Les potions et leurs effets secondaires
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Et si... Et si Rogue était resté professeur de potion lors de la sixième année d'Harry ? Comment celui-ci aurait-il fait pour son ambition d'Auror ? McGonagall décide d'aider son élève en poussant Rogue à se montrer plus souple mais celui-ci est-il vraiment du genre à être indulgent ? Drarry - Rating M. Fanart d'Upthehill.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Cette histoire n'était pas du tout censé être publié aussi tôt mais que voulez vous, je suis faible et entouré de Serpentard qui me poussent à céder à mes tentations (sur le Discord de "La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons"). En plus, Lyra Verin m'avait fait remarquer que ma fic commençait un 1er Septembre et que la date serait parfaite...**

 **Bref, me voilà avec ma toute nouvelle Drarry ! Cette fois, on revient à Poudlard pour leur sixième année ! Ça fait un moment qu'elle est dans mes projets et un petit que j'ai sérieusement repris son écriture.**

 **Aujourd'hui, j'ai assez d'avance pour me sentir à l'aise en la publiant (et surtout, j'ai passé le cap critique XD)**

 **Enfin voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Un grand merci à mes bêtas, Lyra Verin, Damelith et Cailean Charmeleon.**

 **Bisous à tous et à toutes.**

* * *

 **Première partie : Sixième année**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Harry traversait le parc de Poudlard, Rogue à ses côtés. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu lui ouvrir, il avait fallu que ce soit lui. Il n'en serait pas là s'il n'avait pas eu la stupide idée d'espionner Malefoy dans le train. Il n'avait rien appris de probant en dehors de quelques propos du blond qui pouvaient très bien être pris comme des tentatives pour se mettre en avant. Donc rien de plus qu'avant qu'il n'entre dans le compartiment des Serpentard.

Résultat, ce satané personnage nommé Drago Malefoy l'avait stupéfixé et lui avait cassé le nez en prime. Il avait failli repartir à bord du train, heureusement que Tonks l'avait trouvé. Elle lui avait remis le nez en place et l'avait accompagné jusqu'aux grilles de Poudlard. Elle avait ensuite envoyé un patronus à Hagrid pour qu'il vienne leur ouvrir mais non, il avait fallu que ça soit Rogue.

Après lui avoir retiré des points et envoyé quelques remarques acerbes, le Professeur Rogue autorisa Harry à gagner sa table pour le banquet, lui interdisant de se servir de sa cape. Il traversa donc la grande salle sous les yeux ronds de toutes les personnes présentes et sous le sourire goguenard de Malefoy. Cet abruti s'amusait déjà à mimer quelqu'un qui se faisait casser le nez.

Harry se dirigea vers Ron et Hermione qui lui avaient gardé une place auprès d'eux en tâchant d'ignorer tous les regards tournés vers lui et les rires qu'il pouvait entendre venant des Serpentard. Probablement s'amusaient-ils de la démonstration de son ennemi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?! s'enquit Hermione avec inquiétude.

\- Rien, j'ai été retardé, c'est tout, répondit évasivement Harry.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es plein de sang ?! s'exclama Ron.

Harry ne pouvait pas voir son reflet mais apparemment, le sort que lui avait lancé Tonks n'avait fait que réparer son nez, il ne l'avait pas nettoyé. Hermione réagit la première et lança un Tergeo à son meilleur ami.

\- Voilà, plus de sang. Maintenant, raconte-nous ce qu'il t'est arrivé, dit Hermione.

\- Plus tard, répondit Harry, conscient que pas mal de monde autour tendait l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Compréhensifs, Hermione et Ron n'insistèrent pas. Bien entendu, à cause de sa mésaventure, il avait raté la répartition et à peine tendit-il la main pour se servir en cuisses de poulet que celles-ci disparurent. Le temps des desserts était arrivé. Harry soupira et prit une part de tarte à la mélasse.

Il écouta distraitement les discussions d'Hermione et de Ron, ou de Neville, Dean et Seamus sans vraiment participer. Il tournait et retournait ce qu'il avait entendu dans le compartiment des Serpentard. Lorsqu'il raconterait ce qu'il avait entendu, Hermione lui dirait que Malefoy cherchait juste à se rendre intéressant et Ron serait d'accord avec elle. Pour le coup, il ne se sentait pas du tout soutenu.

Harry sortit de ses pensées en voyant le professeur Dumbledore se lever. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le Directeur, c'était lorsqu'il était venu le chercher chez les Dursley durant l'été, pour l'accompagner chez les Weasley. Il avait tenu à parler à son oncle et à sa tante, leur reprochant la façon dont ils avaient traité Harry. Le brun avait eu du mal à ne pas sourire face à leurs yeux écarquillés et à la peur que leur inspirait Dumbledore. Après ça, ils s'étaient directement rendus au Terrier et Harry avait passé de bonnes fins de vacances.

Cependant, il avait remarqué la main noircie du Directeur et elle l'était encore. Il n'avait pas voulu lui expliquer ce qu'il lui était arrivé et lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien. Apparemment, c'était un peu plus sérieux pour qu'elle soit toujours dans cet état. La main ne passa pas non plus inaperçue auprès des autres élèves. La plupart chuchotaient entre eux, les yeux braqués dessus.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien, assura Dumbledore en ramenant sa manche sur sa main.

\- Elle a l'air morte, chuchota Hermione avec un frisson.

Dumbledore commença par son message de bienvenue et enchaîna avec ses rappels habituels concernant les zones interdites, comment faire si on voulait rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il ajouta qu'ils étaient à la recherche de nouveaux commentateurs pour les matchs. Il passa ensuite à la partie qui intéressait pas mal les élèves, l'annonce annuelle du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Cette année, nous accueillons le Professeur Maugrey – le vrai cette fois - qui reprend - bien que prendre tout court me semble plus juste – le poste de Professeur de de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Malheureusement, le Professeur Maugrey a eu des affaires de dernière minute à régler, l'empêchant d'être présent ce soir…

Le directeur parla aussi de la menace qui planait sur chacun et de la nécessité, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, de rester unis.

Une fois le discours directorial terminé, les élèves commencèrent à se lever pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Juste à la sortie de la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent Hagrid qui s'enthousiasma de les revoir dès le lendemain matin en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ron comme Harry n'osèrent pas lui annoncer qu'ils n'avaient aucunement l'intention de continuer l'option pour leurs ASPIC, et ils étaient certains qu'Hermione, qui était partie devant pour accompagner les premières années jusqu'à la salle commune, ne continuerait pas non plus.

Une fois dans leur salle commune, Harry raconta sa mésaventure à ses amis et ce qu'il avait entendu.

Comme il l'avait prédit, Ron et Hermione étaient persuadés que Malefoy n'avait fait que se vanter pour se rendre intéressant devant ses amis. Harry ne chercha pas à argumenter, il était fatigué et dans tous les cas, ses amis ne se laisseraient pas convaincre. Il allait garder le blond à l'œil et il apporterait de vraies preuves, indiscutables, à ses deux meilleurs amis trop bornés.

Ce fut avec cette détermination qu'Harry s'allongea dans son lit à baldaquin.

.

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, le Professeur McGonagall passa à la table pour établir avec eux leurs emplois du temps. Hermione décida d'abandonner la matière qu'enseignait Hagrid, comme ils l'avaient deviné la veille. Une fois que le professeur de métamorphose lui eut remis le parchemin avec ses horaires, la sorcière disparut pour son cours de Runes anciennes, le sourire aux lèvres grâce aux compliments de la Professeure.

La Directrice des Gryffondor s'intéressa ensuite aux souhaits qu'avait notés Harry pour son emploi du temps.

\- Métamorphose, oui, j'ai été très fière de découvrir votre résultat pour ma matière, je peux même vous confier que vous avez frôlé l'Optimal de peu. Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, évidemment, votre performance a beaucoup fait parler d'elle ! L'examinateur Tofty ne cessait d'en parler.

Harry parut gêné devant l'enthousiasme de sa professeure qui était d'ordinaire beaucoup plus dans la retenue.

\- Ensuite, les Sortilèges et la Botanique, aucun problème non plus avec vos deux Efforts Exceptionnels. Par contre, je dois vous dire qu'il va falloir mieux travailler la matière du Professeur Chourave en vue des ASPIC, vous avez obtenu le E de justesse et elle ne vous aurait pas pris en cours avec un Acceptable, d'autant plus qu'à partir de maintenant, les choses vont être encore plus corsées.

Harry acquiesça avec sérieux.

\- Pour les potions…

\- Je sais que je ne peux pas continuer cette matière, le Professeur Rogue nous avait averti qu'il ne prendrait que ceux ayant obtenu un Optimal…

\- En sachant que vous ambitionnez de devenir Auror et que votre note est tout de même loin d'être catastrophique, le Directeur et moi-même avons réussi à convaincre le Professeur Rogue de vous reprendre en cours, annonça-t-elle.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

\- Il a accepté, à condition que vous vous engagiez à suivre des cours de soutien à raison de cinq heures par semaine, continua-t-elle.

Le début d'espoir qu'il avait ressenti se transforma en horreur teintée de résignation. Bien sûr qu'il allait accepter. Il voulait vraiment devenir Auror mais pour ça, il allait devoir passer cinq heures supplémentaires avec Rogue, chaque semaine. Son ambition lui coûtait cher mais il se savait chanceux d'avoir cette possibilité.

\- Merci Professeur McGonagall, j'accepte les conditions.

\- Bien.

La Directrice des Gryffondor tapota le parchemin vierge à l'aide de sa baguette et les horaires de cours d'Harry apparurent. Elle tendit l'emploi du temps au jeune homme qui le regarda avec attention pendant que la professeure s'intéressait à Ron.

Harry fut content de voir que, malgré ses heures supplémentaires en potion, son horaire était assez léger. Bon, en plus de deux heures de soutien le mardi après-midi, il en aurait trois le weekend.

Après avoir parcouru le parchemin, Harry s'intéressa à l'échange entre son meilleur ami et leur Directrice. Elle lui fit la même proposition qu'à Harry, expliquant que cela valait pour tous les élèves ayant eu Effort Exceptionnel à leur BUSE en potions. Ron adressa une petite moue d'excuse à Harry avant de se tourner vers la professeure et de refuser son offre.

McGonagall tendit son emploi du temps à Ron et dit à Harry qu'elle lui donnerait bientôt la liste de tous ceux qui souhaitaient rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch afin qu'il puisse s'organiser pour les sélections. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami avec un sourire en coin.

\- Faux frère !

\- Désolé vieux mais cinq heures de Rogue en plus par semaine, c'est pas sorcier comme vie ! C'est sûr que pour toi, c'est une belle opportunité malgré tout, c'est ton rêve de devenir Auror mais moi, si je voulais suivre cette voie, c'était plus pour qu'on reste ensemble et parce que je ne vois pas trop quoi faire d'autre… Enfin, ça va me forcer à trouver ma propre voie, c'est cool.

\- C'est pas sorcier ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

Il avait entendu cette expression lorsqu'il était dans le monde moldu, pas chez son oncle ou sa tante car toute allusion à la magie était prohibé, mais à l'école. Cela signifiait que ce n'était pas compliqué. Il se souvenait d'un de ses professeurs qui tentait de lui apprendre à faire des multiplications :

 _\- Allons Harry, regarde, ce n'est pas sorcier !_

Or, là, ça n'avait pas tellement de sens dans la phrase de Ron.

\- Oui, c'est pas sorcier comme vie, ça veut dire que c'est pas vivable, expliqua le rouquin, perplexe.

\- Ah, chez les moldus, ça veut dire que c'est pas compliqué, expliqua Harry à son tour.

\- Oh ! D'accord et bien chez nous, pour dire que c'est simple, on dit que c'est pas moldu.

Harry soupira, il adorait le monde magique mais face à ce genre d'expressions, il se sentait souvent idiot. Enfin, ça n'était pas bien grave, Ron serait tout autant perdu, voire plus, dans le monde moldu.

\- Tu as vu ! On a plein de temps libre ! J'ai juste deux heures de cours aujourd'hui ! On retourne à la salle commune ? proposa Ron.

\- Allons-y, accepta Harry en se levant.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la Grande Salle, ils furent interpellés par McGonagall.

\- Monsieur Weasley, pourriez-vous venir avec moi dans mon bureau ? J'aimerais que l'on discute de votre emploi du temps.

\- Oh, mais mon emploi du temps est parfait…, tenta Ron.

\- Oui, je suis certaine qu'il vous convient mais voyez-vous, avec quatre ASPIC vos choix de carrières seront plus que limités et il y a un nombre minimum d'heures de cours à avoir pour pouvoir valider votre sixième année, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ah, bon, d'accord, accepta Ron, l'air dépité.

Avec un air défait, le jeune homme suivit la Professeure sous le sourire en coin d'Harry.

Ron rejoignit le brun trente minutes plus tard dans leur salle commune.

\- J'ai refusé de me coltiner Rogue pour écoper de quatre heures en Soins aux Créatures Magiques et risquer de me faire étriper par je ne sais quelle créature mutante d'Hagrid ! rouspéta-t-il.

Harry pouffa.

\- Te marre pas vieux, si j'avais su…

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à McGo que tu avais changé d'avis ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Je l'ai fait mais elle m'a répondu que mon non, qui est venu très spontanément, avait montré le peu de motivation que j'avais à devenir Auror…

\- C'est pas cool de sa part, dit Harry pour montrer son soutien à son meilleur ami, même s'il trouvait le raisonnement de leur professeure assez juste.

\- Ouais… Enfin, le bon côté c'est que Hagrid ne vous en voudra qu'à vous, railla le rouquin.

Harry ne commenta pas. Même s'il assumait son choix de ne pas poursuivre cette matière, il s'en voulait de la peine que ressentirait son ami demi-géant.

Ils discutèrent un moment de leurs emplois du temps et lorsque l'heure arriva, ils partirent en direction de leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils furent rejoints par Hermione qui annonça que son professeur de Runes leur avait donné plein de devoirs à faire pour le prochain cours. Ron lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même.

\- La Professeure McGonagall a bien fait, Ron. Nos choix d'aujourd'hui vont grandement déterminer notre futur…

Son début de monologue fut interrompu par la porte de la classe qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Pile au moment où ils virent le groupe de Serpentard qui allait assister au cours avec eux arriver au coin du couloir.

Harry s'empressa de rentrer pour éviter de donner à Malefoy l'occasion de lui lancer une insulte ou une imitation de lui la veille au soir en train de se faire éclater le nez.

Dans la salle de classe on pouvait voir divers tableaux contenants des consignes de sécurité ou des objets dont Harry ne connaissait pas l'utilité. Maugrey se tenait devant le tableau, baguette en main.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vais commencer par vous dire ce que j'attends de vous, expliqua-t-il.

Les élèves s'assirent et le silence se fit de lui-même. Il était vrai qu'Alastor Maugrey était le genre de personne que l'on n'avait pas envie de contrarier.

\- Bien, tout d'abord, je me présente : Alastor Maugrey, ancien Auror. Après ma mésaventure d'il y a deux ans, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de ressortir de ma retraite bien méritée mais quel genre d'ancien Auror ferais-je si je refusais d'apporter mon aide dans les pires moments ?

Le Professeur fit une pause et parcourut la salle de son œil normal, l'autre s'agitant dans tous les sens dans son orbite.

\- Donc me voilà, cette fois, c'est bien moi et entre nous, je ne sais pas qui de moi ou de mon ravisseur vous allez préférer. Que ce soit bien clair, je ne tolèrerai aucun tire-au-flanc. Je vous pousserai au-delà de vos limites et je n'ai aucune pitié pour les faibles. Nous sommes en temps de guerre et lorsque vous combattez, la seule façon de vous reposer est de vaincre ou d'être vaincu.

Nouvelle pause. La plupart des élèves étaient subjugués, en dehors de Drago et de ses amis. Mais, on ne pouvait pas mettre tous les Serpentard dans le même sac, Harry voyait une blonde, dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom, qui avait l'air intéressée.

\- Je vais tâcher de faire de vous de meilleurs combattants que vous ne l'êtes déjà, pour certains, et de vous transformer en autre chose qu'en Veracrasse, pour d'autres.

Malefoy bailla ostensiblement ce qui attira le regard couturé du professeur.

\- Bien sûr, je ne peux pas vraiment vous forcer à participer. Je tiens juste à vous dire que les mannequins humains, sont de meilleures cibles d'entraînements que des mannequins en bois, ainsi, même les non volontaires auront leur utilité dans ce cours !

Cela eut le don de choquer l'imperturbable Drago Malefoy qui lança un regard noir à son voisin de table, Zabini, qui avait eu l'audace de ricaner.

\- Maintenant, venons-en à ce que je vais vous enseigner. Lors d'un combat, la victoire se résume beaucoup à la surprise. Si votre adversaire ne sait pas quel sort vous allez lui lancer, ni à quel moment vous allez le faire, vous augmentez vos chances de victoire. Il faut donc que vous appreniez à lancer vos sorts sans dire la formule à voix haute. Cela s'appelle : Les sortilèges informulés. Ouvrez vos manuels à la page 5, aujourd'hui, le cours sera théorique…

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Cette rentrée vous a plu ?**

 **Pauvre Harry qui va devoir suivre des cours de potions en plus toute l'année !**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous dit à la semaine prochaine. Soit Samedi, comme aujourd'hui, soit le vendredi, en même temps que ma Dramione, je ne suis pas très sûre :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes et merci pour ce bel accueil !**

 **J'ai hâte que vous découvriez tout ce que j'ai prévu dans cette histoire.**

 **Pour vous donner une vague idée, la sixième année contiendra 28 chapitres (20 écrits pour le moment) et je n'ai encore rien de précis pour la suite au niveau du nombre de chapitre mais vous vous doutez qu'on aura la septième année et je pense aussi de l'après Poudlard. J'hésite encore sur un long épilogue après-Poudlard ou sur des chapitres à part entière... Enfin, j'ai le temps de voir venir !**

 **En bref, tout ça pour vous dire que nous sommes partis pour un long (et bon ?) moment.**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aime bien trop écrire cette histoire pour arrêter son écriture ! De plus, avec 20 chapitres d'avance, il y a peu de risques que je me retrouve prise au dépourvu XD.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Après leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et l'heure du repas, Harry et Hermione avaient eu leur premier cours de Potions, trois heures d'affilée, toutes maisons confondues en raison du petit nombre qui avaient pu - ou voulu - poursuivre la matière.

Bien évidemment, Rogue n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant d'humilier Harry en révélant qu'il n'était là que grâce à sa clémence et qu'il allait devoir suivre des cours de soutien. Cette information fit bien rire Malefoy et Zabini et seule la main d'Hermione calma suffisamment Harry pour qu'il se retienne de répondre.

Après les trois heures, Harry avait eu le reste de l'après-midi pour ruminer sa rage à l'encontre de son professeur et pour appréhender les deux heures où il serait seul en sa compagnie. Il ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de leurs leçons d'occlumancie et encore moins de la dernière où il avait pu voir que son père n'était pas aussi parfait que l'image qu'il s'était construite de lui.

Le lendemain, il eut Métamorphose, suivi de Sortilèges et, à présent, il se dirigeait dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, la tête basse. Le repas du midi était la dernière chose qui le séparait du cours de soutien avec Rogue.

\- Harry, ça ne va pas ? s'enquit Hermione en voyant le brun désespérer face à son assiette.

\- J'ai cours de soutien après, répondit-il simplement.

\- Oh ! Je suis certaine que tout va bien se passer, dit Hermione sur un ton trop enthousiaste pour être sincère.

Harry la regarda, peu convaincu mais ne répliqua pas. Sa meilleure amie cherchait simplement à lui remonter le moral, ça partait d'une bonne intention.

Harry eut l'impression que l'heure le séparant de son cours de soutien était passée à toute allure. Sa pause déjeuner terminer, il quitta la Grande Salle en trainant les pieds pour rejoindre les cachots. Il frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue et attendit d'être invité pour entrer.

Le professeur se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur le parchemin qu'il était occupé à lire. Harry resta un moment planté à l'entrée de la pièce avant de se décider à fermer la porte et à s'avancer.

Il attendit encore quelques instants que Rogue dise quelque chose mais celui-ci continuait sa lecture comme si Harry n'existait pas, ce qui commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. Le jeune homme se râcla la gorge mais Rogue ne le regardait toujours pas. Il se décida donc à parler.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

\- Attendre jusqu'à ce que je vous dise le contraire, répondit-il sans lever les yeux du parchemin.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte.

\- Entrez, lança Rogue.

L'adolescent vit alors Malefoy entrer dans le bureau. Il se demanda ce que faisait le blond ici. Les choses étaient déjà assez pénibles comme ça sans en plus avoir à supporter la présence horripilante de Drago Malefoy.

\- Bien, tout le monde est là ! Monsieur Malefoy, comme je vous l'ai annoncé plus tôt dans la journée, Potter doit suivre des cours de soutien…

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde, le coupa froidement ledit Malefoy.

Harry fut un peu surpris par la façon dont Malefoy venait de répondre à Rogue. Il avait toujours vu le blond extrêmement mielleux avec le maître des Potions et là, il semblait ne pas l'apprécier.

\- Justement, c'est vous qui allez lui donner ces cours de soutien, annonça Rogue.

\- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent les deux élèves d'une même voix.

\- Il en est hors de question ! ajouta le Serpentard.

\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, rétorqua Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Malefoy ne peut pas me donner de cours… C'est un élève et…, intervint Harry.

\- Et il est hors de question de réquisitionner un professeur pour un seul élève, même s'il s'agit du Grand Harry Potter. De plus, même un élève de première année aurait des choses à vous apprendre, railla le professeur.

\- Il est hors de question que je perde du temps pour Potter, j'ai déjà assez de choses à faire comme ça sans en plus devoir me coltiner le balafré…

\- Le balafré t'emmerde, la fouine ! s'écria Harry.

Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, prêt à en découdre mais la voix du Professeur Rogue les en empêcha.

\- Que ce soit clair, vous n'avez pas le choix ! Monsieur Potter, vous vous êtes engagé à suivre ces cours. Quant à vous Monsieur Malefoy, vous n'êtes pas en position de refuser une demande émanant du Directeur. Maintenant, taisez-vous et suivez-moi avant que je ne me décide à vous coller.

Harry ne chercha pas à discuter, comme Rogue l'avait dit, il s'était engagé à suivre ces cours. De plus, il se doutait que la Professeure McGonagall avait dû beaucoup insister pour qu'il ait le droit de revenir en cours de Potions. Il ne voulait absolument pas la décevoir, même si cela impliquait de supporter la fouine pendant ses cinq heures de soutien hebdomadaires. Enfin, il devait au moins essayer pour se dire que sa Directrice de maison n'avait pas perdu son temps.

Etonnamment, le blond non plus ne chercha pas à discuter. Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à une petite salle dont l'entrée se trouvait juste à côté de leur salle de classe de potions.

Elle était toute petite et ne contenait qu'un établi avec deux chaudrons et une petite armoire ainsi qu'un tableau noir. Sans parler de tout un tas d'objets cassés, entassés au fond de la salle.

\- Voilà, c'est ici que vous viendrez pendant les cinq heures de soutien. Pour les trois heures en week-end, je vous laisse décider quand vous voulez les placer mais il est hors de question de les annuler. Que ce soit bien clair, si vous ne respectez pas vos engagements, il y aura des sanctions…

\- Que Potter soit obligé de s'y tenir, c'est normal mais moi… Pourquoi moi ?! protesta Malefoy.

\- Vous êtes dans la même année que lui et vous êtes mon meilleur élève. De plus, le professeur Dumbledore a trouvé que ce serait une bonne manière de mettre fin à vos querelles, bien que cela n'ait aucune importance pour moi, répondit Rogue avec une indifférence qui confirmait ses propos.

Le Serpentard serra la mâchoire, Harry voyait clairement qu'il se retenait de répondre. Le brun imaginait bien les insultes que le blond aurait voulu lâcher sur Rogue ou sur le Directeur.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout a été abordé, je vous laisse.

Sans attendre de savoir si l'un des deux élèves avait quelque chose à ajouter, Rogue se détourna d'eux, dans un mouvement de cape dont lui seul avait le secret, et quitta la salle. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un moment. L'hostilité entre eux était presque palpable. Finalement, ce fut le Serpentard qui brisa le silence en premier.

\- Même pas foutu de nous fournir une salle avec un minimum de confort, ronchonna-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

\- Bien sûr, ils auraient dû faire en sorte que les goûts luxueux de Sire Malefoy soient respectés, railla Harry.

\- Déjà qu'on est là à cause de ton incompétence, évite de la ramener, lui lança Malefoy avec animosité.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que ce soit toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois !? C'est déjà assez humiliant d'avoir besoin d'aide pour poursuivre la matière sans que j'ai à supporter les remarques que tu vas me faire. Sans compter que je peux être certain que toute ta maison rira bien lorsque tu feras tes résumés de nos séances !

Drago métamorphosa un des tabourets défoncés se trouvant au fond de la salle en un fauteuil vert aux accoudoirs argentées, qui avait l'air très confortable.

\- Il faut bien que je tire des avantages de cette situation, lança le blond avec un rictus avant de se laisser aller dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

Harry serra les poings, se retenant de répondre. Ils étaient là pour qu'il s'améliore et nul doute que s'il continuait ainsi, les choses allaient dégénérer. Il ne savait pas ce que Rogue comptait faire pour les punir s'ils en venaient aux mains ou s'ils ne respectaient les heures de soutien mais il était persuadé que ce serait pire que ça ne l'était déjà.

Cependant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire et par Merlin, il n'avait aucune envie de demander à la fouine.

\- Tu comptes rester planter là pendant les deux heures ? interrogea le blond avec ironie.

\- Tu es censé m'aider et tu te contentes de rester assis sur ton fauteuil !

\- Je suis sûr que malgré le seuil, certes très haut, de ta nullité, tu sais quand même allumer un feu sans aide. Pour le reste, tu n'as qu'à suivre ces instructions, dit Malefoy en tapotant le tableau de sa baguette.

Harry regarda ledit tableau et une bouffée de colère s'empara de lui.

\- C'est une potion pour soigner les furoncles ! s'insurgea-t-il.

\- Bravo Potter ! Tu sais lire ! Par Salazar, ça c'est une victoire !

\- Ta gueule Malefoy ! C'est une potion de première année que tu me demandes de faire ! Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

\- Oh Potter, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de te prendre pour un idiot, j'ai réussi à en être persuadé depuis le temps.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un…

\- Stop Potter, je ne suis pas là pour me faire insulter ! Oui, c'est une potion de première année, avec ça, j'espère bien que tu réussiras, à peu près, à faire quelque chose de correct et je saurai s'il y a des choses à corriger dans ta méthode. Si ça ne te plait pas, je t'en prie, sors d'ici et va te plaindre à Rogue !

Harry fusilla le blond du regard mais consentit tout de même à réaliser la potion. Il en était à mettre les crochets de Serpent en poudre dans son chaudron quand il entendit un ricanement de Malefoy.

\- Même pas foutu de faire ça correctement. Non, décidément, même avec une potion de première année, je t'ai surestimé !

\- Quoi ?! demanda Harry, les dents serrées.

\- C'est quatre mesures, or, tu en es à cinq. Bravo Potter, tu n'as qu'à recommencer !

\- Tu aurais pu m'empêcher de mettre la cinquième mesure au lieu d'attendre qu'il soit trop tard ! s'énerva Harry.

\- Ça aurait été moins drôle. Recommence, ordonna-t-il.

\- Va te faire mettre, toi et ta foutue potion.

\- Parle mieux à tes supérieurs, ricana le blond.

\- Mes supérieurs ?! Tu te crois supérieur ? Ok, tu es meilleur en potions mais pour le reste, je n'en ai pas l'impression. Tu n'es qu'un connard arrogant !

Le blond se leva avec colère et s'approcha d'Harry.

\- Arrête de m'insulter, déjà qu'on est là à cause de toi, il est hors de question que j'accepte que tu me manque de respect espèce de balafré au cerveau ratatiné !

\- Respecte-moi et j'en ferai autant, espèce de fouine bondissante !

Le ton montait de plus en plus et ils n'étaient pas loin d'en venir aux mains.

\- Si tu n'es pas content barre-toi de cette foutue salle que je puisse en faire autant !

\- C'est bon, j'en ai marre ! s'écria Harry avant de se détourner.

Il ouvrit la porte de la classe mais se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Rogue.

\- Retournez à l'intérieur, ordonna le professeur.

Tremblant de rage, Harry obtempéra.

\- Bon, comme je l'avais prévu, vous n'avez rien fait de constructif et en plus, vous aviez l'intention de quitter la salle avant la fin des deux heures, donc je vous donne, à tous les deux, deux heures de colle à faire aujourd'hui, une fois les heures de soutien terminées, ici même. Vous en profiterez pour continuer à travailler sur les potions.

\- Mais c'est lui qui a voulu partir, pas moi ! se révolta Malefoy.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, j'ai tout entendu et je sais que vous l'avez encouragé à quitter cette pièce pour pouvoir en faire autant. Chaque fois que cela tournera mal, les conséquences seront pour vous deux. Encore mieux, Monsieur Malefoy, pour vous encourager à prendre cela au sérieux, Potter et vous serez voisins de table en cours et s'il rate une potion sa note sera la vôtre, annonça Rogue.

\- C'est injuste ! s'insurgea le blond.

\- La vie est injuste, Monsieur Malefoy. Je vous ai demandé une chose et tant que vous chercherez à y échapper, ce sera encore plus désagréable que ça ne le devrait, trancha leur professeur.

Harry était tellement hors de lui qu'il préférait garder le silence. S'il se mettait à parler, ça ne serait que pour insulter Rogue ou Malefoy et cela ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas, qui semblait déjà bien déplorable.

Malefoy non plus n'ajouta rien, certainement pour les mêmes raisons que le brun.

\- Bien maintenant que cela est réglé, je vais y aller. Messieurs, ce fut un plaisir !

Encore une fois, Rogue quitta la salle et laissa les deux jeunes hommes face à face.

Sans rien dire, Harry se mit devant son chaudron et recommença sa préparation. Malefoy se contenta de lui dire lorsqu'il devait s'y prendre autrement, le ton était sec mais aucune insulte ou moquerie ne vint se glisser dans ses paroles. Pour Harry, cela était suffisant.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce second chapitre !**

 **Vous l'aviez vu venir ?**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous dit à vendredi prochain !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou mes licornes !**

 **Nous voilà vendredi et donc, vous allez découvrir le chapitre 3 !**

 **Cette fois, nous serons du pdv de Drago ! Cette fic se fera en alternance la plupart du temps, quelques exceptions parfois où deux chapitres du pdv du même personnage se suivront mais ça reste très rare.**

 **Je suis assez contente, vous ne m'aviez pas vu venir avec les cours de soutien donné par Drago _*se frotte les mains*._**

 **Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture, bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Drago quitta la salle de soutien en claquant la porte. Le mardi aurait dû être sa seule après-midi de libre de la semaine et voilà qu'on lui ajoutait deux heures, sans compter les trois en week-end. Simplement parce que Monsieur le Balafré n'était pas capable de faire une potion de manière convenable.

Il trouvait cela parfaitement injuste. Sous prétexte que lui était bon en potions, il se retrouvait dans l'obligation de se coltiner Potter. Ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, même en simples pensées, mais la Granger n'était pas mauvaise non plus, elle aurait pu s'en charger elle-même.

Ce vieux timbré de Dumbledore avait vraiment des idées saugrenues. Comme si les obliger à passer cinq heures par semaine, en tête à tête, autour d'un chaudron allait améliorer leur relation. Tout ce qu'il risquait d'arriver, c'était que l'un d'eux finisse par tuer l'autre.

Comble de l'injustice, il allait aussi devoir veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi s'il ne voulait pas voir sa moyenne chuter. Sa facilité dans le domaine des potions lui avait toujours permis de combler ses lacunes en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et ainsi, de maintenir une bonne moyenne générale.

Il maudissait Potter, Rogue et Dumbledore. Les choses auraient pourtant dû être simples, Potter n'avait pas eu les BUSE requises pour continuer les Potions, il n'aurait pas dû continuer la matière. Mais non, il s'agissait de Potter, il y avait toujours des exceptions pour son cas.

Drago franchit le portrait menant à sa salle commune et se laissa lourdement tomber dans l'un des fauteuils. Face à lui, Pansy se limait les ongles, Blaise était occupé à prendre des notes sur un parchemin visiblement, il s'occupait de ses devoirs en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Crabbe et Goyle jouaient l'un contre l'autre à la bataille explosive.

\- Drago ! Où étais-tu passé ?! s'enquit Pansy sans masquer son ton soupçonneux et possessif.

\- Je donnais des cours à Saint Potter, marmonna l'intéressé.

Blaise quitta son parchemin des yeux pour porter son attention au blond. Pansy haussa un sourcil, encore plus soupçonneuse et Goyle lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- Mais… je croyais que tu détestais Potter, c'est bizarre que tu lui donnes des cours, fit remarquer Gregory.

\- Bien sûr que je le déteste, idiot ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est un choix de ma part ?! Rogue ne m'a pas demandé mon avis.

\- C'est drôle de te forcer à donner des cours. Enfin, surtout te forcer, toi, à aider Potter. Rogue sait que vous vous détestez, non ? insista Goyle en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago soupira, irrité par la débilité des questions de son ami d'enfance.

\- Bien sûr qu'il le sait, tout le monde le sait ! C'est ce vieux fondu de Directeur qui a décidé de m'imposer ça. Soi-disant que me forcer à passer du temps avec l'autre balafré nous aiderait à enterrer la hache de guerre.

\- Tu penses que ça pourrait marcher ? demanda Goyle.

\- Bien sûr, il y a des chances pour que j'enterre la hache, en même temps que Potty et ses lunettes, ricana Drago.

Parkinson, Goyle et Crabbe pouffèrent tandis que Zabini se contenta d'un petit sourire accompagné d'un ricanement.

\- Potter est tellement idiot qu'il a besoin de cours, il y a de quoi rire, lança Pansy, amusée.

\- Oui, enfin, toi, tu ne devrais pas trop en rire. Je te signale que tout idiot qu'il soit, lui, il a réussi à décrocher un « Effort Exceptionnel », c'est mieux que ton pauvre « Acceptable », fit remarquer Drago.

Le visage de Pansy perdit son sourire moqueur au profit d'une moue vexée.

\- Tu es en train de dire que je suis pire que Potter ?!

\- En potions en tout cas, oui, confirma Drago.

Cela n'était en aucun cas pour défendre Potter, venant d'un autre, il n'aurait pas du tout relevé mais Pansy l'irritait de plus en plus depuis la rentrée. Elle le suivait partout où elle le pouvait et lui faisait subir un interrogatoire dès qu'elle le retrouvait après l'avoir perdu de vue. Elle devait penser, sous prétexte qu'il l'avait embrassée à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente, qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Drago était bien décidé à la détromper à ce sujet. Au moment du baiser, il venait tout juste d'apprendre que son père avait été emprisonné et il avait eu besoin de réconfort. Comme les mots de la jeune femme lui avaient semblé très vides et inutiles, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire et pour tenter de trouver la paix qu'il recherchait. Cela avait été un fiasco et il ne comptait pas du tout réitérer l'expérience, avec elle du moins.

Toutefois, il appréciait certaines de ses attentions, comme les petites caresses qu'elle lui avait faites sur la tête pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express ou les massages qu'elle lui offrait parfois le soir dans la salle commune. C'était la seule raison qui faisait qu'il ne l'avait pas encore envoyée sur les ronces.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et afficha une mine contrariée à cause de la réponse de Drago mais n'ajouta rien.

\- Alors comment ça va se passer ? demanda Blaise, curieux.

\- Je suis obligé de lui donner deux heures tous les mardis après-midi et trois heures en week-end, tu te rends compte ?! En plus, si l'un de nous fait foirer la séance, on se retrouve collés ensemble. Sans parler du fait que je vais être assis à côté de lui en cours de potions classique… S'il échoue, sa note sera la mienne… Non mais vraiment, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a dû contaminer Rogue pour qu'il se montre aussi injuste envers un élève de sa propre maison !

Blaise ricana.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ce que vient de faire Rogue pourrait être relié avec ton comportement envers lui lors du cours de ce matin ? s'enquit Blaise avec un petit sourire satisfait qui énerva Drago.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. De toute façon, il est hors de question que je me laisse faire…

\- Tu ne peux plus aller pleurer auprès de ton père ou du moins, il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider d'où il est, lança Blaise en cachant avec peine un petit rictus qui montrait qu'il était plutôt satisfait de la situation.

\- J'ai encore ma mère, moi, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire mauvais à l'intention de l'autre Serpentard.

\- J'ai aussi ma mère, dit Blaise avec une colère montante.

\- Oh, je sais ! Où était-elle cette fois pendant tes vacances d'été ? Bahamas ? Brésil ? Thaïlande ? En tout cas, je suis au moins certains qu'un type à peine plus âgé que toi l'accompagnait. Pendant que toi, tu étais où ? Seul dans votre manoir… Alors oui, mon père ne pourra pas m'aider d'où il est mais moi au moins, je peux dire où il se trouve et ma mère reste assez intéressée par ma personne pour être présente quand je sors de Poudlard, railla Drago.

Blaise, qui se trouvait face à Drago serra les poings et se leva, furieux. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas et le défia du regard. Après un instant d'hésitation, Blaise lâcha un grognement dans lequel se mêlaient la frustration et la colère, puis se détourna et sortit de la salle commune.

\- Ce n'était pas très sympathique, fit remarquer Goyle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Parce que rire du fait que mon père soit en prison ça l'était ? Mêle-toi de tes affaires Goyle, il me cherche, il me trouve. Pour qui il se prend à me parler sur ce ton ?! Puis vous me faites tous chier ! s'énerva Drago.

Enervé, il prit un parchemin dans les affaires de Blaise, ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre, avant de sortir à son tour de la salle commune pour se rendre jusqu'à la volière. De là, il écrivit une lettre à sa mère en lui demandant d'intervenir auprès de Rogue afin de mettre un terme à cette idée stupide de donner des cours à Potty. Sérieusement, il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Ce fut en ressassant ses pensées sur son après-midi qu'il se rendit au septième étage et qu'il fit les trois allers-retours nécessaires pour faire apparaître la Salle sur Demande. Après avoir bien vérifié qu'il se trouvait seul dans le couloir, il pénétra dans la pièce et referma derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de l'armoire à disparaître dans laquelle Montague avait disparu l'année précédente.

L'été de Drago n'avait pas été de tout repos. L'emprisonnement de son père avait chamboulé beaucoup de choses. Déjà, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait élu domicile chez lui, ce qui faisait que pas mal de monde allait et venait dans son manoir. Drago et sa mère ne se sentaient plus vraiment chez eux à cause de ça.

Ensuite, en raison de l'échec de Lucius au Ministère, le Mage Noir avait décidé de confier deux missions à Drago. Le blond n'avait pas été en position de refuser, d'abord parce que la libération de son père était en jeu mais surtout parce qu'on ne refusait rien au Seigneur des Ténèbres si on tenait à la vie, autant à la sienne qu'à celle de ses proches.

Drago devait trouver un moyen de faire entrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard et il devait également assassiner Dumbledore.

Autant il se disait que faire entrer les fidèles du Mage Noir dans l'enceinte de l'école serait difficile mais tout à fait possible, autant tuer le Directeur lui semblait infaisable. Sans parler du fait que s'il adhérait aux idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier pour autant.

Au moment où le Mage Noir lui avait confié la mission, Drago n'avait vu que la possibilité de revoir son père et la fierté de savoir que le Maître croyait en lui, malgré son jeune âge. Maintenant, avec le recul, il doutait fortement de pouvoir réussir à mener à bien ce qui lui avait été confié.

Le blond secoua la tête, il était un Malefoy, il était rusé, il réussirait. Déjà, l'idée de l'armoire à disparaître était parfaite.

Lorsqu'il avait su qu'il devrait faire entrer des Mangemorts à l'intérieur de Poudlard, il avait tout de suite repensé aux paroles de Montague l'année précédente. Le Serpentard avait été enfermé dans cette armoire par les jumeaux Weasley et il avait confié avoir entendu ce qu'il se passait du côté de Poudlard mais aussi, parfois, ce qu'il se passait chez Barjow et Beurk. Il s'était aussi souvenu que Peeves l'avait endommagée quelques années auparavant.

Le blond s'était rendu à la boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes afin de vérifier qu'un modèle de l'armoire était bien présent et effectivement, il était passé devant à plusieurs reprises sans faire attention et sans remarquer que la même se trouvait dans l'école.

Drago s'était donc dit que s'il parvenait à réparer celle de Poudlard, alors les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres pourraient venir de la boutique jusqu'à lui grâce à ces deux armoires. Ça ne serait pas facile mais avec de la patience, il allait réussir. Il avait déjà commencé à repérer tous les livres qui parlaient de ces objets magiques et en avait emprunté un à la bibliothèque.

Trouver l'armoire ne fut pas du tout un obstacle. L'année précédente, après l'incident, Rusard avait décidé de la cacher et comme il était incapable d'avoir recours à la magie, il avait requis l'aide de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, et de ce fait, l'aide de Drago.

C'était lui-même qui avait emmené le meuble dans la Salle sur Demande, peu après avoir découvert son existence grâce à l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il avait demandé un endroit où cacher l'armoire et avait découvert une pièce immense regorgeant d'objets divers et variés que des élèves avaient dû entreposer ici au fil des siècles.

Pour sa deuxième mission, il avait déjà trouvé quelque chose, même s'il savait que cela était vraiment hasardeux et n'avait qu'une infime chance de réussir. Cependant, il songeait déjà à d'autres plans qu'il mettrait en œuvre en cas d'échec.

Il était hors de question qu'il ne réussisse pas. Il avait jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour remplir ses deux objectifs et il y parviendrait.

Voilà pourquoi les cours de soutien qu'il était dans l'obligation de donner le contrariaient autant. Il avait deux missions à réussir et cela promettait de lui prendre beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Il n'avait pas le luxe de perdre cinq heures par semaine, pour Potter qui plus était.

Drago ouvrit le meuble et regarda à l'intérieur, comme s'il cherchait une imperfection dans le bois, mais tout avait été réparé. Il avait essayé, à tout hasard, un simple reparo. Le bois fendu par endroit s'était resolidarisé mais l'objet magique ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Bien sûr, il ne s'en était pas étonné, cela aurait été trop beau que ça fonctionne au premier essai avec une formule aussi simple.

Le blond attrapa le livre qu'il avait laissé près de l'armoire et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée. Cela disait que beaucoup d'armoires à disparaître avaient été créées lors de la première ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais qu'il ne s'agissait que de pâles copies des premiers modèles qui avaient été créés il y avait de cela des siècles. Le livre expliquait que la magie des armoires faites récemment ne durait pas, qu'avec les années, elles se détérioreraient, à l'inverse des premiers modèles dont la magie était éternelle.

Drago avait peur d'être devant un des modèles récents. Il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier cela alors il continuait désespérément sa lecture dans l'espoir de trouver comment faire la différence et ainsi s'assurer qu'il ne perdrait pas son temps en vain.

S'il avait d'autres idées en tête pour venir à bout du Directeur, il n'avait que son idée avec les armoires pour parvenir à faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. Il fallait que ce soit l'un des modèles originaux, sinon il serait perdu.

Il resta assis à lire jusqu'à l'heure du dîner et y revint juste après, veillant jusqu'à tard dans la nuit sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce ne fut qu'en commençant à papillonner des yeux devant l'ouvrage qu'il se décida à regarder sa montre et à rejoindre son lit.

* * *

E **t voilà, on en sait plus sur ce que pense Drago de cette tuile qui lui est tombé dessus mais aussi sur ses missions, son ressenti à ce propos.**

 **On en sait aussi plus sur ses relations avec les autres de sa maison !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ces différents passages ?**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu ! A vendredi prochain !**

 **Bizzzz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je vous préviens que la semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas de chapitre, exceptionnellement car je serais en Belgique quelques jours chez Lyra Verin et quelques autres chez NathanaëlleS. J'ai la chance de participer à la FACTS de Gands et donc, je vais rencontrer Tom Felton, dimanche prochain !**

 **Bon, je vous laisse au chapitre et vous dit donc, à dans deux semaines !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Lorsque Harry arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, après son cours de soutien prolongé, il trouva Ron et Hermione en train de faire leurs devoirs. Avec lassitude, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, face à eux et soupira.

\- C'est à ce point-là ? demanda Hermione sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

\- Non, c'est bien pire !

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas Rogue qui me donne les cours de soutien…

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Il n'y a pas pire que Rogue pour toi, je pense, fit remarquer Ron.

\- Si, mes cours me sont donnés par la seule personne pire que Rogue !

Hermione prit un air songeur et Ron, un air perdu. La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre et de laisser échapper une exclamation de stupeur.

\- Malefoy ?! devina-t-elle.

\- Lui-même ! confirma Harry.

\- Bah quoi Malefoy ? Lui aussi il doit prendre des cours supplémentaires en potions ? demanda Ron sans comprendre.

\- Non, il est le meilleur élève en potions et c'est lui qui me donne mes cours de soutien, expliqua Harry.

\- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Ron avec horreur.

Harry gémit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

\- Ils ont chargé Malefoy de te donner des cours justes parce qu'il est le meilleur ? s'enquit Hermione, hésitante.

\- C'est ça, approuva Harry.

\- Et dire qu'à trois points près, ça aurait pu être moi ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Trois points ?! Il est devant de trois points ?! demanda Harry, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

\- Je l'ai entendu donner le détail de ses notes le jour de la rentrée et il n'a que deux points de plus que moi. Il aurait donc fallu trois points pour que je lui passe devant, expliqua Hermione.

\- Franchement Hermione, tu aurais pu faire mieux ! Trois points et je n'aurais pas eu à supporter le visage méprisant de ce blondinet de malheur ! ronchonna Harry.

Bien sûr, il n'en voulait pas du tout à Hermione, c'était dommage que cela se soit joué à si peu mais en aucun cas il ne pouvait réellement tenir sa meilleure pour responsable de ses malheurs.

\- Entre nous, je le plains encore plus que toi ! lança Hermione.

Ron hoqueta de surprise.

\- Eh bien oui, toi, tu as accepté d'avoir des cours de soutien. Lui, tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est d'être le meilleur dans cette matière et à cause de ça, il se retrouve dans l'obligation d'aider quelqu'un qu'il déteste. Franchement, peu importe à quel point on le déteste, on ne peut que remarquer à quel point c'est encore plus injuste pour lui !

Harry parut perplexe quelques instants avant d'acquiescer. Il était vrai que du point de vue de Malefoy, les choses étaient pires que du sien.

\- Ouais, enfin, c'est Malefoy, on s'en fout pas mal que ce soit juste ou pas ! Harry, le pauvre…, commença Ron.

\- Je suis d'accord mais imagine deux secondes que tu sois dans l'obligation de donner des cours à quelqu'un que tu détestes juste parce que tu es bon dans une matière !

\- Ça ne risque pas de m'arriver, c'est le bon côté d'être moyen en tout, lâcha Ron, amer.

Harry songea que son meilleur ami était encore en train de penser au fait que d'eux trois, il était le seul à n'avoir eu aucun Optimal et celui qui avait la moyenne la plus basse. Il ne savait pas bien quoi lui dire pour qu'il arrête de songer à ça. Hermione méritait ses notes, elle travaillait à longueur d'année afin de se surpasser. Ron et lui pouvaient faire mieux pour peu qu'ils en aient envie.

\- Tu pourrais être bien plus que « moyen en tout » si tu te donnais la peine de travailler plus sérieusement, fit remarquer Hermione en disant tout haut ce qu'Harry venait de penser tout bas. Puis tu es préfet, tu as déjà vu un idiot devenir préfet ?

Ron haussa les épaules, content qu'Hermione le réconforte et questionna Harry sur le déroulement de son cours, et surtout sur la raison qui avait fait que les deux heures s'étaient transformées en quatre. Harry raconta tout et entreprit ensuite de s'atteler à ce que la Professeure McGonagall avait demandé pour le prochain cours.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry dut supporter les railleries de certains Serpentard. La nouvelle qu'Harry Potter suivait des cours de soutien en potions, donnés par Drago Malefoy, s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Le seul Serpentard qui ne semblait pas en rire était le principal concerné.

Harry ne s'en plaignait pas, de tous les vert et argent, c'était bien le pire. Donc si Malefoy l'ignorait en dehors des cours de soutien, cela lui allait à merveille.

Le samedi matin, alors qu'il s'occupait à beurrer une tartine, Jack Sloper vint le trouver pour lui remettre une lettre. Il lui demanda aussi quand auraient lieu les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Harry ne put lui répondre car il l'ignorait encore. Le brun espérait qu'il y aurait meilleurs postulants chez les batteurs car Jack n'avait pas été des plus efficaces.

Le Survivant jeta un œil à l'enveloppe et reconnut l'écriture de Dumbledore. Le Directeur lui demandait de le rejoindre dans son bureau le soir même, à vingt heures.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire selon toi ? s'enquit Ron avec enthousiasme.

\- Je ne sais pas, il m'a annoncé ça en me ramenant chez toi cet été. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il allait m'enseigner, il a juste répondu : un peu de tout, expliqua Harry.

\- Tu vas peut-être apprendre des sorts super puissants qui te permettront de changer Tu-sais-qui en cafard et de l'écraser…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Ron, les métamorphoses humaines sont déjà difficiles à réaliser sur soi-même, alors sur Tu-sais-qui… Non, je pense à de puissants sortilèges de défense, peut-être quelques-uns d'attaque, après tout, Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, très doué en duel !

\- Je te signale qu'il est aussi l'un des meilleurs en métamorphose alors il pourra peut-être apprendre à Harry comment changer Tu-sais-qui en cafard ou en truc inoffensif pour ensuite l'écraser, insista Ron, de mauvaise foi.

\- Si c'était aussi simple, tu crois qu'il ne l'aurait pas déjà fait ?! demanda Hermione de façon purement rhétorique.

Harry laissa ses deux meilleurs amis à leur querelle, se demandant ce que Dumbledore allait bien pouvoir lui enseigner. Il doutait fortement de l'hypothèse de Ron. Il optait plutôt pour des sorts de défense, comme elle l'avait suggéré.

Dans tous les cas, il serait vite fixé, le rendez-vous étant pour le soir même. Il n'avait que les trois heures de soutien à passer et il ne tarderait pas à rejoindre le bureau du Directeur.

Penser à son programme de l'après-midi lui mina un peu le moral et évidemment, la matinée défila à toute vitesse. Après le déjeuner, il descendit dans les cachots et se rendit directement dans la salle où Rogue les avait conduits le mardi précédent.

Malefoy se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur, assis sur le même fauteuil que la dernière fois. Sans un mot, il se contenta de pointer le tableau de sa baguette et des instructions s'inscrivirent. Harry prit sur lui pour ne rien dire non plus. Suivre les ordres de son ennemi de toujours était une torture.

Cette fois-ci, c'était la potion d'amnésie. Encore une fois, il s'agissait d'une décoction qu'ils avaient apprise en première année. Harry se doutait que Malefoy cherchait à le provoquer mais il était bien décidé à ne rien dire. Une fois terminée, le blond s'approcha et jeta un œil dans le chaudron du brun.

\- Hum, c'est plutôt pas mal. Ça aurait été encore mieux si tu avais compris le sens « d'écraser en poudre fine » pour les baies de gui, lâcha-t-il.

\- Il y a écrit « une poudre moyenne à fine », rétorqua Harry.

\- Eh bien la prochaine fois, tu en feras de la poudre fine.

Harry soupira mais ne répondit rien. D'un coup de baguette, Malefoy fit disparaître le contenu du chaudron.

\- Bon, tu n'as qu'à faire le devoir sur le veritaserum qu'on doit rendre mercredi matin. J'y jetterai un œil d'ici mardi et il sera prêt pour le cours.

Harry parut stupéfait un instant et le blond ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter, ce que je viens de te dire est trop difficile à comprendre pour ton cerveau ratatiné ?

\- Très drôle, Malefoy ! Non, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu corrigerais mes devoirs, avoua le brun.

\- Comme Rogue l'a dit, si tu foires, ta note sera ma note et je pense que ça vaut aussi pour la théorie. Or, il est hors de question que ma moyenne baisse à cause de ton incompétence.

Harry n'avait pas pris ses affaires de cours, il ne pensait pas en avoir besoin. Le blond marmonna et prêta au brun son livre de cours, un parchemin et une plume.

\- Et de rien, marmonna-t-il en se réinstallant dans son fauteuil.

\- Euh… Merci… Malefoy.

Ledit Malefoy sortit son manuel d'Arithmancie et commença à le lire. Au bout des trois heures, Harry reposa sa plume, ferma l'encrier que le blond lui avait prêté et se leva.

Malefoy vint récupérer ses affaires et rangea le parchemin d'Harry dans le manuel pour qu'il ne se froisse pas. Sans un mot de plus, il sortit, laissant Harry seul dans la salle.

Finalement, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé qu'il l'avait pensé. Bien sûr, Malefoy lui avait lancé une ou deux piques mais rien de bien méchant compte tenu de leur relation. Peut-être que s'il parvenait à prendre sur lui comme aujourd'hui, les choses se dérouleraient plutôt bien.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry se décida à sortir sa carte du Maraudeur afin de repérer Ron et Hermione. Le premier se trouvait sur le terrain de Quidditch et la seconde, à la bibliothèque. Harry aurait bien aimé rejoindre Ron et voler avec lui mais son meilleur ami multipliait les vols, certainement pour s'entraîner en vue des sélections et le brun doutait que sa présence soit désirée. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque.

Finalement, il alla dans la salle commune et se mit dans un coin pour s'entraîner à lancer des informulés. Malgré sa bonne volonté, ça n'avait pas été très probant, au plus les minutes défilaient, au plus il devenait impatient de savoir ce que le Directeur allait lui apprendre.

Lorsque l'heure arriva enfin, Harry se trouvait devant la porte de Dumbledore et, après avoir frappé, il fut invité à entrer.

Quelques heures plus tard, il quitta le bureau du Directeur. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué au vieux sage mais il était quelque peu déçu. Lui qui s'était imaginé apprendre des sorts méconnus, puissants et impressionnants, il n'avait fait que plonger dans une pensine. Certes, ce qu'il avait appris était intéressant mais pas autant que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Lorsqu'il regagna la salle commune, il fut amusé d'y trouver Ron et Hermione, avides de savoir ce qu'il avait fait durant son entrevue avec Dumbledore.

Harry commença alors son récit.

\- Il m'a montré un souvenir de Bob Ogden dans la pensine, un employé du Ministère travaillant au Département de la Justice…

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que Dumbledore, le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, t'a demandé de venir dans son bureau, toi, celui qui doit vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui, et qu'il s'est contenté de te montrer un souvenir ? demanda Ron, stupéfait.

\- Eh oui mais selon lui, c'est important pour moi, et ce serait lié à la prophétie, expliqua Harry.

\- Ouais et bien c'est quand même décevant, insista Ron.

\- Et si tu laissais Harry continuer ? intervint Hermione.

Ron fit une moue déçue mais acquiesça.

\- J'ai vu les parents de Voldemort ainsi que son oncle et son grand-père maternels. Par Merlin, je savais que son père était un moldu mais en tant que descendant de Serpentard, j'avoue que j'imaginais sa famille maternelle radicalement différente. Je les imaginais un peu comme les Malefoy, mais ils étaient… Je ne sais même pas comment décrire la misère dans laquelle ils vivaient puis aussi le degré de folie que devaient avoir le grand-père et l'oncle.

Harry détailla ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine. Comment Elvis se vantait d'être le descendant de Serpentard, comment ils avaient accueilli l'employé du Ministère, comment ils traitaient Merope, la mère de Voldemort…

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'en plus d'un père moldu, sa mère était Cracmole ?! demanda Ron, atterré. Ah il est beau celui qui prône la supériorité Sang-pur !

\- Pas Cracmole, je pense qu'elle était juste trop terrifiée par son père et son frère pour réussir à faire de la magie, nuança Harry. Une fois seule, on pense, Dumbledore et moi, qu'elle a su faire un philtre d'amour. C'est la seule hypothèse qui pourrait expliquer qu'elle se soit mariée à Jedusor et qu'elle ait eu un enfant de lui.

\- Oh, tu sais, il y a des Cracmols très doués en potions. Certes, ils ne peuvent pas faire toutes les potions car certaines nécessitent de la magie mais elles sont rares, celles-ci, exposa Hermione.

\- En tout cas, je ne vois pas à quoi cela te servira, ajouta Ron.

\- Moi non plus mais je suppose que je comprendrai plus tard puis, malgré tout, je trouve ça intéressant.

Il continua son récit en rapportant ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit sur la suite de l'histoire. Comment le moldu avait abandonné son épouse lorsqu'elle avait arrêté de lui donner le philtre, comment Merope était morte en donnant la vie à son fils, comment elle avait cessé de se battre pour sa survie.

\- Par contre, j'ai remarqué un truc étrange. Dans le souvenir que m'a montré Dumbledore, Elvis Gaunt portait une bague qu'il a presque collé sur le nez d'Ogden et c'est cette même bague que portait Dumbledore en venant me chercher chez les Dursley, je l'ai encore vue aujourd'hui, posée sur un meuble.

\- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, que ferait notre Directeur avec une bague appartenant à la famille de Voldemort ? questionna la jeune fille, plus pour elle-même.

Ils discutèrent de tout ce qu'avait raconté Harry jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. En touchant son oreiller, le Survivant eut tout juste le temps de se faire la réflexion qu'il pourrait bien heureusement faire la grasse matinée, le lendemain étant un dimanche, puisqu'il s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Et voilà, maintenant, on a le ressenti d'Harry sur ses cours de soutien mais aussi son premier rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

Que pensez-vous de ma manière d'aborder tout ça ?

Que pensez-vous des différentes scènes ?

Voilà, je vous laisse et vous dit à très vite !

Bizzz et merci.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà de retour après une semaine parfaite en Belgique !**

 **En plus de revoir de merveilleuses personnes qui comptent pour moi, j'ai pu rencontrer Tom Felton. Il a été très sympa et moi, j'ai réussi à ne pas faire ma fangirl gloussante XD Bref, je vais vous éviter le détail, si ça vous intéresse, vous l'avez sur ma Page Facebook (Mery-Alice Gilbert). Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Milanoas : Je suis ravie de ton compliment ! En effet, avec un Drago et un Harry IOC par rapport au canon, je ne voyais pas les choses se passer en quelques semaines. Je suis heureuse que tu trouves ça cohérent ! Me voilà de retour de Belgique et de ma rencontre avec Tom avec plein d'étoiles dans les yeux XD**

 **Ariane : Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux pas répondre à ta question. Je l'aurais fait si tu me l'avais posé en privé et promis de ne rien dire mais là, si je le fais, je spoil tout le monde...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Drago était, une fois encore, dans la Salle sur demande. Il lisait un autre ouvrage sur les moyens d'authentifier des artefacts magiques rares. Il cherchait désespérément quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à savoir si l'armoire était un modèle original.

Il maudissait tous ces vieux grimoires dans lesquels il devait se plonger. Ils étaient très volumineux et parmi le nombre incalculable de pages qu'il y avait, il était impossible d'y trouver un sommaire. Si cela avait été le cas, il se serait épargné des heures de recherches inutiles.

Avec un soupir de dépit, il ferma l'ouvrage. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, continuer ne servirait à rien. Il se leva et regarda sa montre, il était plus de vingt-trois heures. En soi, ce n'était pas très tard mais il n'avait pas dû dormir plus de trois heures la nuit d'avant, avec sa journée de cours en plus, il se sentait éreinté.

Il descendit doucement jusqu'à la cuisine où des elfes s'inclinèrent devant lui, prêts à tout pour satisfaire ses besoins. Après s'être rapidement rempli le ventre, il partit vers sa salle commune. Il ne fit pas attention aux quelques élèves encore éveillés, il ne rêvait que de rejoindre son lit mais il fut arrêté par Pansy qui l'attrapa par le bras.

\- Tu étais où, encore ?!

Drago était déjà facilement irritable en temps normal mais la fatigue et le ton autoritaire que venait de prendre Pansy le fit sortir de ses gonds encore plus vite que d'habitude.

\- Alors pour commencer, tu vas me lâcher, dit-il froidement. Ensuite, tu te prends pour qui de me parler sur ce ton ? Tu crois que j'ai des comptes à te rendre ?!

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas. Drago savait qu'il venait de lui faire peur.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, Pansy, je ne te dois aucune explication sur mes faits et gestes alors ne t'avises plus de m'attraper de la sorte et de me parler sur ce ton.

\- On s'est embrassés Drago, à la fin de l'année dernière…, tenta-t-elle.

Le blond soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Ok, on s'est embrassés, une fois. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est pour ça que je t'épouserai à la fin de nos études ?! Par Salazar, Parkinson, ça n'était qu'un baiser, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !

Il la planta là, se foutant bien de la peine qu'il avait pu lui faire. Après tout, elle n'était plus une petite fille, elle devait bien savoir qu'un baiser n'équivalait en rien à une promesse d'amour éternel. Sérieusement, si elle se mettait à croire qu'il devait lui rendre des comptes à cause d'un baiser échangé, qu'en serait-il s'ils étaient allés plus loin ?!

Drago passa rapidement sous la douche pour se laver mais surtout pour se détendre. Entre ses heures passées dans la Salle sur demande sans aucune évolution et les nerfs en pelote que venait de lui mettre Pansy, il en avait bien besoin.

Il souffla sous le jet d'eau chaude le lendemain, mardi, serait certainement pire qu'aujourd'hui, il avait deux heures de soutien avec Saint Potter.

Une fois sec et en pyjama, il se glissa dans son lit et ne tarda pas à sombrer.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par Théo.

\- Si tu comptes prendre un petit déjeuner avant la Métamorphose, tu ferais bien de te lever, lui conseilla-t-il.

Le jeune homme grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ouvrit un œil en regardant autour de lui.

\- Tu étais où hier soir ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la soirée, demanda Théo.

\- Hum, toi aussi je t'ai embrassé ?

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Théo.

\- Non rien, laisse tomber. J'étais à la bibliothèque, mentit Drago.

Il se leva et prit un uniforme propre dans sa malle.

\- Tu sais que tu ne parles pas à un de tes abrutis de gorilles ? s'enquit Théo en faisant sans doute allusion à Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Ça merci, j'avais remarqué ! Tu sais faire des phrases structurées, railla le jeune Malefoy.

Théo lâcha un petit rire.

\- Non parce que me dire que tu as passé ta soirée à la bibliothèque, à moi, qui y passe beaucoup de temps, c'est assez idiot, expliqua Théo.

\- Mouais, bon, j'étais occupé à quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas. Tu ne vas pas me prendre la tête comme Parkinson, rassure-moi ?

\- Non, mais au lieu de mentir, dis-moi simplement que tu ne veux rien me dire, conclut Théo.

\- Ok, milles excuses Monsieur Nott, je n'étais pas à la bibliothèque.

\- Bon et c'est quoi cette histoire de baiser ?

\- Oh trois fois rien. Juste Pansy qui s'est mis en tête que sous prétexte qu'on s'était embrassés, elle avait le droit de connaître tous mes faits et gestes… Non mais sérieux ! Tu l'aurais vue hier soir, en mode hystérique !

\- Parce qu'il lui arrive de ne pas être hystérique ? se moqua Théo.

Drago partit dans la salle de bain en ricanant et en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, prêt à affronter sa terrible journée du mardi.

Avec sa bonne nuit de sommeil et son échange amusant avec Théo le matin même, Drago était de bien meilleure humeur que les autres jours. Cela augmenta encore d'un cran quand les hiboux arrivèrent pour livrer le courrier.

Le Grand-duc de ses parents se posa devant lui et lui tendit une lettre. Le jeune homme regarda l'enveloppe et reconnut avec soulagement l'écriture délicate de sa mère.

Elle lui disait simplement que leur invité d'honneur était parti quelques jours et que les autres avaient presque tous fait de même. Qu'elle se sentait bien, au calme et en sécurité. Qu'elle l'embrassait et l'aimait très fort. Elle lui conseillait aussi d'aller voir Rogue en cas de problèmes.

Drago comprit que par « l'invité d'honneur », sa mère voulait parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans que personne ne le devine. Ainsi, il avait quitté le manoir, c'était une bonne chose pour elle. Nul doute qu'il reviendrait mais ça lui laissait un peu de répit.

Pour ce qui était de Rogue, sa mère lui avait sans cesse donné le même conseil depuis la rentrée mais pour Drago, il en était hors de question. Son père avait tout risqué pour au final être traité comme un sous-fifre et croupir à Azkaban. Rogue, lui, restait bien au chaud à Poudlard, ne risquait jamais rien car il avait la confiance de l'autre vieux timbré de Directeur et il récoltait tous les lauriers. Hors de question de lui donner plus d'occasion de briller.

De plus, il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'aide. Il avait un plan qu'il pourrait bientôt mettre en œuvre et encore pas mal de temps pour l'armoire.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il fallut que Théo le secoue pour lui rappeler qu'ils devaient se rendre en cours de Métamorphose.

\- Hey Malefoy !

L'interpellé se retourna et vit qu'Urquhart s'avançait vers lui.

\- Je voulais te dire que les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch auraient lieu dimanche matin. Potty a réservé le terrain samedi avant que je ne le fasse, expliqua-t-il.

Drago ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée qu'il se laisse distraire par le Quidditch cette année. Entre ce qu'il devait accomplir, ses cours et ces foutues heures de soutien, il avait déjà bien à faire.

\- Enfin, bien sûr, toi, tu n'es pas concerné par les sélections. Je voulais simplement te prévenir au cas où tu souhaiterais y jeter un œil, expliqua le Capitaine.

\- Ouais, je verrai. Bon, je dois y aller, répondit simplement Drago.

Il suivit Théo et accéléra le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard au cours de McGonagall. La vieille chouette serait capable de le mettre en retenue.

La matinée s'était passée tranquillement. Après la Métamorphose, il avait eu les Sortilèges en commun avec les Serdaigle. Il aimait les cours qu'il n'avait pas à partager avec les Gryffondor, ce qui était malheureusement trop rare. Il n'y avait que la Botanique et les Sortilèges dans ce cas-là.

\- Malefoy, on va voler, tu viens ? proposa Blaise après le repas du midi.

\- Non, je dois rejoindre les cachots, répondit-il sombrement.

\- Ah oui, tiens, j'avais oublié ! s'exclama Blaise avec une innocence peu convaincante.

Drago comprit qu'il n'avait pas du tout oublié mais que c'était un moyen de le faire marronner.

\- Ceci dit, c'est bien que tu décides de t'entraîner, ça te permettra peut-être de réussir à marquer pendant les matchs… Enfin, si tu es sélectionné, railla Drago.

Blaise serra les dents un instant avant d'afficher un sourire en coin.

\- Ça ne t'aurait pas fait de mal non plus. Après tout, cette année, Potter va reprendre du service. Il n'y a plus d'Ombrage pour l'en empêcher. Rappelle-moi combien de fois tu as réussi à attraper le vif avant lui ?

Zabini fit semblant de réfléchir.

\- Une fois, en deuxième année il me semble, non ?

Il fit encore une pause, prenant un faux air de réflexion.

\- Ah non ! Là, c'est l'année où tu t'es vautré sur le sol ! Non, j'ai beau réfléchir, il me semble que tu n'as jamais réussi à attraper le vif avant lui.

\- En tout cas, moi, j'ai été dispensé de sélection ce qui veut certainement dire que malgré tout, je reste le meilleur. Sur ce, je te laisse à ton entraînement !

Drago se leva et quitta la Grande Salle pour rejoindre les cachots. Il passa dans son dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires de potions. Ce bon à rien de Potter allait certainement venir les mains vides, une fois de plus.

Il se rendit ensuite dans la salle de soutien et vit que le Gryffondor l'attendait. Il fouilla dans son manuel et en sortit le parchemin qui appartenait au balafré.

\- Tiens, ce n'était pas si médiocre que ce à quoi je m'attendais, tu devrais au moins obtenir un Acceptable, dit-il.

Rogue avait été clair, si Potter obtenait une note en dessous d'Acceptable, la note de Drago chuterait aussi. La situation était tout bonnement injuste mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, donc, autant agir de façon à ce que sa note n'en pâtisse pas.

\- Je t'ai juste ajouté deux paragraphes. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ai mis trois fautes d'orthographe par phrases, pour respecter ton style, railla-t-il.

Potter marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en s'emparant du parchemin qu'il fourra dans une de ses poches.

\- De rien, c'est vraiment un plaisir de prendre de mon temps personnel pour corriger tes devoirs.

\- Tu aurais pu le corriger ici pendant que je faisais une potion, répondit Potter, tendu.

\- Bien sûr, pour que tu fasses exploser le chaudron pendant que je me concentre sur autre chose ! Merci bien mais je tiens à ma vie, ironisa Drago.

\- N'importe quoi !

Drago ne chercha pas à répondre et se contenta de pointer le tableau de sa baguette pour que des instructions s'affichent.

\- Et sinon, tu comptes me faire faire autre chose que des potions d'un niveau inférieur pour que je m'améliore ?

\- Oui, dès que tu parviendras à faire lesdites potions de niveau inférieur sans merder à un moment donné, rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus.

Potter serra les poings mais n'ajouta rien. Il s'exécuta en silence jusqu'à la fin.

\- C'est bon, dit-il au bout d'une heure trente.

Drago vint et se pencha sur le chaudron. Le résultat était parfait, Potter avait bien respecté les instructions mais il était hors de question pour le professeur de soutien d'avouer à son élève qu'il venait de faire un sans faute. Enfin, pas sans quelques pics.

\- Eh bien Potter, on dirait que quand tu veux, tu es capable de lire un tableau sans bigler ! Bravo !

Ledit Potter fit s'évaporer le chaudron et rangea les ingrédients.

\- Tu ne voulais pas goûter ton œuvre ? s'enquit Drago avec un sourire en coin en imaginant déjà Potter gonfler à cause de la potion d'enflure.

\- Très drôle, Malefoy !

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Rogue.

\- Vous avez terminé ? s'enquit le professeur.

\- Oui, répondit Harry en fermant le placard à ingrédients.

\- Bien, déguerpissez Potter, je dois m'entretenir avec Monsieur Malefoy, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Le balafré regarda tour à tour les deux autres, soudainement suspicieux avant de partir, n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Rogue alla fermer la porte derrière lui et lança un sort de silence.

\- Je voulais savoir où vous en étiez par rapport à ce que vous a confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

\- Il est hors de question que je vous dise quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a donné ces missions à moi, pas à vous…

\- Votre mère m'a fait promettre de vous protéger ! s'emporta Rogue.

\- Eh bien vous direz à ma mère que je n'ai pas besoin de protection. S'il m'a chargé de ces missions, c'est qu'il me croit capable de les réussir ! Moi, pas vous !

\- Vous êtes arrogant mais pas idiot, alors n'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous êtes convaincu par ce que vous dites, Drago. Vous savez très bien qu'il vous a confié cela juste pour se venger de l'échec de votre père au Ministère.

Cela mit Drago hors de lui. Comment ce péteux de Rogue osait parler de l'échec de son père quand lui passait son temps sans rien risquer ?!

\- Et alors, quand bien même ce serait pour ça, je sais que je peux réussir. Je réussirai et mon père retrouvera sa popularité ! Ma famille aussi et vous, vous ne serez plus rien aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

\- Drago, je vous connais depuis toujours, je sais que vous voulez que votre père soit fier de vous mais je sais aussi que vous n'êtes pas fait pour suivre cette voie…

\- J'en ai assez entendu, ne faîtes pas comme si vous me connaissiez ou comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à faire de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Vous ne voulez qu'attirer toute la gloire sur vous sans rien faire, sans rien risquer. Foutez-moi la paix, Professeur, lâcha froidement Drago avant de quitter la salle, fou de colère.

* * *

 **Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et** **j'espère que ça vous plait ?**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le chapitre de la semaine**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure pour un samedi et c'était normal, car ce matin-là avaient lieu les sélections pour son équipe de Quidditch. Dans la Grande Salle, attablé pour le petit déjeuner, le Survivant fut interrompu par l'arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier.

La Une attira immédiatement son attention. Elle annonçait la capture de Stan Rocade, le contrôleur du Magicobus, par le Ministère. Harry trouva cela ridicule. Stan était un idiot mais certainement pas quelqu'un de mauvais. De plus, il n'avait rien qui puisse suffisamment intéresser Voldemort pour qu'il le recrute. Ni relation ni don particulier. Il devait être aussi Mangemort que ce que Rogue avait les cheveux propres.

\- Stan Rocade ?! s'exclama Ron qui lisait le journal avec Hermione.

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

L'article disait que Stan avait été arrêté car des personnes l'avaient entendu se vanter de connaître les plans secrets des Mangemorts.

\- C'est celui qui se vantait d'être bientôt Ministre de la Magie devant des Vélanes, non ? Pendant l'attaque, après la coupe du monde, se rappela Ron.

\- Celui-là même, approuva Harry.

\- En effet, c'est n'importe quoi ! confirma Ron.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes continuaient de débattre sur le cas de l'arrestation de Stan, Hermione continuait, elle, à tourner les pages.

\- Tiens, ça parle de ton père ! Apparemment, il a fait une nouvelle perquisition chez les Malefoy mais a fait chou blanc. Ils parlent d'une source qui lui aurait indiqué que la famille Malefoy avait encore des choses à cacher, expliqua la Gryffondor.

\- C'est moi la source, précisa Harry.

\- Bah apparemment, tu t'es trompé vieux…

\- Ou alors, ils cachent bien leurs secrets, s'entêta-t-il.

\- Ou alors, tu t'es trompé, insista Ron.

\- Ou alors, quoi que Malefoy ait acheté chez Barjow et Beurk, il l'a emmené avec lui à Poudlard !

Le jour où le trio s'était rendu avec les Weasley pour acheter leurs affaires d'école, ils avaient croisé Malefoy et sa mère chez Madame Guipure et, un peu plus tard, ils avaient revu le jeune homme seul avec la tête de celui qui voulait se faire discret. Harry, qui gardait toujours sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui, avait proposé aux deux autres de suivre Malefoy.

Celui-ci s'était rendu chez Barjow et Beurk et malgré le fait que le trio ait utilisé des oreilles à rallonge, ils n'avaient pas pu savoir ce que faisait la fouine dans cette boutique. Hermione avait bien essayé de soutirer des informations au commerçant mais elle avait eu la subtilité d'un Scroutt dans un magasin de potions. Enfin, même si elle avait été plus rusée, Harry doutait fortement que le vieux Barjow se serait laissé aller à la confidence.

\- Nous avons tous été fouillés à notre arrivée, contra Hermione.

\- Pas moi ! s'étonna Harry.

\- Tu es arrivé en retard, je te rappelle. Tu te souviens, tu t'es fait péter le nez par Malefoy parce qu'il t'a découvert en train de l'espionner. D'ailleurs, tu n'avais strictement rien entendu de probant ce jour-là, dit Hermione avec un air suffisant.

\- Je vous dis que Malefoy mijote quelque chose de pas net ! insista-t-il, contrarié que ses deux meilleurs amis ne veuillent pas le croire.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire ! s'exclama Hermione avec lassitude.

Harry releva la tête, plein d'espoir.

\- Mais pas quelque chose du genre que tu penses ! Je ne peux pas croire que Voldemort puisse confier une quelconque mission à Drago Malefoy !

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Ron, lassé de la conversation, lui rappela qu'ils avaient les sélections et qu'ensuite, ils devaient rendre visite à Hagrid.

Ron leur avait confié qu'Hagrid ne lui avait pas adressé la parole en dehors des besoins de son cours. Il avait cherché à plusieurs reprises à lui parler après mais Hagrid disparaissait toujours rapidement. Le trio avait donc conclu que leur ami leur en voulait de ne pas avoir poursuivi sa matière et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour tenter de briser la glace après les épreuves.

\- Allons-y, décréta Harry en se levant.

Une fois au stade, Hermione s'installa dans les gradins où déjà quelques Gryffondors non postulants étaient assis. Sur le terrain, il y avait un nombre impressionnant de candidats qui attendaient.

Harry commença, judicieusement, par ceux qui se proposaient au poste de poursuiveur. C'était là où il y avait le plus de postulants.

Malgré la masse de prétendants il ne mit pas longtemps à sélectionner ses poursuiveurs. Déjà, il élimina une bonne partie des candidats juste en leur faisant faire un tour de terrain sur leurs balais. Certains ne savaient même pas voler. Les trois meilleures furent Katie, Ginny et Demelza Robbins.

Il passa ensuite aux batteurs. Entre ceux qui ne savait pas manier une batte et ceux qui frappèrent par mégarde d'autres joueurs, le choix fut rapide, là aussi. Harry prit Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes, ils n'étaient pas aussi bons que Fred et George mais ils se défendaient bien tout de même.

La sélection pour le poste de gardien fut plus compliquée. A son grand bonheur, Ron faisait partie des meilleurs mais Cormac McLaggen était très bon aussi, peut-être un poil plus que son meilleur ami, si Harry devait être honnête. Seulement, McLaggen était tout bonnement imbuvable. Vantard au possible et il n'avait pas cessé de lui donner des conseils lors des sélections précédentes.

Pour les départager, Harry avait demandé à Ginny de faire cinq lancés à chacun afin de voir lequel en arrêterait le plus. Il espérait que Ron ne craquerait pas sous la pression.

Son meilleur ami, malgré son stress, arrêta les cinq tirs dont un de manière particulièrement spectaculaire.

Cormac, de son côté, en arrêta quatre mais au cinquième, il partit du côté totalement opposé alors que les intentions de Ginny avaient été facilement prévisibles.

Le Survivant choisit Ron et fit face à un McLaggen particulièrement mécontent. Il ne céda pas et regarda le Gryffondor partir dans le mauvais sens pour quitter le terrain avant de se reprendre.

A présent, il n'avait aucun doute, McLaggen avait été soumis à un sortilège de confusion juste avant le cinquième tir de Ginny et Harry savait très bien qui en était l'auteur. Il avait vu Hermione sortir sa baguette et murmurer quelque chose en faisant semblant de tousser, une main devant sa bouche.

En temps normal, il lui aurait parlé pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'approuvait pas mais là, McLaggen était quand même une sacrée plaie il était bien content de pouvoir le refuser.

Harry fixa le premier entraînement de sa nouvelle équipe à jeudi et, avec Hermione et Ron, ils prirent le chemin de la cabane d'Hagrid.

Dans un premier temps, le professeur ne voulut pas leur ouvrir mais il finit par se résigner en voyant que le trio ne semblait pas disposé à partir. Il chercha à les faire culpabiliser en lançant quelques pics et cela leur fit de la peine.

\- Hagrid, nous ne pouvions pas poursuivre votre cours ! Vous n'avez pas idées de la surcharge de travail que nous avons depuis la rentrée ! Harry n'a pris que les matières nécessaires à sa formation d'auror et moi, je suis surchargée de travail à cause des deux options que j'ai en plus. Nous respectons et aimons votre matière mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre une matière de plus en ASPIC, expliqua Hermione.

\- Et moi, c'est bien parce que je ne poursuis pas les potions que j'ai pu prendre votre matière, dit Ron pour appuyer les propos d'Hermione.

Inutile qu'Hagrid sache qu'en fait, Ron avait poursuivi sa matière juste parce que McGonagall lui avait forcé la main. Ceci dit, il ne pouvait nier que le Professeur avait fait des efforts et ne s'en tenait plus qu'au programme.

\- Vous avez raison, j'ai été ridicule de vous en vouloir pour ça, dit Hagrid, tout de suite plus souriant.

L'ambiance se fit nettement plus chaleureuse et ce fut à regret qu'Harry dû abandonner les autres pour rejoindre les cachots et son cours de soutien avec Malefoy.

Ce fut lui qui attendit l'arrivée du Serpentard. Il paraissait particulièrement enjoué et Harry devina que c'était à cause de la perquisition que Monsieur Weasley avait mené chez lui sans rien trouver.

Cependant, le jeune homme n'aborda pas tout de suite le sujet. Il chargea Harry de réaliser une potion d'aiguise-méninges. La préparation étant extrêmement rapide et facile du moment que l'on s'arrêtait au bon moment, Harry eut terminé moins d'une demi-heure plus tard.

\- Fais ton devoir si tu veux, je n'ai pas d'autres idées pour aujourd'hui, dit Malefoy.

Sans un mot, Harry sortit son manuel et son parchemin, ainsi qu'une plume et son encrier. Il commença à travailler calmement mais Malefoy semblait de plus en plus avoir de mal à garder le silence.

Il était installé dans son fauteuil et ne cessait de bouger sa jambe avec impatience, faisant ainsi des claquements agaçants.

\- Malefoy, tu pourrais arrêter ces bruits ?! C'est très énervant ! s'exclama Harry au bout d'un moment.

\- Oh, bien sûr ! Je m'en voudrais de déranger ta concentration ! Ah, attends, non en fait ! Je m'en fous pas mal, s'amusa le Serpentard avant d'accentuer les petits bruissements.

Harry se força à reprendre son devoir mais rien à faire, au plus il essayait de se concentrer, au plus il avait l'impression que les bruits que faisait le Serpentard augmentaient. Finalement, lorsque les deux heures furent quasiment finies, Harry jeta ses affaires dans son sac et le mit sur son épaule, prêt à partir dès qu'il serait l'heure.

\- Tu oublies de me rendre ton devoir.

\- Non, je n'oublie rien mais comme je n'ai pas su me concentrer à cause de toi, il va falloir que je le travail un peu avant de te le remettre, rétorqua sèchement le Survivant.

Le jeune homme affichait un rictus qui irrita un peu plus Harry. Il prenait vraiment sur lui pour ne pas l'insulter ou sortir sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort.

\- Allons Potter, c'est l'échec du père Weasmoche qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Avoue que tu voulais me parler de ça depuis le début ! s'emporta Harry.

\- Peut-être bien, en effet, admit Drago sans honte. Enfin, ne soit pas trop déçu pour lui, il a peut-être pensé à confisquer un des vases ou des tableaux hors de prix que l'on possède au manoir. On en a plein, ce ne sont pas quelques-uns en moins qui nous feront défaut et grâce à ça, les Weasley pourront refaire l'entièreté de leur maison. Enfin, ça ne devrait pas être dur, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils dormaient tous dans la même pièce…

\- Malefoy, ta gueule ! dit Harry avec une colère froide.

\- Quoi ? C'est pour eux que je dis ça ! Ça m'arrive de vouloir être généreux avec ceux dans le besoin, insista le blond, ironique.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils n'ont peut-être pas tes moyens mais ils vivent très bien et dans plus d'amour que tu ne connaîtras jamais, sale fouine arrogante, répliqua Harry.

L'air amusé qu'affichait Malefoy disparut instantanément pour un air de profonde colère.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, mesure tes propos, Potter.

\- Oh, j'ai vexé le pauvre petit Drago ? dit Harry prenant un ton faussement larmoyant. Pauvre petit garçon riche mal aimé…

\- Mal aimé, moi ? demanda le Serpentard. Mes parents m'ont élevé, bordé, conté des histoires. J'ai eu droit à autant de câlins que j'en demandais. Qu'as-tu eu, toi ? Certes, tu as eu une famille de substitution mais ça ne remplace pas des parents, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mes parents sont morts à cause de celui que tu as choisi de servir, pauvre demeuré, et je te promets qu'une fois que je me serai débarrassé de lui, tu auras de nouveau des câlins à la demande de tes parents parce que je ferai tout pour que vous soyez dans la même cellule. Tu crois que celle qu'occupe actuellement ton père est assez grande pour vous trois ?

Ils étaient à présent hors d'eux et s'accrochaient au peu de bon sens qu'il leur restait encore. Ils ne devaient pas en venir à la baguette ou encore aux mains car Rogue s'en apercevrait et ils risquaient de devoir passer encore plus de temps ensemble. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à mettre un terme à cet échange.

\- Tu auras rejoint tes parents bien avant que ma mère ou moi soyons envoyés à Azkaban. Pour ce qui est de te débarrasser de Tu-sais-qui, tu as autant de chances de le faire que Londubat a de chances de devenir danseur de ballet !

\- Je ne compte pas sur la chance Malefoy. La chance, je te la laisse, il t'en faudra beaucoup pour échapper à la prison. Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes mais je sais que tu es impliqué dans un truc louche et je sais que c'est sur ordre de Voldemort que tu agis. Je trouverai des preuves et je prendrai un réel plaisir à te faire rejoindre ton papounet chéri.

Harry était rarement aussi méchant mais Drago Malefoy avait le don pour faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais en lui.

\- Mon père sortira de prison et je vengerai ce que tu lui as fait, rétorqua Drago, tremblant de colère.

\- Ce que je lui ai fait ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! C'est lui et ses copains Mangemorts qui se sont mis à attaquer des adolescents ! Des adolescents par les glandes de Merlin ! Ils voulaient tuer des personnes de ton âge pour une stupide prophétie ! Si ton cher Voldemort était aussi sûr de lui, pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin d'une putain de prophétie qui nous concernait, lui et moi ?! J'ai perdu mon parrain ce jour-là et j'ai failli perdre mes meilleurs amis. Et toi, tu penses que c'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose à ton père ?! A dire vrai, si Voldemort faisait un peu les choses lui-même au lieu de se cacher derrière ses serviteurs, ton père serait toujours libre, pauvre tache.

Harry était complétement essoufflé, plein de fureur mais en même temps, il aurait presque pu avoir pitié de l'air hébété de son vis-à-vis. Cependant, il eut vite fait de se reprendre.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut rétablir la supériorité Sang-Pur…

\- C'est des conneries tout ça. Si c'était vraiment son but, alors il aurait laissé les rênes à un vrai Sang-pur, railla Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Oh ! Tu veux dire que le grand Drago Malefoy se serait incliné devant une personne sans même savoir s'il était digne de ça ? Ton Voldemort, suprématiste Sang-Pur, il est le fils d'un moldu et d'une quasi Cracmole, lâcha Harry, fier de son effet.

\- N'importe quoi…

\- Réfléchis un peu Malefoy, tu as déjà entendu parler d'une famille de Sorcier du nom de Jedusor ? D'ailleurs, savais-tu seulement que le vrai nom de Voldemort était Tom Jedusor, comme son père ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il se soit fait connaître sous un pseudonyme ? Voldemort est le fils d'un moldu, j'ai bien dit moldu et pas né-moldu. Sa mère était Merope Gaunt, fille d'Elvis Gaunt. Demande confirmation à quelqu'un qui le connait assez pour être au courant de ce genre de détails et tu sauras que je dis la vérité. Sur ce, je vais te laisser, l'heure est dépassée.

Harry planta là un Malefoy complétement dévasté. Apparemment, il le croyait sur parole. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui était sortie vainqueur de leur affrontement verbal et il aurait pu en sauter de joie si des élèves ne se trouvaient pas dans le couloir.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre, nouvelle dispute mais cette fois, Harry a lâché une bombe dans le monde de Drago !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ?**

 **Je vous embrasse fort et vous dit à très vite !**


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde !

Merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent.

Vous avez tous réagi sur les révélations d'Harry, là, vous allez découvrir les effets que ça aura eu sur Drago !

En espérant que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rra :

Milanoas : Hey ! Je te remercie, je suis contente que tu trouves ça plausible, c'est important pour moi :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Potter avait fait à Drago la grande révélation sur les origines de Voldemort. Dire que cela n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui aurait été un mensonge. Cela l'avait beaucoup affecté.

Bizarrement, il ne doutait pas que Potter ait dit la vérité. Il n'aurait pas pu inventer ce qu'il lui avait raconté et le lui dire avec autant de facilité.

Après avoir appris cela, il avait tout de même fait des recherches sur la famille Gaunt. Il y avait plusieurs branches à cette généalogie mais le nom était presque éteint. Le dernier Gaunt était Morfin, emprisonné à Azkaban, sans aucune descendance. Son père, Elvis Gaunt, était mort il y avait plus de soixante ans et il n'y avait aucun détail sur Merope Gaunt, sa fille.

Le livre sur les familles Sang-pur anglaises était assez complet du moment que l'on ne cherchait pas d'informations trop récentes. Il n'avait pas été mis à jour depuis dix-sept ans maintenant. Drago pouvait par exemple y lire le mariage de ses parents mais pas sa naissance.

Ainsi, son père avait fléchi devant un Sang-mêlé. Était-il au courant ? Probablement pas, du moins, pas au départ. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer son père s'incliner devant un sorcier de sang inférieur en connaissance de cause. Drago était bien placé pour savoir que le Mage Noir était un parfait orateur. Lui-même avait été convaincu par ce qu'il disait avant que Potter lâche l'information.

Qu'en était-il maintenant ? Ce qu'il avait appris ne changeait rien en soi. Son père était en prison, sa mère était prisonnière de sa propre demeure et pour les libérer, il devait accomplir les deux missions qui lui étaient confiées. Qu'importe qu'il le fasse avec plaisir ou non, cela devait être fait.

A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais considéré ses missions comme une fierté, il avait dit l'inverse devant Rogue pour ne pas montrer de faiblesse mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé de plaisir à devoir faire cela. La vie de ses parents et la sienne en dépendaient, voilà tout.

Oui, il croyait en la supériorité Sang-pur mais non, l'idée de tuer pour ça ne l'avait jamais attiré. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais osé le dire à son père mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Jamais il n'avait ambitionné de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il savait que son père ne l'y aurait jamais forcé sans pression de la part du Lord en personne.

Seulement, voilà, son père était en prison. Jusqu'à présent, il avait tenu Potter pour responsable car c'était plus facile pour lui que de voir les choses en face. Si Voldemort le voulait, son père serait libéré dans les minutes à venir. Rien de plus facile, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'évasion massive qu'il avait organisée l'année précédente mais il ne le faisait pas car il voulait le punir, tout comme il avait chargé Drago de ses deux missions en pensant qu'il échouerait et ainsi, punir encore son père de son échec.

Drago n'avait pas été au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé au Ministère. Il savait simplement que son père et Potter s'était affrontés et que Potter en était sorti vainqueur. S'il était vraiment question d'une prophétie concernant le balafré et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors le Gryffondor lui avait dit la vérité. La seule personne à qui il pouvait en vouloir était Voldemort lui-même.

Son père lui avait un jour expliqué comment fonctionnaient les prophéties du département des mystères. Seules la ou les personnes concernées pouvaient les retirer sans subir de dommages. Donc, seuls Potter ou Voldemort auraient pu mettre la main dessus facilement. Or, au lieu de s'y rendre directement en pleine nuit et de la prendre, il avait missionné son père et d'autres pour attirer Potter et la lui faire prendre. Son père ne serait pas en prison si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas eu peur d'y aller lui-même.

Ceci dit, ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas la moindre importance. Il était bloqué et il était hors de question de se résoudre à demander l'aide de Rogue. Le Mage Noir lui avait intimé l'ordre d'agir seul et il serait certainement puni s'il faisait appel à son professeur de potions, sans parler des conséquences qui pourraient retomber sur ses parents.

Ainsi, durant le mois écoulé, Drago avait continué à faire des recherches infructueuses sur l'armoire et à mettre un autre plan au point.

Du côté des heures de soutien, Potter et lui ne s'étaient plus parlé d'autre sujets que les potions. Les choses étaient bien mieux ainsi pour ses nerfs.

Niveau scolarité, Drago se débattait pour ne pas se laisser déborder. Entre les cours, les heures de soutien, les devoirs et ses nombreuses heures de recherches, il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier des devoirs à rendre. S'il parvenait à amadouer la plupart de ses professeurs, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de McGonagall.

Elle lui avait retiré des points à plusieurs reprises et, décidant que ça ne suffisait plus, elle avait décidé de le coller aujourd'hui, jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Drago avait fait semblant de protester mais en réalité, il était heureux de cette punition. Son plan était en place et en restant à Poudlard, cela lui donnerait un alibi en or, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison pour qu'il soit soupçonné.

Il était devenu plus méfiant depuis que Potter avait révélé avoir des doutes sur lui. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait sur le balafré, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était déterminé et qu'il savait comment fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres. Il fallait donc qu'il se montre on ne peut plus prudent.

Pour la Salle sur demande, il avait fait appel à Crabbe et Goyle qui montaient la garde à tour de rôle sous une autre forme. Lorsque Voldemort lui avait ordonné de mener à bien ses missions, Drago avait eu l'idée de faire des stocks de quelques potions qui pourraient se révéler utiles avant la rentrée. Le Polynectar, en faisait partie.

Il avait eu un peu peur lorsque Rusard les avait fouillés à la rentrée mais cet incapable n'y avait vu que du feu. Il n'avait eu qu'à montrer la fausse ordonnance que lui avait fourni un Mangemort travaillant à Sainte-Mangouste pour faire passer son stock comme un traitement.

Drago se sentait serein vis-à-vis de Potter. Avec les précautions qu'il avait prises, il pouvait être certain que le Gryffondor n'apprendrait rien de compromettant sur lui. Maintenant, la seule chose qui l'angoissait était de savoir si son plan allait fonctionner. Il ne savait pas ce qui le terrifiait le plus, que cela échoue ou qu'au contraire, cela réussisse.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai bien cru que vous seriez en retard ! s'exclama McGonagall, devant la porte de sa classe.

Le jeune homme sursauta, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était arrivé à destination tellement il avait été pris dans ses pensées.

\- Eh bien, ne restez pas planté là, entrez !

Drago pénétra dans la salle et attendit les instructions. McGonagall voulait simplement qu'il fasse le devoir qu'il n'avait pas rendu en sachant que s'il n'avait pas terminé d'ici la fin de l'après-midi, il reviendrait la semaine suivante.

Heureusement qu'il était bon élève en Métamorphose et qu'il connaissait bien le sujet du devoir, sinon, cela aurait été très difficile de terminer dans les temps. Il avait eu du mal à se concentrer tant son esprit était tourné vers ce qu'il avait mis en place.

Lorsque McGonagall le libéra après avoir jeté un œil à son travail, le jeune homme descendit directement dans la grande salle. Quoi qu'il se passe, il finirait bien par entendre des rumeurs à cet endroit où les élèves allaient et venaient.

Finalement, il n'entendit rien au sujet de son plan et sut qu'il avait raté son coup en voyant Dumbledore assis à la table des professeurs. Il remarqua que certains Gryffondor semblaient particulièrement abattus mais il ne trouva aucun moyen discret pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Contrarié, il quitta la Grande Salle pour retourner dans sa salle commune. Ce soir, il ne retournerait pas dans la Salle sur Demande, il avait besoin de se reposer et de passer une soirée tranquille. Cependant, à peine était-il arrivé dans le couloir des cachots que Rogue s'empara de son bras et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans son bureau.

\- Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?! demanda le professeur de potions, sa voix trahissant la colère froide qu'il ressentait.

\- Pas aux dernières nouvelles en tout cas, répondit Drago avec insolence.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement comment vous vous y êtes pris pour que ce collier se retrouve dans les mains de Katie Bell mais si votre plan était qu'il arrive entre les mains de Dumbledore, d'un, ça n'a pas réussi mais de deux, ce plan était d'une maladresse et d'une inconscience crasse !

\- Qui vous dit que c'est moi ?

\- Par Salazar, Drago, ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi ! Vous vous rendez compte que la petite Bell se retrouve entre la vie et la mort ?! On ne sait pas si elle se réveillera un jour…

Le jeune homme ne montra rien mais intérieurement, il était secoué. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'une étudiante soit blessée, même si c'était une Gryffondor.

\- Pensiez-vous réellement atteindre votre cible ainsi ?

Drago ne répondit pas, il était encore en train de songer à Katie Bell. Il avait soumis Rosmerta, la propriétaire des Trois Balais, à l'Imperium et il lui avait donné des ordres clairs. Elle devait confier le collier à un ou une élève, qu'elle soumettrait elle-même à l'Imperium et lui ordonner de mener le paquet jusqu'à Dumbledore avec interdiction de l'ouvrir. Il n'y aurait pas dû avoir de blessé jusqu'à ce que le collier n'arrive entre les mains du Directeur et qu'il ne l'ouvre. Qu'est-ce qui avait foiré ?!

\- De plus, je tiens à vous signaler que Potter vous a accusé d'être à l'origine de ça…

\- J'étais en retenue avec la vieille chouette, se défendit Drago.

\- C'est exactement ce que le Professeur McGonagall lui a répondu mais ça n'a pas semblé le convaincre. Il a insisté sur le fait que vous auriez très bien pu confier le collier à une autre personne… Enfin, il n'a aucune preuve, pour l'instant mais vous savez comme moi qu'il a particulièrement tendance à se mêler de tout et maintenant, il sait que c'est après Dumbledore que vous en avez donc vous pouvez être sûr qu'il se montrera encore plus acharné à découvrir vos petits secrets.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de Potter, rétorqua Drago.

\- Vous devriez ! Inutile de vous rappeler ce qu'il a fait les années précédentes. Il m'insupporte et ça me donne la migraine rien que de le reconnaître mais il ne manque pas de talent pour fouiner dans les affaires des autres. De plus, avec l'horripilante Miss-je-sais-tout à ses côtés, il peut mettre au point des plans bien plus intelligents que les vôtres !

Le jeune homme adressa un regard noir à son professeur.

\- Je peux vous aider, Drago…

\- Non ! C'est ma mission et je la réussirai sans vous !

\- Vous ne pourrez jamais réussir avec des plans aussi hasardeux…

\- Eh bien je trouverai autre chose ! Je n'ai besoin de personne !

Hors de lui, Drago quitta la pièce mais au lieu de se rendre dans la salle commune, il erra dans le château quasiment désert. Le repas était à présent terminé et la plupart des élèves se trouvaient dans leurs quartiers. Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva dans les toilettes des filles, celles qui étaient condamnées à cause du fantôme pleurnichard. Le jeune homme referma derrière lui et se laissa glisser par terre.

Ça n'avait rien de très hygiénique mais en ce moment, c'était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Sachant très bien qu'ici, il aurait l'intimité nécessaire, il se laissa aller à pleurer.

Il ressentait trop de pression à cause de ses foutues missions. Sa vie et celles de ses parents étaient en jeu, c'était un poids trop grand pour quelqu'un de son âge.

En plus, il ressentait une grande culpabilité à l'égard de Katie Bell. Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser personne. Et si elle ne s'en sortait pas ? Il aurait tué une adolescente, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué Mimi Geignarde.

Oui, il connaissait cette histoire, après que Potter ait terrassé le Basilic, l'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école. Ils avaient ainsi appris où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, quel monstre elle contenait et aussi, qui en avait été la victime.

Allait-il devenir aussi dénué de sentiments que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Non, il en doutait. Le Mage Noir n'avait pas dû ressentir le moindre remord après avoir tué cette gamine alors que lui, il était rongé par ce sentiment.

Il ne savait pas si c'était un bien ou un mal. Au final, sans les remords ou la peur de blesser quelqu'un, il pourrait mettre au point des plans bien plus osés…

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Drago se leva soudainement en essuyant ses yeux et en tâchant de retrouver un minimum de dignité, prêt à passer ses nerfs sur l'élève qui venait de le trouver dans une telle position de faiblesse mais sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil en découvrant le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde. Il aurait dû y penser. Certes, c'était un endroit où aucun élève ne venait mais elle, elle s'y trouvait souvent.

\- Je ne pleurais pas, se défendit-il tout de même.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec un petit sourire.

\- Ça fait plusieurs minutes que je t'entends de ma cabine et en plus, il te reste une larme, juste là, dit-elle en pointant la joue droite du jeune homme.

Drago l'essuya et s'apprêta à repartir mais Mimi reprit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas une honte de pleurer tu sais ? Je pleure souvent moi…

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, je ne dois pas être faible…

\- Pleurer n'est pas être faible, c'est juste un bon moyen pour relâcher la pression ou évacuer sa tristesse.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça, insista Drago.

\- Comme tu voudras mais si jamais ça te reprend, sache que tu peux revenir ici, je ne dirai rien à personne, promis.

Elle avait à présent un visage plein d'espoir, comme si l'idée qu'il puisse revenir pleurer dans ses toilettes la rendait heureuse. Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et partit. Il devait dormir, dès le lendemain, il allait devoir trouver un autre plan et continuer ses recherches sur l'armoire.

* * *

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir lu !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ?**

 **J'attends vos réaction avec impatience.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous embrasse !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis ravie de vos réactions sur le chapitre 7 et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira aussi !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Harry se réveilla le lundi matin avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi, ou presque. Il avait beaucoup pensé à Katie, s'inquiétant de son état, mais aussi de savoir qui avait pu mettre ce collier entre ses mains. Un seul nom lui venait en tête : Malefoy.

Il n'avait aucune preuve, mais la certitude n'en était pas moins forte. Même si la fouine était restée à Poudlard, il n'en démordait pas. Celui-ci avait dû faire passer l'objet par un intermédiaire. Le fait qu'il soit le seul à y croire l'énervait encore plus.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas vraiment essayé de prouver qu'il avait raison de penser que la fouine mijotait quelque chose. Bien sûr, il avait suivi Malefoy avec sa carte mais sans plus. Maintenant que Katie avait été blessée, il était déterminé à prouver ce qu'il avançait. Il allait le suivre avec plus d'attention sur sa carte mais aussi, grâce à sa cape.

En dehors de sa sortie de la veille à Pré-au-Lard, le temps s'était écoulé plutôt lentement. Les heures de soutien avec Malefoy étaient calmes depuis sa révélation sur les origines de Voldemort. Il arrivait à gérer ses cours et ses devoirs.

Ceux de Défense contre les forces du mal étaient les plus passionnants. Passer d'une professeure comme Ombrage à un professeur comme Maugrey était un changement radical. Au final, ils avaient très peu de théorie et beaucoup de pratique.

Par contre, Harry avait beaucoup de difficultés à maîtriser les sortilèges informulés, à l'instar de beaucoup d'élèves. Il avait beau connaitre les sorts que Maugrey enseignait, comme les autres membres de l'AD, il n'arrivait toujours pas à les lancer de cette manière.

Cependant, même si l'ancien auror les encourageait fortement à ne pas prononcer les formules, il restait encore tolérant et ne pénalisait personne. Il avait toutefois averti qu'à partir de la rentrée de janvier, des points seraient enlevés pour ceux qui ne maîtriseraient toujours pas cette technique.

De plus, il n'était pas le seul, en Sortilèges et en Métamorphose aussi les professeurs insistaient sur les informulés. Clairement, si Harry s'en sortait encore aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à la tolérance dont ses enseignants faisaient encore preuve. Il allait vite devoir apprendre à les maîtriser s'il ne voulait pas rater son année.

Enfin, il devait déjà se sentir heureux que la matière de Rogue ne nécessite pas d'informulés. Sans ça, il pouvait être sûr que le professeur ne manquerait pas de lui faire des réflexions désobligeantes quand bien même la majorité des autres élèves ne réussissait pas plus que lui.

La journée passa rapidement et Harry avait hâte de rejoindre Dumbledore le soir-même. Il avait reçu un mot de sa part la veille. Il allait pouvoir lui parler de ses soupçons sur Malefoy, peut-être que lui serait plus réceptif que les autres… Il l'espérait en tout cas.

Après le repas, Harry prit le chemin du bureau directorial et s'installa dans son fauteuil habituel une fois qu'il fut invité à entrer.

\- Je suppose que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé hier pendant qu'on remontait de Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Harry après l'avoir salué.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Comment va Katie ?

\- Elle a été transportée à Sainte-Mangouste dans la nuit. Son état dépasse les compétences de notre infirmière, répondit le directeur avec gravité.

\- Est-ce que vous en savez plus sur le responsable ? s'enquit Harry, impatient d'en arriver là où il le voulait depuis le début.

\- Non, sans Miss Bell pour nous en dire plus sur la manière dont elle est entrée en possession de ce collier, nous ne pourrons jamais tirer cette histoire au clair.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a parlé de mes soupçons à propos de Ma…

\- Oui Harry, le Professeur McGonagall m'a parlé de tes doutes sur Monsieur Malefoy, mais je la rejoins, sans preuve, tu ne devrais pas accuser un de tes camarades de classe de la sorte. D'autant que ce jeune homme était en retenue ce jour-là…

\- Il aurait très bien pu faire passer le collier par quelqu'un d'autre…, l'interrompit Harry.

\- Tout comme il pourrait ne pas être mêlé à cette histoire, l'interrompit à son tour Dumbledore.

Son ton était calme mais plutôt sec, Harry comprit qu'il ne devait pas insister sur ce point. Il repensa soudainement à Mondingus Fletcher qu'il avait croisé à Pré-au-Lard, les bras chargés d'objets volés au Square Grimmaurd. Cela était complétement sorti de son esprit car juste après ça, il avait vu Katie frôler le collier.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas non plus sur ce sujet, Dumbledore n'y pouvant pas grand-chose, et Harry se fichait un peu de ce qu'il avait pu voler au final. Bien sûr, cela l'avait énervé, mais plus pour le principe que pour les objets en eux-mêmes. Le Directeur promit simplement de faire en sorte que le voleur ne puisse plus pénétrer dans la demeure dont il avait hérité.

Dumbledore lui montra ensuite un nouveau souvenir. Il s'agissait d'un souvenir de Beurk, l'un des propriétaires de Barjow et Beurk. Harry put voir Merope, bien enceinte, venir vendre le médaillon qu'il avait précédemment vu au cou d'Elvis Gaunt.

Harry n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en prix de vente des bijoux, que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou moldu, mais, s'agissant d'un objet ayant appartenu à l'un des quatre illustres fondateurs de Poudlard, il se doutait qu'il devait valoir une fortune.

Cependant, le boutiquier ne lui en proposa que dix Gallions et la jeune femme accepta sans aucune hésitation. Elle était désemparée et cela se voyait, l'homme avait honteusement profité de la faiblesse de Merope et cela choqua profondément Harry.

Après ça, Dumbledore lui raconta ce qu'il savait ou avait déduit. Merope avait mis son fils au monde dans un orphelinat moldu et avait juste eu le temps de nommer son enfant avant de mourir, probablement à cause des derniers mois de précarité qu'elle avait connus.

Ils passèrent ensuite à un second souvenir, le dernier de la soirée où Harry put voir un Dumbledore bien plus jeune rendre visite à un Tom Jedusor âgé de onze ans. Avec le comportement de l'enfant, ce qu'il avait laissé échapper devant Dumbledore et ce que la directrice de l'orphelinat avait elle-même confié, Harry se demanda comment son directeur avait pu accepter de l'intégrer à l'école.

Cependant, il se garda bien de dire cela à voix haute, pas en le formulant ainsi en tout cas. Le vieux sage lui répondit simplement que oui, le jeune garçon lui avait paru inquiétant mais qu'il avait juste décidé de le garder à l'œil.

Harry repartit jusqu'à sa salle commune en se disant qu'en fait, tout ce qu'il vivait, tout ce que le monde magique vivait depuis le retour de Voldemort ou plus généralement, depuis sa première ascension, aurait pu être évité si Dumbledore n'avait pas cette fâcheuse tendance à penser que du bon existait en chacun.

Il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Dumbledore avait fait ce qu'il avait pu et ce qu'il avait cru juste. Certes, ça n'était pas assez, mais l'erreur était humaine et c'était ce qu'il était en fait. Harry avait toujours tendance à voir son directeur comme quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune faille mais ça n'était pas le cas, il était comme tout le monde au fond.

Le lendemain matin, il raconta tout de son entrevue à Ron et Hermione avant d'aller en cours. Comme lui, ils furent choqués d'apprendre que le boutiquier avait osé n'offrir que dix Gallions pour un bijou inestimable à une femme enceinte dans le besoin.

Et enfin, faisant écho à ce qu'avait pensé Harry plus tôt, Ron trouva que Dumbledore aurait pu éviter tout ça en se montrant plus attentif et surtout, plus méfiant en ce qui concernait le petit Tom Jedusor. Hermione, par contre, trouvait qu'il était trop facile de remettre la faute sur une seule personne.

Une fois à Poudlard, l'enfant avait été sous la responsabilité de pas mal d'adultes qui n'avaient rien vu de son manège. Dumbledore, au moins, l'avait surveillé, même si ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Quant à l'après Poudlard, là aussi, pas mal de monde avait essayé de le stopper, sans succès.

Vu comme ça, Harry était plutôt d'accord avec elle, ça rejoignait l'une des pensées qu'il avait eues la veille avant de se coucher. Dumbledore n'était pas un surhomme.

Ensuite, l'attention de ses deux meilleurs amis fut détournée par une annonce sur le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune. Il était écrit qu'un bal serait organisé pour Noël, qu'il aurait lieu le dernier vendredi avant les vacances, soit, le 20 décembre. Ils apprirent par Lavande, qui passait par là au moment de leur lecture, que l'idée avait était lancée par les deux préfets-en-chef, dans le plus grand des secrets, et que les professeurs avaient donné leur accord.

\- Franchement, ils auraient pu nous avertir, nous, les préfets, se plaignit Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Ils voulaient probablement être sûrs que ce soit accordé avant que ça ne s'ébruite et que ça fasse des déçus en cas de refus, raisonna Hermione.

Ron bougonna dans son coin et Hermione ne chercha pas plus à comprendre où était le problème. Harry, lui, devinait que si ça ne l'enchantait pas, c'était parce qu'il n'osait pas faire le premier pas et inviter la fille qu'il voulait, mais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse, une fois de plus, par y aller avec un autre.

Son meilleur ami n'était vraiment pas doué parce qu'Harry avait très bien deviné qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione et celle-ci lui avait tendu des perches tout au long de la matinée pour qu'il en vienne à se lancer, sans succès. Elle laissa tomber une fois le déjeuner terminé, après une dernière tentative, lassée de voir Ron continuer à bouder à cause de l'organisation d'un bal.

Harry les laissa alors qu'ils commençaient à se disputer au sujet des humeurs de Ron. Pour une fois, il était heureux d'avoir une raison de les abandonner. Il commençait à en avoir marre d'assister à leurs querelles ridicules. Au final, le problème n'était jamais vraiment le sujet de leurs disputes, c'était juste que l'un attendait que l'autre fasse le premier pas et inversement. Résultat, ils finissaient par s'aboyer dessus en prenant la moindre petite excuse pour le faire.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de soutien, Malefoy était déjà présent.

\- Tiens, ton devoir pour demain. Comme d'habitude, j'ai ajouté quelques passages importants. Il ne te reste plus qu'à copier, dit-il en déposant le parchemin sur la table.

\- Merci, répondit Harry avant de mettre le papier dans son sac.

Depuis leur altercation qui remontait au mois dernier, ils se contentaient de parler uniquement des potions et de tout ce qui s'y rapportait, comme les devoirs d'Harry. Dans ces conditions, le Survivant n'avait pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre. Malefoy prenait ça très au sérieux, au final. Bon, il se doutait que c'était à cause de la menace de Rogue de baisser les notes de Malefoy s'il échouait. Ceci dit, il n'en méritait pas moins ses remerciements, quand bien même il s'en fichait royalement.

Le Gryffondor se mit ensuite au travail, non sans glisser quelques regards en direction du Serpentard qui semblait somnoler dans son fauteuil. Harry avait remarqué qu'il paraissait particulièrement fatigué, à cause des gros cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais préoccupé également. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qui lui avait donné cette dernière impression, après tout, ses relations avec Malefoy ne lui permettaient pas de dire qu'il le connaissait.

Enfin si, il connaissait certaines choses de lui, mais ça n'avait rien de comparable avec ses amis. Ron et Hermione étaient les seuls chez qui il pouvait dire s'ils étaient tristes, inquiets, heureux, amusés… Pourtant, là, il en était sûr, Malefoy était préoccupé.

\- Malefoy, j'ai fini, annonça Harry au bout d'une heure trente.

Le Serpentard sursauta et après un bâillement, il se leva pour regarder le chaudron.

\- C'est parfait, lâcha-t-il avant de retourner dans son fauteuil.

Même si Harry avait terminé, l'un comme l'autre attendait toujours la fin des deux heures par peur d'écoper d'une colle injustifiée. Connaissant Rogue et son sens de la justice tout relatif, il valait mieux ne pas le provoquer.

\- Parfait ?! Wow, Malefoy, tu dois vraiment être épuisé pour dire ça, se moqua Harry, gentiment pour une fois.

Il ne perdait pas de vue qu'il avait devant lui celui qui était responsable de l'état de Katie. Il n'avait aucune preuve mais il en était toujours intimement persuadé. Toutefois, il savait que ce n'était pas en le questionnant ou en l'agressant qu'il aurait des réponses, alors autant rester courtois. Qui sait, peut-être que ça marcherait d'ici quelques temps.

\- Ouais, enfin, parfait, parfait… Aussi parfait que ça puisse être pour une de tes concoctions, ajouta-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Harry ne manqua pas le bref sourire en coin qui passa sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

\- Tu dors mal ? finit-il par demander.

Malefoy ouvrit un œil et regarda son vis-à-vis avec ce qui ressemblait à de la suspicion.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je te demandais si tu avais des problèmes de sommeil, reformula Harry.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? demanda le jeune homme, à présent bien éveillé et contrarié.

\- Je cherche juste à faire la conversation et tu as l'air particulièrement fatigué, du coup…

\- Eh bien arrête ça ! Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec toi. Sérieusement, tu crois que si je dors mal, c'est à toi que je viendrais en parler ?!

\- Ok Malefoy, oublie ma question. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai cru que discuter avec toi serait une bonne idée !

\- Moi non plus, tu vois ! Non mais franchement, tu croyais quoi ?! Qu'on allait échanger autour d'un thé ?!

\- Si j'ai le droit de te faire bouffer la tasse, je suis plutôt partant pour le thé, répondit posément Harry.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa. Harry se tourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Maugrey Fol œil était là.

\- Potter, je voulais te voir, annonça-t-il. Monsieur Malefoy, vous pouvez partir.

Le Serpentard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et laissa les deux autres en tête à tête.

\- Professeur Maugrey ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

\- Ecoute, j'ai pas mal réfléchi depuis le début de l'année et je pense qu'il serait bien que je te donne des cours particuliers.

\- Encore des cours particuliers ?!

\- Il s'agirait d'une petite heure par semaine, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais toi plus que quiconque devrait maîtriser les informulés. Il faut que tu sois préparé à ce qui t'attend et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu le seras.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de refuser, bien sûr, perdre du temps libre ne l'enchantait pas, surtout qu'il n'avait déjà plus grand-chose, mais ça n'était qu'une heure et il fallait vraiment qu'il maîtrise cette technique, Maugrey avait raison.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien, disons que nous ferons ça chaque vendredi, juste après tes cours, décida l'ancien auror.

Harry acquiesça et sans un mot de plus, l'homme partit. Harry rassembla ses affaires et retourna jusqu'à sa salle commune. De là, il regarda la Carte du Maraudeur, à la recherche de Malefoy. Et il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Malefoy ne s'y trouvait pas, une fois de plus.

* * *

Et voilà, une petite altercation, encore mais il faut dire qu'Harry n'a pas été très subtil !

J'espère que ça vous a plus :)

 **La semaine prochaine, nous serons du PDV de Drago et nous aurons droit à une petite victoire, ça parlera aussi de Quidditch et Drago se posera des questions sur sa vie privé !**

 **Voilà, j'ai eu l'idée de vous faire un petit résumé du chapitre suivant à la fin de chaque chapitre, est-ce que ça vous plait ? Voulez-vous que je continue ? Est-ce que j'en dis trop ?**

Je vous embrasse et vous dit à la semaine prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou,**

 **Me voilà pour le chapitre 9 !**

 **Hier, j'ai terminé l'écriture du chapitre 29, je suis contente !**

 **Bon, trève de bla-bla, bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Drago se trouvait dans la grande salle. Comme tous les matins d'avant match, il s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude mais aujourd'hui, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le match imminent, opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor.

Hier soir, Rogue lui avait fait passer un message venant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne l'avait pas menacé, il s'était contenté de lui dire qu'il attendait de connaître ses progrès et ses plans, Drago s'était empressé de rédiger sa réponse.

Seulement, il savait que sa missive risquait de déclencher une des fameuses colères dont le Lord avait le secret. Il espérait simplement que sa mère ne se trouverait pas auprès de lui lorsque Rogue lui remettrait sa réponse.

Le jeune homme termina son petit déjeuner et se leva de table, bien décidé à rester toute la journée dans la salle sur demande. Au diable le match, et ses heures avec Potter n'étaient prévues que pour le lendemain.

\- Urquhart, trouve un remplaçant pour aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas du tout apte, mentit-il.

\- Par Salazar, Malefoy, tu ne peux pas me faire un coup comme ça !

\- Pourtant, c'est le cas, se contenta de répondre l'intéressé.

\- Déjà que tu ne viens pratiquement plus aux entraînements…

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Comme si le Quidditch entrait dans la liste de ses priorités. Bien sûr, Urquhart ignorait tout de ce qui pesait sur ses épaules et c'était très bien comme ça, mais ses tentatives pour le faire culpabiliser l'irritait plus qu'autre chose. Il avait bien de la chance si la plus grosse épine dans son pied était l'absence de son attrapeur à leur premier match…

\- Je viens de te dire que je ne suis pas en forme, tu voudrais quoi ? Que je tombe de mon balai pour te faire plaisir ? lâcha-t-il sèchement.

\- Non, bien sûr que non… Bon, je vais prévenir Harper qu'il jouera à ta place pour cette fois-ci, il est plutôt bon.

\- Parfait, bon match, dit Drago avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la Grande Salle.

Le jeune homme se rendit ensuite dans la Salle sur Demande, veillant bien à ce qu'il n'y ait personne à proximité avant d'y pénétrer. Sans aucune hésitation, il retira le drap avec lequel il recouvrait toujours l'armoire et tira vers lui les livres qu'il cachait au-dessous du meuble.

Il recommença sa lecture, de plus en plus désespéré à chaque page qu'il tournait. Il avait quasiment épuisé tous les ouvrages touchant de près ou de loin à l'expertise d'artefacts magiques rares qu'il avait mis de côtés. S'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de savoir si l'armoire devant laquelle il était assis était une vraie ou une copie dans ce livre ou le dernier qu'il lui restait, il ne saurait pas du tout quoi faire de plus.

Si seulement il réussissait enfin à trouver une réponse à cette question, il aurait au moins l'impression d'avancer un tout petit peu. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à progresser, il en avait vraiment besoin.

La rentrée était passée depuis plus d'un mois et demi à présent et le seul plan qu'il avait pu mettre en œuvre avait été un échec retentissant, qui, en plus, avait failli coûter la vie à une élève. Il n'allait pas tenir toute l'année dans cet état d'esprit négatif avec les pressions du Lord qui allaient se faire, à n'en pas douter, de plus en plus menaçantes et de plus en plus régulières.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas connu pour sa patience et même s'il avait laissé à Drago jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour parvenir à tuer Dumbledore, nul doute qu'il chercherait à lui faire payer son inefficacité s'il n'avait pas régulièrement une preuve d'avancée.

Alors qu'il tournait une page de plus avec lassitude, Drago prit connaissance du titre du nouveau chapitre et se redressa rapidement. Il y était, enfin ! Il avait trouvé le moyen d'être fixé sur les origines de cette armoire.

Il commença à ressentir du soulagement mais il le refoula bien vite. il allait avoir sa réponse, mais il ne savait pas encore si ça irait dans son sens ou pas. S'il s'avérait qu'il se trouvait devant une copie bon marché, il serait alors quasiment impossible de la refaire fonctionner et il devrait trouver un nouveau plan pour faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard.

Tendu au possible, le jeune homme tourna autour de l'armoire et regarda à l'arrière, tout en bas, si les runes apparaissant sur le livre étaient aussi présentes sur l'artefact magique. Il ferma les yeux tout en prenant une profonde inspiration avant de les rouvrir et de s'éclairer d'un Lumos. Il ne tarda pas à trouver des runes à l'endroit exact indiqué par l'ouvrage. Restait à savoir si elles étaient aussi identiques.

Il abaissa sa baguette de façon à mieux voir les inscriptions sur le bois et ses yeux firent la navette entre l'artefact et le livre. Il cria presque de joie après avoir étudié la dernière rune. Cela concordait, c'était déjà un bon début.

Jamais il n'avait remarqué les runes sur l'armoire, mais pour sa défense, elles étaient vraiment minuscules et quand bien même les aurait-il vues, elles n'auraient pas retenu son attention. Les runes anciennes étaient souvent présentes sur les artefacts magiques, rares ou même plus communs. De plus, même s'il étudiait ce genre d'inscriptions, son niveau en la matière n'était apparemment pas suffisant pour qu'il puisse les comprendre. Il n'avait jamais vu les signes présents sur l'armoire ou sur le livre.

En secouant la tête, il refit le tour de l'armoire pour continuer sa vérification. Qu'importe ce que les runes pouvaient dire, l'important était qu'elles soient les mêmes que sur le livre et ça, c'était le cas.

Le jeune homme ouvrit l'armoire en grand et prit bien soin de bloquer les portes pour ne pas qu'elles se referment sur lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire un séjour à Sainte-Mangouste comme Montague l'année précédente.

Toujours à l'aide de sa baguette allumée, il parcourut l'intérieur droit du meuble jusqu'à trouver la petite inscription « Ulric Sydney Hilliard – 1753 ». Là encore, Drago soupira de soulagement. Selon le livre, le nom devait obligatoirement être présent, mais l'année pouvait changer entre 1742, 1753 et 1758. Il s'agissait des trois années où trois paires d'Armoires à Disparaître avaient été construites par l'inventeur. Les trois seuls modèles originaux.

Le jeune homme était presque sur le point de pleurer de joie tellement il se sentait soulagé. Il était enfin fixé et il pourrait poursuivre avec ce plan, même s'il lui restait énormément à accomplir pour qu'il soit possible de faire passer des Mangemorts.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de vérifier celle de Barjow et Beurk car comme elles étaient reliées, ça impliquait forcément que l'autre avait été créée en même temps que celle devant laquelle il se trouvait.

Le jeune homme récupéra tous les livres en sa possession et les réduisit avant de les laisser tomber dans sa poche. Il n'allait certainement pas attirer l'attention sur lui en se promenant avec tout ça dans les bras. Il s'empressa de rédiger une note pour informer sa mère d'une petite avancée, et pour lui rendre les ouvrages qu'il avait empruntés au manoir.

Il préférait être trop prudent et ne pas les laisser traîner, même s'il doutait que quelqu'un puisse faire le lien entre tous ces livres et ce qui l'intéressait à l'intérieur.

Une fois débarrassé de la plupart des ouvrages, il se rendit à la bibliothèque pour restituer ceux qu'il lui restait. Dès le lendemain, il faudrait qu'il y revienne pour voir s'il pouvait trouver des livres intéressant sur la réparation d'artefacts magiques rares. Dans sa valise, il en avait déjà qu'il avait pris de chez lui avant de partir.

En passant par le hall, il vit que des élèves commençaient à rentrer en masse dans le château. Au vu de la mine déconfite des Serpentard qu'il voyait passer, il en déduisit qu'ils venaient de perdre. Enfin, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, Harper était moins bon que lui, c'était un fait. A dire vrai, il l'aurait assez mal vécu si son remplaçant avait réussi là où il avait toujours échoué.

Drago vit Théo arriver et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Alors ? demanda le blond.

\- Alors 250 à 40, Weasley semblait en grande forme, il en a arrêté pas mal, expliqua Théo avec déception.

Drago tâcha de prendre un air concerné, mais il se sentait trop heureux de sa réussite d'un peu plus tôt qu'il eut assez de mal à simuler.

\- Et toi, tu étais où ?

\- Pas en forme, répondit-il évasivement.

Théo sembla perplexe mais ne posa pas plus de questions, ce dont Drago lui fut reconnaissant. Mentir aux autres n'était pas un problème, mais il préférait éviter de le faire avec son ami. Déjà parce que Théo était bien trop perspicace pour qu'il se laisse prendre si facilement, mais aussi parce qu'il était le seul qu'il avait appris à considérer comme un véritable ami.

Sans se concerter, les deux Serpentard entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à leur table pour le déjeuner. Ils ne tardèrent pas à être rejoints par d'autres comme Daphné, Pansy, Zabini et Harper, ce qui était plus rare concernant ce dernier.

Il écouta les autres parler du match qui venait d'avoir lieu et fit de gros efforts pour avoir l'air contrarié, mais en fait, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, tout comme Théo s'il notait son air ennuyé. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme n'était pas un grand fan de ce sport ou de sport en général. Bien sûr, il savait apprécier un bon match de temps en temps, mais ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il fallait espérer avoir plusieurs heures de discussion passionnante sur le Quidditch.

\- J'ai bien failli l'avoir avant ce maudit Balafré, le Vif d'Or, mais il m'a déconcentré ! s'exclama Harper avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Déconcentré ? s'enquit Drago, son attention soudainement ravivée.

\- Ouais, il m'a demandé combien tu m'avais payé pour jouer à ta place et je ne sais pas… Ça m'a perturbé…

Drago ricana. Harper devait vraiment dire la vérité en disant qu'il avait bien failli attraper le Vif avant Potter, parce que pour sortir un truc aussi nul et sans intérêt, il fallait vraiment être désespéré. Enfin, le plus aberrant restait qu'Harper se soit fait avoir comme un idiot.

\- Enfin, moi j'aurais quand même eu de quoi rire, annonça Zabini avec un rictus.

\- Ah ? s'enquit Pansy, intéressée.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu Potter après la victoire. Il s'est précipité sur la rouquine pour la câliner. Il fallait voir l'air tout gêné qu'il avait après, mais le mieux, ça a été quand Thomas a embrassé la Weaslette. Potter m'a presque fait de la peine avec son air de chien battu, raconta-t-il avant de partir dans un fou rire partagé de tous ceux qui avaient entendu.

Drago mêla son rire aux autres mais intérieurement, il ne riait pas. Potter en pinçait pour Ginny Weasley et il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi cette idée l'énervait. Peut-être simplement parce que Potter avait le loisir de s'intéresser aux filles et pas lui… Oui, c'était la seule raison qu'il voyait parce qu'une chose était sûre, il n'était pas le moins du monde attiré par la Weaslette.

\- Drago ? s'enquit Théo au bout d'un moment.

\- Hum ?

\- On y va ?

\- Ouais, accepta-t-il en se levant.

Les deux Serpentard quittèrent la table sans faire attention aux autres et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune où ils s'installèrent dans un coin.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Théo.

Drago réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de Blaise. Plus vraiment à Potter en fait, mais à d'autres choses qui y étaient liées. Il n'avait embrassé que Pansy et ça n'avait pas été une réussite, il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'elle avait su éveiller son intérêt. Il savait que Blaise avait eu plusieurs petites amies depuis l'année passée, il s'en vantait assez pour que ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

Potter était attiré par Weaslette, elle-même sortait avec Thomas, le roi Ouistiti en pinçait pour la Miss-je-sais-tout et inversement, c'était affligeant tellement ça se voyait. En fait, beaucoup de jeunes de son âge commençaient à montrer de l'intérêt pour les relations sentimentales ou au moins pour le sexe, sauf lui.

\- Tu ressens de l'attirance pour quelqu'un ? demanda Drago sans préambule.

Théo se trémoussa sur son fauteuil et son vis-à-vis se rendit soudainement compte du manque de discrétion de sa question. Ce n'était pas le genre de sujet dont ils parlaient habituellement entre eux.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? éluda Théo.

\- Je ne sais pas, je me pose juste des questions. A nos âges, c'est normal d'être attiré par quelqu'un, non ?

\- Oui, c'est normal, mais ça n'est pas non plus obligatoire, répondit Théo, toujours mal à l'aise.

Quelque part, la réponse de son ami le rassurait, il n'était pas forcément anormal.

\- Pour ce qui est de moi, je préfère garder certaines choses pour moi, je pense que tu peux comprendre, conclut le jeune homme.

Drago acquiesça. Oui, il comprenait. Lui, il cachait ce qu'il devait accomplir pour Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son ami de lui faire des cachoteries.

Cependant, Drago devait avouer être plutôt curieux. Pour qui craquait Théodore Nott pour ne pas oser le lui dire ?

* * *

 **Et voilà, Drago commence à se poser des questions, certes, pas vraiment les bonnes mais c'est un début.**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ?**

 **Pour la semaine prochaine, nous serons du PDV d'Harry et nous aurons droit à des questionnement mais de sa part cette fois. Nous aurons aussi une nouvelle confrontation et... autre chose *gniark, gniark, gniark***

 **Je vous dis à vendredi prochain, merci beaucoup !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut à tous !**

 **D'abord, merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai beaucoup hésité à vous en parler mais je me lance. Cette semaine ou plutôt, après la publication du chapitre précédent, ça a été un peu difficile. Bien sûr, c'est surtout parce que je suis trop sensible et que je me prends trop la tête mais bon...**

 **Je tiens à dire que je n'attends pas de vous que vous me disiez "Super top chapitre, j'adore etc..." si vous ne le pensez pas. Entendre vos critique négatives est très important, du moment qu'elles sont constructives. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde et on peut toujours s'améliorer, donc vraiment, je n'ai aucun soucis avec les critiques, même si je risque de mal le vivre sur le coup, je suis quelqu'un de réfléchi et je finirais par me dire "Ah mais oui, cette personne a raison".**

 **Enfin, pour les personnes qui trouve que c'est lent, on est au chapitre 9 (10 maintenant) dans une Drarry et qui démarre à Poudlard. De plus, je veux respecter un minimum le canon ou plutôt, respecter les choses de là où j'ai démarré, parce qu'il est évident que je ne vais le respecter tout au long de la fic. Ecrire du sexe pour du sexe n'est pas ce que je veux. Je pense faire partie de celleux qui en mette assez régulièrement mais jamais, je dis bien jamais, vous ne les verrez se sauter dessus au chapitre 2 en oubliant toute notion de cohérence.**

 **Mon désir est avant tout de présenter une histoire cohérente et là, Harry et Drago qui se sauteraient dessus au chapitre 9, ce serait totalement incohérent.**

 **Voilà j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous le dis, je vous adore, même les impatients ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Harry se réveilla relativement tard le lendemain du match. Ce n'était pas tant le sport en lui-même qui l'avait éreinté, mais plutôt la soirée qui s'était déroulée pour fêter leur victoire. Ça avait plutôt bien commencé mais Ron, qui était contrarié depuis qu'il avait surpris sa sœur en train d'embrasser Dean la veille du match, avait décidé d'embrasser Lavande à la façon d'une ventouse.

En soi, ça n'avait rien de grave, mais Hermione l'avait très mal vécu et Harry la comprenait assez. Ron et elle avaient clairement des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Seulement, depuis son altercation avec Ginny, où la jeune fille avait laissé échapper qu'il était le seul à n'avoir jamais embrassé personne tout en soulignant qu'Hermione avait échangé des baisers avec Viktor Krum, Ron s'était montré très irascible.

Finalement, Harry savait très bien, tout comme Hermione, que le comportement de Ron n'avait rien à voir avec de quelconques sentiments envers Lavande. Il avait juste voulu, bassement, se venger d'une chose qu'Hermione avait faite deux ans plus tôt, et dont elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Cependant, Harry était bien décidé à garder son drapeau blanc dans cette affaire. Si ses deux meilleurs amis avaient choisi de se parler franchement au lieu de tourner autour du pot et de se chercher sans cesse, ils n'en seraient pas là. Harry commençait un peu à en avoir marre d'assister à leurs disputes et de jouer les tampons entre eux.

Le jeune homme descendit et vit Ron et Lavande en train de s'embrasser aussi goulument que la veille. Avec une grimace de dégoût, Harry sortit discrètement dans le but de prendre un petit déjeuner rapide dans la Grande Salle. Il se doutait qu'Hermione était réveillée depuis un bon moment et qu'elle n'était plus dans son dortoir. D'autant plus que celle-ci devait tout faire pour éviter Lavande.

En effet, le jeune homme trouva sa meilleure amie à leur table et alla s'asseoir face à elle.

\- Salut, lui dit-il doucement.

\- Salut, répondit-elle en levant les yeux de son livre.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit gentiment Harry.

\- Ça va aller, le rassura-t-elle. Je suis bien décidée à ne pas me laisser abattre. Je n'ai absolument rien à me reprocher, je suis droite dans mes bottes. Bien sûr, je ne te cache pas que là, tout de suite, c'est dur, mais ça passera.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Harry. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Le jeune homme commença son petit déjeuner et échangea quelques banalités avec son amie. Ensuite, ils allèrent ensemble dans la bibliothèque, où Harry décida de s'occuper de certains de ses devoirs, notamment celui de Métamorphose.

Tout en travaillant avec Hermione, il regardait parfois autour de lui et finit par remarquer, à plusieurs reprises, des regards insistants de Théodore Nott vers leur table. Cependant, il détournait les yeux dès que Harry les levait vers lui. Le Survivant trouvait cela étrange, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement hostile.

\- Nott n'arrête pas de nous regarder, confia-t-il à la jeune fille.

\- Eh bien laisse-le, s'il n'a que ça à faire, se contenta de répondre Hermione d'un air distrait. Hum, Harry, tu as oublié de détailler le Principe de quasi-dominance des êtres artificiels dans ton devoir.

Harry retourna à son parchemin et chercha la définition du principe dont parlait Hermione pour la noter. Ils passèrent toute la matinée à travailler et descendirent ensuite dans la Grande Salle. Ron se leva en faisant signe à Harry. Celui-ci se rapprocha du rouquin pour le saluer et avisa Lavande, pendue à son bras.

\- Tu t'assois ? demanda Ron.

Le Survivant regarda sa meilleure amie, assise seule à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Ecoute… Tu es en bonne compagnie et Hermione est seule alors…

\- Ouais, je vois, se contenta de répondre celui-ci en se rasseyant.

Après lui avoir offert un sourire contrit, Harry se rendit auprès d'Hermione.

\- Tu pouvais rester avec eux si tu voulais, dit-elle doucement.

\- Je sais que je le pouvais, se contenta de répondre Harry.

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme et lui offrit un sourire.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Ils mangèrent en silence n'ayant pas grand-chose à se dire de plus. Après le repas, Harry poussa un profond soupir, il était temps de rejoindre la salle de soutien pour trois heures en tête à tête avec Malefoy.

\- Ça va aller, lui dit Hermione, parfaitement consciente de la raison de son soudain abattement.

\- Ce n'est pas le soutien en lui-même qui me rend soucieux, ça, je m'y suis fait, avoua Harry.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Toujours pareil, je suis persuadé que Malefoy cache quelque chose et je n'arrive pas à découvrir quoi… Je le tiens à l'œil, sans succès… Du coup, là, je vais être trois heures avec lui et je ne suis pas détendu. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il n'était pas au match hier, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que Voldemort lui a…

\- Harry, moi je commence surtout à me poser des questions sur toi et ton intérêt pour Malefoy, l'interrompit sa meilleure amie.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu es obsédé par lui depuis la première année mais là, c'est pire…

\- Bien sûr que je suis obsédé par lui ! Il prépare un mauvais coup…

\- Harry, Malefoy est un petit con, il prépare probablement un mauvais coup, comme souvent, mais pas pour Tu-sais-qui… Non, je pense que tu te montes la tête juste pour avoir une raison de le suivre…

\- Oui, je connais ton avis sur la question mais je n'en démords pas, il porte la Marque, j'en suis sûr.

Hermione haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer à parler de ça. Dans tous les cas, Harry devait y aller s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Après avoir informé Hermione qu'il la rejoindrait à la bibliothèque une fois le cours de soutien terminé, il se dirigea vers les cachots.

Le jeune homme s'installa directement à sa place habituelle et sortit sa baguette dans le but de travailler son sortilège d'apparition d'oiseaux. Si Hermione le maîtrisait à la perfection, elle était bien l'une des rares à y parvenir. Harry était juste parvenu à faire apparaître des espèces d'oiseaux difformes et, selon McGonagall, c'était déjà un bon résultat. Heureusement pour lui, il maîtrisait au moins la formule pour les faire disparaître.

Dès que Malefoy pénétra dans la salle, Harry fit disparaître ses essais.

Le Serpentard s'installa et d'un geste nonchalant de sa baguette, il lança un sort pour que les instructions du jour s'écrivent d'elles-mêmes sur le tableau.

Sans un mot, le Gryffondor commença sa concoction, un philtre de paix. Il s'agissait d'une potion que l'on abordait en cinquième année. Apparemment, Malefoy avait enfin décidé d'élever le niveau. Harry se força à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'il faisait, mais cela était difficile en la présence du Serpentard.

Déjà, il y avait toutes les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête depuis la rentrée et qui concernaient Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ? Portait-il la marque ? Quelque part, Harry avait envie de croire que non, qu'il se faisait des idées, qu'il le diabolisait juste parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

En plus des questions habituelles, il y avait aussi des pensées à cause de ce qu'Hermione avait sous-entendu un peu plus tôt. Harry avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre son allusion à son obsession pour Malefoy mais au fond, il savait qu'Hermione avait voulu sous-entendre qu'il avait de l'attirance pour le Serpentard.

C'était complétement ridicule ! Où était-elle allée chercher cette idée ? Lui, attiré par Drago Malefoy, l'un de ceux qu'il détestait le plus au monde, celui qu'il avait pris en grippe dès leur première rencontre… Un garçon…

Déjà, au-delà du fait qu'il s'agisse de Malefoy, pouvait-il être attiré par une personne du même sexe que lui ? Ça n'avait jamais été le cas en tout cas. Les seules personnes qui avaient attirées son attention de cette manière avaient été Cho et plus récemment, Ginny. Aucun homme là-dedans.

Après, s'il s'avérait qu'il puisse être attiré par un garçon, ça ne le gênerait pas spécialement. Il n'avait aucun apriori sur l'homosexualité. Chacun était libre d'aimer qui il voulait, peu importe le sexe, le sang, la nationalité. Aux yeux de Harry, être homophobe s'apparentait à être suprématiste ou raciste, c'était juste une forme de discrimination différente.

Mais pour en revenir à Malefoy, il se demandait ce qui avait fait penser ça à sa meilleure amie. Le Survivant regarda quelques secondes le Serpentard qui était actuellement plongé dans un livre. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était l'envie de lui en coller une, ni plus ni moins. Non, décidément, si Hermione ne se trompait que rarement, c'était le cas ici.

Ok, Malefoy était plutôt beau garçon, ça, il fallait le lui accorder. Il avait une belle taille, un beau visage fin, des cheveux bien coiffés, un beau maintien, il avait l'air d'être plutôt bien bâti et il avait un beau teint…

Harry secoua la tête. Voilà, à cause d'Hermione il en était à détailler le physique de Malefoy ! Merlin, il ne savait pas encore comment mais il allait faire payer à sa meilleure amie ses façons de lui mettre de telles idées en tête.

Contre toute attente, sa déconcentration ne se répercuta pas sur son travail et il fut heureux de voir des volutes argentées s'échapper de son chaudron, signe de sa bonne qualité. Il se souvenait que Rogue lui avait injustement collé un zéro le jour où il avait réalisé cette potion en cours. Certes, Harry savait très bien qu'il ne l'avait pas réussie à cent pour cent, mais pas de là à mériter un zéro.

\- J'ai fini, annonça-t-il.

Le Serpentard s'approcha et acquiesça, signe qu'Harry avait réussi, sans ça, il aurait eu droit à quelques remarques acerbes.

Le Gryffondor avisa l'horloge et soupira. Il avait une heure d'avance. Si ça n'avait pas été à Rogue qu'il devait en référer, il serait allé demander une petite réduction des heures de soutien parce que souvent, ils finissaient plus tôt mais trop tard pour commencer une nouvelle potion.

Il porta alors son attention sur le jeune homme qui s'était rassis sur son fauteuil et qui avait repris sa lecture. Il semblait moins fatigué, plus serein. Harry pouvait le voir à l'absence de ces cernes avec lesquelles il avait l'habitude de le voir depuis des semaines.

\- Tu veux ma photo, Potty ? demanda sèchement Malefoy sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je te vois déjà bien assez comme ça !

\- Alors arrête de me fixer.

\- Je ne te fixais pas…

\- Regarder quelqu'un plus de temps que la bienséance ne le permet, ça s'appelle fixer, Potter.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par détourner le regard. Peu de temps avant la fin de l'heure, sans vraiment se contrôler, il se remit à fixer le Serpentard. En même temps, ça n'était pas sa faute si Malefoy était la seule chose intéressante à regarder dans cette pièce !

\- Potter, tu recommences !

Le Survivant esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- Un chien regarde bien une saucisse, pourquoi je ne regarderais pas une andouille ?

Malefoy leva soudainement la tête, lançant un regard noir à Harry.

\- Tu viens de me traiter d'andouille là ?!

\- Il semblerait, Malefoy, quelle vivacité d'esprit, bravo !

Ledit Malefoy se leva et s'approcha d'Harry, se voulant menaçant.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne m'insultes pas Potter. Je suis dans l'obligation de te supporter cinq heures dans la semaine dans cette salle, un minimum de respect ne serait pas du luxe, surtout quand je suis tranquille dans mon coin à lire !

\- C'est bon Malefoy, je te charriais un peu, c'est tout ! s'exclama Harry en levant les mains.

\- Tu… Tu cherchais à me charrier ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Potter ?! D'abord tu cherches à faire la conversation en t'enquérant de mon sommeil et maintenant tu veux me… taquiner ?!

\- Eh bien quoi ? Où il est écrit qu'on est obligés de se détester jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ?

Harry savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien, il avait grandement manqué de subtilité. Il fallait dire pour sa défense que faire des efforts avec Malefoy n'était pas du tout naturel pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste, Potter ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Se sachant totalement grillé, Harry décida de laisser tomber les masques.

\- Où étais-tu pendant le match ? Comment tu t'y es pris pour que Katie se retrouve avec ce collier ?! lança Harry, énervé.

\- Ce que je faisais pendant le match ne te regarde absolument, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Pour ce qui est de ce collier, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'accuses ? As-tu seulement une toute petite preuve qui te permette de me mettre en cause ou tu comptes simplement sur ton instinct pour me condamner ?! s'emporta à son tour le Serpentard.

\- Je sais que tu portes la Marque ! s'écria Harry en s'emparant du bras gauche de l'autre homme dans l'intention de remonter sa manche.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de le faire que Malefoy le plaqua contre le mur, sa main droite autour de sa gorge.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher, Potter, susurra-t-il hors de lui.

\- Lâche-moi, Malefoy, ordonna Harry qui commençait déjà à avoir des difficultés à respirer.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as compris ?! insista le Serpentard sans relâcher la pression.

Harry ouvrit la bouche dans le but de prendre de l'air mais rien ne passait tant la main de Malefoy comprimait sa gorge.

Soudain, il sentit la pression se relâcher un peu et il put enfin respirer, même si c'était avec difficulté. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et ce qu'il vit le terrifia bien plus que ce qu'il venait de se passer. Malefoy avait les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres et semblait complétement perdu.

Harry se reprit. Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser le temps au Serpentard de se raisonner. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, mais il fallait qu'il se sorte de cette situation.

Sans ménager sa force, il repoussa Malefoy et se précipita sur sa baguette mais déjà, le Serpentard quittait la pièce.

Harry se retrouva donc seul et avisant la pendule, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait quitter la salle sans risquer de subir les foudres de Rogue. Tant mieux, il n'avait aucune envie de rester ici et aucune envie de penser à ce trouble qu'il avait lu dans les yeux du Serpentard alors que les orbes grises étaient fixés sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 10 !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je suis sûre que vous auriez aimé être du PDV de Drago pour savoir à quoi il pensait vers la fin, non ?**

 **Pour chapitre prochain, nous serons du côté de Drago et donc, nous saurons à quoi il pensait et si, oui ou non, Harry avait bien interprété ses intentions.**

 **Merci à tous et à vendredi prochain !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci pour tous vos retours ! Ça fait plaisir et ça motive ;)**

 **Plus de bla-bla, place au chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Drago se trouvait dans la Salle sur demande, encore et toujours plongé dans de la lecture. Il n'avait jamais lu autant de toute sa vie que cette rentrée.

Sa joie d'avoir réussi à identifier l'armoire comme une originale lui était passée depuis un moment déjà. Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis cette petite victoire et rien n'avait avancé après ça. Comment pouvait-il réparer un objet magique aussi puissant avec ses maigres connaissances ? Puis, quand bien même il trouverait le sort adéquat, fallait-il encore qu'il parvienne à le lancer…

Lorsqu'il tombait sur quelque chose susceptible de fonctionner, il mettait souvent plus d'une semaine à maîtriser le sort en question et encore, il avait commencé par les ouvrages les moins complexes. En même temps, pour réparer une telle armoire, il fallait un niveau autrement plus élevé que celui d'un élève de sixième année, même s'il était plus doué que la plupart de ses camarades de cours.

Le jeune homme grogna et balança le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur l'armoire. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici, il avait une migraine lancinante et les nerfs à vif.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait écrit une lettre la veille en lui rappelant que si à la fin de l'année, Dumbledore vivait encore, ses parents et lui n'auraient pas cette chance. Drago se sentait coincé. La vie de ses parents et la sienne étaient en jeu et il faisait tout son possible pour les sauver, mais tout son possible ne semblait pas suffisant et ça le frustrait.

Il passait ses journées à faire des recherches infructueuses, la pression venant de partout à la fois. Le Lord qui s'impatientait, sa mère qui semblait aller de plus en plus mal à cause de sa vie au manoir, Potter qui se doutait fortement de quelque chose et qui devait l'avoir à l'œil, les cours, les devoirs, les heures de soutien, Rogue qui était aussi sur son dos…

Drago aurait juste aimé que le monde s'arrête de tourner quelques heures pour qu'il puisse se poser, souffler. Il aurait aimé pouvoir exprimer sa peur, sa colère, son désarroi sans avoir honte de le faire, sans craindre d'être jugé.

Ce qu'il aurait voulu par-dessus tout, c'était pouvoir oublier tout ça pendant quelques secondes. Croire pendant un tout petit laps de temps qu'il pouvait encore être ce garçon insouciant dont les seuls ennuis étaient de savoir s'il allait enfin réussir à attraper le Vif avant Potter ou de trouver le prochain coup bas qu'il lui ferait.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il avait été chanceux de mener une existence pareille. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que tout puisse changer à ce point. Le retour du Lord qu'il avait d'abord vu comme une bonne chose s'était révélé être le pire qui lui soit arrivé, à lui comme à sa famille.

Potter avait eu raison lorsqu'il lui avait dit que le vrai responsable de tout ceci était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans lui, son père serait toujours libre, sa mère toujours aussi heureuse et lui, toujours aussi insouciant et fier.

C'était le Lord qui avait envoyé son père dans une mission qu'il aurait pu remplir lui-même en moins d'une heure. Il avait attiré Potter et toute sa bande au Ministère et avait chargé son père de lui récupérer cette maudite prophétie alors qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'en emparer lui-même avec autant de facilité que le Gryffondor. Résultat, son père avait été emprisonné à Azkaban et le Lord refusait de lui rendre sa liberté sous prétexte qu'il avait échoué ?

C'était injuste, révoltant, insultant. Son père avait fait ce qu'il pouvait et même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres tenait à le punir, Bellatrix le méritait tout autant, mais non, elle, elle continuait à minauder autour de lui…

S'il avait un jour été tenté de suivre les traces de son père en servant le Lord, à présent, il le détestait du plus profond de son être. Bien sûr, il lui obéissait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais ce n'était en aucun cas de gaité de cœur.

Ce seul changement d'opinion remettait en cause une quantité d'autres choses. Tout d'abord, l'admiration qu'il avait toujours eue pour son père. Aujourd'hui, il l'aimait, aucun doute là-dessus. Lucius Malefoy, derrière ses airs froids et sans pitié, était un père et un mari aimant, mais il ne l'admirait plus. Comment le pourrait-il alors qu'à cause de son choix de suivre le Lord, il les avait conduits là où ils en étaient aujourd'hui ?

Ensuite, sa haine envers Potter. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne le haïssait plus, mais en tout cas, ce n'était plus de la même manière. Il ne pouvait plus le détester autant qu'avant, déjà à cause de ces maudites heures de soutien qui le forçaient à le côtoyer, mais surtout parce qu'au fond de lui, il voulait croire qu'un jour, Potter réussirait à le débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Potter… Penser à lui l'obligea à se souvenir du cours de soutien qui avait eu lieu le lendemain du match Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Il se rappelait leur altercation, de son sang qui n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsque le Balafré avait posé sa main sur son bras.

Il avait immédiatement réagi et avait enserré la gorge de son rival en le plaquant au mur. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire sur Potter et ses acolytes au fil des ans, jamais il n'avait réellement souhaité la mort de l'un d'entre eux, pourtant, à ce moment précis, il aurait pu le tuer de ses mains. La rage qu'il avait ressentie à cet instant-là avait été telle qu'il n'y avait plus eu aucune pensée raisonnable dans son esprit.

Il avait laissé toutes les émotions négatives qu'il avait enfouies au fil des mois s'abattre sur Potter, quand bien même il n'était pas le seul responsable de tout ce ressenti, quand bien même il n'en était pas le principal fautif et de loin. Il était là et il pouvait lui faire du mal contrairement au Lord qui restait hors d'atteinte.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Potter n'avait rien fait pour le repousser, pour lutter, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas pu esquisser le moindre geste. Peut-être même que sous le coup de la fureur, la magie de Drago avait empêché Potter de se débattre… C'était tout à fait possible, il était dans un état tel qu'il n'avait plus rien maîtrisé.

Puis il s'était passé quelque chose que jamais il n'aurait pu envisager. Potter avait ouvert la bouche dans un vain espoir de prendre un peu d'air. Ce faisant, le Gryffondor avait expiré un peu du souffle qu'il lui restait et Drago l'avait senti partout sur son visage.

Là encore, il n'avait pas été maître de lui-même. Il avait été comme hypnotisé par la bouche de son rival de toujours avec une seule envie, la goûter, l'embrasser, la posséder et sentir encore une fois ce souffle contre sa peau.

Salazar, si le Gryffondor ne l'avait pas repoussé, il l'aurait probablement embrassé. Du moins, il aurait essayé et rien que de se souvenir de ça lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui pour avoir envie d'embrasser Potter ?!

Il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait fort quand il prenait bien le temps d'analyser son comportement. Dans la même journée, il avait eu l'irrépressible envie de le tuer et de l'embrasser. A dire vrai, encore aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas su dire lequel de ces deux envies le terrifiait le plus.

Enfin, il était soulagé que le Gryffondor l'ait repoussé. Une fois à une distance plus raisonnable du Balafré, il avait tout de suite repris ses esprits et avait quitté cette salle. Il n'avait même pas regardé l'heure, le courroux potentiel de Rogue ne lui avait pas paru si terrible en comparaison avec le fait de rester une seconde de plus en compagnie de Potter.

Au final, il ne lui était rien arrivé, l'heure étant finie à deux minutes près.

Depuis, Potter et lui n'avaient pas échangé un mot, sauf pour ce qui concernait les potions et ça n'était pas plus mal que ça. Drago évitait même toute forme de proximité physique avec son rival, préférant se placer de l'autre côté de l'établi plutôt qu'à ses côtés pour vérifier le contenu de son chaudron.

Avec un dernier soupir, le jeune homme se leva et quitta la Salle sur demande. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus aujourd'hui, sa concentration était au plus bas et il se sentait trop mal pour s'ajouter encore plus de pression. Il devait prendre une soirée pour lui. D'ailleurs, il y avait un entraînement ce soir, pour une fois, il allait faire acte de présence. Voler lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il se rendit jusqu'au stade de Quidditch et enfila sa tenue avant de rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà en train de s'entraîner depuis une dizaine de minutes.

\- Sire Malefoy nous honore de sa présence ? demanda Blaise, ironique.

Drago ne lui accorda aucune attention, ce qui sembla l'exaspérer plus que s'il lui avait rétorqué quelque chose. Le jeune homme enfourcha son balai et se lança dans les airs. L'air frais lui piqua le visage, mais il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps.

Il fit quelques tours de terrain et s'éleva plus que de raison avant de vraiment prendre part à l'entraînement. Comme il faisait nuit noire, il n'était pas possible de lâcher le Vif, mais dans ces cas-là, Drago se mêlait aux poursuiveurs. Il aimait bien ce poste également. Puis, comme il adorait souvent le rappeler à ce très cher Blaise, un attrapeur pouvait facilement faire le boulot d'un poursuiveur alors que l'inverse était plus rare.

Ils s'entraînèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure et lorsque la pluie commença à tomber, Urquhart décréta qu'il était temps de rentrer au chaud. De plus, l'heure du repas était arrivée. Dès qu'il entra dans la grande salle, Drago alla rejoindre Théo qui était seul, comme bien souvent.

\- Ah tiens, tu es allé à l'entraînement ? s'enquit le Serpentard.

Même s'il avait remis ses vêtements normaux, le fait qu'il soit humide à cause de la pluie était assez parlant.

\- Oui, j'avais besoin de voler, répondit simplement Drago en se laissant tomber sur le banc, juste en face de son ami.

\- Ça a dû te faire du bien, tu as l'air de meilleure humeur que ces derniers temps.

\- Je le suis, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Les deux amis mangèrent en silence et s'en allèrent ensuite vers leur salle commune. Ils s'installèrent dans les canapés face à la cheminée, réchauffés par le feu, et ne tardèrent pas à être rejoints par Pansy, Daphné, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle, au grand désarroi de Drago. Enfin, Daphné ne le dérangeait pas, mais les autres…

\- Vous ne connaissez pas la dernière ?! s'exclama Pansy au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

La jeune femme fit sursauter Drago qui commençait à somnoler devant le feu. Salazar, même lorsqu'il parvenait à se détacher de ses recherches, il fallait qu'il soit dérangé pendant le peu de temps qu'il s'accordait.

\- Brown et Weasmoche sortent ensemble…

\- Ça va bientôt faire un mois qu'ils se bécotent partout et s'accrochent l'un à l'autre tel un strangulot à sa proie. Donc ça n'est pas vraiment une nouvelle, railla Drago.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça que j'allais dire ! Non, ça concerne Granger ! se défendit Pansy.

Drago nota l'intérêt soudain de Théo, mais ne sut pas vraiment comment l'interpréter. Il s'était d'abord dit que son meilleur ami était intéressé par elle, ce qui expliquerait qu'il n'ait pas voulu donner le nom de la fille qui l'attirait la dernière fois, mais il avait fini par se dire que c'était n'importe quoi.

Après tout, lorsque quelqu'un parlait de Potter, il se montrait toujours attentif sans pour autant avoir une quelconque attirance pour lui. Le Serpentard reporta son attention sur Pansy, chassant la petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il avait tout de même eu envie de l'embrasser il n'y a pas si longtemps.

\- Vous avez peut-être remarqué que Miss Sang-de-Bourbe ne reste plus avec le roi Ouistiti ? Eh bien figurez-vous qu'elle craquait pour le rouquin…

\- Ça non plus, ça n'est pas une nouvelle, il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards énamourés qu'elle lui lançait à certains moments, intervint de nouveau Drago.

\- Non mais attends ! Je n'ai pas fini !

\- J'espère que ça va finir par devenir intéressant…, se moqua Drago.

\- Donc, je disais, elle craquait sur le rouquin et apparemment, c'était réciproque. Ils n'étaient pas loin de sortir ensemble à ce qu'il paraît, mais Weasmoche a préféré sortir avec Brown lorsqu'il a appris que Granger avait bécoté Krum en quatrième ! Il était jaloux qu'elle ait embrassé quelqu'un et il s'est vengé en décidant de sortir avec Lavande, raconta Pansy.

\- Moi, je trouve ça idiot !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Goyle, étonné qu'il s'intègre à la discussion, ce qui était rare lorsque ça ne parlait pas de nourriture.

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit Daphné, l'une des rares à se montrer sincèrement aimable avec les deux colosses.

\- Eh bien, si une fille me plaît et que je lui plais aussi, je n'irais pas embrasser une autre pour être à égalité avec elle. Surtout si le baiser en question est vieux de deux ans. Alors je sais bien que je ne suis pas des plus malins hein, mais je trouve vraiment ça idiot !

Drago haussa un sourcil, impressionné, il devait l'admettre. En effet, il était d'accord avec lui et si même Goyle se rendait compte de l'idiotie de Weasmoche, ça montrait bien à quel point le rouquin avait été ridicule.

Drago se fichait bien des histoires de cœur de Granger et de l'autre. Cependant, vu l'intelligence et l'intérêt proche du néant que pouvait susciter Ronald Weasley, il se disait qu'il avait bien de la chance qu'une fille comme Granger, qui somme toute était plutôt intelligente, se montre attiré par sa personne. Parce que bon, toute Sang-de-Bourbe qu'elle était, à présent, Drago pouvait voir qu'elle avait quand même un certain nombre de qualités ce qui n'était pas le cas du dernier fils Weasley.

\- Oui, tu as raison Goyle, approuva Daphné. C'est complétement ridicule !

Goyle bomba le torse, fier de lui et Drago referma les yeux, bien décidé à somnoler un peu avant de gagner son lit.

* * *

 **Et voilà, vous connaissez maintenant les ressentis de Drago par rapport au chapitre précédent mais aussi par rapport à sa situation. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Ensuite, un petit moment avec les autres Serpentard. Je vous offre un Goyle pensant XD Ça vous plaît ? Que pensez-vous des autres Serpentard ?**

 **Au niveau de l'écriture, j'ai bien avancé ces derniers temps et je peux vous dire que la sixième année comportera 35 chapitres (bientôt 34 d'écrit).**

 **Pour la semaine prochaine, nous retrouverons Harry qui joueras avec le feu mais... comment ? Haha.**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous dit à la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bizzz.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou, voilà la suite !**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews de la semaine dernière, vous êtes géniaux.**

 **Je vous annonce que j'ai terminé d'écrire la totalité de la sixième année et qu'elle fait finalement 36 chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Le mois de décembre était bien avancé. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant le départ d'Harry pour les vacances de Noël qu'il passerait au Terrier. Il avait hâte, tellement hâte de quitter le château. Déjà, rien que pour passer les fêtes en compagnie de sa famille de cœur, mais surtout parce que ça impliquait qu'il n'aurait plus d'heures de soutien pendant une quinzaine de jours environ.

Cette année était particulièrement stressante pour le Gryffondor. Il y avait ses cours supplémentaires en compagnie de son rival de toujours. Rien que les cinq heures hebdomadaires en elles-mêmes étaient contraignantes. C'était autant de temps en moins pour les entraînements, devoirs ou simplement pour décompresser. En ajoutant Malefoy à l'équation, ça rendait ça encore plus détestable.

Ensuite, il bloquait toujours sur l'apprentissage des informulés et ce, malgré l'aide de Maugrey lors de ses cours particuliers des vendredis soir. Si pendant un moment ça ne l'avait pas alarmé, aujourd'hui, ça commençait à le frustrer. A présent, la majorité des élèves les maîtrisaient ou avaient au moins fait des progrès, contrairement à lui.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'Hermione refusait toujours catégoriquement d'adresser la parole à Ron. Bien sûr, il la comprenait, elle avait été blessée dans ses sentiments, elle devait beaucoup en souffrir mais égoïstement, Harry aurait aimé qu'elle lui pardonne. Il ne supportait pas de se sentir pris entre deux feux. Il devait toujours choisir avec qui il voulait passer du temps. Auprès d'Hermione, il devait toujours faire attention à ne pas parler de quelque chose qui concernait Ron de près ou de loin.

Et enfin, la pression de la prophétie, savoir que Voldemort gagnait chaque jour un peu plus de pouvoir ou d'emprise sur le monde magique alors que lui, il ne faisait rien contre ça. Il comprenait de moins en moins pourquoi Dumbledore se contentait de lui montrer de vieux souvenirs quand il aurait pu lui apprendre à mieux se défendre.

En fait, il aurait juste aimé se sentir comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. Obsédé par le Quidditch, les amours, les amis, les petites disputes avec ces camarades de classe… Mais non, lui, il devait se soucier d'un Mage Noir qu'il devait apparemment tuer s'il voulait vivre.

Juste le temps d'une journée ou même quelques secondes, il aurait voulu être comme tout le monde. Pas de Survivant, pas de prophétie, pas de Voldemort… Mais quoi qu'il fasse, tout le ramenait à sa réalité, inlassablement.

\- Ça va, Harry ? s'enquit Ron.

\- Ouais, répondit celui-ci sombrement.

Ils marchaient tous les deux vers la Grande Salle. Ils venaient de terminer deux heures de sortilèges et Harry avait une fois de plus attiré l'attention sur son incompétence.

\- Ah ça va vieux, te tracasse pas pour les informulés, ça va venir…

\- Ron, comment suis-je censé venir à bout d'un Mage Noir si je ne sais même pas comment lancer un sortilège sans prononcer la formule ? questionna Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

Son meilleur ami s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et le tirèrent en arrière. Harry eut l'impression de voir un calamar et sa proie.

\- Mon Ron-Ron ! s'écria Lavande.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, lassé de ce surnom, lassé de la voix de crécelle de Lavande, lassé de ses manières et surtout, lassé de ne plus pouvoir réellement se confier à Ron tant elle était étouffante. Parce que oui, il était hors de question qu'Harry dise quoi que ce soit en la présence irritante de la jeune fille.

\- Bon, je vais rejoindre Hermione pour le déjeuner.

\- Mais Harry…, commença Ron.

\- A plus tard, lança celui-ci en s'éloignant en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu le début de protestation de son meilleur ami.

Il trouva sa meilleure amie là où elle se mettait toujours depuis qu'elle ne voulait plus parler à Ron. Il s'installa face à elle et commença à se servir.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Oui, ça peut aller, répondit Harry en s'efforçant de sourire.

\- Hum, je t'ai déjà connu plus convaincant.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, juste mon quotidien qui est plus difficile à gérer à certains moments qu'à d'autres. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer, assura-t-il sincèrement.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire doux et compatissant.

\- Nul autre que toi ne mériterait plus de se détacher un peu de son quotidien et tu es le seul qui ne pourra jamais vraiment le faire, le plaignit Hermione.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. Malgré tout, il était compris de sa meilleure amie, c'était déjà ça de pris.

Le jeune homme se mit à penser au Quidditch, rien de mieux pour se distraire et pour retrouver le sourire. Serdaigle avait gagné face à Poufsouffle, ça les plaçait derrière Gryffondor mais de pas beaucoup de points.

Le prochain match de son équipe ne serait pas avant la mi-mars et ils affronteraient les Poufsouffle. Harry savait qu'ils devraient gagner avec un maximum de points pour rester en tête et espérer décrocher la coupe. Serdaigle avait une très bonne équipe cette année.

Enfin, il préférait de loin être au coude à coude avec les Serdaigle qu'avec les Serpentard. Là au moins, il n'y aurait aucun coup bas.

Le jeune homme consulta sa montre et soupira. En parlant de coup bas et de Serpentard, le temps de ses deux heures de soutien du mardi avait sonné.

\- Bon, j'y vais, annonça-t-il.

\- Bon courage, se contenta de lui répondre Hermione.

Le jeune homme souffla alors qu'il sortait de la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas raconté à sa meilleure amie ce qu'il s'était passé presque deux mois plus tôt. Il n'avait aucune envie de débattre sur le fait que Malefoy avait bien failli le tuer en l'étranglant. Il avait encore moins envie de discuter du fait qu'il avait eu l'impression que le Serpentard avait été tenté de l'embrasser.

Il avait tout fait et faisait encore tout son possible pour chasser ça de son cerveau, en parler ne l'aiderait pas à y parvenir.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Malefoy était déjà installé dans son fauteuil et les instructions déjà notées sur le tableau. Sans un mot, Harry commença sa préparation mais, régulièrement, son attention était détournée par le Serpentard qui semblait endormi.

Son visage était totalement différent lorsque Malefoy dormait. Aucune trace de mépris ou d'arrogance. Il avait l'air tellement innocent. Oui, Harry le trouvait bien plus beau comme ça.

Le Survivant secoua la tête, une fois de plus il se laissait emporter par ses pensées. Fréquemment depuis leur presque baiser et les insinuations d'Hermione, il se surprenait à détailler Malefoy, à le trouver beau en certaines occasions, à regarder sa bouche… Merlin… Qu'allait-il devenir s'il commençait à apprécier le physique de Malefoy ?

Même sa façon de regarder Ginny avait changé. A un moment, il avait bien cru ressentir quelque chose pour elle mais aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait plus rien. Enfin si, il l'aimait bien, mais il n'y avait plus aucune jalousie quand il la voyait embrasser Dean.

\- Malefoy ? appela-t-il doucement.

Il avait terminé sa potion depuis plus de dix minutes déjà, mais il avait voulu laisser à son vis-à-vis l'occasion de se réveiller de lui-même. Sauf qu'à présent, il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant que leurs heures en commun ne se terminent et Harry n'avait aucune envie de rester ici plus que nécessaire. C'était déjà beau qu'il ait eu la prévenance de ne pas le secouer comme un prunier à peine sa potion terminée.

\- Malefoy ? recommença-t-il un peu plus fort en voyant que le Serpentard ne réagissait pas.

Après une hésitation, Harry se résigna à s'approcher du fauteuil où le jeune homme dormait profondément. Il lui secoua l'épaule et s'éloigna de nouveau alors que Malefoy se réveillait doucement.

\- Hmm…, ronchonna Malefoy en ouvrant les yeux.

\- J'ai terminé et c'est bientôt l'heure de quitter la pièce, expliqua Harry.

Le Serpentard se leva et inspecta le contenu du chaudron avant de se contenter d'acquiescer. Il alla ensuite s'appuyer contre le mur juste à côté de la porte. Harry devina qu'il voulait quitter la pièce au plus vite une fois que le temps serait écoulé.

Cependant, un morceau de parchemin sur le fauteuil que venait de quitter Malefoy, attira l'attention du brun. Harry alla s'en emparer.

\- Malefoy, tu as dû perdre ça dans ton sommeil, l'informa Harry en lui montrant le parchemin.

Le jeune homme devint encore plus blanc et se précipita vers le Gryffondor. Harry regretta de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de l'examiner avant d'en aviser son vis-à-vis.

\- Donne, exigea Malefoy.

\- S'il-te-plaît, répondit Harry en reculant sa main pour énerver le Serpentard.

\- Potter…, grinça Malefoy.

\- Un tout petit s'il-te-plaît, insista-t-il.

Si Harry s'amusait de la situation, Malefoy, lui, semblait se retenir de l'étriper. Les deux jeunes hommes se défiaient du regard et finalement, le Serpentard s'avança, faisant reculer d'autant son vis-à-vis, qui finit par être bloqué par le mur.

Malefoy lui arracha le parchemin des mains et le foudroya du regard.

\- Cesse de t'amuser avec moi Potter, sinon…

\- Sinon quoi Malefoy, tu vas m'embrasser ? rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui prenait. Il avait tout fait pour oublier cet épisode et le voilà qu'il s'amusait à provoquer Malefoy avec ça. En même temps, lui qui était mal depuis quelques jours se sentait revivre grâce à l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines et ça, c'était la présence de Malefoy qui le lui procurait.

\- Quoi ?! Non mais tu dérailles Potty ?! Moi, t'embrasser ?! Autant lécher le cul d'un troll ! s'indigna Malefoy, les yeux grands ouverts.

Le rictus d'Harry s'agrandit, la voix du Serpentard était trop partie dans les aigus pour qu'il ne remarque pas sa nervosité. Le Gryffondor nota que l'autre homme semblait de plus en plus hors de lui et au plus il était en colère, au plus Harry se sentait mieux.

\- Je me serais trompé ? s'enquit innocemment le Gryffondor en approchant un peu plus son visage qui était à présent à quelques petits centimètres du Serpentard.

Harry jouait avec le feu, il le savait, mais Merlin ce qu'il se sentait bien. Il n'était pas le Survivant, il n'était pas ce garçon à qui l'on demandait toujours plus, non, là, il était juste Harry et il s'amusait à provoquer son rival de toujours. A le provoquer pour une bagarre ou pour un baiser… Il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Alors Malefoy, c'est moi qui suis bloqué par un mur, pas toi. Qu'attends-tu pour aller embrasser le cul d'un troll ?

Il vit le Serpentard fermer les yeux et inspirer par le nez.

\- Je… Je…, bafouilla le blond.

Harry reçut le souffle de son vis-à-vis de plein fouet. Une odeur fraîche de menthe et quelque chose qu'il n'identifiait pas mais qui l'attira instantanément. Il oublia que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, qu'il voulait juste mettre son rival hors de lui, qu'il n'était pas du tout question de l'embrasser réellement.

Sans plus réfléchir, il combla la distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Malefoy. Merlin, si le provoquer lui avait fait du bien, ça n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il vivait en cet instant présent.

Lui qui avait cru que rien ne pourrait le tirer de sa sombre réalité, il s'était trompé. Les lèvres de Malefoy étaient parfaites. En ce moment, il n'était plus Harry Potter, il n'y avait plus de Voldemort, plus de douleur, plus de peur, plus de doute. Juste ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard.

Il sentit la bouche de son vis-à-vis s'entrouvrir et il n'attendit pas pour y glisser sa langue. Ses mains remontèrent le long des bras de Malefoy jusqu'à s'accrocher à sa nuque pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Il sentit ensuite celles du Serpentard sur son torse, par-dessus les étoffes. Il le sentit attraper le tissu de sa robe de sorcier pendant qu'il répondait à son baiser.

Finalement, le souffle vint à leur manquer et ils séparèrent leurs bouches. Cela sembla leur rendre un peu de leur raison et Malefoy se recula, choqué.

\- Non mais t'es pas bien Potter ?! hurla-t-il.

\- Je…

Bordel, il venait d'embrasser Malefoy… Et il avait aimé ça !

\- Je…, recommença-t-il.

\- Tu quoi ?! Par Salazar, il s'est passé quoi dans ta tête !

\- Oh ça va hein ! Je te signale que tu me l'as bien rendu ce baiser ! se défendit Harry.

Pour toute réponse, le Serpentard lui assena un coup de poing avant de quitter la salle. Harry resta contre le mur pendant un long moment d'abord parce qu'il était sonné et ensuite, pour réfléchir. Il venait d'embrasser son rival de toujours et il avait vraiment aimé ça.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps, mais plus jamais ça ne devait se reproduire. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il s'agissait de Malefoy, ils se détestaient depuis toujours. De plus, Harry était persuadé que celui-ci était devenu un serviteur de Voldemort. Alors où tout cela pouvait-il les mener ? Nulle part.

Il devait oublier tout ce qu'il venait de se passer aujourd'hui et il savait que Malefoy ne ferait aucune vague. Malgré sa réaction, ils savaient très bien, l'un comme l'autre, que si Harry avait engagé le baiser, Malefoy lui avait répondu instantanément.

Avant de quitter la pièce, le Survivant invoqua un miroir et fit disparaître la marque due au coup du Serpentard. Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre aux questions de ses amis.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce baiser ? Vous vous y attendiez ?**

 **Pour la semaine prochaine, nous serons du PDV Drago et ce sera les vacances de Noël !**

 **Bizzz à tous.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci pour vos réactions au chapitre précédent.**

 **Je suis vraiment contente car je vous ai bien surpris et ça, c'est cool ;)**

 **Merci et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Drago se trouvait encore et toujours dans la Salle sur demande et continuait ses recherches afin de trouver une solution pour réparer l'armoire à disparaître. Ou plutôt, il était assis, le dos reposant contre le meuble et un livre ouvert sur ses jambes, mais il n'était vraiment pas concentré.

Il pensait au départ des élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour les vacances de Noël et réalisa qu'il n'en faisait pas partie pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Enfin, si on excluait l'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sauf qu'à cette époque-là, il l'avait fait de son plein gré et pour profiter des réjouissances exceptionnelles qu'avait offert le Tournoi.

Aujourd'hui, ça n'avait rien de comparable. Il savait sa mère seule parmi tous ces Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, ça lui déchirait le cœur de l'abandonner ainsi mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre deux semaines de recherches. Enfin, il devait avouer avoir surtout peur de subir la colère du Maître face à son manque de réussite.

Bien sûr, sa mère l'avait tout à fait compris et l'avait même encouragé à rester en sécurité à Poudlard, seulement, ça ne lui enlevait pas cette culpabilité de savoir qu'il la laissait pour les fêtes, sachant en plus que, contrairement à sa quatrième année, son père n'était pas présent non plus.

En soupirant, il referma le livre et se leva pour sortir de la Salle. Inutile d'insister, il ne parviendrait pas à se concentrer aujourd'hui. Il descendit dans les cachots, mais au lieu de se diriger vers sa salle commune, il alla dans la pièce où il donnait les cours de soutien à Potter.

Il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il ne savait même pas dire pour quelle raison il y était en cet instant précis. En fait si, il y était parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à se sortir ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois de la tête. Dans ses rêves, il revoyait Potter l'embrasser et ça allait plus loin. Au lieu de le repousser comme il avait fini par le faire, il se réemparait de ses lèvres, il dérivait jusqu'à son cou et il s'imprégnait de son odeur.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains. Depuis le dernier cours de soutien, Potter hantait ses songes et pas que ça d'ailleurs, il suffisait qu'il le croise pour repenser à ce fameux baiser et à ce qu'il voyait en dormant. Il se détestait d'avoir ce genre de pensées concernant son ennemi de toujours. Ça n'était pas normal.

Il pouvait très bien gérer le fait d'être bi ou homosexuel, son père aurait un peu plus de mal, ça c'était sûr, mais il finirait par s'y faire, pour sa mère, ça lui serait complétement égal. Non, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était qu'il ne s'était jamais senti attiré par personne, homme ou femme, avant Potter. Ça, c'était le vrai problème.

Il aurait aimé mettre tout ça sur la faute du Gryffondor. C'était ce qu'il avait fait juste après le baiser et c'était ce qu'il ferait si quelqu'un venait à apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Il avait immédiatement répondu au baiser initié par son rival. Pire, il avait failli l'embrasser lui-même avant ça. Le summum de l'horreur était qu'il mourrait d'envie de goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres.

En fait, passer tout ce temps avec Potter était en train de le rendre complétement fou, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Oui, son cerveau était forcément en train de se détraquer pour qu'il ait plus envie de l'embrasser que de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Heureusement, à présent, Potter n'était plus là, il était parti avec les autres élèves, Drago le savait car il l'avait entendu parler à Weasley de leur départ. Il allait passer deux semaines sans le voir, ça l'aiderait certainement à oublier ce baiser et à se recentrer un peu. Il tâcha d'ignorer la déception qu'il ressentait à l'idée de ne plus le voir jusqu'à la rentrée car ça aussi, ça allait lui passer. Il le fallait.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme sortit de la salle de soutien et se rendit dans sa salle commune. Il trouva Théo et Daphné discutant près du feu. Goyle était auprès d'eux, plongé dans un livre, ce que Drago trouva assez surprenant.

Autant il avait du mal à supporter Blaise et Pansy, autant il appréciait vraiment Théo et Daphné. Enfin, pour Théo, c'était plus que ça, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami. Même si pendant ces premières années, il avait préféré s'entourer de Crabbe ou de Goyle pour impressionner, ou de Pansy et Blaise pour attirer le regard. S'il devait confier quelque chose de personnel à quelqu'un, ce serait à Théo.

Seulement, il se confiait rarement. De plus, il ne pouvait pas parler des missions confiées par Voldemort, il le lui avait interdit et il avait bien trop honte de son baiser avec Potter pour le dire à qui que ce soit. Pourtant, se confier à Théo lui aurait certainement fait du bien, même si celui-ci n'aurait probablement pas su quoi lui dire pour l'aider…

\- Vous n'êtes pas partis ? demanda-t-il.

\- Comme tu vois, répondit Daphné avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu le saurais si tu passais un peu plus de temps avec nous ou si tu prenais la peine de nous écouter le peu de fois où tu es là, lui reprocha Théo avec un demi-sourire pour atténuer la pique.

\- Je vous écouterais plus attentivement si vous disiez des choses intéressantes de temps en temps, rétorqua Drago, souriant lui aussi pour montrer qu'il les taquinait.

\- Ouch, se plaignit faussement Théo, la main sur le cœur.

Daphné émit un petit rire et Goyle leva les yeux de son ouvrage pour regarder les trois autres, curieux.

\- Pourquoi vous rigolez ? s'enquit-il.

\- Des bêtises, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules. Et toi, quel livre te passionne au point que tu ne nous entendes pas ? Surtout, comment ça se fait que tu lises ?

Goyle referma l'ouvrage après avoir marqué la page et montra la couverture aux trois autres. On pouvait lire « Les pâtisseries magiques de la mère Saltzman ».

\- Tu lis un livre… de cuisine… toi ? demanda Drago sans pouvoir cacher l'hilarité dans sa voix.

\- Non, sur la pâtisserie, rectifia Goyle, ignorant l'ironie.

\- C'est pareil, se moqua Drago.

\- Non, la cuisine, c'est plus généralement ce qui touche à la nourriture, entrée, plat, dessert… Là, c'est juste sur la pâtisserie, précisa Goyle avec sérieux.

Drago s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Daphné intervint avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

\- Et pourquoi te mets-tu à lire des livres de pâtisseries ?

\- Je me suis dit que ce serait sympa si je faisais quelque chose juste pour nous quatre le soir du réveillon de Noël. J'ai toujours voulu faire des pâtisseries, mais mon père dit que la cuisine, c'est un truc d'Elfe de maison ou de femmes et Crabbe, il dit que c'est idiot… Alors comme là, il n'y a ni mon père ni Crabbe, je me suis dit que je pourrais essayer, expliqua le colosse sans oser regarder quiconque.

Drago, qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de pas très agréable, en fut empêché par le regard noir de Daphné.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison Greg, c'est une très bonne idée ! s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain.

\- Tu trouves ?! demanda-t-il surpris et heureux en relevant les yeux vers elle.

\- Oui et je serais ravi de goûter à ce que tu feras !

Goyle rougit un peu et adressa un sourire béat à Daphné, Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, tandis que Théo se contentait de regarder les trois autres, tour à tour.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu préfères, demanda Goyle à Daphné.

\- Oh… Euh…

La jeune femme prit le temps de la réflexion quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- J'aime bien les macarons à la vanille.

\- Alors je ferai plein de macarons à la vanille ! décida Goyle avant de se lever et de quitter la Salle commune avec son livre.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard avant de rire doucement.

\- Goyle qui se met à la cuisine, dit simplement Théo en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'en aurait pas le droit ! C'est une passion comme une autre, répliqua Daphné.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama tout de suite Théo. C'est juste le fait que ce soit Goyle, en fait. Ça pourrait être une autre passion que ça me semblerait tout aussi surprenant. Goyle ne lit jamais et ne s'intéresse jamais à rien… Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas.

Drago se cala un peu mieux dans son siège et écouta distraitement Daphné et Théo, débattre de Goyle et d'autres sujets tout en fermant les yeux. Il se sentait bien en cet instant, loin de tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête.

Les premiers jours de vacances furent plutôt calmes. Drago partageait son temps entre la Salle sur Demande pour tenter de trouver un moyen de réparer l'armoire et ses amis de Serpentard avec qui il passait de bons moments.

C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il passait ses congés à Poudlard avec un nombre d'élèves aussi restreint. Pour les vacances de Noël l'année du Tournoi, presque tous les élèves étaient restés, donc ça n'était pas comparable.

Là, il pouvait profiter d'une salle commune quasiment vide, sans parler de la Grande Salle et du reste de Poudlard. Il avait appris à apprécier la présence de Goyle d'une autre manière aussi. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une lumière, mais il était bien moins idiot que ce que Drago avait cru, à croire que l'absence de Crabbe à ses côtés lui faisait du bien.

Quant à Théo et Daphné, Drago avait toujours su qu'ils étaient d'une présence agréable et avaient des conversations intéressantes, mais à côté de Blaise et Pansy, ils étaient bien souvent éclipsés à cause de leur trop grande discrétion.

Le jeune homme n'aurait pas su dire s'il avait vraiment changé ou si c'était le poids de ce qui pesait sur lui actuellement qui le poussait vers des gens plus discrets, plus calmes et surtout, plus sympathiques que ceux qu'il préférait fréquenter auparavant.

Le matin de Noël, Drago se redressa doucement dans son lit en baillant et s'étira doucement avant de se lever d'un bond. Il avait beau avoir seize ans passés, il y avait bien une chose qui le faisait toujours agir comme un enfant, c'était l'ouverture des cadeaux. Sans attendre de voir si Théo et Goyle étaient éveillés, il descendit dans la salle commune et repéra sans mal le joli tas de cadeaux qui lui était destiné.

Il trouva une jolie somme de Gallions de la part de membres ou d'amis de sa famille, un nécessaire à balais et divers vêtements de la part de sa mère, sans oublier les habituelles friandises et objets de farces et attrapes.

Le jeune homme prit ensuite connaissance de la carte qu'elle lui avait adressée et sourit en apprenant que le Lord avait quitté le manoir depuis deux jours et qu'il n'y reviendrait pas avant le début de l'année à venir. Elle avait aussi écrit que les Mangemorts avaient eux aussi quitté le manoir, soit pour suivre le Lord soit pour accomplir leurs propres missions.

Sa mère était peut-être seule mais au moins, elle n'était pas en danger. Drago se sentit léger, se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil près du sapin et observa vaguement les autres tas de cadeaux appartenant aux élèves de sa maison restés sur place.

Non loin de son fauteuil, un paquet attira son attention ou plutôt, l'écriture qu'il y avait dessus. Il avait eu l'occasion de la voir à plusieurs reprises depuis la rentrée et pour cause, c'était celle de Granger et elle mettait souvent des annotations sur les devoirs de potion de Potter que Drago corrigeait. Le colis était adressé à Théo et cela acheva de le rendre curieux. Pourquoi Granger envoyait-elle un paquet à son ami ?

Sans chercher à retenir sa curiosité, le jeune homme s'en empara et l'ouvrit. Il y trouva un livre sur l'histoire de la magie française et une carte de Noël où la jeune femme lui souhaitait de bonnes fêtes et où elle plaisantait sur l'ouvrage qu'elle lui offrait en lui disant qu'ils n'auraient plus à le partager à la bibliothèque. Elle terminait en lui confiant qu'elle serait toutefois ravie de continuer à réviser avec lui.

Dire que Drago était sous le choc était un euphémisme, mais il referma rapidement le paquet et le reposa là où l'avait trouvé. Il n'eut pas à attendre plus de dix minutes avant de voir Théo le rejoindre.

\- On va prendre le petit déjeuner ? proposa celui-ci.

\- Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ? s'enquit innocemment Drago.

\- Ils seront encore là à notre retour, railla le jeune homme.

\- Le petit-déjeuner peut attendre, c'est Noël aujourd'hui ! Allez, viens ouvrir tes cadeaux, insista Drago.

Théo leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par céder. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil aux côtés de Drago et à l'aide de sa baguette, il fit venir ses paquets à lui. Le jeune homme attendit patiemment que son ami ait ouvert ses présents et se redressa légèrement quand celui-ci prit le paquet de Granger. Il observa attentivement le visage de Théo alors qu'il voyait l'ouvrage offert par la jeune femme et qu'il prenait connaissance du contenu de sa carte. Il ne manqua donc pas le sourire un peu niais qui éclaira son visage alors qu'il repliait la carte.

\- Depuis quand Granger et toi sortez ensemble ? ne put se retenir de demander Drago.

Théo retourna vivement son regard vers lui, surpris.

\- Quoi ?! Mais… Par Salazar, tu as ouvert le paquet ?!

\- Non, j'ai juste reconnu son écriture, mentit Drago, avec assurance.

Théo le fixa d'un air soupçonneux quelques instants avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- On ne sort pas ensemble.

Ce fut autour de Drago d'avoir l'air suspicieux.

\- Je t'assure qu'on ne sort pas ensemble. On se voyait pas mal à la bibliothèque puis un jour, il s'est avéré que j'avais emprunté le dernier exemplaire d'un livre qu'il lui fallait aussi pour un devoir en histoire de la magie et j'étais installé à la bibliothèque du coup, elle a osé me demander si je pouvais lui prêter le bouquin…

Théo fit une pause dans son récit, comme s'il se remémorait la scène.

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous, je n'ai aucun préjugé… Enfin, si, juste en apparence pour que mon père me fiche la paix, mais en vérité, je m'en fous pas mal du statut de sang. Il y a des idiots partout, des connards partout et il y a aussi des gens bien partout. Hermione est définitivement quelqu'un de bien. Elle est drôle, intelligente et franchement de bien meilleure compagnie que certaines personnes de cette maison. Bref, on a commencé à travailler ensemble car je lui ai proposé de partager le livre en question et on a discuté, fait connaissance…

\- Mais, Théo… C'est Granger ! La Miss-je-sais-tout, la meilleure amie de Potter, la Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Ecoute, je suis resté ici pour être loin des préjugés de mon père, je ne compte pas les supporter venant de toi. Je l'aime bien, vraiment, je ne te demande pas d'en faire autant, mais juste de respecter le fait que je ne suis pas toi et que je peux apprécier une personne pour ce qu'elle est et non pas pour son sang, rétorqua Théo, gentiment mais fermement.

Drago secoua la tête avant d'acquiescer.

\- Ok, ça te regarde de toute façon !

\- Exactement, conclut Théo avant de se lever pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Drago ne fit plus aucune allusion à la relation entre Granger et son ami et celui-ci n'en reparla pas du reste des vacances. De plus, il était bien mal placé pour juger les rapprochements entre eux deux quand lui avait été jusqu'à se laisser embrasser par Potter…

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Et on voit aussi que Théo et Hermione sont plus proche que ce qu'on croyait !**

 **Dans le chapitre suivant, nous serons du pdv de Harry et ce sera le retour des vacances !**

 **Merci à tous et à vendredi prochain !**

 **Bizzz.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 14 sans attendre, moi, je vais vite retourner sous ma couette en priant pour aller mieux et que mon fils décident de faire une sieste en me prenant en pitié !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Harry avait passé l'un des meilleurs Noël de sa vie. Il s'agissait du premier qu'il avait pu passer au Terrier. Bien sûr, cela avait été un peu gâché par la visite de Percy. Au début, Molly et Arthur avaient été très émus de le voir arriver le 25 à midi, mais ils avaient rapidement déchanté en comprenant que celui-ci n'était venu que pour permettre au nouveau Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour, de s'entretenir avec Harry.

Dire que le courant n'était pas passé entre lui et le Survivant était un euphémisme. Il avait très mal pris les tentatives de Scrimgeour pour l'amadouer afin d'avoir son appui. Comment pouvait-il espérer qu'Harry le soutienne après tout ce que le Ministère lui avait fait ?

Les calomnies dans la presse ne dataient que de l'année scolaire passée et l'acharnement d'Ombrage à punir Harry pour des mensonges qui n'en étaient pas ne remontait pas à plus loin dans le temps. Comment Scrimgeour pouvait oser venir quémander son soutien quand cette horrible personne qu'était Ombrage travaillait encore pour le Ministère et qu'ils mettaient des innocents comme Stan Rocade en prison ?!

Le refus du jeune homme n'avait pas été très bien accepté par le nouveau Ministre, mais Harry avait l'habitude de ne pas être apprécié par les dirigeants du monde magique, cela ne changerait guère de d'habitude pour lui. En dehors de cette visite déplaisante, le reste de ses vacances avait été parfait, enfin, presque.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas y songer, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à penser à Malefoy et au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lors de leur dernier cours de soutien. Il ne savait toujours pas quelle Billywig l'avait piqué, mais il savait en tout cas que ce baiser avait été délicieux. Oh, bien sûr, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose étant donné que ses seules expériences en la matière avaient été avec Cho, l'année précédente, mais tout de même, le baiser échangé avec Malefoy lui laissait un merveilleux souvenir.

Souvenir qui revenait souvent dans ses rêves, où ils allaient encore plus loin. Merlin, comment en était-il arrivé à rêver de Malefoy de la sorte ? Rêver de cogner Malefoy, ça, il aurait pu gérer, mais rêver de l'embrasser et bien plus encore… Non, ça c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait gérer.

\- Oh vieux !

Harry sursauta et porta son attention sur Ron qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

\- Ça fait trois fois qu'on t'appelle d'en bas ! Il est temps d'y aller, annonça Ron.

\- Ah oui, je viens !

Ron le regarda d'un drôle d'air mais ne fit pas de commentaire et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand Harry l'interpella.

\- Tiens, tu as failli oublier ça ! s'exclama le Survivant en lui lançant l'horrible cadeau que Lavande avait offert à Ron pour Noël.

Ron le rattrapa par réflexe et fit une grimace en voyant le collier.

\- Merci vieux, vraiment, ça aurait été dommage de le laisser ici, ronchonna-t-il.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et se leva pour descendre en compagnie de son meilleur ami. En bas, il embrassa Molly et salua tous les autres Weasley présents avant de prendre la cheminette qui le ramènerait à Poudlard.

Il arriva dans le bureau de McGonagall et après les politesses d'usage, il quitta la pièce en compagnie de Ron et Ginny. La jeune fille s'excusa aussitôt pour aller rejoindre Dean, laissant les deux garçons seuls, dont un Ronald plutôt bougon de savoir que sa sœur allait sous peu se faire bécoter par leur ami.

\- Oh allez Ron, c'est de son âge ! Et toi aussi tu ne vas pas tarder à retrouver « ta bien aimée », le charria Harry en faisant référence au collier que son meilleur ami avait enfoui dans sa malle.

Ron s'apprêtait à répondre avec mauvaise humeur mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Hermione. La jeune femme embrassa Harry et ignora complétement l'autre garçon.

\- Tiens, je dois te remettre ce mot ! lança-t-elle en donnant un morceau de parchemin à Harry.

Le Survivant reconnut immédiatement l'écriture du directeur qui lui donnait rendez-vous le lendemain, après le dîner. Ils prirent tous les trois le chemin de la Salle Commune et Hermione leur apprit que le mot de passe avait changé.

Ron ne tarda pas à se faire assaillir par une Lavande hystérique qui ne cessait de clamer à quel point il lui avait manqué durant l'éternité qu'avaient été ses vacances. Lassés, Harry et Hermione s'éloignèrent pour se raconter leurs vacances respectives.

Après le repas, Harry ne s'attarda et alla se coucher. Il avait croisé Malefoy dans la Grande Salle et son cœur avait manqué un battement. Merlin, il aurait tellement voulu retourner au temps où la vision du blond lui donnait simplement envie de lui taper dessus. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin avec la boule au ventre. Il avait encore rêvé de Malefoy et il ne savait pas du tout comment faire pour feindre l'indifférence auprès de lui. Il aurait tout donné pour l'éviter, mais même s'il parvenait à l'ignorer en le croisant en cours ou dans les couloirs, le lendemain, il serait forcément seul avec lui pendant le cours de soutien.

Voilà qu'à présent, il en était à prier Merlin que quelque chose arrive, n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça lui permette de rater le cours de soutien du lendemain.

Juste avant de descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie d'une Hermione qui ignorait totalement la présence de Ron, ils tombèrent sur une note qui suscitait beaucoup de réactions positives parmi les sixième année.

Ron fut le premier à atteindre le tableau d'affichage et il lança un cri d'excitation.

\- Des cours de transplanage ! s'extasia-t-il.

En effet, la note annonçait que les sixième année pourraient assister à des cours de transplanage donnés dans le château. Cela eut le mérite de distraire qui oublia un peu le blond qui hantait ses rêves et ses pensées car il fut rapidement assailli par les élèves de son année et de sa maison.

En effet, ceux-ci avaient entendu Ron parler du transplanage d'escorte par lequel Harry avait rejoint le Terrier plus tôt dans l'année avec Dumbledore. Le Survivant entreprit donc de raconter tout ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyageant de la sorte à plusieurs moments de la journée. La fin de la journée arriva rapidement et Harry se dépêcha d'avaler son repas pour quitter la Grande Salle et ainsi arrêter de regarder Malefoy qui se trouvait à sa table, totalement désintéressé de sa personne.

S'il avait réussi à éviter de trop penser à lui ou de le regarder toute la journée en discutant avec ses amis, maintenant que chacun avait eu son résumé du voyage d'Harry, ils le laissaient tranquille et pour une fois, cela n'arrangeait pas le Survivant.

Cela avait été facile de faire comme si de rien était pendant quinze jours, sans avoir Malefoy sous les yeux, mais là… Il faisait tout son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître, pour se mêler aux conversations qu'il entendait autour de lui mais ses efforts furent réduits à néant.

Il vit Parkinson poser sa main sur le bras de Malefoy et la monter jusqu'à son épaule dans une caresse un peu trop intime. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû ressentir cette jalousie aussi folle que soudaine et pourtant, il la ressentait. Il se leva soudainement et croisa les prunelles grises de Malefoy qui se tournèrent vers lui.

Cela lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Malefoy n'était rien pour lui, Parkinson pouvait bien le caresser, elle pouvait même lui faire une fellation que ça ne le regardait pas. Ce fut sur ces pensées que le Survivant coupa le contact visuel entre eux.

\- Ça va ?

Harry se retourna vers Hermione qui venait de lui poser la question et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Oui, c'est juste que je n'ai plus faim. En plus, je dois rejoindre Dumbledore à son bureau. On se voit plus tard ou demain, répondit-il avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il était face au Directeur, installé dans le fauteuil habituel.

\- Tout d'abord, je tiens à te souhaiter une bonne année. As-tu passé de bonnes fêtes ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Bonne année, à vous aussi.

Le jeune homme décida alors de lui raconter son entrevue avec le Ministre et ensuite, ils passèrent aux souvenirs que le Directeur souhaitait lui montrer. Avant ça, Dumbledore raconta à Harry comment s'était passé l'arrivée de Voldemort à Poudlard ainsi que ses premières années à l'école. Il raconta comment le jeune homme avait charmé tous les professeurs, tous sauf lui-même, qui était resté méfiant.

Le premier souvenir fut celui de Morfin Gaunt et de sa rencontre avec le jeune Tom Jedusor. La fin de l'entrevue avait paru bizarre au Survivant et il comprit pourquoi. C'est à la suite de cette rencontre que le jeune Tom avait appris que son père n'était qu'un moldu et qu'il vivait à deux pas de chez les Gaunt, c'était le même soir que les Jedusor avaient été assassinés.

Dumbledore expliqua à Harry que Morfin avait été jugé coupable du meurtre des Jedusor. Déjà, il avait été condamné pour une attaque sur l'une des victimes mais en plus, lui-même revendiquait l'assassinat. Harry trouva dommage que personne n'ait pris la peine de mener une enquête approfondie, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il trouvait la justice magique mal faite.

Ils passèrent ensuite à un souvenir de l'ancien professeur de potions, celui qui avait enseigné à l'époque de Voldemort et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa retraite et soit remplacé par Rogue. Dumbledore alerta bien le Gryffondor sur l'importance capitale de ce qu'ils allaient voir mais ce souvenir laissa Harry profondément perplexe.

Souvent, la scène se retrouvait pleine de brouillard et il ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qui se disait. Le peu qu'il put comprendre fut que Tom Jedusor avait demandé à son professeur ce qu'était un horcruxe et celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il ne connaissait rien à ce sujet et qu'il lui était interdit de prononcer de nouveau ce mot.

\- C'est tout ?! s'exclama Harry une fois sorti de la pensine.

\- Ce souvenir a été trafiqué, c'est ce qui explique le brouillard.

\- Trafiqué ?!

\- Eh oui Harry, le Professeur Slughorn a dû avoir honte de ce qui s'est réellement passé ce soir-là et il n'a pas voulu me confier la vraie version, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je réussirai à le convaincre, il me faudra juste un peu de temps.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que le vrai souvenir est aussi vital ?

\- Je ne veux pas t'en parler pour le moment, pas avant d'être certain de ce que je pense.

Harry acquiesça et alors qu'il allait se lever pour rejoindre sa Salle Commune, le directeur fit apparaître deux verres et une bouteille similaire à celle qu'il avait sortie chez les Dursley, lorsqu'il était venu chercher Harry pour l'emmener jusqu'au Terrier.

\- C'est un cadeau du Professeur Slughorn pour la nouvelle année et je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de partager un verre tout en discutant un peu d'un sujet qui me semble important, annonça Dumbledore.

\- Quel sujet Monsieur ? l'interrogea Harry après avoir remercié le Directeur qui lui avait rempli son verre.

\- Tes cours de soutien en potions, comment se passent-t-il ? Je sais déjà qu'ils portent leurs fruits puisque tes notes sont plus que correctes à présent, mais je voulais savoir comment cela se passait avec Monsieur Malefoy.

Le Directeur le fixait d'une telle manière qu'Harry se sentit soudainement gêné, comme si Dumbledore pouvait deviner le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec son ennemi juste avant les vacances. Pour chasser son trouble, le jeune homme concentra son regard sur son verre et finit par en boire une gorgée. Il était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'il se sentit étouffer.

Harry se leva pour tenter de tousser, mais il ne parvint pas à tenir debout et s'effondra en portant ses mains à sa gorge. Il sombra vite dans l'inconscience sans rien comprendre de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il se réveilla allongé sur un lit avec un horrible mal de tête et de gorge. En fait, il avait un peu mal partout et cela empirait au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience.

\- Il se réveille ! s'écria la voix d'Hermione. Merlin Harry, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Comment tu te sens ?!

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle était tellement sèche et il avait tellement mal qu'il la referma en gémissant.

\- Soif, dit-il finalement et il put à peine reconnaître le son de sa propre voix.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et put voir Hermione se précipiter pour lui servir un verre d'eau et Ron, de l'autre côté du lit qui le regardait en souriant. Plus loin, il y avait Pomfresh en compagnie de Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore.

\- Tiens, dit Hermione en lui tenant le verre au bord des lèvres.

Harry lui sourit de reconnaissance et but avec plaisir. Il regarda ensuite les professeurs et l'infirmière avancer jusqu'à lui.

\- Harry, c'est un soulagement de te voir éveillé, dit le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Tu as été empoisonné, répondit Hermione avant les autres.

\- Ou plutôt, l'hydromel que j'ai partagé avec toi était empoisonné, précisa Dumbledore.

\- Empoisonné ?!

\- Oui, Monsieur Potter, empoisonné, répéta Rogue comme si le jeune homme était demeuré.

Dumbledore s'avança d'un pas et adressa un regard insistant au professeur Rogue qui recula d'un pas, mécontent.

\- J'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait et à défaut de penser à vérifier chaque chose que je consomme, j'ai toujours un bézoard sur moi. Je te l'ai donc administré tout de suite. Tu vas te sentir faible pendant quelques temps mais tes jours ne sont pas en danger, dit Dumbledore.

\- Mais… Qui…

\- Ça, vous vous doutez bien que celui qui est à l'origine du méfait n'a pas laissé d'adresse, railla Rogue.

\- Tout ce que l'on sait c'est que cette bouteille a été commandée chez Rosmerta par mon ancien collègue. Le poison a pu être mélangé aux Trois Balais ou une fois ici, avec la magie, il est facile d'ouvrir une bouteille et de la refermer sans que ça ne se voie. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, rassure-toi, tu n'étais en aucun cas visé et nous menons l'enquête pour tenter de retrouver l'empoisonneur, expliqua Dumbledore.

Harry était bien tenté d'insister, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et il se sentait très fatigué, aussi, il ne résista pas au sommeil et ferma les yeux.

Plus tard, il eut l'étrange impression de sentir une main sur sa joue et d'entendre un froissement de tissu, mais le temps qu'il émerge et qu'il ouvre les yeux, il trouva l'infirmerie vide, il faisait nuit, il avait dû rêver. Il se recala plus confortablement dans son lit et ne tarda pas à sombrer de nouveau.

* * *

Et voilà, l'empoisonnement... Bon, il est un peu avance et ce n'est pas Ron qui est touché mais Harry XD

Et oui, surprise, bien évidemment, je ne peux pas tout garder comme dans le canon et dans ce cas, je supprime ou je réfléchis à un moyen d'intégrer la scène différemment, comme ici ;)

La semaine prochaine, nous serons dans les pensées de Drago et il y aura... Une leçon de transplanage, un peu de tension, un règlement de compte et... Bah, vous en savez déjà bien assez, non ? XD

Bizzz à tous et à la semaine prochaine !


	15. Chapter 15

Hello !

Pas de bla bla aujourd'hui, place au chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

* * *

Drago se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour assister aux leçons de transplanage. Lorsqu'il y arriva, pas mal d'élèves étaient déjà à l'intérieur et il repéra très vite Potter aux côtés de Granger et Weasley, alors le jeune homme veilla bien à se mettre loin d'eux.

Il s'était écoulé un peu plus d'un mois depuis la rentrée des vacances de Noël et ses relations avec Potter étaient on ne peut plus froides. Drago ne cherchait même plus à le provoquer, préférant éviter toute possibilité de se retrouver trop proche de lui.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas échapper aux cours de soutien mais heureusement, Potter semblait, comme lui, déterminé à garder ses distances. Donc, ils ne parlaient que lorsque c'était obligatoire et quittaient la salle aussi vite que possible.

Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, Potter ne quittait pas l'esprit de Drago. Le jeune homme se sentait souvent mal lorsqu'il pensait à ce qu'il ressentait pour le Survivant. D'abord, il y avait ce baiser qui le hantait mais, aussi, l'empoisonnement.

L'empoisonnement… Drago avait cru faire une attaque lorsque Parkinson était arrivée toute fière d'elle en s'écriant que Potter avait failli mourir, empoisonné dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, le jeune homme avait tout de suite fait le lien avec son dernier plan en date pour éliminer le directeur et ce qui venait d'arriver à Potter.

Rosmerta, la propriétaire des Trois Balais, qui était toujours sous Impérium, l'avertissait à chaque fois que quelque chose qui concernait Dumbledore se passait dans son établissement. Alors, quand elle lui avait envoyé un hibou en lui disant qu'une personne avait passé commande pour faire livrer une bouteille de son hydromel maison à Dumbledore, Drago avait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui faire glisser un poison dans ladite bouteille.

Se procurer la fiole n'avait pas été compliqué, un des Mangemorts s'était rendu dans l'Allée des Embrumes et l'avait donnée à la sorcière. Pendant quelques jours, Drago avait été optimiste. Ce plan lui semblait moins hasardeux que le premier. Après tout, la bouteille atterrirait directement dans les mains de sa cible, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il blesse quelqu'un en route…

C'était sans compter sur l'inconscience de ce vieux fou qui n'hésitait pas à partager de l'alcool avec un de ses élèves… Sérieusement, comment Drago aurait pu deviner qu'il risquait, encore, de blesser un élève ? Surtout « cet » élève. Merlin, ce qu'il avait pu maudire Dumbledore d'avoir offert de l'hydromel à Potter !

Puis après, c'était lui-même qu'il avait maudit. Il avait encore failli tuer un élève et pas n'importe lequel. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point ses sentiments pour Potter avaient changé. Il se refusait, encore aujourd'hui, à penser que c'était de l'amour, mais il n'était clairement plus dans la haine.

Parkinson avait annoncé l'incident en début d'après-midi. Apparemment, il était survenu tard dans la soirée précédente. Drago avait attendu que tout le monde s'endorme pour se faufiler jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour voir de lui-même, l'état de Potter.

Il l'avait trouvé endormi mais vivant, et il avait été frappé par l'innocence qu'il dégageait en plein sommeil. Sans même s'en rendre compte, sa main s'était tendue et il avait caressé doucement sa joue. Il s'était traité d'idiot au moment même où ses doigts étaient entrés en contact avec la peau de Potter, mais il ne les avait pas retirés pour autant. Puis il l'avait vu sourire dans son sommeil avant de commencer à bouger.

Dans l'affolement, Drago s'était caché sous son lit et avait attendu quelques minutes avant d'en sortir pour quitter l'infirmerie. Après ça, il était revenu chaque nuit, quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Potter regagne son dortoir, au bout de quelques jours.

Drago tenait bon. Même si il savait que les choses qu'il ressentait pour Potter étaient différentes, il ne laissait rien paraître. Bien sûr, Parkinson, Zabini et les autres trouvaient étrange qu'il ne s'en prenne plus au Survivant, mais Drago se contentait de les fuir. Leur compagnie ne l'aidait en rien, pire, elle l'irritait.

\- Ah Drago ! Tu es parti sans m'attendre, se plaignit la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il la fuyait mais elle, elle ne semblait pas le voir ou faisait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte, il ne savait pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi je t'aurais attendue ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

\- On ne fait plus rien ensemble, répondit-elle, blessée.

\- On n'a jamais fait grand-chose ensemble.

Le professeur de transplanage était arrivé et était en train de parler, seulement, Drago ne pouvait pas écouter car Parkinson lui prenait la tête.

\- On s'est embrassés !

\- Heureusement que tout le monde n'est pas comme toi à s'accrocher pour un stupide baiser ! s'emporta Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? s'enquit immédiatement Pansy, suspicieuse.

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Je vois les gens autour, répondit-il simplement.

La jeune femme parut rassurée et Drago se félicita d'avoir réagi aussi vite. Il avait été idiot de laisser ça lui échapper. Parkinson était déjà assez sur son dos comme ça pour en rajouter encore.

\- Je ne te reconnais plus depuis le début de l'année. Tu disparais sans raison, tu laisses Potter tranquille… Pire, tu n'as pas eu l'air de te réjouir de son séjour à l'infirmerie…

\- Pansy, j'ai déjà été clair avec toi. Je ne te dois aucun compte alors par Salazar, fous-moi la paix ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Mais Drago, je veux savoir où tu passes certaines nuits…

Drago sursauta quand il vit que Potter était à présent juste derrière lui et semblait très attentif à ce qu'ils disaient. Depuis quand était-il là ?

\- Ferme-la maintenant ! exigea-t-il.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais elle aussi s'aperçut de l'attention de Potter sur eux et Drago la vit refermer la bouche, contrariée. Elle ne dit plus un mot pendant le reste de la leçon de transplanage et Merlin, Drago en fut heureux.

Après ça, le jeune homme regagna sa salle commune dans le but de se détendre un peu avant le repas du midi, mais l'arrivée d'un hibou perturba son repos. Il appartenait à sa mère et elle lui annonçait que son père avait été transporté dans l'aile médicale d'Azkaban. Elle ne lui donnait pas trop de détails, lui expliquant juste qu'il était affaibli par sa vie là-bas.

Le blond sera les poings. Bien sûr qu'il était affaibli, il était dans un endroit froid et en présence de Détraqueurs… Pourquoi le Lord ne le faisait pas sortir de là ?! Il avait échoué à sa mission, mais combien en avait-il réussies depuis qu'il était à son service ? Potter avait raison au sujet du Maître. Il ne voulait que le pouvoir et se fichait bien de ceux qui le suivaient. Il n'avait de considération pour personne et se moquait bien de la supériorité des Sang-pur, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était sa propre dominance sur le monde, rien d'autre.

Enervé mais surtout, inquiet, Drago se dirigea de nouveau vers la Grande Salle pour son repas. Une fois celui-ci terminé, il redescendit mais, cette fois, il se dirigea vers la salle de soutien pour son cours avec Potter.

Sans un mot, il s'installa dans son fauteuil et se contenta d'inscrire les instructions que devait suivre Potter sur le tableau, à l'aide de sa baguette. Le Gryffondor commença alors la préparation de sa potion. Drago, quant à lui, prit un parchemin et une plume pour tenter de répondre à sa mère mais il se remit à s'inquiéter pour la santé de son père, sur ses deux missions, sur ce qui allait arriver en cas d'échec, ce qui était fort probable…

Il n'avait plus d'idées pour tenter d'assassiner le directeur ou du moins, aucune idée qui lui assurait de n'atteindre personne d'autre par erreur. Ses tentatives pour réparer l'armoire étaient toujours nulles. Les lettres de sa mère étaient de plus en plus superficielles, signe que ça n'allait pas pour elle. Drago la connaissait, si elle écrivait des banalités, c'était pour éviter de parler de ses problèmes. De toute façon, comment aurait-elle pu aller bien avec des Mangemorts, sa folle de sœur et le Lord en personne qui avaient élu domicile chez eux ?

De frustration, Drago déchira le parchemin sur lequel il avait commencé à rédiger sa réponse, attirant l'attention de Potter sur lui. Le Gryffondor semblait curieux de savoir ce qui tendait à ce point le Serpentard.

Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était que l'attention que lui portait Potter était une épine de plus dans son pied. Il avait énormément de raisons d'être apeuré et rajouter à tout ça la suspicion de Potter, c'était trop. Ils avaient beau s'ignorer lorsqu'ils se croisaient, il savait très bien que Potter le suivait de temps en temps, qu'il tendait l'oreille lorsque Drago discutait avec l'un de ses amis.

Encore une fois, il savait qu'au final, Potter n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans son océan d'emmerdes, mais il était le seul à qui il pouvait s'en prendre. Alors, Drago ne résista à laisser exploser sa colère, sa frustration, sa peur en s'en prenant à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder ?! s'énerva-t-il.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas et se contenta d'annoncer la fin de son travail, mais Drago n'en avait rien à faire. Il voulait passer ses nerfs et il avait choisi Potter comme défouloir.

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu me suis ? Tu te planques peut-être sous une cape, mais tu n'es pas du tout discret, Potter.

\- Si tu ne m'as pas vu te suivre, comment peux-tu savoir qu'il s'agit de moi ? lui demanda le Survivant avec provocation.

\- Il n'y a pas trente-six personnes qui ont une cape d'invisibilité, Potter, et je sais que tu en as une. Tu te souviens de la rentrée, ce jour où je t'ai cassé le nez en te découvrant dessous ?

Drago eut un rictus en se remémorant cet instant, il pouvait presque entendre à nouveau les os du nez de Potter craquer sous sa chaussure. Le Gryffondor aussi semblait s'en souvenir et contrairement à Drago, ça ne l'amusait pas, bien au contraire.

\- Tu n'es qu'un connard, Malefoy, tu le sais ça ? s'emporta Harry, les poings serrés.

Le Serpentard eut du mal à ne pas sourire. Voilà, il y arrivait, Potter perdait son calme. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer aux mains.

\- Mieux vaut être un connard qu'un bâtard ! rétorqua Drago.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le Survivant empoigna le col du Serpentard et le plaqua contre le mur avec violence. Drago se reprit assez vite et inversa leur position. Il leva le poing pour l'abattre sur le visage de son vis-à-vis mais celui-ci le retint.

Les yeux de Drago plongèrent alors dans ceux de Potter et d'un coup, tout bascula. Toute sa colère, ses peurs, sa nervosité disparurent et il se souvint d'un coup du pourquoi il avait gardé ses distances avec le brun ces dernières semaines.

Il ressentait encore cette attraction étrange et dérangeante mais tellement puissante et il voyait le même trouble dans les yeux verts face à lui. Doucement, très doucement, il avança sa bouche et finit par la poser sur celle de l'autre homme.

D'abord un simple frôlement, le baiser pris de l'ampleur lorsque le Serpentard passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du Gryffondor et que celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche pour que la sienne rencontre celle de Drago.

Le baiser dura jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse sentir. Drago se recula alors un peu et croisa le regard perdu du Survivant, il savait que son propre visage devait refléter le même égarement. Que leur arrivait-il ?

Le Serpentard fut tiré de ses pensées par un violent coup de poing qui le fit tomber au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Potter ?! s'écria-t-il en se relevant.

Puis avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva de nouveau plaqué au mur, et les lèvres de Potter se posèrent sur les siennes pour un nouveau baiser.

\- Je t'en devais un, tu sais, pour celui que tu m'as mis avant les vacances, lui expliqua le Gryffondor entre deux baisers.

Une fois encore, leurs langues se rencontrèrent et leurs mains s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre.

\- Hum, je t'ai aussi cassé le nez, lui rappela le Serpentard.

Bien sûr, ça n'était pas très malin mais il ne put pas résister au plaisir de remémorer à Potter qu'il avait toujours un coup d'avance.

\- Ça aussi je te le rendrai, lui assura Potter.

Drago aurait bien voulu se moquer de lui ou lui rétorquer qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais, mais la main du Gryffondor passa par-dessous sa chemise et caressa sa peau. Encore une fois, ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir.

Le Serpentard ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il était en train de se passer. La première fois, il s'était dit que c'était une erreur, un égarement, et il avait même poussé jusqu'à penser que c'était Potter qui avait initié l'échange. Cette fois, non seulement c'était lui qui en était à l'origine mais en plus, ils s'étaient embrassés deux fois.

\- Potter, on fait quoi là ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit honnêtement le Gryffondor avant de replonger sur ses lèvres.

Au moins, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Drago ne savait pas expliquer ce qu'il se passait et il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Mais il avait tellement de choses à gérer qu'arrêter de lutter contre ça faisait un poids de moins. Mieux, embrasser Potter lui permettait d'oublier tout le reste pendant de courts instants et même si c'était aberrant, c'était merveilleusement bon.

* * *

 **Et voilà, par réglement de comptes, j'entendais qu'Harry rendait le coup que Drago lui avait mis après le premier baiser mais ça marche aussi pour la dispute et le baiser ;)**

 **La semaine prochaine nous serons dans la tête d'Harry et nous les verrons se rapprocher un peu plus !**

 **Passez une bonne semiane !**

 **Bizzz.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut !**

 **Je suis désolé, j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps !**

 **Me voilà donc avec un jour de retard.**

 **Par contre, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir publier la semaine prochaine et je ne sais pas si je sauterais simplement une semaine de publication ou si je publierais en différé... Bref, vous aurez la surprise !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

* * *

Harry dormait paisiblement lorsqu'il fut réveillé en sursaut. Un coussin venait d'atterrir sur sa tête. Il tâtonna sur sa table de nuit jusqu'à trouver ses lunettes et les enfila pour regarder autour de lui, à la recherche du responsable de son violent réveil. Il trouva rapidement Ron, l'air trop innocent pour que ça soit naturel.

\- Ça te prend souvent de me réveiller comme ça ?! ronchonna le Survivant.

\- Une fois par an, à mon anniversaire, répondit-il, pas désolé le moins du monde.

\- Hum… Joyeux anniversaire vieux, lança Harry avant de bailler de manière tout sauf discrète.

Le jeune homme se leva et ouvrit sa malle, à la recherche du cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il avait choisi plus tôt dans l'année. Il sortit toutes sortes d'objets avant de trouver le paquet qu'il tendit à son meilleur ami.

Ron l'ouvrit avec entrain et ne retint pas une exclamation de ravissement en découvrant les nouveaux gants en peau de dragon qu'Harry venait de lui offrir.

\- Wow, ils sont parfaits ! Merci Harry !

\- Content que ça te plaise, répondit distraitement le Survivant.

En effet, le jeune homme était maintenant assis en tailleur sur son lit, la Carte du Maraudeur ouverte devant lui et cherchait Malefoy. Il ne le trouva pas dans son dortoir, ni dans aucune douche ou aucun sanitaire du château, pas dans la Grande Salle non plus.

Soudainement, Harry se rappela d'un détail que lui avait révélé Remus dans sa lettre de la veille, au sujet de la Carte. En effet, le soir du réveillon, Harry s'était confié à lui sur les soupçons qu'il avait à l'encontre de Malefoy.

Bien sûr, comme les autres, Remus n'avait pas été convaincu, mais il y a de ça quelques jours, Harry avait eu l'idée de lui écrire pour lui confier qu'à certains moments, Malefoy était introuvable sur la Carte. Remus, qui n'était toujours pas de l'avis de Harry, lui avait cependant donné une astuce dont Harry lui était très reconnaissant.

Il tapota le parchemin une fois à l'aide de sa baguette tout en donnant le nom de Drago Malefoy et il vit tous les points représentant les autres habitants du château disparaître. Si Malefoy avait été quelque part dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, Harry aurait dû le trouver car seul son point aurait dû être présent, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Malefoy n'était pas à Poudlard à cet instant précis.

Avec frustration, le jeune homme désactiva la carte et la rangea dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit après l'avoir repliée. Il tourna son attention sur Ron qui était en train d'ouvrir une boîte de chocolats en forme de cœur. La reconnaissant, Harry la lui arracha des mains et la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

\- Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'écria Ron, mécontent.

\- Ces chocolats ne faisaient pas partie de tes cadeaux. J'ai dû les faire tomber de ma malle en cherchant ton présent. C'est une Gryffondor de quatrième année qui me les a offerts il y a un moment et il y a sûrement du philtre d'amour dedans, expliqua Harry.

\- Merlin ! Et tu gardais ça dans tes affaires ?!

\- Je les ai balancés là et je les ai oubliés.

Ron regarda autour de lui et s'empara des fondants du chaudron que sa mère venait de lui envoyer.

\- Avec ça, aucun risque ! s'exclama-t-il de bonne humeur.

Il tendit la boîte à Harry pour qu'il se serve mais celui-ci refusa avant de se lever.

\- On doit encore prendre le petit déjeuner avant les leçons de transplanage, lui rappela le Survivant.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Je vais faire attention à ne pas trop manger, la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de transplaner, j'ai bien cru que j'allais…

\- Oui Ron, c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris, le coupa Harry, dégoûté.

Ils descendirent les marches ensemble mais à peine arrivèrent-ils dans la salle commune que Lavande se jeta sur son petit-ami.

\- Mon Ron-Ron !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et avança sans même regarder si son meilleur ami le suivait ou pas. Merlin, ce n'était pas parce que Lavande et Ron sortaient ensemble qu'elle avait besoin de se jeter sur lui dès qu'il apparaissait ou de s'accrocher à son bras toute la journée, sans parler de leur façon de s'embrasser sans arrêt… Jamais Harry ne pourrait supporter ça de la part de Malefoy…

Cette pensée le cloua sur place. Il venait presque d'assimiler Malefoy comme son petit-ami. Enfin, il fallait être honnête, le Serpentard était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un petit ami pour Harry. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il bécotait d'autres personnes…

\- Ça va, vieux ? demanda Ron en le regardant avec inquiétude.

\- Ouais, ouais, ça va.

En secouant la tête, Harry se remit en mouvement mais sans s'arrêter de penser à Malefoy. Depuis presque un mois, à chaque cours de soutien, ils finissaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par s'embrasser.

Bien sûr, parfois, ils tentaient de s'ignorer, mais il y en avait toujours un pour tenter l'autre par un regard un peu trop appuyé ou par un simple frôlement. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé d'en parler. A dire vrai, ils ne parlaient de rien, pas même de la pluie et du beau temps.

Pour Harry, c'était simple, il ne comprenait pas ce besoin qu'il avait des lèvres de Malefoy et en parler risquait de n'aboutir à rien, pire, cela risquait de le gêner ou de briser l'espèce de routine étrange qui s'était installée depuis quelques semaines. Pour ce qui était de parler d'une manière plus générale, Malefoy et lui n'avait jamais réussi à avoir une conversation civilisée, alors, à quoi bon ?

De toute manière, Harry n'avait jamais rien pu contrôler dans sa vie, depuis toujours. Au moins, même s'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il se passait avec Malefoy, c'était agréable, très agréable. Alors autant se laisser aller et profiter de ce qu'il ressentait dans ces moments-là.

Les leçons de transplanage se passèrent plus ou moins tranquillement, de plus en plus de monde parvenait à transplaner d'un bout à l'autre de la Grande Salle et aucun cas de grave désartibulement n'avait eu lieu. Harry n'appréciait toujours pas la sensation de ce moyen de transport mais malgré ça, il y parvenait de mieux en mieux.

Une fois terminé, les professeurs remirent tout en place pour que les élèves puissent déjeuner. Harry s'installa en bout de table, avec Hermione, d'une part parce qu'elle était seule mais aussi parce que Lavande était encore pendue au cou de Ron.

Il avait pris sur lui pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré les leçons de transplanage pour supporter les ardeurs de Lavande, mais là, le temps du déjeuner en plus, c'était trop pour lui. C'était à croire que chaque seconde passée sans embrasser ou toucher Ron était des secondes gâchées pour la jeune fille.

Enfin, quelque part, il éprouvait de la peine pour elle. Elle avait l'air sincèrement amoureuse, bien sûr, ça la rendait très envahissante et agaçante, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle devait réellement aimer Ron. Or, celui-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter sa petite amie.

Harry le savait grâce à quelques confidences de son meilleur ami mais surtout par rapport aux soupirs de dépit qu'il poussait lorsqu'elle se précipitait sur lui. Leur couple était toujours d'actualité simplement à cause du manque de courage de Ron, qui ne savait pas comment faire pour la quitter.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? s'enquit Hermione.

Le jeune homme sursauta et sortit de ses pensées.

\- A rien d'important, éluda-t-il. Dis, tu pourrais m'aider un peu pour le devoir en sortilèges, j'ai du mal à expliquer la différence entre celui d'amnésie et celui de faux-souvenirs.

Bien sûr, il se faisait passer pour plus bête qu'il n'était car la différence était simple mais il n'avait aucune envie qu'Hermione poursuive son questionnement sur ses pensées. La simple mention de Lavande avait encore et toujours le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds en quelques secondes.

\- Oh c'est simple…, commença la jeune femme avant de se lancer dans des explications.

Une fois le repas terminé, Harry se leva, remercia sa meilleure amie pour toutes ces informations et partit en direction des cachots. Comme depuis quelques temps, il s'y rendait avec beaucoup moins de réticence qu'auparavant, mais comme à chaque fois, il se fit la réflexion que se languir de retrouver Malefoy n'était pas normal.

Le cours débuta de la même manière que d'habitude, les deux jeunes hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot et le Serpentard inscrivit les instructions au tableau, d'un coup de baguette. Harry les suivit scrupuleusement, forçant son esprit à ne pas dériver vers Malefoy, durant presque deux heures, avant de signifier à l'autre garçon qu'il avait terminé.

\- C'est bon, jugea le Serpentard après avoir regardé dans le chaudron.

Là, Harry se détendit et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré, il se permit de regarder Malefoy. Aussitôt, il ressentit cette envie folle de l'embrasser, envie qu'il s'efforçait de museler le reste du temps. Il n'y avait qu'ici, entre ces murs, une fois son travail terminé, qu'il s'autorisait à la laisser s'exprimer.

Sur ça, Malefoy et lui semblaient sur la même longueur d'onde car jamais l'autre homme n'avait tenté un rapprochement en public, pas même un regard discret. En fait, en dehors de cette salle, rien n'avait changé. Ils continuaient à se foudroyer des yeux quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, en compagnie de leurs amis respectifs, parfois ils se provoquaient, comme depuis toujours.

Pourtant, malgré les efforts fournis pour remédier à cela, leurs lèvres se retrouvaient toujours, deux fois par semaine. Cette fois, aucun d'eux ne tenta de s'éloigner de l'autre et ils s'embrassèrent, sans tendresse, sans douceur, mais avec toute la passion qui les caractérisait lorsqu'ils avaient affaire l'un à l'autre. L'envie de le cogner avait laissé place à celle de l'embrasser mais elle était tout aussi violente, puissante et incontrôlable.

Car Harry ne pouvait pas le nier, que ce soit dans leur haine ou dans ces étranges baisers qu'ils échangeaient, leur relation avait toujours été passionnelle. Autant, lors de leurs altercations, Malefoy avait toujours réussi à l'enflammer au point de lui donner des envies de meurtre, autant, à présent, il l'enflammait d'une toute autre manière tellement plus appréciable.

Alors oui, il n'y comprenait rien, oui, c'était totalement ahurissant et contre nature d'aimer autant ce qu'il se passait en ce moment mais non, par Merlin, il ne voulait en aucun cas que ça s'arrête. Il n'avait aucun mot pour définir ce qu'il se passait ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas y mettre de mots, sachant très bien que ça risquerait de ne pas lui plaire mais pour la première fois, il aimait ne rien contrôler.

Ici, s'il ne contrôlait rien, ce n'était pas parce qu'une tierce personne le manipulait ou le poussait à faire quelque chose, non, il ne contrôlait rien parce qu'il se laissait aller et ça changeait tout. Il laissait parler ses envies, son instinct et dans ces moments-là, il se sentait vraiment vivant, libre comme il ne l'avait jamais été, insouciant, comme il aurait dû l'être.

Alors que leurs langues dansaient à présent ensemble, Harry posa une de ses mains dans la nuque de Malefoy et l'autre, dans ses cheveux fins tout en pressant un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentit le jeune homme agripper sa taille et le guider jusqu'au mur. Il se retrouva vite coincé entre le corps chaud de son vis-à-vis et les pierres froides de la salle.

Harry fit glisser ses mains dans le cou, sur le torse de Malefoy et les fit passer par-dessous ses vêtements pour enfin toucher sa peau. A sa grande surprise, il vit le jeune homme s'écarter un peu de lui et s'enlever son haut d'uniforme. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le torse du Serpentard.

Les fois d'avant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, Harry avait osé glisser ses mains sous le pull et la chemise de Malefoy et inversement, mais jamais l'un d'eux n'avait tenté de déshabiller l'autre. Le Gryffondor en avait eu envie, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais l'idée d'être repoussé par le Serpentard avait été trop grande pour qu'il se décide à essayer.

S'embrasser, c'était déjà beaucoup mais là, ça risquait de prendre une toute autre dimension. Harry était peut-être totalement inexpérimenté en matière de sexe mais il en savait assez pour deviner que s'ils continuaient sur ce chemin, sa première fois, il allait la vivre avec Drago Malefoy. Après ça, il pourrait être sûr de ne jamais pouvoir oublier le Serpentard…

Alors que la panique commençait à s'emparer de lui, il se rendit compte que, de toute façon, même sans avoir sa première relation sexuelle avec lui, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier et pas qu'à cause de ce qu'il se passait depuis quelques semaines. Non, Drago Malefoy s'était offert une place indélébile chez Harry dès leur première rencontre.

La froideur des pierres directement sur sa peau le fit sortir de ses pensées et revenir à ce qu'il se passait. Malefoy lui avait ôté son haut également et leurs torses étaient maintenant l'un contre l'autre. Sans chercher à résister, Harry écarta un peu le Serpentard de lui afin de poser ses mains sur sa peau et de le caresser doucement.

Il s'attarda un peu sur son ventre plat et sur ses tétons, il n'avait jamais touché une paire de seins mais là, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Même s'il en avait eu le pouvoir, il n'aurait rien changé…

\- Alors Potter, tu aimes ce que tu touches ? railla le Serpentard.

Ah si, il aurait rendu Malefoy muet…

\- Ferme-la, exigea Harry avant de l'embrasser pour empêcher une quelconque réplique.

Le Serpentard n'était pas en reste non plus, Harry sentait ses mains le caresser, une sur son torse, l'autre dans son dos et le jeune homme se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il savait que c'était une réaction plus que naturelle, surtout dans ce contexte mais cela restait gênant.

Cependant, toute notion d'embarras quitta son esprit lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de l'autre homme contre la sienne. Ce simple contact l'électrisa et il se mit à maudire les étoffes qui étaient encore entre eux.

D'un geste hésitant, il descendit ses mains sur le corps de Malefoy et commença à défaire sa ceinture. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le sentit en faire autant avec la sienne que son geste devint plus assuré. Il déboutonna ensuite son pantalon et l'abaissa en même temps que son boxer pour libérer le membre de son vis-à-vis.

Il n'osa pas baisser les yeux pour regarder le sexe du Serpentard, mais il passa ses doigts sur toute la longueur et apprécia le gémissement qui s'échappa de Malefoy. Alors qu'il était sur le point de se moquer de lui, il sentit la main du jeune homme sur son propre sexe et il gémit à son tour.

Malefoy commença un mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa longueur et Harry ne se retint pas de laisser s'exprimer son plaisir. Leurs bouches dansaient toujours ensemble et ne se quittaient que pour reprendre leurs souffles.

Le Survivant n'arrivait plus à avoir des pensées cohérentes, la main de Malefoy sur son membre, sa bouche sur la sienne, c'était les seules choses dont il avait conscience. Ça, plus le fait qu'il voulait plus. D'un geste, il inversa leurs positions, plaquant Drago entre le mur et son corps.

Il s'empara de la main du Serpentard sur son sexe pour l'enlever et de la sienne, il entoura leurs deux membres, frissonnant lorsque la peau sensible de son sexe rencontra celle de l'autre homme. Il commença alors un mouvement de va-et-vient lent, sur leurs deux érections.

\- Par Salazar… Potter…, lâcha Malefoy, d'une voix rauque.

L'un comme l'autre ne retenait pas les gémissements de plaisir qui leur échappaient et ils étaient trop excités pour avoir honte de laisser sortir de tels bruits.

Les va-et-vient ne tardèrent pas à devenir de plus en plus rapides et leurs gémissements de plus en plus sonores.

\- Potter… Potter… Je vais…

Mais le Serpentard ne put jamais finir sa phrase et éjacula en même temps qu'Harry. Ils restèrent quelques instants l'un contre l'autre, essoufflés, un peu transpirants, reprenant leurs esprits peu à peu. D'un coup de baguette, le Gryffondor nettoya toutes traces de semence sur sa main et entre leurs corps et d'un autre coup de baguette, il se rhabilla et vit vaguement l'autre homme en faire autant.

Il venait de vivre sa première expérience sexuelle avec une autre personne et cette personne était Malefoy. Certes, ils n'étaient pas allés aussi loin qu'ils l'auraient pu mais quand même... Pris dans le feu de l'action, ça lui avait semblé négligeable, mais maintenant que la folie retombait, il prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer…

\- Potter…, commença Malefoy.

Alors qu'Harry levait les yeux vers lui pour le regarder en même temps qu'il écoutait ce qu'il avait à dire, des coups furent frappés à la porte et Rogue entra sans attendre d'y être invité.

\- Vous avez terminé ?

\- Oui, répondit Harry.

Il pensa quelques secondes à ce qu'il se serait passé si Rogue était arrivé ne serait-ce que cinq minutes plus tôt et il ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur à l'idée de se faire surprendre par son professeur de potions en train de prendre son pied avec Malefoy.

Sans un mot de plus, ni un regard pour Malefoy, Harry quitta la pièce. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ?

* * *

 **Et voilà, un nouveau cap de franchi et de nouvelles questions à se poser pour les deux !**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, nous serons dans la tête de Drago et il y aura un match de Quidditch. Nous aurons aussi des confidences.**

 **Je vous remercie et vous dit à bientôt !**

 **Bizzz et de bonnes fêtes à tous.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour et bonne année à toutes et à tous !**

 **Je m'excuse pour la semaine dernière mais comme je l'avais deviné, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de publier.**

 **Je vous laisse de ce pas avec le chapitre 17, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rra :

Mimily : Haha, où il avait la tête ? Bah, trop loin du bras de Drago en tout cas XD Je te remercie, oui, la cohérence, c'est ce que je voulais garder ici. Autant que possible en tout cas :) En effet, pas de grandes déclarations, ils évitent même de trop réfléchir à leur situation XD J'espère que la suite te plaira et je te remercie pour cette magnifique review ! Bizzz à toi !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

* * *

Drago était à la table de sa maison, dans la Grande Salle, pour le petit déjeuner, complètement ignorant de l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui. Aujourd'hui était un jour de match. Il opposerait Gryffondor à Poufsouffle et presque tous les élèves espéraient que la maison des Blaireaux ne perdrait pas avec beaucoup d'écart, histoire que les Lions ne creusent pas leur avance en tête du classement.

Drago, lui, songeait, comme souvent, à l'armoire à disparaître qui l'attendait dans la Salle sur Demande. Voilà une semaine qu'il avait trouvé le sort qui pourrait, peut-être, lui permettre de la réparer, mais il apprenait encore à le maîtriser. Le sort en question était long et complexe à lancer et il permettait de réparer autant l'objet que la magie qui y était lié.

\- Tu viens au match ?

Drago sursauta et porta son attention sur Théo, qui venait de lui parler.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu viens au match ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oh, non, aucune envie de voir Saint Potty faire son intéressant aujourd'hui !

En parlant du Balafré, Drago regarda à la table des Gryffondor et remarqua qu'il n'y était toujours pas. Cet imbécile allait manquer le petit déjeuner. Il allait devoir se rendre sur le terrain pour un match d'une durée indéterminée avec le ventre vide, ce n'était pas très raisonnable…

Drago secoua la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de s'inquiéter de l'estomac de Potter ?! Non, vraiment, ce qu'il partageait avec le Gryffondor depuis quelques temps commençait à impacter considérablement sa santé mentale… Enfin, déjà le fait qu'il se laisse embrasser et plus encore, par Potter, montrait que ça ne tournait pas très rond dans sa tête.

\- Ok, alors à plus tard ! lança Théo en se levant.

Drago se contenta d'un signe de tête et ensemble, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle avant de se séparer dans le Hall. Le jeune homme prit le chemin de la Salle sur Demande, ses pensées partagées entre Potter et le sort qu'il devait apprendre à maîtriser. Il fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées à l'angle d'un couloir, lorsqu'il fut percuté par un autre élève.

\- Par Salazar, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches pauvre…, commença à s'énerver Drago avant de reconnaître l'élève en question. Potter !

\- Malefoy… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Drago se releva et dévisagea son vis-à-vis. Il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Ils n'étaient pas dans leur salle alors il était hors de question qu'il se laisse aller à son envie de l'embrasser. De plus, Potter n'avait pas du tout l'air partant, trop occupé à le regarder avec suspicion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? redemanda l'autre homme.

\- Oh, mais il est évident que je vais te répondre ! Ça te regarde tellement, se moqua Drago.

\- Tu devrais être au match, comme tout le monde, insista le Gryffondor sans relever la réponse de Drago.

\- Et toi, tu ne devrais pas déjà y être ?

Drago vit bien que le jeune homme était partagé entre son envie de le questionner et le match pour lequel il n'allait pas tarder à être en retard.

\- Fait chier ! s'énerva Potter en commençant à s'éloigner.

Drago le regarda avancer dans le couloir avant de le voir se retourner et revenir rapidement vers lui pour l'embrasser. Surpris mais consentant, le Serpentard lui rendit son baiser jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse sentir.

\- Tu me souhaites bonne chance ? demanda Potter, d'une voix timide.

\- Dans tes rêves, Potty ! Déjà, je ne te souhaite pas de tomber de ton balai, c'est pas mal, non ? railla Drago.

Le Gryffondor plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et laissa échapper un petit rire avant de partir.

\- Bonne chance, Potter, chuchota Drago une fois qu'il fut sûr que le jeune homme était trop loin pour l'entendre.

Le Serpentard resta planté au milieu du couloir un moment avant de se rappeler ce qu'il était venu faire. La Salle sur Demande. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'installa sur un fauteuil qu'il avait réparé récemment et se mit à penser à Potter.

Jusqu'à présent, tout s'était passé dans la salle de soutien et même si ça restait étrange, ça lui avait donné une impression de contrôle. En se rapprochant uniquement là-bas, il avait réussi à se dire que rien ne pouvait se passer à l'extérieur, que sa relation avec Potter resterait cette chose inexplicable à l'abri des regards mais là…

Ce simple baiser au milieu de ce couloir désert venait de tout changer dans l'esprit de Drago. Ses sentiments pour Potter avaient radicalement changé depuis quelques semaines et ça ne se cantonnait pas à la salle de soutien. Non, Drago pensait souvent à lui, bien trop souvent. Bon, certes, même à l'époque où ils n'étaient pas aussi proches, ça avait été le cas, mais pas de cette manière.

\- Fait chier ! s'énerva Drago en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Il était en train de tomber amoureux de Potter ou il l'était déjà. Il ne savait pas vraiment et n'avait franchement pas envie d'avoir une réponse à son interrogation. Cela changeait beaucoup de choses pour lui, des choses qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de changer. Il était dans une impasse, depuis longtemps en fait, mais c'était aujourd'hui qu'il s'en rendait compte.

Il tenait à Potter mais il allait forcément le perdre. Quoi que ressente Potter à son égard, il n'accepterait jamais ce que Drago se préparait à faire. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir tué Dumbledore ni d'avoir fait entrer des Mangemorts dans l'école.

Or, Drago n'avait pas le choix, il devait réussir. Il en allait de sa vie et de celle de ses parents. Il avait un certain nombre de choses à reprocher à son père, mais sa vie lui tenait quand même à cœur malgré tout. Non, il n'avait pas le choix, un jour, il serait confronté de nouveau à la haine de Potter, c'était inévitable sauf à vouloir subir les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Alors, quoi qu'il ressente vraiment, il n'allait rien montrer à Potter et encore moins à d'autres. Leur relation allait gentiment rester cachée et il profiterait de ce qu'il se passerait à l'intérieur de la salle de soutien tant qu'il le pourrait.

Décidé, le jeune homme se leva et se concentra sur l'armoire. Après plus de deux heures de tentatives infructueuses, il parvint à lancer le sort. Bien sûr, entre le lancer et le réussir, il y avait une grosse différence, aussi il invoqua des oiseaux, comme il l'avait appris en métamorphose et en enferma un dans l'armoire.

Il récita ensuite la formule pour activer le transfert et regarda à l'intérieur. Avec satisfaction, il vit que l'oiseau n'était plus là. Il referma les portes, récita de nouveau la formule et les rouvrit. L'oiseau qu'il y avait enfermé précédemment était maintenant mort.

D'un geste plein de colère, de lassitude et d'abattement, Drago fit disparaitre le pauvre volatile et referma l'armoire. Il y avait de l'amélioration, déjà, il parvenait à transférer des choses d'une armoire à l'autre, mais la réparation n'avait pas dû complétement marcher.

Peut-être que le sortilège qu'il avait trouvé n'était pas assez puissant pour réparer complétement un tel objet. Ou peut-être l'avait-il mal exécuté aussi, c'était possible.

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, malgré son petit pas en avant du jour, les Mangemorts ne pouvaient toujours pas rentrer à Poudlard et l'année approchait de plus en plus dangereusement de sa fin. La mi-mars était déjà là, ce qui lui laissait moins de quatre mois pour y arriver.

Avec un soupir, il se décida à sortir de la Salle sur Demande et se rendit à la volière pour écrire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certes, ce qu'il avait accompli aujourd'hui n'était pas un gros pas en avant mais peut-être que cela calmerait l'impatience du Mage Noir pendant quelques jours. Celui-ci devenait de plus en plus menaçant.

Heureusement, sa mère n'avait encore jamais subi de torture à cause du manque d'avancée des plans de Drago. Ceci dit, les choses étaient claires. Si Drago ne réussissait pas à faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école, si Dumbledore était encore en vie à la fin de l'année scolaire, alors le Maître le forcerait à regarder ses parents mourir dans d'atroces souffrances avant de mourir à son tour.

En revenant dans le hall après avoir envoyé son hibou, Drago se rendit compte que les élèves étaient de retour. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer car les Gryffondor semblaient abattus mais les Poufsouffle n'en menaient pas large non plus.

Le Serpentard repéra Théo qui entrait dans la Grande Salle et le rattrapa.

\- Alors ? s'enquit-il.

\- Poufsouffle a gagné.

\- Comment Summerby a pu attraper le vif avant Potter ?! s'étonna Drago.

Théo hésita un moment avant de se pencher vers son ami.

\- Zacharias Smith s'est emparé de la batte d'un des batteurs de l'équipe des Gryffondor et a envoyé un cognard dans la tête de Potter… Bien sûr, Smith a été retiré immédiatement du match et je pense que les conséquences seront lourdes, mais il n'empêche que le match a continué et Summerby n'avait pas d'adversaire, expliqua Théo.

Le cœur de Drago se mit à battre à tout rompre et il se sentit brûler de l'intérieur.

\- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait indifférente.

\- Je ne sais pas mais à mon avis, c'est grave. Même si Bibine a eu le réflexe d'amortir sa chute, il y a eu l'impact du cognard sur sa tête… Merlin, il y avait tellement de sang…

Drago n'en pouvait plus, il se sentait étouffer et il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à rester impassible plus longtemps. Il se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, ignorant le regard suspicieux de Théo et celui surpris des autres Serpentard qui venaient d'arriver.

Il monta jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, non pas parce qu'il voulait voir le fantôme mais parce qu'il savait très bien que dans cet endroit, il ne serait pas surpris par un élève ou un professeur. Une fois dans la pièce, il laissa aller sa peur, sa colère… Il ne pleura pas mais son visage n'était clairement plus impassible.

\- Oh, te revoilà ! s'enthousiasma Mimi.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de la saluer, ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes et le fantôme ne releva même pas son manque de politesse, trop contente d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Drago était venu à plusieurs reprises tout au long de l'année et même s'il ne l'avouerait pas à qui que ce soit, parler à Mimi lui faisait du bien.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais révélé quelque chose de compromettant, il se déchargeait sur ce qu'il ressentait mais jamais sur le pourquoi il ressentait tout ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle, qu'elle n'irait pas crier sur tous les toits qu'il pleurait comme un petit garçon ridicule et qu'il avait plus de sentiments que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer.

Pourtant, malgré son sentiment de confiance envers Mimi, il ne parla pas de Potter. Il ne parla de rien en fait, il se contenta d'écouter les paroles, assez plates, du fantôme, jusqu'à en avoir marre. Il se décida ensuite à rejoindre sa salle commune en espérant que Pansy, la commère la plus performante de Poudlard, pourrait lui révéler l'état de Potter.

Sur le chemin, alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans le couloir des cachots, il fut interpellé par Théo qui venait lui aussi du Hall.

\- Je te cherchais, annonça-t-il.

\- Eh bien me voilà, répondit simplement Drago.

\- Viens, je voudrais te parler.

Le jeune homme suivit son ami jusqu'à une salle de classe désaffectée et le laissa fermer.

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Potter par Hermione et je me suis dit que ça devrait t'intéresser.

Drago failli presque demander à Théo de tout lui dire avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'impliquait le fait qu'il soit persuadé que les nouvelles du Survivant lui importait.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que l'état de Saint Potty m'intéresse ?

\- Je t'en prie Drago, je ne suis pas un imbécile comme la majorité des gens qui t'entourent ! Ça fait un moment que tu ne te plains plus des cours que tu dois donner à Potter. Un moment aussi que tu ne t'empresses plus de le provoquer à la moindre occasion. Il y a également les regards que tu lui jettes souvent ou l'inverse d'ailleurs. Je ne parlerais même pas de ta réaction quand tu as appris son accident dans le bureau de Dumbledore ou aujourd'hui pendant le match. Bien sûr, ton regard n'a pas montré grand-chose mais juste assez pour que je le remarque.

\- Je ne vois pas…

\- Ecoute Drago, vraiment, je ne te demande pas de me parler. Je ne veux même pas savoir jusqu'à quel point j'ai raison, je me suis juste dit que tu aimerais avoir de ses nouvelles.

\- Ok, dis-moi, céda Drago.

Théo était l'ami le plus étrange qu'il connaissait. Il était très observateur et, pourtant, il ne cherchait jamais à colporter des ragots. Drago se demandait parfois le nombre de choses qu'il savait et sur qui car en plus d'être observateur, il était tellement discret que souvent, les gens parlaient sans faire attention à lui.

\- Il va passer deux jours à l'infirmerie mais sa vie n'est plus en danger. Pomfresh a dû faire venir un médicomage jusqu'ici pour soigner sa commotion cérébrale mais… Bah tu sais, la magie guérit facilement ce genre de problèmes.

Le jeune homme ne chercha même pas à cacher son soupir de soulagement et Théo s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Drago lui demanda de rester, il avait besoin de parler de Potter et personne mieux que Théo ne saurait l'écouter sans le juger ou sans trop poser de questions.

\- Tu avais raison pour Potter, il se passe quelque chose entre nous depuis plusieurs semaines. Enfin, ça a commencé juste avant les vacances de Noël mais c'est récurrent depuis février. Je ne saurais pas définir ce qu'il se passe mais… Voilà, tu n'avais pas tort.

\- Je sais que je n'avais pas tort, dit simplement Théo en s'installant sur un bureau.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça a commencé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça continue à vrai dire. Par Salazar, je te jure que j'ai vraiment détesté ce type, ça n'était pas de l'amour déguisé ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie du genre… Je voulais vraiment lui arracher ses cheveux trop noirs et trop mal coiffés et lui crever ses yeux trop verts et maintenant… Maintenant je l'embrasse et je ne rêve que de ça…

\- Tu es amoureux Drago, ce n'est pas très grave, railla Théo.

\- Pas très grave ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Mon père sert le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le type qui ne rêve que de tuer Potter… Je sers…

Drago stoppa net sa phrase en se maudissant de ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper.

\- Je sais déjà que tu es à son service. Comme tu le sais, je suis très observateur et même si je ne sais pas en détail ce dont il t'a chargé, je sais que c'est pour lui que tu t'absentes souvent et je sais que c'est à cause de lui que tu sembles de plus en plus inquiet. Je ne veux rien savoir sauf si tu as besoin d'en parler.

Le jeune homme garda le silence pendant un moment avant de remercier son ami, sincèrement. Il était heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie.

\- Dis, au fait, comment ça se fait que Granger t'ait parlé de Potter ? demanda Drago d'un ton léger, signifiant qu'il ne souhaitait plus parler de lui.

\- Parce qu'on sort ensemble depuis son retour des vacances de Noël, répondit Théo avec désinvolture.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

\- Bordel, Nott ! Ne balance pas des choses pareilles sans prévenir, j'aurais pu faire une attaque !

\- Tu peux parler !

Drago ne chercha pas à en savoir plus au sujet du couple de son ami. Déjà parce que celui-ci avait respecté son intimité et qu'il voulait lui rendre la politesse, mais aussi parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de supporter les détails concernant Granger.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 17 !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Voilà, Drago a enfin quelqu'un à qui se confier s'il en a besoin et il ne se voile pas tant la face que ça. Moins qu'Harry dans le chapitre précédent en tout cas XD**

 **Pour le chapitre 18, nous serons du PDV de Harry, une réconciliation et une discussion ! Oui, je sais, tout ça est très vague !**

 **Bizzz à tous et encore bonne année !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

Je suis vraiment heureuse de partager cette fanfiction avec vous. C'est de loin le plus longs et le plus ambitieux des projets que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent et il est important pour moi. Du coup, je suis ravie de lire vos messages qui m'encouragent.

Pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore commencé la seconde partie mais le plan est fait et m'attend. J'ai tout de même besoin d'un peu de temps pour me lancer apparemment mais n'ayez crainte, la première partie fait 36 chapitres ce qui me laisse une large avance.

Je vous rappelle donc que cette fanfiction sera **divisé en** **trois parties** , **la première** ici présente qui raconte la sixième année et qui fait **36 chapitres** , comme dit plus haut. **La deuxième** qui fera **33 chapitres** et qui racontera la chasse aux horcruxes, entre autres. Et enfin, **la troisième** dont je ne connais pas encore la longueur et qui racontera la vie après la guerre, les choix de chacun, le début de leur vie d'adulte.

Voilà, j'avais beaucoup à dire cette semaine !

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre 18 qui, j'espère, vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

* * *

Harry était toujours à l'infirmerie à attendre, plus ou moins patiemment, que Madame Pomfresh lui donne, le feu vert pour sortir. Il n'était là que depuis deux jours mais il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Le temps dans cet endroit semblait passer au ralenti.

Alors qu'il était assis sur son lit, il vit entrer l'infirmière, accompagnée du Professeur Chourave avec, devant elles, le corps flottant de Zacharias Smith.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé Poppy, je l'ai trouvé inconscient en bas des escaliers menant à notre salle commune. Je n'ai pas osé faire quoi que ce soit, préférant que tu l'examines d'abord, entendit Harry.

Sachant qu'il était en vie, Harry ne se retint pas d'afficher un sourire satisfait. Consciemment ou pas, quelqu'un venait de lui obtenir vengeance. Après tout, Smith avait volé la batte d'un de ses batteurs et l'avait attaqué en traître, sans raison et avec violence. Même dans les pires matchs l'opposant à Serpentard, il n'avait eu affaire à un tel comportement.

Il regarda l'infirmière examiner le Poufsouffle mais soupira quand Chourave ferma le paravent, lui coupant la vue. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas songé au sort de silence, ainsi, Harry put entendre les conclusions.

\- Ce n'est qu'un simple maléfice de jambencoton mais sa tête a cogné le sol en tombant dans les escaliers, le plongeant dans l'inconscience. Il n'a rien de grave, juste un poignet, une côte fêlée ainsi qu'une jambe fracturée. Le poignet et la côte seront réparés d'ici une heure. Pour la jambe, il faudra compter la soirée.

Oui, il s'en tirait bien. Harry, lui, avait eu une commotion cérébrale et son état avait nécessité l'intervention d'un médicomage. Sans parler du mal de tête qu'il avait eu jusqu'à ce matin même.

\- Vieux, ça va ? demanda Ron.

Le jeune homme se tourna en sursautant, tellement concentré pour entendre ce qu'il se passait pour Smith derrière le paravent qu'il n'avait pas entendu ses deux meilleurs amis arriver. Ils avaient passé presque que toute la journée de la veille, qui avait été un dimanche, auprès de lui à l'infirmerie et, préoccupés par leur ami, ils avaient naturellement mis de côté leurs différends.

Le jeune homme était heureux de constater qu'encore aujourd'hui, la trêve était de mise. Il espérait que cela serait définitif et qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas à se faire la tête dès le lendemain.

\- Ouais, ça va, j'attends juste qu'on m'autorise à sortir, répondit Harry.

A ce moment-là, l'infirmière apparut et regarda le trio avec perplexité.

\- Eh bien Monsieur Potter, que faites-vous encore ici ?

\- Vous m'aviez dit d'attendre jusqu'à ce que vous me donniez l'autorisation de partir, bougonna celui-ci.

\- Ah oui ? Bon, eh bien, vous pouvez y aller ! En cas de maux de tête, revenez, je vous donnerai une potion.

\- Merci ! lança Harry avec entrain en se relevant.

Avec Ron et Hermione, il quitta l'infirmerie et prit le chemin de la Salle Commune. En chemin, ils croisèrent Luna qui lui donna un mot de Dumbledore, lui donnant rendez-vous le soir même. Une fois installé dans un fauteuil confortable, près de la cheminée, Harry commença à rattraper les cours qu'il avait manqués le jour même, avec l'aide d'Hermione.

\- Au fait, comment tu avances avec le Professeur Maugrey, pendant ton heure de soutien ? s'enquit la jeune femme une fois le travail terminé.

\- J'ai fait des progrès, comme tu l'as sûrement vu en cours. Mes informulés sont bien moins puissants que lorsque je lance le sort normalement mais c'est déjà mieux qu'avant. Maugrey dit que c'est suffisant pour le niveau des cours de sixième année mais que je dois faire mieux pour me préparer à… à combattre Voldemort.

Hermione acquiesça et voulut dire quelque chose mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivé de Lavande qui se jeta sur les genoux de Ron pour l'embrasser.

\- Lavande, on n'est pas seuls, ronchonna celui-ci en tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte tentaculaire de sa petite amie.

Harry glissa un regard inquiet vers sa meilleure amie, de peur qu'elle ne décide de s'en aller, mais celle-ci semblait concentrée sur son ouvrage et ignorait totalement la jeune fille.

\- D'habitude, ça ne te dérange pas ! C'est parce qu'elle est là ? demanda Lavande en accentuant bien le « elle » en regardant Hermione.

\- Non, c'est juste parce qu'on n'a pas forcément besoin d'être toujours collés l'un à l'autre de cette manière. Tu pourrais juste t'asseoir avec nous, ici, répondit-il plus calmement.

Bizarrement, la jeune fille accepta sans plus protester. Un silence assez gênant s'installa jusqu'à ce que Lavande porte son attention sur Hermione.

\- Alors Hermione, ça va, toi ? s'enquit-elle soudainement.

\- Ça va, répondit Hermione sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

\- Tu sais, Padma t'as aperçue à la bibliothèque, annonça Lavande avec un drôle de sourire en coin.

\- Rien d'étonnant à ça, j'y suis souvent, c'est utile parfois, pour étudier, railla la jeune fille.

\- Oh mais tu n'étudiais pas seule lorsqu'elle t'a vue, dit mystérieusement Lavande alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

Là, Hermione leva les yeux pour dévisager Lavande. Elle paraissait assez contrariée mais pas en colère, plutôt lassée.

\- Si tu penses que je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, tu te trompes. Et si tu penses que je vais te supplier de ne rien dire, tu te trompes encore, j'assume ce que je fais et je ne regrette rien. Puis comme je n'ai rien à cacher, je vais le dire moi-même : Il m'arrive d'étudier avec Théodore Nott ! Tu parles d'un scoop, se moqua la Gryffondor avec un ricanement.

Vexée, Lavande sortit de la Salle Commune, laissant les trois amis ensemble. Là, Hermione regarda les deux jeunes hommes, l'air mal à l'aise.

\- Ecoutez, pour des raisons évidentes je n'ai rien dit devant… elle, mais pour Théo, ce n'est pas juste de la révision. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et je ne veux rien vous cacher. Je… Nous sortons ensemble, avoua-t-elle.

Harry, ne cacha pas sa surprise et Ron son air choqué. Hermione, quant à elle, regardait Harry avec un regard anxieux. Le jeune homme su qu'elle attendait surtout sa réaction et qu'elle avait peur qu'il le prenne mal. Probablement qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant mais Harry était bien mal placé pour lui faire des reproches.

\- Ok, répondit simplement le Survivant.

Ce simple mot rassura la jeune fille et d'un regard, ils se comprirent. Ils reparleraient de ça une fois seuls, plus amplement mais en attendant, elle avait l'assurance qu'il n'y avait aucun problème entre elle et son meilleur ami.

\- Ok ?! Elle sort avec un foutu Serpentard et toi tu dis « Ok » ?! chuchota Ron.

Malgré sa colère, il avait pris garde à parler tout bas, pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres personnes présentes dans la salle.

Hermione roula des yeux, blasée, mais ce fut Harry qui répondit avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

\- Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais, Ron.

\- Peut-être mais de là à sortir avec eux ! insista le jeune homme.

\- Je ne juge pas les gens sur leur maison mais sur ce qu'ils valent en tant que personne, et Théo est quelqu'un de bien, intervint Hermione avec fermeté.

La discussion commençait à tourner en rond, Ron restait sur ses positions et Hermione perdait de plus en plus patience, mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher pour défendre celui qui était désormais son petit ami officiel. Harry craignait qu'ils ne recommencent à s'ignorer.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait descendre prendre le repas, intervint-il dans l'espoir de les arrêter, ce qui fonctionna.

\- Bon écoute Hermione, on ne tombera pas d'accord, comme souvent… mais tu m'as vraiment manqué ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas envie de passer les prochains mois sans pouvoir te parler alors… Ok, tu sors avec Nott, je n'aime pas ça mais ça n'est pas comme si ça me regardait alors, on a qu'à ne plus en parler, non ?

Hermione le regarda quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

\- D'accord, on n'en parle plus, accepta-t-elle.

Harry soupira de soulagement, et tous les trois prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle. Après le repas, Harry partit pour le bureau de Dumbledore.

Celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à obtenir le vrai souvenir de son ancien collègue qui avait enseigné les potions à Voldemort. Harry lui suggéra d'utiliser du veritaserum ou la Legilimancie mais le Directeur lui expliqua que, déjà, utiliser ces méthodes sur un ami serait très grossier mais qu'en plus, le sorcier en question était très doué et que, donc, il s'attendait aux deux.

Harry n'insista pas plus sur le sujet car, ça ne le regardait pas vraiment et il savait que Dumbledore finirait par obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, il était le plus grand sorcier au monde.

Ensuite, le Directeur lui parla de la vie de Voldemort après Poudlard, de la surprise générale lorsque l'élève modèle et prometteur avait décidé d'entamer une carrière de vendeur chez Barjow et Beurk. Ils regardèrent le souvenir d'une elfe du nom de Hokey. Harry comprit que Voldemort avait tué la propriétaire de l'elfe pour lui subtiliser deux objets liés aux fondateurs de Poudlard : la coupe de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard, médaillon qui avait appartenu à sa famille avant que Beurk ne le rachète une misère à la Merope Gaunt.

Ils passèrent ensuite à un souvenir appartenant à Dumbledore en personne. Harry put voir Voldemort venir demander un poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et le Directeur, refuser sa candidature. Dumbledore lui expliqua alors qu'après ça, il n'avait pas pu conserver un professeur plus d'une année à ce poste.

Le lendemain matin, Harry raconta tout ça à ses deux meilleurs amis après que Ron ait réussi à semer Lavande. Après sa journée de cours, il se rendit dans la salle de soutien, comme chaque mardi. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant d'être rejoint par l'autre homme.

\- Alors Potter, on s'est encore fait remarquer ? se moqua le Serpentard.

Le premier réflexe aurait été de s'énerver mais quelque chose dans les yeux de Malefoy l'en empêcha, une lueur de malice. Ce dernier s'amusait simplement à le taquiner, il n'y avait pas de quoi monter sur ses grands hippogriffes.

\- Si par « me faire remarquer », tu veux dire me faire attaquer par derrière par un abruti avec une batte, manquer de me fendre le crâne et de m'exploser au sol après une chute de balai alors… Oui, je me suis fait remarquer, répondit Harry avant de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil qu'occupait Malefoy habituellement.

Le Serpentard ne sembla pas contrarié par ce que venait de faire Harry, il se contenta juste de transformer le fauteuil en sofa et de s'y asseoir à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre Smith pour qu'il en vienne à de telles extrémités ? Sérieusement, un Poufsouffle qui agit de la sorte… C'est comme si un Gryffondor se mettait à se cacher quand il a peur, s'amusa Malefoy.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

\- Enfin, tu as survécu, une fois de plus.

\- Je rêve ou tu as l'air plus soulagé que contrarié par ce fait ? railla Harry.

Malefoy détourna le regard mais un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Harry décida de ne pas insister. Avec ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis quelques temps, il n'était pas anormal que leur comportement change l'un envers l'autre.

D'ailleurs, n'étaient-ils pas en train de vivre leur première discussion agréable ? Parce que malgré leurs baisers, leurs étreintes un peu plus poussées, jamais ils ne s'étaient contentés de parler comme deux… amis.

Harry secoua la tête. Oui, il discutait avec Malefoy et c'était agréable, mais commencer à réfléchir à ce fait le forcerait à réfléchir au reste et il n'en avait pas envie.

\- Enfin, je dois avouer que voir Smith arriver inconscient à l'infirmerie juste avant que je n'en sorte m'a procuré un plaisir certain, reprit Harry.

Là encore, le Serpentard n'ajouta rien mais son regard s'était fait un peu plus fuyant et ses joues s'étaient colorées de rose alors qu'il agitait nerveusement sa jambe.

\- Malefoy, c'est toi qui…, commença Harry.

Ledit Malefoy tourna subitement son regard vers Harry et le dévisagea avec une colère que le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais connue. Oh, bien sûr, il connaissait le Malefoy froid, arrogant, il connaissait aussi sa colère mais pas cette colère froide, intimidante.

\- Personne n'a le droit de t'attaquer dans le dos, à part moi, dit-il avec une férocité qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendue dans sa voix.

Le Survivant aurait dû rire de cette possessivité absurde ou s'affoler de ce qu'avait fait Malefoy à Smith à cause de ça, mais Harry n'en fit rien. Pour une fois, quelqu'un avait pris son parti, quelqu'un avait fait quelque chose pour le venger, lui. Les Dursley l'avaient maltraité pendant toute son enfance et jamais personne n'avait fait quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, pour le sortir définitivement de là, pour les faire payer.

Beaucoup de gens tenaient à lui mais jamais personne n'avait fait ce que Malefoy venait de faire et Merlin, peut-être que c'était fait pour de mauvaises raisons, peut-être que Malefoy ne tenait pas à lui comme on l'entendait habituellement mais Harry avait l'impression d'être important pour lui et ça, ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Sans rien dire, il monta à califourchon sur les jambes du Serpentard et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui faisant passer toute sa reconnaissance dans ce geste.

Très vite, leurs mains vinrent caresser et déshabiller l'autre, leurs peaux se frôlaient, leurs cœurs battaient de plus en plus vite et les deux comprirent qu'aujourd'hui, le chaudron ne serait jamais allumé. Ils travailleraient mieux samedi, peut-être.

Comme les fois dernières, ils se contentèrent de se caresser, pas encore prêts à aller plus loin, même si l'envie se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Ils pouvaient trouver le plaisir d'autres manières et ils s'employaient à le faire en ce moment même.

* * *

Et voilà !

Alors, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ?

Hermione qui avoue, Ron qui ne le prend pas si mal ou plutôt qui décide de faire avec pour ne pas perdre Hermione une fois de plus et enfin, l'aveu de Drago et sa possessivité étrange.

La semaine prochaine, nous serons du PDV de Drago et nous aurons droit à... Merlin, je n'aurais dû commencer à faire ses petits résumés car c'est compliqué pour certains chapitres XD... Donc, nous aurons un cours de soutien (oui, comme dans presque tous les chapitres XD) et... Bon, je suis désolé mais vous verrez hein !

Merci à tous et à vendredi !

Bizzzz.


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou,

Merci encore pour vos gentilles review sur le 18, vous êtes géniaux. Cette fanfiction a atteinte les 200 reviews en cours de semaines. Merci Kelewan, l'auteure de cette 200ème review mais merci aussi à tous ceux qui en ont laissé une avant ;)

Je vous adore !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

* * *

Drago avait passé la matinée à voler pour s'entraîner avec son équipe. Le dernier match de la saison approchait et même si la coupe était hors d'atteinte pour eux, Drago y était allé simplement pour se détendre un peu dans les airs. Cette année, la compétition lui était passée complétement au-dessus de la tête.

Après ça, il avait pris son repas avec les autres Serpentard, faisant semblant de les écouter mais coulant son regard un peu trop souvent vers un certain Gryffondor. Il était heureux de constater que l'autre homme semblait tout autant incapable de ne pas laisser glisser ses yeux vers lui que l'inverse.

Maintenant, il était en route vers les cachots. Il avait attendu que Potter parte en premier pour le faire attendre un peu.

Il s'était amusé de voir le Gryffondor quitter la Grande Salle avec plus de quinze minutes d'avance sur l'heure normale et même si lui aussi avait hâte d'y être, il était hors de question de le montrer. Aussi, il arriva pile à l'heure. A peine eut-il refermé la porte qu'il se trouva plaqué à celle-ci, les lèvres de Potter sur les siennes.

\- Eh bien Potter, en voilà des manières, se moqua Drago.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as fait exprès d'arriver au dernier moment, dit-il en ignorant totalement sa pique.

Les lèvres du Survivant commencèrent à descendre vers le cou du Serpentard qui mit donc bien plus longtemps que d'habitude pour réfléchir à quoi rétorquer. C'était surprenant de voir à quel point ses facultés diminuaient dans ce genre de moment avec lui.

\- Hum… Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais impatient de te … Oh !... Retrouver… Merlin !

\- Moi c'est Harry ou Potter, pas Merlin, s'amusa le Survivant en commençant à déshabiller le Serpentard.

\- Oh, la ferme, Potter !

Ledit Potter fit glisser la chemise des épaules du blond et posa sa bouche dans son cou avant de descendre doucement le long de son torse qu'il caressait aussi de ses mains. Drago avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts ou même à tenir sur ses jambes.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareilles émotions, en même temps, c'était la première fois qu'il vivait ça. En dehors de son pauvre baiser avec Parkinson en fin de cinquième année, il n'avait aucune expérience. Enfin, autre que celles qu'il vivait avec Potter depuis quelques semaines.

Mais il n'avait pas peur de son inexpérience car même si le Gryffondor se montrait souvent plus entreprenant que lui, Drago voyait souvent le doute dans ses yeux, signe que lui non plus n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

Une fois de plus, il se rendait compte de la folie de ce qu'il se passait. Potter et lui s'étaient détestés et peut-être même que l'autre homme le détestait encore, il ne savait pas ce que le Gryffondor ressentait pour lui, il ne savait même pas comment il qualifiait leur relation dans sa tête.

Pour Drago, les choses étaient claires, il était amoureux de lui, mais il ne devait pas le montrer, en aucun cas. Potter resterait toujours son ennemi, pas parce qu'il le haïssait, ce n'était plus le cas, mais parce qu'ils faisaient vraiment partie de deux camps opposés.

Quoi qu'il en pense, quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Alors malgré tout, il allait faire ce qui lui était demandé, il allait sauver sa vie et celles de ses parents et il vivrait toute sa vie en regrettant ses actes. Mais il préférait ça plutôt que de ne plus vivre du tout.

Encore une fois, il était sûr de vouloir profiter un maximum de ce qu'il vivait avec le Gryffondor tant que cela était encore possible. Cette détermination fut ce qui lui donna envie d'aller plus loin. Quoi qu'il arriverait par la suite, il voulait marquer Potter de manière indélébile. Il voulait que le Survivant pense encore à lui dans vingt ans, s'il avait la chance de vivre tout ce temps.

Puis même sans ça, il en avait envie. Il se sentait tellement bien quand Potter le caressait, quand il l'embrassait. Il oubliait la pression, la peur… Il se sentait désiré, il aurait presque pu dire aimé mais ça, il était encore suffisamment lucide pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une impression. Potter était peut-être assez fou pour le désirer mais pas assez pour l'aimer, à l'inverse de lui.

Les mains quelques peu tremblantes, il commença à déshabiller son vis-à-vis. S'il était aussi nerveux, c'était qu'il avait quand même un peu peur de ce qui allait suivre. Déjà, la peur que Potter ne refuse, mais s'il venait à accepter, la peur que ça soit douloureux… entre autres.

Bien vite, les lèvres de Potter lui firent oublier tout ça pour ne garder que le désir. Il termina d'enlever un à un les vêtements et regarda le boxer du Gryffondor glisser le long de ses jambes et ses yeux remontèrent pour se poser sur son membre gonflé. Et de nouveau, le doute l'assaillit, mais encore une fois, Potter chassa tout lorsqu'il se rapprocha de lui et que leurs érections se touchèrent.

Doucement, il se laissa entraîner à reculons vers le sofa et s'y laissa tomber avant d'accueillir Potter sur ses jambes. Ils échangèrent un baiser fiévreux et recommencèrent à se caresser. Une fois encore, les lèvres de Potter descendirent sur son torse et il finit par se laisser glisser au sol, entre les jambes du Serpentard.

Drago le regarda, intrigué, se demandant s'il avait bien deviné ses intentions ou s'il prenait ses rêves pour une réalité. Il le fixa alors que le Gryffondor approchait sa bouche de son sexe. Il avait l'impression que chaque millième de seconde durait des heures et que Potter prenait un malin plaisir à le faire languir.

Quoi que, vu son air hésitant, ça n'était certainement pas pour le faire enrager, mais plutôt pour s'assurer de son consentement.

\- Potter…, dit simplement le Serpentard d'une voix plaintive.

Ledit Potter posa ses lèvres sur le gland de Drago et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous la sensation. Il sentit ensuite la langue du jeune homme passer sur toute sa longueur, le faisant gémir de plaisir et lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa bouche, le Serpentard cru qu'il allait défaillir tant c'était bon.

Très conscient du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps face à ce traitement, Drago ne tarda pas à repousser Potter. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment dire ce dont il avait envie, il se contenta de se laisser aller au sol, à genoux et dos à l'autre homme.

Salazar, qu'il se sentait stupide tout d'un coup, attendant que le Gryffondor comprenne ce qu'il avait en tête. N'aurait-il pas pu le lui dire tout simplement ou lui faire comprendre avec son corps. Non, voilà qu'il se mettait à genoux…

Il sentit la bouche de Potter se poser sur sa nuque tandis que ses doigts caressaient ses reins, descendant doucement entre ses fesses. Il se crispa en le sentant caresser son orifice et serra violement les dents lorsqu'il le pénétra d'une phalange seulement.

Merlin, si cela faisait mal maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça serait quand… Non, non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il se souvenait très bien des révélations de Flint qui n'avait jamais caché son penchant pour les hommes et qui, en plus, ne se gênait pas pour les abreuver de détails. Si Drago en avait été contrarié à l'époque, à présent, il y repensait car c'était les seuls choses qu'il savait sur le sujet.

Les premières fois étaient douloureuses mais le plaisir allait venir, de plus en plus intense à mesure que la douleur diminuerait. Repenser aux histoires de Flint lui rappela sa règle d'or numéro un qui était de toujours se protéger. Malgré sa crispation alors que le doigt de Potter s'enfonçait en lui, il posa la main sur sa baguette et lança le sortilège en informulé.

Il essaya ensuite de se détendre, se concentrant sur la bouche qui déposait des baisers sur son dos que sur le doigt qui allait et venait en lui. Cela semblait efficace car Drago commençait déjà à s'habituer à la sensation, pas à l'apprécier mais presque.

Le reste de la préparation fut assez laborieuse, Drago n'aurait pas su dire si c'était parce que son amant était maladroit ou parce que lui était trop tendu ou simplement parce que c'était la première fois, mais le plaisir semblait vraiment dérisoire à côté des autres sensations.

Lorsque Potter eut l'idée de caresser le sexe du Serpentard pendant qu'il bougeait ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, Drago ne put que se détendre. Il comprit alors qu'il devait se concentrer sur autre chose plutôt que de se tendre comme un Botruc, ainsi, ça irait mieux.

Plus tard, après que Drago l'ait supplié de venir, le Gryffondor présenta son sexe devant l'entrée du jeune homme et là encore, ça ne fut pas facile, mais Potter continuait à caresser son sexe, à embrasser son dos et c'est sur ça qu'il cherchait à se concentrer, plutôt que sur l'horrible impression d'avoir les reins et tous les alentours en feu.

Alors que la douleur commençait à peine à diminuer, il sentit son amant jouir à l'intérieur de lui avant de se laisser tomber sur son dos. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, le Gryffondor se retira et Drago avisa l'air gêné qu'il affichait.

\- Je… Merlin… Désolé…, bégaya Potter, de plus en plus honteux apparemment.

Drago regarda l'autre homme sans rien comprendre. Il le vit se rhabiller d'un coup de baguette avant de simplement quitter la pièce, sans un mot de plus. Là, le Serpentard comprit. Harry Potter venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait et surtout, avec qui, et il n'assumait pas.

Les genoux au sol. Nu, en cet instant, Drago ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de toute sa vie. D'accord, leurs relations étaient ce qu'elles étaient, ils n'avaient jamais rien défini, mais le planter là après leur première fois sans même s'inquiéter du fait que lui, n'ait pas joui… Ça montrait tout l'intérêt du Gryffondor à son égard et lui, lui, il l'aimait…

Drago sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il respira profondément pour les chasser. D'un sort, il se nettoya et d'un autre, il apaisa toutes les douleurs qu'il ressentait. Ça aurait été mieux d'utiliser un décontractant musculaire, mais il devait en refaire et là, il n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans la préparation.

Après s'être rhabillé et avoir pris soin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, le jeune homme sortit avec autant de fierté qu'il lui restait, pas beaucoup en somme mais au moins assez pour ne pas le montrer. Alors qu'il continuait à penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer et à l'humiliation qu'il ressentait toujours, il vit Parkinson avancer un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Elle semblait ne pas l'avoir vu.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il accéléra le pas jusqu'à la rattraper, s'empara de son bras et la conduisit jusqu'à une salle de classe inoccupée qu'il verrouilla après y être entré. La Serpentard regarda Drago, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui voulait et il la vit écarquiller les yeux de surprise quand il s'approcha d'elle dans le but évident de l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme n'aima pas sentir ses lèvres trop pulpeuses, son odeur de parfum trop sucré, ses doigts trop fins sur sa nuque, ses seins trop volumineux se presser contre son torse, mais malgré tout, il continua. Il avait besoin d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Potter et la jeune femme était visiblement plus que consentante.

Il ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec une Pansy Parkinson à l'air rêveur et satisfait accrochée à son bras. Lui, il était encore plus mal qu'avant d'entrer dans la salle. Certes, il se sentait moins humilié, mais il se sentait nul comme jamais. Coucher avec Pansy n'avait fait que lui prouver ses sentiments pour Potter. Il avait été obligé de la prendre en levrette et de l'imaginer lui pour pouvoir jouir. Pas d'imaginer un homme quelconque, mais bien Potter.

En plus, il pouvait bien reprocher pas mal de choses à Pansy, mais elle ne méritait pas non plus d'être traitée comme un objet et c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire. Tout aussi insupportable qu'elle était, elle lui vouait une espèce d'admiration étrange et il en avait profité. Quelques temps auparavant, ce genre de considération ne l'aurait guère ébranlé mais, venant de se faire traiter comme un objet par Potter, il était bien placé pour savoir ce que ça faisait…

Pour la première fois, il parla honnêtement à la Serpentard. Enfin, presque. Il lui expliqua que ce qu'il s'était passé avait été une erreur, que ça avait été bon mais qu'il n'aurait pas dû et qu'il s'excusait. Bien sûr, cela ne fit qu'énerver la jeune femme qui partit en pleurant et en criant, mais elle s'en remettrait. Il avait fait une erreur, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux que s'excuser, elle au moins, elle avait droit à ça…

Ne voulant pas la croiser dans la Salle Commune tout de suite, Drago décida de marcher un peu, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Ce fut lorsqu'il vit Rogue entrer dans son bureau qu'il pensa à quelque chose. D'un pas rapide, il alla jusqu'à la porte et frappa avant d'entrer après y avoir été invité.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, dit simplement le professeur.

\- Bonjour professeur, répondit Drago avec amabilité.

Certes, il n'avait aucune envie d'être aimable avec lui mais comme il avait quelque chose à lui demander, il valait mieux être poli s'il espérait obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Rogue, pas dupe du tout.

\- Potter a fait des progrès depuis le début de l'année, il n'y a qu'à voir ses notes. Il n'est plus du tout en retard par rapport au reste de la classe, il en surpasse même quelques-uns, se lança Drago.

\- Eh bien, que de compliments pour Monsieur Potter ! railla le professeur.

\- Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit Drago sans relever la pique. C'est que maintenant, les cours de soutien ne sont plus d'aucune utilité, aussi, j'aimerais que vous les leviez.

Rogue fixa son élève quelques instants avant de soupirer avec lassitude.

\- Bien, le soutien du mardi sont supprimés, je vais en informer Monsieur Potter et le Directeur. Vous pouvez y aller.

\- Et pour les samedis ? Et pour l'obligation d'être à ses côtés pendant vos cours et pour mes notes en cas d'échec de sa part ? s'enquit Drago, sentant la colère monter.

\- Si je n'ai rien dit à ce sujet, c'est évident que rien ne change à ce niveau-là, Monsieur Malefoy. Apparemment, l'idée de notre Directeur n'était pas si farfelue puisque les notes de Potter ont augmenté de manière plutôt surprenante, même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer et en plus, aucune dispute entre vous deux n'est venue briser ma tranquillité…

\- Ses notes sont en hausses parce que vous semblez avoir décidé de ne pas vous acharner sur lui cette année ! C'est injuste, ça a toujours été injuste ! Je ne veux plus avoir à m'occuper de Potter ! s'emporta Drago.

\- Eh bien prenez sur vous, Monsieur Malefoy, comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à présent, conclut Rogue avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau, signifiant à Drago qu'il était temps de partir.

Le Serpentard quitta la pièce, énervé. Il ne parvint à se calmer que bien plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir volé pendant deux longues heures pour se vider la tête.

* * *

 **Et voilà, à combien de % me détestez-vous ?**

 **Bon, je pense que maintenant, vous comprenez pourquoi il m'a été difficile de vous faire un résumé correct la semaine dernière !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Etes-vous déçu de leur première fois ? Plutôt de la réaction d'Harry ? Pensez-vous qu'il est parti parce qu'il regrettait ? Pourquoi sinon ? Bref, hâte d'avoir vos avis.**

 **LA semaine prochaine, nous serons du PDV d'Harry et nous aurons une discussion, une prise de conscience mais aussi, de la colère.**

 **Voilà un résumé plus convenable XD**

 **Bonne semaine !**

 **Bizzz.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou !**

 **Vous l'attendiez, le voilà, je ne vous embête pas aujourd'hui !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Loli : Hey ! Contente de te retrouver ! Tu vas bientôt découvrir si tu as vu juste ;) Je te remercie pour ta review et ton compliment et te dis à bientôt ! Bizzz.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

* * *

Harry se réveilla d'humeur assez mauvaise ce qui, au final, ne changeait guère de ces derniers temps. Ça faisait exactement neuf jours qu'Harry se levait contrarié, neuf jours qu'il avait vécu sa première fois, neuf jours qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi faire.

Il s'était senti tellement honteux de jouir aussi vite, surtout que son amant, lui, ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait voulu s'excuser dans un premier temps, mais la peur que Malefoy se foute de lui l'avait empêché de dire quoi que ce soit. Se sentant de plus en plus stupide à chaque seconde qui passait, il avait fini par prendre la fuite.

Depuis, toutes les nuits, il avait fait le même rêve où il embrassait Malefoy, où il le caressait puis après, ça se transformait en cauchemars où il se retrouvait nu face à un Malefoy qui le pointait du doigt en hurlant de rire. C'était à cause de ça qu'il se réveillait d'humeur exécrable.

Pourtant, Malefoy n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de rire de lui. Harry n'avait pas surpris un seul regard de sa part en sa direction depuis ce jour. Durant leurs cours communs, il l'ignorait. Même en potions où ils étaient partenaires de table…

Harry avait compris que le Serpentard lui en voulait, preuve en était que leurs heures de soutien du mardi avaient été supprimés. Il voyait mal Rogue le décider tout seul, sans demande de la part de Malefoy.

Pendant le cours de soutien du samedi, qui avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant, il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot. Le Serpentard s'était contenté de noter les instructions au tableau et d'acquiescer en regardant le contenu du chaudron avant de quitter la pièce sans même attendre la fin des heures. A croire que le courroux de Rogue n'était rien comparé à son aversion d'être dans la même pièce que lui.

Harry avait bien été tenté d'entamer la discussion mais, encore une fois, aucun mot n'était parvenu à franchir ses lèvres. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. S'excuser ? Il avait toujours trop peur que Malefoy se moque de lui. Lui demander ce qu'il avait ? Harry savait déjà qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse.

Le Serpentard lui en voulait peut-être pour la façon dont il était parti comme un lâche et si c'était ça, il faudrait qu'il s'explique sur les raisons qui l'avaient fait fuir. Ou alors, il lui en voulait pour sa bien piètre performance et là, Harry n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre dire de vive voix, il le savait déjà.

En ce lundi matin, il se leva donc en traînant des pieds et alla se préparer pour sa journée de cours. Il suivit ses amis jusqu'à la grande salle où il avala juste un toast et un verre de jus de citrouille. Son regard se tournait régulièrement vers un Serpentard et il se retenait à grande peine de ne pas se lever pour tirer cette sangsue de Parkinson qui ne cessait de se coller à lui et de le toucher.

\- Harry, ça va ?

Le Survivant tourna son regard vers Hermione et lui sourit pour la rassurer.

\- Oui, ça va, juste un peu dans le coltar, mentit-il.

La jeune fille le dévisagea un moment, l'air suspicieuse, mais ne dit rien de plus. Harry, lui, évita de regarder de nouveau vers la table des Serpentard et se leva en même temps que ses deux meilleurs amis pour se rendre à leur premier cours de la semaine, deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à remarquer que juste devant eux, il y avait les Serpentard et un peu à la traîne, Parkinson et Malefoy qui semblaient se disputer. Discrètement, Harry se rapprocha d'eux pour écouter avec plus de facilité.

\- Arrête de me coller comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, ça m'exaspère, rouspétait le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! On a fait l'amour Drago…

Le cœur de Harry se serra en même temps que son sang commençait à chauffer. De passablement déprimé, il passa à fou de rage en moins d'une seconde.

\- Tais-toi ! la coupa Malefoy, énervé.

\- Quoi ?! Je ne comprends pas, tu me sautes dessus et après, tu passes ton temps à me fuir ou à…

\- Parkinson, je te l'ai dit, c'était une erreur, ça ne signifiait rien alors arrête de faire comme si on était ensemble !

\- Ne crois pas que tu peux t'en sortir comme ça Drago ! Ça ne signifiait peut-être rien pour toi mais pour moi ça a de l'importance. Tu ne peux pas coucher avec moi un samedi et me traiter comme une moins que rien par la suite ! s'emporta la jeune fille.

\- Parkinson, par Salazar, ferme là !

Oh oui, sur ça, Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, lui aussi il avait envie qu'elle se taise. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre.

\- Quoi, tu as peur que les gens apprennent que tu es le genre de connard à coucher avec une fille et à la jeter la seconde d'après ? le provoqua Parkinson.

A présent, il n'y avait pas qu'Harry qui pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient, tous ceux qui étaient présents dans le couloir avaient stoppé leur marche pour les dévisager. Parkinson et Malefoy n'avançaient plus non plus, ils se dévisageaient, fous de rage.

Pour la première fois depuis leur première fois, le regard de Drago croisa celui de Harry. Le Gryffondor ne chercha pas à comprendre l'air, peut-être triste, qu'afficha le Serpentard pendant les quelques secondes où leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Il passa entre les deux personnes qui s'étaient disputées et bouscula intentionnellement l'épaule de Malefoy sans même s'excuser ou se retourner.

Il passa toute sa journée muré dans son silence et, dans sa tête, il ne cessait de s'imaginer Malefoy en train de faire l'amour à Parkinson.

En fin d'après-midi, une fois les cours terminés, il s'excusa auprès de ses amis, prétextant une lettre à envoyer, pour s'isoler un peu. Il sortit dans le parc et s'assit près du lac. Cependant, il ne resta pas seul longtemps, il fut vite rejoint par Hermione qui s'arrêta devant lui, l'air hésitante.

\- Ecoute, j'ai bien compris que tu voulais être seul mais je me suis dis que, peut-être, tu préfèrerais parler. Je vois bien que ça ne va plus du tout depuis quelque temps et… Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme l'impression que ça a un rapport avec Malefoy.

Harry n'était pas du tout surpris par la clairvoyance de son amie. Hermione était très attentive à toutes sortes de détails et encore plus lorsque ça concernait les gens proches d'elle. Il tapota l'herbe à ses côtés, invitant par ce geste la jeune fille à rester.

Il ne parla pas tout de suite, se contentant de regarder l'eau du lac qui ne faisait pas un remous et le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus.

\- Ça fait plusieurs semaines… En fait, on pourrait parler de plusieurs mois, rectifia Harry. Bref, ça fait quelques temps qu'il se passe des choses entre Malefoy et moi.

\- Des choses ? demanda Hermione en voyant que le jeune homme ne semblait pas poursuivre.

Le Gryffondor soupira en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

\- On s'embrasse, on se… Pitié Hermione, je ne veux pas avoir à te donner ce genre de détails, surtout pas à toi, lâcha Harry, gêné.

Hermione aussi ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise, ni particulièrement surprise d'ailleurs. Elle laissa flotter un instant de silence avant de parler, hésitante.

\- Et… Vous êtes allés jusqu'à… Enfin, tu vois quoi…

\- Oui, samedi dernier et… Ça ne s'est pas bien passé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hermione ! râla Harry.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un rire nerveux et leva les mains.

\- D'accord, d'accord mais en même temps, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider si je ne sais rien.

\- Dis-toi juste que ça s'est mal passé, je suis parti sans rien dire et depuis, on ne s'est plus adressé un mot ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir quelques minutes.

\- Est-ce que ça compte pour toi ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ce que tu vis… ou ce que tu vivais avec Malefoy, ça comptait pour toi ? Es-tu amoureux de lui ? reformula-t-elle.

\- Moi, amoureux de Malefoy ?! Non mais tu imagines ?! Il est… Il est…

Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Parce que oui, Malefoy était arrogant, oui, il était insupportable et oui, il l'avait détesté pendant des années mais aujourd'hui, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance.

\- Oui, je crois bien que oui, lâcha-t-il.

Par Merlin, en même temps qu'il l'avouait à sa meilleure amie, il prenait conscience de l'ampleur des sentiments qu'il avait refoulés jusqu'ici. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait, les soupçons qu'il avait à l'encontre de Malefoy revinrent à son esprit. Que ferait-il si jamais il s'avérait qu'il ait eu raison en pensant que son amant avait été marqué ? Que ferait-il si vraiment Malefoy était au service de son pire ennemi ? Pour la première fois, il espérait vraiment s'être trompé à ce sujet.

\- Alors tu dois lui parler, Harry, dit Hermione, ramenant son meilleur ami à la réalité.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ?!

\- Ah ça, comme je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne peux pas t'aider !

Harry la regarda avec un petit sourire contrit mais n'ajouta rien. Le jeune homme décida alors de lui poser des questions sur sa relation avec Théo et la jeune femme lui en parla avec entrain. Apparemment, le Serpentard de sa meilleure amie était plus facile que le sien et leur relation était beaucoup plus saine et agréable bien que clandestine, pour que ça ne s'ébruite pas.

En même temps, si la relation entre Malefoy et lui était comme ça, c'était de sa faute autant que celle du Serpentard. Ils n'avaient jamais cherché à parler, Harry avait même voulu nier ses sentiments. Il se demanda quelques instants si son amant avait des sentiments amoureux pour lui, mais il se souvient que celui-ci avait couché avec une autre personne…

De nouveau maussade, Harry demanda à Hermione si elle était prête à rentrer. Une fois dans le hall, il s'excusa de nouveau mais pris cette fois le chemin des cachots. Il se dirigea doucement vers la salle de soutien, même s'il n'avait pas cours. Sa soudaine prise de conscience avait été si violente, qu'il avait besoin d'aller là où tout avait commencé.

Seulement, il fut surpris d'y trouver Malefoy. Celui-ci était installé sur le sofa, les jambes allongées, les yeux fixés au plafond, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se posent sur Harry. Le Serpentard les écarquilla avant de se redresser, sans chercher à cacher sa surprise.

\- Potter ?!

Ledit Potter ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il avait eu envie de se retrouver dans cet endroit pour penser à Malefoy, certainement pas pour le voir.

\- Je vais y aller…, finit par se décider le Gryffondor.

Il se tourna vers la porte mais se ravisa pour faire de nouveau face au Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au fait ? demanda-t-il, soudainement suspicieux.

Peut-être que Malefoy était venu ici pour être tranquille avec Parkinson. Déjà que l'idée qu'il puisse coucher avec elle le rendait fou de jalousie, imaginer qu'il le fasse ici était encore pire.

\- Et toi ? questionna Malefoy en retour.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le Gryffondor ne put empêcher un soupir de lassitude de lui échapper, c'était bien le genre de Malefoy de répondre à une interrogation par une autre.

\- Je t'ai posé la question en premier, insista Harry.

\- Rien de spécial, je voulais juste être tranquille.

\- Être tranquille pour te taper Parkinson ? ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le Gryffondor, mauvais.

Harry vit le Serpentard surpris avant qu'il ne se reprenne pour afficher un air narquois.

\- Serais-tu jaloux, Potter ?

\- Bien sûr que non, pour être jaloux, il aurait fallu que je ressente quelque chose pour toi, répliqua-t-il avec méchanceté.

Il s'en voulut instantanément parce que même si ce fut bref, il put voir la douleur dans les yeux gris du Serpentard. Puis il se souvint que cet abruti de Malefoy avait couché avec une autre personne et il oublia sa culpabilité.

\- Alors tout est parfait, tu n'en as rien foutre et moi non plus ! conclut Malefoy avant de s'avancer vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Harry le retint par le bras.

\- Tu te l'es tapée avant ou après ce qu'on a fait samedi ? questionna sèchement Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Réponds ! exigea le Gryffondor.

\- Après, quand tu t'es barré une fois ton coup tiré.

Les nerfs d'Harry étaient toujours à vif mais quelque part au fond de lui, il préférait que ça soit arrivé après plutôt qu'avant sans vraiment comprendre ce soulagement.

\- C'est bon ? Tu me lâches maintenant ? demanda le Serpentard en regardant la main d'Harry serrer son bras.

\- C'était bon ? Tu as aimé ? s'enquit le Gryffondor sans relever ce que venait de dire son vis-à-vis.

\- J'ai joui Potter, c'était mieux que rien, répliqua Malefoy, perfide.

Le jeune homme lâcha le bras du Serpentard qui partit sans un mot de plus. Une fois seul, Harry se laissa aller contre le mur et glisser jusqu'au sol. Il ne put retenir des larmes de rage, de frustration mais aussi de tristesse, il ne pouvait se leurrer, de couler.

A peine prenait-il conscience de ses sentiments qu'il comprenait que tout était fini. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de Malefoy ? Quelle folie s'était emparée de lui ? Merlin, que tout cela était compliqué…

* * *

 **Bon, on en sait plus sur les raisons d'Harry mais c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils vont enfin discuter !**

 **La semaine prochaine, nous serons une nouvelle fois du PDV Harry et oui, deux semaines d'affilés, ça arrive parfois ;)**

 **Au programme encore des discussions mais qui sait, peut-être qu'elles seront enfin productive (ou peut-être pas hein XD)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**

 **Bozzz.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Encore merci pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent. Vous savez que vous déchirez ? Bah maintenant vous le savez !**

 **Bon, trêve de blabla, place au chapitre 21 !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rra :

Mimily : Coucou toi ! Je te remercie pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir. C'est ça en fait, ils sont accroc l'un à l'autre mais ne se font pas confiance, du coup, ça enchaîne les malentendus... J'espère que ce que j'ai prévu te plaira :) Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

* * *

La mi-avril était passée et depuis leur altercation qui remontait à fin mars, Harry et Malefoy ne s'étaient plus parlé. Le Gryffondor n'avait simplement plus l'envie de se disputer. Il n'avait plus l'envie de rien d'ailleurs. Il souriait, il répondait lorsqu'on lui parlait, il riait si c'était la réaction qu'on attendait de lui, mais c'était juste pour n'inquiéter personne.

Cela semblait fonctionner, à une exception près : Hermione. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui voyait qu'Harry n'allait pas bien, mais ils avaient beau discuter, cela ne changeait rien. Le jeune homme s'en voulait de l'inquiéter mais il n'avait tout simplement plus envie de rien.

D'ailleurs encore ce matin, la jeune fille avait mis de côté ses révisions ou le temps qu'elle aurait pu passer avec son petit-ami pour rester avec Harry. Ils étaient assis au bord du lac et Hermione attendait patiemment que son meilleur daigne enfin dire quelque chose.

\- J'y pense, où est Ron ? demanda soudainement Harry.

La veille au soir, il s'était disputé avec Lavande qui avait, une fois de plus, fait une crise de jalousie à cause de la présence d'Hermione auprès de lui. Si jusque-là, Ron avait réussi à garder son calme, cette fois-ci, il s'était décidé à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Après une grosse dispute, il avait réussi à lui dire que tout était fini entre eux et les larmes de la jeune fille n'y avaient rien changé.

Une fois seuls, Ron avait confié se sentir bien plus soulagé qu'attristé, preuve qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Harry se demandait donc pourquoi leur meilleur ami n'était pas avec eux puisque de toute évidence, il n'était pas non plus avec Lavande.

\- Il s'est fait coller par Maugrey, tu ne te souviens plus ? répondit Hermione.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

A dire vrai, non, Harry ne se souvenait plus mais s'il l'avouait, il donnerait une raison de plus à sa meilleure amie de s'inquiéter. En ce moment, plein de choses lui échappaient.

\- Tu sais qu'hier soir Ginny et Dean aussi se sont séparés ?

\- Ah ? fit semblant de s'intéresser le jeune homme.

\- Oui, elle m'en a parlait ce matin dans la salle commune. Une bête histoire de galanterie, comme quoi Dean serait trop prévenant avec elle.

\- On peut sérieusement reprocher à quelqu'un d'être trop prévenant ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Je la comprends dans un sens, elle est très capable d'ouvrir une porte elle-même et si Dean la connaissait vraiment, il saurait qu'elle n'est pas du genre à aimer qu'on lui tienne la porte ou qu'on lui tire la chaise.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ça mais en tout cas, si ça devenait un motif de rupture, alors ils n'avaient clairement rien à faire ensemble. Si la galanterie avait été le seul problème entre lui et Malefoy, alors nul doute qu'il goûterait encore à ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme refoula vite cette pensée. Depuis leur dispute, il avait tout simplement décidé de repousser tout ce qui le concernait pour la simple et bonne raison que ça, ça le rendait vraiment mal.

\- Harry ? s'enquit la jeune fille, inquiète.

C'est là que le Survivant se rendit compte que déjà, une larme coulait le long de ses joues. D'un geste vif, il fit disparaître la traîtresse et se redressa pour partir.

\- Parle-lui, lança la jeune femme avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Ce conseil, elle le lui donnait à chaque fois et Harry s'empressait de dire que sa situation avec Malefoy n'avait rien à voir dans la phase à vide qu'il était en train de vivre. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas la force de nier.

\- La dernière fois qu'on a parlé, ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vraiment parlé ou est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ? Une discussion stérile ne vous mènera nulle part. Non, je te parle d'une vraie conversation où tu t'excuses si tu as des choses à te reprocher et où tu écoutes s'il a des choses à te dire.

\- Je…

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire le fond du problème et je comprends mais est-ce que c'est toi l'origine de tout ça ou lui ? Ou peut-être un peu des deux ? demanda Hermione.

C'était clairement lui, s'il n'était pas parti, les choses n'auraient peut-être pas tournées ainsi… Mais en même temps, Malefoy avait couché avec Parkinson, il n'était pas innocent non plus…

\- Les deux, finit par répondre Harry. Il a couché avec Parkinson et tu le sais très bien puisqu'ils se sont disputés devant nous.

\- Hum, a-t-il agi comme ça en réponse à quelque chose que tu aurais fait ou pas ?

C'était la première fois qu'il se questionnait de cette manière. A la place de Malefoy, aurait-il couché avec quelqu'un pour se venger ? Clairement pas mais en même temps, il n'était pas Malefoy. Vu le caractère du Serpentard, il était plus que possible qu'il ait agi de la sorte pour se venger de lui ou pour se sentir mieux, simplement.

Il était tout de même parti sans un mot, laissant son amant dans une position plus que vulnérable. Certes, lui n'aurait pas réagi comme Malefoy mais il pouvait comprendre et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir pour son acte.

Merlin, à présent qu'il se mettait à la place de Malefoy, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu ressentir quand il était parti de cette façon, juste après leur première fois ratée, il prenait réellement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

Le Serpentard avait dû se sentir vraiment humilié et ça, qu'il soit attaché à lui ou non. Harry avait merdé comme jamais et il n'y avait pas de « mais ». Il n'avait aucune excuse, malgré sa peur, sa honte, il aurait au moins dû dire quelque chose pour tenter de rassurer son amant.

\- Hermione, faut que j'y aille, lança-t-il avec urgence.

La jeune fille acquiesça et le Gryffondor commença à courir jusqu'au château. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Malefoy. Il alla jusqu'à un couloir désert et sortit la Carte du Maraudeur de la poche intérieure de sa cape et l'activa.

Il repéra rapidement sa cible dans le couloir des cachots en la seule compagnie de Théodore Nott, une aubaine pour le Survivant qui était déjà en train de ranger la Carte pour rejoindre Malefoy. Ils se croisèrent en bas des escaliers menant aux cachots. Alors que le Serpentard semblait ne pas vouloir accorder son attention au Gryffondor, celui-ci lui attrapa le bras.

\- Potter, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me touches ? demanda sèchement Malefoy.

Harry n'était pas étonné du ton ni du regard que lui adressa le jeune homme. Déjà, ils étaient en froid mais même sans ça, pour sauver les apparences en public, il n'aurait pas fait autrement. Cependant, là, Harry n'en avait rien à faire des apparences. De plus, il n'y avait que Théo qui était le petit ami d'Hermione., donc, il n'y avait rien à craindre.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler, répondit-il avec empressement.

\- Et je suis censé en avoir quelque chose à faire de tes besoins ? railla Malefoy.

\- S'il te plaît, insista Harry en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Le Serpentard sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de lâcher un soupir et de se tourner vers son ami.

\- On se retrouve plus tard, lui dit-il.

\- Ça marche, répondit simplement Théo avant de monter les escaliers menant au hall.

Sans se concerter, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent dans leur salle de soutien. Harry, le dernier à y entrer, referma la porte. Ensuite il se tourna et regarda le Serpentard. Il savait toujours ce qu'il avait à faire mais devant lui, il était beaucoup plus nerveux qu'auparavant.

\- Bon Potter, je n'ai pas toute la journée…, finit par lâcher Malefoy.

\- Je… Je voulais m'excuser, commença Harry.

\- T'excuser ? répéta le Serpentard, prudent.

\- Oui, la façon dont je suis parti après… Enfin, tu vois, quoi ? Bref, j'ai vraiment mal agi, j'aurais dû te dire quelque chose… J'aurais dû t'expliquer que ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi…

Le blond ricana, mauvais.

\- Rien à voir avec moi ?! Tu te paies ma tête Potter ?!

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi serais-tu parti si ce n'était pas parce que tu regrettais d'avoir fait « ça » avec moi ?!

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux et se rapprocha de Malefoy, mais s'arrêta en voyant celui-ci reculer.

\- Malefoy… Merlin, si j'avais su que tu pourrais en venir à une telle conclusion… Je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir fait l'amour avec toi ! Enfin, je devrais peut-être… Après tout, nous nous détestions et je continue à croire que tu prépares quelque chose de louche mais… Je n'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça Malefoy. Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je regrette juste de… Enfin, tu vois…, termina-t-il très gêné.

Il savait qu'ils allaient en venir à ce point dont il avait extrêmement honte. Sans parler du fait qu'il venait de réaliser que pendant sa tirade, il avait dit « avoir fait l'amour » avec le Serpentard. Il ne savait pas comment le jeune homme allait réagir à ce terme, il espérait qu'il ne relève simplement pas.

Malefoy semblait l'avoir écouté avec attention et paraissait beaucoup moins hostile, bien que toujours méfiant.

\- Non, je ne vois pas du tout.

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber dans leur sofa. Il inspira profondément et sans regarder son vis-à-vis, il se lança.

\- Je me sentais terriblement embarrassé d'avoir joui aussi vite… sans toi en plus.

L'éclat de rire venant du Serpentard le glaça. Bien sûr, ça faisait partie des réactions qu'il avait imaginées, mais il aurait vraiment aimé se tromper. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un de ses cauchemars. Blessé, humilié, il se leva dans le but de quitter la pièce, mais la main du Serpentard sur son bras le retint.

\- Tu comptes aller où comme ça Potter ? demanda-t-il, en tentant de calmer son rire.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre te foutre de moi, tu pourras tout aussi bien le faire seul, répondit le Gryffondor sans regarder l'autre homme.

\- Par Salazar Potter, je ne me moque pas de toi ! C'est juste totalement ridicule, ça fait presque un mois qu'on s'ignore pour une connerie ! Tu es un ado Potter, on est des ados… Je n'en reviens pas d'être obligé de te rassurer sur ce point mais… Tu vivais ta première fois, tu ne savais pas à quoi t'attendre ni vraiment comment t'y prendre. En plus, prude comme vous êtes, les Gryffondor, je suis certain que tu n'as même jamais ouvert un livre pour te documenter un peu sur le sexe, le taquina Malefoy.

\- Un livre ?! Heu…

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! Une chance que tu aies su où la mettre !

Harry releva enfin les yeux et croisa ceux, rieurs, de Malefoy. Cet échange avait eu le don de l'apaiser, il se sentait plus léger, heureux, il avait presque envie de rire de son imbécilité avec le Serpentard. Seulement, d'un autre côté, il s'en voulait encore plus de ne pas avoir tout de suite confié ce qu'il avait ressenti. S'il l'avait fait, son amant l'aurait rassuré comme il venait tout juste de le faire et il ne serait pas allé coucher avec Parkinson…

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ça, à cause de moi…

\- C'est du passé Potter, n'en parlons plus si tu veux bien.

Harry acquiesça, heureux d'accéder à la demande de Malefoy qui déjà s'approchait pour l'embrasser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, le Gryffondor passa ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard et se pressa contre lui. Merlin qu'il lui avait manqué…

Très vite, le baiser s'intensifia et les vêtements tombèrent. Cette fois, Harry s'efforça d'être à l'écoute du corps et des gémissements de son amant et il découvrit que son propre plaisir en était plus intense. Il était tellement prévenant qu'il avait l'impression d'en devenir encore plus maladroit mais son amant semblait apprécier malgré tout.

Il allait et venait doucement à l'intérieur de Malefoy, veillant à se contrôler. Bien sûr, encore une fois, ce fut assez rapide mais au moins, ils jouirent ensemble.

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux ! lança le Serpentard, essoufflé.

\- Oh, ferme-la, Malefoy, rétorqua Harry, rieur.

Les deux jeunes hommes se nettoyèrent et se rhabillèrent avec l'aide de la magie avant de se hisser sur le sofa. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire avant que le ventre d'Harry ne se mette à gargouiller.

\- Très classe Potter ! railla Malefoy.

\- J'y peux rien si j'ai faim, ronchonna le Survivant.

\- Allons manger, on se retrouve ici après le repas, décida le Serpentard.

Harry se leva en même temps que l'autre homme et, juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, ils échangèrent un baiser, anormalement tendre. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait jamais eu de douceur entre eux et Harry appréciait beaucoup cette nouveauté, ça lui donnait une impression d'intimité un peu plus profonde.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry laissa Drago seul. Ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention en montant jusqu'au hall ou en entrant dans la Grande Salle ensemble et comme le brun semblait affamé, Drago lui avait dit de partir en premier.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent pour les trois heures de soutien, Drago donna quelques conseils et astuces à Harry sur certains ingrédients. Comme le fait qu'il valait mieux écraser une fève soporifique plutôt que de la couper pour en extraire plus de jus…

Les trois heures passèrent rapidement entre révisions, caresses, baisers, discussion légère. Harry voulait apprendre à réellement connaitre l'autre homme. Il ne perdait pas de vue ses soupçons de début d'année mais il devait être honnête, il voulait vraiment avoir tort et pouvoir avoir confiance en son amant. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il vivrait les choses s'il s'avérait que le Serpentard servait Voldemort.

Le soir venu, Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil, auprès de ses deux meilleurs amis et se mit à discuter Quidditch avec Ron, plein d'entrain. Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire, mais le sourire radieux qu'elle adressa au Survivant lui fit savoir qu'elle avait compris que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre Malefoy et lui et qu'elle en était contente.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter se coucher, Fumseck apparut devant lui. Le phénix avait un morceau de parchemin dans le bec et il le laissa tomber dans la main d'Harry avant de disparaître. Le Survivant s'empressa d'ouvrir pour lire le message.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Hermione en voyant son meilleur ami se lever.

\- Dumbledore a réussi à obtenir le souvenir de son ancien collègue, il souhaite que je le rejoigne au plus vite dans son bureau, répondit doucement Harry pour ne pas être entendu des autres personnes présentes.

Ses deux meilleurs amis acquiescèrent et promirent de l'attendre pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Le Gryffondor courra presque jusqu'au bureau directorial, impatient de connaître ce que Dumbledore jugeait de si crucial.

* * *

Voilà !

Ils ont enfin discuté, vraiment discuté et même réconcilié !

J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis sur ce chapitre !

La semaine prochaine, nous serons du PDV de Drago et nous aurons ses pensées sur ses retrouvailles avec Harry, le retour d'une élève et un inversement de rôle dans les cours de soutien. Voilà, cette fois, c'est assez détaillé en fait XD

Bizzz à vous et à vendredi prochain.

Bonne semaine !


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde !

Cette semaine, vous avez le chapitre avec un jour d'avance !

Demain, je ne pourrais pas poster et jusqu'à lundi, ce sera pareil, alors autant le faire avec un jour d'avance que trois de retard et puis... c'est pas comme si vous alliez vous plaindre XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Drago et Harry avaient dissipé le malentendu. Harry… Parce que oui, il ne l'appelait plus que Potter que lorsqu'il s'adressait directement à lui. Même lorsqu'il lui arrivait d'en parler avec Théo, c'était son prénom qui venait naturellement.

Son meilleur ami avait émis l'hypothèse que si Drago en venait à appeler son ancien rival par son prénom, c'était certainement parce que leur relation avait atteint un degré d'intimité plus profond. Drago lui avait simplement répondu de la fermer, ce qui avait bien fait rire Théodore.

Au fond, il savait que celui-ci avait raison. Certes, Harry et lui ne parlaient toujours pas de leur relation, mais déjà, pour commencer, leurs gestes étaient plus tendres. Il leur arrivait de se caresser, de s'embrasser sans pour autant aller plus loin. Ils prenaient plaisir à être l'un avec l'autre, sans que cela ne soit purement sexuel.

Ils acceptaient enfin ce lien qui les unissait, ils ne le comprenaient toujours pas mais au moins, ils ne se mentaient plus. Ce qu'ils vivaient n'était pas qu'une attirance physique.

S'ils ne parlaient pas d'eux, il leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent de discuter de toutes sortes de sujets. Ils riaient, se taquinaient, ils apprenaient vraiment à se connaître, en somme. Bien sûr, ils évitaient soigneusement tout ce qui pouvait les amener à parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des deux camps qui s'opposaient. Ils se contentaient de sujets inoffensifs comme le Quidditch ou les cours, entre autres.

Drago appréciait ces moments et se découvrait lui-même en même temps qu'Harry. Par exemple, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les contacts physiques. Les caresses l'avaient toujours agacé pourtant, il aurait pu laisser Harry lui caresser les cheveux, le bras ou n'importe quoi pendant des heures, sans se forcer.

Il s'était aussi découvert un côté moins rancunier. Après tout, depuis toujours, il avait rendu coup pour coup quand on lui avait fait du mal, mais pas avec Harry. Enfin, plus depuis qu'ils étaient aussi proches.

Il avait réellement souffert de la fuite de son amant après leur première fois et encore à cause de son silence par la suite, mais lorsque celui-ci avait fini par s'expliquer, sa rancœur avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

Oui, il lui avait fait du mal mais non, il n'avait eu aucune envie de rendre la pareille à Harry. Il s'était excusé, s'était expliqué, ça lui avait suffi, étonnamment. Bien sûr, seul dans son lit, le soir-même, il avait un peu regretté d'avoir si facilement passé l'éponge. Après tout, s'il se mettait à pardonner aussi aisément, Harry risquerait d'en profiter, mais il avait rapidement chassé cette pensée dérangeante.

Déjà, c'était plutôt lui qui pourrait être tenté de profiter de ce genre de choses, pas Harry et ensuite, ce n'était pas comme si leur relation allait durer longtemps. Quoi qu'il arrive, la fin de l'année sonnerait la fin de leur histoire.

Il n'avait pas le choix, mais l'avait-il réellement eu ? Son père lui avait toujours dit avec qui être ou ne pas être ami. Bien qu'ami soit un bien grand mot car Lucius avait été très clair, il ne devait avoir confiance en personne… Son père lui avait aussi dit comment agir, réagir à chaque événement qui se présenterait dans sa vie. Il l'avait longuement entretenu afin de lui enseigner comment il devait se comporter avec les autres Sang-Pur, comment il devait traiter tous ceux qui ne l'étaient pas…

Oui, chaque chose de la vie de Drago était le résultat de longues heures de leçons données par son père. Lucius lui avait tout appris, du maintien jusqu'au ton qu'il devait donner à sa voix selon les circonstances. Toujours rester maître de soi-même, ne jamais rien laisser paraître de ce que l'on ressentait… Et par-dessus tout, toujours faire passer le nom des Malefoy avant ses propres besoins et envies.

Bien sûr, Drago avait pris pas mal de libertés cette année. Déjà, par rapport à sa relation avec Harry. Il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'en dirait son père s'il venait à l'apprendre, mais aussi dans ses relations avec les autres. Les distances qu'il avait mises avec Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe et a contrario, les rapprochements avec Daphné, Gregory et surtout, Théo.

Son père n'aimait pas celui qui était aujourd'hui son véritable meilleur ami. Autant il avait de l'estime pour le vieux Nott, autant il trouvait que Théo était un faible, trop discret, trop tolérant… Bien sûr, Drago savait que son père avait raison, en grande partie du moins, seulement, pour lui, ça n'était plus des défauts mais bien le contraire.

Théo avait compris depuis longtemps ce que Drago réalisait peu à peu, que la supériorité de sang n'existait pas ou plutôt, qu'elle ne devrait pas exister. Ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre mais il suffisait de voir Granger, entre autres, pour comprendre que des nés-moldus pouvaient valoir plus que des Sang-pur.

Cette année lui avait fait remettre beaucoup de choses en question. Il avait réalisé les erreurs qu'il avait commises les années précédentes. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait eu tort de suivre les leçons de son père, il aurait dû faire comme Théo : écouter, acquiescer mais faire comme bon lui semblait une fois à Poudlard.

Oui, il avait réalisé qu'il suivait le mauvais chemin depuis des années mais l'ironie du sort faisait qu'il l'avait réalisé trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, la vie de ses parents, sa vie, en dépendaient.

Il n'en voulait pas du tout à son père. Celui-ci lui avait inculqué ce que son propre père lui avait appris auparavant. Il avait à cœur le respect des traditions et ça, Drago pouvait le concevoir. D'autant que malgré sa propre implication auprès du Lord, Lucius avait toujours tout fait pour garder Drago à distance de tout ça.

C'était d'ailleurs après son incarcération que Drago avait été dans l'obligation de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment Lucius s'y était pris exactement, car il savait qu'on ne pouvait rien refuser au Maître, mais, jamais il n'avait été question pour lui de rejoindre les Mangemorts.

Pourtant, l'intégration de Crabbe et Goyle était prévue depuis le retour du Lord, après Poudlard, ces deux-là seraient marqués. On ne leur avait pas du tout demandé leurs avis, leurs pères le voulaient et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne crachait jamais sur de la nouvelle chair à canon.

Drago savait que si Crabbe était plus qu'enchanté à cette perspective, Goyle, lui, ne l'était qu'en surface. Il avait appris à mieux le connaître au fil de ces derniers mois et derrière les apparences d'idiot baraqué, il y avait une personne plus intéressante qu'il ne l'avait cru. Oh bien sûr, il n'était définitivement pas une lumière, mais il n'était pas aussi bête qu'il le faisait croire.

\- C'est Katie Bell ! s'exclama soudainement Pansy.

Drago sursauta, sortant immédiatement de ses pensées pour regarder vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle où, effectivement, Katie Bell se tenait, apparemment gênée de sentir de plus en plus les regards braqués sur elle.

Le jeune homme fut subitement pris de sueur froide. Il n'avait jamais pensé au retour de la jeune fille et peut-être qu'elle se souvenait d'un détail qui le mettrait en danger… Si par exemple elle avait aperçu Rosmerta avant que celle-ci ne lui lance l'Imperium, alors Dumbledore irait la trouver et devinerait très vite qu'elle-même y était soumise et il ne serait pas compliqué de remonter jusqu'à lui. Après tout, Rosmerta l'avait clairement vu avant qu'il ne la soumette à sa volonté.

Car autant, il était impossible de prouver l'utilisation de l'Imperium sur une personne qui y avait été soumise par le passé, autant il était possible, bien que difficile, d'en prouver l'utilisation si la personne y était encore soumise.

Le Serpentard se leva en tâchant d'avoir l'air naturel et se dirigea vers la sortie. L'heure du cours de soutien approchait et ça lui donnait une bonne excuse pour passer près de la jeune femme qui était toujours à l'entrée de la pièce, à présent en compagnie d'une Gryffondor de son année et de Harry qui semblait la questionner.

Drago fit exprès de marcher doucement en tâchant de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- Harry, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me demander mais je suis désolée, je ne me souviens absolument de rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je sortais des toilettes des Trois balais au moment où ça s'est passé… Rien de plus, annonça la Gryffondor.

Drago se hâta de quitter la salle avant que son amant ne se rende compte qu'il les écoutait et rejoignit les cachots. Merlin, il était soulagé. Déjà, la jeune fille allait bien, il n'avait tué personne… enfin, pour le moment… Mais en plus, elle ne savait rien qui pourrait l'incriminer. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait chanceux.

Lorsque Harry le rejoignit dans la pièce, son humeur était à l'inverse de celle de Drago. Alors que le Serpentard était plein d'une gaieté toute nouvelle, le Gryffondor, lui, semblait de mauvaise humeur. Drago le remarqua immédiatement en le voyant jeter son sac par terre avant qu'il ne s'installe devant son chaudron.

Le Survivant resta un moment à fixer le tableau avant de tourner son regard vers le Serpentard qui se demandait s'il devait tenter de désamorcer sa colère ou le laisser comme ça.

\- Tu comptes afficher des instructions ou continuer à me regarder de la sorte ? demanda sèchement le Gryffondor.

\- Pour commencer, tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, Potter ! Ensuite, tu sais très bien que ça fait plusieurs cours que je n'ai plus d'idées, répondit Drago, tout aussi sèchement.

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants avant qu'Harry ne soupire.

\- Je suis de mauvaise humeur, avoua-t-il.

\- Sérieusement ?! Si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné ! fit semblant de s'étonner Drago.

Le Gryffondor fixa encore quelques instants le Serpentard avant de laisser échapper un petit rire et de se lever pour le rejoindre. Une fois tout près, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et dévia jusqu'à son oreille en semant de petits baisers tout du long.

\- Pour changer, ça pourrait être à moi de t'apprendre quelque chose, proposa le Survivant en chuchotant avant de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille qui était à portée de sa bouche.

Drago laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir avant de se reprendre un peu.

\- Toi, m'apprendre quelque chose… Sérieusement Potter…

De nouveau, un gémissement se fit entendre alors qu'Harry mordillait à présent son cou.

\- Je pourrais te surprendre, s'amusa doucement le Gryffondor.

\- Oh ça, je n'en doute pas, répondit le Serpentard sur le même ton.

Soudain, il pensa à quelque chose qu'il savait que Potter maîtrisait alors que lui non et qu'il avait toujours eu envie d'apprendre.

\- Le Sortilège du Patronus !

\- Pardon ? demanda Harry en s'écartant, surpris.

\- Tu m'as proposé de m'enseigner quelque chose. Eh bien voilà ce que je veux apprendre, le Sortilège du Patronus, expliqua le blond.

\- C'est assez compliqué, objecta le Survivant.

\- Si toi, tu as pu l'apprendre, je suis certain que ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué, rétorqua le Serpentard avec un ricanement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel sans relever l'insinuation.

\- Trois heures ne suffiront pas, prévint le jeune homme.

\- Ça tombe bien, on a trois heures à tuer tous les samedis.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Enfin, je veux dire… Tu sais ce qu'il peut se passer si ton cœur est jugé impur alors que tu tentes de lancer ce sort ? s'enquit Harry, hésitant.

Drago s'écarta du jeune homme pour le défier du regard. Bien sûr qu'il savait, il était un Sang-Pur et ce fait avait été adapté en conte. Un sorcier au cœur impur cherchant à lancer le Sortilège du Patronus verrait des asticots sortir de sa baguette pour le dévorer vivant.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'aucun Mangemort ou Voldemort en personne n'avaient jamais essayé de lancer le sortilège. Il fallait croire en la justesse et en la légitimé de ses actes et malgré le fait que ses actions soient mauvaises, Drago était convaincu qu'il faisait ce qu'il devait faire, pour le bien de sa famille.

Evidemment, le Seigneur des ténèbres devait lui aussi penser que ses actes étaient légitimes mais contrairement à lui, Drago n'avait pas encore de sang sur les mains. Son cœur et son âme restaient purs, malgré tout.

Alors non, il savait très bien qu'il ne risquait rien, au pire, ça ne marcherait pas. Seulement, que Potter craigne qu'une telle chose puisse arriver le blessait.

\- Bien entendu que je sais ce qu'il se passerait, ça fait partie des contes qu'on nous raconte dès petit…

\- Joyeux pour s'endormir, railla le Gryffondor.

\- Je ne risque rien malgré ce que tu penses.

Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis avant d'acquiescer.

\- Ok, Malefoy, je vais te croire sur parole, céda le Gryffondor.

Harry commença alors à lui expliquer comment il fallait s'y prendre pour faire apparaître un Patronus. Drago tenta de réfléchir à des souvenirs heureux, le premier balai que son père lui avait offert, son premier vol, chaque Noël, chaque anniversaire, de beaux moments avec ses parents, mais rien ne fonctionnait.

\- Il y a forcément quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit, c'est pas possible ! s'énerva Drago alors que les trois heures touchaient à leur fin.

\- Je t'assure que non, ce doit juste être que les souvenirs que tu as choisis ne sont pas assez puissants. Dans tous les cas, ça aurait été spectaculaire que tu réussisses aussi vite, le rassura Harry.

Drago était frustré. Certes, il avait compris que ça serait compliqué mais il n'était même pas parvenu à faire sortir un peu de fumée blanche de sa baguette…

Ils essayèrent encore les deux samedis suivants sans plus de succès et le Serpentard commençait à penser qu'en fait, il n'y arriverait jamais. Il avait tenté presque tous les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait dans sa mémoire sans que ça ne produise quoi que ce soit.

Il aurait aimé passer ses soirées à fouiller dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir d'autres moments heureux, peut-être plus anciens mais plus puissants, cependant, la mi-mai était arrivée. Cela lui laissait moins de deux mois pour parvenir à ses fins et il stagnait depuis trop longtemps. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé mieux que le sortilège de réparation de magie et d'objet, qu'il avait appris plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

Il commençait à désespérer, sans parler de sa peur constante. A présent, il se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit, en sueur, avec un terrible sentiment d'oppression, les images de ses parents morts qu'il voyait dans ses cauchemars encore présents.

Le mercredi matin, il se leva, déjà fatigué de sa nuit agitée et se rendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle, accompagné de Théo. Les autres ne cherchaient plus à l'attendre et par la grâce de Merlin, Pansy avait enfin décidé de ne plus lui courir après.

Ils assistèrent ensuite à leur cours de potions et le Serpentard ignora superbement les coups d'œil inquiets que lui lança Harry à plusieurs reprises. Il savait bien que sa fatigue devait être flagrante mais qu'aurait-il pu bien dire à son amant pour le rassurer ? D'autant qu'ils étaient toujours censés se détester, donc il était exclu qu'ils s'adressent la parole.

Une fois la journée de cours achevée, alors que Drago se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée, il vit un hibou voler jusqu'à lui. Le jeune homme reconnut très vite le volatile appartenant à ses parents et se hâta de récupérer la lettre qu'il portait.

Il reconnut l'écriture fine et délicate de sa mère et les quelques lignes que contenait la missive le terrassèrent.

 _« Mon fils tant aimé,_

 _Ton père sera de retour à la maison ce soir et notre invité m'a fait jurer de te rappeler que chaque seconde comptait._

 _Ta mère qui t'aime. »_

Drago comprit tout de suite que sa mère avait été dans l'obligation de lui adresser ce mot où la menace était très claire. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps s'il voulait que lui et les siens survivent.

Sachant très bien, qu'une fois de plus, il allait craquer, le Serpentard s'empressa de quitter le hall, sans un mot pour son meilleur ami et s'éloigna de la masse des élèves.

Comme à son habitude, il se réfugia dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et alla jusqu'au lavabo pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Il serra ses mains sur le rebord et respira plusieurs fois pour tenter de se reprendre et ne pas céder aux larmes, mais c'était peine perdue.

Toute la nervosité, la peur, l'abattement qu'il tentait de réprimer depuis des mois s'échappèrent. Il était conscient que Mimi se tenait à ses côtés mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle racontait, il ne comprenait rien, il sentait juste qu'il venait de totalement perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions, sur lui-même…

Il ne voulait pas faire ça, il ne voulait pas tuer Dumbledore, ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs mais il n'avait pas le choix. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et plus le temps passait, moins il y croyait.

Il voyait sa fin et la fin de ses parents sans savoir comment l'éviter et c'était horrible. Il était sans cesse déchiré par la peur que ça ne marche pas mais aussi par celle que ça fonctionne. S'il réparait l'Armoire, les Mangemorts l'aideraient à accomplir sa tâche mais ils ne l'accompliraient pas à sa place. Le Maître avait été clair, ce serait à lui de donner le coup de grâce au vieux sorcier et il ne voulait pas accomplir un tel geste.

Il y pensait de plus en plus souvent, il avait beau tout faire pour emmener les Mangemorts jusqu'à lui, il n'était pas certain de parvenir à mettre fin aux jours du Directeur, malgré la menace qui pesait sur sa tête et celles de sa famille.

Que Merlin lui vienne en aide, d'une quelconque manière parce que là, il ne savait tout bonnement plus quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses parents mais il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir réussir à réparer cette fichue Armoire et si jamais il y parvenait, il était presque sûr de ne pas pouvoir tuer un être humain…

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de Drago ? Le pauvre, il en peut plus !

La semaine prochaine (retour au vendredi) nous serons dans la tête d'Harry. Encore une fois, il m'est difficile de vous faire un petit résumé mais en tout cas, on avancera un peu plus, autant dans leur relation que dans l'intrigue.

Merci à vous et des bisous !


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 23, j'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Mimily :** Je te remercie. En effet, Drago a de moins en moins de temps et n'avance plus depuis longtemps avec l'armoire, du coup, il commence à réaliser que ses chances sont minces et il prend aussi conscience qu'il ne pourra pas réussir, même si les mangemorts viennent à son aide... Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre et te remercie pour ta review. Bizzz.

 **Juste hp :** Parce que je ne peux pas te répondre en MP, du coup, je le fais ici en espérant que tu le verras ;) Je suis contente que ma fanfic soit à ton goût. Pour la réconciliation, je trouvais le malentendu suffisant sans en plus rajouter de la rancune XD J'espère que la suite te plaira et je te remercie. Bizzz.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

* * *

Après sa journée de cours, Harry vit Malefoy dans le hall d'entrée et il paraissait tellement bouleversé que son cœur se serra. Toute la journée, le Gryffondor n'avait pu que remarquer l'état de fatigue avancé dans lequel se trouvait son amant, mais il était prêt à parier sa baguette qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Il avait l'impression que son Serpentard était également inquiet, pire, terrorisé.

Il n'y avait pas qu'aujourd'hui qui lui laissait penser ça. Non, il avait été très attentif à lui tout au long de l'année. D'abord en raison de ses soupçons et après, par rapport à leur rapprochement. Malefoy avait été loin, très loin, du fanfaron habituel. Il s'était fait plus discret et il y avait eu pas mal de moments où Harry l'avait trouvé inquiétant de par sa fatigue ou son air déprimé. Bien sûr, tout ça n'était rien comparé avec ce qu'il avait pu observer aujourd'hui.

Il regarda le jeune homme monter les marches à la hâte, bousculant des élèves sur son passage sans s'en préoccuper. Le Gryffondor, accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis, avait besoin de s'éclipser pour pouvoir se servir de sa carte et savoir où le Serpentard était parti. Il était déjà hors de sa vue et Harry savait bien qu'il ne le rattraperait jamais sans savoir dans quelle direction il était parti.

Il tourna son regard vers Hermione qui semblait avoir vu Malefoy partir aussi et qui comprit en un instant ce que souhaitait Harry.

\- Harry, tu ne devais pas aller voir Maugrey au sujet de l'heure de cours particulier qu'il te donne ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

\- Ah oui ! Merci, j'y vais !

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à partir, Ron posa sa main sur son poignet.

\- Bah attends, on va t'accompagner, dit-il gentiment.

\- Ah non Ron, toi et moi on va à la bibliothèque. Nous avons un devoir en Histoire de la Magie demain et tu n'as presque pas ouvert ton livre pour réviser ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Il y aura ton Serpentard ? demanda-t-il, bougon.

\- Très probablement mais comme tu seras très concentré sur ton manuel, tu ne te rendras même pas compte de sa présence, conclut Hermione avant de s'emparer du bras de Ron et de l'entraîner d'autorité avec elle.

Harry ricana devant le visage défait que lui offrit son meilleur ami en grimpant les escaliers avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il grimpa alors rapidement jusqu'au premier étage et sortit la Carte de son sac.

De nouveau, il se servit de l'astuce que Lupin lui avait apprise et demanda Drago Malefoy en tapant le parchemin de sa baguette. Le jeune homme fut soulagé de le trouver dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en compagnie de celle-ci. Il avait craint que son Serpentard n'ait disparu de la circulation, comme souvent lorsqu'il le cherchait de cette manière.

Sans désactiver la Carte, il la replia et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa cape avant de se mettre rapidement en route pour le rejoindre. Une fois à l'étage des toilettes, il regarda de nouveau le parchemin pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas bougé entre temps. Rassuré, il désactiva l'objet et le rangea dans son sac avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'endroit où se trouvait Malefoy.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était attendu à trouver en pénétrant dans la pièce, mais certainement pas à le voir dans cet état. Le jeune homme se tenait au rebord d'un des lavabos et fixait son reflet dans le petit miroir qu'il y avait au-dessus, les yeux rougis et cernés, les cheveux décoiffés, la respiration rapide et désordonnée, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues plus pales qu'à l'accoutumée…

\- Je ne pourrai… jamais… faire ça, lâcha le Serpentard, la voix tremblante.

Un tel désespoir s'entendait dans ses mots et se voyait sur son visage qu'une fois encore, le cœur d'Harry se serra. Leurs regards se croisèrent par le miroir et Drago se figea. Harry n'aurait plus su dire ce que son amant ressentait en ce moment précis tant les émotions semblaient s'enchaîner en lui. Le désespoir qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent laissa place à la stupéfaction, la curiosité, la honte, la peur, la colère…

\- Va-t'en, ordonna le Survivant à l'ectoplasme.

Il devait parler avec Malefoy mais la présence de Mimi l'en empêchait et il avait peur que la fierté du Serpentard ne se manifeste avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il savait très bien que si cela arrivait, il lui ferait payer de l'avoir trouvé en pareille situation de faiblesse.

\- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner… Drago…, commença Mimi.

\- Va-t'en, répéta Harry, le regard plus glacial que jamais.

\- Vous allez vous battre ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

Devant l'absence de réponse et le désintérêt total du Serpentard à son égard, le fantôme finit par céder non sans se laisser aller à une crise de sanglots.

\- Potter…, commença l'autre homme.

Mais le jeune homme ne le laissa pas dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il s'avança rapidement, passa ses bras autour de lui et le plaqua contre son corps. Le Serpentard était tendu, il le sentait, mais Harry ne s'y arrêta pas. Il commença à caresser son dos d'une main et sa nuque de l'autre tout en déposant un petit baiser dans son cou. Il le sentit lâcher prise, petit à petit avant d'enfin sentir ses bras l'étreindre en retour.

Puis sans qu'il s'y attende, les larmes du Serpentard reprirent et Harry sentit qu'en fait, celui-ci ne l'étreignait pas, il s'accrochait à lui. Loin de le déranger, le Gryffondor raffermit sa position et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Malefoy…, commença-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Puis il se rendit compte soudainement d'à quel point tout cela était ridicule. Il couchait avec cet homme, il en était amoureux même, il était largement temps qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

\- Drago, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive, reprit doucement Harry sans le lâcher.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit désespérément le Serpentard.

\- A moins qu'un sort ne t'en empêche, tu peux, insista le jeune homme.

\- Si je te dis… Je ne veux pas… Tu vas me détester… Je ne veux pas…, bafouilla-t-il avec difficulté en crispant ses mains plus fortement sur Harry.

Le Gryffondor arrêta ses caresses et prit le visage de son amant en coupe avant de l'éloigner suffisamment pour que leurs yeux se croisent.

\- Quoi que ce soit, je vois bien que tu n'as aucune envie de le faire donc je présume qu'une menace plane sur toi. Je veux t'aider Drago, je te promets sur tout ce que tu voudras que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te sortir de là, qu'importe ce que tu dois faire, qu'importe ce que tu as déjà fait, dit Harry avec détermination.

Le Gryffondor vit l'hésitation dans les yeux gris et il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Merlin comment les choses avaient pu changer à ce point en si peu de temps ? Il y a quelques mois de ça, ils en seraient certainement venus aux mains et Harry aurait tout fait pour découvrir la vérité sur ce que cachait Malefoy, mais certainement pas pour l'aider.

\- Fais-moi confiance Drago, je veux vraiment te sortir de là. Je…

Harry soupira, il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge refusant de sortir.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, dit-il à la place.

Le Serpentard le regardait à présent avec émotion. Un nouvel espoir habitait ses prunelles et Harry l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qui tourmentait son amant mais avant, il ressentait le besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il n'avait pas su dire avec des mots. Doucement, ses lèvres partirent dans le cou du jeune homme et ses mains commencèrent à défaire la cape de son vis-à-vis.

Il sentit le Serpentard en faire autant avec la sienne et le regarda transformer sa cape, à présent à terre, en un matelas. Le Gryffondor eut envie de taquiner l'autre homme sur le fait que même dans le feu de l'action, il n'en oubliait pas son petit confort mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres qui furent de nouveau sollicitées par celles de Drago.

Les deux jeunes hommes se déshabillèrent mutuellement tout en échangeant des baisers de plus en plus pressants. Finalement nus, Harry s'allongea sur le matelas et tendit sa main pour qu'il le rejoigne, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Ils reprirent leurs baisers tout en se caressant doucement. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucun empressement, leurs gestes étaient tendres, ils laissaient parler leurs sentiments avant leur désir mutuel.

Alors que jusqu'à présent le Gryffondor avait toujours pris les devants, là, il laissait son amant gérer les choses et il ne le regrettait pas. Il sentit ses lèvres descendre dans son cou puis encore vers son torse. Le vil Serpentard prit un malin plaisir à torturer Harry en jouant de ses doigts, de sa langue et de ses dents sur ses tétons avant de continuer sa descente.

Le Survivant se tendit en voyant la bouche du jeune homme si près de son érection de plus en plus douloureuse. Il se laissa retomber en arrière avec un gémissement en sentant la langue de Drago sur sa longueur, descendant puis remontant et il ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir lorsqu'il la prit dans sa bouche.

Encore une fois, il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau avec lui. Il avait passé tellement de nuits ces derniers temps à rêver que le Serpentard lui fasse cela mais ses rêves étaient loin de la réalité. Il profita de toutes ces nouvelles sensations un moment avant de demander à l'autre homme d'arrêter. Il se sentait proche de la jouissance et il n'avait aucune envie que ça se termine de cette façon, pas aujourd'hui.

Lorsque le Serpentard fut à portée de ses lèvres, il l'embrassa à perdre haleine avant de s'emparer de sa main pour lécher deux de ses doigts, lui faisant ainsi clairement comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Celui-ci parut un peu surpris avant de lui sourire et de redescendre. Il le prépara alors avec application tout en reprenant sa fellation pour le distraire de l'inconfort de la pénétration de ses doigts.

\- Drago… Merlin… Viens maintenant, supplia Harry.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Si au début il avait eu du mal à se faire aux nouvelles sensations, la patience de son amant faisait que la douleur n'était plus qu'en arrière-plan, loin derrière le plaisir et l'envie.

Il le vit remonter jusqu'à son visage et l'embrasser tandis qu'il sentit son sexe appuyer doucement contre son entrée. Il se tendit en le sentant s'enfoncer en lui mais tâcha de se détendre du mieux qu'il pouvait en écoutant les mots de l'autre homme, en se concentrant sur sa main qui allait et venait sur son érection.

Contrairement à l'empressement d'Harry lors de sa première fois, il fit très attention et progressa doucement, laissant au Gryffondor le temps de s'habituer à lui.

\- Par Salazar… Harry…, gémit-il une fois complétement en lui.

Le Survivant tentait toujours de se détendre mais il avait l'impression que ses reins et tous les alentours étaient en feu. Il repensa une fois encore à leur première fois et à son empressement… Il n'osait même pas imaginer le mal qu'il ressentirait si Drago s'y prenait aussi mal qu'il l'avait fait…

Et pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de demander au Serpentard de sortir, malgré la souffrance, il était heureux de le sentir. Il était aussi heureux de voir le plaisir dans les yeux gris. Son amant ne bougeait pas, voulant que le Gryffondor s'habitue. Il se contentait de l'embrasser, de caresser son sexe dans l'espoir de faire diminuer sa douleur.

Doucement, le Serpentard commença à aller et venir sans lâcher Harry du regard. Le Gryffondor comprit qu'il voulait être attentif, au cas où cela aurait été insoutenable pour lui mais le plaisir augmentait doucement pour Harry.

La douleur était toujours là mais malgré ça, la satisfaction de le savoir en lui, celle de savoir que c'était grâce à ça que le jeune homme gémissait et les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait sur sa verge, la jouissance venait, doucement.

Soudain, alors que Drago revenait en lui, Harry sentit qu'il venait de toucher quelque chose en lui et cela lui envoya une décharge de plaisir comme jamais il n'avait connu. Dans un cri, il éjacula entre leurs deux ventres et le Serpentard vint peu après.

Harry sentit son amant s'effondrer sur lui, essoufflé, transpirant mais souriant. Lui aussi souriait, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait encore et toujours dans ses reins, il se sentait bien. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il commença à caresser les cheveux blonds d'une main distraite.

Après un moment, le Serpentard se laissa tomber à ses côtés et Harry n'attendit pas pour se rapprocher et l'embrasser. Ils restèrent à se câliner quelques minutes avant que Drago se lève, se nettoie d'un sort et se rhabille.

\- Viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose, annonça le Serpentard avec détermination, bien que l'air un peu nerveux.

Sans poser de questions, Harry s'exécuta et récupéra sa cape à laquelle l'autre homme venait de redonner sa forme d'origine. Une fois prêts, ils quittèrent ensemble les toilettes, bien que le Gryffondor soit dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, pour ne pas attirer l'attention s'ils croisaient d'autres élèves.

Le Survivant se demanda un moment où son amant l'emmenait avant de comprendre, une fois au septième étage. Tout s'éclaira en un instant. Ils se rendaient dans la salle sur demande et c'était là que disparaissait Drago lorsqu'il n'était plus sur la Carte. Les Maraudeurs ne devaient pas avoir connaissance de cette salle ou alors, elle avait peut-être des propriétés magiques qui la rendait incartable.

Harry attendit patiemment face au mur tout en le regardant faire les trois allers-retours, un air concentré sur le visage. Enfin, il vit la porte apparaître et le jeune homme lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'il passe en premier.

Le Gryffondor se retrouva dans une salle qui avait l'air immense mais surtout, remplie d'objets en tous genres et très désorganisée. Il ôta sa cape d'invisibilité et se tourna vers Drago dans le but de lui demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici, mais il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à une armoire qu'Harry reconnut sans mal. Il s'agissait de celle où Montague avait disparu pendant des semaines avant d'être retrouvé dans un état second et conduit à Sainte-Mangouste. Harry était passé quelques fois devant quand elle était encore dans un couloir et Fred lui avait raconté l'histoire.

\- Drago ? interrogea Harry pour qu'il lui donne des explications tout en regardant le meuble.

Devant l'absence de réaction de l'autre homme, Harry tourna son regard vers lui et ce qu'il vit le glaça. Sur l'avant-bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, la Marque des Ténèbres se voyait, encore plus à cause de la peau pâle.

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire, il avait pu le voir plusieurs fois complètement nu et il était persuadé qu'il l'aurait déjà remarqué, même sans la chercher…

\- Je la camoufle avec un baume que m'a conseillé ma mère, expliqua nerveusement Drago, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son amant.

Harry s'approcha doucement et malgré sa répugnance à l'égard de la marque et de celui qui l'avait posée là, il mit sa main dessus et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard.

\- Raconte-moi tout, exigea-t-il doucement avant de l'embrasser.

Il voulait lui montrer que malgré tout, il était encore là, qu'il ne comptait pas lui tourner le dos, même s'il savait que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire du tout.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 23 !**

 **Bon, vous avez maintenant votre réponse sur la marque de Drago et le pourquoi elle n'a jamais attiré l'attention d'Harry.**

 **De plus, Harry a clairement montré son attachement à Drago.**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ?**

 **Pour le 24, nous serons du PDV de Drago et je ne pense pas vous spoiler en vous disant qu'il va tout révéler à Harry.**

 **Je vous remercie pour tout et vous embrasse !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut tout le monde !**

Voilà le 24.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Mimily : Je ne les voyais pas se battre et j'avais cette scène en tête depuis le début de la fanfic ;) Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et j'espère que ce sera le cas de la suite ! Bizzz et merci.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

* * *

Une fois qu'Harry relâcha ses lèvres, Drago baissa les yeux pour regarder les doigts du Gryffondor sur son avant-bras, à l'endroit où la Marque était tatouée. Ce n'était rien, juste une caresse beaucoup moins intime que d'autres, pourtant le cœur de Drago battait fort, trop fort. S'il le touchait à cet endroit exact, c'était un signe qu'il l'acceptait, qu'il n'était pas dégoûté et ça troublait le Serpentard plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Ça le mettait aussi un peu plus en confiance pour se livrer.

\- Tout a commencé après l'incarcération de mon père. Je suis rentré chez moi, au Manoir et… Il était là. Lui et tous les Mangemorts… Il… Il ne part plus de chez moi c'est… C'est chez lui maintenant, expliqua nerveusement Drago.

Il transforma son fauteuil habituel en sofa et s'y installa, il fut rapidement rejoint par Harry qui lui prit la main, comme pour lui donner du courage afin de poursuivre. Drago respira un bon coup et reprit d'une voix plus assurée, mettant de côté sa nervosité ou du moins, du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- Il m'a dit que si je n'acceptais pas de le servir, mon père allait pourrir en prison et que ma mère et moi ne sortirions jamais de ce Manoir. Pour te dire la vérité, cette menace était plus que superflue. J'étais en colère, j'avais soif de vengeance. Je te tenais pour responsable de l'enfermement de mon père et j'étais convaincu du bienfondé de ses actions.

Drago arrêta son récit pour regarder son amant avec attention. Celui-ci était tendu mais il lui fit signe de continuer, voulant certainement entendre toute l'histoire avant de s'emporter. Avec un soupir, le Serpentard reprit.

\- Lorsqu'il m'a annoncé que j'allais être marqué, je n'ai émis aucune protestation. Pourquoi aurais-je dû être contre ? Mon père portait cette marque et même s'il m'avait confié ne pas vouloir que je rejoigne les rangs du Lord, il était toujours fier d'être un Mangemort lorsque je le surprenais en train de converser avec d'autres partisans.

Nouvelle pause, Drago tâchait de rassembler ses idées, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'oublier quoi que ce soit. Lui qui avait eu du mal à accepter de se livrer était à présent bien déterminé à ne rien omettre.

\- Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma mère se mettait dans un état pareil alors que le maître s'occupait de mon avant-bras. J'ai très vite déchanté lorsqu'il m'a dit que mes missions seraient de faire entrer des Mangemorts à l'intérieur de Poudlard et de tuer Dumbledore…

\- Tu as accepté ça ?! s'énerva Harry en se levant.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ! Crois-tu que j'étais en position de refuser quoi que ce soit au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! Mon père était à Azkaban et ma mère et moi étions à sa merci !

\- Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as consenti à prendre la marque, rappela froidement Harry.

\- Bien sûr, parce que je pensais que, vu mon âge, il se contenterait de me demander de t'espionner ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me demanderait d'assassiner un sorcier qu'il n'a jamais réussi à vaincre ! Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il me demande de faire entrer une bande de fous dangereux dans une école ! se défendit le Serpentard.

Harry resta quelques instants à dévisager Drago avant de soupirer et de se réinstaller auprès de lui.

\- Donc, une fois que j'ai su ce que je devais faire, j'ai vraiment réalisé dans quoi je m'étais engagé mais surtout, que j'avais atteint le point de non-retour. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre dès le début, je me suis contraint à voir ça comme un honneur, une chance de faire mes preuves. Aujourd'hui, je sais que je faisais tout pour ne pas voir les choses en face…

Drago s'arrêta un instant pour souffler mais aussi pour regarder son vis-à-vis. Il semblait partagé entre sa colère et sa tristesse.

\- Bref, j'ai réfléchi à divers plans avant la rentrée et j'ai essayé de les mettre en œuvre ces derniers mois. Que ce soit clair, je n'ai pas envie de tuer Dumbledore ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que d'essayer car il a été clair, si à la fin de l'année je n'ai pas réussi, il nous tuera, mes parents et moi.

Il sentit les doigts d'Harry s'entrelacer aux siens mais n'osa pas le regarder.

\- C'était bien toi le coup du collier que Katie devait donner à Dumbledore, devina le Gryffondor.

Drago se contenta d'acquiescer, toujours sans regarder son amant, mais décida de se justifier un peu plus.

\- Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, enfin, à personne d'autre que Dumbledore et même lui… Par Salazar… Je veux juste que mes parents soient hors de danger… Mes parents et moi…

Il sentit soudainement Harry monter sur ses genoux et l'étreindre avec force.

\- Katie a survécu, tu n'as tué personne, tout va bien, dit-il, rassurant.

\- Ce n'est pas tout… Le poison…

\- Je sais, le coupa Harry sans relâcher son étreinte.

\- Je t'ai vraiment détesté, Harry, et je t'ai vraiment tenu pour responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé mais cette année, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Je sais maintenant que tu n'es pas responsable de l'emprisonnement de mon père. Je sais que le Lord n'a aucun égard pour ses partisans, qu'il se sert d'eux en prônant la pureté du sang mais qu'il ne pense qu'à ses propres intérêts.

Drago posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant qui était toujours assis sur lui à l'étreindre. Il était heureux de voir que celui-ci était toujours là malgré ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

\- J'ai aussi réalisé que la supériorité Sang-Pur que m'a inculquée mon père n'a pas lieu d'être. Je pense toujours qu'il est important de sauvegarder nos traditions ancestrales mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut rejeter la nouveauté ou encore les Sang-de-Bourbe...

Une fois de plus, il sentit Harry se tendre mais cette fois, il était perplexe quant aux raisons de sa contrariété. Avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Il n'eut pas besoin de poser la question pour le savoir.

\- Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Oh ! Euh… Nés-Moldus si tu préfères mais ça veut clairement dire la même chose.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire la même chose. Parler d'une personne issue de Moldus comme une Née-Moldue, c'est énoncer un fait. En parler comme d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est l'insulter, la rabaisser, exposa Harry avec patience.

\- Ok, ok, j'essaierai de faire attention, promis le Serpentard.

\- Merci ! Bon, continue ce que tu disais avant que je ne t'interrompe.

Drago secoua la tête pour rassembler ses idées pour reprendre.

\- Je disais donc que beaucoup de choses ont changé au cours de cette année et, en plus de ce que je t'ai déjà dit, au cas où ce ne serait pas évident, je ne te déteste plus.

Harry déposa un baiser dans son cou avec un petit rire.

\- Ravi de le savoir, s'amusa le Survivant.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement avant de se regarder, souriants. Cette petite note d'humour au milieu de toutes ces révélations lourdes avait bien détendu l'atmosphère, mais Drago savait que ça n'allait pas durer.

Harry avait beau lui avoir promis de l'aider à se sortir de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il savait pertinemment que, tout Survivant qu'il était, il ne pourrait rien faire. D'ailleurs, maintenant que le Gryffondor savait de quoi il en retournait, lui aussi devait savoir qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour lui venir en aide.

\- Maintenant tu sais tout, je ne veux pas faire ce qu'il m'a été demandé, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de mes parents, de ce qu'ils m'ont appris, enfin, surtout mon père, mais ils restent mes parents et je ferais tout pour qu'ils restent en vie…

\- Il est hors de question que tu obéisses à cette chose, l'interrompit Harry avec détermination.

\- Mais…

\- Et il est hors de question que tu perdes tes parents. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, que tu dises tout à Dumbledore et il trouvera bien un moyen de te mettre en sécurité, ainsi que tes parents.

\- Parler à Dumbledore ?! Non mais ça va pas bien, Potter ?! s'exclama Drago comme si l'autre homme était avait complètement perdu l'esprit.

\- Ah, je me demandais quand allait revenir le bon vieux Potter…

Drago ne releva pas le ton amusé du Gryffondor.

\- Sérieusement, comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que je puisse aller trouver Dumbledore pour lui raconter tout ça ?! Je gagnerais juste un aller simple pour Azkaban… Jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vienne m'achever…

Il sentit Harry s'emparer de son visage pour le relever et pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Dumbledore comprendra que ta seule motivation était de sauver tes parents et je ne laisserai personne t'emmener ailleurs que dans un endroit sûr.

Avec tant de certitude s'entendait dans sa voix qu'un instant, Drago se dit qu'en effet, maintenant, il ne risquait plus rien puis il se souvint qu'au final, Potter n'était qu'un ado, comme lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'assurer ça, Harry…

\- Bien sûr que je le peux ! Je suis prêt à tout pour que Dumbledore t'aide, même à le menacer de se débrouiller sans moi s'il refuse, rétorqua le Gryffondor.

\- Tu te crois si indispensable que ça ? railla le Serpentard.

En réalité, il espérait vraiment qu'Harry le soit, il espérait vraiment pouvoir échapper à tout ça, mais il refusait d'y croire, refoulant la boule d'espoir qui gonflait en lui.

\- La prophétie dont devait s'emparer ton père au Ministère, elle nous concernait, Voldemort et moi. Donc oui, je me crois vraiment indispensable et crois-moi, je m'en passerais bien, expliqua sombrement le Survivant.

\- Qu'est-ce que disait cette prophétie ? demanda Drago, soudainement inquiet par l'air maussade de son amant.

\- Peu importe, éluda Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Je vois, ça ne marche que dans un sens… Non mais je comprends, après tout, je suis un Malefoy…, commença le jeune homme, vexé.

Une fois de plus, Harry s'empara de son visage et le regarda avec sérieux.

\- Si vraiment je n'avais pas confiance en toi, je ne t'aurais même pas parlé de cette prophétie. Je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler dans l'immédiat surtout que là, la priorité, c'est toi, mais je te promets que je te dirai mot pour mot ce qu'elle contenait. Bientôt.

Le jeune homme fixa les yeux verts un moment, pour évaluer leur sincérité, avant d'acquiescer, convaincu.

\- Et toi, me fais-tu réellement confiance ? s'enquit Harry en se levant et en tendant sa main à Drago.

Le Serpentard fixa la main tendue quelques secondes avant de s'en emparer et de se lever à son tour. Son père aurait très certainement beaucoup de choses à dire sur la foi qu'il avait en Harry mais Drago n'en avait rien à faire. A partir de maintenant, il ferait uniquement ce qu'il avait décidé lui et non pas son père et il avait décidé qu'il pouvait avoir confiance.

Cette fois, ce fut Drago qui se cacha sous la cape d'invisibilité et, ensemble, ils se rendirent jusqu'au bureau directorial. Le Serpentard ne s'étonna même pas du fait qu'Harry connaisse le mot de passe, après tout, s'ils en étaient à partager un verre d'hydromel ensemble…

\- Harry que puis-je faire pour toi ? s'enquit le Directeur après qu'il eut autorisé le jeune homme à entrer.

Drago se décida à ce moment-là à retirer la cape et à la rendre à son propriétaire. Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, surpris de voir les deux jeunes hommes face à lui, face à lui.

\- Eh bien, j'ai beau être doué pour prévoir certains événements, ça, je dois avouer que je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

Sans attendre, Harry expliqua pourquoi ils étaient ici, aidé par Malefoy qui raconta son histoire à un Dumbledore plus qu'attentif. Le Directeur ne les interrompit pas une seule fois passant son regard bleu perçant de l'un à l'autre en fonction de celui qui parlait. A la fin, quand les deux jeunes hommes eurent fini leur récit, il garda le silence, l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Drago tourna son regard vers Harry, de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que Dumbledore laissait le silence durer, mais le Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire serein et le Serpentard s'efforça de se calmer.

\- J'ai besoin de plus de temps pour trouver une solution à tout ça, annonça finalement Dumbledore.

\- Plus de temps ? demanda Harry dans l'espoir que le Directeur soit un peu plus précis.

\- Oui, quelques jours tout au plus.

Drago vit qu'Harry avait vraiment envie d'insister mais le jeune homme se ravisa, comme s'il avait compris que ça ne servirait à rien. De plus, Drago savait qu'il ne risquait rien dans les jours à venir. Après tout, le Lord ne leur ferait aucun mal à lui et à sa famille, avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, je vous demanderais de ne pas changer vos plans dans l'immédiat, on ne sait jamais si quelqu'un vous surveille, cela pourrait attirer l'attention de Voldemort et ce n'est ni souhaitable pour vous, ni pour moi, le mit en garde Dumbledore.

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes s'apprêtaient à partir, Harry se retourna vers son directeur, l'air suspicieux.

\- Monsieur, vous avez été surpris de nous voir arriver ensemble, surpris de voir qu'il s'était confié à moi, mais à aucun moment vous n'avez semblé étonné par ce qu'on vient de vous révéler, lâcha le Survivant.

Là encore, Dumbledore pris le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre.

\- C'est parce que je savais déjà tout des missions de Monsieur Malefoy, depuis le début. Je sais aussi qu'il est le responsable de l'accident de Miss Bell ainsi que de celui du poison, révéla calmement le vieux sage.

\- Vous saviez ?! s'exclama Harry, en colère.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il simplement.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas avoir fait quelque chose dans ce cas ?!

\- Parce que c'est compliqué et je ne pouvais pas être certain que Monsieur Malefoy accepterait mon aide. Ça aurait donc été prendre des risques inutilement mais à présent que je sais, je vais réfléchir à tout ça, promit-il.

\- Mais… Et si l'un de ses plans avait marché…, insista Harry.

\- C'était plus qu'improbable mais… Dans tous les cas, mon temps est compté, révéla le Directeur en montrant sa main noircie.

Devant le regard d'incompréhension du Survivant, Dumbledore lui expliqua alors que ce qui avait endommagé sa main allait le tuer sous peu, que ça ne se contenait pas, que le maléfice qui l'avait touché allait bientôt se propager.

\- Vous… Vous comptiez me le dire ? demanda Harry.

Drago sentit qu'il était partagé entre la détresse et la colère.

\- Non, Harry, non. Je voulais qu'on se concentre sur ce que tu devras faire une fois que je ne serai plus là…

\- Je vois, c'est donc tout ce que je suis, un moyen de stopper Voldemort…

\- Harry…, tenta Dumbledore, toujours aussi calme qu'à son habitude.

Mais déjà, le Gryffondor quittait la pièce, suivi de très près par le Serpentard. Ils se rendirent dans la première salle de classe vide et voyant qu'Harry semblait sur le point de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs, Drago se rapprocha pour le serrer contre lui. Cette fois, c'était à lui de faire de son mieux pour calmer et rassurer son amant, comme celui-ci l'avait fait plus tôt.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce 24 !

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Pour la semaine prochaine, nous serons du PDV d'Harry et nous aurons une révélation (De qui et à qui, telle est la question !).

Je vous remercie, tous, encore une fois pour vos retours qui me font très plaisir.

Bizzz et bonne semaine !


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **J'ai eu une petite pousse de motivation qui m'a fait écrire quelques chapitres d'affilés. Résultat, j'ai terminé le chapitre 42 !**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

 **Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure !**

* * *

Rra :

Mimily : Je te remercie pour ta review et espère que tu continuera à aimer ;) Ce n'était pas des chapitres faciles à écrire avec les nombreux changements que j'ai fait donc je suis heureuse que tu adhères ;) Merci encore.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

* * *

Harry était assis dans l'herbe, au bord du lac, en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, et ne cessait de promener son regard sur le décor environnant ou sur Hermione, tout en évitant de croiser les yeux de Ron. Il le savait, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire allait peut-être, très certainement même, mettre leur amitié en péril, voir la briser définitivement.

\- J'ai appris beaucoup de choses hier, commença le Survivant en regardant ses chaussures.

Il avait vraiment hésité à révéler à son meilleur ami les choses qu'il avait apprises la veille au sujet de Drago et de Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance, seulement, il savait très bien que cela l'obligerait à lui avouer la relation qu'il entretenait avec le Serpentard et il devinait que Ron n'allait pas bien réagir, pas bien du tout.

Cependant, il avait décidé de tout lui dire. Ron ne méritait pas de rester dans l'ignorance, il avait toujours été là pour lui, si on ne comptait pas sa réaction après que la Coupe de Feu l'ait choisi… Enfin, en dehors de ces quelques semaines, il avait toujours pu compter sur son meilleur ami, qui l'avait même suivi dans la Forêt Interdite alors qu'il avait la phobie des araignées.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea Hermione en voyant qu'Harry semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

En plus de sa peur de casser l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Ron, le jeune homme était aussi perdu à cause de la révélation de Dumbledore. Celui-ci allait mourir sous peu, mais que voulait dire « peu » ? Tout énervé qu'il était après cette annonce, il était parti pour ne pas exploser de colère, mais il n'avait pas pu poser les milles questions qu'il avait en tête.

Combien de temps restait-il à Dumbledore ? S'il avait laissé Drago agir tout au long de l'année, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il comptait sur le fait que le Serpentard le tue ? Qu'allait-il advenir lui ? Qui allait le guider ? N'avait-il toujours été qu'un pion aux yeux du Directeur ?

Par Merlin, pourquoi cet homme qu'il admirait tant semblait toujours lui dissimuler des choses ? Après lui avoir caché la prophétie pendant des années, voilà qu'il découvrait un nouveau secret… Y en avait-il d'autres ?

\- Hey vieux, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit Ron, inquiet devant l'air abattu de son meilleur ami.

\- Dumbledore est condamné à mourir, annonça Harry de but en blanc.

Hermione hoqueta de stupeur et Ron écarquilla les yeux, ouvrant et refermant la bouche comme un poisson tant il voulait dire quelque chose qui ne sortait pas. Finalement, Harry décida de mieux leur expliquer les choses.

\- Sa main noircie, c'est dû à une malédiction. Il a réussi, je ne sais pas du tout comment, à la contenir dans sa main. Malheureusement, ça ne va pas durer, selon lui, elle va se propager et le tuer.

\- Mais… Merlin… Dans combien de temps ? Est-il sûr qu'il n'y a rien à faire ? Pourquoi tu ne l'apprends que maintenant alors que sa main est dans cet état depuis des mois ?! interrogea Hermione.

\- Combien de temps, je ne sais pas. S'il est sûr qu'il n'y a rien à faire, je ne sais pas non plus, je suppose, après tout, il est le meilleur sorcier de son époque. Quant à savoir pourquoi je ne l'apprends que maintenant, il m'a répondu qu'il voulait qu'on se concentre sur ce que je devrais faire une fois qu'il ne sera plus là, termina Harry avec amertume.

Hermione afficha une expression outrée.

\- Il a vraiment dit ça ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Oh oui ! Et pour le reste, je n'ai pas posé de questions, il fallait que je quitte le bureau… J'ai bien cru que j'allais perdre le contrôle de ma magie, confia le Gryffondor.

Les trois amis gardèrent le silence quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne se décide à poursuivre.

\- J'ai aussi appris ce que Drago cachait depuis le début de l'année, commença-t-il.

\- Drago ? releva Ron, étonné.

\- Oui, j'avais raison, il porte bien la Marque mais… Il n'a pas eu le choix. Voldemort est chez lui et il menace la vie de ses parents. Il n'a aucune envie de faire ça…

\- Depuis quand c'est « Drago » et depuis quand tu le défends ? l'interrompit Ron, mécontent.

Hermione pinça les lèvres tout en fuyant le regard de Ron tandis qu'Harry inspirait profondément, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer.

\- Les choses ont changé, avoua doucement le Survivant.

\- Changé à quel point ? s'enquit froidement le jeune Weasley.

\- Hum… Heu… On sort… Plus ou moins… Ensemble.

Harry grimaça devant la formulation qu'il venait de choisir. Ça ne voulait rien dire sortir plus ou moins avec quelqu'un et ça n'était clairement pas adapté à ce qu'il vivait avec Drago, ni à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

\- Je sors avec lui et… je l'aime, avoua plus franchement le Gryffondor.

La réaction de Ron ne se fit pas attendre, il se leva, furieux et pointa un index accusateur sur Harry.

\- Malefoy ?! Non mais as-tu complètement perdu l'esprit ?! As-tu oublié ce qu'il nous a fait ou dit ces dernières années ?! s'écria-t-il.

Harry était content d'avoir lancé l'Assurdiato, un sort que Drago tenait d'il ne savait où et qu'il lui avait enseigné il y avait de ça une ou deux semaines. Sans ça, avec les cris de Ron, le secret aurait été sacrément mis en péril.

\- Ron, je t'assure qu'il est moins…

\- Moins con qu'il en a l'air ?!

\- Euh… Ouais.

\- Non, non, Nott, c'est une chose, mais Malefoy… Non…

Sans un regard pour Harry, Ron partit en direction du château. Le Survivant voulut le suivre pour tenter de s'expliquer, mais Hermione l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- Laisse-le Harry, si tu insistes, il risque de dire des choses sous le coup de la colère et ça pourrait empirer votre situation. Attends qu'il se calme, qu'il assimile ce que tu viens de lui dire et il reviendra de lui-même.

Le jeune homme regarda la silhouette de son meilleur ami au loin avant de se tourner vers Hermione avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Tu as raison, concéda-t-il en se réasseyant.

Hermione se réinstalla à son tour mais cette fois, aux côtés d'Harry.

\- Raconte-moi tout, demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, il tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Les choses s'enchaînaient tellement vite cette année, plus particulièrement depuis ces dernières semaines.

D'abord, grâce au souvenir que Dumbledore avait réussi à obtenir de son ancien collègue, Horace Slughorn, ils avaient déduit que Voldemort avait dû créer six Horcruxes, sept avec le morceau en lui. Mais avait-il eu le temps de tous les créer avant de disparaître à Godric's Hollow ? Est-ce qu'il y en avait vraiment six ou moins ? De quels objets c'était-il servi ?

Ils n'avaient pu faire que des suppositions et si Dumbledore avait semblé assez sûr de lui, Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver ça trop hasardeux.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils en avaient déjà détruit deux. Le journal de Jedusor qu'Harry avait transpercé d'un crochet de Basilic lors de sa seconde année en était un. Dumbledore s'était occupé de la bague des Gaunt qu'il avait trouvée dans leur ancienne demeure. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait été touché par la malédiction qui avait mis sa main dans cet état. Croyant que c'était quelque chose de bénin, Harry n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, d'autant que Dumbledore n'avait pas semblé enclin à poursuivre sur le sujet ce soir-là. Maintenant, Harry savait pourquoi…

Après avoir longuement discuté des objets qui pouvaient contenir ou non les Horcruxes de Voldemort et des endroits où il aurait pu les avoir cachés, Harry avait réussi à arracher à Dumbledore une promesse : celle qu'il l'emmènerait avec lui lorsqu'il réussirait à localiser un nouveau morceau d'âme.

Mais son enthousiasme à la perspective d'accompagner le Directeur avait vite disparu tant le rythme des cours avait été prenant. Sans oublier les entraînements intensifs de Quidditch qu'il avait imposés à son équipe et qui avaient fini par être payants puisqu'ils avaient remporté la Coupe. Sans oublier ses heures de soutien en Potions ou en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Même si celles avec Drago étaient bien plus agréables que celles de Maugrey.

Enfin, voilà que maintenant il venait d'apprendre qu'une épée de Damoclès pendait au-dessus de la tête de l'homme qu'il aimait et que les heures de Dumbledore étaient comptées. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment assimiler la première révélation que la seconde arrivait déjà…

Après un soupir, le Survivant se lança dans un récit détaillé de ce qu'il avait appris la veille. D'abord, il raconta ce que Drago lui avait avoué avant d'en venir à leur entrevue avec Dumbledore.

\- Qu'est-ce que va faire Dumbledore pour Malefoy, selon toi ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… En allant le voir avec Drago, j'étais persuadé qu'il allait faire en sorte de le mettre en sécurité et se débrouiller pour en faire autant avec ses parents mais… maintenant, je sais que je ne connais pas Dumbledore. Il m'a caché la prophétie pendant des années et aujourd'hui, j'apprends que tout le temps passé dans son bureau ces derniers mois ne servait qu'à me préparer à faire ce qu'il attendait de moi…

Harry se tut, trop bouleversé pour poursuivre, et Hermione ne le pressa pas. Elle se contenta de lui prendre la main, pour lui témoigner son soutien, main qu'il pressa en retour.

\- Ce que je sais en tout cas, c'est qu'il est hors de question que je le laisse me manipuler une fois de plus. Il mettra les Malefoy en sécurité, même si pour ça il faut que je le menace, reprit Harry avec détermination.

\- Le menacer ?! Harry…

\- Pas le menacer directement, plutôt lui faire du chantage si tu préfères, précisa Harry.

Hermione sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

\- Tu comptes lui mettre la pression en lui disant que s'il ne fait rien pour les Malefoy, tu abandonneras le combat contre… Voldemort ? devina Hermione.

\- C'est ça, confirma-t-il.

\- Harry, tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras jamais le faire et je pense que Dumbledore te connaît assez pour le savoir aussi.

\- C'est sans doute vrai mais… J'aime sincèrement Drago, même si je ne lui ai jamais dit, ça ne change rien. Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passerait si ça arrivait… et je pense que Dumbledore ne voudra pas le découvrir. Donc j'espère simplement qu'il ne me forcera pas à faire un choix entre ce que je dois faire et Drago.

Harry sentit les bras d'Hermione l'étreindre et il enroula les siens autour d'elle du mieux qu'il le put étant donné leur position assise.

\- Je te suivrai Harry, quoi que tu choisisses, je serai là pour t'aider.

\- Hermione, ça fait presque six ans que tu prends des risques à cause de moi… A toi non plus, je ne supporterais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose.

\- Je prends des risques pour toi, certes, mais pas seulement ! C'est notre liberté qu'il veut contrôler, ce sont les gens de naissance égale à la mienne qu'il voudrait éradiquer. Ce n'est pas seulement ton combat, ça devrait être celui de tous. Sans oublier le fait que tu es mon meilleur ami et plus encore. Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde si cela était nécessaire.

Harry sourit alors qu'il serrait Hermione un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Tu ne sais même pas dans quoi tu t'engages, dit tout de même le jeune homme.

\- Peu importe, je suppose que tu vas faire ton possible pour mettre Malefoy en sécurité, avec ses parents, si Dumbledore ne t'y aide pas et ensuite… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, ni comment ça va se passer mais tu pourras compter sur moi.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de décision que je prends à la légère Harry. Je suis certaine de vouloir te soutenir depuis cet Halloween de l'année 1991. Tu es peut-être le seul à pouvoir espérer le terrasser, pour une raison tout aussi injuste que ridicule mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois absolument tout faire tout seul. Ron et moi t'avons épaulé du mieux qu'on le pouvait jusqu'à présent et il n'y a aucune raison que ça change.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre tant il était ému, mais Hermione n'avait de toute façon pas fini.

\- Quand Ron aura accepté ce que tu viens de lui révéler, je sais que lui aussi voudra être là. C'est notre choix Harry et tu dois l'accepter, conclut-elle.

\- D'accord, fut tout ce que répondit le Survivant.

Il relâcha sa meilleure amie pour se relever et s'empara de sa main pour qu'elle en fasse autant. Ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu'au château mais avant d'y entrer, la jeune femme tira sur le bras d'Harry pour qu'il s'arrête.

\- Puisqu'apparemment Malefoy doit continuer à essayer de réparer cette armoire, pour préserver les apparences, je pourrais certainement tenter de l'aider, proposa-t-elle.

\- Tu ferais ça ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Je viens de m'engager à tout faire pour te soutenir et apparemment, maintenant, cela va de pair avec soutenir Malefoy… Non pas que ça m'enchante mais…

\- Je vais lui en parler ce soir et je te dirai tout ensuite, promit Harry.

La jeune femme acquiesça et ils pénétrèrent dans le château. Après le repas, le Survivant partit seul pour la Salle sur Demande, lieu, où il était presque sûr de trouver son amant.

\- Par Salazar Potter, tu m'as fichu une peur bleue ! s'exclama Drago alors qu'Harry refermait la porte.

\- Désolé, c'est juste que je n'avais aucun moyen de te prévenir discrètement de ma venue.

Il s'approcha doucement et s'empara des lèvres du Serpentard avec une douceur toute nouvelle.

\- Bon, tu m'as fait frôler la crise cardiaque juste pour m'embrasser ou il y avait une autre raison ? s'enquit Drago avant de retourner son attention sur l'armoire.

Harry eut un sourire en coin face à la fausse indifférence de son amant, il savait que sa présence lui faisait plaisir.

\- Eh bien à dire vrai, il y a une autre raison. Hermione a proposé de t'apporter de l'aide avec cette armoire et donc, je suis venu pour te faire part de ça.

Harry vit les sourcils de son amant se hausser avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Granger, la… Née-Moldue propose de m'aider à réparer un objet qui permettra sans doute de faire entrer une bande de Mangemorts dans cette école ? reformula le Serpentard.

\- Oui, enfin… Je suppose qu'elle espère que ça ne se passera pas comme ça mais… Bref, elle propose de t'aider, alors oui ou non ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir à la proposition.

\- Quoi que j'ai pu dire ou penser d'elle tout au long de ces années, je ne peux pas nier qu'elle a une intelligence remarquable. D'accord, disons demain même heure, ici, décida le Serpentard.

Harry acquiesça, heureux que son amant accepte l'aide de sa meilleure amie aussi facilement.

La question réglée, Harry décida de ne pas repartir tout de suite et tint compagnie au jeune homme un petit moment. Il ne lui parla pas de la réaction de Ron, il savait très bien que Drago en profiterait pour en dire du mal et il n'avait pas du tout envie de se disputer avec son amant aujourd'hui en plus du reste.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour vos retours qui me font vraiment plaisir. Comme vous le voyez, beaucoup de choses changent comparé au canon mais vos reviews sont positives et du coup, ça me conforte dans mes choix. Merci mille fois.**

 **La semaine prochaine, nous serons du PDV de Drago et nous aurons une discussion entre Rogue et d'autres choses :)**

 **Je vous remercie et vous dit à vendredi prochain !**

 **Bizzz.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Salut,**

 **Pas de bla bla aujourd'hui !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Rra :

Mimily : COucou ! Oui, je me suis carrément mélangé les pinceaux XD Je suis contente que tu apprécies ce que j'ai fait et j'espère que le reste te plaira aussi ;) Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine !

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

* * *

Alors que Drago était en chemin pour rejoindre la Grande Salle afin d'y prendre son repas du soir, il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le bras pour l'attirer dans une salle de classe plongée dans l'obscurité. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Harry car il aurait reconnu son odeur ou… En fait, il ne savait pas très bien comment il reconnaissait Harry sans même avoir besoin de le voir, mais en tout cas, il savait que ça n'était pas lui présentement.

Se sentant menacé, le jeune homme sortit sa baguette, prêt à en découdre avant que l'autre personne n'allume la pièce d'un Lumos.

\- Détendez-vous Monsieur Malefoy, ce n'est que moi.

Drago abaissa sa baguette en reconnaissant Severus Rogue mais il fut bien loin de se détendre. Il comprenait enfin ce qui lui avait échappé et qui lui avait donné cette impression de malaise depuis qu'il était allé trouver Dumbledore.

Rogue était un traître, il divulguait des informations concernant l'Ordre au Lord, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus car il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Or, Dumbledore avait confiance en lui.

Il se sentait tout à coup très idiot. Sur le moment, cela ne l'avait pas effleuré car il était trop centré sur le soulagement qu'Harry l'accepte malgré tout, qu'il veuille l'aider et ensuite, trop sonné par les révélations de Dumbledore et trop préoccupé par la colère de son amant…

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'agir sans réfléchir à tout ce qu'il y avait autour mais, il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : Harry déteignait autant sur lui que l'inverse. Lui commençait à avoir trop de l'impulsivité des Gryffondor et Harry envisageait d'aller jusqu'à menacer Dumbledore d'abandonner le combat pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait… Non, le monde ne tournait plus rond.

Cela l'aurait peut-être amusé en temps normal, mais là, seul avec Rogue, dans cette salle isolée, il était plutôt inquiet. Il savait que face à lui, il ne faisait pas le poids. Si le maître des potions savait pour sa traîtrise et qu'il avait reçu l'ordre du Lord de le tuer ici et maintenant, Drago n'en réchapperait pas.

Sur ses gardes, Drago analysa la situation. Déjà, son professeur tenait sa baguette baissée, signe qu'il ne comptait pas l'attaquer… Dans l'immédiat, en tout cas. Ensuite, il ne paraissait pas menaçant… Enfin, pas plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda froidement le jeune Serpentard, sa voix et son expression ne trahissant nullement la nervosité qu'il ressentait face à la situation.

\- Eh bien, cela fait trois fois que vous ignorez mes convocations. J'avais comme la drôle d'impression que vous cherchiez à m'éviter. Alors, au lieu de vous envoyer un énième rendez-vous, j'ai décidé de prendre les devants.

Drago ne répondit rien mais oui, il avait clairement évité son professeur et surtout, les situations qui l'auraient amené à se retrouver seul avec lui.

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que vous me voulez.

\- Vous féliciter, répondit le professeur.

Drago n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était sérieux ou si c'était ironique, tant son expression était aussi indifférente que d'habitude.

\- Et pour quelle raison ? s'enquit-il, perplexe.

\- Pour avoir pris la bonne décision.

Drago ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, dans l'attente que Rogue développe, mais celui-ci n'en avait apparemment pas l'intention.

\- Pourriez-vous être plus clair ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Allons, ne jouez pas aux idiots Drago, cela vous va très mal. A moins que votre QI ait baissé à force de côtoyer votre nouvel ami ? se moqua le professeur.

Drago se raidit et ne releva pas la pique à l'encontre de son amant, il y avait bien plus important pour l'heure.

\- Alors vous savez ?

\- Bien sûr que je sais, notre Directeur m'a tout dit peu après votre passage dans son bureau.

Donc, cela faisait deux jours qu'il savait. En deux jours, il avait eu plus que le temps d'en faire part au Lord. Alors, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il puisse sortir d'ici vivant… Quoi que, l'ordre était peut-être de le ramener vivant pour que le Maître en personne puisse s'occuper de son cas… Merlin, qu'avait-il fait ?! Ses parents aussi allaient payer pour ça.

Le jeune homme, si doué pour ne jamais rien montrer, avait à présent les mains tremblantes et son visage reflétait bien l'angoisse qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

\- Calmez-vous Drago, je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Je pense vraiment que vous avez fait le bon choix en allant trouver Dumbledore. Avec Saint Potter de votre côté, il n'aura d'autre choix que de vous venir en aide…

\- Ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes loyal envers l'Ordre, je vous ai entendu cet été, donner des infos plutôt importantes…

\- Effectivement, j'ai donné des renseignements que Dumbledore m'avait demandé de donner. Nous sommes en guerre Drago. Combien de temps pensez-vous que mon rôle aurait été crédible si je n'avais jamais été utile pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Mais l'information en question a coûté la vie à deux membres de l'Ordre…

\- Parce qu'ils n'ont pas suivi le plan. Bref, là n'est pas la question. Je fais ce que j'ai à faire et oui, c'est vrai, il y a parfois des pertes, mais je le répète, nous sommes en guerre. Je cède quelques renseignements au Lord mais savez-vous combien j'ai pu en donner à l'Ordre grâce à ça ?

Drago ne répondit pas, il comprenait ce que venait de lui dire Rogue, mais il n'avait aucune envie de le lui avouer. La guerre justifiait quelques sacrifices, c'était triste mais c'était la réalité et, en plus, pour le bien de sa mission, il était évident que le professeur devait livrer quelques informations importantes pour avoir accès à celles du Lord.

\- Alors, vous n'avez rien dit au Maître ? demanda platement Drago, un peu perdu entre ce qu'il avait toujours cru et ce qu'il se passait présentement.

\- Drago, si j'avais rapporté votre trahison au Seigneur des Ténèbres, vos parents ne seraient déjà plus de ce monde et il se serait assuré, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que ce soit aussi votre cas.

Le jeune homme en avait vraiment voulu à son professeur, croyant que celui-ci avait usurpé la position de bras droit du Lord qu'avait eu son père jusqu'à son incarcération mais à présent, tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

Il se moquait bien de la guerre, de l'Ordre ou du camp des Mangemorts. Il n'avait pas tourné le dos au Lord pour rejoindre le camp de Dumbledore, non, il l'avait fait pour lui-même… et pour Harry, s'il devait être tout à fait honnête.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus aucune raison de tenir rancune à son professeur. De plus, si celui-ci était un traître à la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait les aider, lui et ses parents. Si Drago avait voulu s'en sortir seul pour les missions dont l'avait chargé le Lord, c'était parce qu'il savait que partager sa gloire l'aurait desservi. Là, il n'y avait aucune gloire à tirer et il ne comptait pas repousser une aide telle que celle que Rogue pourrait lui apporter.

\- Est-ce que le Directeur vous a dit ce qu'il…, commença Drago.

\- Non, il ne s'est pas encore décidé, répondit le professeur avant même que le jeune homme ne pose sa question.

Drago cacha bien sa déception et sa nervosité. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient débarqué dans le bureau du vieux fou et depuis, plus aucune nouvelle. Le Serpentard ne connaissait pas du tout Albus Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation privilégiée comme son amant semblait en avoir avec lui, mais il trouvait cela étrange qu'il prenne autant de temps pour se décider à annoncer s'il allait l'aider ou non.

A dire vrai, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il promette immédiatement de lui venir en aide. Même s'il aurait dû prendre quelques jours pour réfléchir à un moyen de le tirer de là. Après tout, il s'agissait du camp des héros et les héros prenaient toujours des risques pour aider quiconque en avait besoin.

\- Ne semblez pas si inquiet, vous avez apparemment réussi à mettre Potter de votre côté. Cela ne pourra vous être que bénéfique. Il est plus tenace qu'un strangulot accroché à sa proie lorsqu'il veut quelque chose.

\- Harry n'est qu'un adolescent, rétorqua Drago, contrarié.

Il n'avait pas du tout dit ça comme une critique, bien au contraire. Il en avait marre que tout le monde le traite comme l'élu. Marre que tout le monde s'appuie sur lui comme s'il était la solution à tout. Harry était un adolescent et trop de choses reposaient sur ses épaules.

\- Hum, Harry ? répéta Rogue, dédaigneux.

Drago tenta d'afficher un air indifférent mais il n'y parvint pas. Pire, il ne put cacher sa gêne, qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du Professeur.

\- Eh bien apparemment, ces cours de soutien vous ont encore plus rapprochés que ce que pensait le Directeur, conclut Rogue.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce, laissant Drago. Celui-ci resta quelques instants sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi penser de cette entrevue, puis il se souvint qu'il avait un repas à prendre avant de gagner la Salle sur Demande pour y rencontrer son amant et Granger.

Alors qu'il se restaurait, il laissa son esprit dériver vers la meilleure amie de Potter. Comment en était-elle arrivée à avoir envie de l'aider, lui ? Il avait passé des années à l'insulter… Certes, il savait que son amant comptait beaucoup pour la jeune fille, n'importe qui pouvait le deviner en rapport à tous les risques qu'elle avait pris pour lui, mais quand même…

Une fois rassasié, le Serpentard se leva et rejoignit la Salle sur Demande. Granger et Harry se trouvaient déjà là. Drago hésita quelques secondes sur la façon de saluer Harry. Devait-il l'embrasser devant Granger ? Après tout, si elle était là, c'était certainement le signe qu'il ne lui avait rien caché…

Harry se décida pour le Serpentard en s'avançant et en l'embrassant brièvement mais avec une tendresse qui laissa Drago rêveur. Il se reprit cependant très vite pour porter son attention sur la Gryffondor.

\- Salut, lança-t-elle timidement en sentant le regard du Serpentard sur elle.

Drago ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter face à elle. Devait-il s'excuser ? Probablement, mais ça ne lui paraissait pas naturel…

\- Salut, répondit-il platement après un moment d'hésitation.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux, Granger regardait partout autour en évitant de poser ses yeux sur le Serpentard et Harry passait son regard de l'un à l'autre, gêné. Drago, lui, s'était lancé dans la contemplation du postérieur de son amant vu de profil. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte d'à quel point un jean pouvait le mettre à son avantage.

\- Hum… Euh, peut-être que tu pourrais me montrer la fameuse armoire et me donner toutes les informations que tu as trouvées à son sujet et les progrès que tu as faits tout au long de l'année ? se lança finalement Granger.

Drago fixa encore deux secondes le fessier de son amant avant de secouer la tête et de regarder Granger, qui semblait à présent bien plus amusée que gênée. Le jeune homme tira sur le drap dont il se servait toujours pour dissimuler l'artéfact magique et se pencha ensuite pour récupérer toutes ses notes.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé le bon sortilège pour réparer l'armoire mais… Je ne sais pas ce qui coince, en fait. Je suppose que je ne dois pas le maîtriser à cent pour cent. Avant de le lancer, ce que j'essayais de faire passer disparaissait sans revenir ou restait simplement là mais après, ça s'est amélioré. Ça passe et ça revient mais… Disons que si j'essayais avec un humain, il y aurait de fortes chances pour qu'il arrive ici en pièces détachées…

Granger faisait le tour de l'armoire, un air très concentré sur le visage.

\- Hum, oui, ce qui serait problématique pour toi.

\- Légèrement, railla Drago.

La Gryffondor jeta un œil aux notes du jeune homme avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je vois que tu as fait de nombreuses recherches sur les artéfacts magiques en général, mais l'as-tu fait sur le nom du créateur que tu as trouvé à l'intérieur ?

\- Euh, non…

\- D'accord ! Bon, ça ne mènera peut-être à rien mais parfois, on en apprend beaucoup sur un objet en se renseignant sur son créateur. Je vais faire des recherches à ce sujet et je te tiendrai au courant si je trouve quelque chose sur cet Ulric Sydney Hilliard.

\- Merci.

Le Serpentard ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Autant, il parvenait à rester naturel face à Harry, autant c'était encore étrange avec Granger. Les choses avaient eu le temps d'évoluer doucement entre Harry et lui. D'abord, ils avaient continué à se détester, il y avait eu cette attirance aussi puissante qu'inexplicable, puis ils avaient appris à s'apprécier, doucement, malgré quelques malentendus, parfois très graves…

Seulement là, avec Granger, il devait passer du noir au blanc sans vraiment savoir comment. Elle ne semblait rien attendre de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation extrêmement perturbante.

\- Bon, je vais lancer un sort de duplication sur tes notes pour les lire au calme et on pourrait se donner rendez-vous ici, même heure, dans deux jours ? proposa Granger.

\- D'accord, répondit simplement Drago.

Il regarda la jeune fille copier ses notes et la page du sort qu'il avait trouvé.

\- Bon… Eh bien, je vais y aller. Harry, on se voit plus tard dans la salle commune ?

\- Oui, à plus tard.

\- Malefoy… Bonne soirée, lança-t-elle à nouveau gênée.

\- Bonne soirée à toi aussi et… Merci.

La jeune fille lança un vague signe de la main et s'empressa de quitter la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

\- C'était… bizarre, avoua Drago.

\- Hum, peut-être mais comme tu ne l'as pas insultée et qu'elle ne t'a pas donné un coup de poing, je pense que c'est tout de même une réussite, railla le Gryffondor.

\- Bien sûr, il faut que tu ressortes le coup de poing, ronchonna Drago.

Harry rigola et s'approcha pour s'emparer des lèvres du Serpentard qui ne tarda pas à passer ses mains sur ses fesses.

\- Dis Potter, tu sais que tes fesses sont extrêmement attirantes dans un jean ?

\- Dis Malefoy, tu sais que t'es vraiment qu'un obsédé ? se moqua le Gryffondor.

\- Ce qui n'a pas l'air de te déranger, s'amusa-t-il en sentant les mains de son amant commencer à déboutonner sa chemise.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire que Drago jugea de très excitant avant qu'ils ne se laissent aller à leurs envies.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 26 !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ;)

Pour le 27, nous serons du pdv d'Harry et il y aura un nouvel entretien avec Dumbledore !

Bizzz à tous et bonne semaine.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 27.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

* * *

Harry se réveilla au matin d'assez bonne humeur. Malgré le fait que Ron fasse comme s'il n'existait pas, il avait passé une bonne journée, la veille. Déjà, Drago s'était bien comporté avec Hermione. Bien sûr, ils étaient loin d'être amis, mais au moins, ils pouvaient faire des efforts pour se supporter.

Ensuite, il avait fini sa journée dans les bras du Serpentard. Finalement, il lui avait raconté la réaction de Ron et contre toute attente, Drago s'était contenté de le soutenir. Naturellement, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire que s'il ne revenait pas s'excuser d'ici quelques jours, c'était qu'il serait aussi idiot que ce qu'il pensait, mais rien de plus.

Le Gryffondor n'en revenait pas de la tournure qu'avait prise sa relation avec son amant. Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes, qu'ils s'étaient parlé, les choses avaient irrémédiablement changé. Ils étaient attentionnés l'un envers l'autre, plus tendres aussi. Evidemment, ils se cachaient toujours, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement.

Si le fait qu'ils formaient un couple filtrait en dehors de Poudlard et venait aux oreilles de Voldemort, les conséquences seraient vraiment funestes. Si les choses avaient été différentes, Harry n'aurait eu aucune objection à dévoiler leur relation au grand jour et quelque chose lui disait qu'il en allait de même pour son partenaire.

Après une douche rapide, le Gryffondor descendit dans la salle commune et trouva Hermione en train de lire.

\- Salut, lança-t-il une fois à ses côtés.

\- Salut, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Bien dormi ?

\- A merveille, et toi ?

\- Pareil !

Sans se concerter, ils se levèrent et rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils virent arriver Ron, qui fit un signe de la main à Hermione mais qui ignora tout bonnement Harry, avant d'aller s'installer auprès de Dean et Seamus. Harry ne put cacher son air peiné et Hermione lui adressa un sourire contrit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, il finira par revenir vers toi, assura la jeune fille.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête sans rien ajouter de plus. Il espérait que sa meilleure amie avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain. Il pourrait très bien choisir de revenir vers lui sans pour autant accepter sa relation avec Drago. Que ferait-il dans ce cas ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas songer à ça dans l'immédiat.

\- Bon, je vais y aller, se décida Harry après s'être restauré.

\- Où ça ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

\- En cours de soutien, on a décidé de faire ça ce matin aujourd'hui.

\- Hum, dire qu'au début tu y allais en traînant des pieds, se moqua-t-elle.

Harry ne releva pas la pique, même s'il en était amusé et se contenta de se lever.

\- Je suppose que je te trouverai à la bibliothèque ? devina-t-il.

\- Il y a de fortes chances, oui.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et quitta la Grande Salle afin de rejoindre les cachots. Il fut rejoint par Drago quelques instants plus tard et sans même se dire un mot, ils fondirent sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas commencé à s'embrasser depuis une minute que des coups à la porte les firent se séparer. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de mettre une distance respectable entre eux deux qu'elle s'ouvrit sur Rogue.

\- Je suis chargé de vous accompagner jusqu'au bureau du Directeur et de vous informer que les cours de soutien sont levés. Après tout, votre niveau est presque acceptable à présent. On ne peut pas vous en demander plus, Monsieur Potter, railla Rogue en se mettant en marche, les deux garçons suivant le mouvement.

Le Gryffondor allait répondre quelque chose, mais Drago pressa brièvement sa main et lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Voilà que maintenant, c'était le Serpentard qui le rappelait à l'ordre pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du Professeur. A une époque, il aurait adoré voir Rogue lui aboyer dessus et lui enlever quelques points au passage. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Harry préférait les choses comme elles étaient maintenant.

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau directorial se fit dans le silence et Harry sentait monter sa nervosité au plus ils s'en rapprochaient. Qu'avait décidé Dumbledore ? Devrait-il aller jusqu'à le menacer de tout laisser tomber ? Mais surtout, aurait-il le cran d'aller jusque-là ?

Il avait toujours suivi Dumbledore les yeux fermés, il lui avait toujours fait confiance, mais depuis quelques temps, il doutait. Le Directeur n'avait eu de cesse de lui cacher des choses, que lui cachait-il encore ?

Bien sûr, il lui avait assuré que ce qu'il ne lui avait jamais révélé avait été pour le protéger, mais était-ce vraiment ça ? Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Dumbledore cherchait simplement à le manipuler, à le pousser à faire ce qu'il attendait de lui. Ça lui faisait mal de penser ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Après tout, s'il lui avait dit la vérité sur la prophétie, Harry aurait su que seul lui ou Voldemort avait le pouvoir de retirer la sphère, il aurait su que Sirius ne s'aventurerait jamais là-bas, il aurait su que c'était un piège. Alors oui, peut-être que ce mensonge-là avait été fait pour l'épargner, mais ça avait coûté la vie à son parrain.

Il devait prendre les choses en main pour Drago car il était hors de question que lui aussi fasse les frais des mensonges, des secrets ou des manipulations de Dumbledore.

Ce fut avec cette nouvelle détermination qu'il entra dans le bureau du Directeur juste après Rogue, bien loin de la nervosité qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt. Dumbledore les salua et les invita à s'asseoir face à lui. Harry remarqua le troisième fauteuil où Rogue prit place.

Le professeur croisa son regard et le toisa avec indifférence, ce qui le changeait pas mal du mépris habituel, c'était presque une amélioration, en fait. Cependant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa présence ici n'était pas une bonne chose. Rogue le détestait et Harry n'avait rien qui puisse le rassurer quant à sa véritable allégeance.

Dumbledore lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait toute confiance en Rogue et à l'époque, ça lui avait suffi, mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, c'était loin d'être suffisant. Il n'avait plus assez foi en Dumbledore pour se contenter de ça.

\- Pourquoi est-il là ? demanda le Gryffondor au Directeur.

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en lui et que sans lui, aider Monsieur Malefoy sera difficile, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

Harry sentit le regard furieux du Professeur de Potions sur lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi, insista-t-il.

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama Rogue avec ironie.

\- Harry, je t'assure que j'ai toute foi en…

\- Je n'en doute pas mais voyez-vous, moi, je n'ai pas toute confiance en lui… Ni en vous d'ailleurs.

Là, il vit clairement le regard stupéfait des trois autres personnes présentes dans le bureau et il était heureux que tous les tableaux soient vides, sinon, il aurait eu droit à un concert d'exclamations outrées.

\- Avant, c'était le cas mais vous m'aviez promis que vous ne me cacheriez plus aucune information et vous m'avez menti, une fois encore, vous avez rompu votre parole envers moi. Avouez qu'il est plutôt difficile d'avoir une confiance aveugle en vous dans ces conditions, expliqua le jeune homme.

Il vit la peine dans les yeux du Directeur mais aussi de la compréhension.

\- Je peux comprendre ça, Harry. Tu as raison, j'ai renié ma parole et il est normal que tu te sentes trahi, mais crois-moi…

\- Oui, je sais, ça n'était que dans mon intérêt, le coupa Harry.

\- Oui. Enfin, pour en revenir à la présence du Professeur Rogue, j'ai bien peur que nous soyons dans une impasse. Il va falloir que tu lui fasses confiance car sans lui, nous ne pourrons rien faire pour Monsieur Malefoy et sa famille.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui dire, qu'en effet, ils étaient dans une impasse quand il sentit la main de Drago presser rapidement la sienne.

\- As-tu confiance en moi ? demanda le Serpentard.

\- Bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Harry.

\- Rogue sait que je suis venu trouver le Directeur depuis le début. S'il avait vraiment été du côté de Tu-sais-qui, celui-ci serait déjà au courant et mes parents seraient morts, et moi aussi je pense. C'est pour ça que je lui fais confiance, expliqua posément le jeune homme.

Harry acquiesça. Ça, au moins, c'était un fait. Il ne s'agissait plus de croire Dumbledore sur parole mais de s'appuyer sur quelque chose de plus sûr.

\- Puisque la question est réglée et que Monsieur Potter me fait l'honneur de m'accorder le bénéfice du doute, peut-être pourrions-nous poursuivre ? lança le professeur Rogue, sa voix suintant l'ironie.

Harry aurait bien eu envie de répliquer quelque chose mais déjà, Dumbledore enchaînait.

\- Je pense que le plus simple serait de laisser Monsieur Malefoy réparer l'armoire et prévenir Voldemort de son succès. Il est évident, qu'il voudra envoyer certains de ses Mangemorts pour semer la terreur et pour « aider » Monsieur Malefoy à accomplir sa mission.

Déjà, là, Harry n'aimait pas du tout les idées de son Directeur. Laisser des Mangemorts entrer dans l'école le hérissait.

\- Bien entendu, des membres de l'Ordre seront présents à ce moment-là pour veiller à ce que les serviteurs de Tom ne puissent faire de mal à personne. Ensuite, Drago, vous vous tiendrez à l'écart à un endroit que nous déciderons ensemble et nous nous y retrouverons, avec le Professeur Rogue. Ce sera lui qui mettra fin à mes jours et ainsi, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous sans craindre la punition de Voldemort.

\- Il m'a chargé de vous tuer, si c'est le professeur Rogue…

\- Il ne vous tuera pas, ni vos parents d'ailleurs. A dire vrai, il est convaincu que vous échouerez sur toute la ligne. Donc, si vous parvenez à faire entrer ses serviteurs à l'intérieur de Poudlard et que notre Directeur meurt dans la même soirée, il sera plus que surpris et peut-être que vous aurez droit à quelques paroles désobligeantes, mais certainement pas à sa colère, lui assura Rogue.

Drago n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, mais dans tous les cas, pour Harry, ça n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé comme aide et il était bien décidé à le dire.

\- Quand j'ai suggéré à Drago de prendre le risque de tout vous avouer pour obtenir votre assistance, je pensais plutôt que vous trouveriez un moyen de les cacher, lui et sa famille, quelque part. Là, tout ce que vous proposez, c'est de suivre un plan qui les laissera à la merci de Voldemort ? s'outra Harry.

\- Harry, Voldemort ne leur fera rien…

\- Vous savez très bien que sur un emportement, il pourrait tuer n'importe qui se trouvant à sa portée. Il ne le punira peut-être pas parce que Rogue vous aura tué à sa place mais que se passera-t-il s'il se trouve à sa portée lorsqu'il sera contrarié pour une raison ou une autre ? le coupa Harry.

Dumbledore soupira et resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Le manoir est intouchable, Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas débarquer comme ça, il y a des sorts de protection qui nous en empêcherons et, en plus, Voldemort doit forcément garder les Malefoy sous surveillance…

\- Nous pourrions profiter du moment où les Mangemorts viendront ici, proposa Rogue, à la plus grande surprise d'Harry.

Ce fut au tour du Survivant d'avoir l'air stupéfait, à présent. Il s'était attendu à ce que le Professeur de potions soutienne le plan de Dumbledore, pas qu'il essaie de trouver une solution allant dans son sens.

\- Une fois que tout sera mis au point, je pourrai aisément prévenir les Malefoy du soir où l'Ordre viendra les chercher. Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera trop préoccupé par ce qu'il se passera pour leur prêter attention…

\- Mais Lucius Malefoy est un Mangemort, il pourrait très bien vous dénoncer, contra Dumbledore.

\- Non, il ne le fera pas. Tout ce qu'il veut à présent, c'est que sa famille soit hors de danger. Il est traité comme un moins que rien, sa maison ne lui appartient plus… Il ne reste plus par choix mais par peur, lui assura Rogue.

\- C'est trop risqué…, commença Dumbledore.

\- Ça me fait mal de le dire mais je suis plutôt d'accord avec Monsieur Potter. Lucius est peut-être là-dedans à cause de ses choix, mais Narcissa et Drago ne sont coupables de rien et il serait plus sûr de les mettre réellement en sécurité, insista Rogue.

Encore une fois, Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment, l'air soucieux, avant d'acquiescer.

\- D'accord, Severus, je vous laisse discuter avec les Malefoy, mais vous rendez-vous compte de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouverons si vous vous trompez sur Lucius ?

\- Je ne me trompe pas.

\- Bien. Drago, je vous laisse continuer avec l'armoire, quoi qu'il arrive, nous en aurons besoin. Evidemment, je vous aiderai si cela est nécessaire, mais dans l'immédiat, j'ai d'autres choses dont il faut que je me préoccupe. Je vous demanderai de revenir dès que Severus aura du nouveau, conclut Dumbledore.

Harry et Drago comprirent qu'il était temps pour eux de quitter le bureau. Les deux jeunes hommes s'enfermèrent dans la première salle de classe vide qu'ils trouvèrent.

\- Merci, dit Drago avant d'embrasser son amant.

\- Ne me remercie pas, rien n'est encore fait et au final, c'est Rogue qui va prendre le plus de risques dans l'histoire.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à y croire. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ressentir de la reconnaissance pour Severus Rogue mais pourtant, là, Harry en ressentait. Sans lui, Dumbledore n'aurait pas changé d'avis et cela aurait poussé Harry à mettre son plan de menace à exécution. Il aimait autant ne pas avoir à le faire.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas rester, je dois vraiment raconter tout ça à Hermione, s'excusa Harry.

Le Serpentard rouspéta un peu pour la forme mais Harry vit qu'il n'était pas vraiment vexé. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et le Gryffondor quitta la salle en premier pour éviter qu'on les surprenne ensemble.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour celui-ci.**

 **Bon, Harry prend clairement ses distances avec Dumbledore mais contrairement au Harry du canon, le mien a eu la preuve que Dumbledore lui cachait encore des choses donc, il prend juste un peu d'avance sur le canon car dans le 7, Harry est clairement suspicieux à l'encontre de Dumbledore. Il se demande à plusieurs reprises s'il a vraiment compté ou s'il n'était qu'un pion et ce qu'il lui a caché d'autre ;)**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Que pensez-vous du chemin que prend la fanfic ?**

 **Qu'aimeriez vous voir dans les prochain chapitre ?**

 **Rappelons qu'il ne reste plus que neuf chapitre pour clore cette sixième année ;)**

 **La semaine prochaine, nous serons de nouveau dans la tête d'Harry et il y aura encore une réunion dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec les mêmes personnes.**

 **Je vous embrasse tous et vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 28, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Rra :

Guest : Je nie pas qu'il aime vraiment Harry, pour Severus, je pense aussi mais pour moi, il est manipulateur, pas sans scrupule car il ne fait pas ça pour lui mais pour le bien du monde. Je ne pense pas être allé jusqu'au bashing avec lui dans les chapitres à venir :) Je te remercie.

Mimily : Oui, j'avoue qu'avec le recul, j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir négligé la mort de Dumbledore... Je te remercie et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ;) Bizzz.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

* * *

Harry se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, pas vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il lisait. Avec Hermione, il avait déjà révisé toute la matinée pour les examens qui approchaient et là, il saturait. D'autant plus qu'il savait que Drago était actuellement tout seul dans la Salle sur Demande, ce qui lui offrait de bien meilleures perspectives que de rester ici.

Lorsqu'un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres, Hermione leva les yeux de son livre, contrariée.

\- Harry, je ne te force pas à rester ici si tu n'en as pas envie, bien au contraire, je préfère que tu partes plutôt que de me déconcentrer comme tu le fais, rouspéta-t-elle.

Théo, qui était assis avec eux, referma lui aussi son ouvrage et porta attention aux deux autres.

Le Serpentard ne se cachait plus pour réviser avec elle ou même parfois pour se promener en sa compagnie. Evidemment, pour tout le monde, ils avaient juste sympathisé et c'était déjà trop pour beaucoup.

Leur relation, pourtant purement amicale aux yeux des autres, avait fait beaucoup de bruit au sein de la maison des Serpentard. Le jeune homme avait eu quelques altercations avec Parkinson, Zabini et d'autres camarades de maison, mais il avait aussi été soutenu par certains d'entre eux.

C'était Hermione qui avait révélé tout ça à Harry. Puis, plus tard, le jeune homme avait fini par en parler avec Drago, celui-ci s'était amusé en lui disant que ça lui avait donné une bonne excuse pour ne plus avoir à supporter Parkinson, Zabini ou Crabbe. En effet, ces derniers refusaient tout bonnement de rester auprès de Théo et par extension, ils se tenaient loin de ceux qui l'entouraient, comme lui, Daphné ou Goyle.

Drago avait conclu en disant que si c'était tendu par moments, il n'avait jamais autant apprécié son temps dans la salle commune. Ça en était fini des crises de jalousie de Parkinson, de sa rivalité avec Zabini. Maintenant, ils se réunissaient sans eux, devant le feu et discutaient plaisamment.

Evidemment, pour les apparences, Drago ne restait jamais auprès de Théo lorsqu'il était avec Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que des rumeurs se propagent sur le fait qu'il accepte de copiner avec une née-moldue et encore moins, cette née-moldue-là. Lui, il était marqué comme un serviteur à part entière de Voldemort, contrairement à son ami.

Pour se justifier auprès de son père, Théo avait prétexté se servir de ses connaissances pour améliorer ses notes. Bien sûr, c'était totalement faux mais le père s'était facilement laissé convaincre. Quant à Voldemort, ça ne l'avait pas intéressé outre mesure.

Harry secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées.

\- Ouais, je sature un peu, avoua-t-il en refermant son livre.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne n'était assez près pour l'entendre.

\- Tu diras à Malefoy que je passerai le voir vers vingt et une heures, chuchota-t-elle.

Là, Théo ne put cacher sa surprise. Harry comprit qu'il ignorait tout de la mission de Drago. En même temps, ça n'était pas étonnant venant d'Hermione. Elle aimait peut-être sincèrement Théo, mais jamais elle ne trahirait les secrets de son meilleur ami, et ceux de Drago étaient les siens, par extension.

\- Qui te dit que je vais le retrouver ? s'enquit Harry, de mauvaise foi.

Cela eut le mérite de distraire momentanément le Serpentard qui tourna un regard moqueur vers lui.

\- Par Salazar, Potter, même moi qui te connais moins, j'ai pu voir l'étincelle lubrique qui est passée dans tes yeux lorsque tu as refermé ton livre.

Hermione pouffa, autant amusée que gênée, avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Harry partit en marmonnant qu'il n'y avait aucune étincelle lubrique dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme rejoignit tout de même la Salle sur Demande et y trouva Drago, comme il s'y était attendu.

\- Salut, lança Harry une fois la porte refermée.

\- Salut, répondit le Serpentard qui, cette fois, l'avait entendu arriver.

Le Gryffondor s'approcha et s'empara des lèvres de son amant.

\- Tu ne devais pas passer la journée à réviser avec Granger ?

\- Oui, mais la matinée, ça m'a suffi.

\- J'aimerais bien en faire autant avec cette saleté d'armoire. Je ne trouve absolument plus rien depuis un moment ! se plaignit le Serpentard en refermant le meuble d'un geste rageur.

\- D'ailleurs, Hermione m'a chargée de te dire qu'elle sera là à vingt et une heure ce soir.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer avant de laisser aller son front contre l'armoire à disparaître tout en soupirant. Harry comprit que son amant était à deux doigts de craquer. Avec l'incertitude quant à ce qui l'attendait, la pression qu'il subissait depuis des mois et le manque de progrès concernant l'armoire, il était plus que normal qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Harry se rapprocha une fois de plus de lui et déposa un baiser dans sa nuque tout en commençant à masser ses épaules.

\- Ça va aller, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de l'autre homme.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Harry en continuant à le masser tout en embrassant toujours sa nuque de temps à autre. Mais en tout cas, on fera tout notre possible pour que ça aille et tu n'es plus seul.

Le Serpentard se retourna, faisant cesser le bien-être qu'Harry était en train de lui prodiguer. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Gryffondor et on pouvait lire la gratitude dans ses prunelles grises et d'autres émotions qu'Harry ne savait pas identifier.

\- Tu as raison, je ne suis plus seul, répondit Drago en souriant.

Harry fut bouleversé par le sourire de son amant. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi entier, dénué d'ironie ou de malice. S'il n'avait pas déjà réalisé être amoureux du Serpentard avant ça, là, ça aurait était le cas, sans aucun doute.

D'un même mouvement, ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Harry posa ses mains sur les joues de son amant et les caressa doucement de ses pouces avant de les descendre sur ses épaules puis vers son dos pour le presser un peu plus contre lui.

Il sentit Drago commencer à lui retirer sa cape avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise. Très vite, Harry l'imita et leurs peaux se touchèrent enfin.

Alors qu'ils s'activaient à défaire le pantalon de l'autre, ils entendirent la porte de la Salle s'ouvrir et se figèrent.

L'idée d'utiliser la Salle sur Demande était bonne, mais Drago avait pensé à un endroit pour cacher l'armoire. La pièce lui avait donc fourni l'endroit où tous les élèves ou même les professeurs cachaient des choses depuis la création de l'école. Ils n'étaient donc pas à l'abri que quelqu'un pénètre ici dans le but de dissimuler quelque chose. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas directement visibles de l'entrée.

\- Harry ?

Le jeune homme se détendit instantanément en reconnaissant la voix d'Hermione. Cependant, il se mit à rougir en percutant que si elle venait jusqu'à l'armoire, elle les trouverait à moitié nus et devinerait aisément ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire avant son interruption.

\- Oui ? dit-il en tâchant de paraître naturel.

\- Seamus te cherchait partout pour te faire passer un mot, je pense que c'est l'écriture de Dumbledore, mais je ne l'ai pas ouvert pour vérifier. Je viens te le donner ou tu préfères que je te le lise de là où je suis ?

Là, Harry perçut clairement l'amusement dans la voix de sa meilleure amie, signe qu'elle n'avait aucun besoin de les prendre sur le fait pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu me le lises de là où tu es, répondit-il sans parvenir à masquer une pointe de gêne.

\- Ah, Dumbledore t'attend dans son bureau aussi vite que tu pourras, avec Malefoy, annonça-t-elle après quelques secondes.

\- Merci, Hermione.

\- De rien, je retourne à mes révisions et vous laisse… terminer.

Harry ne répondit rien et écouta la jeune fille sortir de la salle en pouffant. Il regarda ensuite son amant avec regret, ils avaient tous les deux envies de l'autre, mais n'avaient absolument pas le temps de l'assouvir.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, je pense.

\- Nous ne sommes pas à quelques minutes près, le contredit Drago en repartant à l'assaut du pantalon de son amant.

\- Drago…

\- De toute façon, on ne peut pas y aller avec ces érections, on prendra autant de temps à les faire disparaître, donc autant le faire rapidement mais d'une manière qui nous satisfera tous les deux.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et s'empressa de déboutonner le bas du Serpentard. Il le descendit ensuite légèrement en même temps que son boxer et prit le sexe de son amant en main, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Très vite, celle de son amant se referma sur sa propre longueur et ils gémirent alors à l'unisson.

Le Gryffondor chassa la main de son amant et s'empara de leurs deux érections avant de commencer des mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Leurs lèvres se lâchaient juste le temps qu'il fallait pour reprendre leurs respirations.

Harry ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que son amant éjacule. Il partit peu après en voyant Drago atteindre l'orgasme, en se disant qu'il ne devait pas être plus beau que dans ces moments-là. Essoufflé, il posa son front sur celui de son vis-à-vis et déposa un léger baiser sur sa bouche.

Ce fut le Serpentard qui reprit ses esprits le premier. A l'aide de sa baguette, il fit disparaître les traces de leurs semences et d'un nouveau sort, il les rhabilla.

\- On devrait y aller, suggéra-t-il.

\- Je crois aussi, concéda Harry, à regret.

Le Gryffondor partit en premier. Il n'avait pas sa cape sur lui aujourd'hui et il fallait toujours penser aux apparences, ils ne pouvaient donc pas traverser le château côte à côte. Il attendit ensuite le Serpentard en haut des escaliers menant au bureau directorial et ensemble, ils entrèrent après y avoir été invités.

\- Asseyez-vous, les invita Dumbledore après les avoir salués.

Une fois de plus, Rogue était présent, mais cette fois, Harry ne trouva pas ça déplacé. Depuis la veille, il avait un peu revu ses opinions au sujet du sombre professeur de potions. Il ne l'aimait toujours pas et ça ne changerait probablement jamais, mais il avait confiance en lui. Bien sûr, il n'irait pas jusqu'à lui confier sa vie, mais il croyait assez en lui pour ne pas s'en méfier comme avant.

\- Severus, je vous laisse raconter ce qu'il a résulté de votre entrevue avec les Malefoy, déclara Dumbledore.

\- Je vais vous épargner la version longue. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, de ma véritable allégeance, de ce qu'ils ressentaient aujourd'hui et je ne m'étais pas trompé, la loyauté de Lucius envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est due qu'à la peur, autant dire à pas grand-chose.

Harry vit les épaules de son amant se décontracter et il pouvait deviner ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait. Il était heureux car cela voulait dire que son père ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir choisi de trahir Voldemort.

\- Narcissa est d'accord pour quitter le manoir dès que l'occasion se présentera mais pas Lucius…

\- Pourquoi ?! s'exclama Drago.

\- Calmez-vous Drago et écoutez-moi, vos manières étaient bien meilleures lorsque vous aviez d'autres fréquentations, le réprimanda froidement le professeur.

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer et attendit que Rogue reprenne.

\- Il ne nous suivra pas pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, le manoir, il ne veut pas l'abandonner aux seules mains du Maître…

\- Il ne nous appartient déjà plus, contra Drago.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une raison valable, c'est simplement l'une des raisons avancées par votre père. Ensuite, il préfère rester auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour assurer vos arrières. Ils vont profiter du temps qu'il leur reste avant l'exécution du plan pour mettre au point un système de communication entre eux.

\- Mon père ne peut pas rester, c'est trop risqué, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fera payer notre trahison !

Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son amant.

\- Il le punira peut-être mais il ne le tuera pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que les membres de l'Ordre qui viendront récupérer votre mère attaqueront votre père, pour faire croire qu'il a essayé de s'interposer.

Harry pouvait aisément deviner la peur de son amant. Malgré ce qu'il pouvait reprocher à son père, il l'aimait.

\- L'attaquer ? s'alarma Drago.

\- Rien de bien méchant, juste de quoi faire penser au Lord que votre père a résisté.

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que mon père ne courra aucun danger ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Bien sûr qu'il sera en danger mais pas plus que ces derniers mois. Pas plus que nous tous depuis le retour du Lord, répondit honnêtement le professeur.

Drago acquiesça, signant son accord, bien qu'il paraisse encore très soucieux.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Monsieur Malefoy, nous ne pouvons pas emmener votre père contre son gré. Vous avez fait vos choix, il a le droit de faire les siens, intervint Dumbledore.

Une fois de plus, le Serpentard approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Ne sachant pas quand nous mettrons le plan en route, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment mettre les choses au point. Tout ce que nous pouvons dire pour le moment c'est que des membres de l'Ordre iront chercher votre mère le jour même où les Mangemorts passeront par l'armoire. Le Manoir sera forcément moins rempli et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, Voldemort ne sera pas présent.

Harry se dit que s'ils avaient tous eu de la chance, ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui, mais il se garda bien faire la moindre remarque.

\- De votre côté, vous quitterez le château avec Severus. Il vous conduira jusqu'à l'une des propriétés secondaires de votre famille qui sera protégée par un sortilège de Fidelitas dont Severus sera le gardien et dans laquelle votre mère vous attendra.

\- Nous allons nous occuper du Fidelitas dans la semaine, informa Rogue à l'attention de Drago.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, concentré.

\- Après ça, Severus ira raconter à Voldemort que vous avez réussi à lui fausser compagnie, reprit Dumbledore.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux pour vous ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Seriez-vous en train de sous-entendre que ma vie vous est précieuse ? railla Rogue.

\- Non ! Enfin… Je n'ai pas envie que vous mourriez… Enfin, pas tous les jours en tout cas, balbutia Harry.

Le professeur laissa échapper un ricanement presque proche du rire.

\- Non, pas avec la nouvelle que je lui annoncerai en même temps que la fuite de Monsieur Malefoy, finit par répondre Rogue.

Harry ne lui demanda aucune précision, conscient qu'il était en train de parler de la mort de Dumbledore.

\- Bien, pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Monsieur Malefoy, venez me voir dès que vous aurez réussi à réparer l'armoire.

Drago accepta et les trois visiteurs se levèrent dans l'intention de partir.

\- Harry, j'aimerais te parler seul à seul. Il y a un certain nombre de choses dont nous devons parler avant… Avant que je ne sois… dit Dumbledore en laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspens.

Le cœur du Survivant se serra. Il avait peut-être un certain nombre de griefs à l'encontre du Directeur, mais l'idée qu'il ne serait bientôt plus là était terrible. En fait, il ne le réalisait pas vraiment et probablement qu'il ne le réaliserait pas avant qu'il ne soit parti.

Le Gryffondor se rassit et regarda son amant quitter la pièce avant de tourner son visage vers celui de Dumbledore, anxieux quant à ce qu'ils allaient se dire.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Ils mettent les choses au point, encore XD**

 **Je sais que pour certains, vous allez avoir l'impression que ça traîne en longueur mais on arrive à un moment assez délicat où l'histoire prend un tournant différent et du coup, il fallait que j'amène ça bien et que ça ne donne pas l'impression de sortir de nul part ;)**

 **Pour le chapitre 29, nous serons encore du PDV Harry et oui, il en a des choses à raconter celui-là ! Ce sera surtout un chapitre de discussion entre Drago et Harry.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**

 **Bizzz à tous.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Cette semaine aura été très bonne !**

 **Dans moins de deux mois je pars quelques jours à Londres, une première pour moi et j'en rêvais ! Je vais pouvoir visiter la ville et faire les Studios Harry Potter !**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

Rra : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que les choses te plaisent et j'espère que ça va continuer. Bizzz.

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

* * *

Harry se retrouva dans le couloir devant le bureau directorial, complètement hagard. Son entretien avec Dumbledore avait duré une éternité et le jeune homme ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour rester aussi calme et concentré tout du long. Il avait été d'un sang-froid exemplaire, repoussant ses propres ressentis pour ne pas se laisser distraire, mais cet effort avait volé en éclat à peine la porte du bureau refermée derrière lui.

A présent, il avait l'esprit qui tournait à mille à l'heure sans pour autant réussir à avoir une pensée cohérente. Il avança tel un automate et arriva très vite devant la Salle sur Demande. Il se reprit après avoir passé quelques minutes devant le mur où la porte devait apparaître.

Il fallait qu'il se concentre pour demander à la salle ce qu'il voulait. Il avait besoin de Drago mais la pièce ne pouvait pas répondre à cette demande, il devait penser à cacher quelque chose pour accéder à la salle où Drago se trouvait. Enfin, il espérait qu'il s'y trouvait toujours.

Il fut soulagé d'entendre sa voix une fois à l'intérieur et le rejoignit. Il le trouva installé sur un sofa aux côtés d'Hermione, tous les deux penchés sur leurs notes et échangeant d'un air concentré.

Ce fut Hermione qui s'aperçut la première de la présence d'Harry. Si, d'abord, elle lui adressa un sourire, son visage se fit très vite inquiet, signe qu'elle avait compris que son meilleur ami était bouleversé.

\- Harry, ça va ? demanda-t-elle avec gravité.

Drago releva vivement la tête en entendant la jeune femme s'adresser au jeune homme, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver. Lui non plus ne cacha pas son inquiétude mais au lieu de parler, il se leva et alla jusqu'à Harry. Il déposa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement.

Quelque chose céda à l'intérieur du Gryffondor en sentant les doigts froids du Serpentard sur son visage. Son esprit se calma et il se sentit soudainement las mais plus calme que quelques secondes auparavant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire le pouvoir qu'avait Drago sur sa personne. Une simple caresse et voilà qu'il retrouvait un peu de sérénité.

Avec un soupir, il se laissa aller contre son amant et posa sa tête dans son cou, se détendant un peu plus lorsqu'il sentit les mains du Serpentard se poser dans son dos et le serrer contre lui.

\- Je vais vous laisser, je pense que vous avez besoin de vous retrouver un peu mais… Harry, promet-moi que tu me parleras de ce qu'il t'arrive, dit Hermione.

Harry tourna son regard vers la jeune fille et lui offrit un sourire, certes, forcé mais tout de même rassurant.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec sincérité.

Il avait toujours tout dit à Hermione et il n'avait pas l'intention de changer ça aujourd'hui. Certes, son premier automatisme en étant aussi bouleversé avait été de trouver Drago, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que sa meilleure amie ou même Ron, malgré les circonstances, avaient perdu de l'importance pour lui. Ils restaient ses meilleurs amis, ceux qui avaient risqué leurs vies à plusieurs reprises pour l'aider et le soutenir.

Hermione lui sourit en retour et sortit, non sans avoir salué Drago avant, lequel lui répondit distraitement, toute son attention tournée vers Harry.

\- Que t'a dit Dumbledore ? interrogea le Serpentard.

Harry soupira une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait raconter à Drago ce qu'ils s'étaient dit dans ce bureau sans lui rapporter le contenu de la prophétie ni comment il avait survécu la nuit où ses parents étaient morts.

\- Ça va être très long, prévint-il.

\- Peu importe, répondit-il en entraînant Harry sur le sofa qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt.

Le Gryffondor commença avec la nuit de la mort de ses parents. Le sacrifice de sa mère, la magie ancienne qui avait permis à Harry de survivre, grâce à elle.

Il en vint ensuite à son placement chez les Dursley et à la motivation de Dumbledore de l'envoyer chez des gens pareils. Le fait que malgré tout, sa tante lui avait offert une protection grâce à son sang, commun à celui de sa mère.

Il lui raconta sa seconde année avec la découverte et la destruction du Journal dans la chambre des secrets. Il passa ensuite à sa quatrième année, comment Voldemort était revenu à la vie en se servant de son sang, comment leurs baguettes avaient réagi l'une face à l'autre puisqu'elles étaient jumelles.

Il en vint ensuite à la prophétie, les mots étaient gravés dans son esprit depuis que Dumbledore les lui avait révélé. Il se l'était répétée tant de fois dans sa tête qu'elle ne s'effacerait jamais.

 _Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié,_

 _Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

 _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal_

 _Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

 _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre,_

 _Car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

Harry pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux de Drago mais celui-ci ne l'interrompit pas, le laissant lui raconter son histoire jusqu'au bout.

Le Gryffondor poursuivit en lui racontant quand et après quoi il avait appris tout ça de Dumbledore et là, il ne rata pas l'indignation de son amant en rapport avec les cachotteries du directeur.

Il lui révéla aussi tout ce qu'il avait appris tout au long de l'année sur le passé de Tom Jedusor et sur ce qui lui avait permis de survivre lors de cette nuit d'Halloween 1981 : les Horcruxes.

\- Je sais ce qu'est un Horcruxe, au Manoir, j'ai accès à des livres dont tu ne peux même pas imaginer la noirceur mais…Pourquoi tu parles d'Horcruxe au pluriel ?

\- Parce que Voldemort a eu l'idée d'en faire plus d'un pour s'assurer de sa survie…

\- Par Salazar… Combien ?!

\- Son intention était d'avoir sept morceaux d'âmes, enfin, six Horcruxes plus le morceau en lui, précisa le Survivant.

\- Et, il l'a vraiment fait ? questionna le Serpentard, interdit.

\- Dumbledore en est persuadé, il est possible qu'il ait terminé après son retour mais en tout cas, aujourd'hui, oui.

\- C'est terrible. Je n'ai jamais lu de magie plus noire que celle sur la création d'un Horcruxe alors l'idée qu'il l'ait fait six fois… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une âme puisse résister à un tel traitement, dit Drago, atterré.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait vécu dans le monde moldu et était loin d'en savoir autant que Drago sur la magie. Lui était du genre à être émerveillé ou choqué pour des choses qui paraîtront banales aux yeux du Serpentard. Ce qu'il venait de dire lui faisait un peu plus réaliser l'horreur qui l'attendait.

\- Donc, tu ne pourras pas le tuer avant que tous les Horcruxes ne soient détruits ! reprit Drago.

\- C'est ça et c'est pour cette raison que Dumbledore voulait me voir. Quand il ne sera plus là, ce sera à moi de trouver et détruire ceux qui restent.

Là, Drago se leva, énervé.

\- Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait normal ! C'est à toi de le tuer, c'est à toi de chercher son âme… A se demander à quoi il sert, le vieux fou ! s'emporta le jeune homme.

\- Drago…, tenta de le calmer Harry.

\- Non, non ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire ! Tu es l'Elu, il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire et bla, bla, bla… Mais ça, c'est ce qu'il t'a mis en tête et il profite de ton foutu caractère de fonceur, de ton courage, de ta générosité et de ta gentillesse pour que tu fasses ce qu'il attend de toi. Ça me rend dingue de voir ça ! Tu es juste Harry, rentre-toi ça dans la tête, tu ne dois rien à personne.

\- Drago, il y a la prophétie et…, commença Harry en se levant dans l'intention de l'étreindre.

\- Oh mais bordel, Potter ! ragea Drago en se dégageant. On parle d'une prophétie faite par Trelawney ! Sérieux, le seul moyen de rendre ça moins crédible aurait été de la faire énoncer par un troll dansant la gigue un soir de pleine lune !

Harry aurait pu rigoler à cause de l'image que son amant venait de lui mettre dans la tête mais la fureur de Drago était telle que rire aurait empiré les choses.

\- D'ailleurs, il n'y aurait jamais eu cette stupide prophétie si ce très cher Dumbledore, soi-disant le meilleur sorcier vivant, avait pris les choses en main quand Tu-sais-qui n'était pas encore aussi dangereux !

Là, Harry ne pouvait pas contredire le Serpentard, à dire vrai, il avait déjà pensé la même chose.

\- Peu importe ce qui aurait pu être fait, les choses sont telles qu'elles sont aujourd'hui et ni toi, ni moi, ne pouvons rien y changer.

Drago s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole mais Harry enchaîna avant qu'il ne le fasse.

\- Quant à cette prophétie, Trelawney est peut-être une mystificatrice mais j'ai assisté à un phénomène étrange lors de notre troisième année. Elle a dit des choses et ne s'en souvenait même plus après, elle semblait comme… dans une sorte de transe et ce qu'elle a dit s'est réalisé le soir même. Malgré son incompétence, elle a fait une véritable prophétie, enfin, deux.

\- Et alors ?! s'exclama Drago, presque désespéré.

Il s'approcha vivement d'Harry et prit son visage en coupe. Le Gryffondor n'avait jamais vu une telle intensité dans ses yeux gris.

\- On s'en fout de cette prophétie, elles ne sont pas toutes faites pour être accomplies ! Tout le monde a un instinct de survie, Harry, et je t'en supplie, pour une fois dans ta vie, écoute-le !

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, touché par la détresse dans la voix du Serpentard mais aussi par le fait qu'il venait de le supplier. C'était tellement loin de son comportement habituel, signe qu'il était vraiment dépassé par la situation.

\- Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? demanda Harry avec lassitude.

\- Caches-toi, viens avec ma mère et moi ou alors, on partira tous les deux, elle comprendra et…

Harry s'empara de ses lèvres pour l'interrompre et caressa sa joue.

\- Drago, j'adorerais passer ma vie à me cacher avec toi, je suis certain que je ne passerais pas une seule seconde à m'ennuyer, mais tu sais que c'est impossible. Je n'ai jamais fui et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant alors que la vie de beaucoup de personne dépend de moi.

\- Tu penses au monde mais que fais-tu de moi ? questionna le Serpentard, amer.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir entre la vie de milliers de personnes et…

\- Et pourquoi pas ?! explosa Drago.

\- Parce que c'est horriblement égoïste ! s'exclama Harry, ahuri.

\- Eh bien Potter, au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, _je_ suis égoïste !

Harry ne réprima pas un ricanement. Effectivement, ça ne lui avait pas échappé mais là, son égoïsme faisait qu'il tentait de le convaincre de ne prendre aucun risque, de fuir afin qu'ils restent ensemble et quelque part, il en était touché. Drago tenait à lui au point de le supplier. Il ne lui avait peut-être pas dit textuellement mais à présent, il était sûr d'une chose, Drago Malefoy l'aimait.

\- Tu sais que je ne vais pas fuir, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré tout ce que je peux ressentir pour toi, même si mon rêve serait de me retrouver quelque part, loin de tous les dangers avec toi et seulement toi, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je passerais chaque jour à me demander qui est mort pendant que je me prélasse sur une plage avec toi… Je ne pourrais jamais vivre comme ça et tu ne me supporterais pas longtemps non plus.

Drago sembla pensif quelques instants avant de hocher la tête avec défaitisme.

\- Que va-t-il se passer alors ?

\- A la fin de l'année, je vais retourner chez mon oncle et ma tante jusqu'à ma majorité et après… je n'ai pas encore de plan précis. Je sais juste que je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard. Trouver les Horcruxes sera déjà assez long et difficile, surtout que je ne sais même pas par où commencer, je ne vais pas perdre une année en plus.

\- Les inséparables numéros 1 et 2 viendront avec toi, rassure-moi ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Hermione le voudra certainement et Ron… je ne sais pas, mais dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils prennent des risques, une fois de plus.

\- Mais ce n'est pas à toi de décider. S'ils te suivent, c'est qu'ils l'auront choisi tout en connaissant les dangers. De plus, sans vouloir te vexer, je pense que l'aide de Granger te sera plus que nécessaire.

\- Ça ne me vexe pas, je suis conscient que sans elle, je ne serais jamais arrivé à rien et ça vaut aussi pour Ron, même si ça te paraît improbable, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bah, je suppose qu'il a aussi une utilité, ne serait-ce que comme bouclier humain, au pire des cas, lança Drago avant de rire devant l'air outré de son amant.

Harry ne chercha pas à argumenter, il ne parviendrait jamais à faire changer Drago d'avis sur Ron. Pas tant que celui-ci continuerait à l'ignorer de la sorte en tout cas.

\- Au fait, j'y pense, pourquoi retourner chez tes moldus ? Avec cette histoire de protection, c'est le premier endroit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres te cherchera, non ?

\- Euh… je ne sais pas. A dire vrai, je n'y ai pas réfléchi, Dumbledore m'a demandé d'y retourner alors…

\- Tu n'es pas un jouet Potter, s'emporta de nouveau Drago. Réfléchis un peu par toi-même au lieu de toujours faire ce qu'on te dit !

Le Gryffondor recula, choqué. Comment osait-il lui dire ça ?!

\- Tu ne manques pas de culot, là ! Je te signale que je n'ai pas hésité à m'opposer à lui pour qu'il accepte de te venir en aide !

Le Serpentard soupira et ses yeux se firent plus doux.

\- Désolé, c'est vrai, tu as raison, mais une fois de plus, ça montre juste ta tendance à vouloir aider les autres. Tu es capable de tout pour tout le monde et plus particulièrement pour les gens qui comptent pour toi mais dès qu'il s'agit de toi, tu acceptes tout ce que Dumbledore veut sans même te questionner, expliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire tendre.

Là, Harry ne trouva rien à y redire, il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

\- Je te promets de réfléchir à ça.

Le Serpentard acquiesça et embrassa Harry qui ne tarda pas à s'excuser pour partir. Hermione devait être en train de l'attendre dans la salle commune pour qu'il lui raconte tout ce qu'il avait appris durant son entrevue avec Dumbledore.

* * *

 **Merci à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Donc, Harry a tout dit à Drago et ça ne lui a pas plu !**

 **Pensez-vous qu'Harry devrait écouter Drago et ne pas aller chez les Dursley ?**

 **La semaine prochaine, nous serons du pdv Drago et ce sera son anniversaire !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.**

 **Bizzz.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Nous voilà pour le chapitre 30, je vous rappelle que la sixième année sera close au chapitre 36 et qu'à partir du 37, nous serons dans la phase de chasse aux Horcruxes. Il ne reste donc plus beaucoup avant de terminer la première partie de cette fanfiction.**

 **Niveau avancé, le 50 a été approuvé par mes trois bêtas. J'arrive à maintenir une bonne avance et j'en suis très heureuse.**

 **Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

* * *

Drago se réveilla au matin du 5 juin sans vraiment réaliser qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour lui. C'était une première car chaque année, il attendait son anniversaire avec une grande impatience et celui-ci aurait dû être plus mémorable que les autres puisqu'il venait d'atteindre sa majorité.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'il avait un certain nombre de choses auxquelles penser et autant de raisons de s'inquiéter. Il n'avait toujours pas fait de progrès sur l'armoire. Granger continuait ses recherches sur les fabricants de l'artefact tandis que lui tentait encore de trouver un sort plus efficace que le dernier qu'il avait essayé.

Il avait aussi terriblement peur pour Harry. Celui-ci était bien déterminé à partir pour la chasse aux Horcruxes sans même savoir par où commencer. Les deux jeunes hommes n'en avaient plus reparlé depuis le soir où Harry s'était entretenu avec Dumbledore, mais ça ne quittait pas la tête de Drago pour autant.

Chaque jour qui passait augmentait sa peur parce que ça le rapprochait du moment où ils devraient se séparer. Drago n'aurait pas su dire ce qui le terrifiait le plus : qu'Harry parte pour quelque chose d'aussi dangereux ou le fait de ne pas savoir quand ils se reverraient… ni s'ils se reverraient, d'ailleurs.

Le Serpentard sortit de la salle de bain attenante au dortoir, prêt pour sa journée, perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Drago sursauta en écarquillant les yeux. Théo vint vers lui en lui tendant un paquet et enfin, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il venait d'atteindre sa majorité.

\- Merci, répondit-il en feignant l'entrain.

Il ouvrit son présent et découvrit une robe de soirée bleu nuit, brodée de fils argentés. Le tissu était fluide et de qualité, on voyait que Théo connaissait ses goûts.

Drago l'adorait. Après avoir remercié son ami, ils décidèrent d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner mais furent interceptés par Goyle en passant dans la Salle commune.

\- Tiens, dit ce dernier en lui tendant une petite boîte en carton.

Drago l'ouvrit, intrigué. C'était la première fois que Goyle lui offrait un cadeau. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours eu droit à un somme d'argent de ses parents mais jamais rien venant directement de sa part. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit et trouva un cupcake à l'intérieur.

\- Je l'ai fait moi-même. Je sais que mes parents ne vont rien t'envoyer et… Voilà, je voulais quand même t'offrir quelque chose, balbutia Goyle, gêné.

Drago fut bien plus touché qu'il ne le montra. Il savait très bien pourquoi les parents de son ami n'enverraient rien cette année. Leur générosité envers lui n'avait été motivée que par leur crainte de la famille Malefoy mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient en disgrâce et ils n'inspiraient plus du tout la peur chez les autres Mangemorts. Le fait que Gregory y ait pensé et qu'il ait pris le temps de lui faire un petit gâteau était vraiment quelque chose de… gentil. Comment avait-il fait pour le côtoyer autant sans jamais remarquer qu'il n'était pas juste un type limité intellectuellement ?

\- Merci beaucoup, Goyle, ça a l'air très bon, dit-il sincèrement.

Le jeune homme parut surpris mais ravi de la réaction positive à laquelle il eut droit. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Drago reçut le présent de ses parents, une montre, comme il était coutume d'offrir à un sorcier atteignant sa majorité. Elle était en platine avec des Serpents de tailles différentes pour les aiguilles des minutes et des heures. Au dos du cadran, il y avait ses initiales ainsi que sa date de naissance.

La montre était accompagnée d'une carte de ses parents où son père lui souhaitait simplement un bon anniversaire et où sa mère remplissait l'espace restant en se lamentant sur les années qui avaient filées à toutes vitesse. Les festivités s'arrêtèrent là mais Drago n'en était pas contrarié. Il se moquait bien des Gallions offerts par des gens qui ne tenaient pas vraiment à lui et inversement. Il eut un petit sourire en pensant que cette année avait eu un sacré impact sur sa façon de penser. L'année dernière, il n'aurait pas du tout réagi ainsi face à la petite quantité de cadeaux. Il se serait aussi insurgé devant le cupcake de Goyle au lieu d'y voir une délicate attention.

Après les cours, il rejoignit la Salle sur Demande pour y retrouver Granger, celle-ci lui ayant fait parvenir un message par le biais de Théo. Il se sentait nerveux, non pas parce qu'il allait passer du temps avec Granger, il en avait pris l'habitude, mais parce qu'il était étrange qu'elle lui donne rendez-vous ce soir-là alors qu'ils ne devaient pas se voir avant le week-end. Il était évident qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire mais était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Granger, dit-il en guise de salut une fois devant elle.

\- Salut Malefoy, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin.

Le Serpentard se détendit instantanément en voyant son entrain. Quoi que ce soit, c'était une bonne chose. Il allait se mettre à lire les notes de la jeune femme mais celle-ci commença à parler.

\- Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le dernier sort que tu avais lancé n'avait pas marché. Ce n'était pas logique, pour ce genre d'objet, soit le sort fonctionne, soit-il ne fait rien, c'était vraiment étrange. Maintenant je sais pourquoi il n'était pas assez puissant pour fonctionner optimalement !

\- Dis tout de suite que je suis un sorcier médiocre, rétorqua Drago, vexé.

\- Mais non ! Rien à voir avec ça. Cette armoire et sa jumelle ont été fabriquées et enchantées par deux personnes, il faut donc deux personnes pour réparer celle qui est défaillante ! expliqua Hermione.

\- Ulric Sydney Hilliard…, énonça Drago.

\- Ils auraient dû écrire : Ulric « et » Sydney Hilliard ! Ils étaient mariés et travaillaient en duo.

Drago était partagé entre le soulagement d'avancer, enfin, et son irritation d'avoir passé tant de temps à chercher dans la mauvaise direction.

\- Merci Granger, dit-il, sincère.

\- De rien. Cependant, même si tu sais maintenant où est le problème, il n'est pas réglé pour autant.

En effet, elle avait raison. Les choses semblaient simples à première vue mais Drago savait que pour enchanter un objet à deux, il fallait user de la connexion magique. Il ne s'agissait pas juste de tenir la main de quelqu'un pour doubler la puissance d'un sort, non, il fallait une véritable connexion émotionnelle entre les deux sorciers.

En plus du reste, il fallait que la personne avec laquelle il lancerait le sort ait appris à le jeter et il était d'une difficulté plutôt élevée. Drago avait deux idées pour le choix en question.

\- Tu as deux solutions selon moi, reprit Hermione, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. A mon avis, la connexion magique est déjà établie avec Harry mais le sortilège qu'il va devoir apprendre est très complexe et ce n'est pas son point fort. Enfin, tu as moi, la maîtrise ne me prendra pas beaucoup de temps mais la connexion entre nous, ça…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, la laissant en suspens, mais Drago savait ce qu'elle avait tu. Ils étaient loin de s'apprécier et une connexion ne se créait pas comme ça. Ils n'avaient aucune certitude d'y parvenir.

Cependant, Harry avait déjà beaucoup de choses à gérer, il ne voulait pas lui rajouter un poids sur les épaules.

\- Tu es d'accord pour qu'on essaie ? demanda Drago.

\- Je me suis engagée à t'aider, donc oui, je suis d'accord, répondit la jeune fille, d'un ton neutre.

\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? insista Drago.

\- Oh oui, Malefoy, je sais très bien ce que ça implique. Toi et moi, on ne va plus se lâcher pendant les jours à venir, lâcha-t-elle avec une grimace qui fut partagée par le Serpentard.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi dire avant qu'Harry ne pénètre dans la salle.

\- Bon, je te laisse la soirée tranquille, après tout, c'est ton anniversaire, il paraît, finit par dire Granger. A demain.

Drago lui répondit d'un signe de tête et la regarda déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Harry avant de sortir.

\- Ça semblait tendu, analysa le Gryffondor en s'approchant de Drago.

Le jeune homme lui expliqua alors ce qu'Hermione avait trouvé et ce qu'ils avaient décidé.

\- Donc rassure-toi, nous ne nous sommes pas disputés, c'est juste que malgré tous nos efforts, l'idée de passer autant de temps ensemble ne nous enchante pas vraiment, expliqua le Serpentard.

\- C'est toi qui l'as choisie, répondit Harry, un peu amèrement.

Drago ne comprit pas cette froideur soudaine.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as ?

\- Il y a que tu penses que ce sera plus simple d'établir une connexion magique avec Hermione que de m'apprendre à maîtriser le sort, rétorqua Harry.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je pense de tes capacités ! Je suis persuadé que tu aurais réussi, on y aurait passé des nuits si ça avait été nécessaire mais… Je ne voulais pas faire peser un poids de plus sur tes épaules, expliqua calmement Drago.

Harry soupira en se détendant et se laissa finalement aller dans les bras de son amant.

\- Désolé, je suis sur les nerfs.

Le Gryffondor déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de Drago avant de se reculer, soudainement souriant.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain en lui tendant un paquet cadeau.

\- Hum, je commençais à croire que tu avais oublié, lâcha le Serpentard, faussement contrarié.

\- Je ne risque pas d'oublier, chaque année, tu recevais un nombre impressionnant de cadeaux. Tu te faisais une joie de te pavaner en te vantant de la somme de Gallions ou du nombre de présents que tu avais reçus en veillant bien à ce qu'on t'entende, railla Harry.

Drago haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin. Il savait qu'Harry n'attendait pas d'excuse et, de toute façon, même s'il avait changé depuis quelques mois, il ne reniait pas totalement son comportement passé.

Doucement, il enleva le papier du cadeau et trouva un écrin. Avec délicatesse, il ouvrit la boîte et découvrit un médaillon en or blanc. Sur le devant, on pouvait y voir un loup et au dos, leurs initiales à tous les deux « DM – HP ». Si Drago avait apprécié la montre offerte par ses parents, cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce présent.

\- Je te rassure, j'ai lancé un sort, il n'y a que toi et moi qui puissions voir les initiales et j'ai choisi le loup au lieu du serpent parce que tu le préfères…

En effet, tout le monde s'entêtait à croire que son animal préféré était le serpent. S'il était vrai qu'il avait quelque traits communs, son admiration allait au loup. Il était courageux, indépendant mais en même temps, il pouvait vivre en meute et tout faire pour en protéger les membres. Il n'avait rien d'un loup, mais il aurait bien aimé.

Il était stupéfait qu'Harry ait retenu ce fait, ils avaient dû en parler une seule fois, un soir… Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il avait pu dire mais le Gryffondor, lui, s'en rappelait, apparemment.

\- Merci, je l'adore, dit Drago avant d'embrasser son amant.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, avertit Harry en prenant l'objet entre ses doigts.

D'un geste, il l'ouvrit et Drago se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur, intrigué mais il n'y avait rien, ce qui le laissa perplexe.

\- Hermione a enchanté ce médaillon et un autre que je possède. Ça va nous permettre de communiquer. Tu n'auras qu'à écrire sur un parchemin et le déposer à l'intérieur, il me parviendra et inversement, expliqua le Gryffondor. Je me suis dit que ça nous permettrait d'être un peu plus sereins en se donnant de nos nouvelles.

Une fois de plus, Drago était touché mais il se refusait de dire quoi que ce soit tant il se doutait que sa voix serait tremblante d'émotion. Ce satané Gryffondor était en train de le transformer en sentimental mielleux et guimauve.

Il préféra laisser s'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait en l'embrassant, d'abord tendrement puis comme souvent lorsqu'ils commençaient, cela prit rapidement de l'ampleur. Leurs mains ne tardèrent à se caresser et à se déshabiller.

Drago sentit les lèvres du Gryffondor parcourir son torse et ses mains caresser son sexe par-dessus son boxer. Il sentit ensuite ses dents le mordiller au même endroit mais la présence de son sous-vêtement était une torture. Il voulait sentir la bouche d'Harry sur son membre sans entrave pour gâcher son plaisir.

\- Harry, se plaignit Drago d'un gémissement plaintif.

\- Hum, tu as l'air grognon, se moqua celui-ci en le regardant avec malice.

\- C'est mon anniversaire, Potter, tu n'as pas le droit de me torturer aujourd'hui !

\- Oh d'accord, Malefoy, alors, que veux-tu ? demanda celui-ci, toujours aussi joueur.

\- Harry…, commença à s'impatienter Drago avant d'être réduit au silence par la bouche de son amant sur son érection.

Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur le meuble qui se trouvait derrière lui pour se maintenir debout et ferma les yeux pour profiter encore plus de toutes les sensations qu'Harry était en train de lui procurer. Il s'amusait à accélérer puis à ralentir le rythme, se moquant complètement des protestations du Serpentard.

Envieux d'obtenir plus, Drago s'empara de la main que son amant avait posé sur ses hanches et la remonta à sa bouche pour lécher deux de ses doigts. Le Gryffondor comprit très bien le message puisque le Serpentard ne tarda pas à sentir l'index du jeune homme contre son entrée.

Rapidement, il se sentit au bord de l'explosion, prêts à succomber aux sensations que la bouche et les doigts d'Harry lui procuraient mais tout s'arrêta. Il était sur le point de reprocher à son amant de trop s'amuser de lui mais celui-ci l'embrassa passionnément en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Après un baiser enfiévré, Harry le retourna et mordilla son épaule tout en guidant son sexe entre les fesses de Drago.

De nouveau, le jeune homme posa ses mains sur le meuble pour s'aider à tenir debout. Harry allait et venait en lui, doucement d'abord, pour le laisser s'habituer, puis de plus en plus rapidement, encouragé par les suppliques du Serpentard.

Ce fut Drago qui céda à l'orgasme en premier, rapidement suivi par Harry. Celui-ci déposa un baiser son épaule tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle et Drago attendit simplement que ses jambes arrêtent de trembler. Une fois fait, il se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement.

Il récupéra ensuite le cadeau d'Harry qu'il avait laissé sur la commode et le passa autour du cou.

\- Merci encore.

Le Gryffondor lui sourit et ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de se quitter, à regret. L'heure du repas approchait.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé du cadeau de Harry ?**

 **Et de la découverte d'Hermione ?**

 **Puis Goyle, n'était-il pas touchant ?**

 **Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Pensez-vous qu'ils vont rester sur cette organisation ou qu'ils vont en changer ?**

 **Pour le chapitre 31, nous serons de nouveau du PDV de Drago et je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre à part que ce sera un chapitre important sur plusieurs points ! Si ce n'est pas le plus important de cette première partie, je ne sais pas trop XD**

 **Bref, sur cette dernière note, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**

 **Bizzzz.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hellooo tout le monde !**

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que votre semaine a été bonne ? La mienne, un peu longue... Je suis toute décalé niveau sommeil et du coup, les journées avec mon fils sont difficiles. Enfin bref, je raconte ma vie d'un coup, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe !

Surtout que vous devez avoir hâte de lire ce chapitre que j'ai si méchamment teasé la semaine dernière !

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

* * *

Vingt jours. Cela faisait vingt jours que Drago passait presque tout son temps libre dans la Salle sur Demande à tenter de créer un lien avec Granger, et tout ça, sans succès. Il pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il ne la détestait plus.

Il pouvait aussi dire qu'il admirait son intelligence, sa vivacité d'esprit, son ambition, mais à côté de ça, il y avait aussi des choses qui l'agaçaient. Elle était parfois trop sûre d'elle, elle aimait excessivement étaler sa science et par Salazar, lorsqu'elle avait raison, elle avait un petit air supérieur qui horripilait Drago.

Le seul souci, c'était qu'il ne restait que cinq jours avant la fin de l'année et Harry ne parviendrait jamais à maîtriser le sort en si peu de temps. Même Granger avait eu besoin d'un peu plus d'une semaine pour le faire.

La pression qu'il ressentait avait grandi de jour en jour et atteignait à présent son paroxysme. Il avait pris la mauvaise décision en voulant épargner Harry, mais à présent, il n'avait plus d'autres choix que de continuer à essayer d'établir une connexion entre Granger et lui.

\- Malefoy, tu ne voudrais pas te concentrer ?! demanda sèchement la jeune fille.

\- Pour ce que ça change…

La Gryffondor soupira et lâcha la main de Drago, qu'elle avait tenu jusqu'à présent pour tester leur lien.

\- Si en plus tu n'y mets pas du tien, je ne vois pas ce qu'on fait là, rouspéta-t-elle.

\- Ça va Granger, j'étais ailleurs, répondit le jeune homme avec irritation.

\- On n'arrivera à rien, Malefoy, tu m'es à peine moins insupportable qu'avant, finit par avouer la jeune femme.

\- Oh, me voilà peiné, moi qui allais te demander de devenir ma meilleure amie, s'amusa le Serpentard en portant une main à son cœur.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui cloche. Après tout, entre Harry et toi, les choses se sont arrangées assez vite, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté.

\- Harry avait des arguments… convaincants, lâcha Drago avec un sourire en coin qui fit aussitôt rougir la jeune fille.

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer mais un petit rire détourna son attention. Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent alors compte de la présence d'Harry.

\- Tu es là depuis quand ? s'enquit le Serpentard.

\- Assez longtemps pour savoir que mes arguments étaient convaincants, railla le Gryffondor.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent avec un désir presque palpable, augmentant la gêne de Granger et la forçant à se racler la gorge pour rappeler qu'elle était là.

\- Harry, je t'avais bien dit de ne pas venir ! Il a déjà du mal à se concentrer…

\- Oh c'est bon Granger, ce n'est pas comme si on était à deux doigts d'y parvenir !

\- Oui et ce n'est pas comme si ça allait s'arranger, tu es terriblement agaçant !

\- Et toi de même, chère amie, rétorqua Drago. Puis, tu as tendance à reporter la faute uniquement sur moi, mais je te signale que la confiance est une part très importante d'un lien magique et moi, j'ai confiance en toi.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de surprise, forçant Drago à s'expliquer.

\- N'y vois pas un quelconque compliment Granger. Tu es juste trop honnête pour trahir mes secrets si je venais à te les confier, et trop brave pour me poignarder dans le dos.

\- Hum, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi alors ne me demande pas d'avoir confiance, répliqua-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Drago allait lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais Harry les interrompit.

\- Moi j'ai confiance en vous deux.

Les deux autres le regardèrent, perplexes, ne sachant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

\- Je me dis que peut-être, je pourrais vous aider…

\- Comme un relais, dit Hermione, pensive.

\- Tu crois que c'est possible ? demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas. Dans les livres, il est toujours question d'une connexion magique entre deux sorciers, je n'ai jamais rien lu sur un cas avec trois.

\- Mais on ne parle pas de lancer le sort à trois, on parle juste de se servir de moi pour établir le lien entre vous deux, plaida Harry.

Après tout, pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ? Le raisonnement d'Harry était vraiment logique et comme lui aussi était un sorcier, leurs magies pourraient le traverser et donc, ils devraient pouvoir s'en servir pour les lier.

\- C'est ingénieux, intervint Drago, admiratif.

\- Et on ne perd rien à essayer, renchérit Hermione.

En effet, cela ne leur prendrait pas plus de quelques minutes, le temps de se concentrer et d'essayer. Harry s'installa entre eux et leur tendit ses mains qu'ils prirent sans attendre. Le Serpentard ferma les yeux et chercha à sentir la magie des deux autres.

Malgré ce qu'il avait cru, cela ne lui prit pas plus de quelques secondes et il y arriva avec une facilité déconcertante. Faire la différence entre la magie d'Harry et de Granger fut également très simple. Celle d'Harry était d'une pureté et d'une puissance extraordinaire, celle de la jeune fille aussi, en fait, mais la magie de son amant avait quelque chose de plus. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi exactement, mais elle lui procurait une sensation de bien-être indescriptible que ne lui procurait pas celle de Granger.

Une fois mêlé à elle, sans se concerter, ils lancèrent ensemble un Lumos et ouvrirent les yeux pour voir le résultat. Drago soupira de soulagement en voyant l'éclat aveuglant de leur sort.

\- Ça a marché ! s'exclama inutilement la Gryffondor.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à recommencer pour réparer l'armoire, lança Drago en se levant.

Les deux autres suivirent et ils recommencèrent l'opération. Cela leur prit un peu plus de temps puisque le sort était plus complexe, mais une fois que cela fut terminé, Drago n'attendit pas pour tester l'artefact et voir si, enfin, il fonctionnait de nouveau.

Il invoqua un oiseau et le déposa à l'intérieur avant de prononcer les mots pour le faire disparaître. Il récita la même formule une nouvelle fois pour le faire revenir et ferma brièvement les yeux en inspirant profondément avant de rouvrir les portes.

Lorsque le petit moineau prit son envol, en parfaite santé, le cœur de Drago se serra. Ils y étaient. Maintenant, ils allaient devoir avertir Dumbledore que l'armoire était réparée et mettre le plan à exécution.

D'ici peu de temps, Drago allait quitter Poudlard pour se cacher avec sa mère et Harry partirait on ne savait où pour prendre des risques inconsidérés. Il s'était tellement concentré sur sa peur d'échouer qu'il en avait oublié ce qu'impliquerait sa réussite.

Il resta comme tétanisé devant les portes ouvertes et sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Il sut à son regard qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire à quoi il pensait, il l'avait compris.

\- Où est Granger ? demanda le Serpentard en se rendant compte de son absence.

\- Elle est partie pendant que tu étais perdu dans tes pensées.

\- Je n'ai même pas pu la remercier…

\- Je le lui dirai, promit le Gryffondor avant d'enlacer son amant.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment avant que Drago ne s'écarte, à contrecœur.

\- On devrait aller trouver Dumbledore.

\- Ça peut attendre quelques minutes, dit doucement Harry en prenant la main du Serpentard.

\- A quoi bon attendre, répondit Drago, las.

Il lâcha sa main et prit la direction de la sortie, le Gryffondor le suivit sans rien dire. Drago ne s'était jamais senti aussi abattu et pourtant, cette année avait été la plus difficile de sa vie. Il avait vécu des moments de peur, de doute et de détresse mais là, c'était le tout en même temps. La perspective d'être séparé d'Harry dans ces circonstances lui était insupportable, mais avait-il le choix ?

La gargouille qui bloquait l'entrée du bureau directorial le sortit de ses pensées. Il devait se concentrer sur ce qui allait se dire, même si ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Dumbledore les reçut immédiatement et il ne montra ni étonnement, ni soulagement à l'annonce de la réussite de Drago.

\- Je savais que vous alliez y parvenir Monsieur Malefoy, dit-il gentiment.

Drago se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête et attendit la suite.

\- J'ai encore besoin de quelques jours pour régler certains détails et pour préparer notre expédition, Harry, expliqua Dumbledore.

\- Notre expédition ? demanda Harry, curieux.

\- Oui, je t'avais dit il y a quelques temps que j'étais sur les traces d'un Horcruxe… eh bien je pense savoir où il se trouve. Je me souviens très bien que je t'avais promis que tu pourrais m'accompagner et je compte tenir cette promesse.

Harry acquiesça tandis que Drago sentit son cœur devenir un peu plus lourd. Il n'était pas au courant de cette promesse. Enfin, il savait qu'Harry ne le lui avait pas caché intentionnellement car il avait eu l'air plus que surpris avant que le directeur ne lui rafraichisse la mémoire. Drago aurait pu mettre sa baguette au feu que son amant avait complétement oublié cette promesse.

\- Pour ce qui est de Voldemort, je vais mettre les dernières choses au point avec Severus et nous vous tiendrons au courant, conclut Dumbledore. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Malefoy, nous sommes dans les temps.

Une fois de plus, Drago acquiesça et fut soulagé de prendre congé. Il en avait de drôles, le directeur, en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il avait une quantité de raisons d'avoir peur et le plus ahurissant, c'était que celles en tête de liste n'étaient pas celles qui le concernaient, mais qui touchaient Harry.

Ensemble, ils retournèrent jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande mais Harry étonna Drago avec le décor de la pièce. Le Serpentard lui avait laissé le soin de la faire apparaître, s'attendant à entrer dans le lieu habituel où était cachée l'armoire, mais ils étaient dans un tout autre endroit. La pièce était beaucoup plus petite et ressemblait à un salon avec un lit en plus, dans un coin de la salle.

\- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça, lâcha Drago, las.

Cette fois, il vit clairement la douleur passer dans les yeux de son amant.

\- J'ai surtout pensé qu'on pourrait passer la nuit ensemble. Enfin, je veux dire, vraiment dormir tous les deux, sans forcément faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel et surtout, si c'est le cas, ne pas avoir à repartir chacun dans son dortoir mais… Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, apparemment.

Le Serpentard se rapprocha d'Harry et l'enlaça.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement avant de l'embrasser.

Il alla s'installer sur le lit et soupira en regardant le plafond.

\- Parle-moi, demanda Harry une fois à ses côtés.

Drago se tourna sur le côté, face au Gryffondor.

\- A quoi ça servirait de parler ? questionna-t-il, défaitiste.

\- Je pourrais peut-être te rassurer ou on pourrait trouver une solution, expliqua Harry.

\- Il n'y a pas de solution. Dans quelques jours, Dumbledore va mourir et toi, tu vas partir. Par Salazar, il y a de ça quelques mois, j'aurais payé cher pour ne plus avoir à te supporter mais maintenant, je payerais cher pour ne pas être séparé de toi. Te rends-tu compte à quel point les choses ont changé ?

Harry rapprocha Drago de lui et l'enlaça, le Serpentard laissant aller sa tête sur le torse de son amant.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte, crois-tu que l'idée d'être séparé de toi me laisse indifférent ? Je sais juste que l'on n'a pas le choix, on savait que ça arriverait d'ici peu…

\- On ne sait même pas dans combien de temps on pourra se revoir et on ne peut même pas être certains que ça arrivera un jour. Jusqu'à présent, je pensais vraiment que je pourrais le supporter mais…

Drago ne pouvait pas aller au bout de sa phrase car cela en viendrait à déclarer son amour à Harry. Oh, il savait pertinemment qu'il était amoureux de lui mais le lui dire, c'était plus compliqué, comme avouer une faiblesse.

\- Mais ? l'encouragea Harry.

Drago secoua la tête, montrant bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas poursuivre.

\- Moi non plus je ne supporte pas cette idée, Drago, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai offert le médaillon, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée à ce problème. Je ne peux pas me cacher avec toi et toi, tu ne peux pas prendre le risque de venir avec moi…

\- Et pourquoi pas ? s'enquit soudainement Drago.

Choqué de ne pas y avoir pensé, le jeune homme s'était redressé, à genoux sur le lit, tourné vers son amant. Une nouvelle détermination brillant dans ses yeux gris.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, Drago, lâcha Harry, apeuré.

\- On ne peut plus sérieux. Je viens avec toi, le problème est réglé !

\- Oh non, le problème est loin d'être réglé parce qu'il est hors de question que tu viennes ! Non mais tu te rends compte des risques que je te ferais prendre ?! s'emporta Harry en se levant.

\- « Tu » ne me feras prendre aucun risque que je ne souhaite pas prendre. Je suis un grand garçon, Potter, et je fais mes propres choix ! Je ne te demande pas ton approbation, je viens, un point c'est tout, répondit Drago, sur le même ton, se levant à son tour.

\- Arrête de m'appeler, Potter ! Il est hors de question que j'accepte que tu prennes autant de risques pour être auprès de moi, s'écria Harry, paniqué autant qu'énervé.

Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer mais déjà, le Gryffondor reprenait.

\- Et pourtant, Merlin sait à quel point j'aurais envie que tu sois près de moi, ajouta Harry, radouci. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit tout court d'ailleurs.

\- Potter, parce que oui, quand tu m'énerves, c'est Potter. Tu ne peux pas me forcer à me cacher comme moi, je n'ai pas pu te forcer toi. C'est un choix qui me regarde et tu te dois de le respecter, autant que j'ai respecté le tien et autant que tu as respecté celui de Granger quand elle a dit qu'elle viendrait avec toi.

\- Drago, Hermione a toujours été auprès de moi, elle sait dans quoi elle s'engage, expliqua Harry, aussi calmement que possible.

\- Et je le sais aussi parce que je suis loin d'être idiot. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'accepter, elle, et pas moi.

Harry soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux, clairement à bout de patience.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux risquer ta vie pour sauver la communauté magique ? demanda Harry, moqueur.

Drago ne tint pas compte du ton de son amant, il savait qu'il essayait de le provoquer pour le faire changer d'avis.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je me fous de la communauté du magique, de l'univers entier même. Non, le sort du monde, je laisse ça sur tes épaules et celles des inséparables numéro un et deux. Moi, je ferai simplement de mon mieux pour te sauver, toi.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit. Drago vit ses yeux verts s'embuer de larmes avant qu'il ne fonde sur lui pour l'enlacer.

\- Merci, dit-il au bout d'un moment sans relâcher Drago.

\- De quoi ?

\- De m'aimer autant.

Le Serpentard ne chercha même pas à nier, c'était totalement inutile. Même le dernier des idiots aurait compris qu'il l'aimait.

\- Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? s'enquit Drago après quelques minutes.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon accord ? demanda Harry, joueur.

\- Ce serait quand même plus simple pour nous deux si je l'avais, répondit Drago, heureux du changement d'humeur du Gryffondor.

\- Tu l'as mais réfléchis tout de même, je ne sais pas où je vais, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra et je ne sais pas dans quelles conditions on vivra, le prévint Harry.

Le Serpentard se contenta d'acquiescer. Il y aurait certainement des moments difficiles mais pas autant qu'en ne sachant pas ce que faisait Harry ni où il était. Oui, il était sûr de lui, il ne laisserait pas son amant partir sans lui.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Comme vous l'aurez compris, ce chapitre est important par rapport à la réparation de l'armoire mais aussi pour la décision de Drago qui annonce de grands changements pour la suite.

Je vous avoue que dans mon plan de départ (qui date de trèèèèèès longtemps car cette fic est dans mes projets depuis quelque chose comme deux ans) Drago et Harry étaient séparés pendant la chasse. On aurait vu Harry en cavale et Drago à Poudlard un chapitre sur deux mais justement, entre les Dramione ou les Drarry, je vois souvent ce cas de figure (Coucou Petitlutin, tu vois, je suis d'accord avec toi ;) ) et je voulais écrire quelque chose de différent.

 **Qu'avez vous pensé de la façon dont ils ont réparés l'armoire ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de la décision soudaine de Drago ?**

 **Aimez-vous le chemin que prends cette fanfiction ?**

Pour le chapitre 32, nous serons du PDV d'Harry et nous aurons une réconciliation (bon, là, je vous sers carrément une info hein XD) et nous serons le 29 juin, si certains se sont déjà amusé à regarder les dates de certains événements HP, ils seront ce que ça signifie ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine à tous et à toutes et vous dis à vendredi prochain !

Bisous et encore merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos réactions sur le précédent chapitre !**

 **Je suis contente que mon choix de faire partir Drago avec le trio vous ait plu !**

 **Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre de la semaine.**

* * *

Rra :

Mimily : Oui, c'est sûr mais ils n'y ont pas pensé (bon, en fait c'est moi mais je préfère faire croire que mes persos sont des idiots XD) mais au final, je ne regrette pas parce que j'adore l'idée d'Harry (la mienne en fait mais je n'aime pas me vanter XD) En effet, ça s'annonce tendu entre eux tous ! Je te remercie pour ta review et te dis à très vite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

* * *

Harry se réveilla au matin du dimanche avec une boule au ventre. Cela faisait quatre jours que Drago avait réparé l'armoire et ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de Dumbledore depuis. Seulement, il s'attendait à être convoqué d'un instant à l'autre. L'attente était presque pire que de savoir avec exactitude quand les choses se passeraient.

Cependant, malgré toute l'anxiété qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce sujet, le fait d'être certain qu'il ne serait pas longtemps séparé de Drago était merveilleux. Jamais il ne lui aurait demandé de le suivre et il aurait préféré que le Serpentard n'y pense même pas mais, malgré tout, ça le rendait heureux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle commune après s'être préparé, le jeune homme fut interpellé.

\- Harry ?

Le Gryffondor se retourna, surpris que Ron veuille lui parler.

\- Salut vieux, dit Ron, gêné.

\- Salut, répondit Harry, perplexe.

\- Je me disais qu'on aurait pu aller au bord du lac et parler un peu… Enfin, si tu veux bien.

Harry acquiesça et prit quelques toasts et un verre de jus de citrouille avant de suivre son frère de cœur à l'extérieur.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. Enfin, entre nous, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as fini par sortir avec Malefoy, mais tu restes mon meilleur ami et je n'aurais pas dû te tourner le dos pour ça, se lança Ron une fois installé.

\- Je comprends, ça a dû être un choc pour toi. Tu as déjà eu du mal à te faire à la relation entre Hermione et Théo, alors j'imagine concernant Drago que tu détestes…

\- Qu'on détestait tous les deux, Harry, c'est ça le pire ! Je comprends encore moins comment les choses ont pu changer à ce point entre vous.

\- Ces heures de soutien nous ont obligés à nous côtoyer beaucoup plus que les autres années et cette tension entre nous a changé d'un coup. Les choses ne se sont pas du tout faites comme pour la plupart des gens entre lui et moi… Normalement tu découvres la personne et ça te donne envie de la connaître encore mieux puis après d'être plus qu'amis et après, vient l'amour…

Harry fit une petite pause en se remémorant ce qu'il avait ressenti auprès de Drago, comment ça avait évolué.

\- Avec lui, c'était dispute sur dispute puis le désir est venu. Après, tout s'est mélangé. On a appris à se découvrir et en même temps, on tombait amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais plus très bien si c'est réellement comme ça que ça s'est passé. Avec lui, tout est toujours plus compliqué, mais… par Merlin, Ron…

\- Ouais, je crois avoir compris, tu l'aimes, termina-t-il à la place d'Harry.

\- Oh oui, irrémédiablement.

\- Ecoute, je ne vais certainement pas devenir ami avec la… avec Malefoy, mais toi, tu restes mon meilleur ami et Hermione m'a tout raconté à propos de Dumbledore, de ton Serpentard et de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Je veux être là pour toi comme je l'ai été pour le reste… Enfin, comme je l'ai été quand je n'étais pas trop occupé à me conduire comme un abruti, déclara Ron.

Harry étreignit maladroitement l'autre homme, n'ayant pas trop l'habitude de ce genre d'interaction avec lui avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ton aide serait précieuse, comme toujours, sans parler que ta présence m'est tout autant indispensable que celle d'Hermione, enfin, le trio quoi, mais les choses ont quelques peu changé. Drago souhaite venir et je n'ai pas pu lui refuser ça. Je n'ai pas pu parce que sincèrement, sa présence m'est autant indispensable que la vôtre. Alors je préfère te prévenir que te mettre devant le fait accompli et je comprendrais que tu ne souhaites plus venir.

Oh, oui, Harry comprendrait, ça lui ferait mal, mais il ne pourrait jamais en vouloir à Ron pour ça. D'ailleurs, celui-ci resta pensif quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, on se prendra certainement souvent la tête, mais je suis prêt à le supporter. Je ferais aussi des efforts pour que ça se passe bien, s'il en fait autant, bien sûr, décida Ron.

Harry sourit, heureux.

\- Par contre, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je suis obligé de poser la question. Comment en es-tu venu à lui faire confiance au point de lui parler de choses comme des Horcruxes ou de la prophétie ?

Harry fut assez contrarié par la question mais il ne le montra pas. Déjà, il était normal que son meilleur ami doute de Drago mais surtout, ils venaient à peine de se retrouver, il n'avait aucune envie de déclencher une nouvelle dispute entre eux.

\- Je confierais ma vie à Drago. Je sais, ça te paraît fou, mais à défaut d'avoir confiance en lui, fie-toi à moi.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis Ron acquiesça simplement avant de mettre un terme à la conversation en changeant de sujet pour un autre plus léger.

Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement. Harry resta dans le parc avec Ron et ils furent rejoints par Hermione. Elle parla des examens qui devaient avoir lieu la semaine suivante, se demandant s'ils auraient vraiment lieu. Harry n'aurait pas su lui répondre, tout dépendrait de quand Dumbledore déciderait de passer à l'action.

Après le déjeuner, Ron et lui firent une partie d'échecs dans la salle commune pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait en révisant encore et toujours. Leur tranquillité fut troublée un peu avant l'heure du repas par Ginny qui vint pour donner un message à Harry.

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'en lire le contenu pour savoir qu'il était attendu dans le bureau directorial. Sans un mot mais avec un regard anxieux pour ses deux meilleurs amis, le jeune homme quitta la salle commune.

Il retrouva Drago devant la gargouille menant au bureau et là encore, ils ne se dirent pas un mot. La tension était palpable et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en discuter pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient, ce qu'ils redoutaient.

Le Directeur ne tourna pas autour du pot une fois qu'ils furent dans la pièce avec Rogue. Il s'adressa d'abord à Harry en lui donnant les conditions pour qu'il puisse l'accompagner. Elles étaient simples, Harry devait obéir à toutes les demandes de Dumbledore sans discuter. Fuir, se cacher ou partir sans lui, le jeune homme n'était pas certain d'y parvenir, mais il le promit tout de même.

\- Bien, je t'attendrai donc à vingt heures dans le hall d'entrée avec ta cape d'invisibilité, conclut-il avant de se tourner vers Drago. Monsieur Malefoy, le professeur Rogue a déjà fait passer le message de votre part à Voldemort que vous aviez réussi à réparer l'armoire et, comme l'on s'y attendait, il s'est décidé à envoyer ses serviteurs ici dès ce soir, vingt-deux heures précises.

Drago acquiesça sans rien dire.

\- Voldemort a été très clair avec Severus. Il vous laisse carte blanche sur la marche à suivre mais il veut que ce soir, vous mettiez fin à mes jours. Les autres ont pour ordre de ne pas le faire pour vous, sauf Severus, ce qui est une chance pour nous.

Harry trouva que le mot chance était particulièrement mal choisi étant donné les circonstances, mais n'interrompit pas le Directeur.

\- Nous avons décidé que le meilleur endroit pour m'attirer serait la tour d'Astronomie, elle est plutôt à l'écart et Severus connaît un moyen de bloquer l'accès à toutes les personnes qui ne portent pas la Marque. Ça vous donnera une sécurité supplémentaire. Monsieur Malefoy, rappelez-vous bien qu'en dehors des personnes présentes dans ce bureau, personne ne connaît notre plan.

Oh, Harry n'avait pas songé à ça et il comprenait ce que ça impliquait.

\- De ce fait, lorsque vous quitterez la tour d'Astronomie, il ne sera pas exclu que des membres de l'ordre choisissent de vous prendre pour cible. Bien sûr, Severus fera de son mieux pour vous protéger, mais soyez vigilant également, prévint Dumbledore.

Nouvel acquiescement de la part de Drago, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent ensuite le bureau et, sans se concerter, prirent le chemin de la Salle sur Demande. Comme la dernière fois, elle prit l'apparence d'un petit salon.

\- Comment fait-on ? demanda Drago.

Harry ne lui demanda pas de précision, il savait très bien que son amant voulait savoir comment ils allaient se rejoindre après tout ça.

\- J'y ai réfléchi mais honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Le seul endroit que je connaisse est le Square Grimmaurd mais Dumbledore en est le Gardien du Secret et… je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe quand un Gardien meurt…

\- Qui est le propriétaire de cette maison ?

\- Moi, depuis la mort de Sirius.

\- Alors elle ne t'appartiendra pleinement qu'à partir de ta majorité. A ce moment-là, tu pourras défaire tous les enchantements que tu ne souhaites pas et faire les tiens. Tu n'auras qu'à choisir un nouveau gardien du secret.

\- Je ne connais pas le sortilège de Fidelitas.

\- Ce n'est pas un sort bien compliqué, Granger devrait pouvoir le maîtriser aisément d'ici le 31 juillet.

\- D'accord mais en attendant mes dix-sept ans, je ne connais pas d'autres endroits sûrs. J'ai bien réfléchi malgré ce que tu en penses, je serais intouchable chez les Dursley…

\- Oui, jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans ce qui veut dire que tu seras en sécurité un mois seulement. Tu te trouveras dans un endroit où, certes, rien ne pourra t'arriver pendant un temps, mais c'est aussi à cet endroit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te cherchera en premier.

Harry s'apprêtait à l'interrompre mais Drago enchaîna.

\- Je suis prêt à parier qu'il mettra toutes ses forces disponibles en surveillance aux alentours de chez tes moldus pour prévenir une fuite de ta part avant la date de ton anniversaire. Et on peut très bien deviner que si tu ne t'en vas pas avant, il lancera l'attaque dès qu'il le pourra. Franchement Harry, tu penses vraiment qu'un mois de sécurité vaut cette mise en danger pour en partir ?

Le Gryffondor devait avouer que les arguments de son amant étaient tout à fait logiques.

\- Mais il n'empêche que je n'ai aucun autre endroit sûr. Je ne peux pas me servir de la magie avant mes dix-sept ans et malgré leur amour pour moi, les Weasley ne voudront pas désobéir aux souhaits de Dumbledore.

\- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à venir dans la maison que nous occuperons, ma mère et moi, jusqu'à ce que nous en partions tous les deux, proposa Drago.

\- Rogue en est le Gardien du Secret et il ne voudra jamais m'en donner l'accès en allant à l'encontre de Dumbledore.

\- Il n'est pas aveuglément loyal, il sait très bien différencier ce qui doit absolument être fait de ce qui ne le doit pas, lui assura Drago.

\- Dans tous les cas, tu es sûr que ta mère acceptera ma présence ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, lorsqu'elle comprendra… certaines choses.

\- D'accord, eh bien, si Rogue accepte je viendrais chez toi, accepta Harry après un temps de réflexion.

\- Je lui en parlerai plus tard et si nous ne nous revoyons pas, nous mettrons les choses au point grâce au médaillon, décida Drago.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent doucement, content d'avoir réglé cette question même si en fait, ils n'étaient sûrs de rien.

\- Maintenant j'aimerais profiter de l'instant avec toi avant… avant la suite, annonça Harry en caressant la joue de Drago.

Pour seule réponse, le Serpentard l'embrassa passionnément et le poussa doucement jusqu'au lit dans le coin de la pièce. Harry inversa très vite leurs positions pour se retrouver à califourchon sur le jeune homme.

Il commença par se déshabiller lentement, entièrement, sous les yeux gourmands de Drago qui touchait toutes les parties du corps d'Harry à sa portée. Le Gryffondor entreprit de faire de même avec son amant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit nu à son tour.

Le jeune homme s'allongea ensuite sur le corps de l'autre afin de sentir sa peau tout contre la sienne et embrassa ses lèvres. Après ça, il descendit sa bouche le long de la mâchoire de Drago puis dans son cou.

Finalement, ne tenant pas devant la lenteur du Gryffondor, Drago se redressa en position assise, Harry sur ses cuisses.

\- Impatient ? s'amusa Harry.

\- Toujours, répondit Drago d'une voix chargée de désir.

Harry s'empara alors de la main du jeune homme et lécha deux de ses doigts. Il se crispa lorsqu'il sentit l'un d'eux le pénétrer doucement mais cela ne dura qu'un temps. Comme à chaque fois, malgré son impatience, Drago s'appliquait à le préparer.

Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, Harry poussa son amant pour qu'il se rallonge et s'empala de lui-même sur le sexe tendu de celui-ci. C'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient dans cette position et Harry adorait pouvoir torturer Drago en ralentissant le rythme à sa guise.

\- Merlin, Harry…, gémit-il partagé entre son plaisir et son envie de se plaindre.

Ni tenant plus, le Gryffondor accéda à la demande de son amant et les amena tous les deux à la jouissance avant de s'effondrer sur le corps de l'autre homme.

Il sentit les doigts de Drago caresser son dos et se dit qu'il aurait pu rester là jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il aurait préféré faire ça plutôt que d'aller risquer sa vie et surtout, de laisser Drago risquer la sienne.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il en regardant le Serpentard droit dans les yeux.

L'autre homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de lui sourire avec émotion et de poser sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il avec la même sincérité qu'Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent sans rien ajouter de plus. Le Gryffondor avait ressenti le besoin de le lui dire, non pas parce qu'il ne pensait pas le revoir mais parce qu'il avait trouvé que l'instant était parfait. De plus, ça faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait alors pourquoi aurait-il dû hésiter encore à le lui dire ?

Trop tôt, ils durent se séparer afin qu'Harry aille récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité et discuter une dernière fois avec Ron et Hermione avant de rejoindre le hall d'entrée où Dumbledore l'attendait déjà. La boule au ventre en imaginant ce qui attendait Drago, Harry quitta l'école.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 32 !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Rogue va-t-il accepter d'aider Drago et Harry ou refuser et suivre le plan de Dumbledore ?**

 **Harry fait-il bien de cacher tout ça au Directeur ?**

 **Devrait-il suivre le plan ou continuer sa rébellion discrète ?**

 **Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ?**

 **Pour le chapitre 33, nous serons du pdv de Drago et nous aurons une discussion avec Rogue ainsi que le début de cette funeste soirée.**

 **Je vous remercie et vous dit à la semaine prochaine.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Nous voila pour le chapitre 33.**

 **Pas de bla-bla aujourd'hui !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

* * *

Drago se tenait au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il jouissait du calme et de la magnifique vue qui s'offraient à lui. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais les choses de la même façon à cet endroit après ce soir, alors oui, autant en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait.

Le jeune homme se demanda où se trouvait Harry en cet instant précis. Quels risques était-il en train de prendre ? Dans combien de temps serait-il de retour ? Drago serra ses mains autour de la rambarde et ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il se languissait juste que tout ça soit derrière eux.

Il s'imagina quelques secondes ce que pourrait être sa vie si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vaincu et qu'Harry survivait à cette guerre, ainsi que ses parents. Quel était le pourcentage de chance pour que tout finisse aussi bien ? Drago n'avait pas de réponse à cette question, simplement une certitude qu'il était très faible.

\- Drago ?

Le jeune homme se retourna pour regarder Severus Rogue. Il était presque soulagé de la venue de son professeur car ça lui avait permis de sortir de ses sombres pensées.

\- Je viens de poser la barrière magique qui empêchera quiconque ne portant pas la Marque de passer. Le mieux aurait été de bloquer l'accès à tous, mais cela aurait suscité la méfiance des Mangemorts présents et ça aurait pu compromettre notre fuite, expliqua-t-il.

Drago acquiesça et se souvint qu'il devait demander à Rogue de divulguer à Harry l'adresse où sa mère et lui allaient se cacher. Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne devait pas échouer car dans le cas contraire, son amant n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de retourner chez ses Moldus. Harry allait prendre un certain nombre de risques dans les mois à venir alors autant éviter ceux qui pouvaient l'être.

\- Professeur, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, se lança Drago en affichant une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je sais par Harry que selon les plans de Dumbledore, il doit retourner chez ses Moldus jusqu'à son dix-septième anniversaire…

\- En effet, il a d'ailleurs lourdement insisté sur ce fait aux dernières réunions de l'Ordre, avoua le professeur.

\- Que pensez-vous à ce sujet ? questionna Drago, prudent.

Il valait mieux d'abord connaître l'avis de Rogue afin d'adopter la meilleure stratégie possible. Il était évident que le Serpentard ne s'y prendrait pas de la même façon si le professeur était d'accord avec lui.

\- Je me fiche complètement de l'endroit où Potter passe ses vacances depuis toujours, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant, répondit-il.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le cas. Vous prenez beaucoup de risques pour lui…

\- Pas pour lui, pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit vaincu, rectifia Rogue.

\- Ce qui revient au même si on réfléchit bien, avec cette histoire de prophétie, contra Drago.

Les yeux du Professeur s'étrécirent pour fixer le jeune homme avec plus d'intensité.

\- Que savez-vous exactement sur Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir. Enfin, je sais ce qu'Harry sait en tout cas.

\- Quelles sont vos relations avec lui au juste ? questionna Rogue, réellement curieux.

\- Du genre que vous ne voulez pas savoir, répondit Drago.

Bien que sa réponse soit vague, le professeur compris immédiatement ce que cela signifiait et se contenta de grimacer sans faire de commentaire.

\- Bref, ce n'est pas du tout là où je voulais en venir, se reprit Drago. J'ai besoin que vous donniez l'adresse de notre cachette à Harry.

Le jeune homme n'avait plus envie de tourner autour du pot, il était trop impatient d'obtenir la réponse.

\- Et pourquoi, par Salazar, ferais-je une chose pareille ?!

\- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Dumbledore insiste pour qu'il retourne là-bas. Cette histoire de protection par le sang, c'est n'importe quoi…

\- Il s'agit d'une magie très ancienne et puissante. Le fait que vous soyez un ignorant en la matière ne veut pas dire que ça n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, rétorqua froidement Rogue.

\- Ce n'est pas la magie que je remets en doute, précisa le jeune homme. C'est la nécessité qu'Harry y retourne pour en bénéficier un tout petit mois. C'est le premier endroit où le cherchera Vous-savez-qui. Il serait tout autant en sécurité chez nous, grâce au Fidelitas et personne ne s'attendrait à ce qu'il soit là. De plus, le Fidelitas n'est pas limité dans le temps alors, si durant sa quête il a besoin d'un refuge…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais ignorer les consignes de Dumbledore ?

\- Parce que mes arguments sont plus logiques, répondit calmement Drago.

\- Votre arrogance n'a d'égale que votre culot ! lâcha Rogue avec un ricanement.

Oui, Drago savait qu'il y était allé un peu fort en se prétendant plus logique que le Directeur. Il se doutait bien que le vieux sage devait avoir d'autres raisons que celles annoncées, mais cela ne faisait que le conforter dans son désir d'empêcher Harry de retourner chez ses Moldus. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon qu'avait Dumbledore de se servir de son amant comme d'une marionnette.

\- Le pire, c'est que je dois avouer que vous n'avez pas tort. La protection du sang s'arrêtera à sa majorité et le sortir de là sera tellement risqué pour lui et pour ceux qui essaieront que ça rend les bienfaits de ce sort assez négligeables, approuva Rogue.

Drago préféra ne rien dire et laisser poursuivre son professeur, même s'il était heureux qu'il reconnaisse le bien-fondé de ses réflexions.

\- De plus, il est vrai que protégé par un Fidelitas, Potter sera tout autant en sécurité… Enfin, tant que le Gardien ne meurt pas ou ne divulgue pas le secret. Cependant, comme il s'agit de moi, je peux me permettre d'être assez confiant.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression que son professeur était en train de réfléchir à voix haute et pour l'instant, ça allait plutôt dans son sens.

\- Le problème reste que Dumbledore a donné des consignes très claires sur ce qu'il souhaitait concernant Potter jusqu'à sa majorité. Pourquoi donc irai-je à l'encontre de ça ? Je n'ai pas à m'opposer à ses décisions.

\- Parce que je sais que vous n'êtes pas un mouton, répliqua le jeune homme avec assurance. De toute façon, je sais aussi que vous avez déjà pris votre décision et que quoi que je dise, vous ne changerez pas d'avis. J'espère juste qu'elle va dans mon sens.

Les deux personnes se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence avant que Rogue ne hoche la tête.

\- Je donnerai l'adresse à Potter avant que nous quittions Poudlard, si nous en avons l'occasion, sinon…

\- J'ai un médaillon qui me permettra de communiquer avec lui. Vous pourrez la lui faire parvenir de cette façon.

\- Bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, peut-être pourrions-nous revenir à ce qu'il va arriver cette nuit ?

Drago acquiesça.

\- Vous devrez les attendre dans la Salle sur Demande et les emmener par ici. Je ne sais pas à quel moment les membres de l'Ordre vont vous tomber dessus mais ils seront nombreux ce soir. Dumbledore y a veillé pour que les élèves ne soient pas mis en danger. N'hésitez pas à vous servir d'objets pour vous camoufler. Il serait vraiment dommage que vous soyez hors d'état avant d'arriver à la Tour.

\- Oui, vraiment dommage, approuva Drago.

\- Ensuite, une fois en haut, il faudra attendre Dumbledore, continua Rogue, ignorant son interruption. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être présent dès le début, c'est censé être votre plan et je ne devrais pas le connaître dans son intégralité. Si vous êtes seul avec le Directeur, ça, c'est dans le meilleur des cas, alors vous n'aurez qu'à patienter jusqu'à ma venue. Il faut que l'on puisse croire que j'ai été attiré par les combats. Si vous avez de la compagnie, alors il faudra que vous veilliez à ce que personne ne s'en prenne à lui.

Drago acquiesça, il savait que pour entrer dans les bonnes grâce du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il fallait que ce soit Rogue qui accomplisse cette mission. Si Rogue avait une place de choix auprès du Lord, ça pourrait leur être très utile dans les mois à venir.

\- Bon, comme vous devez vous en être rendu compte, notre plan dépend de beaucoup de facteurs incontrôlables. Ceci dit, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, il faut faire avec, conclut Rogue.

En effet, Drago ne voyait pas bien comment ils auraient pu faire mieux étant donné les circonstances. Dans l'immédiat, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que sa mère et lui soient mis en sécurité, que son père ne subisse pas trop les conséquences de leur défection et qu'Harry le rejoigne au plus vite. Si tout ça arrivait, alors ce serait un succès.

Rogue l'accompagna jusqu'aux cachots où ils se séparèrent. Drago alla prendre sa main de la gloire, qui lui permettrait de voir dans le noir, et sa poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou, qu'il avait achetée par correspondance chez les jumeaux Weasley. Avec ça, il pourrait quitter la Salle sur Demande sans encombre et aller jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie.

Après ça, il remonta jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande et n'attendit que quelques minutes avant de voir apparaître les Mangemorts. Même s'il s'était douté qu'ils seraient un certain nombre, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur en découvrant qu'ils étaient une quinzaine.

Drago ne les connaissait pas tous mais parmi eux, il vit sa tante Bellatrix, Rodolphus, son mari et Rabastan, le frère de ce dernier. Il y avait également les Carrow, Gibbon, Rowle, Yaxley, Dolohov, Rookwood et comble de l'effroi, Fenrir Greyback.

Le loup-Garou n'était pas un Mangemort à proprement parler car il n'était pas marqué, mais le Lord appréciait son sadisme et ne se gênait pas pour faire appel à lui à certaines occasions. Drago s'était d'ailleurs servi de lui pour intimider Barjow peu avant la rentrée.

\- Bravo Drago, tu y es presque. Après cette nuit, nous aurons retrouvé notre place auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ce sera grâce à toi, dit sa tante avec le regard aussi fou qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et fut heureux lorsque Gibbons annonça qu'ils étaient tous là. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, ordonna à tous les Mangemorts de se tenir, prit lui-même la main de sa tante, ouvrit la porte et lança la poudre d'obscurité sans attendre.

De sa main libre, il tenait la main de la Gloire qui, elle-même, tenait une bougie allumée, condition requise pour qu'elle puisse lui permettre de voir, contrairement aux autres. Il avait tenu à ce qu'ils se tiennent la main pour pouvoir les diriger un peu plus discrètement. Même dans le noir, ils n'étaient pas sûrs qu'un des membres de l'Ordre ne les entende et jette des sorts dans leur direction. Le jeune homme voulait mettre un maximum de chance de leurs côtés, enfin, de son côté.

Avec soulagement, il arriva sans encombre jusqu'au pied de la tour et eut juste le temps d'y pénétrer avant d'entendre les premiers bruits des combats. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste pour monter les escaliers qu'il fut poussé sans ménagement par Gibbon qui courut jusqu'au sommet, Bellatrix sur ses talons.

Lorsque le jeune homme arriva auprès des deux autres, il les entendit se disputer. Apparemment, Gibbon avait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de la tour et avait à présent l'intention d'attendre Dumbledore pour se charger de lui.

Drago n'était même pas surpris. Il était évident que certains allaient tenter de se mettre en avant pour s'attirer les grâces du Lord. Un Mangemort était, par nature, opportuniste. Dans ces circonstances, il savait que la seule personne dont il n'avait rien à craindre était sa tante.

Elle savait qu'indirectement, si Drago accomplissait la mission, elle aussi remonterait dans l'estime du Seigneur des Ténèbres car ils étaient liés par le sang. Elle ne manquerait pas de minauder en vantant les mérites de son neveu, mettant en avant leur parenté.

Heureusement pour lui, sa tante était l'un des serviteurs les plus craints et Gibbon ne mit pas longtemps à repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

\- Il est hors de question que nous nous laissions voler notre gloire par ces infidèles, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Drago, lui provoquant des frissons de dégoût.

Le jeune homme savait bien pourquoi elle insultait la plupart des autres Mangemorts d'infidèles. Après la chute du Lord, ils avaient été peu à revendiquer leurs actes avec la fierté qu'avait eu sa tante. A ses yeux, tout ceux qui avaient juré avoir servi sous la contrainte et à avoir mené une vie confortable pendant qu'elle était en prison étaient des traîtres. Le seul qui n'avait pas le droit à ses injures était son père, mais c'était plus pour ne pas offenser sa sœur.

Drago se mit à fixer le ciel en tâchant d'ignorer les cent pas que faisait Bellatrix dans son dos. Il se demandait dans combien de temps arriverait Dumbledore. Est-que Harry allait bien ? Est-ce que tout allait bien se dérouler ? Par Salazar, il espérait que oui.

Pour le moment, il n'y avait que la présence de sa tante qui soit gênante, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment comment y remédier. Elle ne lui obéirait jamais s'il lui demandait de quitter la tour, pire, elle risquait de s'offusquer. Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre ce risque, sachant très bien que ça lui causerait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose.

Enfin ou déjà, tout dépendait quelle partie de lui Drago écoutait, un point déchira l'horizon. Il mit un moment à discerner un homme sur un balai, qui se dirigeait droit sur eux. Dumbledore était sur le point d'arriver et le jeune homme supposa qu'Harry était à ses côtés, sous sa cape.

Son coeur se serra, dans quelques dizaines de minutes, il allait voir un homme mourir sous ses yeux. Dans peu de temps, son amant allait voir disparaître l'une des personnes qu'il admirait le plus.

\- Il est là Drago, il arrive, s'extasia sa tante en montrant l'homme qui volait jusqu'à eux.

Maintenant qu'il était proche, Drago put voir son état de fatigue extrême. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il n'allait clairement pas aussi bien que lorsqu'il était parti. Dans tous les cas, sa fin était imminente mais le Serpentard aurait préféré ne pas avoir à assister à ça.

* * *

 **et voilà, il faudra attendre encore un peu pour voir la fin de la sixième année. Pour rappel, la sixième année compte 36 chapitres, après ça, nous serons dans la seconde partie qui retracera la chasse aux Horcruxes !**

 **Pour le chapitre 34, nous serons encore du point de vue de Drago. Je pense que vous aurez compris que j'ai préféré me concentrer sur lui pour ces passages car du côté d'Harry, rien de nouveau sous le soleil ou plutôt, dans la caverne XD**

 **Donc, je ne peux pas vraiment vous lâcher quelques petits indice sur le contenu de vendredi prochain, ce sera la continuité de ce chapitre ci :)**

 **Bizzz à tous et à vendredi prochain !**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà avec le chapitre 34 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Guest : Merci, je suis contente que mon choix de me concentrer sur notre beau blond te plaise. J'aurais eu l'impression de ne rien apporter en allant du côté d'Harry. à très vite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

* * *

Dès que Dumbledore fut descendu de son balai, Bellatrix le désarma et ricana en faisant rouler la baguette du Directeur entre ses doigts.

\- Eh bien Dumbledore, on dirait que vos réflexes légendaires ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir, se moqua-t-elle. Allez Drago, il est à toi, désarmé, vas-y.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. La présence de sa tante compliquait bien plus les choses qu'il ne l'avait cru. Elle ne comprendrait jamais qu'il puisse hésiter et il ne savait pas combien de temps elle mettrait avant de perdre patience.

\- Oui, je dois avouer que mon âge semble m'avoir rattrapé, répondit Dumbledore avec calme.

Drago était presque choqué d'entendre le vieux sage converser aussi paisiblement alors qu'il était désarmé face à sa tante. Celle-ci parut d'ailleurs contrariée par l'attitude du Directeur et Drago savait très bien pourquoi. Elle adorait ressentir la peur des gens et là, malgré la situation, Dumbledore ne montrait aucun signe d'inquiétude.

\- Alors, Drago ? le pressa Bellatrix après un moment de silence.

Des pas dans les escaliers leur donna une nouvelle distraction. Le jeune homme se mit à prier Merlin pour que ce soit Rogue, mais Merlin semblait ne pas être décidé à l'aider ce soir. Ils furent rejoints par les Carrow, Yaxley et pire que tous réunis, Greyback.

\- Eh bien Drago, je suis sincèrement impressionné. Voilà que Dumbledore est là, désarmé…, commença Yaxley.

\- Oui, enfin, il est toujours en vie et c'est Bella qui tient sa baguette, ricana Amycus Carrow. J'en conclus donc que le fils de Lucius n'a pas fait grand-chose, comme son papa.

Drago serra les dents à l'évocation de son père. Il sentit des doigts se poser sur ses reins et se retourna pour voir qui osait le toucher, mais ne rencontra que le vide. Il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'Harry et qu'il voulait certainement le soutenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Pour donner le change, il en profita pour fusiller Amycus du regard qui se trouvait au fond, vers les escaliers, avant de se retourner vers Dumbledore.

\- Mon neveu est tout à fait capable de tuer ce vieux fou. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu entrer ici alors que personne n'avait jamais réussi ça ! le défendit Bellatrix.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je pourrais…, intervint Greyback

Drago ferma les yeux pour tenter de réprimer la nausée qui venait de le prendre. Imaginer ce que Greyback pourrait faire était vraiment dégoûtant.

\- Non, les ordres sont clairs, c'est à Drago de le faire, le coupa Yaxley.

Le jeune homme se demandait quand, Rogue allait enfin faire son apparition. Que pourrait-il faire pour retenir cinq Mangemorts ? Dumbledore, lui, ne semblait toujours pas un brin stressé par la situation. Il paraissait juste incroyablement épuisé et Drago pouvait voir qu'il s'appuyait de plus en plus contre la rambarde pour tenir debout.

De nouveau, des doigts se posèrent dans son dos mais cette fois, il ne montra aucun signe de surprise. Il se concentra sur le touché de son amant dans l'espoir de calmer l'angoisse qui montait de plus en plus en lui.

\- Allez Drago, vas-y, montre-leur que tu as du cran, l'encouragea sa tante.

\- Il ne le fera pas et nous perdons du temps à attendre ! s'emporta Alecto Carrow. La barrière magique et les autres ne vont pas retenir l'Ordre indéfiniment. C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se moquera bien de savoir qui l'a fait tant que la mission est accomplie !

Greyback fit un pas en avant dans le but évident d'attaquer le Directeur à sa façon, mais une détonation retentit et il fut projeter en arrière.

\- Le maître a été très clair, si Drago ne peut pas le faire, alors cela me revient, dit Rogue qui venait tout juste d'arriver avec sa discrétion naturelle.

\- Il peut le faire ! Drago, fais-le, ordonna Bellatrix.

\- Severus, s'il vous plaît, intervint le Dumbledore en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du Professeur de Potions.

Les autres Mangemorts prirent cette supplication comme une demande pour le sauver mais Drago, qui connaissait le plan, savait ce que c'était réellement. Le vieil homme voulait en finir à présent.

\- Avada Kedavra.

Rogue avait lancé le sort avec une voix dénuée de toute émotion, mais Drago put voir la peine dans ses yeux. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais elle avait bien été présente.

Le jeune homme regarda le corps de Dumbledore passer par-dessus la rambarde et commencer à chuter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus à portée de sa vue. Il sentit les doigts d'Harry se crisper sur sa robe avant qu'il ne le lâche.

\- Allez, on s'en va, annonça Rogue en prenant Drago par le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

En bas, les combats faisaient rage et les membres de l'Ordre avaient clairement l'avantage mais l'arrivée de tous les Mangemorts qui avaient été en haut de la tour permis de rééquilibrer les combats. Cela permit aussi à Rogue et à Drago de s'éloigner, seulement suivis de Bellatrix.

Elle riait d'une façon démente et s'amusait à lancer des sorts pour détruire tout ce qui pouvait être détruit : murs, fenêtres, tableaux et tout ça, avec la baguette de Dumbledore, comme pour un peu plus l'humilier dans la mort.

Pourtant, Drago se fichait de ce qu'elle faisait. Il se demandait juste où était Harry, comment il allait et surtout, s'il n'allait rien faire d'inconsidéré sous le coup de l'émotion.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le parc, un Expelliarmus retentit et la baguette que tenait Bellatrix s'envola droit dans les mains d'Harry qui venait d'enlever sa cape d'invisibilité. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de brandir sa propre baguette, le Gryffondor la stupéfixa.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Drago en se précipitant sur lui.

Le Serpentard posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il voulait savoir comment allait son amant et il était évident qu'il n'allait pas bien. Comment aurait-il pu d'ailleurs ?

Peut-être que les relations entre Harry et Dumbledore s'étaient quelque peu ternies ces derniers temps, mais il n'en restait pas moins que le Gryffondor était profondément attaché à lui.

Sachant que quoi qu'il dise, il ne parviendrait pas à réconforter le jeune homme, Drago se contenta de l'embrasser doucement, profitant du peu de temps qu'il leur restait.

\- Que Merlin me vienne en aide et m'empêche d'assister à un tel spectacle, même si c'est pour me brûler les yeux, marmonna Rogue en détournant le regard.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent mais ne firent pas pour autant attention au professeur.

\- Il fallait que je récupère sa baguette, dit Harry en montrant celle de Dumbledore. Et que je te vois une dernière fois avant que tu ne partes.

\- Voilà que maintenant je voudrais aussi être sourd, grommela le maître des potions.

Cette fois, les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Professeur, il faut que vous donniez l'adresse de la maison à Harry, rappela Drago sachant que le temps était compté.

\- Non.

\- Mais vous aviez dit que…

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit mais un fait important nous a échappé, dit Rogue.

Il se tourna vers Harry avant de reprendre.

\- Lorsque vous quitterez Poudlard, vous serez toujours mineur et donc, utiliser la magie pourrait attirer l'attention sur vous, autant l'éviter. Je vous emmènerai donc moi-même jusqu'à l'endroit où se cacheront Drago et sa mère, expliqua-t-il.

En effet, Drago n'avait pas pensé à cela. La maison où ils se cacheraient se trouvait en Cornouailles. Pour s'y rendre, Harry devrait, soit se mettre trop à découvert, soit utiliser sa baguette. Bien sûr, il y avait peu de chances pour que quelqu'un puisse identifier la magie d'Harry dans un lieu où autant de monde en faisait usage, mais il valait mieux faire preuve de prudence.

\- Vous allez me conduire chez eux, répéta bêtement Harry, perplexe.

\- Oui Potter, c'est bien ce que je viens de vous dire. Vous prendrez soin de prévenir Miss Granger ou Monsieur Weasley que vous ne vous dirigez pas vers Privet Drive afin que l'un d'eux en informe l'Ordre. Il serait dommage que qui que ce soit prenne des risques en tentant de vous sortir de cet endroit. De même qu'il serait judicieux de mettre votre tante et sa famille en sûreté avant votre majorité.

Harry acquiesça, attentif.

\- Ensuite, vous enfilerez votre cape dans le Poudlard Express pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Vous attendrez que le train soit vide et vous en sortirez. A l'extérieur de la gare, sur la droite, vous passerez deux rues perpendiculaires et prendrez la troisième. Il s'agit d'une ruelle, je vous y attendrai dans un renfoncement. Nous transplanerons de là, conclut Rogue.

\- Euh… merci, finit par dire Harry.

Rogue ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

\- Maintenant que tout est dit, nous devons y aller Drago.

Il tourna le dos aux deux adolescents qui se regardèrent un moment.

\- Fais attention à toi et n'oublie le médaillon en cas de problème, dit le Serpentard.

\- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, je te signale que c'était mon idée, railla Harry.

\- Pour une fois que tu en as une bonne.

Ils échangèrent un petit rire avant d'être rappelés à l'ordre par un raclement de gorge du Professeur. Finalement, ils échangèrent un dernier baiser rapide et le Serpentard suivit Rogue, laissant Harry et sa tante, toujours inconsciente.

Une fois les grilles de l'école passées, Drago s'accrocha au bras que lui tendit le Professeur et ensemble, ils transplanèrent jusqu'à la demeure protégée par le Fidelitas. Le jeune homme connaissait très bien les lieux puisqu'il s'agissait de la maison où lui et sa famille allaient quelques jours durant l'été.

Il eut à peine le temps de relâcher Rogue et d'amorcer un pas vers la maison que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur sa mère qui se précipita sur lui.

\- Drago, mon chéri, dit-elle la voix tremblante en posant ses mains en coupe sur le visage de son visage.

Elle tourna son visage dans tous les sens comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune égratignure et le jeune homme soupira, faussement contrarié.

\- Je vais bien maman, je t'assure.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle avec empressement avant d'enchaîner sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Oh, je suis si contente de te voir !

Puis toujours sans laisser l'occasion à son fils de répondre, elle se tourna vers le Professeur qui avait détourné le regard, comme gêné par ces démonstrations d'affection.

\- Severus, je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier de ce que tu viens de faire pour nous et de tout ce que tu as fait tout au long de l'année.

\- En même temps, tu m'as soumis à un Serment Inviolable, rétorqua Rogue sèchement.

\- Tu n'étais pas forcé d'accepter, il me semble, répondit Narcissa, neutre.

\- Je fais cela rarement alors apprécies ce que je vais dire à sa juste valeur : j'ai été content de te venir en aide, ainsi qu'à ton fils.

Narcissa lui offrit un petit sourire mais d'où la sincérité était plus que visible.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui Drago ?

\- Hum… Il s'est passé pas mal de choses cette année que je n'ai pas pu te raconter dans nos échanges… Pour des raisons évidentes, mais…

\- Par Morgane, Drago, je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi peu éloquent ! s'exclama Narcissa en regardant son fils avec inquiétude.

Le jeune offrit un regard noir à Rogue qui s'était permis de ricaner avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de se reprendre.

\- Harry va nous rejoindre dès qu'il aura quitté Poudlard. Je sais que j'aurais d'abord dû t'en parler et même mieux, te demander ton autorisation, mais les circonstances ont fait que j'ai dû agir dans l'urgence…

\- Harry ? Harry Potter ?! le coupa Narcissa, interloquée.

\- Oui, lui-même, répondit Drago en tâchant de masquer sa gêne un maximum.

\- Mais vous vous détestez, comment en es-tu venu à lui proposer de venir se cacher ici ?

Drago ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question. Il ne savait pas comme dire à sa mère que non seulement il aimait les hommes mais qu'en plus, il s'agissait de cet homme. Il avait imaginé ça plusieurs fois dans sa tête mais jamais il n'avait anticipé que ce serait aussi difficile.

En voulant fuir le regard de sa mère, il croisa celui de son professeur et remarqua qu'il avait l'air compatissant ce qui ne l'aida pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

\- Drago, regarde-moi, dit Narcissa avec douceur en posant sa main sous le menton de son fils.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et fut soufflé par l'amour qui se lisait dans le regard bleu de sa mère.

\- J'ai compris mon chéri et ça m'est complètement égal qu'il s'agisse d'un homme. Pour ce qui est du fait qu'on parle de Potter, eh bien… Je ne connais pas vraiment ce garçon alors, nous verrons bien. L'important pour moi est ton bonheur et ça l'a toujours été et s'il contribue à ça, alors je me fiche bien du reste, déclara-t-elle avec sincérité.

A court de mots, Drago se blottit dans les bras de sa mère qui se refermèrent immédiatement autour de lui et ferma les yeux. Il remarqua enfin que Rogue n'était plus dans la pièce, mais il n'aurait pas su dire à quel moment il en était parti.

Le jeune homme se sentait tellement plus léger. D'abord, sa mère l'acceptait tel qu'il était sans condition. Bien sûr, il s'en était douté mais en avoir la preuve était autre chose. Ensuite, le plan s'était plus ou moins bien déroulé. Bien sûr, Albus Dumbledore était mort, mais il l'avait choisi et surtout, lui, n'avait pas eu à tuer qui que ce soit. Enfin, Harry serait auprès de lui très vite.

Oui, en cet instant, Drago Malefoy se sentait presque chanceux et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été marqué, il se sentait optimiste.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 34 !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Harry a quand même réussi à avoir quelques minutes avant que Drago ne parte, au plus grand déplaisir de Rogue qui aurait préféré éviter ça XD**

 **Et la réaction de Narcissa vous a-t-elle surprise ?**

 **Pour le chapitre 35, l'avant dernier de cette dernière année, nous serons du PDV d'Harry et nous aurons droit à ses derniers jours à Poudlard.**

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir lu et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !**


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour,

Je vous laisse à votre lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

* * *

Après le départ de Drago, Harry était remonté jusqu'au château, plus précisément, vers le pied de la tour d'Astronomie où un attroupement s'était créé. Le jeune homme s'était alors frayé un chemin jusqu'à pouvoir apercevoir le corps sans vie d'Albus Dumbledore.

Cette vision lui fit un peu plus prendre conscience des choses. Depuis qu'il savait pour la mort inéluctable du Directeur, il avait tout fait pour se concentrer sur son ressentiment à son encontre. Il s'était aussi concentré sur sa peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Drago mais à présent, Drago était en sécurité et sa rancune n'était pas aussi forte que la peine qu'il ressentait.

Harry s'agenouilla à côté du défunt et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il sentit quelque chose dans celle-ci et regarda. Il y vit le médaillon qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à récupérer un peu plus tôt et, sachant pertinemment que c'était ce que Dumbledore aurait voulu, le jeune homme s'en empara discrètement et le glissa dans sa poche. Il sortit ensuite la baguette qu'il avait reprise à Bellatrix et la déposa sur la poitrine du Directeur.

Il ne sut exactement combien de temps il resta là avant que Ginny n'ose venir poser sa main sur son épaule pour lui dire que le corps devait être emmené. Il suivit la jeune fille sans trop savoir où ils se rendaient. Il passa tout le reste de la soirée dans un état assez secondaire. Parfois, des choses le faisaient réagir puis une fois qu'il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, il retombait dans cette apathie.

Avant d'avoir pu rejoindre son lit, il était allé rendre visite aux Weasley à l'infirmerie. Bill avait été mutilé au visage par Greyback et sa famille, ainsi que Fleur, sa fiancée, le veillaient. Il avait dû commencer par raconter ce qu'il avait vu au sommet de la tour ou du moins, ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de raconter. Le plan était de charger Rogue et il s'y était tenu.

Une fois son récit terminé, il s'était remis en retrait. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une dispute entre Molly et Fleur, qui avaient fini par fondre en larmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Puis ça avait été au tour de Tonks et Lupin. Le Gryffondor comprit qu'ils étaient amoureux mais que le Remus se trouvait trop vieux pour elle, sans parler de son petit problème de fourrure. En d'autres circonstances, peut-être qu'Harry aurait encouragé l'ami de son père. Il pensait sincèrement que celui-ci avait tout autant le droit au bonheur qu'un autre mais là, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, trop éteint pour réagir à des sujets de ce genre.

McGonagall avait ensuite demandé à s'entretenir avec lui. Elle avait voulu savoir où ils étaient partis plus tôt dans la soirée mais Harry avait refusé de répondre. Il n'avait pas respecté l'ordre de Dumbledore de n'en parler qu'à Ron et Hermione en dévoilant ça à Drago mais ça n'était pas pour cela qu'il allait se mettre à bavasser à droite et à gauche.

Le seul avantage qu'ils avaient sur Voldemort était que celui-ci pensait que personne ne savait pas pour ses sept Horcruxes. Plus il y aurait de personnes au courant, plus il y aurait de risques que Voldemort apprenne que son précieux secret ne l'était plus autant.

La nouvelle Directrice à titre temporaire avait été contrariée par ce refus mais l'arrivée des autres professeurs l'avait empêchée d'insister un peu plus. Divers sujets avaient été abordés avant que l'un d'eux ne capte vraiment l'attention du jeune homme.

McGonagall avait envisagé de faire partir les élèves dès le lendemain mais Harry lui avait dit que ça serait injuste. Que lui souhaitait assister à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, qui aurait lieu ici même, et que les autres élèves devaient aussi avoir le choix. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à se ranger à son avis et Harry en fut soulagé.

La première chose qu'il fit une fois au calme dans son dortoir fut de sortir le médaillon. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui vu dans la pensine. Il était plus petit et moins précieux. Curieux, Harry l'ouvrit et y trouva un mot :

 _Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

 _Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci,_

 _Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret._

 _J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

 _J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

 _Vous serez redevenu mortel._

 _R.A.B._

Beaucoup de questions vinrent à l'esprit de Harry mais le jeune homme s'allongea, dépité. Ainsi, les dernières heures de Dumbledore avaient été gâchées à cause de la potion qu'il avait dû boire pour récupérer cet objet et ça n'était qu'un faux ?

Maintenant, il allait devoir faire des recherches sur ce R.A.B. pour savoir qui il était et s'assurer qu'il ait vraiment détruit le véritable médaillon. Comme si sa tâche n'était pas assez ardue, il fallait y ajouter cet imprévu…

Le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il fit fut de parler à Ron et Hermione du faux médaillon. Comme lui, ils furent contrariés par la charge que ça leur ajoutait sur les épaules. Ils parlèrent ensuite de la quête qui les attendait mais surtout, de la façon dont ils allaient se retrouver.

\- Je resterai chez Drago jusqu'à ma majorité, répondit Harry. On pourrait se retrouver au Square dès le jour de mon anniversaire et commencer à réfléchir ensemble pour savoir où commencer.

\- Tiens, dit Hermione en lui tendant un petit paquet. J'ai pensé à commander ça, ça nous sera utile pour pouvoir se parler le temps où nous ne pourrons pas être ensemble. On ne peut pas savoir s'il y aura un changement et puis même sans ça, je pense qu'on sera bien plus tranquilles en ayant des nouvelles de toi et inversement.

Harry ouvrit et trouva un miroir. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en demander plus, il devinait aisément que c'était un miroir à double sens. Il se promit que, cette fois, il n'oublierait pas de s'en servir, contrairement à celui que Sirius lui avait confié.

\- Par contre, le jour de ton anniversaire, ça n'est pas possible. Bill se marie le lendemain, on ne peut pas manquer ça ! Maman nous tuerait, intervint Ron.

\- Franchement vieux, tu sais que j'aime sincèrement ta famille mais si j'ai décidé de ne pas retourner à Privet Drive pour prendre moins de risques, ce n'est pas pour aller au deuxième endroit où il s'attendra à me trouver.

\- Mais tu sais bien que ma maison est protégée, il n'a jamais réussi à t'atteindre quand tu y étais.

\- A-t-il au moins déjà essayé de le faire ? Aujourd'hui, Dumbledore n'est plus là, Tom peut dire ce qu'il veut, je sais très bien qu'il le craignait. Je pense que c'est cette peur qui a fait qu'il n'a jamais essayé de m'atteindre de manière aussi frontale. A présent, je dois m'attendre à tout. De plus, ce serait mettre un peu plus ta famille en danger.

\- Ecoute vieux, un peu de Polynectar ou même des sortilèges pour modifier ton apparence et personne ne saura te reconnaître…

\- On en reparlera, promit Harry.

Ron acquiesça, apparemment soulagé de ne pas avoir eu droit à un non catégorique.

\- Tiens, j'y pense ! s'exclama soudainement Hermione. Tu as tout mis en place pour rejoindre Malefoy et ne pas aller chez ton oncle et ta tante mais tu as pensé à l'Ordre ?

\- Oui, sur le coup, j'ai pensé que vous, vous pourriez les rassurer mais je sais que ça ne suffira pas à Molly ou à Remus alors, j'ai eu une autre idée. Je vais demander à Maugrey de les convaincre que je suis en sécurité…

\- Ce qui va te forcer à révéler certaines choses à Fol-œil, l'interrompit Hermione.

Harry se trémoussa un peu, fuyant le regard de ses deux amis. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il avait voulu leur faire des cachotteries mais le résultat était là. Il avait eu tellement de sujets d'inquiétudes, tellement de doutes quant au bon déroulement des choses, tellement d'hésitation à désobéir aux souhaits de Dumbledore qu'il avait eu besoin d'un avis supplémentaire.

Le choix de la personne avait été rapide. Qui de mieux que Maugrey pour le conseiller sur sa sécurité ?

Il lui avait alors parlé de la mort orchestrée de Dumbledore, du fait qu'il avait une mission à effectuer et que celle-ci le forcerait à se cacher pendant un temps non déterminé, du rôle de Drago et de Rogue dans toute cette histoire…

Bien sûr, le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait demandé plus de précisions sur la mission d'Harry. Cependant, il n'avait pas insisté après que le jeune homme lui ait répondu que le secret était un moyen pour que Voldemort ne se doute de rien.

\- Vigilance constante Potter, je suis fier de voir que certaines de mes leçons ont porté leurs fruits, avait-il répondu.

Le Survivant avait été heureux de constater que Maugrey ne faisait pas parti des sorciers qui obéissaient aveuglément à Dumbledore. Non, lui, il l'avait écouté patiemment et lui avait donné son avis en prenant simplement en compte la sécurité d'Harry.

Ainsi, Harry avait pu s'assurer que son choix d'aller se cacher chez Malefoy était aussi motivé par soucis de sa sécurité et non pas uniquement par son propre plaisir. Maintenant que Maugrey savait tout ça, le Gryffondor supposait qu'il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à tranquilliser l'Ordre et plus particulièrement Molly et Lupin, sur le fait qu'il ne courrait aucun danger.

Harry savait très bien que la parole de Ron et d'Hermione ne serait pas prise au sérieux. Maugrey, par contre, était le membre le plus respecté de l'Ordre, après Dumbledore. D'autant plus que l'ancien Auror ne prenait jamais la sécurité à la légère.

Le jeune homme expliqua donc ce qu'il avait fait à ses deux meilleurs amis et fut félicité par Hermione.

\- Tu as tellement changé ces derniers mois. Tu avais trop tendance à foncer tête baissée mais maintenant, tu réfléchis, tu demandes conseil à des gens plus avisés, comme Maugrey… Non, vraiment Harry, je suis admirative.

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement et bafouilla quelques remerciements avant de quitter la Salle Commune dans l'espoir de trouver Alastor Maugrey. Ça ne fut pas difficile, il trouva celui-ci dans son bureau, en train de faire ses malles.

\- Vous partez ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, j'avais accepté à la demande de Dumbledore pour vous protéger et de vous enseigner ce que je pouvais. Dumbledore n'est plus là et vous m'avez confié ne pas revenir l'année prochaine, donc, j'estime que ma présence ici n'est plus nécessaire. D'autant plus que ce poste est réputé pour être maudit. Je ne voudrais pas tenter le sort en signant un contrat d'une année supplémentaire et prendre le risque de mourir avant la prochaine rentrée.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou non de la façon dont Maugrey venait de présenter les choses, il se contenta alors d'un hochement de tête.

\- Vous vouliez quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Oui, en fait, je voulais vous demander un service. Comme vous le savez, je ne retournerai pas à Privet Drive comme tout le monde le croit et je ne peux pas en discuter avec Molly ou Lupin parce que je sais qu'ils tenteraient de m'en empêcher. Ceci dit, je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils passent les prochaines semaines à me chercher ou à mourir d'inquiétude…

\- Tu voudrais que je leur affirme que tu es en sécurité, comprit le professeur.

\- Oui, vous, ils vous feront confiance, si je me contente de les rassurer par le biais de Ron ou d'Hermione, ça ne les aidera pas.

\- Etant donné que je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que tu seras plus en sécurité dans une maison sous Fidelitas, je ne vois aucun problème à garantir aux autres que tu as pris les bonnes décisions, accepta-t-il.

\- Je vous remercie Professeur.

L'ancien Auror acquiesça sans rien ajouter et Harry pensa à quelque chose d'autre.

\- Je me demandais aussi, concernant le Square Grimmaurd. Comme cette maison m'appartient, j'avais l'intention d'y retourner à ma majorité et me servir de cet endroit pour m'y cacher. Drago m'a dit que je pourrais annuler toutes les anciennes protections et faire un nouveau sortilège de Fidelitas. Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Je pense qu'il a eu une bonne idée. Ce sortilège est le plus sûr que je connaisse pour peu que l'on choisisse bien son gardien. Cependant, les protections actuelles qu'il y a sur la maison des Black sont bien trop complexes pour que vous puissiez les abattre, même si vous en êtes le propriétaire.

Harry grimaça. S'ils ne pouvaient pas s'établir là-bas, où le pourraient-ils ?

\- Donnons-nous rendez-vous au Square le jour de vos dix-sept ans. J'abattrai moi-même les protections à ce moment-là et je lancerai le nouveau sortilège sur la personne que vous aurez choisie, finit par annoncer Maugrey.

Harry se sentit très reconnaissant envers lui. Il le sortait d'une impasse. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment connu Maugrey avant cette année, mais il avait découvert une personne sur qui il pouvait compter.

\- Selon vous, qui ferait le meilleur gardien ?

\- Tu peux avoir une confiance infinie en certains individus mais malgré tout, la seule personne où tu peux être assuré qu'elle ne te trahira jamais, c'est toi-même. Si tu es attrapé, il sera de toute façon trop tard.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il n'avait jamais pensé que se mettre soi-même gardien était possible.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi mes parents n'ont pas choisi d'être leur propre gardien ?

\- Ils avaient une confiance aveugle en leurs amis et si la confiance est une bonne chose, l'aveuglement est tout l'inverse.

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Aussi, il se contenta de remercier une nouvelle fois le professeur et quitta la pièce.

Comme directement après le décès du Directeur, il passa ses derniers jours à Poudlard en retrait, dans un état presque apathique. Il assista à l'enterrement de Dumbledore et pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut heureux de quitter l'école. Dans le train, il sentit l'impatience le gagner, non pas à cause de ce qui l'attendait mais grâce à la perspective de retrouver Drago d'ici quelques heures.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 35.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Pour le 36, nous serons du pdv de Drago et comme il s'agit du dernier de la première partie, je suppose que je peux vous dire sans trop vous spoiler que ce sera l'arrivée d'Harry chez lui.**

 **Gros bisous et à vendredi prochain !**


	36. Chapter 36

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, désolé pour le retard d'une journée mais hier, j'ai couru les magasins toute la journée avant de partir dans de la famille.**

 **Ensuite, désolé car je n'ai pas du tout le temps de répondre à vos reviews cette semaine.**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est les deux ans de mon fils et donc, hier, je faisais les magasins pour sa fête d'anniversaire chez moi, demain et aujourd'hui, j'étais chez mes beaux-parents pour son anniversaire chez eux XD**

 **De plus, lundi on pars pour Londres ! J'ai hâte d'y être !**

 **Et donc, on en arrive à mon troisième "désolé" !**

 **Je ne pourrais pas publier vendredi prochain et comme le chapitre du jour cloture la première partie, je me suis dis que ça tombait bien et qu'on marquerait une petite pause jusqu'au vendredi 1er Juin.**

 **Je vous remercie à tous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

* * *

Drago n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Rogue depuis qu'il l'avait amené jusqu'à la maison de vacances que les Malefoy possédaient. Bien sûr, ça n'avait rien d'anormal, il devait avoir un certain nombre de choses à gérer auprès du Lord depuis le décès de Dumbledore.

Cependant, le jeune homme avait hâte de savoir comment le Lord avait réagi suite à sa défection et celle de sa mère. Est-ce que Lucius ou Rogue avait dû en subir les conséquences ? Est-ce que le Maître des potions avait été félicité pour avoir réussi à tuer Albus Dumbledore ?

De plus, en Cornouailles, ils ne recevaient pas la Gazette du Sorcier pour des raisons de discrétion évidentes. Il ne pouvait donc pas savoir comment le monde de la magie avait réagi suite à la mort de Dumbledore et ce qu'il en était de sa propre implication ou de celle de Rogue.

Mais ce qu'il attendait le plus, c'était Harry. Il savait à quelle date l'année était censée se finir, mais il se doutait que le départ des élèves serait anticipé. Il avait même pensé qu'Harry le rejoindrait dès le lendemain de sa propre arrivée, mais cela faisait trois jours qu'il était ici.

Sa nervosité augmentait un peu plus à chaque heure. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait décider qu'il était inutile d'attendre pour s'en prendre à Harry et attaquer le Poudlard Express, l'enlever avant qu'il y monte ou après qu'il en soit sorti…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à de telles choses. Tout s'était bien déroulé jusqu'à présent, il devait continuer à croire que ça aller durer.

Pour éviter de rester à ne rien faire et ainsi, se mettre à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles, il prit l'un des livres que sa mère avait emporté avec elle du manoir. Peu avant l'exécution du plan, il avait fait passer un message à Narcissa par Rogue, en lui demandant de prendre certains ouvrages. Ceux dont il avait le souvenir d'avoir lu des choses sur les Horcruxes.

Après tout, Harry lui avait parlé de tout sauf du moyen de les trouver ou de les détruire. Si aucune lecture ne pouvait les aider à mettre la main sur ces objets, ils pourraient peut-être en savoir plus sur la façon de s'en débarrasser.

Il connaissait assez son amant pour savoir que celui-ci ne se posait aucune question sur la manière d'anéantir les Horcruxes tant il devait être concentré sur la façon d'organiser ses recherches. Comme Drago avait insisté pour l'accompagner, il était déterminé à lui venir en aide. Il ne supporterait pas d'être moins utile que Weasley.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta assis à lire avant d'entendre sa mère l'appeler.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il en refermant son ouvrage.

\- Ils sont là, l'informa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Drago fit un effort incommensurable pour ne pas se précipiter dehors pour accueillir le Survivant. Avec toute la retenue et la dignité qu'il possédait, il sortit avec calme mais ne put réprimer un sourire à la vue de Harry. Il se dirigea à pas mesurés vers le Gryffondor tandis que Rogue passa à ses côtés pour entrer dans la maison. Une fois la porte refermée, se sachant à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Drago accéléra le pas pour embrasser le jeune homme et le serrer contre lui.

\- Eh bien, je commençais à croire que je ne t'avais pas du tout manqué, railla Harry entre deux baisers.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule Potter, c'est juste que me conduire comme un Poufsouffle amoureux devant ma mère ne serait pas de bon ton, répondit le Serpentard avec un air digne.

Harry pouffa avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Pas de bon ton, hein ? se moqua-t-il. Merlin, j'ai failli oublier que je sortais avec un Sang-pur aux manières d'aristo.

\- Je t'emmerde Potter, rétorqua Drago, mécontent.

\- Et moi, je suis heureux de te retrouver.

Avec un sourire en coin, Drago accueillit les lèvres de son amant avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour reprendre leurs souffles.

\- Bon, on devrait rentrer, je doute que Rogue puisse rester longtemps, décida le Serpentard.

Harry approuva et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. Ils trouvèrent Rogue et Narcissa assis à la table du salon, devant une tasse de thé.

\- Bonjour Madame Malefoy, dit Harry dont la gêne était plus que visible.

\- Monsieur Potter, salua la mère de famille en lui faisant signe de s'installer.

Le jeune homme prit place et Narcissa fit apparaître deux nouvelles tasses que la théière enchantée remplit instantanément.

\- Alors, comment les choses se passent ? demanda Drago à l'attention de Rogue.

\- Plutôt bien, je dois le reconnaître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a à peine réagi en apprenant votre fuite. Lucius s'est déjà remis de sa punition en rapport avec le départ de votre mère. Pour ce qui est de vous, comme je l'avais deviné, il était bien trop concentré sur le fait que Dumbledore soit mort pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de me faire payer votre disparition.

Drago acquiesça, soulagé de savoir que son père allait bien aujourd'hui.

\- Au final, il a cru notre version, à Lucius et moi, sans sourciller. Oh, bien sûr, il a fouillé dans nos esprits mais comme on maîtrise très bien l'Occlumancie, il n'a rien trouvé de compromettant. Bien sûr, il vaut mieux qu'il ne mette jamais la main sur l'un de vous.

Ça, Drago n'avait pas besoin de se l'entendre dire. Le fait que le Lord était vindicatif n'était plus à prouver et il pouvait tuer pour bien moins qu'une trahison.

\- Maintenant qu'Albus n'est plus là pour faire barrage, il œuvre pour faire tomber le Ministère sous son contrôle et je pense qu'il y arrivera sous peu. Certains Mangemorts sont suffisamment haut placé pour lui permettre de récolter de précieuses informations…

\- Mais, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça…, intervint Harry.

\- Que croyez-vous Monsieur Potter, que personne ne fait rien ? Seulement, que peut-on faire quand on ne sait pas à qui pouvoir faire confiance, quand ceux qui ont été choisis pour garder Azkaban retournent leurs capes ? Dès qu'un Auror parvient à arrêter un Mangemort, celui-ci s'évade quelques jours plus tard.

Drago vit qu'Harry se sentait désespéré ou peut-être coupable, il n'était pas vraiment sûr.

\- Regardez Bellatrix, elle a été arrêtée après la bataille de la tour d'Astronomie, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de sortir de la prison hier soir.

\- Et au niveau des médias ? s'enquit Drago pour éviter que son amant n'intervienne de nouveau.

Harry était un idéaliste qui pensait que tout pouvait s'arranger en étant courageux et honnête. La preuve en était de sa cinquième année, il se serait bien mieux porté s'il avait fait profil bas. Répéter que le Lord était de retour ne l'avait pas aidé, bien au contraire. Il avait fallu que ces incompétents du Ministère le voient de leurs propres yeux.

Alors, certes, la vision du monde de Harry changeait depuis quelques mois et Drago ne pensait pas être présomptueux en disant que c'était en grande partie grâce à lui. Mais pas encore assez pour comprendre que parfois, le mieux était de laisser faire. La révolte était parfois plus efficace en agissant discrètement qu'en attaquant de front.

\- Un seul article s'interroge sur la raison de votre présence en haut de la tour, Drago, mais rien de plus. Contrairement à vous, Potter. Le Ministère sait que le Directeur et vous avez quitté Poudlard juste avant sa mort et donc, ils se posent des questions. Quant à moi, je suis l'ennemi public numéro un, Potter a bien fait son travail.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit le Survivant, penaud.

\- Ne le soyez pas, c'était le plan. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se serait montré méfiant si vous aviez cherché à me couvrir. Il faut que tout le monde pense que vous me détestez.

\- Oh ça, je peux aisément le faire croire, répliqua Harry sans se contrôler.

Le Professeur ne s'en offusqua pas une seule seconde et ricana. Il regarda ensuite sa montre et se leva.

\- Il faut que je m'en aille. Il y a une réunion dans quelques minutes, expliqua-t-il.

\- Merci encore… Professeur, dit Harry en tendant sa main à l'homme.

Rogue regarda la main tendue et sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis Drago le vit plonger son regard dans celui d'Harry avant de la serrer.

\- Je vous en prie… Monsieur Potter.

Il salua ensuite Drago et sa mère puis quitta la maison, l'air ailleurs. Même Harry sembla étrange quelques instants avant que Narcissa ne s'éclaircisse la gorge.

\- Venez Monsieur Potter, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Vous n'aurez qu'à défaire vos bagages et redescendre pour dîner.

Harry acquiesça et suivit la mère de famille. Ils allèrent jusqu'au couloir de l'entrée et montèrent des escaliers, ils prirent ensuite à droite et Narcissa ouvrit la seconde porte.

\- La chambre de Drago est à gauche de la vôtre, l'informa-t-elle.

Harry n'osa rien dire mais le Serpentard ne manqua pas son regard surpris d'abord, puis déçu. La matriarche ne le manqua pas non plus.

\- Il ne serait pas de bon ton que mon fils et vous partagiez votre lit. Cela est réservé aux couples mariés ou au moins sérieusement engagés. J'entends par là, fiancés. D'autant que vous, Monsieur Potter, vous êtes encore mineur. Non, ça ne serait pas convenable.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle quitta la pièce laissant Harry et Drago seuls. Drago fut amusé par la déception qu'on pouvait encore lire sur le visage de son amant. Il se rapprocha doucement, posa ses mains sur sa taille et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle dort au rez-de-chaussée et a un sommeil assez lourd, chuchota-t-il.

Il sentit Harry frissonner contre lui et chercher sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent avec envie et Drago passa ses mains ses mains sous le pull de son amant pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir, réalisant avec un peu plus de force à quel point il lui avait manqué en seulement quelques jours.

\- Drago ! Descends tout de suite ! appela Narcissa d'en bas.

Le jeune homme se crispa, signe qu'il avait entendu sa mère, mais ne fit rien pour s'éloigner d'Harry. Ce fut celui-ci qui s'écarta, légèrement essoufflé.

\- Je crois qu'il ne serait pas de bon ton de faire attendre ta mère, s'amusa le Gryffondor.

\- En effet, approuva Drago à contrecœur en remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Harry l'arrêta.

\- Je pense que le mieux serait que je ne tente aucune magie avant mon anniversaire. Même si je sais que personne ne peut me trouver ici, je pense que c'est préférable. Tu pourrais rendre leur taille normale à mes affaires ?

Harry sortit sa malle et la cage de sa chouette et Drago s'exécuta, même s'il avait été tenté de le faire enrager un peu. Le Serpentard quitta ensuite la chambre pour ne pas succomber une fois de plus à la tentation.

En bas, sa mère ne lui demanda rien de spécial, montrant clairement que son appel n'avait été que pour s'assurer que les deux jeunes hommes ne faisaient rien de licencieux. Harry les rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans la salle à manger, où la table était déjà mise et s'installa naturellement aux côtés de Drago.

\- Polly, tu peux servir le dîner, annonça Narcissa.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la table fut envahie par différents plats et une elfe apparut pour servir un verre d'eau à chacun. Le repas se fit en silence et les deux amants ne tardèrent pas à remonter.

Drago attendit, sa porte grande ouverte, à l'affût du bruit qui lui signalerait que sa mère allait se coucher. Une fois qu'il l'eut entendu, il patienta une heure de plus, pour lui laisser le temps de s'endormir.

Doucement, en prenant garde à ne pas faire craquer le parquet, le Serpentard se rendit dans la chambre d'Harry et fut amusé de le trouver parfaitement alerte.

\- Eh bien, j'ai failli attendre, se plaignit Harry.

\- Il n'aurait pas été de bon ton que ma mère se rende compte de notre manège, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Arrête avec cette expression, personne ne l'utilise plus depuis des siècles, répliqua le Gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne sois pas d'aussi mauvaise humeur, ma mère veut juste protéger ma vertu, plaisanta Drago.

Cela eut le don de faire rire Harry. Drago le rejoignit et pensa à lancer un sort de silence pour que sa mère ne soit pas réveillée par l'agitation qui allait suivre. A peine fut-il à ses côtés qu'Harry prit possession de ses lèvres tout en lui grimpant dessus.

\- Impatient ? se moqua Drago.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée, répondit honnêtement Harry.

\- Oh, je crois bien que oui. Alors ne perdons pas de temps, décréta Drago en commençant à déshabiller l'autre homme.

Une fois nus tous les deux, le Serpentard laissa Harry prendre le contrôle. Lorsque le Gryffondor le pénétra, il ne ressentit pas de douleur. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme avait fait des progrès plus qu'évidents en la matière. Bien sûr, il avait toujours des manières plus brusques que Drago, mais il veillait à ne jamais lui faire de mal ou le moins possible, en tout cas.

De plus, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait beaucoup le côté sauvage d'Harry au lit. Il avait l'impression que dans leurs moments, il perdait tout contrôle sur lui-même et ça lui plaisait de penser qu'il mettait son amant dans tous ses états.

\- Par Salazar, Harry ! cria Drago après un coup de rein particulièrement vif.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en se calmant et en l'embrassant.

\- Non ! Continue ! exigea le Serpentard.

A ce rythme, ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre la jouissance, presque simultanément. Harry s'effondra ensuite sur le corps de Drago, transpirant et essoufflé.

\- Tu m'écrases, se plaignit le Serpentard tout en caressant le dos du Gryffondor.

Avec un grognement de mécontentement, Harry se laissa tomber à côté et se blottit immédiatement dans les bras de Drago. Le Serpentard leur lança un sort de nettoyage et reposa sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Sans un mot, ils se câlinèrent doucement jusqu'à s'endormir, paisiblement, heureux d'être de nouveau ensemble.

* * *

 **Et voilà qui conclu cette première partie !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Du chapitre comme de toute la sixième année.**

 **Je vous dis à dans deux semaines à peu près. Le 1er juin.**

 **Bisous à toutes et à tous !**


	37. Chapter 37

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà de retour de Londres et j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire !**

 **Concernant mon voyage** , tout s'est très bien passé. C'était épuisant mais maginifique et je ne parle même pas de ma visite aux Studios Harry Potter où j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux à certains moments tellement que c'était magnifique. J'ai ramené un pyjama Poudlard et la Carte des Maraudeurs. J'ai visité quelques endroits à Londres mais je me vois déjà y retourner pour en voir plus tellement que j'ai aimé cette ville.

 **Concernant mes écrits** , j'ai retravaillé la fin de la seconde partie qui a totalement changé par rapport à ce que j'avais initialement prévu. Il y a quelques chapitres en moins et donc, la seconde partie se clôturera au chapitre 66 au lieu du 69.

Voilà, voilà ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

 **Un grand merci à mes bêtas, Lyra Verin, Damelith et Cailean Charmeleon.**

 **Bisous à tous et à toutes.**

* * *

 **Rra :**

Mimily : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Je te dis à très vite ! Bizzz.

* * *

 **Seconde partie : Chasse aux Horcruxes**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

* * *

En ce beau matin ensoleillé du 31 juillet, Harry Potter s'éveillait doucement. Ses paupières toujours closes, il profitait du bien-être de son lit et de la chaleur que dégageait le corps de l'homme à ses côtés.

Il était rare que Drago passe la nuit auprès de lui, par peur que sa mère ne se rende compte du manège qu'ils faisaient depuis qu'il les avait rejoints ici. Peut-être était-il parti puis revenu au matin… comme tous les jours. Harry n'aurait pas su le dire, il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, mais il ne doutait pas que la matinée était déjà bien avancée.

\- Je sais que tu es réveillé petit pote Potter, s'amusa Drago.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, rétorqua Harry sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, reprit le Serpentard en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

Le baiser fut bref car Harry n'aimait pas les embrassades dès le réveil et que Drago le savait très bien. D'autant plus qu'il sentait que son amant avait déjà pris le temps de faire un détour par la salle de bain, la fraîcheur de son haleine en était la preuve. Ce qui ne devait pas du tout être le cas de la sienne.

Le Survivant resta quelques minutes à émerger dans les bras de son amant avant de se lever et de rejoindre à son tour la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, les dents brossées et quelque peu rafraîchi.

Il se glissa de nouveau dans le lit, y retrouvant Drago qui n'avait pas bougé. Ces dernières semaines, il avait pu cerner les besoins du jeune homme au réveil.

\- Je peux avoir un baiser digne de ce nom maintenant que tu ne sens plus le putois ? se moqua le Serpentard.

\- Va te faire mettre, répliqua Harry.

\- Comme ça, là ?! Tu ne veux pas prendre le petit-déjeuner d'abord ? l'interrogea Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu sais que, parfois, tu es vraiment insupportable ? demanda Harry entre deux rires.

\- C'est tout ce qui fait mon charme, répondit Drago avec suffisance.

\- Et modeste avec ça, ironisa le Gryffondor.

\- Bon, tu veux continuer à dresser la liste de mes innombrables qualités ou me laisser te souhaiter un bon anniversaire de manière plus convenable ?

Harry aurait été tenté de faire encore un peu marcher son amant mais il savait que le temps était compté. Narcissa pourrait les appeler d'une minute à l'autre pour, justement, éviter qu'ils ne fassent ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire.

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure après, ils étaient dans le salon et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Ils se sentaient bien et ça, c'était parce que la mère de Drago ne les avait pas interrompus cette fois-ci.

\- Alors, quel est le programme ? s'enquit Drago, tirant Harry de ses pensées.

\- Oh… Euh… A dire vrai, je ne sais pas. Enfin si, je sais qu'on va rejoindre Maugrey au Square pour le Fidelitas et qu'après, on va se rendre au Terrier…

Il ignora complètement la grimace du Serpentard. Il savait que ce dernier n'était pas enchanté à l'idée d'y aller mais Harry lui avait offert la possibilité de ne pas s'y rendre. D'ailleurs, au départ, il n'avait même pas envisagé qu'il puisse l'accompagner.

Il avait simplement dit à Drago qu'il devait assister au mariage de Bill et qu'il s'absenterait une nuit. Seulement, son amant avait refusé tout net qu'ils se séparent. Harry ne savait pas vraiment si cela était dû à une dépendance ou plutôt à la peur qu'il en profite pour partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes sans lui. Le Gryffondor aimait croire que c'était le besoin d'être auprès de lui.

\- Ensuite, Ron et Hermione nous rejoindront au Square et nous aviserons à ce moment-là, termina-t-il.

\- Je suppose que la première chose qu'il va falloir faire, c'est trouver cet R.A.B.

\- Oui mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas trop où chercher… Hermione a feuilleté quelques ouvrages de noms célèbres mais rien ne dit que ce type est célèbre… Du coup, il faut espérer avoir un coup de chance pour trouver à qui appartiennent ces initiales. R.A.B… Non mais franchement, comme si la tâche n'était pas assez compliquée, râla Harry.

\- Regulus Arcturus Black, dit Narcissa.

\- Pardon ? demanda poliment Harry en se retournant.

Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver mais cela ne l'étonnait guère. Il avait pu se rendre compte au cours des dernières semaines que Narcissa était très discrète lorsqu'elle se déplaçait. Il avait aussi appris à l'apprécier et avait un peu discuté avec elle de tout et de rien.

Il savait maintenant que si les traditions sorcières lui tenaient à cœur et encore plus celles des Sang-Pur, elle était loin d'être l'extrémiste qu'il avait longtemps cru qu'elle était. Elle avait simplement épousé un homme qui l'était et elle l'aimait et le soutenait ou, du moins, elle l'avait fait jusqu'à ce que ça mette leur fils en danger.

C'était ça qui l'avait fait réagir et lui avait fait demander de l'aide à Rogue. C'était aussi ça qui lui avait fait accepter de quitter le manoir sans son époux. Elle aimait encore profondément Lucius et elle lui pardonnait ses choix et leurs conséquences, mais entre lui et son fils, elle choisirait toujours Drago.

\- Vous cherchez quelqu'un portant les initiales R.A.B ? Eh bien mon cousin, Regulus, avait les mêmes. Le frère de votre parrain, Sirius. Regulus Arcturus Black, répéta-t-elle en s'installant aux côtés de Drago.

Harry ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau avec sa bouche qui s'ouvrait et se fermait sans arrêt. Il était tout bonnement incapable de s'en empêcher. Voilà que quelques secondes plus tôt il se lamentait en pensant que jamais il ne trouverait la solution et tout d'un coup, Narcissa arrivait et lui donnait la réponse.

Bon, bien sûr, elle pouvait tout aussi bien se tromper ou Regulus pourrait ne pas être le R.A.B qu'ils cherchaient, mais c'était une piste à ne pas négliger. De plus, il avait été en contact avec Voldemort… Bon, il avait été Mangemort, pas le profil idéal pour être du genre à vouloir détruire ce qui permettait à son maître de survivre, mais qui pouvait bien savoir ce qu'il y avait dans l'esprit des gens.

\- Sirius m'a dit que son frère avait été tué par Vol… Hum… Par Vous-Savez-Qui ou, du moins, par un de ses serviteurs. Vous en savez plus à son sujet ?

Après tout, Narcissa avait peut-être entendu Lucius en parler.

\- A dire vrai, ce qui est arrivé à mon cousin reste, encore aujourd'hui, un grand mystère. Tout ce dont je suis sûre c'est qu'il n'a pas été tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou par un Mangemort. Vous-Savez-Qui était même persuadé qu'il avait déserté à l'époque et nous aussi, mais… Quand on a vu qu'il ne refaisait pas surface après la disparition du Lord, on s'est rendu à l'évidence : Regulus était bel et bien mort.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il ait pu vouloir trahir Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui ? l'interrogea Harry.

Le jeune homme avait toujours du mal à ne pas prononcer Voldemort mais aussi agréable que puisse être Narcissa Malefoy, entendre le nom honnis la contrariait beaucoup et elle avait interdit à Harry de le prononcer devant elle, lui conseillant de ne pas le prononcer tout court. Ne voulant pas se mettre la mère de son amant à dos pour ça, il n'avait pas discuté.

\- Hum… C'est compliqué à dire. Point de vue courage, j'aurais envie de dire non. Regulus n'était pas Sirius. Il n'a jamais osé se dresser contre ses parents, alors contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

La mère de famille s'interrompit quelques instants, comme si elle réfléchissait avant de poursuivre.

\- Par contre, je sais qu'il ne partageait pas du tout les convictions de ses parents. A dire vrai, s'il n'avait pas eu tant peur de les décevoir et de se voir renié comme lui, il aurait préféré suivre Sirius. En apparence, il adhérait à tout ce que prônait le Lord mais en réalité, c'était seulement sous l'insistance de sa mère qu'il avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts. Alors je dirais que oui, il aurait pu avoir envie de trahir le Lord, mais je doute qu'il en aurait eu le courage, nuança Narcissa.

Harry médita tout ça et il vit que Drago en faisait autant.

\- Drago, j'aimerais que tu me laisses avec Monsieur Potter, je te prie, demanda Narcissa.

\- Mère…, protesta-t-il.

Harry se demanda ce qui le gênait tant que ça dans le fait de le laisser en tête à tête avec sa mère.

\- Drago, dit-elle avec impatience.

Le susnommé soupira mais finit par quitter la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi le sort de mon cousin vous intéresse soudainement et quelque chose me dit que je ne veux pas le savoir, mais je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose. Prenez soin de mon fils, autant que vous le pourrez.

\- Je vous le promets… Enfin, je ferai de mon mieux, répondit aussitôt Harry.

Il voyait la réelle inquiétude de la femme en face de lui. La même inquiétude qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux de Molly lorsqu'un de ses enfants était en danger, cette inquiétude qui ne quittait plus la matriarche des Weasley depuis un bon moment maintenant.

\- Vous savez, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'accompagne. Encore aujourd'hui, je préfèrerais qu'il reste ici, auprès de vous où je sais qu'il ne risquerait rien mais…

\- Mais il ne vous a pas laissé le choix, je m'en doute. Je connais parfaitement bien mon fils. Il ne court pas après le danger, il serait même plutôt du genre en courir en sens inverse sauf… sauf si cela concerne des personnes qu'il aime. Il a toujours été prêt à tout pour son père ou moi et, maintenant, je sais que c'est pareil pour vous.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir, gêné que Narcissa parle des sentiments de Drago à son égard.

\- Ne soyez pas embarrassé, Monsieur Potter, il n'y a pas de quoi, se moqua gentiment Narcissa. Je suis heureuse de savoir que dans tout ce chaos, mon fils ait pu découvrir l'amour même si, je l'avoue, je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il puisse s'éprendre de vous.

\- Oh ça, moi non plus je n'aurais pas parié dessus il y a encore quelques temps ! s'exclama Harry en pouffant avant de s'empourprer.

Il fut alors troublé d'entendre le rire de Narcissa. Il avait vu la femme sourire au cours de ces dernières semaines mais son rire, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait, lui semblait-il.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda le brun une fois qu'elle se fut repris.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Votre fils et moi…

\- Pourquoi ? Ça devrait ? demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je suis un garçon et… Je suis moi…, termina-t-il sans regarder Narcissa dans les yeux.

\- L'homosexualité n'a jamais été un problème chez les sorciers. La magie permet à un couple de personnes de même sexe de pouvoir avoir une descendance, de perpétuer la lignée et c'est tout ce qui compte pour la plupart. Quant à vous, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Monsieur Potter. Est-ce que j'aurais préféré que vous soyez un Sang-Pur ? Oui, je ne vais pas vous mentir. Ceci dit, c'est à cause des préjugés sur le sang que mon mari se retrouve à servir un malade et que le chaos règne sur la communauté magique, alors je pense que c'est à moi de me remettre en question plutôt que de perdre du temps à m'opposer à votre couple.

Harry était touché par l'honnêteté de la mère de son amant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, sachant la discussion terminée, il se tourna tout en enlevant le médaillon qu'il portait autour de son cou pour le tendre à Narcissa.

\- Ce médaillon est relié à un autre identique que porte votre fils. Je le lui avais offert pour son anniversaire et ça devait nous permettre de rester en contact lorsqu'il serait ici, avec vous. Cependant, comme les choses ont changé, je me dis qu'il vous sera plus utile à vous qu'à moi, expliqua-t-il.

Narcissa le prit et le regarda avant de plonger son regard dans celui d'Harry.

\- Merci, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela va me rassurer durant notre séparation.

Harry lui offrit un sourire et entreprit de lui en expliquer le fonctionnement. Directement après le repas du midi et après que le Serpentard ait dit au revoir à sa mère, Drago et lui quittèrent le calme de la demeure en bord de mer pour rejoindre le Square Grimmaurd.

Ils trouvèrent Maugrey dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Bien, Potter, tu es pile à l'heure. Il faut faire vite, cette maison est connue de Tu-sais-qui et n'a plus aucune protection active mais avant ça, je dois procéder aux vérifications d'usages. Vigilance Constante !

Il s'empara du poignet d'Harry et piqua le bout de son index. Il fit léviter une goutte de sang qui brilla d'une lueur dorée avant de disparaître. Il fit exactement la même chose avec Drago avant d'acquiescer et de revenir auprès d'Harry.

\- J'ai utilisé un sort qui vous reconnaît à partir de votre sang. Compte tenu de nos relations pas assez approfondies, cela est plus efficace que les questions personnelles pour être certain que vous n'êtes pas des imposteurs, expliqua Maugrey.

\- Et comment peut-on s'assurer que vous, vous ne soyez pas un imposteur ? questionna Harry, perplexe.

\- Eh bien, il va falloir me croire sur parole puisque vous ne connaissez pas ce sort. Si je venais à vous l'apprendre tout de suite, vous ne pourriez pas être sûr qu'il soit vraiment efficace. D'autant que nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que si je vous voulais du mal, je vous aurais déjà attaqués, répondit l'ancien professeur en plantant son visage couturé dans celui du Survivant.

Harry le regarda quelques instants avant d'acquiescer. Maugrey avait tout à fait raison, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en assurer et n'aurait pas plus confiance s'il venait à apprendre un sort… Bien sûr, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui durant l'année écoulée mais ils avaient travaillé les informulés, ils n'avaient pas cherché à faire connaissance.

\- Bien, donnez-moi votre main, Potter, ne perdons plus de temps.

Harry obtempéra et regarda Maugrey faire des gestes compliqués avec sa baguette et chuchoter des mots dont il ne comprenait pas le sens. De plus, il n'en entendait pas la moitié.

\- C'est fait, déclara l'ancien professeur en relâchant le poignet du Gryffondor.

\- Je ne ressens aucune différence, confia le jeune homme.

\- C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à ressentir. Toutefois, personne ne pourra plus entrer ici sans votre accord. Sauf moi, puisque j'ai lancé le sort, et Monsieur Malefoy, puisqu'il était présent, mais aucun de nous ne pourra permettre à qui que ce soit d'autre d'entrer ici… Enfin, vous connaissez le sort en question donc je ne vais pas vous abrutir d'informations que vous avez déjà.

Maugrey fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit deux flasques qu'il tendit aux jeunes hommes.

\- Ceci est du polynectar pour que vous puissiez vous rendre au mariage demain. Il y en a plus dans votre flasque, Monsieur Malefoy, comme vous allez devoir rester sous une autre apparence tout au long de votre séjour chez les Weasley…

En effet, Harry et Drago avaient trouvé plus sage de ne pas dévoiler la véritable identité du Serpentard. Cela aurait entraîné trop de questions et trop de révélations et il fallait que le moins de personnes possible sache la vérité sur la mort de Dumbledore, sur Drago aussi, au risque de mettre la vie de Lucius Malefoy ou de Severus Rogue en danger en cas de fuite.

Ils remercièrent Maugrey qui ne tarda pas à les laisser seuls, pressé de retourner à ses occupations. Harry regarda la pendule de l'entrée et vit qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant de devoir rejoindre le Terrier. Assez de temps pour chercher le Médaillon de Serpentard. Après tout, si R.A.B était bien Regulus, il y avait des chances pour que le Médaillon de Serpentard se trouve ici, étant donné qu'il avait vécu ici avant sa disparition.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce trente septième chapitre qui marque le début de la seconde partie !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

 **La semaine prochaine, nous serons du PDV de Drago et nous le verrons arriver au Terrier !**

 **Merci à tous et à vendredi prochain.**

 **Bizzz.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Bon, voilà le chapitre 38 avec l'arrivée chez les Weasley.**

 **Pas de blabla aujourd'hui !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Mimily** : Oui, il faut dire qu'ils ont eu de la chance avec Narcissa XD J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bizzz et merci.

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

* * *

Harry et Drago avaient passé plus de deux heures à fouiller la maison à la recherche du Médaillon de Serpentard mais sans succès. Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas ici ou alors, il était trop bien caché.

\- Il faut qu'on aille chez les Weasley. Un retard risquerait de les inquiéter, dit Harry en refermant la vitrine du salon qu'il avait recommencé à inspecter.

\- De toute façon, je doute qu'on trouve en continuant comme ça. Peut-être que l'objet a été placé sous protection.

\- Ou alors, c'était ici mais ça ne l'est plus ! s'exclama Harry avec un nouvel espoir.

\- Aussi, même si je ne vois pas pourquoi ça a l'air de te réjouir.

\- Pendant les congés entre notre quatrième et cinquième année, j'étais là avec les Weasley, entre autres, et Molly nous avait demandé de ranger. Beaucoup d'objets jugés sans valeur…

\- Un objet ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard… sans valeur…, bougonna Drago.

\- …Ou liés à la magie noire ont été jetés mais Kreattur, l'elfe des Black, le mien maintenant, en a récupéré pas mal, poursuivit Harry sans commenter l'indignation de son amant. Du coup, j'imagine que Kreattur aura tout fait pour récupérer un objet pareil.

Drago pensa qu'au moins quelqu'un savait reconnaître la valeur des choses dans cette maison. Sérieusement, qu'on soit anti-Serpentard ou pas, un tel objet devait être traité avec respect à ses yeux. Bon, en même temps, s'en servir comme réceptacle pour un morceau d'âme n'était pas non plus un bon usage de l'objet en question…

\- Je vais appeler Kreattur et lui demander…, commença Harry.

\- Non, il faut qu'on y aille, tu l'as dit. De plus, je pense que Grangie et Weasley aimeraient être là pour tester ta théorie, le stoppa Drago.

Harry sembla hésiter avant de soupirer.

\- Tu as raison, allons-y.

Drago avala une gorgée de Polynectar et grimaça face au goût et à la texture peu appétissante. Il sentit la transformation se faire et rajusta ses vêtements devenus trop grand une fois celle-ci terminée. Il regarda son amant qui avait un air perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es moche ! s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Je t'emmerde, répondit Drago, vexé.

Sans prêter attention au rire du Gryffondor, il se dirigea vers le miroir de l'entrée et regarda son reflet. En effet, il avait des cheveux blond paille, sans coupe, des yeux marron terne. Quant à son corps, il était maigre et il était bien plus petit qu'avec sa véritable apparence.

\- Franchement, Maugrey aurait pu trouver mieux, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Oh ça va Drago, ce n'est que jusqu'à demain après le mariage, le rassura Harry.

\- Ouais, beh j'espère que le tien sera encore plus hideux.

Harry se dirigea vers la sortie en pouffant tandis que Drago le suivait, mécontent. Le Serpentard prit la main que lui offrait son amant et ils transplanèrent sans pour autant franchir les limites de la protection du Square. Agir ainsi leur permettrait de le quitter sans pour autant attirer l'attention d'éventuels Mangemorts qui pourraient être placés à proximité pour savoir s'ils se trouvaient ici. Après tout, Harry en avait hérité et le Lord, qui avait nombre d'espions au sein du Ministère, devait déjà le savoir.

Drago se réajusta une fois arrivé à destination et grimaça en voyant ses petites mains. Il n'avait pas des mains de géant mais elles étaient bien proportionnées, parfaites, comme tout ce qui faisait sa personne. Bon, il avouait facilement qu'il était un peu trop fier de son apparence mais ça avait toujours été ainsi. Il était clairement narcissique cependant, il assumait très bien cela.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et porta son attention sur la maison qui lui faisait face. Il avait passé des années à se moquer de la pauvreté de la famille Weasley, s'amusant à insinuer qu'ils dormaient tous dans la même pièce. Maintenant qu'il voyait leur maison, il savait qu'il avait fait fausse route. Non pas sur leur pauvreté mais sur la taille de la demeure qui était bien plus importante qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

Ceci dit, elle n'était clairement pas dans ses goûts et il était évident que les Weasley avaient usé de magie pour la construire mais surtout, pour qu'elle tienne encore debout. Bien évidemment, il retint sagement toutes les réflexions désagréables qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Nul doute que s'il se laissait aller, son amant n'apprécierait pas et il n'avait aucune envie d'être en froid avec Harry pendant qu'ils seraient ici.

\- Ouais, je sais, ça n'est pas dans tes goûts, devina le Gryffondor.

\- Eh bien, disons que ça n'a pas grande importance puisque ce n'est pas moi qui dois vivre dedans, répondit sagement Drago.

\- Exactement ! approuva Harry, apparemment soulagé. Puis tu vas voir, c'est tellement chaleureux à l'intérieur que le luxe importe peu.

Drago doutait fortement d'arriver à penser comme son amant. Il était clair que le luxe n'avait aucun intérêt pour Harry et donc, il pouvait facilement apprécier la maison des Weasley mais Drago n'était pas pareil. Il avait grandi entouré de luxe et de plus, il savait que ça n'empêchait aucunement une demeure d'être chaleureuse. Cependant, une fois encore, il évita soigneusement de dire le fond de sa pensée.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la clôture et attendirent jusqu'à ce que la matriarche arrive à eux. Elle demanda à Harry les circonstances de leur rencontre et se détendit après qu'il ait donné la bonne réponse.

\- Oh Harry, mon chéri, je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Voici donc l'ami dont m'a parlé Ron, dit-elle en se tournant vers Drago. Mon fils m'a un peu parlé de toi. Il m'a dit que tu étais à Poufsouffle et que tu t'appelais Adalbert.

Par Salazar, Drago allait tuer Ronald Weasley… et Harry aussi, qui se retenait à grand peine de rire de l'imbécilité de son meilleur ami.

\- Bonjour Madame, répondit celui-ci en tâchant de se montrer moins froid qu'à l'ordinaire et surtout, de ne pas montrer son mécontentement.

Lui un Poufsouffle ?! Et sérieusement, Adalbert ?

\- Bonjour. Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer, dit-elle ouvrant la clôture.

Elle étreignit brièvement le Serpentard qui s'en sentit très mal à l'aise et en offrit une beaucoup plus étouffante au Gryffondor.

\- Je vous ai préparé la chambre de Bill, il dort chez Fred et George ce soir sinon, nous n'aurions pas eu assez de place pour tout le monde, expliqua Molly. Vous dormez ensemble, il me semble ? Enfin, je veux dire… vous êtes un couple, non ?

Drago n'aurait pas su dire qui était le plus gêné à cet instant précis, son amant ou la matriarche.

\- Oui, c'est ça mais si cela vous dérange…, commença Harry.

\- Par Merlin, non ! Vous n'êtes plus des enfants et je vis avec mon temps. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, vous n'attendez plus le mariage pour partager un lit ! Non, c'est juste que c'est étrange d'aborder ce sujet avec toi. Je te revois encore tout timide en train de me demander comment rejoindre la voie 9 3/4… Bref, ce n'était que de la nostalgie, expliqua Madame Weasley.

Harry se contenta de lui adresser un sourire gêné et Drago de regarder autour de lui alors qu'ils avançaient vers la maison.

\- Nous t'avons organisé une petite soirée pour fêter ta majorité ce soir. Nous aurions aimé faire plus mais avec le mariage demain…

\- Je me doute, Molly, et ce sera parfait. Je n'aurais pas voulu plus de toute façon et même ça, vous n'étiez pas obligés avec tout le travail que vous devez avoir pour organiser le mariage de Bill et Fleur…

\- Mais non, mais non, mon chéri. Je l'ai fait avec plaisir. Dix-sept ans, c'est important dans la vie d'un sorcier !

A l'intérieur, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Drago fut présenté sous son nom d'emprunt à l'aîné de la fratrie qui se marierait demain ainsi qu'à sa fiancée qu'il reconnut comme la championne de Beauxbâtons lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers. Il reconnut aussi les jumeaux. Il fut présenté au Dragonologiste qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie et enfin, aux parents et à la sœur de la future mariée.

Il devait avouer que l'ambiance qui régnait chez les Weasley était très chaleureuse, c'était un peu trop exubérant à son goût mais plaisant malgré tout.

\- Adi, mon ami ! s'exclama Weasley en venant jusqu'à lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà, le rouquin l'étreignait.

\- Alors, tu aimes ton nouveau toi ? chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du Serpentard.

\- Tout se paye Weasley, se contenta de répondre Drago, tout bas.

Il vit Granger et Harry échanger un regard mi amusé mi exaspéré et Weasley, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air apeuré par sa menace, mais au contraire encore plus fier de sa bêtise.

Le reste de la journée passa dans la bonne humeur même si Drago préféra rester en retrait. Il n'était pas habitué à de telles réunions de famille et les moments où ses parents avaient organisé des soirées, cela avait plus ressemblé à des bals mondains et guindés qu'à autre chose.

En début de soirée, l'exubérante famille fut rejointe par Lupin, un de leurs anciens professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et son épouse qu'on lui présenta sous le nom de Tonks. Cela fit immédiatement réagir Drago. Il se souvenait que sa mère lui avait parlé de sa sœur ainée qui était partie pour se marier à un Né-Moldu du nom de Ted Tonks. La jeune femme devait certainement être sa cousine.

Après le couple, Hagrid les rejoignit et Molly s'excusa une fois de plus auprès d'Harry de ne pas avoir pu organiser mieux. Elle expliqua aussi que certaines autres personnes auraient aimé être présentes mais que des obligations liées à l'Ordre les en avaient empêché. Une fois de plus, le Gryffondor tranquillisa la matriarche, il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

C'était dans ce genre de moment que Drago trouvait flagrantes les différences entre son amant et lui. Harry était si simple, si facile à satisfaire, tandis que lui… Lui, il était presque son exact opposé. Il avait toujours poussé ses parents à inviter toutes les personnes qui faisaient partie de leur entourage car, au plus il y avait de monde, au plus il aurait de cadeaux.

Drago se demanda si, en dehors du contexte de la guerre, dans une vie calme et bien rangée, Harry et lui pourraient s'entendre. Au final, c'était la peur, la pression et les hormones d'adolescents en folie qui les avaient rapprochés. Certes, ils avaient appris à s'apprécier mais Drago ne savait pas dire si cela suffirait une fois le calme revenu. Après tout, ils avaient passé des années à se mépriser…

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Harry, soucieux.

\- Oui, oui, répondit Drago en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

\- On passe tous dehors pour le repas, expliqua le Gryffondor en lui tendant la main.

En effet, Drago se rendit compte qu'ils étaient seuls dans le salon.

\- Je t'embrasserais bien mais… C'est étrange, avec ton apparence actuelle, j'aurais presque l'impression de t'être infidèle, confia le Survivant.

\- Je savais bien qu'il n'y avait que mon apparence qui t'intéressait, s'amusa Drago.

\- En même temps, tu as des fesses parfaites, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, déclenchant des frissons au Serpentard.

\- Je me languis d'être dans la chambre pour que tu en profites, le provoqua Drago de la même façon.

Il serait inutile qu'il prenne le polynectar pour la nuit. Après tout, ils seraient seuls, Harry et lui et il n'aurait qu'à régler une alarme pour en prendre avant de se mêler aux autres.

Un appel de Ron, à l'extérieur, les fit réagir. Ensemble, ils sortirent et s'installèrent. Une fois de plus, Drago resta en retrait tout le long du repas, participant juste lorsqu'on lui parlait mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il en profitait pour regarder son amant. Celui-ci avait un sourire sincère et sa voix était pleine d'entrain. Il était heureux, cela se voyait. En cet instant, le Gryffondor ne pensait pas à la guerre ni à ce qui les attendait. Il profitait simplement de fêter ses dix-sept ans et Drago en était content.

Malheureusement, tout fut gâché par l'arrivée d'un patronus annonçant que le Ministre de la Magie était en route. En effet, moins de deux minutes plus tard, il arriva, accompagné du patriarche. On pouvait clairement voir au visage de Monsieur Weasley qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter de le faire venir.

Rufus Scrimgeour demanda au trio de le suivre à l'intérieur afin qu'ils discutent en privé. Plusieurs personnes autour de la table montrèrent clairement leur désaccord mais déjà, Harry, Weasley et Granger le suivaient. Drago n'aimait clairement pas être séparé de son amant mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Autant, les Weasley n'avaient pas cherché à vérifier les dires du trio sur l'identité d'emprunt de Drago, autant, il doutait que le Ministre fasse la même chose surtout que lui, il avait très facilement accès aux listes des élèves scolarisés à Poudlard.

Cela ne dura pas très longtemps et le Serpentard regarda le Ministre partir l'air très en colère. Quoi qu'il se soit passé à l'intérieur, l'homme n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Les trois jeunes gens rejoignirent la table et expliquèrent le pourquoi de leur entretien avec Rufus Scrimgeour. Drago s'étonna dans un premier temps que Dumbledore ait laissé quelque chose à Weasley et Granger avant de se dire qu'il devait avoir ses raisons et qu'elles ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Il fut outré, comme beaucoup d'autres convives, lorsqu'il entendit que le Ministre de la Magie avait osé menacer Harry de sa baguette.

Puis, finalement, le sujet se tarit et le gâteau fut dégusté. Malgré les efforts des uns et des autres, l'ambiance ne retrouva pas sa chaleur d'avant l'interruption et la matriarche déclara rapidement qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Drago alla prendre une douche rapide et pénétra dans la chambre que Harry lui avait montrée un peu plus tôt. Elle était très simple et encore une fois, loin de ses goûts, mais elle ferait l'affaire pour le temps d'une nuit. Son amant le laissa seul pour se laver à son tour et Drago retrouva son apparence avant son retour.

Avec un sourire, il ôta tous ses vêtements et attendit Harry, qui revint deux minutes plus tard. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Drago écarta les couvertures et laissa son amant le détailler avec un sourire tout autant satisfait que lubrique.

\- Mon pyjama était devenu trop petit, expliqua Drago.

\- Bien sûr et lui redonner sa taille initiale grâce à la magie aurait été trop compliqué, s'amusa Harry.

\- Oui, tu sais, j'ai un peu bu ce soir, il vaut mieux éviter ce genre d'expérience.

En s'esclaffant, Harry dénoua le nœud qu'il avait fait à son peignoir, l'ouvrit et le laissa glisser au sol, se retrouvant aussi nu que l'autre homme. Il rejoignit ensuite le lit par le bas et déposa des baisers tout le long de la jambe de Drago. Ensuite, il frotta son nez contre son érection naissante, reprit ses baisers, cette fois le long du torse, du cou et du visage de son amant. Drago n'avait pu que frissonner tout le long de ce délicieux traitement.

\- Tu m'avais manqué, avoua Harry avant d'embrasser ses lèvres avec tendresse.

\- Je ne t'ai pas lâché de la journée, fit remarquer Drago en caressant la nuque du Gryffondor.

\- Oui mais il y avait tout le monde et en plus, tu n'étais pas vraiment toi… Enfin, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire demain, expliqua le Gryffondor.

\- Qui sait, peut-être que ça ne me dérangera pas, moi ! La diversité, ça peut être intéressant, le provoqua-t-il.

Harry, qui était en train de taquiner les tétons de Drago à l'aide de sa bouche et de ses doigts pinça l'un d'eux en guise de vengeance mais ne répondit rien.

Impatient, Drago inversa leur position et prit les commandes. Sans perdre de temps, il alla jusqu'au sexe déjà dressé d'Harry et le prit entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il présentait deux de ses doigts devant la bouche de son amant.

\- Impatient ? se moqua le Survivant après avoir léché l'index et le majeur du Serpentard.

\- Comme souvent, répondit Drago, sans honte.

Il le prépara rapidement mais avec application, n'ayant aucune envie de le blesser. Ensuite, il le pénétra doucement et une fois complètement enfoui en lui, il soupira de bien-être.

\- Voilà, maintenant, je peux prendre mon temps, lâcha Drago en se laissant aller sur le torse d'Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas désagréable, répondit le Gryffondor en caressant le dos de l'autre homme.

\- J'espère bien ! s'outra Drago en se redressant pour voir l'air amusé de son amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et le jeune homme commença à aller et venir doucement mais profondément. Les étreintes de ce genre étaient très rares et elles venaient toujours de Drago, jusqu'à présent en tout cas. Harry avait toujours tendance à se laisser emporter par son désir et Drago ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les sommets du plaisir ensemble, Drago se laissa aller sur le côté et après avoir laissé son amant les nettoyer d'un sort. Après seulement, il prit Harry contre lui et posa un baiser sur son front. En cet instant, il était terrifié et il ne voulait pas que cela se voit.

Il avait peur que quelque chose tourne mal à cause de la guerre mais comme plus tôt dans la journée, il avait également peur de ce qu'il se passerait si par miracle tout finissait bien. Quelle serait sa vie dans un monde débarrassé du Lord ? Est-ce qu'Harry en ferait toujours partie ?

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre !

Bon, on a un Drago plein de doute, un Ron qui profite de la situation pour embêter Drago... Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

La semaine prochaine nous serons de pdv d'Harry et ils seront encore au Terrier.

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous remercie.

Bizzz.


	39. Chapter 39

**Coucou,**

 **Désolé pour le jour de retard mais j'ai eu un gros soucis d'Internet.**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **Gros bisous.**

* * *

Mimily : Hihi, il fallait bien qu'il se venge un peu XD Oui, les inquiètudes de Drago sont légitimes. Puis ça aurait trop facile s'il ne s'inquiètait pas XD Je te remercie et te dis à très vite.

* * *

 **Chapitre 39**

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et tâtonna pour chercher ses lunettes et sa baguette, le tout posé sur la table de nuit à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Il y a encore quelques secondes, il dormait profondément et un hurlement l'avait brutalement tiré du sommeil. Y avait-il une attaque ?

\- Par Merlin !

Cette fois, il reconnut parfaitement la voix de Molly. Elle semblait affolée.

\- Molly, que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Harry.

Cependant, il eut vite fait de comprendre la raison de toute cette agitation une fois ses lunettes sur son nez. Molly était tétanisée à l'entrée de la chambre et son regard était braqué sur Drago qui avait encore sa véritable apparence. Apparemment, lui aussi avait été réveillé de la même façon qu'Harry.

Harry comprit que Molly avait dû venir pour les réveiller et avait reconnu Drago. Elle avait dû croire pendant quelques instants que le fils Malefoy était venu pour s'en prendre au Survivant avant de se raisonner. Après tout, il n'aurait pas pu passer les protections de la maison sans alerter qui que ce soit et même s'il l'avait fait, il ne se serait pas remis tranquillement au lit après.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard et Harry devina que son amant n'avait pas plus d'idées que lui pour les tirer de ce mauvais pas. De plus, ils pouvaient entendre des bruits de pas précipités venir de l'étage et d'autres qui montaient les escaliers. Nul doute que les cris de Molly avaient alerté toute la maisonnée et que la situation serait encore plus embarrassante d'ici quelques instants.

\- Maman, que se passe-t-il ?

Harry reconnut la voix angoissée de Charlie et la matriarche fut poussée pour lui laisser place. Il fut très vite rejoint par Arthur, les jumeaux, les parents Delacour, Gabrielle, Bill et Fleur, Ginny et enfin Ron et Hermione.

\- Oh, ce garçon ne ressemble pas à celui que nous avons vu hier, fit remarquer le père de Fleur.

Sa femme lui jeta un regard affligé en secouant doucement la tête avant de prendre les choses en main.

\- Bien, cela ne semble pas être un danger, alors nous ferions mieux de laisser les occupants de cette maison gérer ça.

Les parents ainsi que leurs deux filles quittèrent la pièce. Gabrielle parce que sa mère lui avait pris la main et Fleur, parce qu'elle devait juger avoir assez à faire pour en plus perdre du temps avec cette histoire.

\- Harry, explique-nous, reprit Molly, presque suppliante.

\- Je…

\- Maman, je pense qu'Harry serait beaucoup plus à l'aise pour parler si tu lui laissais le temps de s'habiller, et si cela se faisait dans un autre endroit que la chambre, intervint Ron.

Cela détourna complètement l'attention de la matriarche qui se tourna vers son fils, énervée.

\- Tu savais ?!

\- Oui, maman, répondit le jeune homme, penaud.

Molly souffla et Ron se ratatina contre le mur avant que, finalement, la matriarche ne se tourne de nouveau vers Harry.

\- Bien, préparez-vous tous les deux et rejoignez-nous dans le salon. Rapidement.

Le ton était loin de la chaleur à laquelle Harry était habitué mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il regarda chacun des Weasley quitter la pièce avec soulagement et une fois seuls, il se tourna vers Drago avec un regard d'excuse.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce réveil et je suis désolé pour ce qui s'annonce.

\- Ne le sois pas, Potter, je crois que j'ai dû désactiver l'alarme sans m'en rendre compte ou alors, je ne l'ai même pas enclenchée, je ne me souviens plus…

\- Potter ?

Drago soupira et se leva du lit.

\- Désolé ce sont les vieilles habitudes, j'ai toujours tendance à t'appeler ainsi quand je suis en colère ou simplement stressé, expliqua Drago.

\- Et là, tu es stressé ou en colère ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Stressé.

Soulagé, Harry se leva et alla enlacer son amant qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Ils échangèrent un baiser rapide avant de se préparer et de descendre. Harry n'avait aucune envie de traîner car il savait que ça risquait d'accroître la colère de Molly. Par la porte ouverte, il trouva la famille au complet installée à la table de la cuisine. Une fois encore, les Delacour n'étaient pas là, probablement dans une autre pièce de la maison avec Fleur.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait avec le fils Malefoy ! Cette famille… Merlin…, se lamenta Molly.

Harry décida de ne pas pénétrer dans la pièce pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient et Drago sembla très bien comprendre ses intentions puisqu'il s'arrêta juste derrière lui.

\- Madame Weasley, si je peux me permettre, Drago n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'on a pu dire jusqu'à présent. Je peux même assurer qu'il est plutôt sympathique après avoir dû passer pas mal de temps avec lui…

\- Oh Hermione, ma chérie, je t'en prie… Ron m'a raconté toutes les réflexions qu'il a pu faire et tous les coups bas durant les années précédentes. Je refuse de croire qu'il ait pu changer en un claquement de doigts. Enfin, pas sans arrière-pensées en tout cas…

Le jeune homme décida qu'il en avait assez entendu et qu'il était temps de se manifester. Au fond, les craintes de Molly n'étaient pas injustifiées, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit méfiante, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser parler ainsi de Drago.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, suivi de Drago, et s'installa à la table, face aux autres Weasley. Il avait presque l'impression d'être face à un jury et quelque part, c'était un peu le cas. Il allait devoir défendre son point de vue tout en prenant une part de responsabilité. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire venir Drago sous une autre identité. Il aurait dû être honnête avec ces gens qui l'avaient toujours considéré comme l'un des leurs.

Sans attendre, Harry commença à raconter comment les choses s'étaient passées. Son obligation de suivre des cours de soutien donnés par Drago, leurs affrontements, les débuts de leur relation, la naissance des sentiments… Il raconta tout sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. Il y avait des choses que les Weasley ne voudraient certainement pas savoir et encore d'autres qu'Harry ne souhaitait pas approfondir.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti, conclut-il après son récit.

Le jeune homme attendit que quelqu'un prenne la parole, il était persuadé que ce serait Molly qui le ferait mais fut surpris lorsque ce fut Charlie qui le fit.

\- Bon, ça va, il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un fléreur. Certes, tu nous as caché qui il était, mais avec la guerre et… le fait que ça soit un Malefoy, ça peut se comprendre. Tu voulais éviter… Bah ça justement. On ne se connaît pas tant que ça, surtout comparé à tous les autres membres de ma famille, mais justement, ils m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi, surtout Ron, et si tu as décidé que tu ne nous faisais courir aucun risque en le faisant entrer chez nous, je te fais confiance, décréta-t-il.

En effet, Harry ne le connaissait presque pas en dehors des récits de Ron et des quelques moments où Charlie avait fait le déplacement depuis la Roumanie, mais il lui était très reconnaissant de son intervention.

Le Gryffondor remarqua que son petit-ami se sentait gêné et il n'en fut pas étonné. Il aurait peut-être dû lui proposer de rester à l'étage le temps qu'il règle tout ça plutôt que de le laisser entendre tout ce qui allait se dire.

Enfin non, Drago n'aurait sans doute pas accepté. Il n'était peut-être pas très à l'aise mais il saurait certainement faire la part des choses. Après tout, leur relation avait très bien évolué mais il avait fallu du temps pour ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que sa situation avec une famille qu'il a longtemps méprisée s'arrange d'un coup de baguette magique… S'il le voulait vraiment, d'ailleurs. Harry n'avait aucun doute sur les sentiments du Serpentard à son égard, ses actes parlaient d'eux-mêmes, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était prêt à accepter tout son entourage.

\- Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire et je sais de Ron et d'Hermione que tu ne veux rien nous dire, mais crois-tu qu'il soit sage de rester auprès de lui ? s'enquit Arthur avec hésitation.

\- Il a toute ma confiance, assura Harry en prenant la main du Serpentard.

\- C'est quand même un comble que tu ne veuilles rien nous dire à nous, ta famille, mais que lui sache tout, intervint Ginny.

\- Si je ne peux rien vous dire ce n'est en aucun cas une question de confiance mais un besoin de discrétion. Moins il y a de personnes qui sont au courant, au mieux c'est. Drago est dans la confidence car…

Harry se retourna vers son amant pour avoir son accord. Il ne pouvait pas parler de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour en arriver là car c'était surtout l'histoire de son amant.

Celui-ci sembla comprendre ce que demandait silencieusement le Gryffondor car il prit la parole pour expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry fut stupéfait par l'honnêteté du jeune homme, il ne cacha rien de sa situation, de son implication. Le Gryffondor eut un instant l'impression de remonter à quelques semaines, au moment où Drago lui avait révélé tout ça.

Aujourd'hui, le Serpentard ne semblait pas aussi nerveux qu'à l'époque et Harry comprit bien que c'était parce qu'il se foutait totalement que les Weasley le rejettent contrairement à la peur qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il le lui avait révélé.

Les Weasley l'écoutèrent avec attention et sans l'interrompre, même si Harry eut l'impression que Molly avait failli le faire à quelques reprises.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir en vous disant que je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime qui n'a agi que pour rendre son père fier de lui. Il y a de ça, en partie, c'est vrai, mais je ne nie pas celui que j'ai été. Mon éducation ne justifie pas les coups que j'ai pu faire ces dernières années ou ce que j'ai pu dire. Je ne cherche pas votre approbation ni même votre pardon.

Harry admira une fois de plus l'honnêteté de Drago. Il admira aussi son aplomb et sa capacité à paraître assuré alors qu'il sentait sa main s'accrocher désespérément à lui.

\- Je suis venu ici parce que je ne voulais pas qu'Harry s'éloigne de moi. Non pas que je pensais qu'il serait particulièrement en danger ici mais les risques sont partout en ces temps et malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, je tiens réellement à lui. J'ai fait des erreurs, des choses que je regrette sincèrement mais je les ai confiées à Harry et il me les a pardonnées ou du moins, il les a acceptées. Cela me suffit largement. Je tiens toutefois à vous présenter mes excuses pour être venu ici sous une autre apparence et pour avoir entraîné Harry dans ce mensonge.

Le silence plana un long moment, chacun réfléchissant à ce que Drago venait de dire et surtout aux réactions qu'ils devaient avoir. Finalement, ce fut Molly qui réagit le plus vite en demandant à tout le monde de quitter la pièce, sauf à son mari.

\- Pas toi, Harry, j'aimerais que tu restes, précisa-t-elle alors que le jeune homme venait de se lever.

Le Gryffondor vit sa meilleure amie entraîner Drago avec elle et partir. Une fois seuls, Molly lança un sortilège sur la porte pour empêcher qu'on les écoute.

\- Es-tu sûr de toi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il n'y avait plus vraiment de désapprobation dans sa voix, juste un besoin d'être rassurée.

\- Je l'aime, Molly, et j'en ai été le premier choqué lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte mais c'est ainsi. Pourtant, malgré mes sentiments pour lui, je peux vous promettre que je ne suis pas aveuglé. Je le vois tel qu'il est. Il est loin d'être parfait mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais… je confierais ma vie à Drago.

Et c'était vrai. Depuis le moment où il l'avait surpris dans les toilettes en train de pleurer, Harry savait qu'il le connaissait vraiment, ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés. Depuis lors, il savait dire s'il jouait la comédie ou s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il faisait ou disait. Comme lorsqu'il avait parlé avec tant d'assurance aux Weasley alors qu'il était loin de la ressentir.

Il savait aussi que Drago était loin d'être aussi mauvais qu'il l'avait pensé pendant des années. Son amant n'était pas un ange mais il était très loin du démon. Il était un être humain, tout simplement, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, ses erreurs, ses failles… Il était comme il était, mais Harry l'aimait, sincèrement.

\- Alors je vais me fier à ton jugement et te faire confiance… Comme toi, tu aurais dû nous faire confiance, déclara Molly presque peinée.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra.

\- J'avais peur que vous le rejetiez, peur de vous décevoir par rapport à mon choix, peur… J'ai des tas de mauvaises excuses, en fait, mais je crois que le mieux que je puisse faire c'est de vous demander pardon. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Arthur lui offrit un sourire rassurant et Molly finit par lâcher un soupir.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je ne suis pas déçue mais je te comprends. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec ce qu'a dit Charlie. Aussi, je propose que nous n'en parlions plus. Quant à lui, eh bien, peut-être que nous aurons l'occasion de faire mieux connaissance après la guerre et de mettre nos aprioris de côté.

Même s'il était rassuré de savoir que les deux parents Weasley ne lui en voulaient pas, son cœur se serra une fois de plus, justement parce qu'ils lui pardonnaient aussi facilement. Comment en était-il arrivé à penser que mentir à ces gens si généreux et si ouverts était la meilleure solution ? A croire que le goût du secret de Dumbledore avait déteint sur lui…

Harry rejoignit Drago dans la chambre qu'ils avaient partagée cette nuit et lui raconta ce qu'il en avait résulté sans entrer dans les détails. Le Serpentard ne chercha pas à creuser et le Gryffondor lui en fut reconnaissant. Là, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était assister au mariage pour ensuite pouvoir partir et se mettre à la recherche du médaillon.

Voyant la matinée déjà bien avancée, Harry se préparera et redescendit en compagnie de Drago. Ils mangèrent sur le pouce avec des sandwiches, Molly n'ayant pas le temps de se mettre aux fourneaux avec le mariage qui aurait lieu d'ici quelques heures seulement.

La maison semblait en effervescence et chacun était mis à contribution. Même Drago se retrouva sous le chapiteau pour aligner les chaises. Peu avant l'arrivée des invités, les deux jeunes hommes remontèrent pour prendre le polynectar. Même si maintenant, les Weasley savaient pour Drago, il valait mieux éviter que tout le monde le voie. Sa présence serait difficile à expliquer et potentiellement dangereuse.

\- Par Salazar, mon vœu est exaucé ! s'exclama soudainement Drago en regardant Harry.

\- Quoi ? Quel vœu ? interrogea Harry sans comprendre.

\- Celui que ton apparence soit encore plus repoussante que la mienne ! Tu es vraiment laid ! s'esclaffa Drago.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le miroir. En fait, il ne se trouvait pas si vilain que ça. Il était roux, des yeux bleus et un corps un peu rond, mais ça le changeait de son corps un peu trop maigre.

\- Apparemment, ils veulent me faire passer pour un cousin éloigné et je trouve que ça va…

\- Tu es roux !

\- J'aime bien les roux, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ah oui ? demanda Drago sans parvenir à masquer sa contrariété.

\- Avoue que Charlie est plutôt pas mal et Percy, malgré ses airs coincé…

C'était de la pure provocation. Harry n'avait jamais pensé à un Weasley de cette manière et s'il l'avait fait, Percy aurait été la dernière personne qui aurait pu lui plaire, mais il voulait embêter Drago. En fait, en dehors de Drago, il n'avait jamais eu d'attirance pour la gent masculine.

\- Tu essais de me rendre jaloux là ? s'enquit le Serpentard.

\- Peut-être bien.

\- Arrête ça, je ne peux pas te prouver à quel point tu es à moi pour le moment, répondit Drago en se rapprochant.

\- Pourquoi donc ? s'amusa Harry.

\- Parce qu'il est hors de question que je me tape un roux, répondit-il en chuchotant tout contre son oreille.

Harry frissonna en imaginant ce qu'ils auraient fait avec leurs vraies apparences et recula, frustré.

\- Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, se moqua Drago avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Harry le suivit en rouspétant et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sous le chapiteau, ils se rendirent compte que pas mal de monde était déjà arrivé. Fred et George les placèrent à côté de Ron et d'Hermione qui étaient en train de discuter. Apparemment, la tante Muriel – qu'Harry ne connaissait pas – avait fait des réflexions désagréables sur les chevilles d'Hermione et son meilleur ami la rassurait d'une façon bizarrement adroite vu son tact habituel.

Harry fut époustouflé par la beauté de Fleur et par la cérémonie qu'il avait trouvé assez émouvante. Certes, pas au point d'en pleurer comme Molly, mais tout de même. La réception fut aussi très réussie avec la première danse des mariés et le buffet, mais Harry n'avait qu'une hâte : que tout ça se termine.

Il était vraiment très heureux pour Bill et Fleur et il espérait qu'ils seraient heureux très longtemps ensemble mais il y avait beaucoup à faire.

\- Je vais aux toilettes, le prévint doucement Drago.

Harry acquiesça et fit un pas pour le suivre mais celui-ci le regarda, moqueur.

\- C'est bon, Potter, je peux la tenir tout seul.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel autant à cause de l'utilisation de son nom que pour la note d'humour déplorable qu'il venait de faire.

En temps normal, il n'était pas du genre à suivre Drago comme son ombre mais là, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis le début de la réception et perdre Drago de vue ne lui plaisait clairement pas. Cependant, comme il ne voulait pas donner de nouvelles façons à son petit-ami de se payer sa tête, il ne dit rien et le laissa partir.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour qu'Harry regrette de ne pas avoir insisté. Quand un patronus en forme de lynx se matérialisa au milieu de la salle en annonçant avec la voix de Kingsley que le Ministère était tombé, que le Ministre de la Magie était mort et que les Mangemorts arrivaient, Harry sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter Drago d'une semelle.

Alors qu'il commençait déjà à se frayer un chemin pour tenter de rejoindre son amant, la main d'Hermione se posa sur son bras.

\- Harry, il faut qu'on y aille, dit-elle avec affolement.

\- Mais… Drago…

\- Harry, tu ne pourras pas le rejoindre, les Mangemorts sont déjà là, tu entends les sorts… S'ils te trouvent ici, nous sommes tous finis, insista Hermione avec précipitation. De plus, il faut que tu nous fasses entrer au Square. Drago, lui, saura nous y rejoindre.

Après un dernier regard vers l'extérieur, Harry soupira et se rendit aux arguments raisonnables de sa meilleure amie. Tous les trois ensembles, ils transplanèrent pour le Square.

* * *

 **Et voilà, pour ce chapitre !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé ?**

 **La réaction de Molly ? le fait qu'ils se fassent surprendre ? Et cette fin ?**

 **La semaine prochaine nous serons du PDV de Drago et inutile de vous dire ce qu'il vous attend je suppose ?**

 **Je vous remercie et vous fait de gros bisous !**


	40. Chapter 40

**Coucou tout le monde et encore pardon pour le retard...**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mon chéri et donc, hier, j'étais en course et en préparation pour aujourd'hui. Là, je vous laisse ses quelques mots et le chapitre en ultra vitesse avant que les invités n'arrivent XD**

 **Je suis aussi désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews comme je le fais d'habitude mais comme dis juste au dessus, je vous poste le chapitre en coup de vent et donc, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre cette semaine. Sachez cependant que je les ai toutes lu et apprécié à leur juste valeur. Vous êtes géniaux. Et surtout, ne pensez pas que je vais prendre pour habitude de ne pas vous répondre, ça restera exceptionnel ;)**

 **Vous êtes beaucoup à penser que Drago va en vouloir à Harry d'être parti, alors je vous laisse découvrir si vous aviez raison ou tort.**

 **Gros bisous à tous et à toutes et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40**

* * *

Drago s'apprêtait à sortir la flasque contenant le Polynectar lorsqu'il entendit des cris et des bruits de combats venant de l'extérieur. Sans attendre, il sortit des toilettes et hésita entre deux options. Retourner sous le chapiteau était clairement inconscient, il ferait mieux de tenter de transplaner immédiatement, aucune protection ne devait plus être active à présent. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas partir avant d'être certain qu'Harry se trouvait en sécurité.

Contre toute logique, il commença à prendre le chemin du chapiteau, baguette sortie, prêt au combat lorsqu'une main l'attrapa sèchement par l'épaule.

\- Où croyez-vous aller comme ça espèce d'inconscient ?! En plus, vous n'avez pas repris votre Polynectar ! Vous commencez à reprendre votre apparence.

Drago fut tout de suite rassuré en reconnaissant la voix de Maugrey mais beaucoup moins en se sentant grandir. D'ici quelques secondes, il serait tout à fait reconnaissable et donc, une cible de choix pour les attaquants.

\- Je dois trouver Harry, répondit Drago en tentant de se dégager.

\- Il est parti avec Granger et Weasley, vous devez partir aussi.

\- Comment puis-je savoir que vous ne me dites pas ça juste pour que je transplane ? demanda le blond, méfiant.

\- Par Godric, on n'a pas le temps de discuter là ! J'ai vu Potter partir avec les deux autres et je les ai entendu débattre. Apparemment, Potter est aussi idiot que vous puisque lui non plus ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit sans vous avoir trouvé avant. Heureusement, Granger a su le raisonner mais, le connaissant, il doit être en train de se battre pour repartir à votre recherche. Alors que voulez-vous ? Douter et tous nous mettre en danger ou m'écouter ?

Tandis que Drago s'apprêtait à répondre, un sort fusa à quelques centimètres de sa tête et Maugrey l'empoigna pour le mettre hors d'atteinte.

\- Malefoy, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! cria-t-il.

Drago hésitait, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça en laissant Maugrey aux prises avec plusieurs ennemis. Il n'était peut-être pas un exemple de courage mais l'homme tentait de le protéger, il était normal qu'il s'inquiète pour lui.

\- Par les quatre fondateurs, il ne me semblait pas que vous aviez tendance à jouer les héros ! De tout ce qui aurait pu déteindre sur vous venant de Potter, il aurait mieux valu que ça soit autre chose ! Partez maintenant, ordonna Maugrey.

Alors qu'il s'était enfin décidé à obéir à l'ancien Auror, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû rester et combattre. Non, il ne le pensait pas, peut-être même qu'il aurait dû partir dès que Maugrey le lui avait demandé la première fois. Ils étaient peut-être passé à l'attaque en le reconnaissant et si c'était le cas, sans lui, Maugrey n'aurait pas été dans l'obligation d'engager le combat…

C'est tremblant qu'il poussa la porte d'entrée du Square et entendit des éclats de voix en provenance du salon.

\- Il faut que j'y retourne, Hermione, Drago est…

\- Non, tu ne peux pas ! Harry, j'espère vraiment qu'il va bien et qu'il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, mais y retourner n'arrangera rien. S'ils te voient là-bas, tu n'en repartiras pas vivant et ça n'aura servi à rien, tu comprends ?

Drago prit une profonde inspiration et refoula sa culpabilité et ses doutes pour afficher un air goguenard et un sourire en coin.

\- Elle a raison Potter, tu devrais l'écouter au lieu de vouloir jouer les héros, dit-il en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers lui et un immense soulagement se lut sur son visage, seulement, avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment réagir, Drago fut étreint, à sa plus grande surprise, par Granger. Elle s'écarta rapidement, gênée.

\- Hum, désolée… Je suis juste soulagée que tu sois là et… c'était dans l'euphorie du moment, bafouilla-t-elle en triturant ses mains sans regarder le Serpentard.

\- Allez Granger, je sais bien que tu m'apprécies, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, railla Drago. Merci d'avoir forcé Monsieur je-fonce-tête-baissée à partir et à ne pas revenir pour moi.

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer avec un petit sourire avant de s'écarter. Harry ne tarda pas à l'étreindre à son tour et Drago n'eut aucun souci à le serrer dans ses bras contrairement à quand Hermione l'avait fait. Il regarda distraitement Granger tirer Weasley hors de la pièce pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que…, commença Harry.

\- Je suis là, le rassura Drago en le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus que Harry, il n'avait pas besoin de faire le fier. Depuis que son petit-ami l'avait si bien écouté et si bien accepté alors qu'il lui avait tout révélé, il n'avait plus peur de se montrer dans un état de faiblesse. Il savait que quoi qu'il en soit, Harry ne se moquerait pas de lui et ne se servirait pas de ça pour lui faire du mal et il savait aussi qu'il ne le prendrait pas pour un fragile.

\- Lorsque je suis parti, Fol-œil affrontait plusieurs ennemis. Il m'a ordonné de partir et je l'ai laissé alors que…

Harry se recula et prit le visage de Drago en coupe, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait…, commença-t-il.

\- Si j'étais parti sans discuter dès le début, il n'aurait peut-être pas eu à engager le combat. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- Juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent, le patronus de Kingsley nous a averti que le Ministère était tombé et que Scrimgeour était mort. L'attaque venait autant des Mangemorts que du Ministère. Je pense que maintenant, ça ne fera plus aucune différence. Maugrey a voulu te protéger et il va sans doute très bien. S'il y en a bien un qui peut sortir vainqueur d'un affrontement contre plusieurs sorciers, c'est bien lui, assura Harry.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à parler, Harry l'en empêcha en reprenant.

\- Et si malheureusement il s'avérait que je me trompe et que le pire soit arrivé, ça ne serait pas de ta faute. D'ailleurs, s'ils sont venus directement interrompre le mariage, c'était pour me trouver, moi. S'il doit vraiment y avoir un fautif, c'est moi, conclut Harry en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

Cette fois, ce fut Drago qui força le Gryffondor à croiser son regard.

\- Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute. Au final, tout est de sa faute à _lui_. C'est _lui_ qui donne les ordres, c'est _lui_ qui a essayé de te tuer lorsque que tu n'étais qu'un bébé et c'est encore _lui_ qui a assassiné tes parents et de nombreuses autres personnes. Ne pense pas que tu es responsable de tous les malheurs du monde parce qu'un fou a décidé que tu devais mourir.

\- J'ai un peu du mal à le croire, mais… merci de me dire ça.

Drago l'enlaça tendrement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je serai là pour te le dire autant de fois que nécessaire jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ta petite tête, se moqua-t-il.

\- Ça me va.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau mais cette fois plus passionnément, si bien que Drago repoussa quelque peu Harry pour croiser son regard.

\- Si nous devons continuer, je pense qu'il serait bon qu'on aille dans une chambre. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que font Granger et Weasley mais quelque chose me dit qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas de nous trouver en pleine action.

Harry lui sourit, l'air un peu penaud.

\- Ne crois pas que je suis juste insensible à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer et à ce qu'il se passe peut-être encore mais j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais et te voilà… Je voudrais juste oublier quelques petites minutes tout le reste, tu comprends ?

Drago se contenta d'acquiescer tant les mots lui manquaient. Harry avait un tempérament de héros et il était toujours prêt à se jeter au-devant du danger. Cependant, là, c'était à lui qu'il pensait et ça lui montrait, une fois de plus, l'importance qu'il avait aux yeux de son amant.

Ils prirent les affaires qu'ils avaient déposées dans le hall la veille en arrivant et montèrent à l'étage. Drago prit soin de suivre Harry, ne sachant pas du tout dans quelle chambre aller. Il se trouva dans une pièce d'une assez belle taille mais ce fut la seule chose d'appréciable qu'il y trouva. C'était déjà mieux que ce qu'il avait pu trouver dans le reste de la maison d'ailleurs.

Toute la demeure semblait en ruines. Les papiers peints étaient décollés à de nombreux endroits, la poussière envahissait les lieux, la décoration était complétement dépassée voire inexistante à dans certaines pièces et il y régnait une atmosphère pesante. Drago n'aurait pas su dire si c'était à cause de l'état d'abandon dans lequel se trouvait la maison ou juste parce qu'il connaissait de réputation la famille qui avait vécu ici.

Cette chambre-là ne manquait clairement pas de décoration mais elle n'était pas du tout au goût de Drago. Le rouge était prédominant et beaucoup de photos de femmes en petites tenues, moldues qui plus est, en recouvraient les murs. Le lit semblait plutôt confortable bien que très poussiéreux.

Au final, comme pour le reste de ce qu'il avait vu dans le Square, il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de sortir sa baguette pour lancer un sort de dépoussiérage. Il vit Harry lancer un sort de nettoyage sur les draps, un à un, avant de refaire le lit.

\- Je sais que c'est loin d'être le grand luxe…, commença-t-il.

\- On s'en contentera le temps qu'il faudra.

Sans plus attendre, Drago se rapprocha et reprit les lèvres du Gryffondor. Même s'il n'avait rien dit, lui aussi avait eu vraiment peur que ça tourne mal et qu'ils ne puissent pas se retrouver. Là, il avait besoin de le sentir. Oui, ça avait quelque chose d'égoïste étant donné les circonstances, mais il avait toujours assumé ce trait de caractère.

Le Serpentard déshabilla son amant qui en fit de même et il le poussa sur le lit, le surplombant. Il fit peser son corps sur le sien et frotta son érection déjà bien dressée contre l'autre, leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

Drago se demanda un instant si ce serait toujours ainsi, ce besoin presque vital du corps d'Harry. Il espérait bien que oui, il aimait ces moments qu'ils partageaient, il aimait sentir son désir s'enflammer. Tant pis si ça voulait dire qu'il était accroc au corps de son amant.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le Gryffondor perdre patience et fut surpris lorsqu'il inversa leur position. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà, Harry l'entraînait dans un baiser brûlant. Il descendit ensuite ses lèvres le long de son corps mais, au lieu de lui faire une fellation, redressa sa tête et le regarda avec un air lubrique.

\- Retourne-toi, exigea-t-il.

Comme toujours dans ce genre de situation avec Harry, Drago obtempéra sans même chercher à poser des questions. Il sentit les mains du Gryffondor lui écarter les fesses et se crispa lorsqu'il sentit son souffle prêt de son entrée.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en tournant soudainement la tête.

\- J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose, répondit Harry avec un sourire que Drago jugea hautement excitant.

Il ne put empêcher un petit cri de lui échapper lorsqu'il sentit la langue chaude du Gryffondor se poser à l'entrée de son anus. Merlin, il n'avait jamais songé à une telle caresse. Bien sûr, lui, il s'était documenté et il savait que cela se faisait, mais il avait trouvé ça très…

En fait, il ne savait plus du tout les mots qu'il avait pensé la fois où il avait découvert ça dans les livres. Tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit en cet instant même c'était : excitant, inconvenant, intime, merveilleusement bon….

Il gémit encore plus fort quand il sentit les doigts de son amant le pénétrer alors que sa bouche remontait le long de son dos. Très vite, il sentit le corps d'Harry peser sur le sien tandis qu'il le préparait avec application.

\- C'est bon, Harry, viens, réclama le Serpentard.

Il sentit alors le sexe de son amant le pénétrer doucement tandis que son corps pesait toujours sur le sien. Il avait l'impression qu'Harry était partout, en lui, sur lui, sa bouche dans son cou et l'une de ses mains qui venait d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

Depuis que leur relation avait pris ce chemin, ils avaient fait l'amour un certain nombre de fois mais ça ne lui avait pas semblé aussi intime qu'en cet instant. Il avait l'impression qu'Harry voulait se lier à lui au maximum.

Il sentit son amant accélérer le rythme, sa main toujours entrelacée à la sienne. Drago savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps tant le plaisir était puissant.

\- Je t'aime, lui susurra Harry avant d'embrasser son oreille.

Ce mot eut sur Drago un effet dévastateur et il jouit dans un dernier gémissement tandis que son amant se laissait aller en lui.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger à tenter de reprendre leur respiration. Ils étaient transpirants, tremblants et épuisés.

Drago se sentait apaisé autant par rapport à son désir que par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée chez les Weasley. Il n'en revenait toujours pas du pouvoir qu'avait ses étreintes avec Harry sur lui…

Doucement, après avoir déposé un ultime baiser sur l'épaule de son amant, Harry roula sur le côté, libérant le Serpentard de son poids. Drago se tourna ensuite en direction du Gryffondor et lui adressa un sourire tendre comme il en donnait rarement.

\- Je… Je t'aime aussi, finit-il par dire.

C'était tellement étrange que, malgré le bond en avant qu'ils avaient fait dans leur relation, dire « je t'aime » lui semblait toujours aussi difficile. Harry lui caressa la joue avant de se lever et de sortir ses affaires de toilette. Envieux de pouvoir se laver également, le Serpentard en fit autant.

Il prit tout de même le temps de lancer un sort de nettoyage sur les draps qu'ils avaient salis et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Harry dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retournèrent dans leur lit, propres et épuisés et s'endormirent très rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla seul et en fut assez contrarié mais lorsqu'il trouva Harry dans la cuisine, occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner, il oublia très vite sa déception. Ils furent très vite rejoints par Granger et Weasley.

\- Ah, vieux ! Tu sais que tu es le meilleur ? demanda rhétoriquement le rouquin en avisant la table pleine de mets.

Il commença à se servir sous l'œil perplexe de Drago qui se demandait s'il allait vraiment réussir à tout engloutir ou s'il faisait des provisions pour le lendemain…

Alors qu'ils mangeaient tous les quatre, une alarme se mit soudain à résonner et Hermione se leva, sur le qui-vive.

\- Quelqu'un vient d'entrer ! J'ai placé des alarmes hier soir au cas où… au cas où le Fidelitas ne serait pas suffisant.

Drago trouva cela un peu idiot étant donné que le Gardien du Secret était bien en sécurité auprès d'eux mais il comprenait la démarche malgré tout.

\- C'est forcément Lupin, la calma Harry. Je lui ai donné le droit d'entrée le soir de mon anniversaire, pour qu'il puisse venir se réfugier ici ou tout simplement nous trouver en cas de besoin.

La jeune femme se détendit et, en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, leur ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pénétra dans la cuisine. Il accepta l'invitation à prendre part à leur petit déjeuner et raconta comment tout s'était terminé la veille.

\- Ta famille se porte bien, Ron. Les invités ont tous été interrogés, ils te cherchaient, Harry, mais comme personne en dehors de l'Ordre ne t'a vu sous ta véritable apparence, personne n'a rien pu divulguer sur quoi que ce soit.

\- Alors tout le monde va bien ? demanda Harry avec soulagement.

La mine affligée qu'afficha Lupin fut une réponse très claire à l'interrogation du Survivant.

\- Nous avons trouvé Alastor mort à l'intérieur du Terrier. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Les affrontements se sont déroulés à l'extérieur et ils se sont contenté d'utiliser des sorts de saucisson ou de ligotage, pour sauver les apparences, comme ils prétendaient agir au nom du Ministère… On suppose qu'ils ont profité du fait d'être à l'écart pour se débarrasser du combattant aguerri qu'il était…

A partir de là, Drago n'écouta plus un mot de ce que disait Lupin. Fol-œil était mort pour lui donner l'occasion de rejoindre Harry. Fol-œil était mort pour le protéger, lui, le fils d'un Mangemort.

Comme la veille, il se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait transplané immédiatement ou s'il était resté aux côtés de l'ancien Auror.

Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait pas partir dans cette direction. Nul doute que la culpabilité d'Harry serait déjà assez difficile à gérer, inutile de rajouter la sienne. Il avait fait ce que Maugrey lui avait demandé de faire et il ferait son possible pour qu'il ne se soit pas sacrifié pour rien.

* * *

Et voilà !

Eh non, pas de rancune de Drago mais au contraire, du soulagement. Il faut se dire que Drago aime sincérement Harry et que dans ces cas-là, je pense qu'il fait toujours passer les êtres aimé avant lui. Comme pour sa sixième année où il est prêt à tout pour sauver ses parents. Je ne le vois pas comme un héro. Il n'irait pas mettre sa vie en danger pour n'importe qui mais pour de rares personnes comme ses parents ou Harry, oui.

Etes vous déçu de la manière dont Drago réagit au départ des trois autres ?

Et Maugrey, vous vous y attendiez ?

La semaine prochaine, nous serons du pdv de Harry et nous aurons le début des recherches du médaillon.

Je vous remercie et encore une fois, pardon de ne pas vous avoir répondu mais promis, je ferais mieux vendredi prochain :)

Bonne semaine !


	41. Chapter 41

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je vous écris ces quelques lignes à côtés de mon ventilo à fond à presque une heure du matin ! Il fait une chaleur insupportable...**

 **Désolé d'être, une fois de plus, en retard mais je n'ai pas eu le courage d'allumer mon ordi de toute la journée.**

 **Bref, je ne vous retient pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41**

* * *

Après avoir raccompagné Lupin jusqu'à l'entrée, Harry prit quelques minutes pour rester seul et s'installa dans le canapé du salon. Après, il irait retrouver les autres et ils parleraient des Horcruxes. Il ferait part à Ron et Hermione de leur avancée concernant RAB et il demanderait à Kreattur s'il savait où le médaillon pouvait se trouver. Avec de la chance, le bijou faisait partie des objets qu'il avait réussi à dérober avant qu'ils ne soient jetés.

Cependant, là, tout de suite, il avait besoin de quelques instants pour penser au décès d'Alastor Maugrey. Lorsque Drago lui avait dit la veille dans quelle situation il avait laissé l'ancien Auror, Harry s'était dit qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, et il le pensait toujours, mais il avait vraiment cru que le vieux guerrier aurait survécu.

Apprendre aujourd'hui, après la nuit idyllique qu'il avait passée auprès de son petit-ami, la mort d'un homme qui l'avait protégé à plusieurs reprises était très difficile. En plus de la culpabilité habituelle qu'il avait déjà ressentie pour Sirius et pour Cédric, il en ressentait une toute nouvelle. Celle d'avoir pris du bon temps pendant que les autres se battaient, mourraient…

\- Faire abstinence n'aurait pas changé les choses, Harry.

Le susnommé releva précipitamment la tête pour tomber dans les prunelles grises de Drago.

\- Qu… Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? s'étonna le Gryffondor.

\- Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes aussi proches mais j'ai parfois l'impression de te connaître par cœur, expliqua le Serpentard en venant s'installer à ses côtés. Même si on en a discuté hier, tu te sens coupable parce qu'ils sont venus pour te trouver et, en plus, tu regrettes d'avoir pris ton pied alors que Fol-Œil est mort.

\- Oui, tu as parfaitement bien résumé mes tourments, merci, marmonna Harry.

Il était contrarié que son amant voie si clair en lui mais surtout, contrarié qu'il parle de ça avec autant de légèreté. Il enviait parfois son calme à toute épreuve mais il trouvait que là, c'était presque insultant. Un homme était mort et eux…

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la main de son petit-ami qui serra la sienne.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi insensible que tu sembles le penser. C'est juste que… nous sommes en vie et je ne vois pas bien ce que ça aurait changé si on avait passé la nuit à pleurer ou à s'inquiéter. Sans oublier que la nuit dernière, nous n'étions sûrs de rien…

\- Je crois que je m'en veux parce que je sais que ça n'aurait certainement rien changé si j'avais su qu'il était mort. Hier, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais et je n'avais jamais été aussi terrifié de ma vie, Drago. La vérité, c'est que j'ai du mal à me reconnaître depuis toi, avoua Harry sans parvenir à regarder l'autre homme dans les yeux.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que c'est de ma faute ? demanda froidement le Serpentard.

\- Quelque part, oui.

Drago se tendit et s'apprêtait à se lever mais Harry serra son poignet pour l'empêcher de le faire.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, pardon. Ce n'est pas de ta faute dans le sens où tu n'as rien fait pour ça, mais… C'est difficile à expliquer. Je ne sais pas comment le faire sans passer pour une guimauve, expliqua Harry avec un rire nerveux.

\- Tu es une guimauve, Potter, tu as beau tout faire pour le cacher, on le sait tous les deux, alors dis ce que tu as à dire, je n'en parlerai à personne, railla Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais prit également une profonde inspiration. De toute façon, le jeune homme ne le laisserait plus tranquille avant qu'il lâche le morceau.

\- Je n'ai jamais été égoïste, enfin, je crois… Sauf qu'hier, pendant que j'étais ici et que j'ignorais où toi, tu étais, j'étais déterminé à venir te retrouver. Je savais que si je le faisais, je me mettrais en danger, non seulement moi mais aussi Ron et Hermione parce que je sais très bien qu'ils m'auraient suivi. J'aurais aussi mis tous les membres de l'Ordre en danger parce qu'ils se seraient dressés entre moi et les attaquants.

Harry serra douloureusement les paupières et respira un bon coup avant de reprendre.

\- J'étais dans l'affolement mais j'avais bien conscience de tout ce que ça impliquerait si je revenais au Terrier et pourtant, si tu n'étais pas arrivé, je l'aurais fait parce que te perdre m'était encore plus insupportable que le reste.

Il sentit les bras de Drago l'entourer et ses lèvres se poser dans son cou. C'était tendre, cela n'avait aucune connotation sexuelle et quelque part, ça le bouleversait encore plus.

\- Tu es peut-être le Sauveur et tous ces surnoms idiots que la communauté magique utilise pour parler de toi, mais tu n'en reste pas moins humain, avec tout ce que ça implique. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai rendu comme ça, c'est juste dans l'ordre des choses. Chacun est prêt à beaucoup pour sauver les personnes chères à son cœur. Regarde ce que j'étais prêt à faire pour mes parents ! Eh bien je n'en ferais pas moins pour toi… je crois que je ferais même pire.

Harry s'apprêtait à parler mais Drago l'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour sauver Granger ou Weasley ? Combien de vies pourrais-tu sacrifier pour qu'eux survivent ? Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un d'égoïste, ça fait juste de toi quelqu'un d'humain. Les personnes les plus pures ne feraient pas mieux dans les mêmes circonstances. Ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement désintéressé, ce n'est pas le fait que tu places la vie du plus grand nombre avant celle des gens qui comptent réellement pour toi. Non, c'est le fait que tu la places avant la tienne. Ça, peu de gens le ferait.

Harry regarda Drago, reconnaissant, mais aussi assez surpris. Il savait que Drago était intelligent, ça, c'était évident, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse se montrer aussi… sage.

\- Que tu le pleures, c'est normal, mais ne commence pas à te reprocher tout et n'importe quoi, conclut Drago avant d'embrasser tendrement le Gryffondor.

Harry profita des lèvres de son petit-ami. Ensuite, il le regarda se lever pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il avait raison, il n'avait pas à regretter leur nuit. Après tout, cela n'aurait changé. De plus, il devait retrouver les autres pour parler des Horcruxes. Il aurait tout le temps de pleurer Maugrey et les autres une fois que tout ça serait derrière lui. Là, il pourrait faire plus convenablement ses deuils.

Maugrey n'aurait pas aimé qu'il se laisse aller. Il aurait voulu qu'on continue de se battre tout comme après la mort de Sirius et celle de ses parents. Il devait tout faire pour arrêter Voldemort. Il devait le faire pour que les vivants soient en paix mais aussi pour que les morts n'aient pas donné leur vie pour rien.

Ce fut avec cette nouvelle détermination qu'Harry se leva et alla rejoindre les autres. Il trouva Hermione et Ron, côte à côte, la mine sombre, et Drago, occupé à lire un livre. A son arrivée, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, signe qu'ils attendaient une prise de parole de sa part.

\- Pendant que j'étais chez la mère de Drago, nous discutions de R.A.B pour savoir comment nous allions organiser les recherches et Narcissa nous a entendus par hasard. Les initiales lui ont fait penser à Regulus, le jeune frère de Sirius, annonça Harry.

\- Ce serait merveilleux si c'était le cas ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais comment savoir ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être nous aider, dit Harry.

\- Qui ?

\- Kreattur ? appela le Gryffondor.

L'Elfe répondit instantanément, puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais ne manqua pas de montrer son mécontentement de devoir servir un Sang-Mêlé et ses amis impurs.

\- Mais Kreattur voit le jeune fils Malefoy et se demande ce qu'un sorcier aussi noble fait à fréquenter de tels êtres…

Drago écarquilla les yeux mais ne répondit rien. Harry posa des questions sans attendre et même s'il était très clair que l'Elfe ne voulait pas répondre, il n'avait pas le choix à cause du lien qui le liait à son maître.

Il leur raconta donc qu'un jour, Regulus était venu trouver Kreattur en lui disant que le Lord avait besoin d'un Elfe de Maison et que c'était un grand honneur pour eux de l'aider. Qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de Regulus de partir auprès du Maître et de revenir auprès de lui une fois qu'ils auraient fini.

Il raconta ensuite qu'il s'était rendu dans une caverne près de la mer avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que celui-ci l'avait forcé à boire une potion avant de déposer le médaillon au milieu du bassin et d'y reverser la même potion. Il expliqua ensuite qu'il avait essayé de boire l'eau du lac car il était assoiffé mais que des mains l'avaient attrapé et entraîné vers le fond. Il dit que le Lord n'avait rien fait pour l'aider, qu'au contraire, il était parti en le laissant se noyer.

Dire que les quatre jeunes gens étaient choqués aurait été un euphémisme. Sans surprise, Hermione était la plus révoltée.

Il continua son récit en disant qu'il avait rejoint Regulus car celui-ci lui en avait donné l'ordre. Il dut se répéter à plusieurs reprises car Harry ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu faire. Ce fut Hermione qui dut lui rappeler que les pouvoirs des Elfes ne connaissaient pas les mêmes restrictions que les leurs et que donc, grâce à l'ordre de Regulus, il avait pu quitter la caverne. L'Elfe confirma la version d'Hermione et poursuivit son histoire.

Lorsque Regulus avait appris comment il avait été traité par le Lord, il s'était lui aussi insurgé. Il avait demandé à l'Elfe de le ramener dans la caverne et il lui avait ordonné de prendre le médaillon une fois que lui-même aurait bu la potion qui le protégeait et de tout faire pour le détruire. Il avait aussi ordonné à son Elfe de partir sans lui et de ne jamais dire à personne ce qu'il avait fait.

L'Elfe chercha à se frapper pour avoir rompu sa promesse mais Harry avait l'habitude avec Dobby et l'en empêcha en lui disant qu'il n'avait fait qu'obéir à un ordre en lui disant tout et que Regulus n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se fasse du mal à cause de ça.

Kreattur expliqua que c'était lui, sur un dernier ordre de Regulus qui avait remplacé le Médaillon du Lord par un autre et remis de la potion dans la vasque. Il poursuivit en disant qu'il avait tout fait pour détruire l'objet mais qu'il n'avait jamais réussi. Alors Harry lui demanda où se trouvait le Médaillon à présent et l'Elfe fini par lui dire qu'il faisait partie des objets dérobés par Mondingus Fletcher.

Harry lui confia alors le faux médaillon qu'il avait trouvé avec Dumbledore, ce qui rendit Kreattur très fier et très reconnaissant. Il lui demanda ensuite s'il était capable de retrouver Fletcher pour le ramener ici afin de l'interroger et de retrouver le vrai médaillon. L'Elfe accepta avec plaisir d'autant qu'il avait reçu la promesse de son nouveau maître qu'ils détruiraient l'artefact et qu'ainsi, sa promesse à Regulus serait tenue.

\- C'est bien ce que tu as fait avec Kreattur, le félicita Hermione une fois qu'il fut parti.

\- J'ai de la peine pour lui. Maintenant que je sais tout ça, je lui en veux beaucoup moins pour son comportement… Enfin, ça n'excuse pas les insultes mais… Je ne sais pas…, dit Harry.

Ils gardèrent tous le silence un long moment, encore perturbés par le récit de Kreattur. Regulus, un sorcier au service de Voldemort avait trahi celui-ci car il avait maltraité son Elfe. Quand on voyait comment le père de Drago avait pu traiter Dobby, cela faisait un sacré contraste.

\- Bon, plutôt que d'attendre sans rien faire, autant se mettre au ménage, cet endroit en a grand besoin ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant.

\- Mais, Hermi…, tenta Ron, suppliant.

\- N'essaye même pas Ronald, prévint-elle.

Celui-ci se leva, la tête basse, résigné.

\- Ok, je vais m'occuper du salon, annonça-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Elle se tourna alors vers Drago qui leva le livre qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains.

\- Je vais reprendre ma lecture, c'est un ouvrage qui vient du manoir, expliqua-t-il. Ça parle des magies les plus noires qui puissent exister et je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver quelque chose d'utile au sujet des Horcruxes.

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Drago quitta la pièce à son tour et elle se tourna vers Harry qui haussa les épaules.

\- Il se rend utile quand même, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- J'ai forcé Ron à faire le ménage…

\- Propose-lui de choisir entre des recherches et le ménage, il choisira le ménage, s'amusa Harry.

La jeune femme soupira mais ne chercha pas à le contredire et commença à s'occuper de la table encore chargée du petit déjeuner de tantôt.

\- Hermione, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Depuis qu'il avait rejoint Terrier, il avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises que sa meilleure amie semblait très lasse, triste à certains moments, mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler en privé.

\- Pas trop, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Non. C'est…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa tomber sur le banc, abattue.

\- J'ai utilisé un sortilège de faux-souvenirs sur mes parents, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Pour qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de moi. Je les ai envoyés en Australie pour qu'ils soient hors d'atteinte et bien sûr, sans user du sortilège, ils n'auraient jamais accepté de tout quitter, encore moins sans moi…

\- Alors tu aurais dû partir avec eux !

\- Et t'abandonner au moment où tu as le plus besoin de moi ?! Jamais de la vie ! On va trouver ces maudits Horcruxes, on va les détruire et _l_ 'arrêter. Ensuite, je retrouverai mes parents et tout ira mieux, déclara Hermione, déterminée.

Harry caressa la joue de la jeune femme, ému par la confiance qu'elle avait en leur réussite.

\- C'est juste que j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à inverser le sort ou qu'ils ne me pardonnent jamais ce que j'ai fait pour les protéger.

\- Je suis certain qu'ils te pardonneront même s'ils ne le font pas immédiatement. Tu as agi pour leur bien et ils s'en rendront compte. Puis ils vivent des jours heureux, loin de toute inquiétude à ton sujet. Je pense vraiment que tu as agi pour le mieux. Quant à ce qui est de réussir à inverser le sort, je pense que ça ne te posera aucun problème. Tu es la meilleure d'entre nous, Hermione, tu l'as toujours été. Sans toi, on serait morts il y a des années, étouffés par un filet du diable.

Hermione sourit et se leva pour étreindre son meilleur ami.

\- Il y a aussi autre chose de plus… pitoyable, déclara-t-elle.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Harry.

\- Théo. Lui et moi, on s'est disputés et… il m'a quittée.

\- Quand ?! Pourquoi ?!

\- Juste avant la fin de l'année. Je lui ai avoué que je ne reviendrais pas à Poudlard à la rentrée pour rester avec toi. Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas dit pourquoi mais il a compris que ce serait pour t'aider dans quelque chose de dangereux et il m'a suppliée de renoncer, qu'il pourrait trouver un endroit où me cacher…

Harry pouvait déjà deviner la suite de la conversation. Hermione avait dû se braquer en disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide si elle voulait se cacher ni de son autorisation pour faire quoi que ce soit…

\- Bref, le ton est monté et quand il a compris que je ne changerais pas d'avis, il a tout simplement dit qu'il ne voulait pas passer sa vie à trembler pendant que je risquerais ma vie, et il est parti.

\- Il ne t'a donc pas réellement quittée…

\- Harry, ça ne pouvait pas être plus clair, contra Hermione.

\- Tu as peut-être raison, mais essaie de le comprendre. Il a dit tout ça sous le coup de la colère, il n'a pas eu le temps de réfléchir, de se calmer. Je suis sûr que si tu lui parlais aujourd'hui, il serait plus compréhensif.

\- Peut-être mais le fait est que je ne peux pas lui parler et que je ne le pourrai sans doute plus pendant un moment.

La jeune femme se remit au ménage et Harry comprit qu'elle ne voulait plus en discuter. Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce pour s'occuper du hall, Drago et Ron arrivèrent.

\- J'ai demandé à Weasley de venir pour qu'on soit tous là, expliqua Drago.

Il déposa l'ouvrage avec lequel il était parti, ouvert, sur la table et pointa du doigt un paragraphe qu'il avait entouré à l'encre.

\- Par les cheveux de Merlin ! Tu oses écrire sur un livre ?! s'insurgea Hermione, les yeux exorbités.

\- Du calme, Granger, range ta baguette, il s'agit d'une encre qui s'efface automatiquement du moment que tu passes ta main dessus, lui assura-t-il. C'est juste pratique pour faire des annotations et les effacer une fois que tu n'en as plus besoin.

Harry lut le paragraphe en question, qui contenait des informations sur les moyens de détruire un Horcruxe. Il y avait les regrets de celui qui avait créé l'Horcruxe, autant dire qu'ils pouvaient oublier cette méthode. En plus réaliste, il y avait le venin de basilic et le Feudeymon.

Le Survivant regretta tout de suite de ne pas avoir fait de recherches plus tôt. S'il l'avait su, il aurait pu prendre quelques crochets dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Il s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'était le Feudeymon quand Hermione éclaircit d'elle-même ce point.

\- Le Feudeymon, on peut oublier tout de suite. Il s'agit d'un feu magique lié à la magie noire. Les flammes peuvent prendre l'apparence de bêtes féroces et il est très difficile de le maîtriser. On pourrait facilement détruire le quartier juste en essayant, expliqua-t-elle.

En effet, mieux valait s'abstenir mais alors, comment allaient-ils faire pour détruire les objets une fois en leur possession ?

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Pour le 41 nous serons du pdv de Drago et nous aurons un débat entre Hermione et Drago ! Et d'autres choses bien sûr ;)**

 **Bonne semaine, faites attention à la chaleur et prenez bien soin de vous.**

 **Bisous !**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'étais tellement à la bourre ces dernières semaines, que je n'avais même pas vu que la fanfic avait dépassé les 500 reviews. Surement la semaine de publication du 40, donc il y a quasiment quinze jours. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur. Les reviews sont importantes pour nous, auteur-e-s de fanfictions et j'ai toujours adoré pouvoir partager avec vous mais particulièrement sur celle-ci qui est le plus gros et le plus long projet que j'ai imaginé jusqu'à présent.**

 **Je suis gâtée par vous et je vous en suis reconnaissante. Bien sûr, j'ai une petite préférence pour les jolies et longues reviews qui me donnent l'occasion de plus échanger avec vous mais je remercie autant ceux qui me font des pavés que ceux qui me laissent un petit mot car je sais que tout le monde n'est pas à l'aise à exprimer ce qu'il a ressenti pendant sa lecture ou que certains sont simplement pressé et vous prenez tout de même quelques secondes pour me laisser un petit mot et ça compte pour moi. Alors merci à tous ceux qui me lisent mais particulièrement à ceux qui m'encouragent.**

 **Sur un autre registre, je vous annonce avoir terminé l'écriture de la seconde partie et également le plan de la troisième partie ! Du coup, je sais combien il y aura (sauf modification du plan) de chapitre.**

 **Seulement, au lieu de vous l'annoncer comme ça, de but en blanc, je préfère vous faire mariner un peu. Je vous annoncerais le nombre de chapitre au moment de la publication du chapitre qui se trouve à mi-chemin. Vous avez donc un indice qui est que nous ne sommes pas encore arrivé à la moitié de ce qui est prévue. Etes vous content de savoir qu'elle sera si longue, perplexe ou carrément découragé ?**

 **Bref, bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42**

* * *

Kreattur était parti à la recherche de Mondingus depuis trois jours et l'attente se faisait longue. Connaissant les pouvoirs puissants qu'avaient les Elfes, Drago commençait à croire que les choses avaient mal tourné. Qui sait ce qu'aurait pu lui faire Fletcher pour lui échapper…

Le problème, c'était que maintenant, ils n'avaient plus vraiment de quoi s'occuper pour éviter de trop penser au fait que Kreattur n'était toujours pas revenu.

Soudain, un « pop » les fit tous sursauter et ils virent justement Kreattur apparaître en tenant Mondingus. Un second « pop » se fit entendre et Dobby, l'ancien Elfe de sa famille, arriva à son tour.

\- Maître, Kreattur s'excuse d'avoir mis si longtemps à ramener le voleur, mais il connaît beaucoup de techniques pour s'échapper et a beaucoup de complices, dit l'Elfe à l'intention d'Harry en faisant de multiples révérences.

\- Dobby a croisé Kreattur alors qu'il suivait Mondingus Fletcher. Il a dit à Dobby qu'il était en mission pour Harry Potter alors Dobby a insisté pour l'aider et à eux deux, ils ont réussi à amener Mondingus à Harry Potter, expliqua l'autre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?! Pourquoi colles-tu deux Elfes à mes basques ? Si c'est pour les objets que j'ai pris…

Alors qu'il se saisissait de sa baguette, Harry, Weasley et Granger réagirent au quart de tour en le désarmant et Drago amortit le choc des trois sortilèges couplés sur Mondingus.

\- Il serait difficile de l'interroger s'il a un traumatisme crânien, expliqua-t-il.

Granger acquiesça avant de l'attacher à une chaise avec un sort de ficelage.

\- Kreattur, Dobby, merci beaucoup à vous deux, vous avez fait un excellent travail, dit Harry avant de se tourner vers le prisonnier.

Ils commencèrent donc à questionner le voleur au sujet du médaillon et la réponse qu'il leur donna les glaça. L'objet avait attiré l'attention d'une employée du Ministère qui s'en était emparé en échange de quoi, elle ne faisait pas arrêter Mondingus, et cette employée n'était nulle autre que Dolores Ombrage.

Certes, Drago avait collaboré avec elle pendant sa cinquième année mais c'était uniquement parce que cela avait servi à ses ambitions de l'époque, c'est-à-dire, mettre des bâtons dans les roues à Harry et ses comparses.

Il avait pu apprendre que cette bonne femme était assoiffée de pouvoir et surtout, qu'elle avait encore moins de conscience que lui à l'époque. Cependant, fort heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se frotter à elle pour lui dérober le médaillon.

A sa grande surprise, il vit Harry libérer Fletcher et le laisser partir non sans avoir demandé à Granger de modifier ses souvenirs afin qu'il ne se souvienne plus d'avoir été pourchassé par les Elfes et emmené au Square, ainsi que de les avoir vus. Il regarda ensuite Harry l'endormir pour que Kreattur le ramène chez lui et qu'à son réveil, il ne remarque rien d'étrange.

\- D'ailleurs, comment a-t-il pu entrer ici avec le Fidelitas qui est actif ? interrogea Weasley, une fois le voleur parti.

\- Le Fidelitas est un sort très complexe mais le lien entre un Elfe et son maître l'est encore plus, exposa Drago, sans parvenir à cacher un petit air supérieur devant l'ignorance de Weasley. Harry a donné l'ordre à Kreattur de ramener Mondingus Fletcher ici, le Fidelitas a, en quelque sorte, considéré ça comme une autorisation. Ça a eu le même effet sur Fletcher que sur vous lorsqu'Harry vous a directement donné l'adresse.

Il en savait long sur ce sort qui était assez utilisé par les sorciers depuis son existence. De même qu'il en savait long sur les liens entre les Elfes et leurs Maîtres. Son père avait insisté pour qu'il étudie ça dès son plus jeune âge afin de ne pas faire d'erreur avec les leurs. Oh bien sûr, il était loin de tout savoir au sujet des pouvoirs des Elfes, son père ne lui avait appris que ce qu'il jugeait utile, mais c'était déjà pas mal et aujourd'hui, ça s'avérait plutôt utile.

\- Bon, il n'y a aucun moyen que je connaisse qui puisse nous permettre de découvrir son adresse. D'autant qu'on ne pourra pas savoir quelles protections qu'Ombrage a mises. Je propose alors qu'on mette au point un plan pour infiltrer le Ministère…, commença Hermione avec entrain.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en se laissant aller sur le banc.

\- Malefoy, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, plutôt que de ricaner bêtement, rétorqua-t-elle, vexée.

\- Je me demande seulement pourquoi tu établis des plans aussi risqués quand il nous suffirait de demander à l'Elfe d'Harry de récupérer le médaillon pendant que le crapaud dort tranquillement, lâcha-t-il.

Il fut satisfait de voir son amant hausser les sourcils, impressionné, et Weasley s'agiter sur sa chaise, visiblement emballé par l'idée. Sans surprise, la seule personne réfractaire à sa proposition était Granger. Il savait très bien qu'elle défendait leurs droits, il se souvenait même des crises de fou rire qu'avaient suscité sa « sale » idée d'association dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

\- Bien sûr, demandons à Kreattur d'aller combattre Vo… Voldemort puisqu'on y est ! C'est bien un truc de Sang-Pur de chercher à se cacher derrière des êtres qu'ils oppressent depuis des siècles…

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! s'énerva Drago.

\- Ok, ok, vous allez vous calmer tous les deux, intervint Harry. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être d'accord mais évitez d'en venir au duel.

Les deux se défièrent du regard un moment avant qu'un « pop » ne les distraie. Kreattur était de retour et Harry reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Kreattur, est-ce qu'il te serait possible de pénétrer chez Dolores Ombrage pour récupérer le Médaillon pendant qu'elle dort ? Enfin, est-ce qu'il te serait possible de le faire sans prendre le moindre risque, rectifia-t-il devant l'air réprobateur de Granger.

L'Elfe regarda nerveusement son maître et mit un moment avant de répondre, comme s'il était en pleine hésitation.

\- Kreattur aimerait vraiment le faire pour réussir à ramener le Médaillon et tenir la promesse faite à Maître Regulus mais il est très déshonorant pour un Elfe de Maison de voler chez un Sorcier. Il est aussi très déshonorant pour un Maître d'en donner l'ordre à son Elfe mais si le Maître l'ordonne, Kreattur le fera, répondit-il.

Harry sembla réfléchir à ce que venait de dire la créature et Granger considéra ça comme la preuve de son hésitation.

\- Harry ! Tu n'envisages tout de même pas de lui demander quelque chose qui le fera se sentir déshonoré ?! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que non ! se défendit Harry.

\- Harry Potter, Monsieur ? intervint Dobby.

\- Oui ? s'enquit plus calmement le Survivant en se tournant vers lui.

\- Dobby pourrait le faire, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby n'est plus soumis aux règles et aux coutumes des Elfes. Dobby est un Elfe libre qui ne fait plus que ce qu'il veut et il veut aider Harry Potter, Monsieur, et ses amis. Dobby serait ravi d'aller chez la méchante femme pour lui dérober ce que veut Harry Potter car il sait que ce sera pour une noble cause, même s'il ignore laquelle.

Drago regarda son amant se tourner vers Granger pour connaître son avis et vit qu'elle se bornait à regarder le mur face à elle, la mâchoire serrée. Harry resta un moment indécis avant de soupirer et de se retourner vers la créature.

\- Si tu peux m'assurer que ça ne te pose aucun problème de… conscience et que tu ne prendras aucun risque, alors oui, ton aide serait plus que bienvenue, décida Harry.

\- Dobby va partir tout de suite mais il faut que Harry Potter sache qu'il risque de ne pas revenir ce soir. Dobby va devoir trouver l'adresse et savoir où elle le cache.

\- D'accord Dobby, fais attention à toi. Quoi qu'il arrive, si c'est trop risqué, je veux que tu abandonnes, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby promet qu'il fera attention.

Le Survivant acquiesça et l'Elfe disparut.

\- Hermione, avoue que c'est tout de même plus simple que Dobby y aille plutôt que de s'infiltrer au Ministère où on serait à la merci de je ne sais combien de Mangemorts, lâcha Harry.

\- Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas plus simple, je dis simplement que c'est notre combat et non le leur, contra-t-elle.

\- Et moi je pense que c'est le combat de tous les êtres du Monde de la Magie, s'entêta Harry. Tu as vu comment il a traité la vie de Kreattur ?

\- Ne me fais pas croire que la cause des Elfes te tient à cœur maintenant…, railla la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas aussi catégorique que toi sur le sujet que je ne trouve pas ça révoltant. Je fais juste la part des choses entre les Elfes comme Dobby, qui veulent être libres, et ceux qui vivraient ça très mal. La plupart sont heureux d'être au service de leur maître et sont traités avec respect.

Granger s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Drago décida d'intervenir.

\- De plus, vouloir libérer des Elfes qui ne veulent pas l'être n'est guère mieux que ce que tu nous reproches.

Là encore, la jeune femme voulut contrer le Serpentard mais celui-ci reprit plus gentiment.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure mais je pense ce que j'ai dit. Tu ne sais rien des origines du lien entre les Elfes et les Sorciers. Ça fait partie de nos coutumes et juger ça sans vraiment savoir de quoi tu parles, ce n'est pas bon du tout. C'est en grande partie à cause de choses comme ça que beaucoup de Sang-Pur pensent que les Nés-Moldus sont un danger pour le monde magique.

Granger ouvrit la bouche, apparemment perdue entre la stupéfaction et la colère.

\- Vraiment Granger, je ne dis pas ça pour être désagréable ou pour excuser ce qu'il se passe en ce moment car c'est inexcusable. J'essaie juste de t'expliquer le point de départ de tout ça et le point de vue de certains sorciers qui ne sont pas aussi extrémistes que le Lord et les Mangemorts. Comment réagirais-tu si quelqu'un venait chez toi et se mettait en tête de changer ta façon de faire le ménage, de te laver, de t'habiller, de te coiffer sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi tu le fais ainsi ? Notre monde a son histoire, ses traditions, ses coutumes et si vous les respectiez un peu plus au lieu de les juger, eh bien il y aurait beaucoup moins de personnes qui verraient votre présence comme une menace, conclut Drago.

\- Chez les Moldus aussi il y a des traditions et des coutumes mais certaines se sont perdues pour s'adapter au temps qui changent, lui opposa Hermione.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne dis pas que rien ne devrait jamais changer mais… bordel Granger, vas-y doucement ! Ce n'est pas en insultant nos manières et en forçant les choses que tu parviendras à te faire entendre. Au lieu de chercher à faire libérer tous les Elfes, pourquoi tu ne chercherais pas à trouver une nouvelle réglementation ? Tu pourrais aider les Elfes qui en ont besoin tout en laissant ceux qui sont heureux de leur sort.

Granger écarquilla les yeux et pour une fois, ne trouva rien à redire. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard étonné et Drago retint un sourire satisfait.

\- Après, je prends ça comme exemple mais on s'éloigne du sujet. Harry n'a pas à avoir honte de demander de l'aide à son Elfe et tu as bien vu qu'il le respecte puisqu'il a refusé de lui imposer quelque chose de déshonorant. Comme il n'y a aucun mal à avoir accepté l'offre de Dobby. Il ne risque strictement rien tandis que nous, on aurait clairement risqué nos vies en se rendant au Ministère. Nous sommes en temps de guerre, Granger, ce qui nous attend est loin d'être facile alors si on peut diminuer un peu les risques, ce n'est pas plus mal.

La jeune femme sembla prendre en considération tout ce que venait de lui dire le Serpentard avant de déclarer :

\- Je veux bien reconnaître que je manque certainement d'une vision plus globale des choses. Je ne dirais pas que tu as raison mais en tout cas, tu n'as pas complètement tort.

\- Comme toi, tu n'as pas tort non plus.

Commença alors un échange sur l'histoire des Elfes de Maison dans le monde de la Magie. Drago fit preuve d'une grande patience pour répondre aux questions d'une Granger très intéressée et se retint de rire en voyant Weasley et Harry piquer du nez au bout de seulement une quinzaine de minutes.

Plus tard, ils montèrent se coucher et Drago s'allongea aux côtés d'Harry.

\- Merci d'être là, dit le Gryffondor.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Parce que je t'ai évité de risquer tes fesses bêtement ou parce que je t'ai évité une longue dispute au sujet du droit des Elfes ? ironisa Drago.

\- Les deux, s'amusa Harry.

\- J'attends mieux de toi qu'un simple merci.

\- Ah oui ? fit semblant de s'étonner le Gryffondor.

\- Oh oui ! confirma Drago avant d'embrasser passionnément son amant.

A dire vrai, il ne s'était pas vraiment forcé à discuter avec Granger. Ça faisait un moment qu'il avait envie de le faire. Certes, rien ne justifiait les actes que commettait le Lord. De toute façon, il se cachait simplement derrière ça pour assouvir sa soif de pouvoir. Malgré tout, il y avait des raisons si autant de sorciers s'étaient ralliés à sa cause.

Le temps passé avec elle dans la Salle sur Demande lui avait permis de la connaître un peu mieux. Elle était trop passionnée pour les causes qu'elle choisissait et cela induisait souvent un manque de recul et d'une vision globale des choses mais elle possédait assez d'esprit pour qu'il puisse tenter de la raisonner.

Après tout, si la guerre se terminait bien pour eux, la communauté magique britannique devrait être reconstruite sur de meilleures bases. Le Serpentard savait qu'en reprenant les choses comme avant, ils en reviendraient au même point. Cependant, s'ils travaillaient à intégrer les Nés-Moldus sans pour autant négliger les traditions qui étaient les leurs, il y avait une chance d'établir une paix durable.

Son père n'avait pas eu l'intelligence ou l'envie de faire la part des choses, comme beaucoup mais lui avait eu matière à réfléchir depuis quelques mois. Grâce ou à cause de sa relation avec Harry et par extension, en étant forcé de côtoyer Granger.

Ce fut lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son amant se déplacer sur son torse que toutes ses pensées furent chassées par le feu de son désir et qu'il se consacra entièrement à ce que celui-ci lui dictait.

* * *

 **Et voilà le fameux débat entre Hermione et Drago. J'avoue que j'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage. Vous en pensez quoi ? Ensuite, vous l'aurez certainement compris, ils n'iront pas au Ministère. Vous pensez quoi de ce choix ? Que va-t-il changer selon vous ? Bref, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **La semaine prochaine, nous serons du PDV d'Harry et nous aurons une discussion avec Ron entre autre chose.**

 **Merci à tous et bonne semaine (et oui, je suis à l'heure pour une fois !)**

 **Bizzz.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé. J'avais complètement zappé de vous prévenir pour mon absence à la publication du 42. Mes vacances étaient pourtant prévues depuis un bon moment ! Enfin bref, me voilà de retour de Belgique où j'ai pu voir mes amis auteurs et plus particulièrement, Lyra Verin chez qui j'ai séjourné avec ma petite famille. Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43**

* * *

Harry était en train de s'occuper à ranger ses affaires, les sortant de sa malle pour les mettre dans l'une des armoires de la chambre. Dobby était parti la veille pour tenter de récupérer le médaillon et le Gryffondor se forçait à faire quelque chose pour ne pas trop cogiter.

\- Tu sais, mine de rien, ton stress est plutôt productif, s'amusa Drago.

Le Serpentard était allongé sur le lit et le regardait faire avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Apparemment, tu te sens obligé de ranger dans ces moments-là et vu l'état de ta malle, ça n'est pas plus mal, expliqua-t-il avant de lâcher un petit rire.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne rétorqua rien, préférant reprendre son activité. Il jeta bon nombre de babioles, replia correctement ses vêtements et les mit dans l'armoire, puis prit le vif d'or dans ses mains et le regarda avec attention.

\- Tiens, je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à garder les vifs que tu attrapes, commenta Drago en se redressant pour se rapprocher.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, c'est… Dumbledore me l'a légué et vu les événements qui ont suivi la visite du Ministre, je l'avais complètement oublié.

Entre le réveil en fanfare avec Molly et tous les autres Weasley qui avaient découvert l'identité de Drago, le mariage, l'attaque, leur fuite et les premiers jours au Square, Harry n'avait plus tout repensé au drôle de testament de Dumbledore. Pourquoi avait-il voulu que son premier vif lui revienne ?

Soudain, quelque chose s'éclaira dans son esprit. Il se souvenait encore des explications d'Hermione sur la mémoire tactile de ces petits objets. Elle lui avait dit qu'ils gardaient toujours en mémoire la première personne qui les avait touchés et qu'ils ne réagissaient qu'à ce contact.

Harry avait alors cru que Dumbledore avait profité de ça pour lui faire passer un message, peut-être à l'intérieur du vif, mais il avait été déçu quand rien ne s'était passé alors qu'il l'avait pris dans sa main. Seulement il n'avait pas gagné son premier match en attrapant l'objet avec ses mains. Non, il avait bien failli l'avaler à cause de Quirrell qui avait essayé de le faire tomber.

Avec excitation, il posa le vif contre ses lèvres.

\- Sérieusement, je me pose parfois des questions sur ta santé mentale, railla Drago.

Sans relever la pique, Harry se tourna vers le Serpentard et lui montra le vif en lui expliquant le pourquoi de son comportement. Sur celui-ci, on pouvait maintenant lire : _Je m'ouvre au terme._

\- Au terme de quoi ? demanda Drago, perplexe.

\- Bonne question… Dumbledore et son don de parler par énigme, râla Harry.

\- Tu devrais le montrer à Granger, elle trouvera peut-être la réponse, suggéra le Serpentard.

Harry acquiesça et ensemble, ils rejoignirent les deux autres dans le salon. Harry s'installa aux côtés d'Hermione et attira l'attention de Ron pour qu'il se rapproche lui aussi. Il sortit le vif et montra le message tout en expliquant comment il l'avait fait apparaître.

\- Je ne vois pas non plus ce qu'a bien pu vouloir dire Dumbledore mais en tout cas, il avait bien anticipé que le Ministère contrôlerait l'héritage. Se servir du vif que tu as failli avaler était une idée de génie, commenta-t-elle.

Ils parlèrent ensuite des autres objets qu'ils avaient reçus. Hermione avait eu droit à un exemplaire des Contes de Beedle le Barde et Ron, à un Déluminateur, probablement fabriqué par le défunt lui-même.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça mais je n'en vois pas vraiment l'utilité. Enfin, pour le vif, on verra si un jour on parvient à découvrir le sens du message mais… un livre pour enfant et un objet pour éteindre et allumer des lumières, c'est sympa mais je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment quelque chose à comprendre, intervint Drago.

\- En effet, lui concéda Hermione.

\- Ça me fait mal de le dire mais je suis d'accord avec Malefoy. D'ailleurs, je repense à l'épée que Scrimgeour a refusé de te donner. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien penser que tu en ferais ? demanda Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas la réponse, comme souvent lorsque ça concernait Dumbledore. Cet homme était un véritable mystère pour lui.

\- Peut-être qu'il voulait que tu coupes la tête de Tu-sais-qui avec ? s'amusa Ron. Quelle horreur, l'épée aurait été souillée à tout jamais après ça.

\- Hum, j'ai lu que l'épée de Gryffondor avait été fabriquée par des Gobelins, dans ce cas, elle n'absorbe que ce qui la renforce…, commença Drago.

\- Comme le venin de Basilic ! s'exclama Hermione en se redressant.

\- Je suppose que oui, approuva Drago.

\- Le venin de Basilic qui est l'un des rares moyens de détruire un Horcruxe, continua Hermione. Si le reste est obscur, la raison pour laquelle il a voulu que tu aies l'épée est à présent très claire !

\- Oui mais c'est la seule chose que le Ministère a refusé de me donner.

\- Et on a aucun moyen de mettre la main dessus. Maintenant que Voldemort a pris le contrôle du Ministère, qui sait ce qu'il en est de Poudlard…, dit Hermione.

\- On pourrait très bien y entrer par l'un des passages avec la cape et la Carte mais je suppose qu'elle doit se trouver dans le bureau directorial et doit être bien protégée. On ferait mieux d'attendre pour voir qui va succéder à Dumbledore. Si c'est McGo, je suis sûr qu'on pourra s'arranger, intervint Ron.

Harry acquiesça, il était d'accord avec son meilleur ami. Il valait mieux attendre pour savoir à qui ils auraient affaire. Certaines possibilités étaient moins risquées que d'autres.

La discussion étant clause, Hermione quitta la pièce pour lire l'ouvrage offert par Dumbledore. En parler lui avait donné envie de s'y mettre. Drago, lui, décida de remonter dans la chambre pour s'allonger. Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent donc seuls.

\- Ça va vieux ? s'enquit Harry en voyant l'air préoccupé de son meilleur ami.

\- Ouais, ça va, je pensais juste à… Rien, laisse tomber, finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu as un problème ? demanda Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, c'est plutôt… Je ne sais pas trop comment appeler ça en fait. Tu sais si Hermione est toujours avec Nott ?

Harry se retint de soupirer. Il aurait dû se douter que les sentiments de son meilleur ami pour la jeune femme n'avaient pas disparu.

\- Ils se sont séparés peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire, répondit Harry.

Le visage de Ron sembla s'illuminer d'un nouvel espoir et l'autre Gryffondor crut bon d'apporter quelques précisions à ce sujet.

\- Ils se sont disputés par rapport à ce qu'Hermione prévoyait pour cette année. Il aurait préféré qu'elle se cache. Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'elle a encore de forts sentiments pour lui et je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est réciproque.

Ron fronça les sourcils et fixa Harry.

\- Tu es de son côté c'est ça ? Après tout, il est le meilleur ami de la fouine…

\- Ok Ron ! Tout d'abord, ne mêle pas _Drago_ à ça, dit-il en insistant bien sur le prénom de son petit-ami. Ensuite, je ne suis pas forcément du côté de Théo. Je préfère te dire ce qu'il en est pour que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir. Ils sont séparés pour le moment mais personne ne sait ce qu'il se passera quand ils pourront se revoir, tu comprends ?

Harry vit clairement que ce qu'il venait de dire ne plaisait pas à son meilleur ami mais au moins, il l'avait bien interprété.

\- Je l'aime, Harry, et si j'avais su qu'elle se mettrait à sortir avec ce type j'aurais agi différemment.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que ton histoire avec Lavande, c'était juste pour la rendre jalouse ?!

\- Oui… Non. Au début, oui, je voulais l'embrasser parce que j'avais appris qu'Hermione avait embrassé Krum…

\- Deux ans plus tôt ! s'exclama Harry, stupéfait.

\- Oui eh bien… Tu me connais quand je suis jaloux, répondit Ron avec un haussement d'épaule.

Harry acquiesça. Oh oui, il connaissait les réactions disproportionnées que pouvait avoir le jeune homme dans de telles circonstances.

\- Après, je me suis vraiment attaché à elle. Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais beaucoup aimée mais dans ses yeux, je me sentais vraiment exceptionnel, tu comprends ?

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre mais Ron reprit avant qu'il puisse le faire.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça. Avec elle, je ne me sentais pas comparé à mes frères, à toi, à Hermione. Je ne me sentais pas idiot. J'étais son héros et ça, c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Je crois que j'avais besoin de ça.

Là, Harry ne sut pas quoi dire. Il connaissait le gros complexe d'infériorité de son meilleur ami et il était vrai qu'ils n'en parlaient jamais. Heureusement pour lui, Ron ne semblait pas attendre qu'il réponde.

\- Seulement, malgré tout, je n'ai jamais oublié mes sentiments pour Hermione. Quand j'ai su pour elle et Nott… Enfin bref. Je vais voir comment les choses se présentent mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien compris ce que tu as dit. Seulement, si je ne tente rien, je passerais ma vie à me demander ce qui aurait pu se passer dans le cas contraire.

Harry acquiesça et gratifia son ami d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Le retour d'Hermione avec le livre de Dumbledore le dispensa de trouver quelque chose à dire.

\- Je préfère lire ici que seule dans ma chambre, expliqua-t-elle en s'installant.

\- J'allais monter de toute façon, s'excusa Harry après avoir perçu le regard insistant de Ron.

Apparemment, son meilleur ami était bien décidé à passer à l'attaque et souhaitait se retrouver seul avec la jeune femme. Harry n'aurait pas su dire si Ron comptait prendre son temps ou tout simplement avouer ce qu'il ressentait à Hermione. Dans tous les cas, cela les regardait, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire pour que Ron sache vraiment ce qu'il en était de Théo, maintenant, c'était à Hermione de choisir.

Ce fut en montant à l'escalier qu'il pensa à quelque chose. Ron avait dit qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti en se sentant exceptionnel pour Lavande. C'était vrai en un sens et pourtant, pour Drago, il avait l'impression d'être juste lui, pas le Survivant, pas le Sauveur. La situation était finalement inverse pour lui.

\- A quoi tu penses, beau brun ?

Harry sursauta. Il avait été tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était arrivé dans la chambre et que Drago y était aussi.

\- A rien de bien intéressant, mentit Harry en le rejoignant sur le lit.

\- Je m'embête, finit par avouer Drago.

Cela n'étonnait pas Harry. En attendant Dobby, ils n'avaient presque rien pour s'occuper. Comme ils étaient fugitifs, il était impossible de se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse ou tout autre lieu connu des sorciers. Bien sûr, pour une mission, ils auraient trouvé une solution, mais ils ne prendraient pas de risque juste pour tromper l'ennui.

Il y avait bien le monde moldu mais ils se contentaient de s'y rendre pour faire des courses, soit sous polynectar soit dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité et ils évitaient de trop s'attarder pour ne pas inquiéter les autres qui attendaient à la maison. Même si cela restait le monde moldu, ils préféraient être prudents, après tout, beaucoup de sorciers s'y rendaient, y compris des Mangemorts.

Du coup, ils étaient cloitrés toute la journée et pour le moment, il n'y avait aucune recherche particulière à effectuer comme il voulait d'abord attendre d'avoir le médaillon avant de réfléchir au reste. Harry aussi s'ennuyait la plupart du temps, tout comme Ron et Hermione, probablement.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, fixant chacun le plafond avant qu'Harry ne se tourne vers Drago et l'embrasse sauvagement.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver une occupation, suggéra-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce dont il avait envie.

\- Ah bon, tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ? demanda Drago, apparemment décidé à jouer les innocents.

\- Oh, il y a beaucoup de possibilités mais dans chacune d'elles, ça finit de la même manière, répondit Harry en montant à califourchon sur les hanches de son petit ami.

\- Ah oui et comment ? interrogea Drago en crispant ses mains sur la taille d'Harry qui venait de se frotter contre son sexe.

\- Avec une certaine partie de ton anatomie dans une certaine partie de la mienne, chuchota Harry avant de mordre son oreille.

\- Tout ça m'a l'air très prometteur.

Soudainement, Drago inversa leur position et Harry se retrouva sous son amant. Il lui laissa volontiers le contrôle et ne le regretta pas le moins du monde.

Le Serpentard prit un certain plaisir à faire durer les choses avant d'accéder à la demande d'Harry. Ses coups de reins furent profonds mais très lents malgré toutes les supplications du Gryffondor.

Cependant, il avait aimé cette cadence tendre et douce. Tout comme les caresses et les baisers que Drago lui avait donné. Ainsi que les soupirs et les gémissements de plaisir qu'il avait entendu.

La jouissance n'en avait pas été moins puissante que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour plus sauvagement. Peu importait comment ils le faisaient, Harry prenait toujours autant de plaisir. Il osait espérer qu'il en allait de même pour le Serpentard, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il n'oserait probablement jamais lui demander.

\- Je m'attendais à devoir sauver tes fesses d'une mort certaine. Je n'aurais jamais deviné que ce serait tes fesses qui me sauveraient d'un ennui mortel, dit Drago en regardant de nouveau le plafond, encore essoufflé de leurs ébats.

Harry le regarda, surpris, avant d'éclater de rire, très vite rejoint par son petit-ami.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 43 !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous vous attendiez à ce que le testament ressorte maintenant ? Que pensez-vous que va faire Hermione au sujet de Ron ? Team Romione ou team Théomione ? Bref, qu'est-ce qui vous a plu ou déplu ?**

 **Pour le 44, nous serons de pdv de Drago et nous aurons, entre autre, une petite altercation. Qui concernera-t-elle selon vous ?**

 **Encore une fois, désolé pour ne pas avoir prévenu de mon absence la semaine dernière.**

 **Gros bisous à tous !**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 44.**

 **J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, moi, je meurs de chaud !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44**

* * *

Drago se réveilla en sursaut en sentant son amant faire de même. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé, et l'absence de luminosité l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. D'un geste rapide, il s'empara de sa baguette, posée sur la table de chevet, et lança un lumos.

Il vit alors Dobby qui se balançait au pied du lit. Toute envie de récrimination le quitta lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'Elfe tenait le médaillon entre ses mains. Ils avançaient, enfin.

Son petit-ami parvint enfin à glisser ses lunettes sur son nez et avisa l'Elfe à son tour. Il se leva d'un bond avant de s'agenouiller devant Dobby.

\- Tu as réussi ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant le médaillon que lui tendait la créature.

\- Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby s'excuse de n'être de retour que maintenant et de l'heure qu'il a choisie pour venir mais il s'est dit que Harry Potter serait content même si Dobby le réveillait.

\- Ne t'excuse de rien, Dobby, tu as bien fait. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as eu aucun souci ? s'enquit le Gryffondor.

\- Dobby va bien, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Il s'est contenté de suivre la sorcière pour connaître ses habitudes et surtout, pour savoir ce qu'elle utilisait pour se protéger. Comme elle posait le médaillon sur sa table de chevet, Dobby n'a eu aucun souci à le lui prendre. La sorcière risque d'être très contrariée à son réveil.

Drago et Harry échangèrent un sourire en coin. Le Serpentard aurait aimé être invisible pour voir comment elle allait réagir en se rendant compte de la disparition du bijou.

\- Allons réveiller Ron et Hermione pour leur annoncer ça, dit Harry.

D'un coup de baguette, Drago s'habilla et fut imité par le Gryffondor. Une fois sortis de la chambre, ils se séparèrent. Harry alla réveiller ses deux meilleurs amis tandis que Drago et Dobby se rendirent directement dans le salon, peu enclins à se rendre dans les chambres des deux autres Gryffondor.

L'Elfe sembla se rendre compte qu'il se retrouvait seul avec le fils de son ancien maître. Il se balança d'avant en arrière, triturant nerveusement ses mains.

Drago n'était clairement pas à son aise non plus. Il trouvait que la nervosité de la créature était contagieuse car, avant de la remarquer, il n'avait même pas relevé le fait qu'ils étaient seuls. Il fallait dire qu'il se foutait un peu de ses serviteurs. Il ne les avait jamais maltraités, contrairement à son père, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était particulièrement bienveillant non plus.

Heureusement, son petit-ami arriva très vite, trépignant d'impatience en attendant les autres qui eux, mirent plus de dix minutes à les rejoindre.

\- Sérieusement, vieux, ça va pas de nous réveiller à des heures pareilles sans même dire pourquoi ?! ronchonna Weasley.

Puis Granger avisa la présence de Dobby et toute trace de sommeil quitta son visage.

\- Dobby ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as réussi ?

Une fois de plus, Dobby assura qu'il se portait très bien et que rien de fâcheux n'était arrivé. Harry eut l'idée d'appeler Kreattur pour que lui aussi voie que le médaillon était dorénavant en leur possession. Drago fut une fois de plus frappé par la bonté de son amant. Celui-ci se comportait avec les Elfes comme il se comportait avec d'autres humains.

Remarquer ce fait avant que leur relation ne change aurait fait qu'il se serait moqué d'Harry mais aujourd'hui, il avait seulement l'impression de l'aimer un peu plus fort. Il était tout ce qu'il ne serait jamais : généreux, désintéressé, courageux…

Bien sûr, Drago avait beaucoup changé ces derniers mois au contact d'Harry mais si demain Harry venait à le quitter, il redeviendrait probablement comme avant de le côtoyer aussi étroitement ou presque.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant un choc sur son front. Weasley venait d'essayer un Reducto sur le médaillon, ce qui n'avait fait que le projeter en direction de la tête du Serpentard. Celui-ci se frotta à l'endroit de l'impact et sentit déjà une bosse se former alors que quelques larmes incontrôlables lui échappaient.

\- Bordel Weasmoche ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?! s'énerva le Serpentard.

\- Ouais, ça va, j'ai pas fait exprès, rétorqua l'autre.

\- Sérieusement, tu es atrophié du bulbe ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris la dernière fois quand on a énoncé les moyens de détruire ces foutus objets ?!

\- Eh, parle-moi mieux ! Je me suis excusé et je t'ai dit que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès, alors ça va ! s'écria Weasley en se levant et en s'approchant de Drago.

\- Non, justement, tu ne t'es pas excusé !

\- Ok, tout le monde va se calmer, intervint Harry en se glissant entre les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Non, mais regarde mon front, Harry ! Je suis défiguré à cause de ce débile profond !

Alors que Weasley s'apprêtait à répondre, probablement pour insulter le Serpentard à son tour, Hermione le supplia de quitter la pièce pour mettre fin à la dispute. Sous l'insistance de la jeune femme, le Gryffondor finit par partir. Hermione se dirigea alors vers son petit sac en perle, laissé dans un coin du salon et se planta devant Drago, un baume entre les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le Serpentard, soupçonneux.

\- Un baume fait par les jumeaux Weasley. Il est très efficace contre toute sorte de contusions, expliqua la jeune femme en ouvrant le pot.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser soigner mon visage avec quelque chose fabriqué par les jumeaux ?! s'exclama Drago, horrifié.

\- A toi de voir, c'est ça ou alors, tu vas garder la trace du coup pendant plusieurs jours, rétorqua Granger.

\- Va savoir ce qu'il risque de m'arriver une fois que tu m'auras mis ce truc sur le front….

\- Malefoy, je m'en suis déjà servi et je t'assure qu'il fonctionne très bien. La bosse aura disparu demain matin à ton réveil, lui assura Granger d'une voix apaisante.

Drago hésita quelques instants avant de hocher la tête. La jeune femme prit donc une dose généreuse de baume et l'appliqua sur la jolie bosse. Le Serpentard devait avouer que la douleur s'était apaisée quasi instantanément, preuve que le produit était au moins efficace pour ça.

\- Fred et George testaient leurs produits eux-mêmes et ils avaient souvent besoin de faire disparaître les contusions. Comme les produits venaient de leurs propres imaginations, les baumes de soin classiques étaient souvent inefficaces, d'où la création de celui-ci, expliqua Granger tout en continuant à frotter la pommade sur la bosse.

Tout le long du traitement, Harry était resté aux côtés de Drago, lui tenant la main. Le Serpentard ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir touché par ce geste. Pourtant, c'était assez ridicule, il n'était pas en danger de mort, mais ça lui plaisait tout de même.

\- C'est bon, Malefoy, demain, tu n'auras plus rien.

La jeune femme se leva et rangea le baume dans son sac.

\- Hum… Merci, finit par dire Drago.

Il était étrange de constater comme certains mots lui posaient encore problème. Pourtant, il était vraiment reconnaissant envers Granger. Elle aurait pu le laisser comme ça, il n'en serait pas mort. Elle aurait aussi pu lui laisser le baume pour qu'il se débrouille mais non, elle l'avait soigné. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose mais ça lui prouvait qu'elle se souciait de lui, tout comme après le mariage, lorsqu'elle l'avait étreint tellement elle était soulagée de le revoir.

\- De rien, Malefoy. Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose en échange…

\- Je croyais que vous, les Gryffondor, vous ne demandiez jamais rien en échange de votre aide, fit semblant de ronchonner Drago.

\- Pas toujours, s'amusa Hermione. Je disais donc, qu'en échange de mes bons soins, je te demande de t'excuser envers Ron demain matin…

\- M'excuser ?! Moi ?! s'exclama Drago en lâchant un petit rire nerveux. Sérieusement, Granger, je ne m'excuserais pas même si j'étais en tort, et là, je ne le suis pas. Il a utilisé un sort de destruction alors qu'il savait très bien que ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Je me suis pris ce foutu médaillon en plein dans le front et j'ai réagi sous le coup de la douleur. Note aussi qu'il ne m'a pas une seule fois demandé pardon. Alors non, je ne vais pas demander pardon à Weasmoche. Par contre, si lui me présente ses excuses pour son imbécilité, je les accepterais, pour te faire plaisir, rétorqua Drago.

\- Tu es tellement gentil, Malefoy, tu devrais faire attention, bientôt tu seras aussi doux qu'un agneau, se moqua Hermione.

\- Ouais, je sais, ma bonté me perdra.

C'est dans un éclat de rire qu'Hermione quitta la pièce, le laissant seul avec Harry qui riait aussi. Ensemble, ils retournèrent se coucher pour finir leur nuit. Il regarda son amant mettre le médaillon dans sa table de nuit avant de s'allonger et de rabattre la couverture sur eux deux.

\- Bonne nuit, dit le Gryffondor avant d'embrasser le Serpentard.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit celui-ci en se lovant contre le corps d'Harry.

.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par le bijou que lui avait offert Harry pour son anniversaire. Il prit tout de même le temps de s'étirer et de bailler en oubliant toute notion de classe, avant de se lever et de rejoindre le bureau qu'il y avait dans la chambre. Là, il ouvrit le pendentif et trouva une petite note à l'intérieur.

 _« Bonjour, mon fils. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles, je commence à être inquiète. »_

Drago se dépêcha de retourner la note et écrivit au dos :

 _« Tout va bien, maman, je suis en sécurité. Tu seras contente d'apprendre que la plupart du temps, je m'ennuie comme pas possible. Je t'embrasse. »_

Il ne tarda pas à recevoir une nouvelle note :

 _« Bien, prends soin de toi et passe mon bonjour à Harry. Je t'embrasse aussi. »_

Drago sourit en jetant le morceau de parchemin et décida d'aller se laver. Une fois propre et prêt, il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine où un magnifique petit-déjeuner l'attendait.

\- Kreattur ne connaît pas encore bien les goûts de chacun alors il a fait un peu de tout, mais si le compagnon du Maître a envie d'autre chose, il n'a qu'à demander à Kreattur…, commença l'Elfe.

\- C'est très bien ainsi, Kreattur, le coupa-t-il avant de s'attabler.

\- Merci, ajouta une voix réprobatrice derrière lui.

\- Mes mercis sont implicites Granger, rétorqua Drago en se servant du thé.

\- Eh bien ils seraient beaucoup plus appréciés s'ils étaient explicites.

\- _Merci_ pour cette leçon de morale Granger.

La jeune femme n'ajouta rien et s'installa face à Drago tout en remerciant Kreattur et en lui disant qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire ça. La créature lui assura qu'il l'avait fait avec plaisir et qu'il avait oublié pendant trop longtemps ce qu'était qu'être un vrai Elfe de maison.

Ils furent bien vite rejoints par Weasley qui s'attabla sans un mot pour Kreattur, s'attirant ainsi le regard noir de Granger, ce qu'il ne sembla même pas remarquer tant il était occupé à se servir. Harry arriva peu après et ils gardèrent tous le silence pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la table débarrassée qu'ils se mirent à parler du médaillon et de ce qu'il convenait de faire dans l'immédiat.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu demander à Dobby de voler l'épée ou des crochets de Basilic dans la Chambre, suggéra Ron.

\- Non, Dobby accepterait peut-être mais là, on parle d'un endroit où il travaille. Je ne veux pas le pousser à faire ça. Pour ce qui est de la Chambre des Secrets, je doute qu'il puisse passer les barrières Fourchelang, même avec ses pouvoirs, expliqua Harry.

\- Donc, on en reste au même point, on ne prend aucun risque tant qu'on ne sait pas qui sera à la tête de l'école, intervint Hermione.

\- On prendra des risques s'il le faut mais autant attendre de voir qui deviendra directeur.

Les quatre acquiescèrent, ils étaient au moins d'accord sur ça.

\- Sinon, je pense qu'il y a toujours une possibilité de se procurer du venin de Basilic dans l'Allée des Embrumes mais à savoir si le venin seul réussira à détruire le Médaillon. Avec un crochet ou l'épée, on a l'arme qui servira à le distiller mais sans rien, je ne sais pas trop, dit Drago.

\- L'Allée des Embrumes n'est déjà pas un endroit sûr en temps normal, je pense qu'il l'est encore moins depuis que Voldemort a pris le contrôle du Ministère.

Harry n'avait pas tort. Drago y était allé à plusieurs reprises et il savait que sans la présence de son père qui était un personnage très respecté, il n'en serait jamais ressorti vivant.

\- De toute façon, nous avons assez à faire pour nous permettre de mettre la destruction du médaillon de côté au moins quelques semaines. Nous n'avons qu'à nous concentrer sur les autres Horcruxes, ajouta Harry.

Commença alors une discussion sur les endroits où ils devaient commencer à chercher. Plusieurs lieux furent énoncés, comme Poudlard, Godric's Hollow, Pré-au-Lard, une forêt d'Albanie, un orphelinat dans Londres, la boutique de Barjow et Beurk… Enfin, toutes sortes d'endroits que le Lord avait fréquenté au cours de sa vie.

En fait, Drago réalisa rapidement que son amant n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvaient se trouver les objets. Il n'y avait que pour Poudlard qu'il paraissait sûr de lui mais Granger ne semblait pas partager son avis. Drago était plutôt d'accord avec elle dans le sens où le Mage Noir n'aurait pas laissé un de ses précieux Horcruxes sans protection et Dumbledore aurait forcément ressenti la concentration de magie noire.

Finalement, ils optèrent pour les endroits les plus faciles à atteindre, ceux qui se trouvaient dans le monde moldu, et il y en avait peu. Quelque chose disait à Drago que le temps de l'ennui était passé et il avait presque envie d'en sauter de joie.

Cependant, avant même de partir à la recherche des objets, ils devaient se refaire un stock de Polynectar. Il ne leur restait plus grand-chose et ce n'était pas le genre de potion à laquelle il fallait penser au dernier moment.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 44.**

 **Avez-vous aimé ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'altercation entre Ron et Drago ?**

 **Pour la semaine prochaine, nous serons du pdv d'Harry et nous aurons une visite de Lupin.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dit à vendredi !**

 **Bisous à tous et à toutes.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Moi, bien mieux depuis que les températures ont baissées.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 45.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45**

* * *

Le mois d'août était passé plutôt tranquillement étant donné les circonstances. La guerre avait beau faire rage, Voldemort avait beau avoir la main mise sur le monde de la magie, Harry et les trois autres vivaient comme dans une sorte de bulle, coupés du monde.

Ils n'avaient reçu aucune visite en dehors de celle de Lupin peu après le mariage, et les hiboux ne pouvaient pas les trouver à cause du Fidelitas. Il y avait bien Hedwige qui allait et venait mais se servir d'elle pour porter un message aurait été bien trop dangereux tant elle était reconnaissable. Ils ne savaient donc rien de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Harry se disait juste que si quelque chose de grave était arrivé à l'un des membres de l'Ordre, Lupin serait venu les avertir.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée fit sursauter Harry qui vit justement Lupin arriver. Quand on parlait du loup, il montrait le bout de son museau. Le Survivant eut peur que les nouvelles soient funestes mais rien dans l'expression du Maraudeur ne le laissait penser. Il paraissait préoccupé, certes, mais pas anéanti. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, Harry savait déjà que personne n'était mort.

\- Je suis venu vous apporter des nouvelles, annonça le visiteur en brandissant la Gazette du Sorcier. Et elles ne sont pas bonnes.

Les quatre jeunes suivirent leur ancien professeur dans la cuisine et s'installèrent. Lupin posa alors l'exemplaire du journal devant Harry, qui n'eut qu'à regarder la première page pour comprendre. On pouvait voir une grande photo de Severus Rogue avec l'annonce qu'il succèderait à Albus Dumbledore. Le Survivant en fut soulagé.

Bien sûr, la logique aurait voulu que ça soit Minerva McGonagall qui obtienne le poste étant donné qu'elle avait été Directrice Adjointe jusqu'à la mort du Directeur. Cependant, Harry n'était pas surpris que ça ne soit pas le cas avec Voldemort qui régnait sur la communauté magique.

Malgré tout, le fait qu'il ait choisi Rogue était une chance pour eux. Harry ne l'appréciait peut-être pas mais il ne pouvait nier l'aide qu'il leur avait apportée. Mettre la main sur l'épée ne serait probablement pas compliqué.

\- La nouvelle n'a pas l'air de te chambouler plus que ça, fit remarquer Lupin après qu'Harry ait éloigné le quotidien. Je pensais que tu serais furieux.

Harry soupira et décida révéler à Lupin le véritable rôle de Rogue dans la mort de Dumbledore et, aussi, l'aide qu'il leur avait apportée, à Drago et à lui. Le Maraudeur n'avait pas été très présent dans sa vie mais il comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il était le dernier lien vivant entre ses parents et lui et il avait toute sa confiance.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu te confies à moi avant. On s'est beaucoup écrit au cours de l'année écoulée et j'apprends ta relation avec Drago de la bouche d'Arthur et Molly puis maintenant, ça… Mais je t'ai aussi caché des choses à plusieurs reprises, non pas par manque de confiance mais par besoin de discrétion, alors je comprends.

Harry lui sourit, soulagé. Après ça, Lupin lui montra un dépliant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du Quotidien. On pouvait y voir la photo d'Harry avec le titre « Indésirable n°1 ». Lupin lui expliqua alors que Voldemort se servait du décès de Dumbledore pour semer le doute dans l'esprit de la communauté.

Comme personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'Harry avait tout bonnement disparu depuis plusieurs semaines et peu après le décès du vieux sage, il n'était pas difficile de laisser penser qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

A dire vrai, cela l'indifférait. La communauté magique avait montré plus d'une fois à quel point elle était versatile et il savait que le jour où la vérité éclaterait, tout irait bien pour lui. De plus, ceux qui comptaient vraiment pour lui savaient très bien qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. L'important était là.

\- Je venais aussi pour te parler d'autre chose, finit par dire Lupin, coupant ainsi les pensées d'Harry.

\- Je vous écoute, dit aimablement celui-ci.

\- Désolé les jeunes, mais ça vous dérangeait de nous laisser ?

Les trois autres sortirent sans rien demander et Harry était plus que curieux. De quoi pouvait bien vouloir lui parler Lupin que les autres ne pouvaient entendre ?

\- Tonks est enceinte, annonça le Maraudeur.

\- C'est une magnifique nouvelle ! s'exclama Harry.

Cependant, il vit très vite que son vis-à-vis ne partageait pas du tout son enthousiasme, loin de là. Il avait les yeux baissés et triturait ses mains nerveusement.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû céder et l'épouser…

\- Vous ne l'aimez pas ? questionna Harry.

\- Si, bien sûr ! Plus que tout au monde mais… elle mérite tellement mieux que moi ! J'ai été égoïste. J'aurais dû continuer à la repousser. Elle serait passée à autre chose avec le temps. Maintenant, elle se retrouve enceinte d'un loup-garou et cet enfant aura honte toute sa vie à cause de ma condition, se lamenta Lupin.

\- Remus, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et votre enfant n'aura aucune raison d'avoir honte sauf si vous l'abandonnez.

\- Je ne veux pas l'abandonner par envie ! Il sera mieux sans moi. Je pourrais venir ici et vous aider dans votre quête. Tu n'auras pas à me dire de quoi il en retourne exactement. Je ferais ce que tu me demandes, sans poser de questions…

\- Vous serez toujours le bienvenu ici mais jamais je n'accepterai que vous veniez vous cacher en laissant Tonks et votre enfant ! J'ai grandi sans mes parents et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'ils soient près de moi…

\- Tes parents étaient des héros, tu ne peux pas comparer…

\- Vous êtes un héros aussi !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment avant qu'Harry ne reprenne plus doucement.

\- J'aurais été très fier de vous avoir comme père et cet enfant le sera très certainement. De plus, je pense vous connaître assez pour dire que vous regretteriez de l'abandonner ainsi. Ne pensez pas à ce qu'en dira la communauté magique. Pensez juste à vous et à la famille que vous avez créée.

Lupin resta un moment sans rien dire comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire.

\- Tu le penses vraiment quand tu dis que tu aurais été fier d'être mon fils ?

\- Bien sûr ! Vous n'avez pas choisi de devenir un loup-garou et ça vous est arrivé alors que vous étiez enfant. Malgré ça, vous ne vous êtes pas laissé emporter par la colère. Vous êtes devenu une bonne personne et vous vous battez pour le bien. Tonks, mon père, Sirius… Ils vous aiment ou vous aimaient tous et ce n'était pas pour rien.

Cette fois, Lupin sourit franchement, des larmes dans les yeux. Il se leva et après qu'Harry eut fait de même, il l'étreignit.

\- Merci Harry, je crois que j'avais simplement besoin d'entendre que cette grossesse n'était pas une erreur.

\- Elle ne l'est pas. Maintenant, allez retrouver votre épouse et réjouissez-vous comme il se doit.

\- Merci encore, dit-il avant de partir.

Harry resta un moment sans rien faire, pensant tout simplement à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Lupin allait devenir papa, la vie continuait et n'était pas faite que de drames. Bientôt, un petit être serait parmi eux. Bientôt, Harry aurait une nouvelle raison de se battre, s'il en fallait encore.

\- Moi qui pensais que ce sourire niais n'était que pour moi ! s'exclama Drago, faussement outré en le rejoignant.

\- Lupin et Tonks vont devenir parents, expliqua Harry. Et je n'ai jamais de sourire niais quand je te regarde !

\- Oh que si, quand tu crois que je ne te vois pas, précisa Drago en déposant un baiser sur la tempe d'Harry.

Le Gryffondor prit la main de l'autre homme dans la sienne et regarda leurs doigts entrelacés et, effectivement, il sentit un sourire fleurir sur lèvres, probablement niais à souhait. Cependant, il n'en avait pas honte.

\- Bon, revenons à ce que l'on a appris grâce à la visite de Lupin ! s'exclama Harry en se levant.

Il alla se saisir d'une plume et d'un morceau de parchemin. Il écrivit dessus l'adresse du Square et le tendit à Drago.

\- Fais-le passer à ta mère en lui disant qu'il faut qu'elle le donne à Rogue. Je suppose qu'il comprendra le message et qu'il viendra ici. On pourra alors lui demander s'il peut nous passer l'épée ou au moins, où nous pourrons la trouver, expliqua-t-il.

\- Bien, accepta simplement Drago.

Pendant que son petit-ami s'occupait de transmettre la note, Harry expliqua ce qu'il venait de faire à Ron et à Hermione. Après ça, ils fêtèrent tous ensemble la future venue au monde de l'enfant de Tonks et Lupin. Bien sûr, Drago les accompagna plus par politesse que par réelle joie, mais c'était déjà ça.

Plus tard, ils allèrent se coucher mais Harry se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, en sueur et tremblant. Sa cicatrice était douloureuse et il avait encore des images de son cauchemar qui lui revenaient. Il était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar et non d'une vision car Drago était bien à ses côtés, en sécurité. Dans son sommeil, il l'avait vu être torturé par Voldemort.

Il s'extirpa du lit en douceur, pour ne pas réveiller Drago et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Il avait beau être rassuré et savoir que son petit-ami allait parfaitement bien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir les images de son cauchemar.

Une fois son verre vidé, il le posa sur la table et posa ses mains sur celle-ci. Il tentait de chasser les sombres pensées qui commençaient à l'assaillir. Il ne voulait pas songer à ce qu'il deviendrait s'il arrivait quelque chose à Drago.

Des mains fraîches se posèrent sur son torse nu et l'apaisèrent presque instantanément, chassant ainsi les idées noires.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demanda le Serpentard avec une douceur dans la voix qui était plus que rare chez lui.

Harry acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui en confier le contenu. Cependant, il ne put nier que la présence de son amant était plus que bienvenue quand il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur une de ses omoplates.

\- On pourrait en parler ou alors, je pourrais tenter de te le faire oublier, proposa le Serpentard.

\- Je vote pour la deuxième option, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

\- Ma préférée, avoua Drago en descendant ses mains le long du torse d'Harry.

Harry sentit son boxer, seul vêtement qu'il portait, tomber au sol tandis que les mains de Drago parcouraient ses cuisses. Il se retourna lorsque son amant le lui demanda et il gémit d'anticipation lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur le haut de sa cuisse. Ses mains se crispèrent derrière lui, au rebord de la table sur laquelle il était appuyé.

\- Drago, supplia-t-il tant l'attente était insupportable.

Sans plus se faire prier, la langue du Serpentard parcourut la longueur du sexe d'Harry, transformant ses supplications en gémissements de plaisir qui redoublèrent lorsqu'il le prit presque entièrement entre ses lèvres.

Harry profita du traitement autant qu'il le put mais lorsqu'il se sentit sur le point de partir, il força Drago à s'éloigner.

\- Pas comme ça… Pas aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-il, tremblant, pour répondre à l'interrogation silencieuse de son amant.

Alors le Serpentard se leva et embrassa Harry avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Dans ce cas, fais de moi tout ce que tu voudras.

Le Gryffondor gémit rien qu'à l'entente de ces mots et souleva son amant pour le poser sur le bord de la table après l'avoir déshabillé d'un coup de baguette magique. Sans attendre, il humidifia deux de ses doigts et prépara rapidement Drago pour qu'il puisse le prendre sans que ça ne soit douloureux pour lui.

Une fois à l'intérieur de son corps, il ne chercha pas à mesurer ses coups de reins. Plus que l'urgence habituelle, il ressentait aussi du désespoir, comme s'il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se rassasier de lui avant la fin, quelle qu'elle fut.

Très vite, il se sentit partir et réalisa qu'il s'était tellement laissé emporter qu'il n'avait même pas prêté attention au fait que son amant n'en était pas au même point que lui. Plus sûr de lui et surtout, plus expérimenté que lors de leur première fois, Harry s'agenouilla entre les cuisses de Drago et lui fit une fellation à son tour.

Lorsqu'enfin son amant jouit, le Gryffondor avala sa semence sans montrer le moindre signe de dégoût, bien au contraire. Essoufflé, il posa tête contre l'aine du Serpentard et profita des caresses qu'il lui prodiguait.

Finalement, il se redressa et se nettoya en même temps que Drago.

\- Merci, dit Harry en l'embrassant après qu'ils se soient rhabillés.

\- Ce fut un plaisir, répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire lubrique.

Harry se laissa aller contre le jeune homme qui l'étreignit. Il nicha son nez dans le cou de son petit-ami et respira son odeur à pleins poumons, les yeux fermés. Même si faire l'amour avec Drago avait chassé son cauchemar, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander à nouveau comment il ferait s'il venait à mourir. Trop de gens mourraient autour de lui et il était obligé d'avancer malgré tout, mais il était certain qu'il ne saurait pas le faire si ça arrivait à Drago.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Drago est présent pour Harry et j'ai un peu changé l'histoire de Lupin en le faisant quitter le square en bon terme et avec la possibilité d'y revenir.**

 **Pour le 46, nous serons du pdv de Drago. Nous aurons des cauchemars et une nouvelle visite au programme.**

 **Je vous remercie et vous dis à vendredi prochain.**

 **Bizzz.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? Moi, chaudement !**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 46**

* * *

Drago était en train de regarder les trois autres débarrasser la table. Il était hors de question qu'il les aide alors qu'un Elfe de Maison ne demandait qu'à le faire pour eux. Granger avait encore fait des siennes et Weasley et Harry avaient cédé afin de ne pas la contrarier.

Le Serpentard sentait sa patience s'épuiser petit à petit. Il aimait bien Granger, la plupart du temps en tout cas, mais elle lui tapait sur le système avec ses foutus principes sortis de nulle part. Un Elfe de Maison était là pour servir et il le faisait avec plaisir. Au final, Harry avait dû ordonner à Kreattur de les laisser débarrasser la table alors qu'il était naturellement venu s'en charger. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte de toute l'ironie de la situation ?

Heureusement, personne ne lui avait demandé de participer, même si les regards de Weasley se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé de les aider, il ne se serait pas gêné pour dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas. En attendant, il préférait éviter d'entrer dans un nouveau débat avec Granger.

D'ailleurs, le Serpentard se demandait pourquoi ils n'utilisaient pas leurs baguettes. Est-ce que Granger militait aussi pour leur libération ? L'Association d'Aide aux Baguettes Magiques… Il valait mieux qu'il ne souffle jamais cette idée, elle serait bien capable de le faire. Après tout, l'arbre devait souffrir pour que les objets puissent être fabriqués.

Il était sur le point de rire de sa propre bêtise lorsque l'arrivée de Rogue le fit sursauter à l'instar des trois autres. Il avait envoyé le message à sa mère deux jours auparavant et elle l'avait tout de suite transmis au nouveau directeur, mais ils n'avaient eu aucune réponse de celui-ci depuis. Ils avaient pensé recevoir un mot les avertissant du moment de sa venue, mais pas qu'il viendrait directement, à l'improviste.

\- Professeur ! s'exclama Granger.

\- Miss Granger, quel… plaisir, dit Rogue avec un sourire ironique.

L'homme tenait dans sa main un objet recouvert d'un drap. Il posa son fardeau sur la table et le découvrit en enlevant le tissu. Drago put alors voir une épée magnifique avec le nom de Godric Gryffondor gravé juste au-dessous de la garde.

\- Comment avez-vous su qu'il nous fallait cette épée ? demanda Harry, surpris.

\- Le portrait de Dumbledore m'a confié que vous en auriez besoin à un moment donné et quand vous avez demandé à me voir, je me suis douté que ce n'était pas pour vous enquérir de ma santé, répondit l'ancien professeur de potions. Donc, plutôt que de venir ici les mains vides, j'ai préféré l'apporter avec moi. Ainsi, ça nous évitera une deuxième rencontre.

\- Eh bien… merci, se contenta de répondre Harry.

Un silence gênant s'installa avant que Rogue ne décide qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

\- Professeur, peut-être souhaiteriez-vous prendre une tasse de thé ? proposa Granger, les joues rougissantes.

Il était clair qu'elle s'efforçait d'être polie mais qu'elle n'était clairement pas à l'aise.

\- Non, ça ira, j'ai beaucoup à faire à Poudlard.

\- Comment se passent les choses depuis qu'il a la main mise sur le Ministère ? demanda subitement Harry.

\- Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer Potter. Il a mis en place une réglementation qui lui permet de chasser les nés-moldus. Il y a maintenant des Raffleurs qui prennent plaisir à emmener les fuyards directement au Ministère contre récompense. Pour Poudlard, il m'a ordonné de nommer deux Mangemorts aux postes de professeur qui étaient vacants. Je dois faire face à la désapprobation du reste du corps enseignant et je suppose que la révolte de certains élèves ne va pas se faire attendre longtemps, exposa le nouveau directeur.

Drago n'était pas étonné par ce qu'il entendait. Avec Voldemort à la tête du Ministère, ils ne pouvaient s'attendre qu'à ça. Pour ce qui était de Poudlard, il n'osait imaginer à quoi allait ressembler l'année scolaire.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé que les choses s'annoncent aussi compliquées pour vous alors qu'au final, vous êtes de notre côté…, commença Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Potter, l'interrompit Rogue. Je sais dans quoi je me suis engagé….

\- Ce n'était pas de la pitié, rétorqua Harry en le coupant à son tour. C'était de l'empathie, mais je me doute que ça vous est totalement inconnu.

Les deux se fixèrent un moment, clairement énervés l'un contre l'autre, mais aucun ne chercha à surenchérir. Ce qui était une évolution, si on y regardait bien.

\- Ah oui, puisque j'y pense. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a également fait poser un Tabou sur son nom de sorte que ceux qui le prononcent soient tout de suite repérés. Bien sûr, avec le Fidelitas, vous êtes à l'abri, quoi qu'il en soit, mais si jamais vous veniez à le prononcer à l'extérieur, vous vous mettriez clairement en danger, annonça Rogue.

\- Un Tabou ? interrogea Weasley, perplexe.

\- Eh bien oui, un sortilège qui réagit à chaque fois que ce mot précis est prononcé, répéta Rogue en regardant Weasley comme s'il était idiot. Les Mangemorts ou certains Raffleurs sont chargés de surveiller les réactions au Tabou et de punir ceux qui l'ont prononcé. Il espère mettre la main sur vous, Potter, ou au moins sur certains de vos alliés, reprit le nouveau Directeur.

\- Oui, c'est malin, avoua Drago. Il n'y a que très peu de personnes qui osent l'appeler Volde… Enfin, vous voyez quoi. Et parmi eux, il y a Harry et Granger.

\- C'est ça, il profite du fait qu'une seule petite poignée de la communauté magique ose faire son intéressante de cette manière pour vous coincer, dit Rogue avec un rictus.

\- Ce n'est pas pour faire le malin, intervint Harry, contrarié.

\- Bref, il est temps pour moi de vous laisser. J'espère vous revoir le plus tard possible, conclut Rogue.

Les quatre autres le regardèrent quitter la pièce et attendirent jusqu'à entendre la porte de l'entrée claquer.

\- Quel sale type, rouspéta Harry.

\- Il nous a beaucoup aidés, intervint Hermione.

\- Il n'empêche que c'est un sale type ! s'entêta-t-il.

Drago ne fit rien pour prendre la défense de son ancien professeur de potions et Hermione n'insista pas non plus. Harry avait clairement de bonnes raisons justifiant de ne pas l'aimer, pour sa part, s'il avait beaucoup de respect et d'estime pour Rogue, il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Il comprenait donc. De plus, il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il l'appréciait plus que ça, malgré qu'il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait pour sa mère.

\- Je vais chercher l'Horcruxe ! s'exclama Harry au bout d'un moment.

Drago regarda son amant courir hors de la pièce avant d'y revenir peu après avec l'objet, essoufflé. Son impatience était plus que visible et Drago se serait bien moqué de lui s'il ne l'avait pas été tout autant.

Alors qu'Harry brandissait l'épée, à deux doigts de frapper l'Horcruxe, il suspendit son geste et sembla réfléchir. Il finit par l'abaisser et par regarder Hermione.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ce serait bien de demander à Kreattur de le faire ? Après tout, sa dernière promesse pour Regulus était de le détruire et je pense que ça le rendrait très heureux d'être celui qui le fera, expliqua Harry.

Pour une fois, Granger ne trouva rien à redire et se contenta d'acquiescer. Le Gryffondor appela alors son Elfe de Maison qui écarquilla ses grands yeux de surprise avant de se jeter dans les jambes d'Harry pour l'étreindre maladroitement.

\- Kreattur ne mérite pas un Maître comme Harry Potter. Kreattur a été injuste et méchant envers son nouveau Maître mais maintenant, Kreattur tient à dire que son Maître est quelqu'un de bon, presque aussi bien que le Maître Regulus, déclara l'Elfe, ses yeux à présent larmoyants.

Drago se retint de ricaner en voyant l'air embarrassé son petit-ami.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose en comparaison de ce que toi, tu as fait pour nous en ramenant Mondingus, finit par répondre Harry en tendant l'épée à son Elfe.

Pour lui faciliter les choses, le Gryffondor prit le médaillon et le posa au sol avant de se reculer pour ne pas risquer d'être blessé.

Kreattur brandit l'arme mais un étrange phénomène se passa. Une épaisse fumée noire sembla sortir de l'artefact et forma la silhouette d'une personne mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de savoir de qui il s'agissait. L'Elfe n'avait pas attendu de voir ce qu'il se passait, il avait abattu la lame sur le médaillon qui sembla hurler un instant de douleur avant que le calme ne revienne.

Harry se baissa doucement et prit l'objet entre ses doigts. Les autres se rapprochèrent pour le voir de plus près et Drago ne put que constater que le médaillon était bel et bien cassé.

Jusqu'à maintenant, les fois où le Serpentard s'était retrouvé près de l'Horcruxe, il avait senti la magie noire qui en émanait et il avait toujours ressenti une sensation de malaise à sa proximité. A présent, il ne dégageait plus rien.

Harry récupéra l'épée des mains de l'Elfe et lui donna le médaillon détruit.

\- Tu en fais ce que tu veux Kreattur, tu le gardes ou tu le jettes, énonça le Gryffondor.

L'Elfe le remercia à plusieurs reprises tout en pleurant et il quitta finalement la pièce, ce qui n'était pas plus mal de l'avis de Drago. Il n'était jamais à l'aise devant les étalages de bons sentiments et encore moins lorsque c'était un Elfe de Maison. Bien sûr, il ne confierait jamais cette pensée à Granger, elle serait capable de lui arracher les yeux.

De toute la soirée, ils ne parlèrent pas de ce qu'il restait à accomplir. Ils se concentrèrent sur leur victoire du jour et allèrent se coucher de bonne humeur.

Drago regarda son amant poser l'arme dans la penderie avant qu'il ne vienne le rejoindre entre les draps. Il l'accueillit avec plaisir entre ses bras et ne tarda pas à plonger dans un sommeil profond.

Il fut réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par Harry qui tremblait à ses côtés. Drago comprit tout de suite qu'il avait encore fait un cauchemar et s'empressa de saisir sa baguette pour éclairer la pièce. Il regarda ensuite son amant qui était en sueur et essoufflé, sans parler de son regard apeuré.

Sans plus attendre, Drago le serra contre lui et lui caressa doucement la nuque et les cheveux. Depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble, il avait pris certaines habitudes. Le Gryffondor faisait des cauchemars très régulièrement et ces caresses-là l'apaisaient bien plus efficacement et rapidement que des mots.

Souvent, il avait envie de lui demander ce qu'il voyait pour qu'il se mette dans ces états, mais il savait que si Harry avait voulu lui en parler, il l'aurait fait de lui-même.

\- Je l'ai vu pratiquer la Legilimancie sur une personne avant qu'il ne la tue. Il a tué quelqu'un…, dit Harry, toujours tremblant.

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Harry, le rassura Drago.

\- Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, le contredit-il. Parfois, lorsqu'il est en colère ou au contraire, content, j'arrive à rentrer dans son esprit.

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Ce que racontait Harry n'avait aucun sens. Personne ne pouvait entrer dans la tête d'un autre, pas sans utiliser la Legilimancie, ce qui impliquait d'être proche de la personne. De plus, le Lord était un très bon occlumens…

C'était impossible qu'Harry puisse avoir des visions du Lord juste en dormant. Bien évidemment, Drago savait très bien qu'il ne connaissait pas tout sur la magie. Il devait bien exister d'autres moyens de lire dans l'esprit des gens que la Legilimancie, mais certainement pas aussi facilement que ce que venait de dire son amant.

\- Ce que tu dis est impossible, Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, Drago. Si je te dis que je rentre dans sa tête, c'est que j'en suis sûr. Je ne me l'explique pas et je m'en passerais bien, mais c'est ce qu'il se passe. Lui aussi peut le faire mais…

Harry rapporta alors à Drago tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait appris sur le lien qu'il y avait entre le Lord et lui.

Après son récit, le Serpentard était toujours aussi sceptique, mais qui était-il pour dire qu'un tel lien était improbable s'il n'était pas recherché ?

Personne jusqu'à Harry n'avait survécu à l'Avada, donc cela pouvait tout à fait être possible. Cependant, il ne pouvait cacher que ça lui faisait peur, bien plus que tout ce qu'Harry avait pu lui raconter jusqu'à présent.

Sans compter que Drago avait un étrange pressentiment au sujet de ce lien, comme si ça cachait quelque chose de plus complexe, de plus dangereux. Surtout que la seule explication que son amant avait eue venait de Dumbledore. Entre ce qu'il avait vu et ce que lui avait dit Harry au sujet du vieux sage, Drago ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré.

Ceci dit, il n'y pouvait rien. Il savait qu'il aurait beau chercher des réponses, il ne trouverait rien tant le cas de son amant était unique. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui. Il allait réfléchir à ce que pouvait bien cacher tout ça, peut-être qu'il en parlerait avec Granger. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas amis et étaient loin d'être tout le temps d'accord, mais quand ils réfléchissaient ensemble, il devait avouer que ça le stimulait.

Pour l'heure, il se contenta de continuer à apaiser son petit-ami qui se détendit peu à peu.

\- Tu sais qui était l'homme qu'il a tué ? demanda Drago au bout d'un moment.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais il a dit son nom, c'était Gregorovitch. Je suis persuadé de l'avoir déjà entendu, mais je ne vois pas du tout…

\- C'est un fabricant de baguettes d'Europe de l'Est, il est aussi réputé là-bas qu'Ollivander ici, le coupa Drago.

\- Mais que voulait-il à Gregorovitch s'il a déjà Ollivander ?

\- Bonne question, se contenta de répondre Drago.

Le Serpentard se rallongea tout en gardant Harry contre lui et ne tarda pas à se rendormir malgré les pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête. Il s'inquiétait pour son amant. La mort de Gregorovitch ne le touchait pas du tout. Cela pouvait paraître inhumain, mais il ne connaissait pas cet homme.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 46.**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'arrivée de Rogue ? Des pensées de Drago par rapport aux combats d'Hermione ? Et enfin, de la vision d'Harry ?**

 **Dans le 47, nous serons du pdv d'Harry et nous aurons (encore) une altercation. Entre qui et qui cette fois selon vous ?**

 **Je vous remercie et vous dit à vendredi prochain.**

 **Bizzz.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Coucou,**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 47**

* * *

Harry était en train de débarrasser les tasses du thé qu'ils venaient juste de finir de prendre. Il aurait pu le faire à l'aide de la magie mais cela lui occupait les mains et l'empêchait de trop réfléchir au reste. La fin octobre approchait et ils n'avaient pas fait la moindre petite avancée depuis la destruction du médaillon.

Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ça. Ils n'avaient pas anticipé leurs besoins en Polynectar et il était hors de question de sortir sans. Bien sûr, ils le faisaient pour faire quelques courses mais là, il n'y en avait qu'un qui y allait et il se dissimulait sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Pour chercher les Horcruxes, ils préféraient être tous ensemble au cas où l'objet serait aussi bien protégé que celui de la caverne. Après tout, une personne seule aurait certainement été emportée au fond de l'eau par les Inferi.

Ils avaient préféré utiliser leurs dernières réserves de Polynectar pour trouver les ingrédients nécessaires à la réalisation d'un nouveau chaudron de la potion. Hermione et Drago étaient allés jusqu'en Espagne pour ça. Ils avaient voulu éviter le Chemin de Traverse ou Pré-au-Lard et avaient opté pour un pays plus éloigné que la France, par prudence.

Harry avait eu du mal à les laisser partir sans lui mais il n'avait rien pu trouver à redire à leurs arguments. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui s'y connaissaient en potions et donc il n'y avait qu'eux qui pouvaient s'assurer de la qualité des ingrédients. Un Polynectar réalisé avec des ingrédients médiocres réduisait considérablement la durée d'effet, même s'il était préparé à la perfection.

Le Survivant avait donc dû accepter de voir partir son amant pendant presque une semaine. Déjà, certains ingrédients n'étaient disponibles qu'après demande, pour la fraîcheur du produit. Ensuite, ils avaient dû passer une journée en France à l'aller et au retour. Transplaner en une fois sur une aussi longue distance aurait été trop dangereux pour leur santé.

Maintenant, ça faisait plus d'un mois que Drago et Hermione s'attelaient à la préparation de la potion et bizarrement, leur binôme fonctionnait à merveille. Harry était plutôt surpris de voir à quel point ils pouvaient s'entendre intellectuellement. Quand ils évitaient d'aborder certains sujets comme les Elfes ou le statut de sang, ils pouvaient débattre des heures dans le calme et même rire ensemble.

Si Harry en était content, Ron, lui, l'était beaucoup moins. Le Survivant n'avait pas osé lui demander ce qui le contrariait dans ce rapprochement. Il se doutait que c'était encore une manifestation de son complexe d'infériorité. Il était vrai que les discussions passionnées que partageaient le Serpentard et la Gryffondor portaient toujours sur des sujets comme la littérature, les potions et différentes choses qui n'intéressaient pas du tout ou très peu les deux autres.

Ceci dit, Harry, lui, ne s'en formalisait pas. Il savait très bien qu'il était loin d'être idiot mais il n'avait clairement pas les capacités des deux autres et encore moins les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être le meilleur ami d'Hermione depuis des années et d'aimer éperdument le Serpentard depuis quelques mois.

La jalousie de Ron par rapport à la relation des deux autres exacerbait son mauvais caractère. Autant que l'enfermement qui commençait à lui peser de plus en plus, comme au reste du groupe d'ailleurs. La plupart du temps, on aurait pu croire que tout allait pour le mieux mais en réalité, la moindre petite contrariété pouvait prendre des proportions démesurées.

A présent, Harry pouvait pleinement comprendre les prises de risque de Sirius juste pour sortir un peu de la maison. Bien sûr, il connaissait la sensation d'isolement car les Dursley l'avaient enfermé dans son placard ou dans sa chambre de longs moments et ce, dès son plus jeune âge, mais il aurait pensé qu'être accompagné rendrait le tout plus vivable. Ce n'était pas pire, certes, mais ça n'était pas mieux.

\- C'est prêt ! annoncèrent les deux potionnistes, en chœur.

Harry se redressa d'un bond, heureux. Cela annonçait le retour de la liberté, enfin, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus étant donné les circonstances.

\- Je pense pouvoir dire qu'elle fera effet beaucoup plus longtemps que lorsque je l'avais réalisé seule, s'amusa Hermione en regardant le chaudron.

\- C'est déjà beau que tu aies réussi à en préparer aussi jeune, dit Drago.

\- Il suffisait de suivre le manuel, ça n'avait rien de bien compliqué, minimisa Hermione. Par contre, ton idée de hacher les bottes de Polygonum, c'était du génie ! La potion a tout de suite pris une magnifique teinte dorée. Je me souviens que pendant la seconde année, j'avais trouvé que c'était plus jaune qu'autre chose, ronchonna Hermione.

\- Oui, hacher aide à une dissolution plus rapide du Polygonum et donc, c'est beaucoup plus facile d'atteindre la texture et la couleur voulue, expliqua Drago.

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'éloigner des consignes et puis je dois avouer que ça m'irrite. Je me dis que ceux qui les ont écrites font partie des meilleurs potionnistes de leur temps ou du moins, qu'ils ont pris conseil auprès des meilleurs. Du coup, j'ai toujours du mal à me dire qu'on peut faire mieux en ne suivant pas les instructions.

\- Pourtant, il y a une logique si tu cherches bien, dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ah ?

\- Eh bien, prenons Arsenius Beaulitron par exemple, il a écrit son manuel et gagnait des Gallions sur les ventes, mais il avait aussi sa boutique d'apothicaire. Il y vendait des ingrédients mais aussi ses créations. Son livre se vendait bien puisque les résultats étaient satisfaisants mais ça n'a pas diminué les ventes de ses potions puisqu'elles étaient meilleures…, exposa le Serpentard.

\- C'est malhonnête ! s'outra Hermione.

\- C'est la loi du commerce, Granger, répondit Drago en ricanant. Beaulitron n'a rien inventé et ça n'a pas été le dernier à le faire. Même dans les manuels plus récents, ils ne donnent pas les recettes pour faire une préparation parfaite, ils gardent certaines astuces pour eux. Cela permet à chacun d'apprendre les bases des potions sans pour autant en desservir le commerce, continua Drago avec entrain, comme à chaque fois que ça parlait de potions.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre, Ron poussa un soupir mécontent.

\- Ouais, c'est bon, on a compris, on pourrait peut-être mettre tout ça dans les flasques pour qu'on puisse enfin se barrer d'ici ? demanda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Drago était sur le point de répondre sur le même ton mais Harry le regarda et le supplia du regard. Le Survivant en avait vraiment marre qu'ils se bouffent le nez à longueur de journée car oui, s'ils étaient tous sur les nerfs, entre Ron et Drago, il n'en fallait jamais beaucoup pour que ça éclate. Heureusement pour eux, le Serpentard sembla prendre en considération la demande silencieuse de son amant et préféra se pincer les lèvres plutôt que de rétorquer.

Sans relever l'interruption de Ron, tant elle était habituée à le voir se contrarier pour pas grand-chose ces derniers temps, Hermione alla prendre les flasques de chacun et les remplit avant de les donner aux trois autres.

\- Merci, lui dit gentiment Ron avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui sourit en retour et le regarda mettre le cheveu qu'il avait prélevé à un Moldu croisé dans Londres. Il regarda la potion prendre une couleur mauve et fluide et s'approcha tout près d'Hermione.

\- Elle est plus jolie qu'avec le morceau de Crabbe, fit remarquer Ron en mettant la flasque sous le nez d'Hermione.

Harry se rendit parfaitement compte de la tentative de rapprochement. Il ne savait pas où ils en étaient. Avec les tensions qui régnaient, il n'avait pas osé en reparler à Ron pour savoir et dans le doute, il avait préféré s'abstenir de se renseigner auprès d'Hermione. Il aurait trahi les confessions de Ron si jamais Hermione ignorait encore tout des sentiments qui persistaient pour son meilleur ami.

Il persistait à rester en dehors de l'histoire, même s'il devait avouer être curieux. Enfin, il était surtout plus inquiet de ce qui risquait de se passer le jour où la jeune femme retrouverait Théo. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Ron souffrir, ni Hermione d'ailleurs.

Si lui s'abstenait d'interférer, Drago, par contre, n'en faisait pas autant. Là encore, ils n'en avaient pas parlé entre eux mais Harry avait très bien compris que le Serpentard n'était pas dupe non plus par rapport aux intentions de Ron et il était facile de voir que ça ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Tiens, j'y repense, Granger ! Je t'ai dit que c'était Théo qui avait trouvé l'astuce avec le Polygonum ? demanda innocemment Drago.

Ron se renfrogna immédiatement à la mention de l'ex petit-ami d'Hermione et encore un peu plus en voyant le grand sourire de la jeune femme.

\- Ah oui ?! s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain en se rapprochant de Drago. Je croyais que c'était toi le génie des potions chez les Serpentard.

\- Je le suis mais cette astuce là, elle vient de lui. Il n'est pas trop mauvais non plus. En fait, il est arrivé troisième de notre promotion aux BUSE, à quelques points de toi.

Harry ignorait si Drago disait la vérité ou non mais en tout cas, son plan avait parfaitement marché. Hermione ne faisait plus du tout attention à Ron et ça semblait l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Personne ne manqua le regard noir de Ron en direction de Drago et l'air furieux avec lequel il quitta la pièce.

Hermione le suivit rapidement, inquiète, et Harry s'interposa pour retenir Drago qui avait eu l'intention de l'arrêter.

\- Sérieusement, pourquoi tu te mêles de ça ? demanda Harry.

\- Pourquoi ?! Peut-être parce qu'elle sort avec mon meilleur ami et que Weasmoche lui tourne autour sans même chercher à se cacher ! rétorqua Drago.

\- Théo l'a quittée. _Ron_ a tous les droits de faire savoir à Hermione ce qu'il ressent, dit Harry en insistant bien sur le prénom. C'est à elle de choisir, pas à toi !

Drago parut surpris. Évidemment, il avait déjà quitté Poudlard au moment de la séparation du couple. Théo n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion de se confier à lui.

\- Je… je ne savais pas, avoua le Serpentard. Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry lui rapporta ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit. Si ça pouvait éviter que Ron et Drago en arrivent à s'arracher les yeux, ce n'était pas mal.

\- Je connais Théo depuis toujours et c'est vrai qu'à un moment, je ne l'appréciais pas à sa juste valeur, mais c'est mon meilleur ami. C'est aussi la seule personne que je puisse qualifier comme tel. Je le connais bien et je sais qu'il n'a pas fait ça pour lui faire du mal mais sous le coup de la colère et de la peur…

\- Je m'en doute mais il n'empêche qu'on n'a pas à interférer dans les affaires de Ron et d'Hermione. Théo a fait ce qu'il a fait, je ne lui en veux pas, je le comprends même, mais ça ne change rien. Si elle se met à sortir avec un autre avant de le revoir, ce sera son problème, le coupa Harry.

\- Je ferai tout pour empêcher ça, s'entêta Drago.

Harry était en colère à présent, et son vis-à-vis l'était tout autant.

\- Tu sais que même si je ne le fais pas pour lui, ça rendra service à Weasmoche. Il n'est pas à la hauteur. Elle est trop ambitieuse, trop intelligente et trop forte pour lui. Il supporte déjà mal de vivre dans ton ombre ou dans l'ombre de ses frères, alors comment crois-tu qu'il supportera de vivre dans l'ombre d'une femme trop bien pour lui chaque jour de sa vie ? De plus, s'il venait à se passer quelque chose maintenant, elle finirait par le quitter pour Théo tôt ou tard en se rendant compte que lui au moins, il lui correspond, reprit Drago.

Harry sentit sa colère enfler. Non seulement les mots de son amant étaient durs à l'encontre de Ron mais le pire à digérer pour le Gryffondor, c'était qu'ils étaient en partie vrais. Connaissant le complexe d'infériorité de Ron, il supporterait très mal de vivre dans l'ombre d'Hermione. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il avoue ça au Serpentard.

\- Et alors quoi ?! Les gens doivent être similaires pour être ensemble ? Donc, entre toi et moi, il y en a forcément un qui finira par quitter l'autre ? Après tout, je ne suis sans doute pas à ta hauteur non plus.

\- Ah ! Ne compare pas le petit fossé qu'il y a entre nous avec le canyon qui sépare Granger et Weasmoche ! rétorqua Drago avec un rictus.

\- Tu sais quoi, il y a des moments où tu es vraiment insupportable ! J'en ai marre. Moi, je vais voir ce foutu orphelinat et toi, tu fais ce que tu veux mais loin de moi, décida Harry.

Furieux, Harry n'attendit pas la réponse de son amant. Il prit sa flasque, le sac qu'il avait préparé plus tôt et quitta la pièce. Il trouva Hermione, assise dans le salon et lui expliqua pourquoi il partait seul.

\- Laisse-moi venir avec toi, moi aussi je cherche à fuir quelqu'un, annonça Hermione en se levant.

Harry acquiesça, comprenant qu'elle parlait de Ron et ensemble, ils quittèrent le Square. A l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver l'Orphelinat, il y avait des bureaux. Après avoir pris quelques renseignements à la réceptionniste, ils découvrirent que l'Orphelinat avait fermé ses portes près de trente ans plus tôt.

Harry en déduisit donc que Voldemort l'avait forcément su et il que s'il en avait mis un ici, il l'aurait déjà déplacé. De plus, Harry avait toujours eu des réticences sur ce lieu. Pour le Gryffondor, Voldemort aurait voulu des lieux qui avaient de l'importance pour lui. Certes, le pensionnat avait été une partie importante de sa vie, mais une partie qu'il aurait nettement préféré oublier.

Ils se décidèrent donc à repartir très vite mais, peu enclins à rentrer dans l'immédiat, ils se rendirent dans une forêt que connaissait Hermione pour passer le temps. Ils trouvèrent un arbre couché et s'assirent dessus.

Hermione se confia un peu sur ses sentiments. Ça ne prit pas longtemps car elle se sentait complètement perdue. Elle aimait Théo et elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais elle avait aussi des sentiments pour Ron, comme avant qu'elle ne sorte avec le Serpentard, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Harry ne sut pas trop quoi lui répondre, alors, il se contenta de lui offrir une oreille attentive.

Ils rentrèrent à la tombée de la nuit et trouvèrent les deux autres hommes dans le salon, l'air clairement inquiets. Lorsque le regard de Drago croisa celui d'Harry, le Serpentard parut profondément soulagé avant que son visage ne devienne dur et qu'il ne quitte la pièce sans un mot.

Harry aurait dû anticiper ça. Si lui n'était déjà plus énervé et se languissait de retrouver les bras de son petit-ami, Drago, lui, était très rancunier. Nul doute qu'il allait lui faire payer la façon dont il l'avait planté dans la cuisine avant de partir.

Avec un soupir, Harry prit le chemin de la chambre. Il allait essayer d'aplanir les choses avec Drago car il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'être en froid avec lui.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé des tensions ? De la réaction d'Harry ?**

 **La semaine prochaine, nous serons du pdv de Drago et la tension continuera de monter.**

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous remercie de m'avoir lu !


	48. Chapter 48

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je suis toute contente car cette fanfiction a dépassé les 630 review, c'est plus que n'importe quel autre de mes fanfic ! Merci à tous et merci à Lusaka qui s'est lâché XD**

 **Je vous aime et remercie chaque personne qui prend le temps de me laisser un mot.**

* * *

Fleur d'ange : Coucou ! Haha, surprise, tu verras bien ! Mais oui, clairement, il est normal qu'ils se prennent le choux avec la tension de l'enfermement. Merci beaucoup.

* * *

 **Chapitre 48**

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la première dispute d'Harry et de Drago et le Serpentard était toujours décidé à ne pas lui parler. Le soir même de leur altercation, il était allé se coucher dans une autre chambre, pour bien montrer au Gryffondor qu'il lui en voulait mais dans la nuit, il avait entendu son amant gémir à cause d'un cauchemar.

Sans attendre, Drago était allé le rejoindre pour l'apaiser, comme à chaque fois que ça se produisait. Cependant, le lendemain matin, il n'avait pas adressé la parole, lui faisant comprendre que malgré sa gentillesse, il était toujours déterminé à le faire ramer un peu.

Tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était injuste envers Harry. Il comprenait la colère du Gryffondor, après tout, il avait insulté son meilleur ami et Drago savait que si Harry avait parlé ainsi de Théo, il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire non plus.

Néanmoins, Harry n'aurait pas dû partir sans lui. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi à s'inquiéter. Ils étaient en temps de guerre et son amant était l'homme le plus recherché par la communauté magique Britannique. Rien ne justifiait la peur qu'il lui avait fait ressentir.

Actuellement, il était en train de regarder Harry dormir. En réalité, il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, et plus encore, mais il se retenait de toute ses forces. Même s'il était rancunier, il était difficile de le rester alors que le Gryffondor était sans arrêt auprès de lui.

Ce fut le médaillon qu'Harry lui avait offert pour son anniversaire qui l'empêcha de céder à ses pulsions. Sa mère venait de lui envoyer un message et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète en attendant la réponse. Lui, il pensait à la peur que pouvait ressentir les autres.

Le mot demandait simplement de ses nouvelles et il renvoya rapidement le parchemin qui disait qu'il se portait bien et où il demandait comment elle allait. Après avoir reçu une réponse rassurante, il décida de prendre une douche avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, les trois autres étaient déjà en train de manger. Il s'installa sans un mot et personne ne le salua non plus. Cela le mit de mauvaise humeur, même s'il était vrai qu'Harry et Granger avaient fait des efforts les jours d'avant, ils ne semblaient plus en avoir envie.

Il se servit une assiette d'œufs et de bacon, un verre de jus d'orange mais le café se trouvait près de son petit-ami et il n'avait pas envie de le lui demander, alors, il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Kreattur, tu pourrais me servir une tasse de café ? demanda-t-il à l'Elfe.

Il s'exécuta de bonne grâce mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de le remercier que déjà, Granger avait décidé d'intervenir.

\- Tu pourrais te servir toi-même, Malefoy.

\- Oh ça va Granger, attends au moins que j'ai bu ma tasse pour me prendre la tête, marmonna-t-il sans même la regarder.

\- Franchement, tu es vraiment insupportable depuis quelques jours ! s'emporta Hermione. Tu n'as qu'à reparler à Harry si ça te pèse tant que ça au lieu de t'entêter et de nous faire la tête à tous.

\- Démêle tes cheveux au lieu de te mêler de mes affaires, merci, rétorqua froidement Drago.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Weasley prit la parole avant.

\- Parle lui mieux, la fouine.

\- Je lui parle comme je veux et dans tous les cas, elle est assez grande pour me le dire elle-même. Tu es pathétique Weasmoche. Tu es là à ramper derrière elle sans même te rendre compte que tu as laissé passer ta chance par simple bêtise. Si tu n'étais pas toi, tu me ferais pitié, lâcha Drago avec un rictus.

Il regarda Weasley devenir rouge mais avant que quiconque ne puisse dire ou faire autre chose, Harry se leva et prit le bras du Serpentard.

\- On sort, décréta-t-il.

\- Hors de question, dit Drago en tentant de se dégager de la prise de son amant.

\- Est-ce que tu as eu l'impression que c'était une demande ?

Harry échangea un regard avec Granger comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et entraîna Drago après lui. Dans le hall, ils mirent leurs capes pour ne pas avoir froid puis sortirent. Du pas de la porte, le Gryffondor les fit transplaner et ils se retrouvèrent dans une forêt que le Serpentard ne connaissait pas.

\- Drago, à quoi tu joues ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur un arbre couché.

\- A rien, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Que tu m'en veuilles, ok, je veux bien… Même si au bout de trois jours, tu pourrais passer à autre chose, mais bon… Seulement là, tu t'en prends à tout le monde. Ce qu'on doit faire est déjà assez compliqué sans qu'on rajoute des disputes au milieu. C'est suffisamment difficile de vivre tous les quatre ensembles sans arrêt, si en plus, ça se fait dans une telle ambiance, on ne tiendra pas le coup.

Drago aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir contredire son amant mais il savait qu'il avait tout à fait raison.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, plus que je ne saurais le dire, mais pour que les choses se passent au mieux, il faut que tu mettes de l'eau dans ton vin. Si tu veux continuer à m'ignorer, d'accord, je ferai avec, mais essaie au moins de ne pas te montrer exécrable envers les autres…

\- Je n'aime pas Weasmoche, ne t'attends pas à ce que…, le coupa Drago avant de se faire couper à son tour.

\- Tu n'aimes pas _Ron_ et il te le rend bien, je suis d'accord, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le rabaisser comme tu l'as fait et lui n'aurait pas dû t'appeler la fouine. Bref, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard et on a autre chose à faire qu'à compter les points entre Ron et toi. S'il te plaît Drago, fais un effort. Je ne te demande pas de devenir son ami et de te taire s'il te provoque, mais juste de ne pas le provoquer, toi.

Drago se contenta d'acquiescer sans rien ajouter. Ne pas le provoquer serait dur mais il fallait qu'il fasse un effort. Harry avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se quereller comme à l'époque de Poudlard. Ils formaient désormais une équipe et que Drago le veuille ou non, Weasmoche en faisait partie.

\- En ce qui concerne l'autre jour, encore une fois, je suis sincèrement désolé d'être parti comme ça. Je regrette que tu te sois inquiété et je te promets que si je venais à devoir partir sans toi de nouveau, je m'arrangerais pour qu'on ait un signal en cas de problème, reprit Harry.

Drago n'eut aucune réaction, il se borna à regarder ailleurs qu'en direction de son amant mais son cœur battait plus fort et il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de céder. Le seul problème, c'était que sa foutue fierté mal placée lui soufflait de continuer à le faire ramer.

\- Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, Ron ou Théo, je pense qu'on devrait simplement ne pas s'en mêler et les laisser se débrouiller. Du moins, on ne devrait pas laisser leurs histoires influencer la nôtre, continua le Gryffondor.

Là encore, Drago était plus que d'accord. Il appréciait beaucoup Théo et il espérait vraiment qu'il saurait reconquérir Granger mais en attendant, il ne voulait pas que ça ait une incidence sur son propre couple. Enfin, pas plus que ça n'en avait déjà eu en tout cas.

Il s'agissait de leur premier différent depuis qu'ils étaient réellement ensemble. Pour lui, leur couple avait commencé le jour où Harry l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi. Ce jour-là, il l'avait écouté et il lui avait fait confiance. Bref, ils venaient d'avoir leur première vraie dispute et trois jours plus tard, Drago ne supportait plus cette distance entre eux. Il se sentait tiraillé entre son cœur et sa fierté.

Comme s'il avait senti le combat intérieur de son amant, Harry se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur son torse.

\- Tu me manques Drago, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Le Serpentard frissonna en sentant le souffle de son amant sur la peau de son cou et il lâcha un gémissement lorsque les lèvres du Gryffondor se posèrent sur son lobe.

\- Parle-moi, dis-moi ce que tu veux, mais dis-moi quelque chose, poursuivit Harry d'un ton presque suppliant.

Drago posa à son tour ses mains sur le torse de son amant et soupira. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à sa demande. Au diable sa fierté, il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune raison qu'elle soit diminuée juste parce qu'il reparlait à Harry.

\- Embrasse-moi, dit simplement Drago.

Sans attendre, les mains du Gryffondor se posèrent sur son visage et ses lèvres, sur les siennes. Drago posa ses mains sur la taille de l'autre homme, sous son haut et commença à caresser sa peau de ses pouces.

Ce fut lui qui taquina les lèvres d'Harry de sa langue pour qu'il lui permette d'approfondir le baiser. Elle rencontra alors sa jumelle et elles se caressèrent, heureuses de se retrouver.

Maintenant, Drago se sentait très idiot d'avoir résisté pendant trois longs jours, mais dans un sens, ça lui prouvait qu'il pouvait avoir une volonté de fer s'il le voulait. Après tout, résister à l'envie d'embrasser son amant, entre autres choses, n'était pas aisé au vu de la dépendance que Drago avait pour Harry.

Doucement, il commença à déshabiller le Gryffondor qui ne tarda pas à en faire de même avec lui. Debout tous les deux, en plein milieu d'une forêt, ils se retrouvèrent nus et enlacés l'un contre l'autre en ayant toujours l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas assez proches.

Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa des lèvres de Drago lorsqu'Harry caressa son membre dressé et il eut envie de plus, beaucoup plus.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Moi aussi.

Il regarda le Gryffondor étaler sa cape d'un geste rapide de sa baguette. Drago aurait bien pris le temps de métamorphoser la cape en matelas mais son amant venait de s'allonger et d'écarter largement les jambes en une invitation indécente.

Le Serpentard le rejoignit très vite, se plaçant entre ses cuisses. Sans lâcher Harry des yeux, il lécha deux de ses doigts et commença à le préparer tandis que son autre main allait et venait sur son érection.

\- Viens, le supplia Harry au bout d'un moment.

Toujours sans le lâcher des yeux, Drago se positionna et entra doucement en lui. Une fois profondément enfoui il commença un lent va et vient et il prit la main de son amant dans la sienne. Il y avait dans cette étreinte une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Il sentit une force et une pureté qui ne lui appartenait pas parcourir ses veines et se propager dans tout son être. Il comprit alors que la magie d'Harry était en train de se mêler à la sienne. Un peu comme ce qu'ils avaient fait dans la Salle sur Demande pour réparer l'armoire sauf que là, tout était complètement différent.

Ils n'avaient pas cherché à connecter leurs magies et Granger n'était pas là pour atténuer les effets que cela avait. La dernière fois, il était allé chercher la magie du Survivant mais elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment mélangées. Il avait simplement voulu se connecter à Granger par le biais de son amant.

Aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait qu'Harry et il savait que celui-ci le sentait aussi. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais tant il était bien.

Malheureusement, les sensations qu'il avait en faisant l'amour à Harry et en mélangeant leurs magies étaient telles qu'ils atteignirent la jouissance encore plus vite que d'ordinaire.

Drago eut l'impression d'exploser au moment où il éjacula. Sa vision se brouilla et ses membres le lâchèrent si bien qu'il s'écroula sur Harry sans rien contrôler. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sexuellement actif, il comprit pourquoi certains appelaient l'orgasme « la petite mort ». Pendant quelques courtes secondes, il s'était réellement senti déconnecté de lui-même, inconscient.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par des petits bruits qu'il ne sut pas identifier et qui venaient de tout autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea-t-il en roulant sur le côté pour soulager son amant de son poids.

\- Il me semble que notre connexion magique a fait autre chose que nous donner un orgasme décuplé, répondit Harry d'une voix fatigué.

\- Ah ?

\- Il m'a semblé voir les feuilles et autres petits cailloux retomber au sol, expliqua le Gryffondor.

\- C'est possible ça ?

\- Tu me demandes à moi comme si je pouvais en savoir plus sur la connexion magique que toi, s'amusa Harry. Je ne saurais même pas expliquer pourquoi elles se sont liées maintenant et pas les fois d'avant. Tu le sais toi ?

Drago ne savait pas grand-chose à ce sujet et il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'informations. Encore aujourd'hui, on pouvait découvrir des choses sur la magie. Ceci dit, ce qu'il venait de se passer ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. Il savait déjà qu'il était capable de se connecter à son amant, la seule surprise était de découvrir qu'il pouvait le faire aussi facilement.

\- Je suppose que nous devions être parfaitement en phase à cet instant précis et comme nos mains étaient entrelacées, le contact a pu se faire. En vérité, je ne sais rien de plus que les informations qui nous ont été nécessaires pour réparer l'armoire.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer avant de frissonner mais cette fois, à cause du froid. D'un coup de baguette, Drago se nettoya et se rhabilla après en avoir fait de même avec le Gryffondor.

\- Je voudrais rester là pour le reste de ma vie, avoua Harry en se blottissant contre Drago.

\- Moi aussi, je n'ai aucune envie de bouger parce que je sais que cette sensation de plénitude s'évanouira dès que nous serons partis.

\- C'est vrai mais maintenant, on sait comment faire pour se sentir ainsi, lâcha le rouge et or avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, je pourrais te garder prisonnier au lit jusqu'à notre mort.

\- Voilà qui serait très, très, difficile à supporter.

Ils rirent légèrement avant d'échanger un baiser. Ils prolongèrent leur moment pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider à rentrer. Même si ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, il savait qu'il devait des excuses à Granger pour son comportement et fort heureusement, les effets de bien-être ressentis grâce à son lien avec Harry ne s'étaient pas tout à fait évanouis. Il allait devoir puiser là-dedans pour que les mots franchissent ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé des tensions ? De la discussion Harry et Drago ? Et... Du reste ? Héhé !**

 **Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et je vous remercie deux fois plus si vous prenez le temps de me donner vos impressions ;)**

 **La semaine prochaine, nous serons du PDV d'Harry et nous aurons... Bah là, c'est difficile à dire mais disons que les tensions ne seront pas calmées XD**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dit à vendredi prochain !**

 **Bizzzz.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Bonsoir,**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé du retard mais j'avais complètement oublié que nous étions vendredi.**

 **Je vous remercie d'être toujours aussi présent, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 49**

* * *

Harry sortit de la douche alors que Drago s'y trouvait encore. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs tenté de le retenir mais le Survivant s'était esquivé car il savait que sinon, ils allaient remettre le couvert et il fallait qu'ils descendent rejoindre les autres.

Depuis la destruction du médaillon, ils n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce. Harry commençait vraiment à perdre patience et surtout, à perdre espoir. Peut-être que Dumbledore lui avait confié quelque chose de trop difficile pour lui, ou peut-être qu'il ne lui avait pas donné assez d'informations. Bien sûr, ils avaient encore quelques pistes à explorer, comme Poudlard, la boutique de Barjow et Beurk, la maison des Jedusor et d'autres plus ou moins convaincants.

Malheureusement, il s'agissait de lieux dangereux pour eux, soit parce que ceux-ci étaient trop fréquentés par des sorciers, soit parce qu'ils y étaient attendus.

Ce n'était pas leurs seules idées. Mais là encore, ça posait problème. S'ils étaient d'accord sur le fait de prendre des risques, ils n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre sur le lieu où ils devaient se rendre en priorité. Harry aurait voulu commencer par Godric's Hollow mais Hermione disait que c'était là où Voldemort s'attendait à le voir aller et qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'un Horcruxe s'y trouve.

En toute honnêteté, Harry était d'accord avec elle, cet endroit avait uniquement été témoin de sa chute des années plus tôt. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Voldemort y ait laissé un Horcruxe mais Harry avait besoin de se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents, au moins une fois.

Bref, pour le moment, à défaut de tomber d'accord et de coordonner un plan digne de ce nom, ils se contentaient de se promener au hasard, comme s'ils allaient soudainement tomber sur un Horcruxe. En réalité, c'était plus pour s'occuper qu'autre chose.

Lorsqu'il arriva au salon, il fut presque bousculé par Ron qui en sortit, l'air très énervé. Harry voulut lui demander s'il allait bien, mais un sanglot venant d'Hermione attira son attention. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, sa meilleure amie semblait avoir plus besoin de lui que le jeune homme.

\- Hermione, que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Harry en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Rien, dit-elle en reniflant avant de pleurer de plus belle.

Le Gryffondor se rapprocha d'elle et la serra contre lui.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? demanda doucement Harry.

Hermione sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

\- Ron et moi… On était là, dans le canapé et on discutait, on rigolait puis il m'a embrassée… Enfin, on s'est embrassés mais j'ai tout de suite regretté et j'ai réagi bêtement en lui disant que c'était une erreur et que ça ne se reproduirait jamais plus.

A l'aide de sa baguette, Hermione fit apparaître un mouchoir et s'en servit avant de reprendre.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui dire les choses comme ça mais je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Il n'a rien dit et s'est contenté de partir mais je sais qu'il ne voudra plus jamais me parler…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Bien sûr, ça va prendre du temps, mais notre amitié à tous les trois est bien plus forte que ça. Il finira par se faire une raison et par te pardonner ta réaction. Quant au fait que tu ne partages pas ses sentiments, il n'y a rien à pardonner puisque tu n'as pas à te forcer.

\- Tu crois vraiment ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit lorsqu'il a découvert pour Drago et moi. Il fallait juste que je lui laisse le temps d'accepter les choses et tu avais raison. C'est pareil aujourd'hui. Il faut qu'il accepte le fait que tu aimes Théo et qu'il digère ta réaction un peu… vive, mais ça ira, lui assura Harry.

La jeune femme se reprit et essuya ses larmes. Elle offrit un sourire à son meilleur ami puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Merci, Harry.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant qu'Hermione ne se recule.

\- Harry, tu aurais la Carte du Maraudeur ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il regarda la jeune femme l'activer et demander Théo, Harry lui ayant donné l'astuce que Lupin lui avait transmise. Elle chercha des yeux quelques instants avant d'afficher un beau sourire tout en caressant la Carte du bout de l'index.

\- Quand il y avait du monde à la bibliothèque et qu'on voulait s'isoler, on allait se réfugier dans cette salle de classe, expliqua-t-elle à son meilleur ami.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de la questionner sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé la Salle sur Demande. Avec l'armoire, Drago l'avait beaucoup monopolisée.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta Harry.

\- Autant que je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre salle de soutien à Drago et toi, le taquina Hermione.

Harry lâcha un petit rire gêné tandis qu'Hermione reportait son attention sur la Carte. Voyant que la jeune femme s'était plongée dans ses souvenirs, le Survivant fouilla dans sa petite bourse et en sortit le Vif d'or que Dumbledore lui avait légué.

Il avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre ce qu'il contenait et surtout, de trouver comment l'ouvrir depuis un bon moment, mais il aimait le contempler. Inévitablement, Harry commença à penser au vieux sage. Leur relation avait peut-être été tendue les derniers temps avant sa mort, mais il lui manquait. Lui, il aurait su où chercher les Horcruxes, et il aurait su le rassurer aussi.

Il se sentait tellement en dessous de tout depuis qu'il recherchait les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort. Il avait réussi à en détruire un mais sans l'aide des Elfes ou de Rogue, il serait encore en train de se demander comment faire.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Drago qui entra dans le salon. Le jeune homme jeta un œil à la Carte, qu'Harry lui avait déjà montrée, pour savoir ce que Hermione pouvait bien chercher à Poudlard. Le Survivant vit un petit sourire satisfait fleurir sur son visage après qu'il eut compris qu'elle observait Théo.

Sans un mot, Drago prit place de l'autre côté d'Harry et ouvrit son livre. Le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à le questionner sur ce qu'il lisait mais Ron arriva, détournant ainsi son attention. Comme Drago quelques secondes auparavant, le jeune homme regarda pourquoi Hermione tenait la Carte du Maraudeur et se renfrogna lorsqu'il saisit.

Hermione releva la tête en entendant Ron se servir un verre d'eau.

\- Ron, pour tout à l'heure…, commença-t-elle.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler, la coupa-t-il sèchement.

\- Mais, je voulais juste te dire que….

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ?! s'emporta le jeune homme.

Hermione jeta un œil à Harry et le Survivant sut qu'elle hésitait entre insister ou laisser tomber. Discrètement, Harry secoua la tête. Ron était trop en colère pour écouter quoi que ce soit, même des excuses.

Hermione savait comment réagissait Ron, habituellement. Harry se souvenait encore des précieux conseils qu'elle lui avait donnés après qu'il ait révélé sa relation avec Drago. Elle lui avait dit d'être patient et d'attendre qu'il vienne à lui et c'était ce que Harry avait fait. Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui devait se montrer patiente et le conseil était plus difficile à appliquer à soi-même.

\- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Malefoy, finit par dire Ron en jetant un regard noir au Serpentard.

\- Pardon ? questionna Drago en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu as très bien entendu.

\- En effet, mais il n'empêche que je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu m'accuses, répondit-il posément.

Harry savait que Drago prenait un malin plaisir à parler tranquillement. Son petit ami n'appréciait clairement pas Ron, mais il avait appris à le connaître malgré tout. Il savait que Ron ne supportait pas le calme froid dont pouvait faire preuve le Serpentard.

\- Elle ne pensait plus du tout à Nott avant que tu n'en reparles !

\- Ah ça, se contenta de dire Drago avant de hausser les épaules.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait intervenir ou pas. Les choses étaient très tendues entre Drago et Ron et s'il s'en mêlait, ça risquait d'empirer. L'un ou l'autre l'accuserait de prendre parti et ça ne calmerait personne, loin de là.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? insista Ron.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise au juste ? Crois-tu que ma petite anecdote lui aurait fait quoi que ce soit si elle ne ressentait rien pour Théo ? Tu essaies de me tenir pour responsable mais au fond de toi, tu sais que s'il y en a un à blâmer, c'est toi.

Drago avait dit tout ça avec un calme parfait, détaché, prouvant que la situation ne le touchait pas. Harry aurait pu croire que le comportement de Drago était fait pour ne pas envenimer la situation mais il connaissait trop bien son amant à présent. Il voulait pousser Ron au-delà de ses limites pour pouvoir dire ensuite que rien n'était de sa responsabilité.

Il avait beau l'aimer, sincèrement, il était loin de lui faciliter la tâche lorsqu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami. Se rendait-il compte que Ron faisait partie, lui aussi, des personnes les plus chères à sa vie ? Il ne voulait pas à avoir à faire un choix entre l'homme qu'il aimait ou son frère de cœur.

Ceci dit, Ron était tout autant fautif dans cette histoire. Il ne manquait pas une occasion d'être désagréable envers Drago et dernièrement, c'était souvent à sens unique. Le Serpentard tâchait de respecter la demande qu'Harry lui avait faite dans la forêt quelques semaines auparavant.

Au final, tout ça mettait les nerfs du Survivant à rude épreuve. Ils étaient ici pour chercher des Horcruxes introuvables afin de détruire un mage noir et il fallait en plus jouer l'arbitre pour séparer Drago et Ron.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à intervenir, Hermione prit la parole.

\- Ron, Drago n'y est pour rien. Théo c'est… il est celui qui m'a tendu la main quand j'étais au plus mal à cause de… de toi. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de cette période parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité mais je pense qu'il est temps à présent.

Cette fois, Ron prêta son attention à la jeune femme. On pouvait toujours voir de l'énervement sur son visage, mais il était prêt à écouter ce qu'Hermione avait à lui dire.

\- J'avais l'impression qu'on avançait enfin tous les deux. Le bal de Noël organisé par les préfets approchait et on avait vaguement parlé de s'y rendre ensemble. J'étais aux anges, Ron, j'avais des sentiments pour toi depuis… longtemps. Je pensais vraiment qu'on avait fini de se tourner autour mais il y a eu le match et tu as embrassé Lavande.

Hermione soupira et se leva. Elle paraissait émue, comme si se souvenir de cette période était difficile.

\- Je n'étais pas seulement blessée dans mon amour propre, j'étais aussi déçue de toi. Si seulement tu avais eu de réels sentiments pour elle avant de l'embrasser, autant que tu en avais pour moi, je l'aurais accepté, mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

Ron détourna le regard, coupable.

\- Je n'étais vraiment pas bien, Ron, mais je faisais semblant devant Harry et toi. Surtout parce que je ne voulais pas que la harpie qui te servait de copine se serve de ma détresse. Parce qu'en plus de vous voir ventousés l'un à l'autre, j'avais le droit à ses confidences chaque soir dans le dortoir. Elle s'arrangeait tout le temps pour attendre mon retour avant de parler à Parvati. Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet… Je ne voulais pas parler de ça avec Harry car, malgré tout, je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne parti.

La jeune femme adressa un petit sourire à son meilleur ami qui le lui rendit, désolé pour elle.

\- Je m'isolais encore plus à la bibliothèque pour ne pas avoir à jouer la comédie. C'est là que Théo est venu vers moi. Au début, je me suis méfiée puis je me suis rendue compte qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Nous sommes devenus amis et… plus encore. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais pu revenir vers toi car te voir me donnait envie de pleurer, mais j'ai fini par oublier ma colère, mes sentiments pour toi se sont atténués, alors que ceux pour Théo grandissaient.

Harry pouvait voir la douleur dans les yeux de son meilleur ami mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'entendre tout ça. Certes, ça lui faisait mal, mais quelque part, il était responsable de ce qui était en train d'arriver.

\- Drago avait raison la dernière fois lorsqu'il a dit que c'était de ta faute et uniquement de la tienne parce qu'à une époque, j'aurais tout donné pour que tu m'embrasses mais toi, tu as préféré l'embrasser elle, par jalousie. Je ne t'en veux plus, Ron, j'ai accepté tout ça et tu restes mon meilleur ami, mais il n'y aura jamais plus car j'aime Théo et lorsque tout sera fini, j'espère le retrouver. Je ne te dis pas tout ça pour te faire du mal, Ron, je t'aime énormément, mais il fallait que tu entendes ça pour cesser de reprocher à Drago quelque chose dont il n'est pas coupable.

Alors qu'Harry pensait que l'orage était passé, Ron sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Drago. Le Survivant réagit au quart de tour et dressa un bouclier entre les deux hommes qui empêcha le sortilège de toucher son petit-ami.

\- Ron, tu es devenu complètement fou ?! s'écria Hermione.

\- Ron, baisse ta baguette, tout de suite, lui ordonna Harry.

Là, son meilleur ami dépassait clairement les bornes.

\- Regarde-le sourire ! s'égosilla Ron.

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder Drago et il ne souriait pas du tout, il était tout bonnement furieux, et le Gryffondor sentait sa magie pulser à l'intérieur de lui. Depuis leurs ébats dans la forêt, ils avaient mélangé leurs magies à plusieurs reprises et à présent, il était bien plus sensible à l'essence magique de son petit-ami.

\- Je n'avais aucun sourire espèce de psychopathe !

Ron était sur le point de lancer un nouveau sort mais Harry s'interposa.

\- Je t'assure que si tu cherches à l'attaquer encore une fois, je te désarme, dit-il.

\- C'est ça. Tu as toujours préféré prendre le parti d'Hermione plutôt que le mien et à présent, c'est lui avant moi. Autant, je pouvais supporter de passer après Hermione, autant là, passer après… ça, c'est trop. Je me casse.

Ron jeta un regard dégoûté à Drago et s'en alla, laissant les deux Gryffondor stupéfaits. Harry resta figé, complètement perdu tandis qu'Hermione se remit à pleurer.

Gauchement, Drago s'installa à ses côtés et tapota son épaule. Ce fait aurait vraiment surpris Harry mais là, il voyait les choses sans vraiment les voir.

Son meilleur ami venait de partir après l'avoir accusé de privilégier Hermione et Drago par rapport à lui. Le faisait-il vraiment ? Pour Hermione, il n'en avait pas l'impression. Il avait toujours pris soin de ne pas prendre parti lors de leurs disputes. Pour Drago, c'était à lui qu'il était allé demander de calmer le jeu, pas à Ron. Non, son meilleur ami était, une fois de plus, bêtement jaloux. Si Drago avait tenté d'attaquer le Gryffondor, Harry se serait interposé de la même façon.

\- Il est vraiment parti ? demanda Hermione entre deux sanglots.

Harry ne répondit pas et resta prostré, sans plus bouger. Plus tard, il monta jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupait Ron. Il la trouva vide de toutes ses affaires et il sut que oui, il était vraiment parti.

Le pire était de se dire que s'il avait réagi au lieu de rester figé, il aurait pu le rejoindre dans sa chambre et tenter de désamorcer la situation. Bien sûr, avec le caractère sanguin de Ron, cela aurait été compliqué mais là, l'absence de réaction de ses deux meilleurs amis avait dû le conforter dans son idée qu'il ne comptait pas assez pour eux.

En temps normal, Harry ne se serait pas mis dans un tel état. Il se serait dit qu'il parlerait à son meilleur ami dans quelques jours, le temps que l'orage passe mais là, il ne savait pas quand il le reverrait. Il ne savait même pas s'il était en sécurité à ce moment même. Ron l'avait toujours soutenu ou presque. Il ressentait déjà le vide de son absence.

* * *

Et voilà, ce qui devait arriver, arriva !

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Hermione a bien fait de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur ou pas ? La réaction de Ron est-elle disproportionnée ?

Pour le chapitre suivant, nous serons du pdv de Drago et ils partiront en excursion !

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !

Bizzz.


	50. Chapter 50

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Désolé pour le retard. J'ai eu une fin de semaine plutôt chargée mais me voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Fleur d'ange : En effet, ça change ;) J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bizzz et merci.

* * *

 **Chapitre 50**

* * *

Drago fut réveillé au matin par un message de sa mère. Il la rassura sur son état de santé et lui demanda de ses nouvelles à son tour. Une fois tranquillisé, il se tourna vers le lit et regarda son amant qui dormait encore profondément.

Celui-ci avait encore dû passer la nuit à cogiter car en temps normal, Harry se réveillait toujours avant lui. Depuis le départ de Weasley, en début de semaine, son amant se sentait mal, même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher.

Drago n'était pas du tout attristé par l'absence du rouquin. Au contraire, il était soulagé, plus détendu. Cependant, voir son petit-ami aussi atteint lui faisait de la peine. Weasley l'avait accusé de certaines choses avant de partir et forcément, Harry étant ce qu'il était, il se remettait en question.

Le Serpentard avait abordé le sujet en disant au Gryffondor qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il n'avait pas délaissé son meilleur ami pour lui. Il s'agissait, une fois de plus, de la jalousie maladive de celui-ci.

Enfin, peut-être que le rouquin s'était senti délaissé car forcément, le temps que Drago et Harry passaient ensemble était du temps que le Gryffondor ne passait plus avec lui. Si c'était cela, alors c'était complètement ridicule car en grandissant, les choses changeaient.

Selon Drago, Harry n'avait strictement rien fait pour mériter de telles remontrances. A la limite, s'il fallait trouver un responsable, c'était lui. Son inimitié avec Weasley et ses tentatives pour qu'Hermione se souvienne de Théo avaient forcément joué un rôle majeur dans le coup d'éclat du rouquin, mais il ne culpabilisait pas une seule seconde. Weasley avait autant à se reprocher que lui dans cette histoire et quand bien même, il ne l'aimait pas assez pour regretter quoi que ce soit. Il restait qui il était, au bout du compte.

\- Bonjour.

Drago sortit de ses pensées pour se rendre compte que son amant venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Avec un sourire, il le rejoignit et l'embrassa brièvement. Comme chaque fois où Harry s'éveillait après lui, il se leva et fit un rapide passage par la salle de bain. Il se recoucha ensuite à ses côtés et s'empara de ses lèvres de manière plus appuyée.

Le Serpentard appréciait beaucoup les réveils auprès d'Harry, qui que soit le premier à émerger. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il réalisait pleinement à quel point sa relation avec Harry avait évolué. Leurs matins étaient tendres, ils s'embrassaient, se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, se caressaient doucement sans arrière-pensées, enfin, pas toujours…

Au milieu de toute la folie qu'ils vivaient et qui s'annonçait, les matins auprès de son petit-ami étaient d'une normalité stupéfiante mais il ne voudrait changer ça pour rien au monde, bien au contraire. Il souhaitait souvent que chaque jour à venir commence ainsi puis il se secouait en réalisant à quel point il devenait mièvre. Quoi que cette pensée-là était bien plus acceptable que celle où il se disait que sa vie n'aurait plus de sens si Harry n'en faisait plus partie…

\- A quoi tu penses, beau blond ? demanda Harry en le dévisageant tendrement.

\- Il n'y a aucune chance que je réponde à cette question, répondit Drago en fuyant le regard vert de son amant.

\- Oh ! Alors, c'est forcément quelque chose d'affreusement niais, j'ai raison ? s'enquit Harry en faisant jouer ses doigts sur le torse de Drago, un sourire en coin.

\- Je ne suis jamais niais, Potter.

\- Oh que si, tu l'es, quand tu ne parviens pas à te contenir. De plus, le fait que tu m'appelles Potter m'amène à penser que j'ai visé juste.

Drago ricana, il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou non que son amant le connaisse si bien. C'était assez plaisant, la plupart du temps, mais ça pouvait être agaçant dans le cas présent.

\- Ok, Potter, j'avais des pensées horriblement romantiques mais il est hors de question que je les énonce à voix haute. J'ai encore un semblant de réputation à sauvegarder, s'amusa Drago.

Voyant qu'Harry s'apprêtait à parler, le Serpentard s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux qui eut le mérite de détourner son attention. Alors qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus entreprenants, des coups à la porte les stoppèrent net.

\- Debout les garçons, on a encore quelques points à voir ensemble avant de partir, annonça Hermione de l'extérieur de la chambre.

\- On arrive dans cinq minutes, promit Harry tandis que Drago poussait un soupir à fendre les âmes.

Le Gryffondor fit un geste dans le but de se lever mais Drago le ramena contre lui.

\- Tu as dit cinq minutes, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on n'aura jamais le temps…

\- Oh, j'attendrai ce soir pour ça mais ça n'empêche pas de se faire plaisir, le coupa Drago en saisissant son érection.

Il commença à faire de lents va-et-vient sur sa longueur avec sa main tout en embrassant les lèvres du Gryffondor qui souriait.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Harry.

Drago sentit la main de son amant s'emparer de sa verge et adopter le même rythme que lui. Ils atteignirent la jouissance ainsi et se pressèrent ensuite pour se préparer et rejoindre Hermione dans la cuisine. A leur arrivée, elle les regarda avec un petit sourire mi-amusé, mi-gêné mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'elle semblait avoir deviné.

\- Bon, j'ai rempli nos flasques de Polynectar, nous n'aurons qu'à le prendre avant de partir. Harry, c'est toi qui nous feras transplaner car tu es le seul à savoir à peu près où aller, dit Hermione.

\- Oui mais vraiment à peu près. Avec le Portoloin, je ne suis allé qu'au cimetière et dans le souvenir de l'employé du Ministère, je n'ai vu que le chemin menant au cottage des Gaunt. Cependant, je pense qu'une fois sur place, il ne sera pas difficile de trouver le manoir, intervint Harry.

\- Puis ce n'est pas plus mal, j'ai bien envie de voir où les Gaunt vivaient, lança Drago.

Harry lui offrit un regard perplexe et le Serpentard reprit, pour s'expliquer.

\- Il s'agit des descendants de Salazar Serpentard, ce n'est pas rien quand même !

\- Ouais, si tu le dis, conclut Harry, en haussant les épaules.

Drago ne chercha pas à épiloguer. Il n'aurait jamais fait de détour exprès pour voir cette demeure apparemment sordide mais quitte à passer devant, il n'y avait rien de bien étonnant à ce qu'il montre de la curiosité.

Ils partirent après le repas et en effet, Harry n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le chemin. La visite de Drago fut vite réglée car il refusa tout simplement de pénétrer chez les Gaunt. Rien que de l'extérieur, il pouvait imaginer ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur : rien d'intéressant.

Il se sentait bien idiot. Il s'était longtemps moqué de la pauvreté des Weasley, attachant ça à leur statut de traître à leur sang alors qu'au final, les descendants de Serpentard avaient vécu dans quelque chose de bien plus petit et miteux que la famille Weasley. Le Terrier ressemblait à un palace à côté de ce misérable cottage.

\- Je crois qu'il faut continuer par-là, annonça Harry en montrant un petit sentier.

Ils prirent cette direction et arrivèrent dans un tout petit village où ils n'eurent aucun mal à apercevoir le manoir des Jedusor. Drago s'arrêta quelques instants sur la pensée que la demeure des Jedusor correspondait plus à ses goûts que celle d'une vieille famille de Sang-pur.

Certes, le manoir était en piteux état mais on pouvait encore voir sa splendeur d'antan. Sur place, Drago trouva un jardin revenu à l'état sauvage et une maison aux portes et fenêtres fermées par des planches de bois. Ils se créèrent un accès par une porte se trouvant à l'arrière du bâtiment, à l'abri de possibles regards.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Granger sortit sa baguette et fit des gestes étranges tout en remuant ses lèvres. Apparemment, elle récitait silencieusement la formule d'un enchantement que Drago ne connaissait pas. Les mouvements qu'elle faisait lui étaient inconnus.

\- Je sens de la magie mais c'est plutôt résiduel. Si un Horcruxe est ici, il n'est pas protégé par des maléfices ou alors, ils auront été brisés il y a plusieurs années, annonça-t-elle.

\- Granger, il va falloir que tu m'apprennes ce sort, lança Drago.

La jeune femme lui répondit d'un sourire, ravie de l'intérêt du Serpentard.

\- Bon, je m'en doutais un peu. Il hait cette maison, je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait caché un de ses morceaux d'âme, dit Harry, mécontent. Fouillons-la tout de même, on pourrait trouver autre chose.

Les deux amis disparurent de la pièce mais Drago ne les suivit pas, il préféra ressortir du manoir et visiter le jardin. Non pas qu'il ait un quelconque attrait, mais c'était toujours plus attirant que de fouiller une maison pleine de poussière.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver un banc qu'il nettoya d'un coup de baguette et s'y assit. L'air était frais, ce qui n'avait rien d'anormal en ce mois de novembre, mais le soleil était visible et c'était plutôt agréable malgré tout.

Le jeune homme regarda le ciel un moment avant de jeter un œil aux alentours. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler le jardin, bien entretenu. Cet endroit avait dû être très beau à une époque. Certainement pas aussi impressionnant que le manoir Malefoy mais il était difficile de faire mieux, surtout en tant que Moldu.

Les sorciers avaient des plantes et des fleurs inconnues des Moldus, sans parler de la facilité qu'offrait leurs pouvoirs pour s'occuper de l'entretien. Chez eux, si les elfes s'occupaient de tout à l'intérieur, c'était ses parents qui géraient tout le jardin. Autant Lucius que Narcissa appréciaient planter, soigner, entretenir leurs fleurs, gazons et autres arbustes qu'on pouvait voir chez eux.

Ils avaient bien essayé de faire participer Drago quand celui-ci était petit, mais ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé. La botanique et lui, ça faisait deux, contrairement à ses parents. Si la matière n'avait pas été importante à ce point dans le domaine des potions, il ne l'aurait jamais prise après ses BUSE.

Soudain, son moral sombra. Il ne passerait pas ses ASPIC à la fin de l'année et il n'avait même pas besoin de se torturer l'esprit pour trouver ce qu'il souhaitait faire une fois Poudlard terminé car il n'avait plus aucune perspective d'avenir. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, les probabilités qu'ils parviennent à vaincre un mage tel que le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient vraiment infimes, ils étaient fous de croire qu'ils avaient la moindre chance... Ils finiraient tous morts…

Le jeune homme frissonna, la température semblait avoir soudainement chuté et le soleil avait disparu, probablement caché par un nuage qui passait. En cet instant, le temps était comme son humeur, morose.

Il comprit en une fraction de seconde ce qui était en train de se passer. Son abattement soudain et le changement de climat ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Le Serpentard se leva d'un bond et se retourna pour apercevoir un Détraqueur qui approchait doucement de lui.

Drago sortit sa baguette et tenta de se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus tenté le Patronus et toutes ses tentatives avaient été des échecs cuisants. De plus, c'était la première fois qu'il essayait avec l'une des créatures face à lui et il était alors très difficile de se remémorer quelque chose de joyeux tant son esprit ne faisait que repasser les pires moments de sa courte vie.

Là, il se souvenait du désespoir et de la peur qu'il avait ressentis dans les toilettes de Mimi vers la fin de l'année scolaire. La vie de ses parents entre ses mains d'incapable. Sans Harry, ses parents et lui seraient morts. Sans Harry…

Son petit-ami l'avait écouté, il l'avait compris et il lui était venu en aide. Grâce au Gryffondor, il s'était senti aimé sans conditions et il le sentait encore aujourd'hui, malgré le désespoir.

Le Serpentard prit un air déterminé, il le tenait son souvenir heureux et si celui-ci n'était pas assez puissant, alors aucun ne le serait. Il lança le sort en se focalisant sur tout ce qu'avait pu dire Harry ce jour-là, sur sa promesse de l'aider, sur ses baisers et sur le reste.

Il vit sortir une fumée blanche de sa baguette qui repoussa la créature, maintenant très proche. Apparemment, il manquait encore d'entraînement pour que le sort fonctionne vraiment ou peut-être que le souvenir n'était pas assez fort…

La main qui tenait la baguette commençait à trembler et Drago avait du mal à rester concentré. Il savait que d'une seconde à l'autre, la fumée allait se dissiper et que le Détraqueur ne ferait qu'une bouchée de son âme. Il aurait voulu crier à Harry de venir l'aider mais il ne parvenait pas à produire le moindre son.

Comme il l'avait deviné, la fumée disparut et la créature s'approcha encore plus. Drago sentit la main visqueuse du Détraqueur se poser sur son visage et vit le trou béant qui lui servait de bouche. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues du Serpentard et il ferma les yeux pour éviter de voir plus de l'horreur qui lui faisait face. Tout était fini, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

Puis soudainement, tout s'arrêta. La créature s'éloigna, le froid s'estompa et Drago sentit ses genoux flancher.

\- Par Merlin, Drago, ça va ?

Le jeune homme reconnut la voix de son amant bien qu'elle fut différente à cause de l'angoisse qu'il pouvait y entendre. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux et fut frappé par la luminosité du Patronus qui se tenait devant lui.

Il tendit une main tremblante pour la poser sur le cerf mais ne fit que le traverser. Toutefois, il fut envahi par une vague d'amour, d'espoir et de joie en entrant en contact avec l'animal.

\- Drago, comment tu te sens ? redemanda Harry, toujours aussi apeuré.

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux mais ça va, tu es arrivé à temps, répondit-il faiblement.

Le cerf disparut et Harry prit sa place. Drago sentit ses mains prendre son visage en coupe avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes. Dans son baiser, il sentit tout son amour et son soulagement de le savoir encore entier.

\- On va rentrer et tu vas t'allonger, dit Harry.

Drago acquiesça et tenta de se lever mais sa tête tournait trop et ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour le soutenir.

\- Appelle Kreattur, proposa Hermione. On risque d'attirer l'attention si on transplane directement d'ici et il n'est pas en état de faire le trajet du retour.

Le Serpentard aurait bien taquiné Hermione sur le fait qu'elle suggère d'utiliser un Elfe de Maison mais même pour ça, il ne se sentait pas suffisamment en forme.

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta et Kreattur les ramena directement dans la chambre que partageait le couple.

\- Merci Kreattur, dirent-ils en chœur.

L'Elfe s'inclina et disparut.

\- Je vais chercher du chocolat, annonça Hermione en quittant la pièce à son tour.

Harry, lui, s'occupa de déshabiller le Serpentard.

\- Je ne suis pas mal au point de ne pas pouvoir me déshabiller tout seul, râla-t-il.

\- Hum, d'habitude, tu ne te plains pas lorsque je fais ça, s'amusa Harry.

\- D'habitude, tu m'embrasses et tu me caresses en même temps.

Avec un sourire en coin, Harry s'empara de ses lèvres mais le baiser était doux, calme, contrairement à leurs baisers d'avant sexe.

\- J'ai eu peur, avoua Harry en posant son front contre celui de Drago.

\- Moi aussi mais ça va aller, le rassura Drago.

\- Oui, ça va aller, répéta Harry comme pour se rassurer un peu plus.

Le Serpentard était à présent allongé et son amant rabattit les couvertures sur lui.

\- Tu as réussi à produire un informe, je l'ai vu disparaître au moment où je sortais de la maison.

\- Oui, il n'a pas tenu, ronchonna le Serpentard.

\- Tu n'avais jamais rien réussi avec ce sort et là, pour la première fois face à un Détraqueur, tu y es parvenu, c'est un beau progrès.

Drago lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant avant de se remémorer que c'était un souvenir d'Harry qui lui avait permis d'accomplir cela. Voilà qui était fort embarrassant et qui le rendait un peu plus niais que le matin même.

\- Tu as encore ce sourire, se moqua Harry.

\- La ferme, Potter.

Ledit Potter éclata de rire tandis que Granger revenait avec une barre de chocolat qu'elle donna à Drago. Elle leur tint un peu compagnie et ils parlèrent de l'inutilité de leur voyage du jour. Drago ne tarda à papillonner des yeux et ne lutta pas longtemps avant de céder au sommeil.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **Alors, cette excursion n'aura pas fait avancer leur quête, pire, ils ont failli perdre Drago !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Pour le 51, nous serons du pdv d'Harry et... Bon, certains chapitres sont difficiles à résumer alors pour celui-ci, il n'y en a pas XD**

 **Sinon, le 50 est aussi le chapitre qui marque la moitié de la fanfiction si je m'en tiens à ce que j'ai prévu (en comptant les trois parties hein XD).**

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **Je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne semaine.**

 **Bizzz.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà sans retard ce qui est plutôt rare ces temps-ci ! XD**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 51**

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se leva dans l'idée de rejoindre la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, son œil fut attiré par une enveloppe se trouvant au sol, dans l'entrée. Elle avait dû être glissée par-dessous la porte et Harry en déduisit qu'elle ne pouvait venir que de Ron ou de Remus. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir accès à la maison depuis qu'Harry avait refait le Fidelitas.

Le jeune homme s'empara de la lettre et vit qu'elle lui était adressée. Il l'ouvrit sans attendre tout en priant pour qu'elle vienne de Ron. Il adorait Remus et il espérait vraiment avoir de ses nouvelles aussi, mais son meilleur ami n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis son départ, presque un mois plus tôt.

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture brouillonne de Ron. Il s'excusait d'être parti de cette manière et d'avoir essayé d'attaquer Drago. Il promettait de s'excuser auprès de lui en personne. Il lui disait ensuite qu'il allait bien et qu'il s'était réfugié chez Bill.

Il lui indiquait ensuite qu'il y avait un petit morceau de parchemin à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe et qu'elle contenait l'adresse de son frère aîné, écrite de sa main. Enfin, Ron demandait à Harry s'il pouvait venir le rencontrer à la chaumière aux coquillages.

Apparemment, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour faire face aux deux autres mais voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien pour eux et prendre des nouvelles de leur avancée en son absence. Harry fut heureux que Ron fasse ce premier pas vers lui et il était plus que déterminé à le rejoindre au plus vite. Il se dépêcha de remonter à l'étage et même s'il savait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, il réveilla son amant pour le prévenir.

Celui-ci fut de mauvaise humeur autant en raison de son réveil en sursaut que par la raison pour laquelle Harry voulait lui fausser compagnie.

\- Drago, il s'agit de mon meilleur ami et je peux enfin tenter d'arranger les choses. De plus, je serai dans un endroit aussi sécurisé qu'ici et je prendrai le miroir à double sens qu'Hermione m'avait donné à la fin de notre sixième année. Tu sais, pour maintenir le contact pendant que j'étais chez toi. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander l'autre morceau pour me voir pendant mon absence…, plaida Harry, survolté.

\- C'est bon, Potter, c'est bon, va donc retrouver Weasley, le coupa Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Harry embrassa son amant avec passion et quitta le lit rapidement. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il se retourna vers le Serpentard.

\- Tu pourras tout expliquer à Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle au moins, elle va pouvoir continuer à dormir, ronchonna Drago, pour la forme.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire avant de redescendre et de partir du Square Grimmaurd. Il arriva à l'adresse indiquée par Ron quelques secondes plus tard et apprécia tout de suite l'endroit. Le petit cottage se trouvait en bord de mer et respirait le calme. Même s'il en avait envie, Harry ne s'attarda pas plus sur les alentours et se dirigea vers la maison. Il tapa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit rapidement sur Fleur qui lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- Ron nous avait prévenu que tu risquais de venir. Je suis contente de te voir ! dit-elle dans son accent français.

Elle se déplaça pour permettre à Harry d'entrer et poursuivit.

\- Bill n'est pas là, il est au Terrier pour voir Molly et Arthur. Tu pourras trouver Ron dans la première chambre de l'étage, la porte de droite, lui indiqua-t-elle.

\- Merci beaucoup, Fleur.

\- Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ?

\- Heu… Non. J'ai vu la lettre de Ron à mon réveil et du coup, je suis parti dans la précipitation, expliqua-t-il, gêné, en réalisant qu'il avait faim.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Ce sera prêt dans cinq minutes.

\- Oh, je ne voudrais pas te déranger…

\- Mais non, Harry ! Tu as sauvé la vie de ma petite sœur, tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi. Va donc retrouver Ron, je m'occupe du petit déjeuner.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et trouva Ron dans la pièce indiquée par la maîtresse de maison. Celui-ci se redressa dès qu'il aperçut le Survivant et l'étreignit fortement.

\- Je suis désolé, vieux, vraiment désolé, dit-il.

\- Je sais, Ron, ça va, ce n'est rien. Je suis tellement content que tu aies laissé cette lettre ! J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose depuis ton départ…

\- Ouais, j'aurais dû écrire plus tôt pour vous rassurer… J'ai été idiot. Surtout que Malefoy avait raison, même si ça m'emmerde de le reconnaître, s'il doit y avoir un coupable dans toute cette histoire, c'est bien moi.

\- Drago n'aurait jamais dû te dire les choses de cette façon…

\- Non, peut-être pas, mais je n'ai pas non plus été très sympa. Franchement, je le déteste et je crois que ça ne changera jamais. Chaque fois que je le vois, je me souviens de toutes ses insultes et ses coups bas. Peu importe qu'il soit amoureux de toi, car ça se voit qu'il l'est, peu importe aussi qu'il soit cool avec Hermione, je n'arrive pas à voir une autre personne que celui que j'ai connu à Poudlard. Cependant, que je le veuille ou non, il fait partie de l'équipe et je vais faire des efforts, de vrais efforts pour l'accepter.

Harry acquiesça sans rien ajouter. Il ne pouvait pas demander plus à Ron, tout comme il ne pouvait pas demander mieux à Drago. La tolérance de l'autre était déjà un gros pas en avant pour ces deux-là, il ne fallait pas trop pousser.

\- En ce qui concerne Hermione, je dois me faire une raison, j'ai laissé passer ma chance, si elle a réellement existé un jour. J'essaie de me convaincre, de me dire que si ça ne s'est pas fait, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison à ça. Une fois que toute cette merde de guerre sera derrière nous, je trouverai peut-être une fille faite pour moi et puis, si ça n'est pas le cas, je suis jeune, ça viendra…

Encore une fois, Harry se contenta d'opiner, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il voyait que son meilleur ami disait ça sans vraiment y croire. Comme il l'avait dit, il essayait de se convaincre et ça prendrait du temps.

\- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles des recherches ?

Harry raconta les visites qu'ils avaient faites depuis qu'il était parti et l'absence totale de progrès. Ron l'encouragea à garder espoir et à persévérer et Harry se sentit apaisé… Malgré ses manquements tout au long de ces dernières années, Harry n'oubliait pas qu'il avait toujours pu compter sur lui dans les pires moments.

Ron n'était pas parfait, il avait ses faiblesses mais qui n'en avait pas ? Quel genre d'ami Harry serait-il s'il se focalisait sur les moments où les défauts de Ron avaient pris le pas sur ses qualités ? Non, Ron était qui il était mais il n'en restait pas moins important pour lui et pour leur mission.

\- Je compte bien revenir, promit Ron au bout d'un moment. J'attends juste que Ginny rentre pour les vacances de Noël, pour être rassuré. Elle multiplie les mutineries contre Rogue et on craint que des Mangemorts s'en prennent à elle sur le chemin du retour. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'en agissant comme ça, elle ne rend service à personne.

\- Tes parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude.

\- Ils le sont tout le temps et pour chacun de nous en ce moment, tu te doutes bien, mais oui, Ginny ne les aide pas du tout.

Harry comprenait pourquoi la dernière des Weasley agissait ainsi. Elle combattait de la manière dont elle le pouvait, comme ils le faisaient tous, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle se tienne tranquille, pour son propre bien et pour le bien de sa famille. Les Weasley étaient déjà suffisamment en danger sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter.

Le Survivant resta à la chaumière jusqu'après le repas du midi et il rentra ensuite au Square Grimmaurd où il retrouva Hermione et Drago dans le salon, en train de lire chacun un ouvrage. Sans attendre les questions de sa meilleure amie, Harry lui rapporta tout ce que Ron lui avait dit ou du moins, ce qu'il pouvait lui confier. Il passa sous silence toutes les confessions de son meilleur ami sur ses sentiments pour la jeune femme.

\- C'est bon de savoir qu'il se porte bien et qu'il regrette d'être parti, dit-elle simplement en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Tu lui en veux, devina Harry.

\- Bien sûr que je lui en veux ! Il s'est passé presque un mois depuis qu'il est parti. Un mois où je me demandais s'il était en sécurité ou s'il s'était fait prendre je ne sais comment. Puis, il a essayé d'attaquer Drago et il nous a plantés, là, comme ça… Je sais qu'il a un caractère plutôt difficile et qu'il réagit souvent à chaud en regrettant plus tard mais là, il a mis un mois avant de chercher à nous rassurer.

Harry acquiesça, compréhensif. Pour sa part, il s'était contenté des excuses de Ron, heureux de le retrouver mais il comprenait qu'Hermione n'en fasse pas autant.

\- Il m'a aussi dit qu'il comptait faire ses excuses à Drago en personne, ajouta Harry.

\- C'est bien la moindre des choses, dit sèchement Hermione.

Drago la regarda, un sourcil haussé et un petit sourire en coin.

\- Voilà que tu me voles mes répliques, Granger.

\- S'il vous plaît, lorsqu'il sera de retour, ne faites pas d'histoires en ressassant son départ. Il est désolé, c'est l'important, non ?

Drago se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel sans rien dire et Harry comprit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas compliquer les choses. Hermione, par contre, ne semblait pas du tout d'accord.

\- Je ferai ce que je juge bon de faire, trancha-t-elle. Il s'en est toujours sorti à bon compte avec nous. Je n'ai rien dit lorsqu'il m'a reproché pendant des mois la perte de son rat. Tu n'as rien dit lorsqu'il a refusé de te parler par rapport au Tournoi. Je ne parle pas de la sixième année car là, je suis la seule en cause, au final. Bref, il a souvent abusé et revenait vers nous la bouche en cœur…

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir avant de continuer.

\- C'est trop facile, Harry. Il s'est engagé à nous suivre et il nous a lâchés. Certes, nous sommes en sécurité ici, mais quelque chose aurait pu mal tourner et il n'aurait pas été présent pour nous aider. Jusque-là, c'était des histoires de gamins mais je trouve que cette fois-ci, c'est bien plus grave ou ça aurait pu l'être, termina Hermione.

Harry décida qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, sa meilleure amie pouvait se montrer bornée, elle aussi, et seul le temps allait lui permettre de revenir à de meilleurs sentiments.

\- Bon et si nous décidions du prochain endroit où nous rendre ? lança Drago dans le but évident de clore le sujet « Ron ».

\- Je voudrais aller à Godric's Hollow, répondit Harry sans même prendre le temps de la réflexion.

\- Harry, on en a déjà parlé, intervint Hermione, presque lasse. C'est trop dangereux d'aller là-bas, il doit s'y attendre et on sait très bien qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'il ait laissé un Horcruxe dans ce village.

En effet, le village ne représentait, à leur connaissance, rien pour Voldemort. La seule chose qu'il y avait vécue devait être sa défaite le soir d'Halloween lorsqu'il avait attaqué les Potter. Bref, rien à voir avec les Horcruxes mais, Harry avait besoin de voir l'endroit où il avait vécu un peu plus d'une année avec ses parents. Il avait aussi besoin de se recueillir sur leurs tombes, qu'il n'était encore jamais allé voir.

\- On sera sous Polynectar…, tenta Harry.

\- Oui et là encore, il s'y attend. Bien sûr que nous prenons des risques à chaque fois que nous sortons mais là, c'est en prendre beaucoup trop alors qu'on a la certitude que ça ne nous fera pas avancer dans notre recherche.

Harry détestait quand sa meilleure amie trouvait de si bons arguments pour défendre un point de vue à l'opposé du sien. Il ne trouvait absolument rien à dire pour plaider sa cause.

\- Ecoute, Harry, je comprends que tu veuilles t'y rendre mais une fois que tout sera réglé, tu auras tout ton temps pour le faire en toute sécurité, ajouta la jeune femme avec plus de douceur.

La première pensée d'Harry fut qu'il pourrait le faire, si seulement il survivait à cette guerre… Bien sûr, il ne le dit pas à haute voix. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête sans cacher sa déception et assista au reste de la conversation sans participer, sans ni même sans réellement écouter.

Il était coincé. S'il insistait pour qu'ils y aillent, il se montrerait trop égoïste en exposant les autres juste pour un besoin personnel. S'il se décidait de s'y rendre seul, il le serait tout autant car il forcerait les autres à partir à sa suite ou à s'inquiéter.

Pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de renoncer. Peut-être qu'il devait juste se montrer patient et soumettre cette idée chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet du prochain endroit où se rendre. Ça restait très égoïste, mais Harry commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il l'était un peu.

Un peu plus tard, Harry demanda à Kreattur d'aller se reposer car il avait envie de préparer le repas lui-même. Il n'était pas particulièrement doué en la matière. Jusqu'à très récemment, ses connaissances étaient limitées au bacon et aux toasts que sa tante Pétunia lui avait demandés de préparer pour le petit déjeuner lorsqu'il vivait encore chez les Dursley.

Cependant, il avait appris quelques trucs auprès de son Elfe et cuisiner des pâtes en sauce était à présent dans ses cordes. De plus, ça lui occupait l'esprit et il en avait cruellement besoin. Son meilleur ami serait bientôt de retour et ça, ça le rendait heureux mais à côté de ça, ils n'avançaient pas d'un pouce par rapport aux Horcruxes.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce 51. Comme vous le voyez, il était plus centré sur l'amitié Ron/Harry.**  
 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ses excuses ? De la réaction d'Hermione ? De celle de Drago ? Bref, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Pour le chapitre suivant, nous serons du pdv de Harry et il y aura du danger ! De plus, je vous promet une fin bien... sadique ! Héhé !**

 **Bisous à tous et à toutes et à la semaine prochaine ;)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je suis encore dans les temps !**

 **Pas de blabla aujourd'hui, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 52**

* * *

Harry ne tenait plus en place. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient se rendre à Godric's Hollow et le pire, c'était qu'Hermione avait annoncé ça la veille alors que le jeune homme n'avait plus du tout relancé l'idée depuis qu'ils en avaient parlé, presque deux semaines plus tôt.

Le Survivant n'aurait pas su dire ce qui l'avait décidée. Peut-être était-ce le fait de ne plus vraiment savoir où aller. Peut-être qu'elle avait simplement eu envie d'exaucer le souhait de son meilleur ami en cette veille de Noël. Harry ne le savait pas mais en tout cas, il était plus qu'impatient.

Il se tenait, en ce moment même, dans la cuisine, prêt au départ, et attendait qu'Hermione ait terminé la préparation de son dessert et ait donné les dernières consignes à Kreattur avant qu'ils n'y aillent. A leur retour, ils fêteraient le réveillon et Ron se joindrait à eux pour l'occasion. Certes, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à Harry, le réveillon serait passé à la trappe mais Hermione avait tenu à célébrer.

Depuis que Ron avait repris contact par lettre, il était venu leur rendre visite à trois reprises. Drago avait, plus ou moins aimablement, accepté les excuses du jeune homme et si Hermione n'était pas très chaleureuse envers lui, elle n'était pas non plus désagréable.

Concernant le reste de la famille Weasley, Ginny avait regagné le Terrier et tout le monde était rassuré de la savoir parmi eux. Selon Ron, Molly lui avait passé un gros savon pour les frayeurs qu'elle leur avait causées, mais la jeune fille continuait de penser qu'elle avait fait ce qui était juste.

\- C'est bon, je suis parée ! annonça Hermione.

Le jeune homme sursauta tant il était pris dans ses pensées. Il suivit la jeune femme jusque dans l'entrée et patienta jusqu'à ce que Drago finisse par descendre. Sans un mot, Harry lui tendit sa cape d'invisibilité.

Ils avaient décidé qu'Harry et Hermione prendraient du Polynectar tandis que Drago serait invisible et pourrait ainsi prendre l'ennemi par surprise au cas où ils seraient attaqués. Le Serpentard avait été plus qu'enchanté d'accepter de se dissimuler sous la cape tant il trouvait l'idée fourbe et digne de sa maison.

Ils partirent ainsi tous les trois et atterrirent à l'écart du village pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée, ils ressentirent tout de suite l'esprit de Noël. Ils progressaient le long d'une ruelle étroite, bordée par des petites maisons d'où on pouvait voir les décorations des sapins clignoter à travers les fenêtres.

\- Je trouve ce village magnifique, confia Hermione.

Harry ne répondit rien tant son émotion était forte. Ses parents avaient vécu ici, avec lui. Il avait passé la seule année heureuse de son enfance à cet endroit et il ne se souvenait de rien. Etait-il déjà passé devant la maison où ses parents et lui avaient habité ? Une autre famille vivait-elle là où ils avaient vécu ?

Alors que le chemin qu'ils suivaient décrivait une courbe, ils arrivèrent à une place centrale avec un monument aux morts en plein milieu et des décorations de Noël un peu partout autour. En s'approchant du monument, ils le virent changer sous leurs yeux surpris.

A présent, à la place d'une stèle, ils pouvaient voir un couple tenant un enfant, tout souriant et heureux. Ses parents et lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute, tant ils étaient tous reconnaissables. Harry sourit et resta un moment devant la statue avant de se mettre à marcher vers l'église, derrière laquelle il pouvait apercevoir une partie du cimetière.

Comme s'ils avaient compris qu'Harry hésitait à entrer dans le cimetière, Hermione s'empara doucement de sa main tandis que Drago, toujours invisible, dut se contenter de poser la sienne sur l'épaule de son amant.

Tous les trois ainsi liés, ils avancèrent entre les rangées de pierres tombales jusqu'à ce qu'Harry repère une tombe en marbre blanc qui se différenciait des autres. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait le sentiment que c'était _celle-là_ et il s'y dirigea.

Il vit Hermione s'arrêter à deux reprises rester figée un moment. Elle alla même jusqu'à frotter la pierre d'une des tombes, mais Harry ne lui demanda pas pourquoi. Son regard était fixé sur la pierre blanche et il n'y avait aucun doute, à présent, il pouvait lire le nom de Potter.

Une fois juste devant, il lut :

 _James Potter,_

 _Né le 27 mars 1960, mort le 31 octobre 1981_

 _Lily Potter,_

 _Née le 30 janvier 1960, morte le 31 octobre 1981_

 _Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort_

Il avait pensé que venir voir leur tombe lui ferait se sentir plus proche de ses défunts parents mais non, il ne ressentait pas de différence. James et Lily n'étaient pas là, ils étaient morts. D'ailleurs, cette phrase gravée sur le marbre ne lui plaisait pas du tout, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Mais il n'en parla pas à Drago, ni à Hermione qui les avait rejoints entre temps.

Il regarda sa meilleure amie faire apparaître une belle couronne de fleurs pour la déposer sur la tombe. Il la remercia, sincèrement ému par son geste. Il serra brièvement sa main puis décida de quitter le cimetière. Lui qui avait tant voulu venir ici pour se recueillir, il se rendait compte que s'ils ne l'entendaient pas le reste du temps, ils ne l'entendraient pas plus en cet endroit.

Comme le Polynectar faisait toujours effet et qu'il était encore tôt, ils décidèrent de se promener un peu dans le village. Ça, par contre, ça plaisait à Harry. Il était en train de fouler un sol que ses parents avaient dû fouler avant lui et ça lui faisait quelque chose.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement et partirent dans la direction opposée à celle de leur arrivée. Harry regardait de tous côtés, appréciant les petites maisons qu'il voyait, puis une masse obscure tout au bout de la rangée attira son attention et, sans prêter attention aux questions d'Hermione, il accéléra le pas.

Une fois devant ladite masse, il la vit, la maison de ses parents, laissée à l'abandon. Le cottage avait dû être joli à l'époque, mais à présent, il était recouvert de lierre. La maison était encore debout sauf l'aile droite du dernier étage, là où le sort de mort avait dû être lancé.

Harry mit la main sur le portail dans le but d'entrer mais Hermione serra son épaule pour l'en empêcher.

\- Harry, tout doit être en ruines à l'intérieur, tu pourrais te blesser, le prévint elle.

Le jeune homme pesa le pour et le contre entre son avis et les recommandations de sa meilleure amie et décida de ne pas entrer. Par contre, en lâchant le portail, un phénomène étrange se produisit. Une pancarte s'éleva du sol pour venir presque à sa hauteur et sur celle-ci, on pouvait lire :

 _En ce lieu, dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, Lily et James Potter perdirent la vie._

 _Leur fils, Harry, demeure le seul sorcier qui ait jamais survécu au sortilège de la mort._

 _Cette maison, invisible aux Moldus, a été laissée dans son état de ruine comme un monument à la mémoire des Potter et pour rappeler la violence qui a déchiré cette famille._

On pouvait lire tout autour des mots d'encouragements pour Harry ou des hommages à ses parents. Cela le bouleversa bien plus que sa visite au cimetière et son amant, contraint au silence depuis le tout début de la visite lui fit passer son soutien en posant sa main sur son épaule, une fois de plus.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à sonner le départ, un bruit de glissement attira son attention. Il se tourna mais ne vit rien.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit Hermione en voyant Harry tendu.

\- J'ai cru entendre un bruit, confia Harry, toujours sur ses gardes.

La jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle avec méfiance, tout comme le Survivant.

\- Tu as dû rêver, finit-elle par dire sans pour autant baisser sa garde.

\- On y va, décida Harry.

\- C'est plus sage, en effet, lui accorda Hermione.

Alors qu'ils passaient près d'un gros buisson, un serpent en surgit et manqua de mordre Hermione. Elle échappa au pire grâce à Harry qui s'était jeté en avant pour la pousser.

Ils se remirent vite debout, baguette en avant pour analyser la situation. Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel serpent, c'était Nagini, l'animal de Voldemort. Harry était terrifié qu'il arrive quelque chose aux deux autres. Hermione avait eu raison de refuser qu'ils se rendent à Godric's Hollow et Harry n'aurait jamais dû insister.

Alors que le serpent s'apprêtait à attaquer de nouveau, un sort cuisant venant de Drago l'en empêcha. Harry vit alors son amant ôter la cape qui le recouvrait jusqu'à présent pour avoir plus de facilité à se mouvoir.

Nagini le prit alors pour cible et, peu importait les sorts qu'ils lui lançaient, il semblait invincible. Ils parvenaient tout juste à le dérouter quelques secondes avec des sorts qui auraient dû le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Harry savait qu'il fallait qu'ils se rassemblent pour transplaner ensemble. Il était hors de question qu'ils le fassent séparément en prenant le risque que l'un d'eux reste en arrière.

Le Survivant utilisa un sort d'expulsion qui eut juste le mérite de repousser un peu le serpent. Les deux Gryffondor en profitèrent pour rejoindre Drago et, alors qu'ils allaient transplaner ensemble, l'animal faillit avoir le Serpentard.

Ce dernier ne dut son salut que grâce à Harry qui le protégea en le poussant. Le Gryffondor sentit alors les crochets du serpent s'enfoncer dans sa gorge et la douleur fut immense mais celle-ci disparut aussitôt qu'il fut emporté dans un souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Il était dans l'esprit de Voldemort et celui-ci revivait les souvenirs du soir d'Halloween 1981 où il avait été défait par un bébé à cause du sacrifice de sa mère.

Harry voulut immédiatement se défaire de cette vision, il avait compris ce que cela signifiait, Voldemort allait venir, son serpent l'avait averti. Il devait prévenir les autres pour qu'ils quittent cet endroit coûte que coûte mais il n'avait jamais su repousser cette connexion entre lui et le mage noir.

Lorsqu'enfin, il revint à lui, il reconnut le hall d'entrée du Square Grimmaurd.

\- Comment…

\- J'ai réussi à vous atteindre tous les deux et à nous faire transplaner, répondit précipitamment Hermione.

Sans équilibre, Harry s'effondra contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol, la main pressée sur sa plaie.

\- Par Salazar, s'affola Drago en s'accroupissant pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

A sa tête, Harry sut que ce n'était pas bien rassurant. Il observa son amant tester plusieurs sorts avant que celui-ci ne se tourne vers Hermione.

\- Il faut le monter à l'étage et l'allonger le temps qu'on trouve quoi faire. J'ai essayé tous les sorts de cicatrisation à ma connaissance et aucun ne marche. J'ai juste réussi à ralentir l'hémorragie, annonça Drago.

\- C'est normal, cette saleté a un venin qui empêche la plaie de se refermer, l'informa Hermione, avec affolement. Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron, a été mordu par Nagini pendant notre cinquième année et ils ont eu du mal à le soigner…

\- Comment ils s'y sont pris ? demanda Drago en prenant Harry dans ses bras pour le porter.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, tout ce que je sais, c'est que lui, il était pris en charge à Sainte Mangouste par toute une équipe de médicomages ! s'énerva Hermione tout en suivant le Serpentard qui emmenait Harry jusqu'à leur chambre.

Harry savait que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre l'un d'eux mais contre la situation. Apparemment, il était dans un état critique mais il ne pouvait pas être emmené à l'hôpital magique. Ce serait le tuer aussi sûrement que s'ils le laissaient se vider de son sang ici.

Une fois Harry confortablement installé, Drago sortit son médaillon et le tendit à Hermione.

\- Envoie un message à ma mère en lui demandant de contacter Rogue pour qu'il vienne au plus vite, réclama-t-il.

La jeune femme, qui avait elle-même enchanté les médaillons, n'eut pas à lui demander comment fonctionnait l'objet.

\- Je vais aussi prévenir Ron, avertit-elle.

\- Rogue en priorité, il sera certainement plus utile, insista Drago.

\- Bien sûr, accepta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle y revint rapidement pour donner à Drago une serviette propre.

\- Pour ralentir l'hémorragie, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle repartit et Harry sentit Drago presser le tissu contre sa plaie. Il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître mais la douleur était insupportable et la perte de sang commençait à lui faire tourner la tête. Pour éviter de se plaindre ou de gémir, il se concentra sur le visage de son amant et trouva un certain apaisement.

\- Il fallait encore que tu joues les héros, bougonna le Serpentard en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

\- A choisir, je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt que toi, répondit-t-il simplement.

\- Foutu héros…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, Drago, et tu le sais. Tu aurais fait pareil si la situation avait été inversée.

Drago soupira et s'assit à ses côtés sans lâcher la serviette.

\- C'est vrai, finit-il par avouer au bout d'un moment. Mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles de savoir ça.

\- Je sais.

Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le casser, Drago approcha son visage de celui de son amant et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Je t'aime, Drago, et malgré toute la merde qui nous entoure, j'ai vraiment été heureux depuis…

\- Ferme-la, Potter, ne parle pas comme si tu allais me claquer entre les doigts d'une minute à l'autre, le coupa le Serpentard.

Harry lâcha un petit rire qui eut pour effet d'augmenter la douleur, ce qui le calma instantanément.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aimais.

\- Je t'aime aussi mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me claquer entre les doigts, répéta Drago.

Ils furent coupés par le retour d'Hermione qui alla s'installer de l'autre côté du lit.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle en prenant la main du blessé.

\- Comme un charme, répondit Harry sans cacher une grimace de douleur.

Il vit alors les yeux de sa meilleure amie se remplir de larmes et il l'attira à lui.

\- Hermione, ne pleure pas, la supplia Harry.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être mélodramatiques, vous, les Gryffondor, lâcha Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh ferme-la, rouspéta Harry avec un petit sourire.

Drago ne répondit rien et Harry reporta son attention sur sa meilleure amie. Ça n'allait pas plaire à Drago mais il fallait qu'il lui dise certaines choses.

\- Hermione, je te remercie pour toutes ces années où tu m'as suivi et sache que tu es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir. Je t'aime et…

\- Harry ! Tu fais quoi là ?! s'affola Hermione en se redressant.

\- Ah ça, il fait ses adieux, répondit ironiquement Drago.

\- Bordel, je suis en train de me vider de mon sang et je bataille pour rester conscient, j'ai encore le droit de dire ce que je veux, s'énerva Harry.

\- Harry, Rogue ne va pas tarder à arriver, j'en suis sûre, accroche-toi, lui demanda Hermione en se réinstallant.

Le jeune homme acquiesça mais ne pouvait plus lutter, il n'avait plus assez de forces pour garder les yeux ouverts. Peu à peu, il se sentit partir dans l'inconscience et ses paupières se fermèrent.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Enfin un peu d'action, non ?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé des différents passages ?**

 **Pour la semaine prochaine, nous serons du pdv de Drago et... surprise !**

 **Bizzz à tous et à toutes et bonne semaine !**


	53. Chapter 53

**Salut,**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé pour le manque de la semaine dernière mais je suis assez distraite ces temps-ci et j'ai été malade (petite grippe ou gros rhume, ne vous inquiétez pas). Sans compter qu'en plus, cette semaine, je passe en coup de vent et je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre.**

 **Alors je m'excuse de tout mon cœur et ne croyez surtout pas que c'est du snobisme. Je vous adore, vous et vos petits mots gentils et encourageants.**

 **Prenez soin de vous et passez une bonne semaine.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 53**

Drago avait tout fait pour ne pas montrer sa peur de perdre Harry depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés au Square Grimmaurd. Il était loin de ressentir le calme qu'il avait laissé paraître. Lorsque son petit-ami s'était mis à parler comme s'il s'agissait de ses dernières paroles, Drago s'était empressé de le faire taire. Il avait été à deux doigts de céder à la détresse qu'il tentait désespérément de cacher.

Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de guérir Harry et si Rogue n'arrivait pas assez vite, ils allaient assister à la mort du Survivant sans aucune possibilité d'agir. De plus, ils ne pouvaient même pas être sûrs que Rogue soit en mesure de faire quelque chose. Drago l'espérait et l'espoir, c'était bien tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Le Serpentard tenait toujours la serviette pressée sur la plaie, sans quoi Harry se viderait encore plus vite de son sang. Régulièrement, il relançait le sort de cicatrisation qui, à défaut de fonctionner normalement, faisait en sorte de ralentir l'hémorragie.

\- Tu veux que je prenne le relais ? lui proposa Granger.

\- Non, c'est bon Granger, en revanche, si tu veux bien ramener une serviette propre…

\- Bien sûr.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec ce que lui avait demandé Drago. Celui-ci fit le changement aussi rapidement que possible et donna l'autre à la jeune femme qui lança un sort de nettoyage dessus. La serviette de nouveau propre, elle la plia et la posa sur la table de chevet, à portée du Serpentard, pour quand il en aurait à nouveau besoin.

\- Merci, Granger.

\- Pourquoi « Granger » ? interrogea la jeune femme en s'installant de l'autre côté de Harry.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je m'occupe comme je peux pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Alors, je te demandais pourquoi tu m'appelais toujours Granger.

\- C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles, aux dernières nouvelles, railla Drago alors qu'il savait très bien où elle voulait en venir.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire et leva les yeux ciel. Inconsciemment, elle caressait les cheveux d'Harry dans un geste doux.

\- Mon prénom c'est Hermione et je crois que tu le sais. Pourquoi tu ne l'utilises pas ?

\- L'habitude, je suppose, répondit Drago.

Il était vrai qu'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Pour Weasley, c'était clairement parce qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Granger.

\- Tu tiens à ce que je t'appelle Hermione ?

\- Ça fait plus chaleureux, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi… Hermione.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire satisfait et le bruit de la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter. Drago avait commencé à prier pour que ça soit Rogue, mais il retint tout juste une grimace en voyant débarquer un Weasley affolé.

Drago laissa Hermione lui expliquer la situation et reporta son attention sur le visage endormi de l'homme qu'il aimait. C'est alors qu'il vit ses yeux s'ouvrir.

\- Hey, fit-il faiblement.

\- Hey, répondit Drago en caressant son front de sa main libre.

\- C'est mauvais à quel point ? demanda Harry en feignant d'être détaché.

\- Pas plus mauvais que tout à l'heure, se contenta de répondre Drago.

\- Ce qui n'est pas forcément rassurant, non ?

\- En effet, admit le Serpentard.

Harry s'aperçut de la présence de Ron et le salua. Drago, lui, avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Est-ce que sa mère avait au moins pu contacter Rogue ?

\- On doit faire quelque chose, finit par dire Weasley.

Drago regarda son amant pour voir que celui-ci était de nouveau inconscient. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à prendre de gants pour répondre.

\- Parce que c'est sûr qu'on attendait juste que tu te ramènes pour dire ça avant de passer à l'action, railla le Serpentard.

\- Mon père a guéri…

\- Oui mais nous ne pouvons pas emmener Harry à Sainte-Mangouste et nous n'avons aucun moyen de le sauver ici ou du moins, on ne sait pas comment faire. Drago a eu l'idée de demander à Rogue de venir et nous patientons, expliqua Hermione.

\- Et s'il ne vient pas ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

\- Il viendra, assura Drago, sans animosité, pour une fois.

En vérité, il n'en avait aucune idée mais il fallait qu'il y croie. Harry ne pouvait pas mourir, ni comme ça, ni autrement d'ailleurs.

Il n'avait jamais cru en ces histoires de Survivant, pour lui, son petit-ami était pareil que le commun des mortels et ça le contrariait qu'on exige de lui plus que ce qu'un simple sorcier pouvait faire. Toutefois, en cet instant, il voulait qu'Harry soit vraiment une sorte de miracle vivant. Il voulait qu'il soit celui qui survivait à tout parce que lui, Drago, ne pourrait pas survivre sans lui. C'était humiliant d'avoir une pensée aussi mièvre, digne d'un Poufsouffle amoureux, mais il s'en moquait pas mal. Oui, il était devenu dépendant d'Harry mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que depuis qu'il l'était.

Enfin, heureusement, personne dans cette pièce n'était capable de fouiller son esprit et il était hors de question qu'il dise tout ça à voix haute, même sous la torture.

Le bruit de la porte qui claqua une nouvelle fois le fit sursauter et Hermione se dépêcha de descendre en entendant Rogue annoncer son arrivée. Elle le ramena jusqu'à eux et, sans attendre, sous le regard surpris des trois autres, le professeur de potions sortit plusieurs fioles et commença à les administrer à Harry.

\- Comment…, s'étonna Drago avant d'être coupé par Rogue.

\- Le Lord nous a convoqués d'urgence, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu arriver plus vite. Il était dans une rage folle et beaucoup en ont payé le prix. Il hurlait que son serpent aurait pu avoir Potter mais qu'il avait réussi à fuir, expliqua l'homme en noir tout en continuant de donner les potions. Il a fini par lâcher que Potter avait été blessé en tentant de vous protéger, Drago. Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que votre père a pas mal payé sa frustration.

\- Est-ce qu'il est…, demanda Drago avec appréhension.

\- Non, il ira bien. Il lui faudra juste du repos. Tout comme Potter, déclara-t-il en s'éloignant du chevet de son patient.

En effet, quand Drago regarda le cou de son amant, il n'y vit plus rien, pas même une cicatrice.

\- Que lui avez-vous donné ? s'enquit le Serpentard.

\- Un antidote spécial que j'ai mis au point dès que j'ai rencontré ce maudit serpent. J'ai réussi à dérober de son venin que le maître gardait dans des fioles et j'ai pu créer une potion pour le contrer.

Drago n'arriva pas à cacher son admiration et quand bien même, il n'en avait aucune envie. Cet homme était peut-être aussi joyeux et expressif qu'un Détraqueur mais par Salazar, il était brillant.

\- Je lui ai aussi fait prendre une potion pour accélérer sa régénération sanguine. Il se réveillera d'ici quelques minutes mais il ferait mieux de garder le lit pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures, conclut le professeur.

\- Merci Professeur, dit Hermione en enlaçant subitement Rogue.

\- Par Salazar, Miss Granger ! Je serais capable de le tuer dans l'instant juste pour que vous me lâchiez, se révolta l'homme.

Malgré ces propos, Drago eut l'impression qu'il râlait plus pour la forme, sans savoir d'où lui venait ce sentiment.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Professeur. Je me suis laissé emporter, s'excusa Hermione, les joues rouges.

\- Tant que vous me promettez de ne plus jamais faire une chose pareille, ça ira.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, affreusement gênée, et le professeur prit congé sans aucune autre intervention. Drago entreprit alors de nettoyer les vêtements, les draps et tout ce qui avait été sali par le sang de son amant. La pression commençait doucement à redescendre et il sentait la fatigue prendre le dessus.

Maintenant qu'il savait que son petit-ami allait survivre, une fois de plus, il n'avait plus que deux envies, manger et dormir.

\- Kreattur ? appela-t-il.

\- Le jeune Malefoy a demandé Kreattur ? demanda l'Elfe en répondant tout de suite à son appel.

\- Oui, est-ce que tu pourrais nous apporter ce qu'a préparé Hermione pour le repas ? Juste quatre assiettes et de quoi boire, réclama Drago.

La jeune femme le regarda en haussant les sourcils et Drago se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- S'il-te-plait, Kreattur, ajouta-t-il pour contenter Hermione.

L'elfe s'inclina profondément et disparut. Pour une fois, la jeune femme ne lui reprocha pas de faire appel à la créature. Soit elle était trop fatiguée pour ça, soit elle savait que c'était peine perdue.

\- Tu crois qu'il va vouloir manger à son réveil ? interrogea Ron.

\- On verra bien, répondit distraitement Hermione, occupée à feuilleter le livre de contes légué par Dumbledore.

L'Elfe revint peu après avec un plateau qu'il déposa sur le bureau avant de s'incliner et de disparaître. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'Harry commençait à bouger, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

\- Salut, dit doucement Hermione lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Salut, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il passa la main dans son cou et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en sentant que la plaie avait disparu. Ron entreprit alors de tout lui raconter pendant que Drago se ramenait une assiette.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai soif par contre.

Avant que Drago ne se lève, Hermione le fit. Elle alla servir un verre et le donna à Harry. Drago, affamé, commença à manger.

\- Hum, Hermione, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si bon, avoua-t-il après avoir pris une bouchée de dinde, de pommes de terre, de panais et de sauce aux cranberries.

La jeune femme le remercia d'un grand sourire, très fière d'elle.

\- Hermione ? demanda Ron en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ouais, ça la gênait que je l'appelle Granger apparemment, répondit Drago.

\- Ah, je ne savais pas qu'on avait le choix ! s'exclama Ron en prenant une assiette à son tour.

\- Toi, non, elle, si, se contenta de dire Drago.

Contre toute attente, sa réponse fit rire le rouquin avant qu'il ne complimente à son tour le repas de la jeune femme. Sa curiosité piquée, Harry réclama de pouvoir goûter aux mets et les trouva lui aussi à son goût. Ensemble, ils partagèrent ce repas, peut-être pas comme l'avait imaginé Hermione, tous autour d'une table, mais ensemble tout de même, et dans la joie.

Plus tard, les deux autres quittèrent la chambre de Drago et d'Harry, laissant les deux amants seuls. Le Serpentard s'éclipsa afin de prendre une douche et s'installa ensuite dans le lit. Tout de suite, Harry vint se blottir contre lui et Drago ne put retenir un soupir de contentement.

\- Je t'aime, Harry, tu le sais ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit le Gryffondor en le regardant avec attention.

\- Quoi ? demanda Drago devant le regard scrutateur de son amant.

\- Rien, c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas, ça ne te ressemble pas de dire je t'aime comme ça, sans vraiment de raison. Normalement, il faut que tu sois dans un état second, se moqua-t-il.

Drago ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Il était vrai que la plupart du temps, c'était quand il était sonné après un orgasme. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il y avait une raison plus qu'importante : son amant avait failli mourir.

\- Tu t'es mis en danger pour me sauver et tu as failli y rester, je pense que c'est suffisant pour me faire dire que je t'aime, répondit Drago avec sérieux.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Drago, et sache que je me mettrai toujours en danger pour te sauver, justement parce que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, dit à son tour le Gryffondor avec le même sérieux.

Le cœur du Serpentard se gonfla encore plus d'amour et de sentiments mielleux qu'il ne voulait pas assumer au grand jour, alors, il fit ce qu'il faisait souvent dans ces cas-là.

\- Je croyais que tu gardais les déclarations mélodramatiques pour les moments où tu étais aux portes de la mort ? ironisa-t-il.

\- Hum, après avoir survécu aussi apparemment, s'amusa Harry, pas vexé pour une Noise.

Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres de celles du blond et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je suis épuisé, confia-t-il en retombant sur son oreiller.

\- Dors, amour, dit Drago en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Harry le regarda, les yeux brillants avant qu'un sourire malicieux ne vienne prendre place sur son visage.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ? s'enquit-il, taquin.

\- La ferme, Potter, bougonna Drago.

\- Bonne nuit, cœur, lâcha Harry, toujours amusé.

\- Bonne nuit, emmerdeur.

Après un dernier rire et un baiser, Drago éteignit les lumières et serra Harry contre lui avant de se laisser aller au sommeil, heureux.

* * *

 **Et voilà, il est en vie ! Bon, pas trop surprenant hein ;) Comme beaucoup l'ont dit, Harry ne pouvait pas mourir. En fait, j'aurais dû choisir Hermione, la, ça aurait pu mettre un vrai suspens XD**

 **Pour la semaine prochaine, nous serons encore du pdv de Drago et nous aurons des cauchemars, des visions et d'augtres choses moins avouables... héhé !**

 **Je vous embrasse et bonne semaine à tous.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je suis dans les temps ;)**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

 **Mimily :** Eh oui, je ne pouvais pas tuer Harry XD Je te remercie et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 54**

* * *

Drago se réveilla en sursaut et sut tout de suite pourquoi. Son amant était à ses côtés et bougeait dans tous les sens. Le Serpentard comprit qu'il était en proie à un cauchemar, mais il eut beau tenter de le réveiller, rien n'y fit. Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, son petit-ami revint à lui, essoufflé.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Drago, en caressant le front d'Harry qu'il serrait contre lui.

\- Non, j'étais… J'étais lui…, bafouilla-t-il dans un état second.

Harry lui avait déjà parlé des « visions » qu'il avait. Drago ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être sceptique mais les faits étaient là, dans certaines circonstances, son amant pouvait voir ce que Voldemort faisait et ressentir ce qu'il ressentait.

Discrètement, Drago faisait des recherches sur ce phénomène dès qu'il le pouvait, mais il n'avait rien trouvé qui se rapproche un tant soit peu de ce que lui racontait Harry.

\- Tu veux me raconter ? lui proposa Drago, tout de même curieux.

\- Il a dit son nom… Grindelwald… Il voulait quelque chose qui lui avait appartenu mais Grindelwald lui a dit qu'il devait se douter qu'il ne l'avait plus. Je ne sais pas où ils étaient…

\- Ils étaient à Nurmengard, c'était la prison que Grindelwald avait créée pendant son ascension, et Dumbledore l'y avait enfermé à l'intérieur après sa victoire, quand il l'a battu en duel en je ne sais plus quelle année, l'informa Drago.

\- Oui, ça devait être ça, je ne sais pas grand-chose à part que, sans magie, il aurait été impossible de venir et de partir de l'endroit où il était. Donc, Vol… Enfin, Tu-sais-qui, voulait quelque chose que Grindelwald n'avait plus et après, il a fouillé dans son esprit pour savoir où était cette chose, mais je n'ai rien vu, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était exactement ?

\- Non, ils n'ont pas nommé ce qu'il cherchait, mais c'est quelque chose qui a appartenu à Gregorovitch que Grindelwald lui a dérobé et qu'il n'a plus maintenant, récapitula Harry.

Drago se souvenait des rêves qu'Harry avait eues ces derniers mois, mais il ne savait pas comment celui-ci avait réussi à les relier entre eux. Alors, il le lui demanda.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai dû louper des choses puisque je ne suis pas tout le temps dans sa tête, mais j'ai l'intime conviction que ce qu'il cherchait auprès de Gregorovitch est la même chose qu'il cherchait aujourd'hui auprès de Grindelwald et qu'il va continuer à chercher. J'ai le sentiment que c'est vraiment crucial pour lui.

Gregorovitch était un fabricant de baguettes, ça, il le savait, et Harry aussi puisque c'était lui, Drago, qui le lui avait rappelé. Voldemort avait aussi capturé Ollivander. Il était plus qu'évident que Grindelwald ne possédait plus de baguette à présent, donc, se pourrait-il que le Lord soit à la recherche d'une baguette bien spécifique ? Le Serpentard fit part de sa théorie à son amant mais celui-ci parut plus sceptique.

\- Il a capturé Ollivander et il paraît qu'il est le meilleur. Pourquoi donc Vol… Tu-sais-qui, aurait besoin de Gregorovitch pour une baguette bien spécifique ? Pourquoi se donnerait-il tellement de mal pour retrouver une baguette quand Ollivander peut lui faire celle qu'il veut ?

\- Hum, je ne sais pas, avoua Drago. Ceci dit, quand tu parles à un Britannique, il te dira qu'Ollivander est le meilleur. Si tu t'adressais à un sorcier des pays de l'Est, il en ferait autant pour Gregorovitch. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas qui est le meilleur, je sais juste qu'ils sont tous les deux réputés par chez eux.

Harry acquiesça, pensif. Finalement, ils décidèrent de se rendormir et Drago se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Il avisa la place vide à ses côtés mais n'en fut pas étonné. Harry avait été blessé avant-hier et Drago avait veillé à ce qu'il ne quitte pas le lit la veille, comme le lui avait dit Rogue. Son amant l'avait assez mal vécu donc il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce qu'il s'en soit extirpé à peine éveillé.

Drago prit son temps dans la salle de bain et descendit une fois prêt. Il trouva Hermione et Harry en train de discuter de la suite.

\- Vous pouvez faire un récapitulatif de ce que vous avez dit ou décidé ? Puisque vous n'êtes même pas capable de m'attendre, leur reprocha Drago en feignant d'être vexé.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu te lèves avant dix heures du matin, le railla Hermione.

\- Et pour ça, il faudrait que mon très cher Potty me laisse dormir, rétorqua Drago avant de boire une gorgée du thé qu'il venait de se servir.

Il vit Hermione grimacer et comprit les conclusions qu'elle avait faites par rapport à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois… Pour une fois… Malheureusement, s'amusa Drago.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être gêné et Drago adorait ça. Se jouer de ces petits Gryffondor si prudes juste après le réveil, c'était très divertissant.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demanda Hermione à son meilleur ami, les sourcils froncés.

\- Euh… Oui, c'est ça, répondit Harry en détournant le regard.

Drago pensa en cet instant que si son petit-ami pouvait être doué pour mentir à certaines personnes, il n'avait aucune crédibilité lorsqu'il tentait de le faire envers Hermione.

\- C'était une vision, devina-t-elle sans mal.

\- Oui, avoua piteusement Harry.

\- Harry…, commença Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

\- Oui je sais ! Je suis censé essayer de contrôler ça mais tu sais bien que je n'y arrive pas ! se révolta le jeune homme.

\- Eh bien essaie, tu sais très bien quels sont les risques de ce genre de vision, insista-t-elle.

A présent, Drago s'en voulait, c'était à cause de lui que le sujet avait été abordé et que son amant avait été contraint de dire la vérité. Il trouvait Hermione un peu dure. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas être doué pour l'occlumancie. De plus, on ne pouvait même pas être certain que ça soit efficace pour bloquer les visions du Lord.

Cette connexion était unique et donc, on ne pouvait être sûr de rien sur le pourquoi elle existait et sur le comment elle pouvait être combattue. Une fois de plus, Hermione jouait un peu trop les moralisatrices sans même savoir si elle ferait mieux.

\- C'est bon, Granger, lâche-le un peu, intervint Drago.

\- Granger ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Ouais, quand tu es lourde, c'est Granger, railla le Serpentard.

\- C'est pour son bien, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais tant que tu ne sais pas si tu ferais mieux, évite de trop lui faire de reproches.

Là, il vit clairement la vexation de la jeune femme mais il n'en démordit pas. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui fasse remarquer ses défauts de temps en temps.

\- Dumbledore a dit qu'il fallait qu'il s'entraîne à l'occlumancie pour bloquer les visions et…

\- Et Dumbledore n'était qu'un homme. Aussi sage qu'il ait été, il n'en reste pas moins que ces visions ne sont pas normales. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un capable d'utiliser la Legilimancie à distance. De plus, le Lord, lui, est plus que doué dans les deux domaines et donc, Harry ne devrait pas être capable d'entrer dans son esprit. Je doute que l'occlumancie lui soit d'une grande aide, Hermione.

Il venait de piquer la curiosité de la jeune femme, si bien qu'elle en oublia toute sa mauvaise humeur. Harry lui adressa un sourire de remerciement.

\- Tu me revaudras ça ce soir, lui chuchota Drago à l'oreille en passant derrière lui tandis qu'il débarrassait sa tasse.

Harry lui répondit d'un haussement de sourcil équivoque, promesse de délices à venir. Ce soir, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

\- Et si nous en revenions à ce que nous allons faire ? leur proposa Drago en se réinstallant.

\- Je pensais partir en Albanie dès le retour de Ron, dit Harry.

Le Serpentard se garda bien de montrer son agacement à l'idée que Weasmoche serait bientôt définitivement de retour parmi eux.

\- Vraiment, Harry, je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera quoi que ce soit en Albanie. Il s'y est réfugié après sa chute, il était plus que diminué à ce moment-là, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait y trouver, contra Hermione.

\- S'il est allé là-bas, c'est bien parce qu'il avait dû connaître l'endroit de son vivant, non ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, en théorie, et je suis persuadée qu'il est allé dans pleins d'autres endroits au cours de sa vie sans pour autant y avoir caché un Horcruxe, insista Hermione.

\- Il y a passé des années, on pourrait apprendre des choses, même si ce n'est pas pour y trouver un nouvel Horcruxe, répondit Harry, qui n'en démordait pas.

Drago soupira en ouvrant un livre au hasard, pour s'occuper pendant que les deux autres débattaient. Il se demandait comment ils pouvaient tous être aussi liés avec le nombre de prises de bec, plus ou moins graves, qu'ils avaient.

Finalement, le soir arriva et après le repas, ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée de leur prochaine destination. Sachant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à choisir aujourd'hui et qu'ils risquaient juste de déboucher sur une nouvelle dispute, Harry et Drago montèrent après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à la sorcière.

A son plus grand plaisir, le Gryffondor n'avait pas oublié la demande du Serpentard faite plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'il l'avait tiré d'affaire par rapport à Hermione.

\- Alors comme ça, il paraît que je t'en dois une ? s'enquit Harry avec un air tout sauf innocent.

Drago avait encore du mal à réaliser que l'amant complètement gauche qu'il avait connu au début soit devenu aussi sûr de lui, aussi doué également.

A dire vrai, le changement s'était fait rapidement. Drago étant autant inexpérimenté que Harry, il n'aurait pas su dire si cela était normal ou si c'était parce qu'ils étaient particulièrement compatibles sur le plan sexuel.

Drago aimait à penser qu'il ne trouverait jamais si bon partenaire que Harry et que l'inverse était vrai aussi. Ils avaient le même besoin plutôt important mais ils étaient aussi complémentaires et surtout, ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde sans qu'ils n'aient à en parler.

Harry savait quand Drago avait besoin de douceur et faisait attention à calmer ses ardeurs. A contrario, Drago savait quand son amant avait besoin d'ébats plus rudes et il s'appliquait à le satisfaire. Que ce soit doucement ou plus durement, ils appréciaient tout autant, de manière différente, certes, mais ils appréciaient indéniablement.

\- Est-ce que je dois me sentir insulté ? s'enquit Harry après avoir sorti l'érection de son amant de sa bouche dans un bruit hautement excitant.

\- Pardon ? demanda Drago.

\- Je suis en train de te sucer et toi, tu as l'air complètement ailleurs, fit remarquer Harry, mécontent.

\- Hey, je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, je pense être autant réceptif que d'habitude, le contredit Drago.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'es, rétorqua Harry avec une suffisance toute Malefoyenne. Mais je le vois, tes yeux sont perdus vers le plafond alors que d'habitude, tu adores me regarder faire.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Harry puisse se montrer aussi observateur, encore moins dans ce genre de circonstances. De plus, celui-ci lui avait carrément volé son air suffisant pour l'afficher sur son visage d'habitude tellement innocent. Il était en train de créer un démon et qu'est-ce que ça lui plaisait ! Tant qu'il restait son Harry, la plupart du temps en tout cas.

Drago se releva et se mit sur ses genoux. Il avança vers son amant et s'empara de sa bouche avec envie. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux fesses du Gryffondor et leurs érections se touchèrent. Finalement, Drago fit comprendre Harry qu'il voulait qu'il se retourne et il s'exécuta avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Son petit-ami était à présent à genoux, les mains sur le montant du lit pour se soutenir et le postérieur offert au regard gourmand du Serpentard.

\- Ne te sens pas insulté, amour, j'étais en train de penser à quel point j'aimais que tu me fasses toute sorte de choses, autant que j'aime t'en faire, lui susurra Drago à l'oreille avant de la mordre avec tendresse.

Harry lâcha un gémissement de désir et Drago n'aurait pas su dire si c'était en réponse avec ce qu'il venait de dire ou grâce au petit coup de dents.

L'avantage d'être ensemble à toute heure et d'avoir un gros appétit sexuel était qu'ils pouvaient parfois faire l'impasse sur la préparation, aussi Drago n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de pénétrer son amant.

Il adopta vite un rythme profond et rapide, impitoyable, tout comme Harry le préférait et il put profiter de ses cris, aux anges.

Drago se retrouva vite à bout de souffle mais comblé, sur le dos de son amant. Après un dernier baiser dans la nuque d'Harry, il se retira et se laissa glisser à ses côtés.

\- On devrait aller se doucher, dit Harry en posant sa tête sur le torse de Drago.

\- Hum, hum, se contenta de répondre Drago.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les petits cercles que faisait Harry sur ses flancs pendant que lui, lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas à me lever, finit par dire Harry.

\- Tu peux parler, rétorqua Drago, amusé.

Finalement, il sentit un petit coup de frais le parcourir et comprit que son amant avait usé d'un sort de nettoyage. C'était moins plaisant qu'une douche mais c'était tout de même efficace. Les deux jeunes hommes ne se souhaitèrent même pas bonne nuit et s'endormirent en se caressant.

Drago se réveilla bien trop tôt à son goût avec l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'Abraxans. C'était souvent ainsi lorsqu'il adoptait le rythme d'Harry, bien que ce fût amplifié lorsque les rôles étaient inversés.

\- Harry ? demanda-t-il.

Il se rendit compte que celui-ci était, une fois encore, en proie à un cauchemar. Après avoir plusieurs fois essayé de le réveiller, sans succès, il comprit qu'il s'agissait encore d'une de ses visions venant de l'esprit du Lord.

\- Là, ça va, lui chuchota Drago en le prenant contre lui lorsque son amant revint à lui.

\- Drago ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, tout va bien, répondit-il d'une voix apaisante en caressant son dos.

\- Il était à Poudlard, dit Harry au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration plus calme.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Drago, curieux.

\- Pour Dumbledore. Il a ouvert… Il a ouvert sa tombe, chuchota Harry, dégoûté.

Drago eut une grimace de répulsion. La profanation de sépulture était ignoble.

\- Il a pris sa baguette et lorsqu'il l'a eue dans les mains, il a dit : Enfin, le bâton de la mort est à moi.

Drago haussa les sourcils. S'il n'était pas encore sous le choc de la profanation, il aurait ri tant ce que venait de lui dire son amant était ridicule. Le bâton de la mort était une pure légende mais en plus, elle ne faisait pas partie de celles qui étaient plausibles. Trois hommes qui auraient défié la mort et qui se seraient vu offrir un présent de sa part.

Certes, ceux qui voulaient y croire sans passer pour des illuminés aimaient dire qu'en fait, les trois objets avaient été créés par des sorciers extraordinairement doués. Si Drago pouvait croire en l'existence d'une cape d'Invisibilité d'une plus haute qualité que les autres, il se refusait tout simplement à croire en l'existence d'une pierre de résurrection ou d'une baguette hors normes.

Si on sortait du conte, alors la baguette avait été créée par un sorcier et, dans ce cas-là, pourquoi serait-elle meilleure que les autres ? Le Lord était-il devenu aussi fou pour croire en de telles fables ?

Le Serpentard dut raconter la légende à son amant pour qu'il comprenne tout le ridicule de la situation mais cela n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté.

En même temps, vu la naïveté crasse dont pouvait faire preuve Harry de temps à autre, il n'était pas si surprenant qu'il puisse croire à une telle histoire.

Ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs du jour qu'ils se rendormirent, après que Drago ait insisté pour que son amant cesse de parler de cette maudite légende.

* * *

 **Et voilà, beaucoup se demandaient si j'allais utiliser les reliques de la mort, voilà, maintenant, vous avez votre réponse ;)**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, nous serons du pdv d'Harry et nous aurons le retour définitif de Ron et des nouvelles du monde extérieur.**

 **Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bisous !**


	55. Chapter 55

**Coucou !**

 **Alors aujourd'hui, grosses annonces importantes !**

Tout d'abord, il y a un gros changement dans les plans concernant cette fanfiction. Sachez que j'ai tenté par deux fois d'écrire un plan pour cette troisième partie mais les deux fois, je n'ai pas été convaincu. J'en suis venu à me dire que c'était tout simplement parce que cette troisième partie était de trop. Les idées sont là et je pense qu'elles sont bonnes mais elles seront tout simplement pour une autre fanfiction.

 **Nous terminerons donc cette fanfiction avec un épilogue : 19 ans plus tard pour conclure en beauté à cette alternative des tomes 6 et 7.**

Et donc, vous l'aurez compris, le nombre de chapitre prévu baisse drastiquement puisqu'on passe de 100 à 66 ou 67 (67 ou 68 avec l'épilogue donc).

Je précise que ce n'est vraiment pas par flemme que je fais ce changement mais bien parce que je suis persuadé que c'est ce qu'il faut. La fin ne sera pas non plus bâclé puisque la fin de la seconde partie se suffit déjà à elle-même. L'épilogue sera juste un bonus pour savoir ce que sont devenus les survivants (s'il y en a XD).

Du coup, au niveau de l'écriture, il ne me reste plus que ce fameux épilogue.

Sinon, nouvelle personnelle, j'ai trouvé un travail et je vais commencer le 4 Novembre ! Je ne sais pas encore comment ça impactera niveau écriture mais en tout cas, la fanfiction en cours sera terminé (en écriture) d'ici là donc aucune crainte à avoir.

Je n'ai aucun autre projet en cours d'écriture mais pas mal d'idées dans mes dossiers. A voir quand j'aurais l'envie / la motivation de m'y mettre. Ceci dit, j'ai une mini fanfiction Drarry qui est déjà terminé et que je posterais après celle-ci. Donc, on pourra échanger encore pas mal de temps ;)

 **Voilà, j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 55**

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés depuis qu'Harry avait eu sa vision. Celle dans laquelle Voldemort avait profané la tombe de Dumbledore pour s'emparer de sa baguette. Trois jours depuis que Drago lui avait parlé de la légende des Reliques de la Mort. Et, à son grand mécontentement, il était le seul à y croire.

Même Ron ne s'était pas rangé à son avis. Hermione et Drago ne croyaient pas du tout en l'existence des trois objets et ils ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer d'Harry lorsqu'il en parlait. Ron était moins catégorique, mais il avait rejoint l'avis des deux autres, pour aller dans le sens d'Hermione.

Celui-ci venait tout juste de revenir avec ses affaires et Harry lui avait parlé de ses dernières visions et du bâton de la mort sans même lui laisser le temps de monter ses sacs. A présent, il savait qu'il ne devait pas attendre de soutien de sa part tant il était préoccupé par le fait de se faire pardonner d'Hermione.

\- Comment vont tes parents ? s'enquit Harry, laissant tomber le sujet précédent.

\- Ils sont en sécurité sous Fidelitas chez Muriel, pareil pour mes frères et Ginny. Ils ont décidé qu'elle ne retournerait pas à Poudlard à la rentrée. Déjà, à cause de son comportement, mais aussi parce que…

Le jeune homme se tut, l'air triste.

\- Ron ?

\- C'est Luna, elle a été enlevée lors du voyage qui les ramenait à King's Cross pour Noël. Nous ne l'avons appris qu'hier, par son père, et encore, papa a dû lui tirer les vers du nez, il ne voulait rien dire en pensant que ça pourrait la mettre plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Luna était en danger, il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Il fallait la sortir de là, coûte que coûte. Elle était une amie proche, elle s'était mise en danger plus d'une fois pour eux.

\- Pourquoi elle ? demanda Hermione.

\- Comment ça ? questionna Ron.

\- Eh bien, si c'est à cause du grabuge à Poudlard, ils pouvaient aussi prendre Neville ou même Ginny… Attention, je suis contente que ça ne soit pas le cas, mais pourquoi juste elle ? Je ne comprends pas, expliqua Hermione.

\- Parce qu'en plus de ce qu'elle fait à Poudlard, le père de Luna publiait des articles montrant son soutien à Harry et exposant les agissements du Ministère, répondit Ron. Ça n'a pas dû plaire à sa _Seigneurie_ et il s'est probablement dit qu'en ayant Luna entre ses griffes, ça calmerait les ardeurs de Xenophilius.

Une fois de plus, un des amis d'Harry était en grave danger à cause de lui. Luna et son père l'avaient soutenu et maintenant, elle risquait de le payer de sa vie.

\- Bordel, Potter, arrête un peu avec ta tête de martyr ! rouspéta Drago, faisant sursauter son amant.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu n'es pas coupable du sort de Lovegood, les gens font des choix et c'est le Lord qui est responsable de tout ça, pas toi.

Il fut soutenu d'un hochement de tête par Hermione et plus surprenant, par Ron.

\- Ça ne rend pas son enlèvement plus supportable, bougonna Harry.

Personne ne le contredit sur ce point et ils plongèrent dans le silence.

Harry devait apprendre où elle se trouvait et la sortir de là. Bien sûr, elle ne pourrait pas rentrer chez son père, mais ils trouveraient bien un moyen pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était hors de danger. Quoi que, il vaudrait mieux le mettre en sûreté directement car sans moyen de pression, les Mangemorts pourraient être tenté de l'éliminer.

\- Drago ? demanda Harry. Tu peux faire passer un message à ta mère pour lui demander de contacter Rogue afin qu'il vienne ici dès que possible ?

\- Oh, deux fois en moins d'une semaine, il va être ravi ! s'amusa le Serpentard en acquiesçant.

Harry regarda son amant écrire rapidement sur un parchemin avant de le mettre dans le médaillon. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre et espérer que le sombre professeur ne soit pas lassé de leur venir en aide.

\- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de Rogue ? demanda Ron.

\- J'espère qu'il sait où se trouve Luna, comme ça, on pourra la récupérer.

\- Hum, où qu'elle soit, l'endroit sera forcément très surveillé. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle se trouve au manoir. Il nous a forcé à transformer notre salle de potions dans les cachots en prison et c'est là qu'il a élu résidence, comme tu le sais déjà. Ce serait de la folie d'aller là-bas, intervint Drago.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je prenne des risques, mais elle fait partie des nôtres, Drago.

\- Ce qui n'est pas une raison pour se jeter dans la gueule du dragon sans espoir d'en ressortir, rétorqua le Serpentard.

Harry ne l'avoua pas à haute voix mais son amant avait raison. Sauver Luna n'était pas négociable mais il y avait bien un moyen de le faire sans prendre des risques inconsidérés.

\- Eh bien, on pourrait demander à Dobby, lâcha finalement Harry au bout d'un moment. Bien sûr, il faudrait que Rogue nous confirme qu'elle se trouve bien au manoir avant tout autre chose, mais si c'est le cas, Dobby aura en plus l'avantage de bien connaître l'endroit.

Drago approuva d'un hochement de tête, satisfait, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier de lui-même pour avoir eu cette idée. Toutefois, il y avait bien une personne qui n'aimait pas du tout ça.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais demander à Dobby d'aller tuer Tu-sais-qui à ta place ? s'enquit froidement Hermione.

Alors qu'il se préparait à répondre, Drago le fit avant lui.

\- Hermione, on a déjà eu cette discussion. Harry ne demandera jamais quelque chose qui mette réellement Dobby en danger. Contrairement à nous, il pourra pénétrer les défenses du manoir sans se faire repérer et en ressortir tout aussi furtivement avec Lovegood. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi, défendre tes convictions ou sauver ton amie ?

Hermione se contenta de croiser les bras, bornée, mais Harry savait que si elle n'insistait pas, c'était parce qu'elle savait que le combat était perdu et qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment d'arguments.

\- Hermione, dit doucement Harry. Tu sais que je n'aime pas plus que toi l'esclavagisme, mais ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Là, je vais demander à un ami qui a des talents que je ne possède pas de m'aider, tu comprends ?

Harry n'aimait pas du tout que sa meilleure amie boude et il savait que même si la raison allait à Drago dans ce débat, Hermione avait de très bonnes intentions.

\- Je sais, Harry, avoua-t-elle après un temps. Je sais aussi que j'ai une image erronée et que la façon dont le père de Drago ou Croupton traitaient leurs Elfes n'est pas une généralité. J'ai aussi conscience que la plupart des Elfes sont heureux de servir, mais…

\- Mais tu es bornée, termina Drago pour la taquiner.

\- Non, je suis… déterminée, contra-t-elle avec un petit rire.

\- Et de mauvaise foi en plus, continua Drago.

\- C'est le farfadet qui se moque de la pièce d'or.

\- Justement, je parle en connaissance de cause. Qui mieux qu'un Malefoy pour reconnaître la mauvaise foi ?

Finalement, les deux sorciers rigolèrent ensemble sous le regard ébahi des deux autres. Harry avait beau avoir assisté à l'établissement de leur relation amicale pas à pas, il avait encore du mal à y croire. D'autant plus quand ils se taquinaient comme ça, sans que ça ne dérive sur une dispute.

Rogue franchit le seuil du Square Grimmaurd en fin d'après-midi et ne paraissait pas particulièrement enchanté d'avoir été appelé aussi vite après son dernier passage.

\- Eh bien Potter, je vais finir par croire que vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi, ce qui est loin d'être mon cas, j'ai le regret de vous le dire.

Harry ne se retint pas de lever les yeux ciel face au salut plus qu'étrange de son visiteur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur, je ne suis pas plus enchanté que vous face à ça. J'ai juste besoin de savoir où est retenue Luna, si vous avez cette information, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai l'information, répondit-il avec suffisance. Toutefois, je ne pense pas que vous la donner soit une bonne idée.

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! Il est hors de question que je laisse mon amie pourrir je ne sais où…, s'enflamma tout de suite Harry.

\- Baissez d'un ton Potter, répliqua froidement Rogue. Je n'ai certainement pas risqué ma vie toutes ces années pour vous laisser agir comme l'imbécile que vous êtes si je peux vous en empêcher.

Alors qu'Harry allait surenchérir, Drago intervint à sa place.

\- Il a un plan.

\- Ah ? Se pourrait-il que finalement, vous ayez enfin appris à réfléchir avant d'agir ? questionna Rogue en haussant un sourcil à l'adresse du Gryffondor.

\- Je pense demander à Dobby, un Elfe de Maison, de ramener Luna ici, répondit-t-il en tâchant d'adopter un ton neutre.

Rogue avait toujours le don de le mettre hors de lui mais encore une fois, il pouvait l'aider, alors il devait faire l'effort de se montrer courtois, un minimum au moins. Heureusement que son amant était intervenu car sans lui, les choses auraient pris une très mauvaise tournure.

\- Dans ces circonstances, je peux vous dire que Miss Lovegood se trouve dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy. Drago, vous avez une très bonne influence sur Potter, conclut le professeur avant de partir.

Harry grogna une fois qu'il eut entendu la porte claquer, signant le départ de Rogue.

Comme Dobby n'était pas lié à Harry, celui-ci ne pouvait pas se contenter de l'appeler comme il le ferait avec Kreattur. Il avait donc besoin de son propre Elfe pour pouvoir contacter celui qu'il avait aidé à libérer quelques années plus tôt.

\- Kreattur ?

\- Oui, Maître ? demanda celui-ci en apparaissant instantanément.

\- J'aurais besoin que tu retrouves Dobby, tu peux ?

\- Kreattur le peut, Maître. Est-ce que Kreattur peut demander pourquoi le Maître a besoin de rencontrer un autre Elfe de Maison ?

Harry ne pouvait que constater le changement radical de son Elfe depuis l'histoire du Médaillon de Serpentard. Celui-ci les servait sans rechigner, au contraire, il y mettait beaucoup de bonne volonté, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Voilà que maintenant, il voyait de la jalousie dans les yeux globuleux de Kreattur, à l'idée que son maître fasse appel à un autre que lui.

\- Il s'agit d'une de ces choses que je ne peux pas te demander. Il faut pénétrer chez un sorcier sans son autorisation afin de sauver l'une de mes amies. Je sais que tu en serais tout aussi capable que Dobby, mais je sais aussi que cela est contraire à vos valeurs. Tu comprends ? demanda gentiment Harry.

\- Kreattur comprend et il remercie le Maître Harry d'être aussi prévenant et compréhensif. Kreattur va aller chercher Dobby et lui demander de venir avec lui pour rencontrer le Maître.

Sur ces derniers mots, l'Elfe disparut.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, il est bien plus supportable depuis la destruction du Médaillon, s'amusa Ron en se laissant aller dans le fauteuil.

\- Il avait simplement besoin qu'on le comprenne, intervint Hermione.

Harry alla s'installer dans le canapé aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant.

\- Oh, Ron, tu crois que ta famille pourrait s'occuper de récupérer le père de Luna ? demanda Harry.

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Il faudrait que tu le leur demandes afin qu'ils puissent agir dès que Luna sera ici, peut-être même avant, d'ailleurs. J'ai bien peur que les Mangemorts aillent chez lui dès qu'ils s'apercevront de la disparition de Luna, expliqua Harry. J'irais bien le mettre en sûreté moi-même, mais…

\- Mais il est peut-être surveillé et la présence de mon père ne leur paraîtra pas suspecte contrairement à la tienne, termina Ron.

\- Voilà, approuva Harry.

\- Tu as raison, mon père est surveillé aussi de toute façon et la rentrée n'a pas encore eu lieu alors il peut encore se montrer sans craindre des représailles. Je vais le prévenir tout de suite.

Harry se sentait vraiment mal de demander autant de choses à diverses personnes. Il avait l'impression de jouer les petits chefs. Le genre de personne qui donnait des ordres sans rien accomplir lui-même. Ça lui ressemblait tellement peu, mais avec Drago qui veillait à toujours choisir la facilité pourvu qu'il prenne le moins de risques possibles, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement.

Puis il devait avouer que même s'il n'aimait pas ça, c'était plus intelligent, plus logique même. Le jeune homme s'amusa à imaginer comment les choses auraient tourné sans la présence du Serpentard auprès d'eux.

Ils se seraient probablement rendus au Ministère eux-mêmes avec un plan qui aurait échoué en moins d'une heure.

De plus, sans Drago, il n'aurait pas pu faire confiance à Rogue après l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Du coup, ils n'auraient pas pu avoir l'épée aussi facilement. Qui pourrait savoir ce qu'ils auraient dû faire pour trouver un moyen de détruire le Médaillon.

Donc certes, Harry n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était pour le mieux.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre 55.**

Comme vous avez pu le voir, Drago veille au grain mais Harry n'aime pas trop ça. Même s'il avoue que c'est plus sûr.

La semaine prochaine, nous serons du pdv de Drago et nous aurons le sauvetage mais aussi une discussion entre Drago et Luna !

Voilà, je vous embrasse et vous dis à vendredi prochain !

 **Bizzz.**


	56. Chapter 56

Hola !

Bon, je vais commencer par mes plus plates excuses pour la semaine sans chapitre. Beaucoup trop de choses à faire et à penser avec l'adaptation de mon fils chez sa nounou, le boulot que je commence samedi... Les semaines passent à une vitesse...

Promis, dès que ça se calme un peu de mon côté, je verrais pour vous poster un chapitre de plus en cours de semaine (ne l'attendais clairement pas cette semaine par contre...) Genre, un mardi ou un mercredi.

Enfin voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 56**

* * *

Il était plus de minuit et Drago se trouvait dans le salon, accompagné d'Harry, d'Hermione et de Weasley. Kreattur n'était toujours pas revenu avec Dobby et ils attendaient. Pourtant, alors que le Serpentard s'apprêtait à proposer d'aller se coucher, les deux Elfes apparurent.

\- Bonsoir Dobby, dit Harry, visiblement soulagé de le voir.

\- Bonsoir Harry Potter, Monsieur, répondit l'Elfe, en souriant.

Il salua toutes les autres personnes présentes et retourna son attention sur son idole.

\- Kreattur a dit à Dobby que Harry Potter avait besoin de lui alors Dobby est là. Dobby s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu venir plus vite, mais il avait des obligations à Poudlard qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Heureusement, Kreattur l'a aidé afin de finir plus rapidement, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu pouvais prendre tout ton temps. C'est vrai que c'est urgent, mais je n'exigeais pas de toi que tu viennes de suite. Je n'exige rien de toi d'ailleurs, le tranquillisa Harry.

\- Harry Potter est bien trop gentil pour exiger, Dobby le sait, mais Dobby fera toujours de son mieux pour aider Harry Potter et ses amis parce que Harry Potter l'a aidé à se libérer, dit l'Elfe avec de l'adoration dans la voix.

En disant cela, Drago ne put que remarquer que la créature lui avait jeté un coup d'œil craintif, comme s'il avait peur que le Serpentard réagisse mal au fait qu'il soit heureux de s'être libéré des Malefoy. Toutefois, le jeune homme n'eut pas la moindre réaction négative.

Son père était horrible avec les Elfes de Maison et lui-même, voulant ressembler à son géniteur, n'avait pas été très tendre non plus, il devait l'avouer. Certes, il n'avait jamais usé de violence sur Dobby ou l'autre Elfe que sa famille avait pris après son départ, mais il n'y avait pas que la violence physique qui comptait. Alors, il comprenait très bien que l'Elfe soit heureux de ne plus être soumis à eux.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais entrer au Manoir Malefoy sans te faire repérer par qui que ce soit, demanda Harry.

Le visage si heureux de l'Elfe se contracta et devint apeuré, ce que tous purent remarquer.

\- Est-ce que cela est indispensable ? Dobby le fera si c'est le cas, mais il doit avouer ne pas avoir envie de retourner dans l'ancienne demeure où il travaillait, avoua l'Elfe.

\- Je ne te force pas à accepter Dobby, mais une amie est retenue là-bas et il faut que nous la sortions de là à tout prix. Si tu ne veux pas t'y rendre, je te promets que je ne t'en voudrai pas et nous trouverons une autre solution, promit Harry.

L'Elfe n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant d'afficher une expression déterminée.

\- Dobby se rendra au Manoir Malefoy et ramènera l'amie de Harry Potter saine et sauve. Dobby en fait la promesse sur sa vie.

\- Non, surtout pas, Dobby ! l'interrompit Harry en posant une main sur son épaule. Je sais que tu feras tout ton possible pour aider Luna mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques ou pire, que tu te punisses en cas d'échec, tu comprends ?

Drago eut du mal à se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. L'Elfe, déjà en adoration devant son amant, s'inclina, ses grands yeux pleins de larmes et un regard pour Harry qui était proche de la vénération.

\- Harry Potter est un grand homme.

\- Heu… merci…, dit Harry, rouge de gêne.

\- Dobby va tout de suite aller chercher l'amie de Harry Potter. Harry Potter devra venir la chercher à l'entrée car à cause des protections, Dobby ne pourra pas la ramener directement à l'intérieur de la maison, avertit-il.

\- Mais… la dernière fois, vous avez réussi à passer le Fidelitas. Kreattur et toi aviez déposé Mondingus dans la cuisine, fit remarquer Harry.

\- C'était grâce à Kreattur. Harry Potter avait demandé à Kreattur de ramener le voleur à la maison, alors Kreattur a pu passer les protections car telle était la volonté de son maître, expliqua Dobby.

Drago aurait pu expliquer ça Harry, mais il oubliait souvent que son amant avait grandi en ignorant tout du monde magique et qu'il y avait donc un certain nombre de choses qui lui semblait évidentes et qu'il ignorait, en fait.

\- D'accord ! s'exclama Harry. Dans ce cas, confie-lui ceci pour qu'elle se mette en dessous. La maison est souvent sous surveillance et elle prendrait des risques en restant devant, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

Son amant tendit à la créature sa cape d'invisibilité. Drago fut, une fois de plus, surpris par la présence d'esprit d'Harry. Quoi qu'en fait, il n'aurait pas dû être étonné, le Gryffondor était toujours plus prudent lorsque ça concernait les autres que pour lui-même.

L'Elfe n'attendit pas plus et disparut. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de le voir revenir.

\- L'amie de Harry Potter se trouve devant la porte, annonça-t-il.

Harry se précipita hors de la pièce et en revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Lovegood. Cette dernière semblait aller bien. Drago s'était attendu à voir des traces de coups sur son visage ou sur ses bras mais il n'y avait absolument rien. De plus, elle se déplaçait avec aisance, signe qu'elle n'avait aucune fracture ou contusion mal placée. Il était content pour elle, bien sûr, mais il trouvait cela très étrange étant donné les personnes qui l'avaient enlevée.

La jeune fille enlaça brièvement chaque personne présente dans la pièce, y compris Drago, à sa plus grande surprise. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite vers Dobby et fit de même qu'avec les autres.

\- Merci Dobby, c'était très gentil à toi de venir me chercher là-bas.

\- Dobby est heureux d'avoir aidé une amie d'Harry Potter et une fois de plus, il remarque que la Miss est tout comme Harry Potter, gentille et douce avec les Elfes. Harry Potter et ses amis sont de bonnes personnes, répondit l'Elfe avec des yeux brillants.

Drago tâcha de cacher son rire en voyant l'air gêné de son amant. Décidément, il n'était clairement pas à l'aise face à la vénération de Dobby.

\- Harry, je n'étais pas seule dans les cachots. Il y avait Dean, Ollivander et un Gobelin, annonça la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas demandé à Dobby de les ramener en même temps que moi pour ne pas te mettre devant le fait accompli, mais…

\- Dobby, tu pourrais…, commença Harry.

\- Dobby va ramener tout le monde un à un. Harry Potter, Monsieur, vous devriez attendre devant la maison.

Le jeune homme accepta et sortit devant la maison du Square.

\- On ferait mieux de se mettre près de la porte. Ollivander et le Gobelin sont vraiment en piteux état, intervint Luna.

En effet, si Thomas semblait, lui aussi, plutôt bien se porter, Ollivander portait des marques impressionnantes et semblait presque squelettique. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps l'homme était retenu au Manoir, mais cela faisait plusieurs mois, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Le Gobelin aussi était dans un état effrayant.

Hermione, Weasley et Lovegood n'attendirent pas pour prendre en charge les deux blessés et les mener à l'étage, dans une des chambres libres.

En toute honnêteté, Drago n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'il y ait plus de monde au Square, dont deux blessés de surcroît. Il était persuadé qu'Hermione n'hésiterait pas à le mettre à contribution pour jouer les infirmiers et ça n'était clairement pas son truc. Tout comme le fait qu'il allait devoir faire des efforts envers tout ce petit monde, comme si supporter Weasley n'était pas déjà assez.

Une fois rentré, son amant s'excusa pour aller s'assurer que les autres n'avaient pas besoin de son aide. Drago alla se réfugier dans la cuisine et ouvrit le livre qu'il avait laissé plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Je te dérange ?

Le Serpentard leva les yeux de son ouvrage pour apercevoir Lovegood.

\- Non, répondit-il, neutre.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que j'avais vu ton père pendant que j'étais retenue au manoir.

\- Oui, tu étais chez nous, précisa Drago. Tu-Sais-Qui a établi son Quartier Général là-bas.

\- Ton père n'a pas l'air d'être content de ça.

\- En effet.

Drago ne voyait pas bien où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je crois que c'est grâce à lui que Dean et moi n'avons pas été torturés. Je l'ai entendu à plusieurs reprises éloigner d'autres Mangemorts des cachots, finit-elle par dire.

Drago ne savait pas si elle avait raison. Il voyait mal son père se mettre en danger pour qui que ce soit en dehors de sa famille, même s'il s'agissait d'enfants ou d'adolescents.

\- Tu sais, j'aimerais que tu dises vrai, mais… Même si mon père n'est pas celui que tout le monde imagine, il n'est clairement pas du genre à venir en aide à autrui.

Elle lui offrit un sourire doux qui le bouleversa. Cette jeune fille l'intriguait au plus haut point. Elle ne savait rien de l'histoire de Drago et aurait dû se questionner sur sa présence auprès du trio et pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle l'avait salué de la même manière que les deux autres. Aucune question, aucun jugement… Elle était déroutante.

\- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Toi, en surface, tu n'étais qu'un enfant gâté, jaloux et plutôt mesquin mais tu es plus que ça, non ?

\- Je… Je suppose, avoua Drago, plutôt amusé par le portrait qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Je crois que ton père et toi avez plus en commun que ce que ce que tu veux bien croire. Tous les deux, vous me donnez l'impression d'avoir adhéré à des idées plus pour rendre fier une autre personne que par réelle conviction. Ton père pour toi et peut-être le sien pour lui.

Drago ne dit rien, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais pas raison non plus. Certes, son père avait rejoint les Mangemorts pour obéir à son père qui en était un lui-même, mais il l'avait aussi fait par conviction personnelle. Il avait juste déchanté en se rendant compte de ce qui était attendu de lui.

\- Ce que je sais, c'est qu'en toute logique, une bande d'adolescents, même menée par Harry, n'aurait pas dû faire un pli devant une bande de Mangemorts aguerris, reprit Lovegood. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'on s'en soit tous sortis avec des blessures superficielles ? Tu ne trouves pas intriguant que ton père ait juste laissé tomber une sphère par maladresse alors que son maître la voulait ?

En effet, Drago s'était posé des questions dès qu'il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé pour que son père se retrouve à Azkaban. Comment le grand Lucius Malefoy avait pu perdre la face devant des gosses ? Puis il avait été chargé des deux missions par le Lord et avait fait cette sixième rentrée qui avait changé sa vie.

\- Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je pense que ton père nous a protégés, Dean et moi. Il n'est probablement pas quelqu'un de bien, mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'est pas non plus mauvais ou du moins, pas complètement…

Puis sans crier gare, elle fit demi-tour et sortit de la cuisine en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre. Drago resta un moment les yeux fixés sur la porte qu'elle venait de franchir avant que son amant n'arrive par le même endroit.

\- Hum, toi tu as parlé à Luna, devina-t-il avec un ricanement.

\- Comment tu sais ? demanda Drago en accueillant Harry contre lui.

\- Elle a le don de sonner ses interlocuteurs, répondit le Gryffondor avant d'embrasser le cou du Serpentard.

\- Il paraît que mon père a fait en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien, confia Drago sans oser regarder son amant dans les yeux.

Quelque part, penser que son père pouvait faire de bonnes choses lui plaisait et il avait envie d'y croire encore un peu. Il ne voulait pas que son amant gâche ça avec un regard dur ou même compatissant.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible, Drago, dit pourtant Harry, doucement.

\- Tu crois ?!

\- Après tout, il a laissé ta mère partir. Sans la dénoncer à Tu-sais-qui, il aurait tout de même pu l'empêcher de s'enfuir s'il l'avait voulu.

Content que son petit-ami y croie, ou du moins, qu'il fasse bien semblant, Drago l'embrassa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'un petit raclement de gorge les fasse sursauter.

\- J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour Ollivander et Gripsec. Autant Ollivander est assez facile à contenter, autant pour Gripsec ça va être compliqué. Ron a déjà proposé de l'envoyer chez Bill dès qu'il pourra bouger. Il travaille chez Gringotts, il a plus l'habitude d'avoir affaire à eux, expliqua Hermione en se laissant retomber sur le banc de la cuisine.

\- Il faut que je parle à Ollivander, annonça Harry en se décollant de Drago.

Sans attendre de réponse, le Survivant quitta la pièce. Drago soupira et s'installa face à Hermione.

\- Il veut lui parler du bâton de la mort, dit-il à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, contrariée. Comme lui, elle ne croyait pas en cette légende et elle était agacée qu'Harry puisse perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à penser à ces absurdités.

\- Il mettra vite ça de côté quand on avancera pour les Horcruxes, minimisa-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Le seul problème, c'est qu'on n'est pas près d'avancer et que ça commence à devenir une obsession, tu sais comment il peut être, dans ces cas-là, tu le connais mieux que moi.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'on pourrait accepter pour l'Albanie. Nous n'avons aucune autre piste dans l'immédiat et un petit voyage ne lui ferait pas de mal, lança Hermione.

\- Tu oublies qu'on s'est transformé en infirmerie pour vendeur de baguettes et pour Gobelin, ironisa Drago.

\- Eh bien vous n'aurez qu'à partir tous les deux. Je suis certain que l'idée de t'éloigner d'ici ne te déplaît pas, non ?

\- En effet, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer au bon samaritain en soignant les autres, approuva Drago.

Hermione se releva avec un petit sourire et vint jusqu'à lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu sais, tu as beau faire de ton mieux, un jour, d'autres personnes que Harry ou moi verront que tu es bien plus gentil que tu ne le laisse paraître, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas « gentil », Granger, rétorqua Drago, faussement outré.

\- Un petit cœur de Poufsouffle dans un emballage de Serpentard arrogant, Malefoy, continua-t-elle à le taquiner.

\- Continue et tu verras ce qui arrive à ceux qui me contrarient, menaça Drago en se levant.

\- Me voilà terrifiée ! s'exclama Hermione. Bon, on fait ça ? L'Albanie, juste lui et toi ?

\- Ouais, ça me permettra de ne plus voir ta sale face de castor.

A sa plus grande surprise, Hermione pouffa, pas vexée le moins du monde.

\- Tu as déjà trouvé mieux comme insulte, tu sais ?

En levant les yeux au ciel, Drago quitta la pièce. Il avait beau dire, il aimait vraiment bien Hermione. Sans aucun doute sa deuxième véritable amie après Théo.

Le soir, ils parlèrent de leur idée à Harry et le virent s'emballer pour le projet et mettre de côté ces histoires de baguette. Hermione connaissait vraiment bien le Survivant et savait parfaitement s'y prendre avec lui.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à patienter quelques jours pour qu'ils mettent leur voyage au point. Il avait vraiment hâte de quitter la maison qu'il trouvait surpeuplée, à présent. En espérant qu'ils auraient envoyé tout ce beau monde chez les Weasley avant leur retour. Eux, ils avaient l'habitude des maisons surpeuplés… Sans méchanceté aucune…

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 56 !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Moi, j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire, surtout la discussion entre Luna et Drago et les chamailleries entre Hermione et Drago.**

 **Pour le 57, nous serons du PDV d'Harry et ils parleront d'avenir.**

 **Je vous remercie et vous dis à très vite !**

 **Ah, je commence à songer à déplacer la publication au jeudi donc, peut-être à jeudi ou à vendredi si je ne change pas d'avis ;)**

 **Bizzzz.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Coucou !**

 **Me voilà avec du retard mais me voilà !**

 **J'ai passé une bonne première semaine de boulot et tout s'est bien passé pour mon fils aussi !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 57**

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait d'avoir une vision de Voldemort. Apparemment, celui-ci rentrait tout juste au Manoir et avait appris la disparition des prisonniers.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Drago, en le prenant contre lui.

\- Il a tué Queudver… Euh, Peter Pettigrow, se reprit-il en sachant que son amant ne reconnaitrait pas le surnom du Maraudeur. C'était lui qui était chargé de surveiller les prisonniers.

Son amant ne dit rien, se contentant de le serrer contre lui.

\- Pettigrow était l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père, lui confia Harry.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que connaissait Drago de l'histoire de Pettigrow et il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ressentait le besoin d'en parler.

\- Mon père, Lupin, Sirius et Pettigrow formaient un petit groupe. Ils s'appelaient eux-mêmes les Maraudeurs, expliqua Harry.

\- C'est donc eux qui ont créé la carte de Poudlard que tu possèdes, devina le Serpentard.

\- Oui, Lunard, c'est Lupin, par rapport à son petit problème de fourrure, comme disaient les trois autres pour parler de sa lycanthropie. Patmol, c'est Sirius qui a été surnommé ainsi par rapport à son Animagus chien…

\- Mais… si les surnoms existaient déjà à l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard, ça veut dire que ton parrain a appris à être un Animagus alors qu'il était encore étudiant ! s'exclama Drago, stupéfait.

Harry eut un sourire fier devant l'ébahissement de son amant.

\- Ils l'étaient tous, enfin, sauf Lupin, précisa-t-il. Ils voulaient pouvoir tenir compagnie à Remus durant ses transformations, mais en tant qu'humains, ça n'était pas envisageable. Ils le sont devenus durant leur cinquième année, sauf pour Queudver qui a été plus long à apprendre.

\- C'est fascinant, dit Drago. Ton père prenait quelle forme ?

\- Celle d'un cerf, répondit Harry avec un sourire doux.

\- Comme ton Patronus.

Harry approuva et se serra un peu plus contre son amant. Il lui raconta ensuite l'histoire de la trahison de Peter, comment Sirius avait porté le chapeau et n'avait rien fait pour se défendre. Drago l'écouta, réellement intéressé, posant des questions parfois.

En cet instant, Harry se sentait parfaitement bien. Il avait le regard fixé sur le plafond, Drago à ses côtés, leurs mains liées, à parler. Il avait du mal à croire que quelques mois plus tôt, leur histoire était simplement partie d'un manque de contrôle sur leurs pauvres hormones d'adolescents. Il avait encore plus de mal à se dire qu'avant tout ça, il l'avait détesté.

Aujourd'hui, il connaissait réellement Drago Malefoy et il en était complètement amoureux. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le futur, mais ce qu'il savait c'était que s'il y en avait un, Drago devait forcément en faire partie.

Il aurait vraiment beaucoup aimé réussir à songer à ce que pourrait être une vie paisible aux côtés du Serpentard mais à cause de la prophétie, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer survivre à tout ça. Dumbledore avait parlé d'un pouvoir qu'il possédait et que Voldemort ne connaissait pas, mais Harry avait du mal à y croire. Comment pourrait-il survivre à un affrontement contre le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ?

\- Drago ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son amant.

\- Hum ? répondit celui-ci en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le plafond.

\- Tu vois quoi après la guerre ?

Il avait envie de se projeter et s'il n'y parvenait pas, alors il se contenterait d'écouter son amant. Drago se tourna vers lui pour le regarder avec attention.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à me projeter, mais j'en ai envie. Je dirais même que j'en ai besoin, maintenant, répondit simplement Harry.

Drago fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Harry un moment avant de passer ses doigts sur la joue du Gryffondor.

\- Il faut vraiment que je t'aime pour répondre à une demande pareille, tu en as conscience ? s'amusa le Serpentard.

Harry lui offrit un sourire. Il savait que Drago apprenait tout juste à exprimer ses sentiments. Ses « je t'aime » sortaient de plus en plus facilement et il assumait de mieux en mieux son petit côté romantique lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Après la guerre, je nous imagine passer nos ASPIC, je suis certain que tu réussiras à nous obtenir le droit de les passer en candidat libre, peu importe l'âge qu'on aura quand ce sera terminé, commença-t-il. Ensuite, on fera nos études, mais on rentrera tous les soirs chez nous parce que oui, il est hors de question que l'on revive séparément après tous ces mois ensemble ici.

Harry était plus que d'accord, il s'était bien trop habitué à dormir avec Drago pour renoncer à ça un jour.

\- On aurait une vie bien tranquille mais pas chiante, tu vois ? continua-t-il. Je veux dire, on aurait notre routine mais on ne s'ennuierait pas. Hermione et Théo se marieraient avant nous. On se moquerait d'eux mais en fait, ce serait juste pour cacher notre envie d'en faire autant puis finalement, tu prendrais ton courage à deux mains et tu me demanderais de t'épouser…

\- Pourquoi moi ? s'amusa Harry.

\- Parce que tu es bien plus courageux que moi, ça, c'est une évidence. Donc j'accepterais, mais je me paierai un peu ta tête, pour le plaisir. Evidemment, je serais plus beau que toi le jour de notre mariage mais ça, toi-même tu peux l'imaginer.

\- Evidemment, approuva Harry en riant. Et les enfants ? Tu veux des enfants ?

\- Tu en veux toi ?

\- Oui, je crois.

\- Alors, on pourrait en avoir un, je suppose. On se disputerait pour le nom de famille, mais je finirais par céder parce qu'après tout, ce serait toi qui l'aurais porté…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Eh bien oui, tu te doutes bien qu'il est hors de question que je passe des mois enceint…

\- Mais… Quoi ?! Euh… On peut pas…

Harry était complètement perdu, ils étaient des hommes, ils ne pouvaient pas porter d'enfants. Quand il parlait d'en avoir, il avait pensé à l'adoption.

\- Harry, les sorciers peuvent donner la vie grâce à une potion.

\- Mais… Non… Ce n'est pas possible, j'en aurais entendu parler…

\- Parce que tu t'es intéressé à la question ?

\- Non, c'est vrai, mais…

Puis il avisa le petit sourire de son amant et comprit. Il s'empara de son coussin et en donna un coup sur la tête de Drago qui était en plein fou rire, à présent.

\- Tu t'es bien foutu de moi !

\- Oh amour, si tu avais vu ta tête !

Harry remit son coussin en place et s'y reposa, les bras croisés sur son torse, faussement boudeur.

\- Tu profites de mes lacunes sur le monde magique.

\- C'était trop tentant. Dire que j'ai réussi à te faire croire qu'un homme pouvait porter la vie… Non mais sérieusement, il rentrerait par où ? Et surtout, par où il sortirait ?

\- Oui, bon, ça va. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que la magie permettait de réaliser l'impossible.

Drago ricana un peu puis se rapprocha de Harry.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu ne le mérites pas vraiment.

Doucement, Drago posa ses lèvres dans le cou du Survivant.

\- S'il-te-plait.

Harry ne tint plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard et se laissa aller aux caresses qu'il lui prodiguait. Plus tard, ils finirent par céder de nouveau au sommeil, sexuellement comblés.

Au matin, ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine après s'être préparés. Une fois le petit déjeuner pris, Harry, Hermione, Drago et Ron allèrent s'isoler des autres. Il partirait le lendemain avec son amant et ils avaient encore des choses à mettre au point.

\- Tenez, c'est l'adresse du Square écrite de ma main, annonça Harry en déposant un morceau de parchemin au centre de la table. Comme ça, Ron, si jamais quelqu'un de ta famille a besoin de se réfugier ici ou même un membre de l'Ordre, vous n'aurez qu'à vous servir de ça pour le faire entrer en mon absence.

Les deux acquiescèrent et Hermione s'empara du papier pour le mettre en sûreté.

\- Bien sûr, je vous fais confiance pour que le Square ne devienne pas un moulin. On a toujours notre mission à accomplir et il ne faudrait pas que trop de monde comprenne ce que nous faisons, précisa Harry.

\- Bien sûr. En parlant de discrétion, je pense que Gripsec ne sera plus ici lorsque tu reviendras. Pareil pour Luna et Dean, ils veulent rejoindre Ginny chez Muriel, annonça Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas plus mal. Ça nous laisserait juste Ollivander à gérer et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très embêtant… Non pas que Luna ou Dean le soient… Je m'enfonce là, s'amusa Harry.

\- Un peu, approuva Ron en ricanant. Mais j'ai compris, c'est plutôt le fait de faire tout le temps attention à ce qu'on dit qui est usant.

Harry acquiesça puis tendit sa cape d'invisibilité aux deux autres.

\- Je pense que vous en aurez plus besoin que moi.

\- Tu es sûr, Harry ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend là-bas, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- C'est vrai, mais vous allez devoir transférer Luna et Dean, Gripsec aussi… Je serai plus tranquille si vous l'avez.

Hermione finit par accepter et la prit.

\- Souviens-toi de prendre le miroir à double sens que je t'ai confié avant de quitter Poudlard l'année dernière.

\- Déjà fait mais dans tous les cas, je compte bien vérifier mon sac une dernière fois ce soir.

\- Parfait.

\- Ron, quand tu iras chez tes parents, tu caresseras Hedwige pour moi ? demanda Harry.

Le jeune homme accepta. A la fin de sa sixième année, il avait confié sa chouette à Ron qui l'avait emmenée au Terrier et il ne l'avait plus vue depuis le mariage de Bill. Enfin, il savait qu'elle était en sécurité auprès des Weasley et qu'à défaut de pouvoir voler librement, elle pouvait au moins le faire dans la limite des protections qu'il y avait chez eux.

Si elle était venue au Square, elle n'aurait eu que le petit jardin qui n'offrait guère de possibilités. Sachant comment Hedwige pouvait devenir désagréable lorsqu'elle se sentait enfermée, Harry avait trouvé plus sage de ne pas la prendre avec lui et il s'en félicitait, même si elle lui manquait beaucoup.

\- Vous ferez bien attention en transplanant, dit Hermione. Arrêtez-vous au moins trois fois et dormez quelques heures avant de repartir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, hors de question que je me désartibule, la rassura Drago.

Voyant que tout avait été dit, Ron partit rejoindre Luna et Dean. Harry en profita alors pour sortir sa carte du Maraudeur qu'il tendit à Hermione.

\- Je sais que tu aimes bien la regarder de temps à autre, alors prends-là.

\- Merci Harry, accepta-t-elle en souriant.

En effet, régulièrement, elle activait la carte pour voir où se trouvait Théo.

\- Bien, je pense que tout est prêt pour demain, dit finalement Harry en se levant.

\- Dire que je vais dormir dans une tente, se lamenta Drago.

\- Une tente magique tout confort, nuança Hermione.

\- Encore heureux ! Il aurait été hors de question de me faire dormir à même le sol. Je ne fais pas de… Comment vous appelez ça chez les moldus ?

\- Camping, répondit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

\- Voilà, je ne fais pas de camping.

\- Tu devrais, c'est amusant.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant à dormir en pleine nature avec toutes les bestioles qu'il y a. Sans parler du confort… Enfin, là, comme tu as dit, nous aurons une tente magique alors je prendrai sur moi pour le reste.

\- Hum, j'ai comme l'impression que ta définition de prendre sur toi veut dire passer des heures à te plaindre, s'amusa Harry.

\- C'est possible, avoua Drago presque contrit.

\- Bon courage ! s'exclama Hermione en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Sur un dernier rire, ils quittèrent la pièce et rejoignirent les autres. Grâce à leur présence, le réveillon du nouvel an avait été plus joyeux que s'ils étaient restés juste eux quatre. Enfin, de toute façon, tout était plus joyeux lorsque Luna était présente.

Le jeune homme passa donc la soirée à profiter de la présence de ses deux amis sachant qu'ils ne seraient plus présents à son retour. Il aimait ces moments où il en venait presque à oublier la guerre qui faisait rage au dehors.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Vous l'aurez compris, le départ sera pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de la vision de l'avenir de Drago ?**

 **De sa petite blague sur le MPREG ? Je vous ai fait marcher aussi ?**

 **Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Pour le prochain nous serons du PDV de Drago et sans surprise, nous irons en Albanie !**

 **Bizzz à tous et bonne semaine !**


	58. Chapter 58

**Coucou, me voilà avec quelques jours de retard mais là tout de même XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 58**

* * *

Drago se tenait sur un rocher, les bras croisés et mécontent. Ils étaient arrivés en Albanie il y avait de ça quelques minutes et Harry s'occupait de lancer les sorts de protection et de monter la tente. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient quitté la maison et ça manquait déjà au Serpentard.

Certes, il s'agissait d'une tente magique qui avait la taille d'un petit appartement, mais elle sentait le chou et les lits étaient inconfortables au possible. Si Drago se savait du genre râleur en temps normal, cela était bien pire en cas de mauvaise nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago entra et s'installa à la table du salon, face à Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le Serpentard.

\- Je regarde sur la carte du pays où peut se trouver cette auberge dont m'a parlé Hermione, répondit-il plutôt sèchement.

Drago n'était pas du tout étonné par le ton de son amant. Au cours des deux derniers jours, il n'avait pas manqué de montrer son irritation à divers moments et les efforts du Gryffondor n'avaient rien changé à ça, si bien qu'il avait arrêté d'en faire.

\- Selon ce qu'elle m'a dit, ça doit se trouver dans cette forêt-là, dit Harry au bout d'un moment.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de regarder et Harry ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il rangea la carte et regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

\- Bon, on dort et on part demain matin, décida-t-il.

Malgré le froid actuel dans leur relation, Drago ne chercha pas à se retenir et vint se blottir contre son amant une fois couchés. Il ne savait pas si un jour il réussirait à s'habituer à dormir autrement que comme ça. Harry ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, il déposa un baiser sur son épaule et sur ses lèvres avant de fermer les yeux, souriant.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla, une fois de plus contrarié par sa nuit de sommeil inconfortable mais tâcha de ne pas s'en prendre à Harry. Il sentait que la patience de son amant avait été réduite à son minimum par les jours passés, il ne voulait pas non plus déclencher une dispute.

Cependant, sa résolution ne tint pas longtemps. Il avait envie de prendre une douche mais ils avaient découvert la veille que l'eau courante ne fonctionnait plus dans la tente et ils n'avaient aucune idée de la façon de réparer ça. Utiliser l'Aguamenti puis ensuite des sortilèges pour mettre l'eau à la bonne température aurait été plus laborieux qu'autre chose. Certes, il avait utilisé des sorts de nettoyage, mais ça n'était pas du tout la même chose. De plus, ça faisait une heure qu'ils crapahutaient dans la forêt et ses vêtements s'accrochaient aux ronces, de même que ses cheveux quand il n'était pas assez méfiant.

Alors il râlait contre la nature, contre ses chaussures qui lui faisaient mal aux pieds, contre son amant qui continuait à avancer sans ralentir le rythme, indifférent aux récriminations du Serpentard.

\- Stop, arrête-toi, ordonna soudainement Harry en revenant vivement vers lui.

Drago s'apprêtait à lui dire d'aller se faire voir et de ne pas lui donner d'ordre, mais il remarqua ce qui avait fait réagir son amant. Un serpent se trouvait non loin de lui et vu sa posture, nul doute qu'il était à deux doigts de l'attaquer. Harry s'accroupit face à l'animal et siffla bizarrement. Drago comprit qu'il était en train de parler avec le serpent et celui-ci adopta une posture moins menaçante, avant de tourner son attention vers le Gryffondor.

Le jeune Malefoy se détendit, soulagé. Heureusement que son amant avait vu le danger et qu'il avait cette faculté de parler aux serpents.

D'ailleurs, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par la façon dont sa langue bougeait. Il n'entendait que des sifflements, mais il avait l'impression que tout ce que disait Harry était fait pour l'exciter.

\- L'Auberge n'est pas loin, le serpent m'a indiqué comment nous y rendre, l'informa-t-il en se redressant.

Drago secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser toutes les images salaces qui l'avait assailli.

\- Un problème ? demanda Harry.

\- Non… Non… C'est juste que… Bordel Harry, tu es tellement excitant quand tu parles le fourchelang !

Le Gryffondor baissa les yeux et haussa un sourcil amusé en voyant l'érection de son amant. Il se rapprocha alors et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Je te promets de m'en servir ce soir pour t'exciter comme pas possible mais là, on devrait vraiment y aller, dit-il après avoir lâché ses lèvres.

Drago grogna et s'accrocha au pull de son amant. Lui, il savait très bien que le voyage n'avait été organisé que pour le distraire alors il était difficile de mettre son désir de côté dans ces conditions. Cependant, il n'eut pas le choix, déjà, Harry se remettait en route.

\- Le serpent m'a aussi confié qu'il y a des histoires sur une mauvaise magie qui aurait habité une partie reculée de la forêt Dajti, mais il ne peut pas être plus précis car il n'était pas né à cette époque. J'espère que l'aubergiste saura quelque chose.

Ils marchèrent encore une bonne demi-heure avant de découvrir la petite auberge à peine moins miteuse que le Chaudron Baveur. Après avoir pris du Polynectar, ils entrèrent et découvrirent un lieu bien plus accueillant qu'à l'extérieur. La salle était assez vaste et surtout, elle avait l'air d'une propreté impeccable. Drago soupira de soulagement à cette vue et il vit Harry lever les yeux au ciel, amusé.

\- Bonjour, vous parlez anglais ? demanda le Survivant à celui qui était derrière le comptoir.

\- Oui, répondit celui-ci avec un accent albanais.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles il y aurait un endroit dans la forêt de Dajti avec une forte concentration de magie noire, demanda Harry.

\- Oui, il y a quelques années, tout le monde évitait d'aller au cœur de cette forêt. Cette force sombre a disparu il y a trois ans environ, mais les lieux sont encore chargés de mauvaises ondes. Il faudra du temps avant que ça ne disparaisse.

\- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer ce lieu sur la carte ? demanda Harry.

\- Je le peux mais pas avec exactitude. Je n'y suis jamais allé par moi-même. Tout ce que je sais vient des rumeurs propagées par les clients.

L'homme prit la carte et entoura une partie centrale de la forêt.

\- Merci Monsieur. Vous savez autre chose à ce sujet ?

\- Hum, un jour, un homme est venu ici. Il avait entendu des clients discuter de cette forêt et il a voulu s'y rendre. Lorsqu'il est revenu quelques jours plus tard, il semblait totalement différent. Je n'ai pas cherché à le questionner parce que ça ne me concernait pas, mais je suis persuadé qu'il a vu quelque chose là-bas qui l'a changé.

\- Vous vous souvenez de son nom ? questionna Harry.

\- Non, il ne me l'a jamais dit. La seule chose dont je me souvienne c'est qu'il était en congé pour voyager et qu'il travaillait à Poudlard…

\- Quirrell, dit Harry en regardant Drago.

Le Serpentard se contenta d'hausser les épaules, indifférent. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire de savoir que Quirrell était passé par là ? Il était clair que Voldemort avait trouvé refuge ici et il était tout aussi clair que Quirrell était possédé par le Mage Noir à son retour de voyage. Il n'y avait rien de surprenant dans ce que venait d'apprendre son amant.

Finalement, Harry remercia une nouvelle fois l'aubergiste et commanda deux pintes de Bièraubeurre avant d'aller s'installer à une table à l'écart. Drago s'assit face à lui et le remercia pour la boisson.

\- Que comptes-tu trouver au juste ? demanda le Serpentard.

\- Je suis persuadé que le serpent n'est pas normal et comme, apparemment, il ne l'avait pas avant sa chute mais qu'il était présent au cimetière juste avant sa résurrection, je suppose qu'il l'a trouvé ici. On pourrait peut-être en apprendre plus sur les origines du serpent et donc, lui trouver un point faible.

En effet, Harry se posait pas mal de questions depuis leur affrontement à Godric's Hollow. Malgré tous les sorts qu'ils avaient pu lancer sur le reptile, cela n'avait eu aucun effet ou très peu. Il en était venu à la conclusion que Voldemort avait dû le protéger d'une façon ou d'une autre ou encore que le serpent était plus qu'un simple animal.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes partir à la recherche de cet endroit dès maintenant, gémit presque Drago.

\- Non, je me disais qu'on pouvait passer le reste de l'après-midi tranquilles et pourquoi pas, prendre une chambre ici pour la nuit, proposa Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Voilà qui est plus que tentant ! Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre une douche, se réjouit Drago.

Harry pouffa, apparemment amusé par l'entrain soudain de son amant.

Les deux jeunes hommes demandèrent donc une chambre et montèrent sans attendre. Comme la salle du bas, la chambre qu'ils avaient prise était propre et plutôt jolie, bien qu'un peu trop simple au goût du Serpentard. Toutefois, il fut soulagé lorsqu'il s'allongea et que le matelas lui convint.

\- J'espère au moins qu'après une nuit dans de meilleurs conditions, tu seras moins chiant demain, dit Harry en ouvrant son sac.

\- Je ne suis pas chiant ! rouspéta Drago.

\- Oh non, tu es bien pire, mais je voulais être sympa, s'amusa Harry.

Le Gryffondor sortit des affaires propres et partit en direction de la salle de bain.

\- Hey, depuis le temps que je rêve d'une douche, ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir passer avant moi ! protesta Drago.

\- Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux toujours me rejoindre, proposa Harry avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

\- Hum, un lit correct, une douche et du sexe ?! Merlin a dû avoir pitié de moi, se réjouit Drago en se levant.

Il rejoignit la salle d'eau tout en se débarrassant de ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude et soupira de bien-être lorsque les mains d'Harry commencèrent à lui masser le cuir chevelu.

Le Gryffondor prit ensuite le shampoing qu'il avait ramené de son sac et s'en servit pour laver les cheveux de Drago tout en continuant son massage.

\- Hum, si c'est ma récompense pour avoir été imbuvable ces derniers jours, tu risques de me donner envie de recommencer, le taquina le Serpentard.

\- Non Drago, c'est pour te remercier de supporter tout ça, d'être avec moi. Ok, tu n'es pas toujours facile, mais tu es là et c'est déjà beaucoup. J'aurais pu demander à Hermione de venir avec moi et te laisser tranquille au Square…

\- Ah, tu aurais certainement trouvé Weasley mort à votre retour, se moqua Drago.

\- Bon, j'aurais aussi pu partir avec Ron si tu préfères, mais je ne voulais pas être séparé de toi tout ce temps, avoua Harry.

Drago se retourna dans les bras de son amant et laissa l'eau lui rincer les cheveux tout en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

\- Tant mieux parce que moi non plus, je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir sans moi. Même si ça veut dire dormir dans des lits horribles au milieu de nulle part dans une tente qui sent le chou.

\- Et même si ça veut dire supporter tes jérémiades toute la sainte journée, ajouta Harry, taquin.

\- Mes jérémiades… Dit comme ça…

\- Comment voudrais-tu que j'appelle ça ? Tes lamentations ? Tes pleurnicheries ?

Drago n'aimait clairement pas qu'on l'accuse de pleurnicher, même si c'était vrai, mais son amant avait décidé de parler en Fourchelang pour stopper net toute tentative de protestation. Une fois de plus, le regarder faire excita Drago quasi instantanément et il plaqua Harry contre la paroi de la douche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? questionna-t-il, curieux.

\- Est-ce que c'est important ? demanda Harry, joueur.

Il recommença à siffler doucement tout en s'agenouillant devant Drago, sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu dis, insista Drago, presque suppliant.

\- Je suis en train de décrire ce que je m'apprête à te faire, mais j'ai peur de choquer tes chastes oreilles, s'amusa le Gryffondor.

\- Il n'y a rien de chaste chez moi, tout comme chez toi d'ailleurs, sale démon lubrique.

\- Démon lubrique ? s'étonna Harry, avant de rire doucement.

\- Oui, non seulement tu m'excites avec le Fourchelang, mais en plus tu en rajoutes en jouant avec moi.

Il avait pris un ton plaintif pour dire ça, mais il était très loin de se plaindre. Il adorait ce petit jeu et il adorait son Harry dévergondé. Celui-ci le regarda avec un sourire en coin avant de prendre son érection dans sa bouche.

Drago avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes tant ce que lui faisait son amant lui faisait perdre la tête. Il était comme hypnotisé par le regard du Gryffondor qui ne lâchait pas le sien. Ce fut lorsqu'il se sentit sur le point de jouir qu'il prévint Harry.

Celui-ci remonta jusqu'à son visage en déposant de petits baisers tout le long du chemin et lorsqu'il fut debout, il s'empara de la bouche du Serpentard.

Drago sentit les mains de son amant se presser sur ses fesses et des sifflements s'échapper d'entre les lèvres du Gryffondor.

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais bien te retourner afin que je te prenne contre le mur de la douche, ça te tente ? questionna Harry presque innocemment.

Sans répondre, Drago se retourna avec précipitation. Il sentit les doigts de son amant le pénétrer doucement, un à un, le préparant avec application pendant que sa bouche se posait sur son épaule.

\- Harry, c'est bon, dit Drago avec impatience.

Alors, il sentit le sexe de l'autre homme se frayer un chemin en lui et il perçut à peine la petite brûlure due à l'intrusion. Contrairement à la plupart du temps, les va-et-vient d'Harry étaient doux, lents mais profonds. Pourtant, malgré le rythme plus calme, Drago sut qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il ne fallut qu'une caresse d'Harry sur son sexe et le Serpentard éjacula dans un gémissement rauque. Son orgasme fut prolongé par les coups de rein de son amant qui continuaient, plus forts, plus rapides.

\- Drago…, fut tout ce que parvint à dire Harry en jouissant à son tour.

Le Serpentard tourna sa tête au maximum pour happer les lèvres du Gryffondor et l'embrasser doucement.

Ils restèrent un moment à reprendre leurs esprits avant de se laver l'un et l'autre. Ils rejoignirent ensuite le lit, somnolant en attendant l'heure du repas. Le lendemain, une longue marche les attendrait et probablement de nouvelles tensions, mais pour l'heure, ils profitaient du confort pour l'un et du calme pour l'autre.

* * *

 **Et voilà,**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Dans le 59, nous serons du PDV de Harry et nous continuerons le voyage en Albanie.**

 **Je vous fait des gros bisous et vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**


	59. Chapter 59

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je publie rapidement car j'ai loupé quelques jours mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Je pense que je devrais me mettre à y répondre au fur et à mesure maintenant que j'ai repris le boulot. Parce qu'entre ça, la fatigue dû au nuit que me fait passer mon fils et la vie quotidienne, c'est parfois pas facile... Fin bref, sachez que comme toujours, j'ai lu et apprécié tous vos messages et je vous en remercie sincérement. Je vous adore et je m'en veux de vous délaisser un peu ces temps-ci mais je vais bien finir par prendre le pli...**

 **Bonne lecture les amis !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 59**

* * *

Harry respirait profondément pour s'empêcher de se tourner vers son amant et de lui ordonner de la fermer. Tout avait pourtant bien démarré. Drago s'était réveillé d'excellente humeur grâce à sa nuit dans le lit confortable de l'auberge et à leurs séances de sexe intensives. Il n'avait pas pesté une seule fois alors qu'ils partaient à l'aventure et il était resté de bonne compagnie un peu plus d'une heure.

Tout avait basculé lorsque le Serpentard s'était pris les pieds dans une branche basse et avait chuté au sol, pile dans une flaque de boue. Bien sûr, Harry avait tout de suite réagi en le relevant et en s'assurant qu'il ne s'était rien cassé. Il avait ensuite lancé un sortilège de nettoyage et s'était dit qu'ils reprendraient la route sans problème, mais il reconnaissait à présent que ça avait été d'un optimisme proche de la folie.

Drago n'avait de cesse de pester contre l'humidité des lieux, les insectes qui le gênaient, les animaux qui faisaient trop de bruit, sa peur de rencontrer un serpent… et toutes sortes d'autres choses qui rendaient leur journée infernale aux yeux d'Harry.

\- Et puis je ne vois même pas à quoi ça sert. Certes, le Lord est venu se réfugier ici, mais c'était après la création de ses Horcruxes, il n'y aura rien et tu nous auras fait marcher pendant des heures pour rien ! râla le Serpentard.

Harry arrêta d'avancer et se retourna vers son amant sans chercher à masquer sa colère.

\- Si tu penses que notre venue ici ne sert à rien, alors pourquoi as-tu suggéré d'y venir ?!

\- Parce que tu devenais obsédé par ces putains de Reliques de la Mort et que j'avais peur que ça finisse par te rendre complètement ravagé du chaudron ! Tu connais très peu de choses sur cette légende et encore moins sur ceux qui y croient, mais pour te donner un exemple, le père Lovegood y croit et il n'est clairement pas un modèle d'équilibre mental ! répondit Drago tout aussi énervé.

\- Tu-Sais-Qui y croit et…

\- Ah, parce que maintenant il est devenu une référence pour toi ? railla Drago.

\- T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, tu sais ça ?! Ce que j'allais dire c'est que lui, il y croit et que si jamais il s'avérait qu'il a raison, on serait bien dans la merde. Imagine s'il était vraiment en possession d'une baguette invincible ?!

\- Eh bien dans ce cas on pourrait partir à la recherche de la Licorne Magique de Merlin, elle chierait des arcs-en-ciel qui se transformeraient en poussière d'étoile et qui métamorphoseraient le Lord en Boursouflet, se moqua Drago avec un rictus.

Harry serra les poings et étouffa un cri de frustration. Là, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble, il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait pu détester chez son amant auparavant. S'il n'avait pas été autant amoureux de lui, il aurait pu le frapper tant sa colère bouillonnait en lui.

\- Je trouverai quelque chose, Malefoy, et tu me présenteras tes excuses, conclut Harry avant de se remettre en marche.

\- C'est ça, des excuses que tu pourras attendre jusqu'à la saint Merlin, trou du cul.

Harry tourna la tête pour le foudroyer du regard mais ne chercha pas à avoir le dernier mot. La seule façon pour que Monsieur Drago Malefoy ferme sa grande bouche serait de lui donner tort et il en avait bien l'intention.

Un peu après midi, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger mais se mirent à deux endroits différents et n'échangèrent pas un mot. Si cette dispute commençait à peser sur le cœur d'Harry, ça avait au moins un avantage : Drago ne disait plus rien, même pour se plaindre. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas cherché à briser la glace malgré son envie de le faire.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite cabane en bois et Harry sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de celle dont l'aubergiste avait parlé. L'endroit lui donnait une impression de noirceur, d'étouffement.

\- C'est là, dit simplement Harry.

\- Parfait ! Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu connais un moyen de faire parler le bois ? s'enquit Drago avec ironie.

\- Non mais les serpents, oui, répondit sèchement Harry.

\- Super, maintenant on va se mettre à chercher un foutu serpent !

\- Oh non ! On va aller dans un endroit moins étouffant et je vais monter la tente pour Monseigneur Malefoy. Au moins, je pourrai chercher tranquille.

Ils avaient besoin d'air pour se calmer. A dire vrai, Harry doutait de trouver un reptile aussi tard, il faisait très sombre et il y verrait plus clair le lendemain, mais il fallait vraiment qu'il s'éloigne un peu de son amant.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'écartèrent quelque peu de la cabane jusqu'à ce que l'impression de noirceur s'estompe assez. Harry établit le campement à moins de deux cents mètres de la petite construction et pour une fois, Drago se montra coopératif en s'occupant de lancer les sortilèges de protection.

Une fois la tente montée et le périmètre sécurisé, Harry partit sans un mot. Il ne chercha même pas après un serpent et s'assit au pied d'un arbre, hors de vue du campement et loin de l'atmosphère glauque de la cabane.

En fait, il n'était même pas contrarié par les mots qu'avait utilisé son amant. Il savait que lorsqu'ils étaient énervés, ils avaient tous les deux tendance à vouloir blesser l'autre. Il n'était pas non plus vraiment agacé par le caractère de Drago par rapport à leurs conditions de vie. Le Serpentard avait prouvé qu'il pouvait se passer du luxe, mais certainement pas du confort. Ça n'était pas grave, chacun avait ses défauts et même s'il était plutôt difficile à supporter dans ces moments-là, Harry pouvait faire avec.

Non, à vrai dire, ce qui l'irritait c'était qu'au bout du compte, Drago avait raison. Il était obsédé par les Reliques de la Mort et ce voyage les avait sorties de sa tête. Donc non seulement Drago avait vu juste sur son obsession mais en plus, il avait aussi trouvé la solution pour lui changer les idées.

Harry resta un peu plus d'une heure assis, seul, avant de se lever pour rentrer. Il savait que malgré leur altercation, Drago allait commencer à s'inquiéter, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Il reprit donc le chemin de la tente mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y entrer, il entendit la voix de son amant.

\- Oui ça va Hermione, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça mais… Oh et puis tu commences à me connaître. Je ne suis pas facile tous les jours, je le sais, et encore moins quand il s'agit de crapahuter dans une forêt.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, voilà que maintenant son amant se confiait à sa meilleure amie et qu'en plus, il lui avouait avoir sur-réagi.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'il est parti, reprit Drago, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

Sans plus attendre, Harry pénétra dans la tente. Il alla jusqu'à Drago et se pencha pour voir Hermione par le miroir à double sens qu'était en train d'utiliser son amant. Il la salua et elle s'éclipsa. Sans rien dire, Drago posa l'objet pendant qu'Harry alla s'asseoir face à lui.

Il se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide de se lancer.

\- Tu as raison, les Reliques m'obsédaient au point que la chasse aux Horcruxes commençait à passer au second plan, avoua Harry.

\- Je sais que j'ai raison, mais je n'avais pas à te parler de cette façon ni à mettre tant de mauvaise volonté dans ce voyage. Je pensais vraiment que t'occuper serait une bonne idée pour te distraire, mais je n'avais pas pensé que je vivrais si mal le camping.

\- Drago, je t'assure que ce qu'on fait là, ça n'est pas du tout du camping. Enfin, pas le camping moldu en tout cas, s'amusa Harry.

\- Ah non mais ce que tu m'as dit du camping à la moldue, c'est ma définition à moi de l'enfer, répondit Drago sur le même ton.

\- En tout cas, même si tu as clairement été insupportable, l'idée de m'emmener ici était bonne.

\- C'est Hermione qui l'a eue.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis même pas étonné d'apprendre que vous complotez tous les deux ? demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots ! On ne complote pas, nous mettons à profit nos deux cerveaux brillants et crois-moi, ça n'est pas du luxe avec Weasmoche et toi, railla Drago.

Harry aurait pu se vexer mais maintenant, il savait quand son amant voulait blesser réellement ou le taquiner. Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une plaisanterie concernant Ron, mais il n'avait pas envie de risquer une nouvelle dispute au sujet de son meilleur ami.

D'ailleurs, comme pour mettre définitivement cette altercation derrière eux, Harry se leva et alla rejoindre son amant. Il se pencha et s'empara doucement de ses lèvres.

\- Tu penses vraiment que tu peux trouver quelque chose ici ? demanda Drago après le baiser.

\- Pas forcément en lien avec les Horcruxes, mais oui. Peut-être qu'un serpent pourrait me dire ce que Nagini a de spécial. Je suis persuadé qu'ils se sont trouvés ici.

\- Bien, alors nous chercherons un foutu serpent demain.

\- Tu sais que tu es censé aimer les serpents vu ta maison ? se moqua Harry.

\- Oui eh bien, je les aime mais de loin, tempéra Drago. Comme je suis sûr que tu n'aimerais pas te retrouver face à un lion bien que ce soit l'emblème de ta maison.

\- Hum, vu comme ça, concéda Harry.

Le Gryffondor alla se poster devant les placards et en regarda le contenu pour décider de ce qu'il allait préparer pour le repas du soir.

\- Au fait, tu sais que tu pourrais rester ici demain pendant que je chercherai un serpent ? lança Harry.

\- Et manquer l'occasion de te voir parler le Fourchelang ? Certainement pas !

Harry pouffa et s'attela à préparer un repas rapide. La soirée se passa tranquillement entre discussions et câlins, puis ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla le premier et s'activa à préparer de quoi petit-déjeuner. Moins de deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux en train de marcher aux alentours de la cabane à la recherche d'un reptile.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas lancer un accio ? demanda Drago dont on sentait l'impatience.

\- Bien sûr, je suis sûr que le serpent qui sera attiré à nous par magie sera ravi ! Tu sais que même si je parle avec eux, il pourrait très bien nous mordre ? Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque.

De toute la matinée, ils n'en trouvèrent pas un. Ils reprirent leur recherche en début d'après-midi après une pause déjeuner et enfin, Harry en aperçut un.

 _« Attends », siffla-t-il à l'adresse du serpent qui glissait loin d'eux._

Le reptile se tourna vers Harry mais ne s'approcha pas, méfiant.

 _« Je voudrais te poser quelques questions si tu es d'accord », lui expliqua Harry._

 _« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler avec les humains. Le seul que j'ai connu qui avait ce don n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui j'aimais discuter », lui confia-t-il._

 _« Tu as connu Voldemort ! » s'exclama Harry, ravi._

Il eut peur une seconde de voir débarquer les Raffleurs dont Ron lui avait parlé. Il s'agissait de groupes indépendants du Ministère qui chassait les Nés-Moldus en fuite, mais aussi ceux qui prononçaient le Tabou posé par Voldemort. Quand il vit que rien ne se passait, il se détendit. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas vraiment dit, ou du moins, pas de façon à ce que le Tabou puisse le détecter.

 _« Oui, j'ai en effet croisé la route de celui qui se faisait appeler ainsi mais j'ai préféré l'éviter. Est-il un de tes amis ? »_

 _« Non, c'est plutôt l'inverse. Est-ce qu'il y avait un serpent avec lui ? »_

 _« Nagini était un serpent étrange et elle était là avant lui. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'intégrer parmi nous et c'est la seule qui n'avait pas peur du sorcier. »_

 _« Elle ? »_

 _« Oui, Nagini est une femelle. »_

\- Il dit quoi ? demanda Drago.

\- Pour l'instant, rien de bien intéressant. Juste que Nagini a bien rencontré Vol… Tu-Sais-Qui ici et que c'est une femelle. Il m'a aussi dit qu'elle était étrange mais sans préciser pourquoi, résuma Harry.

Il espérait vraiment tirer quelque chose de cette conversation, histoire de ne pas repartir bredouille.

 _« Pourquoi la trouvais-tu étrange ? »_

 _« Elle vivait depuis longtemps et ne pensait pas comme un serpent. »_

 _« Tu veux dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment un serpent ? »_

 _« Non, je dis simplement qu'elle était étrange pour un serpent, mais je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi. Elle ne nous parlait pas beaucoup et nous ne nous intéressions pas vraiment à elle non plus. »_

 _« Saurais-tu pourquoi elle est plus résistante qu'un serpent normal ? »_

 _« Je suppose que c'est à cause de la magie de la chose qui a vécu ici. »_

 _« Quelle magie ? »_

 _« Nous savons que la magie existe parce que nous la ressentons parfois, mais nous ne la connaissons pas. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que cet homme ne faisait que de la magie noire malgré son état diminué, mais il n'a jamais fait de magie plus noire que celle qu'il a utilisée sur Nagini avec l'aide de l'autre sorcier rat. Elle est devenue encore plus étrange après ça. »_

Se pourrait-il que cette magie noire dont parlait le serpent soit Voldemort faisant de Nagini un Horcruxe ? Harry en était persuadé. En tout cas, nul doute que le sorcier rat était Queudver.

 _« Merci… Quel est ton nom ? »_

 _« Les serpents qui vivent en liberté n'ont pas de nom. Ce sont les humains qui donnent un nom à leurs serpents de compagnie. C'est d'ailleurs une des choses étranges concernant Nagini. Elle portait un nom et pourtant, elle n'était pas captive et disait ne jamais l'avoir été. »_

 _« Je te remercie pour tes réponses. »_

 _« De rien, humain. »_

Le serpent glissa hors de vue et les deux hommes reprirent la route. Harry expliqua tout ce que le serpent lui avait dit à Drago et ne put s'empêcher de le narguer un peu en lui disant qu'il avait eu raison de s'entêter.

\- En effet, maintenant, on peut être sûrs, ou presque, qu'elle est un Horcruxe et donc, il nous en reste deux en plus d'elle, dit Drago.

\- Oui et il faudra garder Nagini pour la fin car sinon, il saura qu'on est au courant et il s'empressera de mettre les Horcruxes restants encore plus en sécurité…

\- Ce qui n'est pas peu dire vu comme nous ne sommes pas fichus de les trouver.

Harry soupira en rentrant dans la tente. En effet, il fallait vraiment qu'ils avancent dans leurs recherches parce que ça commençait à faire long.

Les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de plier la tente pour regagner l'Auberge et passer une nuit plus confortable. Le lendemain, ils reprendraient la route pour rentrer en Angleterre et Harry avait hâte de dire à ses deux meilleurs amis ce qu'ils avaient découvert.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu ?**

 **QU'avez-vous pensé de la dispute entre Harry et Drago ?**

 **De la discussion avec le serpent ?**

 **La semaine prochaine, nous serons du pdv de Drago et on avancera ENFIN dans la quête des Horcruxes ! Quoi que ça tombe un peu sous le sens puisqu'il ne reste que peu de chapitres avant la Fin XD**

 **Je vous remercie et vous dit à la semaine prochaine où là, je prendrai bien le temps de vous répondre.**

 **Bizzzz.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Coucou !**

 **Me voici, me voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 60**

* * *

Plus de deux mois étaient passés depuis leur retour d'Albanie. Drago en venait presque à regretter leurs heures à marcher dans la forêt, tant la maison du Square était fréquentée.

Certes, Lovegood, Thomas, Ollivander et le Gobelin avaient quitté la demeure pour rejoindre celles de certains membres de l'Ordre, mais d'autres venaient régulièrement leur rendre visite.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient souvent présents pour faire leurs expériences ou leurs émissions de radio clandestine et, avec eux, les invités qui y participaient comme Shacklebolt ou Lupin. Ils trouvaient la chaumière aux coquillages trop petite et apparemment, leur tante Muriel ne cessait de se plaindre qu'il y avait trop de bruit chez elle. Evidemment, Harry avait décidé que se servir de leur maison était une merveilleuse idée…

Leur maison… Oui, Drago commençait vraiment à s'y habituer et il se disait que si Harry le voulait, une fois la guerre terminée, ils pourraient la rénover du sol au plafond et y vivre définitivement.

Il secoua la tête pour revenir à lui. Depuis que Harry lui avait demandé ce qu'il imaginait pour leur avenir, Drago se projetait de plus en plus sans vraiment le vouloir. Cependant, il préférait que la guerre soit terminée pour en reparler avec son petit-ami.

Une explosion retentit et Drago sursauta, manquant de faire tomber toute son encre sur le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait. Il termina rapidement le petit mot pour sa mère et l'enferma dans son médaillon pour qu'il lui parvienne.

\- Ils font vraiment chier, se plaignit ensuite Drago en se tournant vers son amant.

\- Ça faisait des mois qu'ils ne pouvaient plus travailler sur leurs inventions, les défendit Harry.

Sitôt leur petit-déjeuner englouti, Harry et Drago s'étaient enfermés tous les deux dans leur chambre. Pour Drago, cela s'expliquait par son envie d'échapper à l'agitation qui régnait dans la maison, pour Harry, c'était certainement pour passer un peu de temps seul avec le Serpentard.

\- Je plains la mère Weasley d'avoir dû supporter ce tapage pendant des années !

\- La mère Weasley s'appelle Molly, le reprit Harry.

\- Ouais, je vais en rester à Madame Weasley, rétorqua Drago. On n'a pas élevé les Hippogriffes ensemble.

\- Ce sera toujours mieux que la mère Weasley.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien à ce sujet.

\- J'aimais mieux quand nous n'étions que nous quatre. Il n'y avait que Weasley avant-dernier du nom dont j'avais à me plaindre, avoua Drago en se levant et en allant directement s'installer sur les cuisses de son amant.

\- Mais comme tu adores te plaindre, tu devrais être content d'avoir plus de matière pour le faire, s'amusa Harry en caressant les flancs de Drago, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à ôter le haut de son amant, des coups à la porte le stoppèrent. Avec un grognement de frustration, Drago se releva pour reprendre place près du bureau, tandis que Harry allait ouvrir à ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- On vous dérange ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Jamais, répondit Drago avec une ironie qui la fit sourire.

\- J'étais en train de feuilleter les livres que Ron nous a ramenés de chez sa tante Muriel et je suis tombée sur une illustration des objets liés aux fondateurs.

Elle posa le livre sur le bureau et Drago regarda les images. La jeune femme pointa directement l'objet appartenant à Serdaigle. Il y avait une petite légende qui expliquait que l'artefact était introuvable depuis des siècles.

\- Et vous pensez qu'il a pu se servir du diadème ? demanda Drago, sceptique.

\- Il l'a fait. Il est censé être perdu, mais je l'ai pourtant vu à plusieurs reprises au cours de l'année précédente, dit Hermione semblant se délecter du mystère qu'elle maintenait.

\- Où ça ?! la pressa Harry.

\- Dans la Salle sur Demande ! Je l'ai vu posé sur un buste pas trop loin de l'armoire, révéla-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Je m'en souviens aussi ! Mais je n'aurais jamais fait le lien. Heureusement que tu es là, s'exclama Harry partageant l'humeur d'Hermione.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Drago qui haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne fais pas particulièrement attention aux vieilleries, dit-il avec désinvolture.

\- Tout ça parce que tu ne l'as pas remarqué alors que tu as passé quasiment une année à côté, le taquina Hermione.

Drago ne répondit pas et regarda alors le dernier objet et sut tout de suite qu'il l'avait déjà vu. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour se remémorer le moment où il l'avait aperçu pendant que les autres discutaient du moyen de récupérer le diadème…

\- Ouais et bien, je n'ai peut-être pas remarquer ce foutu Diadème mais j'ai autre chose ! s'exclama Drago en faisant sursauter les trois autres.

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry, curieux.

\- J'ai déjà vu cette coupe ! Je me souviens que le blason de Poufsouffle avait attiré mon attention et que j'étais encore plus surpris de sa présence vu l'endroit où je me trouvais…

\- Par Merlin, amour, viens-en au fait ! le pressa Harry, son excitation plus que palpable.

Si Drago n'avait pas partagé sa fébrilité, il aurait pu rire du surnom affectueux que venait de lui donner son amant. Tout comme pour lui, ils étaient rares et apparemment, il venait de lui piquer celui qu'il lui donnait de temps à autre. Il décida d'ignorer complètement le ricanement de Weasley face à la démonstration d'affection de son petit-ami.

\- Oh ça va mon Ron-Ron, tu as entendu des petits noms bien plus ridicules que celui-ci, s'amusa Harry.

Ledit Ron-Ron devint rouge de honte, mais Drago ne l'enfonça pas plus et choisit de poursuivre son explication.

\- C'était pendant les vacances entre notre cinquième et sixième année. Avec ma mère, nous sommes allés à Gringotts et nous avons dû nous rendre dans le coffre de ma tante. Elle avait besoin qu'on y récupère un livre de magie noire…

\- Drago ! l'interrompit Harry, à bout de patience.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel devant l'empressement de son Gryffondor.

\- Bref, j'ai vu la coupe dans le coffre de Bellatrix, conclut-il.

\- Mais… Tu es sûr que c'était bien celle-ci ? demanda Hermione avec prudence.

\- Eh bien non, je ne peux pas en être certain. Ça pourrait très bien être une copie après tout, bien que je vois mal ma tante mettre une copie de quoi que ce soit dans un lieu aussi sûr… En tout cas, je suis certain qu'elle était exactement comme celle de l'image. Je me souviens encore de mon étonnement qu'un objet portant le blason de Poufsouffle se trouve dans le coffre de Bellatrix…

Le jeune homme grimaça en se souvenant de la réaction de sa tante lorsqu'il l'avait interrogée sur l'artefact. Persuadé qu'il avait là la preuve de l'importance de l'objet, Drago décida de l'exposer aux autres.

\- En fait, je suis quasiment certain que c'est bien la coupe que nous cherchons. Quand j'ai osé la questionner sur la présence d'une coupe aux armoiries de Poufsouffle dans son coffre, elle est devenue hystérique. Sans ma mère pour la calmer, je crois bien qu'elle m'aurait soumis au Doloris… Elle m'a demandé si je l'avais touchée et elle m'a ensuite ordonné de ne plus jamais parler de ce que j'avais vu, expliqua Drago.

Drago vit les trois autres échanger un regard. Harry semblait extatique, Weasley craintif et Hermione perplexe.

\- Vous pensez qu'il aurait pu confier un objet d'une si grande importance à quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-elle.

\- On sait avec certitude qu'il l'a fait pour le journal. Le père de Drago l'avait en sa possession sans vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agissait, lui rappela Harry.

\- Mais pourquoi Gringotts ? questionna Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me souviens avoir été impressionné par la grandeur des lieux la première fois que j'y suis allé. D'autant que lui, il n'avait pas de coffre… Peut-être qu'il en a toujours voulu un. Peut-être que c'est aussi une question de sécurité. Ne dit-on pas que Gringotts est l'endroit le plus sûr après Poudlard ? répondit Harry.

\- Ce qui nous mène à un problème de taille, intervint Weasley. Comment allons-nous mettre la main sur la coupe ?

Les quatre jeunes gens gardèrent le silence un moment, chacun réfléchissant à une solution.

\- Est-ce que tu as accès à ce coffre ? demanda Harry à Drago.

\- Non, j'ai pu y accéder seulement grâce à la présence de ma mère. Elle, elle y a accès.

\- On pourrait demander à sa mère de nous y faire entrer, proposa Weasley.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à dire qu'il était hors de question de mettre sa mère en danger, Harry réagit avant lui.

\- Je refuse d'exposer Narcissa. Tout comme je refuserais d'exposer tes parents à un tel danger alors qu'ils sont enfin en sécurité. D'autant que Narcissa ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre, elle n'a pas choisi de se battre.

\- Mais…, tenta d'insister le rouquin.

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais », Weasley. Nous, les Malefoy, nous ne sommes pas des héros et nous n'avons aucune envie de le devenir. Je ne suis là que pour Harry et parce que je sais ma mère en sûreté. Bien sûr, si je le lui demandais, elle accepterait de se rendre à Gringotts, mais je ne le ferai pas, donc oublie tout de suite l'idée, l'interrompit Drago.

\- En fait, je n'allais pas insister. J'aillais juste proposer de prendre l'apparence de ta mère pour accéder au coffre de ta tante, reprit Ron.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers le rouquin et le regardèrent avec ébahissement, le faisant rougir.

\- Eh bien quoi ?! Arrêtez d'être aussi surpris quand je trouve une idée intelligente, c'est très vexant ! bougonna Weasley.

\- Mais non Ron, on n'est pas surpris, juste…, tenta de se défendre Hermione.

\- Ah moi oui, je suis complètement surpris, l'interrompit Drago avec un rictus.

\- Je t'emmerde, Malefoy.

\- Moi de même, Weasley, s'amusa Drago.

Drago fut content de voir que le rouquin ne partait plus au quart de tour à la moindre de ses piques. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'il ne se gênait pas pour lui en lancer à chaque occasion qui se présentait.

\- Donc, pour en revenir à Gringotts, vous pensez que prendre l'apparence de la mère de Drago suffira à nous permettre de prendre la coupe ? demanda Hermione, perplexe.

\- Non, si prendre du Polynectar suffisait à pénétrer dans un coffre qui ne nous appartient pas, la banque ne serait pas aussi réputée pour sa sécurité, dit Drago.

\- Reste à savoir de quelles mesures disposent les gobelins, intervint Harry.

\- Eh bien, on sait déjà qu'il y a différents systèmes d'ouverture pour les portes des coffres. Des clefs pour les plus simples, une ouverture par un gobelin lui-même pour d'autres. Celle de ma tante s'ouvre par une goutte de sang…

\- Mais si le Polynectar nous fait prendre l'apparence d'une personne, je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche aussi pour le sang, exprima Hermione.

\- Ça n'est pas le cas mais je pourrais demander à ma mère de nous donner un échantillon, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, la rassura Drago. Non, je crains plus ce qu'on ne connaît pas du tout. Il y a des rumeurs de dragons, mais je doute que ce soit le pire. Les Gobelins sont vraiment des êtres vicieux.

A l'instant où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, il sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Non pas qu'il ne le pensait pas, mais en présence de Miss-Défense-Des-Opprimés, il valait mieux éviter ce genre de déclaration.

\- Tu sais Drago, les Gobelins…

\- Vraiment Hermione, on n'est certainement pas tout blanc dans l'état de nos relations avec les Gobelins, je ne dis pas le contraire. Cependant, ils sont vicieux, c'est un fait.

\- Oui, eh bien ils le seraient peut-être moins s'ils avaient été traités avec un peu plus de respect par les sorciers, se borna-t-elle.

\- Tu as probablement raison, avoua Drago. Mais ça n'empêche pas…

\- Qu'ils soient vicieux, termina Hermione à sa place. Tu n'aimes pas avoir tort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Autant que toi, très chère, répondit Drago avec provocation.

La jeune femme lui tira puérilement la langue et Drago pouffa légèrement.

\- Mon frère Bill pourrait peut-être nous éclairer sur certaines mesures de sécurité de la banque, même si je doute qu'il sache tout sur le sujet. Selon lui, il a beau travailler pour eux depuis des années, il me dit qu'ils sont toujours méfiants et pourtant, il fait partie des sorciers qu'ils apprécient, expliqua Ron.

\- On pourrait aussi essayer de voir avec Gripsec, proposa Harry.

\- Je doute qu'il accepte de nous aider à cambrioler la banque mais certes, on ne perd rien à essayer, approuva Drago.

\- En tout cas, pour le diadème, rien de compliqué. Puisqu'on sait où il se trouve et à quoi il ressemble, on a qu'à demander à Rogue de le récupérer pour nous, dit Ron.

\- Oh oui, il va être enchanté de faire nos courses, ricana Drago. J'envoie un message à ma mère pour qu'elle le contacte.

En effet, même si Rogue allait certainement montrer son mécontentement, il était hors de question de ne pas profiter de l'aubaine. Lui, ne courrait aucun risque à récupérer l'artefact comparé à eux.

\- Bien, après ça, nous n'aurons qu'à préparer le plan pour Gringotts. Si nous parvenons à mettre la main sur les deux, il ne nous restera que Nagini, lança Harry, plein d'entrain.

En effet, il y avait de quoi se sentir euphorique. En une heure, ils avaient plus avancé que ces six derniers mois. Pour peu que le serpent soit toujours à Godric's Hollow, ils n'auraient pas à approcher le Lord pour s'en débarrasser.

Enfin, la destruction de tous les Horcruxes signifiait aussi l'affrontement final entre Harry et le Mage Noir. Drago savait qu'à cause de cette foutue prophétie, son petit-ami tiendrait à le combattre en personne. Le Serpentard savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en dissuader.

Finalement, cette avancée spectaculaire n'était pas une si bonne chose et il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il regardait les choses dans son entièreté.

Certes, la situation actuelle était loin d'être idyllique. Ils étaient peut-être dans un endroit relativement confortable, mais ils n'étaient pas libres de leurs mouvements et avaient toujours cette peur qu'un proche soit attaqué. Cependant, ils étaient ensemble.

En fait, c'était comme s'ils étaient sur un fil raide et qu'il était sur le point de céder. Soit tout se passerait bien ou alors, ce serait la fin de tout. Contrairement aux trois autres, Drago n'était pas courageux et il aurait préféré continuer à vivre comme ils le faisaient en ce moment. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre Harry.

\- Drago ?

Le Serpentard sursauta et se tourna vers son amant. Les deux autres avaient quitté la pièce sans qu'il n'y fasse attention.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé.

\- Il y a de quoi, non ? demanda-t-il en tâchant de cacher un maximum sa peur.

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire et l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Moi aussi j'aime bien notre petite vie ici, mais je sais que si tout se passe bien, on pourrait avoir beaucoup mieux. Pour nous et pour le monde.

\- Je m'en contrefous du monde, Harry.

Il aurait pu dire « mon monde, c'est toi » mais il était hors de question qu'une phrase si niaise sorte de sa bouche. La penser était déjà bien assez embarrassant.

Harry embrassa Drago doucement avant de lui prendre la main et de l'emmener au salon avec les autres. Ils avaient un plan à mettre au point.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce 60 !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Si ça ce n'est pas une avancé significative !**

 **Dans le chapitre suivant, nous serons du pdv d'Harry et ils continueront à avancer dans leur quête ;)**

 **Je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne semaine.**

 **Bizzz.**


	61. Chapter 61 - 62

Salut à tous !

Avant tout, je vous souhaite à tous une belle année 2020 et j'espère que les fêtes se sont bien passées pour chacun de vous.

Je suis désolé mais avec Noel et la vie en générale, j'ai été prise de flémingite aiguë mais me voilà et pour me faire pardonner puis démarrer 2020 du bon pied, j'ai décidé de publier deux chapitres d'un coup !

Bonne lecture les amis !

* * *

 **Chapitre 61**

* * *

Harry dormait profondément aux côtés de Drago. Ils avaient veillé jusqu'à tard afin de mettre au point un plan pour récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle dans le coffre de Bellatrix. Tout n'était pas parfait, mais ils avaient bien avancé.

Ce fut l'alarme qu'Hermione avait posée avant d'aller dormir, comme chaque soir, qui les réveilla en sursaut. Comme ils étaient protégé par le Fidelitas, Harry ne s'affola pas. Il savait qu'il s'agissait forcément d'une personne à qui il avait donné l'autorisation d'entrer, probablement Rogue.

Harry jeta un regard sur le petit réveil pour voir qu'il n'était pas encore six heures du matin. Il rouspéta un peu contre le sombre professeur tout en quittant le lit et en enfilant une robe de sorcier.

\- Désactive ça, ronchonna Drago.

\- Il n'y a qu'Hermione qui peut le faire.

Harry quitta la pièce en laissant son amant s'extraire du lit à son tour. Il rencontra Hermione qui sortait elle aussi de sa chambre et qui désactiva l'alarme. Ensemble, ils descendirent et trouvèrent Rogue dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps, dit Rogue, en guise de salut.

\- Si vous veniez à des heures décentes, nous serions plus rapides à vous accueillir, rétorqua Harry.

\- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Potter, j'ai gâché votre grasse matinée et en plus, j'ai oublié de vous apporter des croissants, railla le Directeur.

Harry leva les yeux ciel mais trouva plus judicieux de ne rien répondre. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la cuisine où il entreprit de faire du café pour cinq, sachant que Ron et Drago allaient les rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis, et qu'Harry eut terminé de servir la boisson chaude, il s'installa face à Rogue et se lança.

\- Nous savons où trouver les deux derniers Horcruxes, lâcha-t-il.

\- L'un d'eux est à Poudlard, enchaîna Hermione.

\- Et je suppose que si je suis là, c'est parce que vous comptez sur moi pour le récupérer ?

\- Ou pour nous permettre d'entrer sans attirer l'attention, rectifia Harry.

Après tout, si Rogue leur donnait accès à l'école, ils pourraient se charger eux-mêmes de mettre la main sur l'objet.

\- Où se trouve l'Horcruxe ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Je pense qu'il serait plus sûr que je le récupère moi-même, avec les Carrow qui sont au château et les Mangemorts qui surveillent Pré-au-Lard.

Hermione sortit le livre qui contenait les images des objets ayant appartenu aux fondateurs et lui montra le diadème.

\- Il se trouve dans la Salle sur Demande, dit ensuite Harry.

Le jeune homme expliqua le lieu où trouver la Salle Spéciale et la façon d'y accéder. Hermione détailla ensuite l'endroit d'où elle se souvenait avoir aperçu l'artefact.

\- Bien, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué mais dans tous les cas, je ne pourrai pas m'absenter de l'école avant ce soir, déclara Rogue.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il quitta la maison, laissant les jeunes entre eux. Harry soupira une fois seul avec les trois autres. Lorsque Rogue était présent, il se sentait toujours nerveux. Il ne savait jamais s'ils allaient se disputer ou si les choses allaient bien se dérouler, comme aujourd'hui.

\- Je pensais qu'il nous aurait fait quelques réflexions désagréables sur le fait qu'on faisait trop appel à lui, avoua Hermione.

\- Moi aussi, confirma Drago.

\- Qui sait, peut-être qu'il a mangé des carottes ? s'amusa Harry.

\- Des carottes ? demanda Drago, perplexe.

Hermione était la seule à avoir ri.

\- Les Moldus s'amusent à dire que ça rend aimable, expliqua Harry.

\- C'est idiot ! Les carottes n'ont pas ce genre de propriétés ! s'exclama Drago. La potion d'amabilité oui, par contre.

\- Les Moldus ne connaissent pas les potions et c'est juste une blague, précisa Hermione, non sans lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Une blague pas drôle, insista Drago.

Même s'ils savaient tous que Rogue ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs heures, l'excitation était telle qu'ils ne songèrent même pas à retourner se coucher. L'attente fut longue et le manque d'occupation fut encore plus flagrant que le reste du temps, mais lorsqu'enfin le soleil se coucha, ils se retrouvèrent tous à attendre dans le hall d'entrée, assis sur les escaliers.

\- C'est quand même ridicule qu'on attende tous ici, fit remarquer Hermione.

Ceci dit, elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever, pas plus que les autres. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure ainsi à regarder la porte d'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre sur Severus Rogue.

\- Eh bien, quel accueil, railla le professeur alors que les quatre s'étaient levés à son arrivée.

\- Vous l'avez ? demanda immédiatement Harry.

\- Vous vous doutez bien que je ne suis pas là pour le plaisir de vous voir.

Le professeur sortit alors le diadème de l'intérieur de sa cape et le tendit à Harry qui se dirigea droit vers la table de la cuisine. Il posa l'objet sur le sol et vit Hermione arriver avec l'épée, qu'elle lui tendit.

\- A toi l'honneur, Hermione, sans toi, nous n'aurions jamais su où trouver le diadème, dit le Survivant en s'écartant.

D'abord hésitante, elle leva l'arme et alors qu'une étrange fumée semblait sortir de l'objet, elle abattit la lame dessus.

\- C'était… étrange…, finit-elle par dire en prenant le diadème détruit entre ses doigts.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Ron.

\- L'Horcruxe m'a parlé, vous n'avez pas entendu ?

\- Non, répondit Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? questionna Harry.

\- Rien qui ne vous regarde, répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans ce qu'elle venait de dire. Harry comprit que cela était personnel et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le partager avec eux.

\- Quoi que ce soit, n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit d'un objet de magie noire. Ne donne pas trop d'importance à ce que tu as entendu, se contenta de dire le Survivant.

\- Merci…, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Qu'en est-il du second Horcruxe dont vous avez parlé plus tôt dans la journée ? s'enquit Rogue, peu soucieux du trouble de la jeune femme.

Harry s'installa à la table et fut imité par les autres. Avant qu'il n'ait à demander quoi que ce soit, du thé, de l'eau, de la Bièraubeurre, des verres et des tasses furent disposés à table. Kreattur, qui venait d'apparaître, s'inclina profondément avant de disparaître tout aussi vite qu'il était venu.

\- Il s'agit de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et elle se trouve dans le coffre de Bellatrix, révéla Harry.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda Rogue, sceptique.

\- Oui, j'ai vu l'image et je me souviens très bien avoir vu la même coupe quand je me suis rendu dans le coffre de ma tante, intervint Drago.

\- Quand est-ce que cela était ?

\- Pendant les vacances entre ma cinquième et sixième année.

\- Comment pouvez-vous vous souvenir d'une coupe que vous avez aperçue brièvement il y plus d'un an ? le questionna le Directeur.

Harry était bien heureux que le débat actuel ne concernait que son amant. L'ironie qui suintait du ton de Rogue le hérissait et il n'aurait pas supporté que ça lui soit adressé.

\- Une coupe au blason de Poufsouffle dans le coffre d'une Serpentard extrémiste comme ma tante ? Ça avait de quoi capter toute mon attention, répondit Drago sur le même ton. De plus, lorsque je suis rentré au manoir et que j'ai questionné ma tante, elle est entrée dans une colère noire.

Rogue sembla considérer les propos de Drago et finit par hocher la tête.

\- Bien et quel est votre plan pour la récupérer ? questionna-t-il en se tournant cette fois vers Harry.

Le Gryffondor s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer. Il avait peur que l'homme trouve leurs idées ridicules et les tourne en dérision.

\- Nous avons pensé demander à Narcissa un de ses cheveux pour qu'Hermione puisse prendre son apparence, comme elle a accès au coffre de sa sœur. Ron et Drago accompagneraient, sous polynectar également, et moi, je me camouflerais sous ma cape d'invisibilité pour les couvrir en cas d'ennuis, commença le jeune homme en parlant avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait vraiment.

\- Mais l'apparence de Narcissa attirera bien trop l'attention. Sa fuite n'est pas un secret et que ce soit les Mangemorts ou les Raffleurs, ils savent qu'il y aura une belle récompense à qui la ramènera au Manoir, objecta Rogue, patiemment.

\- Oui, nous le savons. C'est pourquoi nous avons songé à utiliser un charme d'Illusion qui ferait en sorte que seuls les Gobelins puissent la voir. Grâce au sort, les autres ne verraient qu'une personne lambda.

\- Hum, c'est une bonne idée. Toutefois, le charme d'Illusion est très difficile à maîtriser. Il n'est enseigné qu'en fin de cycle d'études supérieures et seulement dans quelques rares spécialités…

\- Harry a réussi à créer un Patronus corporel lors de notre troisième année alors que beaucoup de sorciers adultes en sont incapables, lança Hermione.

\- Bien, si vous n'êtes pas pressés, il se peut que Potter parvienne à maîtriser le sort d'ici quelques mois…, concéda Rogue.

\- Quelques mois ?! s'affola Harry.

\- Que croyez-vous Potter ?! railla Rogue. On ne parle pas d'un sort basique.

\- Auriez-vous une proposition plus simple pour remplacer le charme d'Illusion ? s'enquit Harry avec espoir.

\- Je crains que non. Les autres alternatives que je connais sont trop instables. Si mes comptes sont bons, il vous en reste un en plus de la coupe. Savez-vous quelque chose à son sujet ?

\- Oui, c'est le serpent. Enfin, on en est presque certain, répondit Harry.

\- Presque ? demanda Rogue en haussant un sourcil

\- Oui, lorsque nous nous sommes battus contre le reptile, aucun sort ne l'atteignait. S'il avait été un serpent normal, il aurait au moins dû être grièvement blessé mais il n'a eu aucune égratignure. Comme lorsque l'on s'attaque aux Horcruxes, commença à expliquer Harry.

\- C'est un peu mince pour en déduire que…

\- Et j'ai eu une discussion avec un serpent qui a connu Nagini lorsqu'elle était en Albanie et il m'a dit que Vol… qu'il avait fait de la magie noire sur elle. Oui, elle, car Nagini est une femelle.

\- Il y a beaucoup de sorts de magie noire…

\- Le serpent m'a dit qu'il avait fait beaucoup de magie noire tout le temps qu'il est resté en Albanie mais pas de magie plus noire que celle qu'il a fait sur Nagini avec l'aide de Queudver. Connaissez-vous une magie plus noire que celle qui permet de créer un Horcruxe ?

\- Je dois avouer que non, lui concéda Rogue.

\- Donc ça plus sa résistance inexplicable, je pense qu'on peut être sûr que Nagini soit le dernier Horcruxe.

\- Et donc vous comptez l'attaquer une fois la coupe détruite, déduisit Rogue.

\- Oui, nous ne voulons pas qu'il comprenne que nous savons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Sage décision. Bon, je pense que nous arrivons au bout du chemin. Si les Horcruxes sont tous détruits, vous serez en mesure de l'affronter et donc, je peux me permettre de mettre ma couverture en danger. Je pense pouvoir vous aider pour la coupe, annonça Rogue après un temps de réflexion.

\- Comment ?! demanda Harry avec impatience.

Une fois de plus, l'excitation le prenait aux tripes, tellement qu'il en avait oublié sa nervosité.

\- Je pourrais ramener Bellatrix et on se servirait d'elle pour entrer dans son coffre. Ainsi, pas de charme d'Illusion et pas de risque d'activer des sécurités inconnues chez Gringotts.

Harry était d'accord avec Rogue, ce serait vraiment plus simple mais les risques étaient tout aussi élevés, au final. Pour que Bellatrix leur donne accès à son coffre, il faudrait la soumettre à l'Impérium. Déjà, cette idée ne plaisait pas trop à Harry : il s'agissait d'un des trois Sorts Impardonnables et il aurait préféré ne pas y avoir recours. Certes, il en avait lancé un après la mort de Sirius, mais il n'avait pas été dans son état normal à ce moment-là. De plus, il savait d'expérience qu'il était possible de résister à l'Impérium, peut-être que Bellatrix savait déjà combattre ce sort.

Il fit part de ses craintes à Rogue mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter.

\- Bellatrix est une combattante plus que redoutable. Elle est rapide et très douée en duel. Cependant, son esprit n'est plus ce qu'il était depuis son incarcération. La soumettre à l'Impérium ne sera pas compliqué, pour peu que le sort soit bien lancé, expliqua Rogue.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres sorts que l'un des Impardonnables ? le questionna Harry avec réticence.

\- Non, aucun qui soit aussi sûr que celui-ci en tout cas. Il faut parfois se salir les mains pour parvenir à ses fins, répondit froidement le professeur.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre mais selon lui, c'était l'excuse que prenaient beaucoup de mauvaises personnes pour justifier leurs actes. Ceci dit, dans ce contexte précis, il savait que Rogue n'avait pas tort.

\- Comment pensez-vous qu'il faille procéder ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- D'abord, j'enlève Bellatrix. Je la ramène ici. Ce sera assez facile car j'ai accès au Manoir, ma présence n'attirera pas l'attention et si Bellatrix ne me fait pas confiance, elle ne s'attendra certainement pas à ça.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer.

\- Ensuite, une fois ici, il faudra la soumettre. Je l'accompagnerai à découvert jusqu'à la banque. Là encore, ma présence et la sienne ne poseront aucun problème. Depuis que Voldemort a la main mise sur le Ministère, elle peut se promener librement. Pour plus de sécurité, il faudrait que l'un de vous nous suive, caché sous votre cape. Il serait d'ailleurs préférable que ce soit celui qui sera invisible qui se charge du sort. Il pourra ainsi le relancer en cas de problème sans attirer l'attention, exposa Rogue.

Harry devait avouer que le plan de Rogue semblait plus simple et finalement, plus sûr que le leur.

\- D'accord, je serai sous la cape, accepta Harry.

\- Mais…, commença Drago.

\- J'ai tout fait comme tu l'as suggéré jusqu'ici, Drago. J'ai accepté de demander de l'aide à Dobby, à Kreattur ou à Rogue à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas m'exposer, parce que je savais que tu avais raison et qu'ils prendraient moins de risques que nous mais là, je dois le faire.

\- L'un de nous pourrait très bien…, tenta une fois de plus Drago.

\- Non, si le choix se résume à prendre des risques ou à vous en faire prendre, alors tout est vu, le coupa Harry, avec détermination.

\- De plus, Monsieur Potter l'a désarmée ce qui lui donne une ascendance sur elle, magiquement parlant, intervint Rogue.

\- Et moi, je maîtrise déjà l'Imperium, donc, ça contrebalance le petit avantage qu'il a sur ma tante, s'entêta Drago.

\- Ce sera moi, insista Harry doucement mais avec fermeté.

Drago ne répondit rien mais Harry savait qu'il tenterait de le faire changer d'avis une fois en tête à tête.

\- Bien, je vous entraînerai à l'Impérium dès mon retour, annonça Rogue avant de les laisser.

Aucun des trois ne revint sur le sujet et ils finirent par aller se coucher, épuisés par leur courte nuit et la longue journée qui venait de s'écouler.

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 62**

* * *

Rogue était parti la veille sans préciser quand il serait de retour. La journée se déroulait donc dans l'attente pour tous, mais pour Drago, c'était davantage de l'appréhension. Si les autres se languissaient que Rogue arrive, le Serpentard, lui, espérait qu'il prendrait le plus de temps possible.

Il n'avait aucune envie que le dernier Horcruxe soit détruit car cela signifierait que l'affrontement entre son amant et le Lord serait imminent. De plus, il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Harry parte en mission sans lui.

\- Ça va ? demanda doucement Hermione.

Drago sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait seul avec la jeune femme dans le salon. Vu l'heure, Harry devait être dans la salle de bain.

\- Oui, ça va, répondit-il.

\- Hum, tu mens mal.

Le jeune homme soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. En général, il était plus que doué dans l'art du mensonge mais là, il était bien trop inquiet et préoccupé pour vraiment se concentrer sur les émotions qui passaient sur son visage.

\- Disons alors que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, rectifia-t-il.

\- Au moins, c'est honnête, dit simplement la jeune femme.

Alors que Drago commençait à se dire qu'il serait peut-être bon de se confier à Hermione, la porte d'entrée claqua. La jeune femme se leva et quitta la pièce précipitamment. Avec un soupir de défaitisme, il la suivit jusque dans le hall et y trouva Rogue avec une Bellatrix inconsciente flottant devant lui.

Ils furent très vite rejoints par Harry qui s'empressa de conduire Rogue dans la cave pour y retenir la tante de Drago. Harry lança les sorts pour l'empêcher de fuir sous l'œil vigilant du nouveau Directeur et ils retournèrent tous au salon.

\- Vous avez rencontré des difficultés ? s'enquit le Survivant.

\- Aucune, il a juste fallu que j'attende que le Manoir soit moins fréquenté et qu'elle soit isolée pour passer à l'action. Ton père m'a aidé à quitter les lieux sans me faire repérer, ajouta Rogue à l'attention de Drago.

Le Serpentard fut content d'apprendre que son père avait contribué à ce que tout se déroule sans problèmes. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré que capturer sa tante soit plus longue, mais il était heureux que tout se soit bien passé.

\- C'est toujours à vous de m'accompagner sous la cape d'invisibilité ? questionna le Directeur en regardant Harry.

\- Oui, répondit celui-ci sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Drago ne chercha pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Il savait très bien qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis.

\- Bien. Demain, je vous apprendrai à lancer l'Imperium. En attendant, la journée a été longue.

Ne voulant pas laisser la prisonnière seule avec eux, Rogue décréta qu'il passerait la nuit ici, dans la cave, auprès d'elle. Harry tenta bien de le convaincre de prendre une chambre, mais le Directeur n'en démordit pas. Il ne fallait surtout pas prendre de risque avec Bellatrix.

Les quatre jeunes adultes montèrent donc pour rejoindre chacun leur chambre et Harry et Drago se trouvèrent rapidement seuls.

\- Tu es préoccupé, lâcha Harry.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, Drago savait reconnaître les inflexions interrogatives de son amant et là, il n'y en avait aucune.

\- Tu sais très bien ce qui me préoccupe et je sais très bien que je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis. Alors inutile de s'attarder là-dessus, répondit sans détour le Serpentard.

\- Tu as raison, dit Harry en s'approchant de Drago.

Il passa doucement ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et les descendit jusqu'à sa nuque afin de le rapprocher et de l'embrasser.

\- On devrait simplement parler d'autres choses, suggéra le Gryffondor après un baiser renversant.

\- De quoi ? demanda Drago en lui caressant les flancs.

\- Du fait que je t'aime.

Le jeune homme fut bouleversé par la sincérité qui émanait de son amant, mais au lieu de lui répondre de la même façon, il préféra faire dans l'ironie. Il parvenait de plus en plus facilement à exprimer ses sentiments mais dans certaines situations, ça lui était toujours impossible. Notamment lorsqu'il se sentait aussi nerveux.

\- Ça, je le sais bien, s'amusa le Serpentard. Comment pourrais-tu ne pas aimer tant de perfection ?

\- Et tant de modestie, rétorqua l'autre homme de la même manière.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble avant de s'embrasser de nouveau, doucement d'abord, faisant passer par ce sage baiser tous les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre puis plus sauvagement, traduisant à présent tout leur désir.

Harry fut le premier à déshabiller l'autre et, une fois nus tous les deux, Drago se laissa repousser jusqu'à se retrouver allongé sur le lit, son amant le surplombant. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry le prenne avec son ardeur habituelle, celui-ci prit le temps de lui caresser la joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement de nouveau.

\- Pour la première fois depuis que je sais tout pour la prophétie et les Horcruxes, je crois vraiment que tout se finira bien. Tout sera bientôt terminé et tout ira bien, dit Harry. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours cette petite impression que je ne réussirais jamais à détruire tous les objets ou à sortir victorieux de l'affrontement final mais grâce à toi, j'y crois…

\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial…

Comment aurait-il pu convaincre Harry d'une chose en laquelle il ne croyait pas ?

\- C'est simplement ta présence, précisa Harry. Ton amour aussi. Je suis censé vieillir avec toi, je le sens, alors je ne pourrai pas mourir. Tout finira bien, forcément.

Harry venait de dire ça avec légèreté comme s'il ne faisait qu'annoncer le temps qu'il ferait le lendemain et pourtant, une certitude absolue émanait de ses paroles. Drago fut tout simplement bouleversé par les propos de son amant et pendant quelques instants, il oublia sa peur, se laissant gagner par l'espoir communicatif d'Harry.

\- Je t'aime tellement, lâcha-t-il avant d'embrasser le Gryffondor.

\- Ça, je le sais bien, s'amusa-t-il en reprenant les mots et le ton exact de Drago un peu plus tôt.

Drago fut alors entraîné dans un baiser passionné sans avoir l'occasion de répondre à la petite provocation de son amant. Il laissa Harry le caresser, le lécher, le pénétrer sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

Une fois de plus, il eut l'impression qu'un lien puissant les reliait. Comme dans cette forêt, des mois plus tôt. Contrairement à la dernière fois où il s'était laissé aller, il tenta de comprendre le phénomène. Il regarda alors sa main liée à celle d'Harry d'où il sentait une étrange chaleur et remarqua une lueur.

Il aurait pu lâcher son amant pour vérifier si ça disparaissait mais il n'en avait aucune envie, comme la dernière fois que cela était arrivé. Il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une connexion magique. Elle se manifestait d'une étrange façon, certes, mais ça restait quelque chose de bienveillant.

Par acquis de conscience, il se promit de faire des recherches approfondies sur le sujet dès qu'il en aurait le temps, mais en attendant, il ne souhaitait que profiter de la sensation de plénitude qu'il ressentait.

Son amant allait et venait en lui avec langueur et leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau. Drago sentit son orgasme grandir de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il explose et l'entraîne, le forçant à couper le contact visuel avec Harry qui jouissait également.

\- Merlin…

Ce fut la seule chose qu'ils parvinrent à dire, en même temps, tout aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre.

\- Rien n'a lévité cette fois, fit remarquer Harry après quelques minutes.

Drago déposa un baiser dans les cheveux noirs de son amant qui avait sa tête posée sur son torse.

\- Heureusement, il y aurait forcément eu plus de dégâts que dans la forêt.

Harry ne répondit pas et éteignit les lumières. Drago sombra bien vite dans un sommeil profond, ses craintes provisoirement calmées.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla seul dans son lit et soupira lorsqu'il se rendit compte que toutes ses appréhensions étaient de retour. La veille au soir, grâce à Harry, il s'était senti tellement bien, mais il aurait dû se douter que ça ne durerait pas.

Après s'être préparé, il descendit et trouva Harry, Hermione et Weasley dans la cuisine en train de prendre le petit déjeuner servi par Kreattur.

\- Vous pensez que le professeur Rogue prend quoi le matin ? s'inquiéta Hermione après avoir salué Drago.

\- Les vampires ne mangent rien, non ? s'amusa Weasley.

Harry éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione fronça les sourcils, apparemment mécontente.

\- Très drôle, Monsieur Weasley, vraiment !

Ledit Weasley sursauta violemment, renversant une belle quantité de café au lait sur son pull en découvrant Rogue sur le seuil.

\- Je prendrai un café noir, Miss Granger, merci.

Kreattur s'empressa de le servir et Rogue ne prit pas la peine de remercier l'Elfe. Drago lui adressa un sourire en coin lorsqu'Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire au Directeur sur son manque de politesse envers Kreattur et la jeune femme se contenta de redresser les épaules et de prendre un air digne tout en ignorant l'air amusé du Serpentard.

\- Qui sera la cible ? demanda Rogue au bout d'un moment.

\- Pardon ?

\- Eh bien, pour lancer l'Imperium, il vous faudra forcément une cible. Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer ce rôle, d'autant que c'est moi qui vais vous apprendre à le lancer…

\- On pourrait essayer sur Bellatrix…, proposa Harry.

\- Non, ce serait trop risqué, elle pourrait profiter de l'occasion pour tenter de s'enfuir et même s'il est peu probable qu'elle y parvienne, elle pourrait faire des dégâts.

\- Je le ferai, annonça Drago.

\- Quoi ?! Mais non…, tenta de protester Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout douloureux, Monsieur Potter, et comme vous ne profiterez pas de l'occasion que vous offre Drago pour le manipuler, je ne vois pas pourquoi perdre du temps à discuter, trancha Rogue.

Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue boudeuse qui donna à Drago l'envie de rire. Après le petit déjeuner, il se rendirent tous au salon et Drago s'installa tranquillement sur le canapé en attendant qu'Harry lui lance le sort.

\- Alors, il faut vraiment que vous vous concentriez sur votre envie de soumettre la cible à votre volonté. Si cela marche, vous ressentirez une chaleur plaisante, une sensation de puissance se propager du bras qui tient votre baguette au reste de votre corps, expliqua Rogue.

Harry acquiesça.

\- Il faudra que vous restiez bien concentré pour garder le contrôle et pour transmettre votre volonté à l'esprit de la cible. Si vous relâchez un tant soit peu votre attention, la victime pourrait en profiter pour se libérer, continua-t-il.

Nouvel acquiescement du Survivant.

\- Quant à vous Drago, si Potter réussit à lancer correctement le sort, vous sentirez la même chaleur mais avec un sentiment de plénitude, d'abandon agréable. Il faudra que vous cherchiez à combattre ça le plus possible. Méfiez-vous, comme vous êtes émotionnellement proche de Monsieur Potter, votre esprit risque de ne pas voir l'invasion comme une menace. Si vraiment vous n'y parvenez pas, nous aviserons.

Cette fois, ce fut à Drago d'acquiescer.

\- Bien, allez-y, conclut Rogue en retournant son attention vers Harry.

\- Impero, lança le Gryffondor, sa baguette pointée sur Drago.

Drago ne ressentit aucun changement et comprit qu'Harry avait échoué.

\- Dire la formule sans se concentrer ne sert à rien. De plus, que ce soit avec le sort ou avec les ordres que vous voudrez faire passer, il faudra que cela se fasse en informulé pour ne pas attirer l'attention quand vous serez sous votre cape d'invisibilité, dit Rogue.

Harry mit un peu plus d'une heure avant que Drago ne ressente quelque chose. Ensuite, ce fut à Drago de mettre un long moment avant de réussir à le combattre. En effet, même si Drago n'était pas un novice concernant l'Imperium, son subconscient ne voyait pas Harry comme une menace et donc, il était bien plus ardu de combattre le sort dans ces conditions, comme l'avez prévenu Rogue.

Les seules pauses qu'ils firent furent pour se restaurer. Si Drago se sentait plutôt bien, Harry, lui, semblait épuisé à la fin de la journée.

\- Bien, il est inutile de continuer pour aujourd'hui. Demain, vous essayerez sur Bellatrix et si après quelques tests, elle ne s'est pas libérée, alors, nous partirons pour la banque, décréta Rogue.

Harry n'attendit pas pour monter se coucher et Drago le suivit. Le Gryffondor plongea dans le sommeil à une vitesse record, contrairement au Serpentard qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au lendemain. Ils avaient passé des mois sans avancer et voilà que d'un coup, tout s'enchaînait…

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ces deux chapitres !**

 **J'espère qu'ils vous ont plu !**

 **La semaine prochaine, nous verrons si leurs entraînements auront porté leurs fruits !**

 **Bisous à tous et à très vite !**


	62. Chapter 63 - 64

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà (enfin) avec la suite et comme la dernière fois, j'ai décidé de publier deux chapitres ensemble pour palier un peu à mon irrégularité. Je ferais de même pour la prochaine publication ce qui fait qu'après aujourd'hui, il restera deux publications. Une avec deux chapitres et une avec l'épilogue. Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte de vous faire connaître cette fin car cette histoire m'aura demandé beaucoup de temps et d'investissement mais aussi parce que je ressens le besoin de prendre un peu de repos à tous les niveaux de l'écriture/publication.**

 **Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterais sans publier mais je reviendrais, promis. J'ai déjà une histoire complètement écrite et je ne la garderais pas rien que pour moi ;)**

 **Cependant, je préfère attendre que mon envie soit de nouveau là et la partager avec vous avec la même hâte et la même envie que j'avais avant.**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 63**

* * *

Harry se tenait à quelques pas derrière Rogue et Bellatrix. Il se concentrait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle sur la sorcière. Il devait avouer que ça n'était pas très compliqué pour le moment. Sa capacité de résistance était assez inférieure à celle de Drago lorsqu'ils s'étaient entraînés la veille. Heureusement d'ailleurs car apparemment, son sort n'était pas des plus puissants. Ce n'était pas étonnant, Harry n'avait aucune prédisposition pour la magie noire et surtout, il n'avait passé qu'une seule journée à s'entraîner.

Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés devant les marches de Gringotts, ils furent interpellés par un homme qui semblait connaître aussi bien Rogue que Bellatrix.

\- C'est étrange de vous voir tous les deux, dit-il après les avoir salués.

Harry était sur le qui-vive. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il devait faire réagir Bellatrix et sans réaction, elle n'allait pas tarder à alerter l'homme. D'autant qu'elle avait un air absent qui ne devait pas lui être coutumier. Selon Rogue, cela était dû à la faiblesse de l'Imperium mais il avait ajouté que ça ferait l'affaire.

La faiblesse de son sort expliquait aussi la raison de sa présence. S'il l'avait réellement maîtrisé, il aurait pu rester au Square, de la même façon que Drago, qui n'avait pas eu besoin de rester proche de Rosmerta tout au long de leur sixième année. Mais là, il valait mieux qu'il se tienne à proximité de sa cible pour intervenir au moindre problème.

\- Bellatrix doit effectuer quelque chose pour notre Lord et il m'a chargé de l'escorter. Les rues ne sont pas sûres, intervint Rogue en jetant un coup d'œil alentour.

L'homme l'imita et fit une moue dégoûtée en voyant un bon nombre de sorciers en haillons, assis par terre. Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait des Nés-Moldus privés de leur baguette et son cœur se serra. Il avait bien sûr entendu les jumeaux, Lupin ou Kingsley en parler, mais le voir de ses propres yeux était bien différent.

\- En effet, répondit l'homme. Bien, je dois prendre un Portoloin pour la Roumanie afin d'y rencontrer de possibles sympathisants au Maître. A bientôt.

Il s'inclina légèrement devant Bellatrix et Harry lui fit faire un bref signe de tête. Il le regarda s'éloigner et ne chercha pas à retenir un petit soupir de soulagement discret. Heureusement que l'autre homme ne s'était pas attardé, ça aurait pu mal finir s'il avait remarqué l'air absent de Bellatrix ou s'il avait trouvé ses réactions étranges.

Arrivés à l'entrée de la banque, Harry fut étonné de voir des sorciers effectuer des contrôles de sécurité avec un drôle d'objet. Ça devait sûrement être une mesure du nouveau gouvernement mis en place depuis que Voldemort avait pris le contrôle du Ministère. Le Survivant se demanda comment les Gobelins vivaient cette interférence des sorciers dans leurs affaires.

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Bellatrix. Il devait demander l'accès au coffre des Lestrange et c'était bien plus complexe que de la faire avancer tranquillement.

\- Je voudrais accéder à mon coffre, énonça Bellatrix.

\- Votre baguette, réclama le Gobelin.

Harry eut quelques difficultés à pousser la femme à tendre son morceau de bois et à le donner à la créature mais il y parvint assez vite pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect. Le Gobelin examina l'objet et finit par acquiescer.

\- Bien Madame Lestrange, Bogrod va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre coffre.

Ledit Bogrod arriva et les entraîna derrière les lourdes portes menant au wagonnet. Le voyage fut bien plus long que celui qu'Harry avait fait avec Hagrid des années plus tôt. Il devina que le coffre des Lestrange devait être l'un des plus anciens et donc, être bien enfoui dans les entrailles de la banque.

Après un temps qui lui parut infini, le wagonnet s'arrêta et ils en descendirent, Harry toujours bien dissimulé sous sa cape.

\- Pour l'instant, tout se passe à merveille. Je sais de source sûre que si les gobelins avaient eu le moindre soupçon nous concernant, ils auraient activé la Cascade des Voleurs et les choses auraient très mal tourné, dit doucement Rogue.

Harry approuva doucement pour montrer qu'il avait entendu mais il était déjà en train d'inspecter les alentours à la recherche de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Tout était rempli d'objets, de livres, d'or. Nul doute que les Lestrange étaient très riches. Il finit par apercevoir l'objet recherché et n'attendit pas pour sortir son bras afin de s'en emparer.

\- Non, intervint Rogue en retenant son geste.

Harry se tourna vers lui, perplexe.

\- Il est plus que probable que les Lestrange aient jeté des maléfices de protection qui toucheraient toute personne n'ayant aucun droit sur ce qui est enfermé dans ce coffre, expliqua-t-il. Servez-vous d'elle.

Harry fut un peu gêné de ne pas avoir pensé à cela et se concentra sur la sorcière pour lui faire accomplir ce qu'il voulait. Il regarda Bellatrix lever le bras sans parvenir à atteindre la coupe. Rogue lui lança un sortilège pour la faire léviter et enfin, elle s'empara de l'objet convoité.

Harry ne put retenir un soupir de contentement lorsqu'elle lui remit la coupe. Il la rangea rapidement dans l'une des poches de sa robe et pour donner le change, il fit prendre quelques pièces à Bellatrix. Ainsi, le Gobelin ne trouverait pas étrange qu'ils repartent les mains vides.

Le chemin du retour se passa sans aucun problème. Arrivés au Square, Harry annula l'emprise qu'il avait sur leur prisonnière et se dépêcha de la mettre hors d'état de nuire, comme la veille. Une fois que tout serait fini, ils la livreraient au Ministère mais en attendant, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la relâcher. Pas alors qu'elle avait accès à leur lieu sûr et qu'elle pouvait avertir son maître qu'ils avaient volé la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Drago une fois qu'ils eurent enfermé Bellatrix dans la cave.

\- Aucun problème, répondit Harry en étreignant son petit ami.

Le Survivant sortit la coupe de sa cape et la tendit devant lui pour que les autres puissent la voir.

\- L'épée est dans le salon, annonça Hermione.

Ils s'y rendirent tous ensemble et Harry posa l'objet au sol.

\- Drago, à toi l'honneur, c'est grâce à toi qu'on a su où la trouver, dit Harry.

Le Serpentard prit l'épée et sans aucune hésitation, il l'abattit sur la coupe qui siffla étrangement quelques secondes.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Ron.

\- Maintenant, nous devons nous occuper du Serpent, répondit le Survivant. Demain, nous irons à Godric's Hollow en espérant que Nagini y soit toujours…

\- C'est le cas, confirma Rogue. En dehors des moments où le Lord la ramène chez les Malefoy, il la laisse surveiller les alentours du cimetière et de la maison. Comme lui-même n'est pas au Manoir en ce moment, le serpent doit être à Godric's Hollow.

Harry fut content de la nouvelle. Il n'aurait plus à chercher, à attendre… Se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse plus tôt dans la journée et constater de ses propres yeux la misère dans laquelle les Nés-Moldus vivaient ou la peur chez presque toute la communauté sorcière l'avait fortement touché.

Il voulait que tout ça se termine et au plus vite. Ces derniers mois à vivre bien au chaud, sans nouvelles du monde de la magie ou très peu, l'avaient quelque peu coupé des réalités. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas vraiment chômé. Ils avaient activement cherché les Horcruxes et ils n'avaient pas sciemment pris leur temps, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal en pensant que lui, il avait vécu dans de très bonnes conditions et entouré des trois personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde contrairement à d'autres. Combien de sorciers n'avaient pas eu cette chance ? Combien ne l'auraient jamais plus ?

\- On ne peut pas simplement y aller demain, il faut d'abord mettre un plan au point, objecta Hermione, soucieuse.

\- Je vais te le donner le plan, répliqua Harry. On y va, vous lancez des sorts pour distraire Nagini et je lui coupe la tête. Ensuite, on rentrera et on décidera de la suite.

La suite, il la connaissait. Ce serait le dernier affrontement, la Grande Bataille. Celle où il ferait face à Voldemort. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que tout ça se termine pour qu'il puisse vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait avec Drago et pour que la communauté magique puisse se reconstruire.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Quelques jours de plus…, tenta Hermione.

\- On ne peut plus sûr, la coupa Harry, gentiment mais fermement.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais regarder dans nos réserves de potions ce qui peut être utile et ce qu'on pourrait concocter en une nuit. Drago, tu viens m'aider ? demanda Hermione.

Le jeune homme répondit d'un simple hochement de tête et ils quittèrent le salon.

\- J'ai promis à Bill d'aller les aider dès ton retour, Fleur et lui, pour Ollivander et Gripsec. Je reviens dans deux heures au plus tard, annonça Ron avant de se lever à son tour pour quitter la pièce.

Harry se retrouva donc seul avec Rogue et sentit une gêne s'installer rapidement entre eux. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il ressentait moins d'animosité pour ce professeur qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs ces dernières années. Il lui faisait confiance et c'était un véritable miracle quand on savait à quel point ils ne s'aimaient pas. Malgré ces progrès, rester seul en sa présence et sans nécessité due à un plan quelconque était encore de trop.

\- Bon, je vais monter dans ma chambre, décréta Harry en se levant.

\- Attendez Potter, je dois vous parler, le retint Rogue.

Harry fronça les sourcils, cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient seuls ici dans un silence inconfortable et c'était maintenant qu'il avait réuni son courage afin de fuir cette situation que Rogue se décidait à dire quelque chose…

\- Je vous écoute, l'encouragea Harry, voyant que le professeur ne disait plus rien.

\- C'est compliqué… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je vous montre, finit-il par répondre.

\- Me montrer ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Oui et comme nous n'avons pas de Pensine sous la main, vous allez utiliser la Legilimancie, annonça le professeur. Oh, ne faites pas cette tête Potter, je baisserai toutes mes défenses pour que vous y parveniez et je saurai vous guider et ne vous laisser voir que ce que je souhaite. De plus, cette fois-ci, vous avez mon autorisation.

Harry ne chercha pas à discuter. A dire vrai, il était plus qu'intrigué par ce que souhaitait lui montrer Rogue. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être important au point qu'il lui donne accès à son esprit ?

\- Legilimens, lança Harry, baguette en main dirigée sur Rogue.

Il sut tout de suite qu'il avait réussi en se retrouvant dans le bureau directorial. Cela était forcément un souvenir récent car le Rogue du souvenir n'était pas du tout différent de celui qui se tenait à ses côtés. D'autant que l'homme du souvenir se tenait face au portrait de Dumbledore. Si Harry ne savait pas dire avec exactitude de quand datait cette scène, il pouvait être sûr qu'elle n'avait pas un an.

\- Le diadème a été détruit, annonça Rogue. Ils savent où trouver l'Horcruxe suivant et je vais les aider à l'obtenir.

Le professeur expliqua donc où se trouvait la coupe de Poufsouffle et ce qu'il devait faire pour assister Harry et ses amis.

\- Je n'avais pas imaginé que vous les aideriez autant.

\- C'est pourtant mon rôle, non ?

\- Bien sûr, juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Harry vous fasse un jour assez confiance pour demander votre soutien.

\- Drago a une bonne influence sur lui, se contenta de répondre Rogue avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Seulement, en faisant ça, il y a de très fortes chances pour que vous grilliez votre couverture, objecta Dumbledore.

\- Selon eux, après la destruction de la coupe, il n'en resterait qu'un, Nagini…

\- Je savais que ce serpent était bien plus qu'un simple animal de compagnie, commenta Dumbledore.

\- Donc, ma couverture ne sera bientôt plus nécessaire. L'affrontement approche et je ferai tout pour que Potter en ressorte vivant. Ensuite, ma part du contrat sera remplie et je pourrai enfin être tranquille.

\- Au sujet de l'affrontement entre Tom et Harry, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire. Quelque chose que vous devrez lui dire avant qu'il ne l'affronte.

Tout de suite, la méfiance d'Harry se manifesta, ainsi que celle du Rogue du souvenir à en juger par ses sourcils froncés. Le Gryffondor savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

\- Ce soir-là à Godric's Hollow, le fait que le sort de Tom lui soit renvoyé et qu'Harry survive, c'était grâce au sacrifice de Lily…, commença le vieux sage.

\- Oui, ça je le sais, vous me l'avez expliqué plus d'une fois, le coupa Rogue impatient et irrité.

\- Seulement, l'âme de Tom, trop instable, morcelée et dénaturée par les actes de magies a réagi à ce danger et un de ses morceaux est allé trouver refuge dans la première personne vivante qu'il a trouvée…

Harry eut l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui, sur lui. Une part de Voldemort vivait en lui. Cela faisait plus de seize ans qu'il vivait avec un morceau de l'âme de celui qui avait tué ses parents et fait de sa vie un enfer…

Puis au-delà de l'horreur, la réalité de la chose le frappa. S'il fallait détruire tous les Horcruxes pour espérer vaincre Voldemort, alors il fallait le détruire, lui. Il n'allait pas survivre. Tout cet espoir qui avait grandi en lui ces derniers mois venait de retomber comme un soufflé.

Il n'y aurait pas d'avenir. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il fut presque tenté de tout laisser tomber. Prévenir les autres de se cacher et fuir avec Drago. Vivre reclus sur une plage, seul avec son amant… Voilà une perspective qui semblait moins improbable.

\- Il est très important que Tom le tue de sa main, dit Dumbledore.

\- Vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir…, lâcha Rogue, dégoûté.

Harry n'entendit pas la suite car il fut rejeté de l'esprit de son professeur et il n'en était pas du tout contrarié. Il ne savait pas ce qui dominait en lui. La déception qu'il ressentait face à la preuve que Dumbledore lui avait encore caché des choses. Sa tristesse à cause de l'impression, plus forte que jamais, de n'être qu'un pion entre les mains du vieux sorcier. Sa colère pour le défunt directeur qui n'aura eu de cesse de lui mentir en lui faisant croire à plusieurs reprises qu'il lui avait tout dit. Sans oublier la mort de ses espoirs pour un lendemain plus beau…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Rogue.

Harry releva les yeux vers son professeur et put voir sa sincérité par-delà sa froideur habituelle.

\- Le pire c'est qu'au final, je ne suis même pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il m'ait caché une chose pareille. Il m'a laissé vivre des années chez les Dursley, il m'a toujours dit seulement ce qu'il fallait que je sache aux moments opportuns… Je n'ai toujours été qu'un pion…

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur l'un des bancs et posa ses coudes sur la table laissant aller sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Je pourrais fuir. Là, maintenant, je pourrais monter, prendre mes affaires et partir avec Drago, Ron et Hermione, continua-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Rogue.

\- Je vous y aiderais.

Une fois encore, Harry releva la tête, stupéfait.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Eh bien oui. Tout ce que j'ai toujours fait visait à assurer votre survie et je pensais que c'était aussi l'objectif de Dumbledore. Il n'y a pas qu'à vous qu'il mentait, expliqua le professeur.

Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'était en train de lui dire Rogue. Enfin si, il comprenait mais il n'en comprenait pas les raisons.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi, Potter ?

\- Vous me détestez et vous détestiez mon père. Pour moi, votre double jeu était simplement dû au fait que vous souhaitiez la chute du Lord pour une obscure raison. J'ai toujours cru que je devais votre aide à cette prophétie qui disait qu'il n'y avait que moi pour le vaincre. Mais là, vous me proposez de m'aider à fuir ? Je ne comprends pas.

Rogue poussa un profond soupir et pour la première fois, Harry eut l'impression d'avoir affaire à un être humain et pas à un morceau de glace enchanté pour ressembler à un homme.

\- J'ai passé des années à me convaincre que j'allais enseigner à un petit arrogant comme l'était votre père à son entrée à Poudlard. Et quand je vous ai vu… Vous lui ressemblez tellement que reporter la haine que j'avais pour lui sur vous n'a pas été difficile. Je ne vous ai jamais vraiment détesté… Enfin, si, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

Nouveau soupir, Harry sentait que Rogue n'était pas du tout à l'aise et il imaginait très bien que le professeur ne se confiait que rarement sur ce genre de choses.

\- J'ai mis longtemps à le réaliser et encore plus longtemps à pouvoir le dire à voix haute mais vous n'êtes pas comme votre père. Vous ressemblez bien plus à Lily en fait, pas physiquement, bien sûr, mais pour le reste, aucun doute là-dessus. Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais réellement vous apprécier, mais sachez en tout cas que je ne vous déteste pas, conclut-il.

Harry prit un moment pour appréhender tout ce que venait de dire son professeur. Il ne s'était pas excusé mais rien que le fait qu'il avoue avoir fait une erreur en le cataloguant tout de suite comme la copie conforme de son père représentait beaucoup. Sans parler du fait qu'il venait aussi de lui dire qu'il ressemblait plus à sa mère…

\- Mais… Vous détestiez ma mère aussi ! Je me souviens dans ce souvenir que je n'aurais jamais dû voir, vous l'aviez insultée sur sa naissance.

Cette fois, il put voir un intense chagrin passer dans les yeux du professeur avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Je ne souhaite pas m'étendre sur cette partie-là de ma vie mais sachez que je ne détestais pas Lily. Bien au contraire. Elle a été ma première amie, la meilleure que j'ai eue et que je n'aurai jamais plus. Ce jour-là, à cause de ma colère à l'encontre de James, j'ai brisé la plus belle chose que je possédais. Elle ne m'a jamais pardonné ces mots, et le fait que je rejoigne les rangs des Mangemorts directement après mes études n'a rien arrangé…

Harry était complètement choqué par ses révélations mais il le croyait sur parole. Il avait même de la peine pour Rogue. Après tout, s'il avait vraiment parlé sur le coup de la colère, c'était cher payé.

\- Bref, la suite de l'histoire, vous la connaissez. J'ai entendu une partie de la prophétie et je l'ai rapportée au Lord sans savoir que cela mènerait à la mort de Lily… C'est après sa mort que j'ai définitivement rejoint l'Ordre en me promettant que son sacrifice ne serait pas vain. Alors je le répète, si vous voulez fuir, je vous y aiderai.

\- Vous l'aimiez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudainement Harry.

La façon dont il parlait d'elle, cette intensité dans son regard lorsqu'il l'évoquait… Malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Hermione, il savait qu'il n'en parlait pas de la même façon. Lui, il aurait pu parler de Drago ainsi.

\- Je ne souhaite pas répondre à cette question. J'estime que je vous en ai assez révélé pour toute une vie.

\- Et tant mieux car la mienne s'achèvera demain apparemment ! s'exclama Harry en se relevant.

Il avait lancé ça avec désinvolture mais il savait bien qu'il ne trompait personne. Cela dit, même si envisager de fuir lui avait fait du bien, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et il devait affronter la réalité des choses. Demain, il ferait ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui car malgré le nombre de choses qu'il avait à reprocher au défunt directeur, on pouvait dire qu'il le connaissait bien. Il était hors de question qu'il fuit en laissant tous ces gens livrés à eux-mêmes.

\- Je savais que vous ne partiriez pas, lâcha Rogue avec fatalisme.

\- Mais ça m'a fait du bien de simplement l'imaginer.

Le professeur hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Demain, une fois que nous nous serons débarrassés de Nagini, je proposerai qu'on transplane tous ensemble. Il faudra s'arranger pour que je sois en bout et que ce soit à vous que je m'accroche. Ainsi, je pourrai vous lâcher et vous arriverez ici tous les quatre, sans moi. Je ne veux pas que Drago, Ron ou Hermione assistent à ça. Et encore moins qu'ils cherchent à s'interposer, expliqua Harry.

Rogue acquiesça, attentif.

\- Une fois que vous serez en sécurité, empêchez-les de revenir à Godric's Hollow. Dites-leur toute la vérité et stupéfixez-les si nécessaire.

\- Entendu.

\- Merci, conclut Harry en souriant pour la première fois à Rogue.

Le jeune homme savait que la conversation était close, alors il tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en sortir, la voix du Professeur le retint.

\- Potter, j'aurais vraiment voulu que les choses se terminent autrement et Dumbledore aussi, j'en suis certain.

\- Je sais, fut tout ce que dit Harry avant de refermer la porte et d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 64**

* * *

Drago fut réveillé en sentant Harry quitter le lit. Il ouvrit un œil et vit qu'il n'était que huit heures du matin. Bon, c'était une heure raisonnable pour démarrer la journée, mais comme ils s'étaient couchés très tard dans la nuit et qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se rendre à Godric's Hollow en début de soirée, Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant ne profitait pas plus du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Drago d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir et comme je ne voulais pas te déranger, j'allais descendre, lui répondit-il.

\- Eh bien reviens te coucher, je suis réveillé maintenant.

Drago regarda Harry s'exécuter et venir se blottir contre lui. La veille, après avoir dit à Hermione qu'il n'avait plus aucune envie de jouer avec des chaudrons, il avait rejoint Harry dans leur chambre et celui-ci s'était montré particulièrement câlin.

Bon, il l'était toujours lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux mais là, ça avait eu quelque chose de différent sans que Drago ne parvienne à dire ce qui lui avait donné cette impression. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus expliquer pourquoi cela lui donnait à présent un mauvais pressentiment…

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le Serpentard.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? répondit Harry en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Drago le regarda un instant avant de se détendre. Il se faisait des idées, Harry devait juste être nerveux face à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire et il y avait de quoi.

\- Non, pour rien, finit par lâcher Drago.

Ils passèrent un moment à se caresser avant de se lever. Même si au final ils avaient très peu dormi, la perspective de ce qui approchait les rendait trop nerveux pour repartir dans les bras de Morphée. Le reste de la journée passa lentement. Personne ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire car ils étaient aussi prêts que possible et trop nerveux pour avoir envie de parler.

Même si Drago aurait préféré que le temps s'arrête, l'heure de partir pour le village arriva et ils y allèrent tous ensemble. Ils avaient décidé qu'Harry serait celui qui manierait l'épée pendant que Rogue, Ron, Hermione et Drago lanceraient des sorts visant à ralentir ou à distraire Nagini.

Ils arrivèrent à l'écart du village mais du côté opposé de là où ils avaient transplané la première fois car c'était plus proche de la maison des Potter.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Ron.

\- Maintenant, on attend, répondit simplement Harry.

De loin, ils voyaient des familles déambuler dans la petite rue pour rentrer chez eux.

\- Les habitants risquent d'entendre les bruits de lutte ! s'exclama soudainement Harry. Comme le village est aussi moldu…

\- J'ai lancé une illusion et un sort de silence à grande échelle, répondit Rogue avant même qu'il ait terminé sa phrase. Si les Moldus se mettent à leur fenêtre, ils ne verront rien de particulier et n'entendront rien non plus. De plus, j'ai lancé un sortilège qui les repousse pour ne pas qu'ils puissent nous approcher.

Drago fut, une fois de plus, impressionné par l'intelligence de Rogue mais aussi par sa puissance. Lancer une illusion n'était pas simple et encore moins lorsqu'elle était aussi conséquente.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à attendre à proximité de la maison sans que rien ne se passe et alors qu'ils s'étaient décidés à se promener dans le village pour tenter de débusquer l'animal, ils furent attaqués.

Une fois de plus, Nagini les avait surpris en se cachant et en attendant le moment opportun pour se dévoiler. Fort heureusement, Ron poussa Hermione de la trajectoire du reptile et personne ne fut blessé.

Le combat éclata tout de suite mais malgré qu'ils soient quatre à lancer des sorts, le reptile n'en était pas moins rapide et dangereux et Harry n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de l'atteindre avec son épée.

Drago eut la peur de sa vie lorsqu'il vit Nagini attaquer son amant. Elle le fit reculer et il trébucha lâchant son épée sous le choc.

Tout se passa alors en quelques secondes. Tandis que tous les sorts lancés sur le reptile semblaient ne pas l'atteindre, Drago vit Weasley s'emparer de l'épée tenue par Harry quelques instants plus tôt et trancher la tête de Nagini juste avant qu'elle ne morde le Survivant.

Tout le monde resta figé un court laps de temps. Drago, Rogue et Hermione, baguettes tendues et air horrifié sur leurs visages. Weasley, l'épée tendue et le visage plus déterminé que jamais et Harry, la peur clairement visible dans ses yeux.

Puis ils réalisèrent ce qu'il venait de se passer et la joie explosa. Rogue se contenta d'abaisser sa baguette avec un hochement de tête appréciateur. Hermione lâcha un cri de joie et se jeta sur Weasley pour lui embrasser la joue. Ledit Weasley eut un sourire surpris sur les lèvres et il lâcha son épée pour passer ses bras autour de la jeune fille.

Drago remarqua alors qu'Harry ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer car il semblait accablé au lieu d'être heureux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et enfin, un sourire fendit le visage du Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard s'approcha et tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois qu'Harry fut debout, il l'étreignit et l'entraîna dans un baiser rempli d'amour.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota le Survivant à son oreille.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Drago de la même manière.

Il regarda alors Harry aller étreindre Ron.

\- Tu as été magnifique, tu sais ça ?! s'exclama Harry à l'intention de son meilleur ami.

\- Je n'ai même pas réfléchi une seule seconde…

\- Comme c'est étonnant, railla Rogue mais avec un micro sourire bien loin de son habituelle expression méprisante.

\- Weasley, je peux t'annoncer qu'après ça, tu as officiellement gagné le droit à ce que je te nomme par ton prénom. Il me faudra juste du temps pour que je m'y fasse mais…, s'amusa Drago.

Ron et les deux autres pouffèrent et Harry retourna auprès de son amant et l'embrassa de nouveau. L'amour et l'intensité du baiser chamboulèrent Drago et il se demanda une seconde à quoi il était dû avant de se dire que son petit-ami était simplement heureux de leur victoire.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, il va arriver, annonça Harry.

Personne ne demanda de qui il parlait, c'était assez clair.

\- Nous transplanons tous ensemble, c'est plus sûr pour être certains de ne laisser personne derrière.

Drago fut quelque peu surpris que le Gryffondor se détache de lui pour attraper la main de Rogue mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et se laissa entraîner pour le transplanage d'escorte. Il réapparut dans le hall de la maison. Alors qu'il commençait à se détendre en se disant que tout s'était bien passé et que son mauvais pressentiment n'avait pas été justifié, il s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient plus que quatre au lieu de cinq.

\- Où est Harry ?! s'écria-t-il.

Il tenta immédiatement de transplaner pour repartir vers Godric's Hollow mais n'y parvint pas. Il retenta l'expérience une fois de plus mais le résultat fut le même.

\- Je n'arrive pas à transplaner ! s'exclama Hermione, horrifiée.

Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir essayé.

\- Il est resté là-bas, dit Rogue avec calme.

\- Pourquoi ?! hurlèrent les trois jeunes d'une même voix.

Alors Rogue leur raconta l'horrible vérité qu'il avait dévoilée à Harry la veille et soudain, tout prenait sens dans l'esprit de Drago. Ça expliquait pourquoi son amant avait été aussi affectueux. Ça expliquait son air accablé après la mort de Nagini. Ça expliquait aussi cette étrange connexion entre Voldemort et lui.

Harry, son Harry, allait se sacrifier « pour le plus grand bien », comme aurait aimé dire Dumbledore. Drago avait pu lire la biographie sur Dumbledore écrite par Skeeter. S'il avait d'abord cru que ce n'était que de pures inventions de la journaliste, à présent, il doutait, mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Il se foutait bien des intentions ou des secrets du vieux barbu. Il était bien décidé à retrouver Harry et à le convaincre de le suivre pour se cacher. Il l'assommerait si c'était nécessaire, mais il était hors de question qu'il se sacrifie, peu importe le nombre de personne qui deviendraient des dommages collatéraux.

\- Laissez-nous repartir, exigea Drago d'une voix froide.

\- J'ai promis à Harry de…

\- Je m'en contrefous de vos promesses et ne l'appelez pas Harry comme si vous aviez soudainement de l'attachement pour lui ! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Vous vous transformez en stupide Gryffondor, Drago. Harry a choisi d'y aller et d'affronter tout ça et…

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Les quatre personnes se tournèrent vers le salon et trouvèrent les jumeaux Weasley, Lupin et Shacklebolt. Drago avait complètement oublié qu'ils avaient prévu de faire une émission Potterveille le soir-même et que donc, ils seraient présents au Square Grimmaurd.

\- Il se passe qu'Harry a décidé d'affronter Vous-Savez-Qui, seul ! répondit Ron.

\- C'est impossible ! Enfin, il n'est pas inconscient à ce point, objecta Lupin.

\- Vous ne savez pas toute l'histoire, intervint Rogue.

\- Il est vraiment allé affronter Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom tout seul ?! s'exclama George, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non, il joue simplement à cache-cache et nous, on s'amuse à faire semblant d'être affolés, railla Drago à bout de nerfs.

Personne ne releva son ton tellement qu'ils étaient tous stupéfaits.

\- Bon, on se moque de savoir toute l'histoire, il faut l'aider, décida Fred.

\- Oui, mais se contenter d'aller lui prêter main forte à huit ne sera guère utile. Il nous faut des baguettes, le plus de baguettes possible, enchaîna Kingsley.

\- On n'a pas de temps à perdre, s'impatienta le Serpentard.

Peut-être que son amant était déjà en train d'affronter le Lord… Enfin, s'il prenait au moins la peine de se défendre. Il ne serait même pas étonné si cet imbécile se rendait sans même chercher à combattre…

\- D'autant qu'Harry n'a aucune envie d'être sauvé. J'ai bloqué la maison pour vous empêcher d'en sortir, peu importe le moyen que vous choisirez d'essayer, annonça Rogue.

\- Oh Rogue, cela aurait pu marcher si tu n'avais eu affaire qu'aux quatre petits, mais Kings et moi n'aurons aucun mal à défaire tout ça, fit remarquer Lupin.

Drago était tellement soulagé d'apprendre qu'ils allaient pouvoir quitter cet endroit qu'il ne s'offusqua même pas d'être désigné comme un « petit ».

\- Remus, on ne s'apprécie pas et ça ne changera jamais, mais je sais que de ta petite bande de Maraudeurs, tu étais le plus intelligent et le plus sage. Ecoute-moi quand je te dis que sauver Harry n'est pas possible. J'aurais donné ma vie pour que ce soit différent, mais il doit mourir…

\- Taisez-vous ! s'écria Drago en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur Rogue qui en fit autant.

Lupin se glissa entre les deux baguettes, tourné vers Rogue les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

\- Ok, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire et à dire vrai, je m'en moque. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'agit du fils de James et de Lily et que je ferai tout pour lui venir en aide. Tu as deux choix Severus, soit tu nous laisses sortir de ton plein gré et tu nous accompagnes si tu le souhaites, soit nous te stupefixons. Tu es un très grand duelliste et l'un des meilleurs sorciers que je connaisse, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne feras pas le poids contre nous tous, énonça clairement Lupin.

Rogue resta un temps que Drago jugea d'infini avant de ranger sa baguette et d'acquiescer, son mécontentement clairement visible.

\- Il nous faut des baguettes, rappela Shacklebolt.

\- L'heure de l'émission approche, dit Fred en regardant sa montre. George et moi allons annoncer la situation et donner rendez-vous à tous ceux qui voudraient participer.

\- J'ai déjà prévenu l'Ordre et eux-mêmes préviendront le plus de personnes possible, poursuivit Shacklebolt. Je propose que nous nous rendions à Poudlard. Les professeurs sont d'excellents combattants…

\- Et les élèves majeurs devraient être en droit de participer s'ils le souhaitent, l'interrompit George.

\- En effet, approuva Lupin.

\- Bien, on se donne rendez-vous à Godric's Hollow au plus vite, conclut Lupin à l'intention des jumeaux.

Les intéressés acquiescèrent et disparurent à l'étage.

\- Nous devrions tout de suite partir pour le rejoindre, objecta Drago. Certes, le Lord aura certainement besoin d'un peu de temps pour réunir les Mangemorts et réfléchir à la marche à suivre mais Harry est là-bas, tout seul et…

Hermione se retourna et prit ses mains en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- J'ai autant envie de le sauver que toi mais si nous ne demandons pas de renforts, on mourra tous là-bas, tu comprends ?

Elle avait parlé calmement, lentement et Drago aurait pu s'offusquer car elle avait donné l'impression de parler à un demeuré, mais il savait que ça n'était pas dans ses intentions. Elle cherchait juste à l'apaiser suffisamment pour qu'il retrouve son sang-froid légendaire et ses capacités d'analyse habituelles.

\- Faisons vite, répondit Drago.

Ensemble, ils transplanèrent pour Poudlard et durent expliquer la situation à McGonagall après avoir neutralisé les Carrow. La Directrice Adjointe lança un appel à toutes les personnes présentes dans le château, mais Drago était comme détaché de la situation, il pensait à Harry et aux chances qu'ils avaient d'arriver à temps.

Alors qu'ils étaient enfin prêts à rejoindre Godric's Hollow, il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait.

\- Il est trop tard, annonça-t-il.

Il ne sentait plus Harry alors qu'il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu conscience, il comprenait à présent que la magie de son amant s'était étroitement liée à la sienne et à présent, il se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Harry était mort.

* * *

 **Et voilà ou comment finir en beauté !**

 **ALors, qu'avez vous pensé de ces deux chapitres ?**

 **Dans la suite, nous serons du PDV d'Harry et nous aurons sa vision de ce qu'il s'est passé :)**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt !**


	63. Chapter 65 - 66

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà avec les deux derniers chapitres. Après ça, il ne restera que l'épilogue !**

 **Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi tout du long malgré mon irrégularité vers la fin. Cette fanfiction a dépassé les 800 reviews et c'est un truc de fou, je vous remercie pour ça aussi.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Rra :**

 **Penny : Je te laisse découvrir la réponse à ta question ;) Merci pour ta review.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 65**

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans un endroit où tout était blanc autour de lui. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, aucune peur mais plein d'interrogations. Où était-il ? Était-ce le paradis ? Pourquoi était-il seul ? N'aurait-il pas dû retrouver ses parents et Sirius ? Allait-il passer le reste de sa vie seul ici ? Est-ce que le morceau d'âme en lui avait bien été détruit ?

A ce moment-là, il aperçut un banc, blanc comme le reste, un peu plus loin mais surtout, des gémissements qui semblaient en provenir. Doucement, il s'approcha et distingua une créature juste en dessous. Cette chose était hideuse et il répugnait à la toucher mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toucher la chose et à lui demander s'il pouvait l'aider, une silhouette apparut et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'aider, Harry.

Ledit Harry se redressa, et se figea de stupéfaction en découvrant qui lui avait parlé.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ?!

Le jeune homme regarda tout autour de lui pour être sûr que d'autres personnes ne se trouvaient pas dans les environs. Il remarqua alors d'autres bancs et ce qui ressemblait aux quais d'une gare, celle de King's Cross. Les détails apparaissaient petit à petit et à présent, il en était presque sûr, il s'agissait de la gare qu'il connaissait si bien pour y être passé de nombreuses fois ces dernières années.

\- Harry, si tu savais à quel point je suis fier de toi, dit Dumbledore avec une admiration évidente dans les yeux.

Le Survivant ne savait pas vraiment quelle conduite adopter. D'un côté, il avait des raisons évidentes de lui en vouloir mais d'un autre, il était heureux de le revoir.

\- Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dû te cacher et pour le mal que ça t'a fait de le découvrir mais… Je ne voyais tout simplement pas comment te dire que tu portais un morceau d'âme de l'homme qui avait assassiné tes parents et qu'à cause de ça, tu devrais te sacrifier un jour.

Harry laissa ces mots faire leur chemin dans son esprit. Il en avait vraiment voulu à Dumbledore pour ça mais avec le recul, aurait-il vraiment apprécié de le savoir plus tôt ? Là au moins, il avait vécu avec l'espoir qu'un jour, il sortirait vainqueur de ce combat. Il avait apprécié sa vie à l'école, ses amis, ses amours… S'il avait su que tout s'arrêterait bientôt, aurait-il prit la peine de vivre tout ça ?

\- Je pense que je comprends, finit par dire Harry. Vous avez voulu me préserver un maximum.

Le directeur hocha la tête, ému.

\- Tu étais loin de n'être qu'un pion à mes yeux, comme tu as pu le croire. J'aurais aimé t'éviter tout ce que tu as traversé et j'ai essayé, de toutes mes forces mais…

\- Mais vous n'y pouviez rien, termina Harry à sa place.

\- En effet. Quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, à Godric's Hollow, la prophétie prenait tout son sens et j'ai saisi que vous étiez liés à un point que personne d'autre n'avait jamais connu. J'ai très vite deviné ce que ça impliquerait pour toi et j'ai passé quelques mois à chercher des alternatives, sans succès. Ensuite, j'ai été touché par la malédiction de la bague et tout ce que je pouvais pour toi, c'était t'offrir quelques derniers mois relativement calmes et te préparer à poursuivre la quête des Horcruxes.

Harry acquiesça, compréhensif. Aurait-il eu le cœur à dire à un gamin qu'il était condamné au sacrifice ? Non, certainement pas. Il aurait tenté de lui cacher l'information le plus longtemps possible. Bien sûr, à côté de ça, il aurait tout fait pour éviter ça, mais c'était apparemment ce qu'avait tenté Dumbledore.

\- Et quelque part, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir dissimulé ça. Tu as connu la plus belle chose qu'une vie peut offrir au cours de ces derniers mois : l'amour. Je dois l'avouer, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Drago Malefoy serait la personne qui t'était destinée. Mais grâce à lui, tu as fait tes propres choix et tu as su te préserver mieux que si tu avais suivi les miens.

Harry sourit en pensant à son Serpentard et une pointe de tristesse lui vrilla le cœur à la pensée qu'il ne le reverrait jamais plus.

\- Bien, maintenant que j'ai pu te dire tout ça, je suis prêt à répondre à toutes tes questions. Plus de mensonges, plus de secrets.

Harry prit quelques secondes de réflexion et se souvint des derniers instants de vie. Avant que Voldemort n'arrive avec ses serviteurs et qu'il ne le tue, il s'était souvenu du Vif légué par Dumbledore et il s'était dit qu'il s'il devait s'ouvrir, c'était le moment ou jamais. En disant cela à haute voix, il avait eu la surprise de le voir céder et il avait trouvé la Pierre de Résurrection à l'intérieur.

\- Comment avez-vous eu cette pierre ? demanda-t-il.

Grâce à elle, il n'avait pas fait revenir les êtres chers à son cœur mais il avait pu les faire apparaître quelques instants et il avait eu la chance de pouvoir leur parler avant la fin.

\- Elle était sertie dans la bague des Gaunt. Je doute qu'un seul d'entre eux ait su un jour qu'ils possédaient un tel trésor et Tom encore moins…

\- C'est comme ça que la malédiction de la bague vous a frappée ! Vous avez reconnu la pierre et avez voulu la prendre sans vous méfier des protections mises en place par Voldemort !

\- Oui, avoua Dumbledore, coupable.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il y a un certain nombre de choses que tu ignores sur ma vie, mais cette pierre m'a obsédé lorsque j'étais plus jeune et même si je pensais avoir mûri, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence en trouvant cette pierre… Vois la différence entre toi et moi. Toi, tu as juste voulu te donner un peu de courage avant de sacrifier ta vie. Moi, j'aurais fait revenir des personnes qui reposaient en paix juste pour éteindre une vieille culpabilité…

Harry aurait voulu en savoir plus, mais il préféra ne rien demander car Dumbledore avait l'air de réellement souffrir. A quoi bon remuer le passé si ce n'était pas pour changer le présent ?

\- Est-ce que l'Horcruxe en moi a été détruit ? demanda-t-il à la place.

\- Oui, Harry, répondit le Directeur avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors c'est terminé ? Quelqu'un va pouvoir venir à bout de Voldemort et tout ira mieux ?

\- C'est en tout cas faisable, approuva Dumbledore.

\- Que va-t-il se passer pour moi ?

\- Tu as deux choix. Soit, tu viens avec moi…

\- Où ? le coupa Harry, impatient.

\- Plus loin, répondit énigmatiquement le Directeur. Ou alors, tu choisis de repartir d'où tu viens…

\- C'est possible ?!

Dumbledore hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Le sacrifice de ta mère coule dans ton sang, un sang dont Tom s'est servi pour reprendre forme humaine. Tu n'aurais pas pu survivre si une autre personne t'avait tué, mais Voldemort est un peu comme ton ancre dans le monde des vivants car ton sang coule dans ses veines. De plus, tu as affronté les choses d'une manière admirable en acceptant ton sort sans même chercher à combattre. Comme le digne maître de la mort que tu es, tu n'as pas cherché à la combattre, tu l'as accueillie pour le bien d'un grand nombre de personnes…

Harry avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait.

\- Vous voulez dire que je peux choisir de revenir sur terre et vivre ?

\- C'est ce que je veux dire, confirma Dumbledore, heureux.

\- Mais… Je me suis sacrifié, je suis mort et… Si je reviens, le morceau d'âme en moi…

\- Il est détruit Harry, si tu choisis de ressusciter, ton âme sera la seule.

\- Vous saviez ?

\- Je l'espérais, nuança Dumbledore.

Harry ne prit pas longtemps pour se décider. Certes, il se sentait mieux que jamais dans cet endroit et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer que ce serait pareil s'il suivait Dumbledore mais il ne pourrait jamais choisir d'abandonner Hermione, Ron, et encore moins Drago.

Comme s'il pouvait lire en lui, Dumbledore lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

\- Au revoir Harry, dit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà.

\- Au revoir.

Harry revint aussitôt à lui et la sensation de bien-être qu'il avait ressentie dans ce lieu dont il ignorait le nom le quitta instantanément. Il avait mal partout et il sentait sa baguette, qu'il avait cachée sous sa robe s'enfoncer entre ses côtes.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il se souvenait de toute la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore et il ne doutait pas de sa réalité. Cela lui avait fait un grand bien et il comprenait les choix du Directeur.

Voilà qu'à présent il pouvait rouvrir les yeux. Cependant, il ne le fit pas. Il était allongé sur le ventre la tête à même le sol, entouré par Voldemort et tous ses serviteurs. Il n'avait pas ressuscité pour mourir dans la foulée.

A dire vrai, il n'avait aucune fichue idée de comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de là.

\- Maître !

Il fut surpris de reconnaître la voix de Bellatrix. Comment avait-elle pu s'échapper du Square ?

\- Ça va, je vais bien, s'irrita la voix aiguë de Voldemort. Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mon appel ?

Harry se permit d'entrouvrir les yeux et put voir Voldemort se redresser. Etait-il tombé en lançant le sort ? Avait-il été inconscient ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé entre sa mort et sa résurrection ?

\- C'est Rogue, il m'a enlevée et emmenée jusqu'à Potter ! Je savais qu'il était un traître ! répondit Bellatrix avec précipitation. Ils se sont servis de moi pour avoir accès à mon coffre et s'emparer de cette coupe qui était si importante à vos yeux. Je suis désolée, mon maître…

\- Rogue paiera pour sa traîtrise.

\- Lui, des membres de l'Ordre, mon traître de neveu et certains des morveux sont allés chercher des renforts en vue de venir secourir Potter, annonça-t-elle. Je les ai entendus avant qu'ils ne partent.

\- Lucius, vérifie si Potter est bien mort, ordonna Voldemort.

Le cœur d'Harry se glaça.

\- Il l'est forcément, intervint Bellatrix. Les sorts qui me retenaient ont lâché et la seule explication à cela est que le lanceur est mort.

\- Lucius, vérifie tout de même. Avec Potter, on peut toujours être surpris.

Le Survivant entendit des bruits de pas puis quelqu'un le retourner avec une douceur étonnante. Des doigts se posèrent sur son cou et il savait très bien que Lucius Malefoy sentait forcément les battements.

\- Il est mort, annonça pourtant le Mangemort.

Si cela ne l'avait pas trahi, il aurait soupiré de soulagement. Lucius venait de mentir à Voldemort et si Harry ne savait toujours pas comment se sortir de ce guêpier, il lui avait au moins offert un sursis.

\- Emmène son corps à mes pieds, que tout le monde puisse voir où est la place de leur élu lorsqu'ils arriveront, exigea Voldemort.

Il sentit les bras du père de Drago le soulever et exécuter les ordres. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry entendit des bruits de transplanage. Il entendit plusieurs cris d'effroi et de désespoir et parmi eux, il reconnut celui d'Hermione, de Lupin, de Molly et plus surprenant, de McGonagall.

\- Voyez, voyez à quel point vos espoirs en ce garçon étaient vains. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant bien entouré de sorciers trop prompts à donner leur vie pour la sienne. Maintenant, il est là où est sa place, à mes pieds, mort.

Des cris de protestations se firent entendre mais s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup. Harry comprit que Voldemort avait lancé un sort de mutisme.

\- A présent, agenouillez-vous devant moi et tout sera oublié, continua Voldemort.

Seul le silence lui répondit, signe que le sort fonctionnait toujours.

\- Severus, si tu savais à quel point je suis déçu. Tu étais mon préféré, le sais-tu ? Alors viens, franchis la distance qui nous sépare et agenouille-toi en me demandant pardon. Peut-être qu'en ce jour de fête, je serai clément. Cela vaut pour toi aussi Drago.

\- Jamais, jamais plus je ne fléchirai devant vous, répondit Drago.

Et soudain, comme si les gens n'avaient attendu que ça, les protestations fusèrent.

\- Alors tu mourras comme tous les fous qui oseront se dresser contre moi, cracha Voldemort après avoir relancé un sort de silence.

Harry comprit qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer Drago et plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. D'autres bruits de transplanage se firent entendre et le combat s'engagea entre les deux camps puis, profitant de la panique qui régnait autour de lui, le Survivant sortit rapidement sa cape d'invisibilité de sous sa robe et disparut en dessous, sa baguette en main.

Maintenant qu'il avait les yeux grands ouvert, il voyait le premier groupe de combattants face à lui. Le groupe de Voldemort au milieu et les derniers arrivants de l'autre côté. Cela faisait que les Mangemorts et leur chef étaient pris en sandwich et clairement en sous nombre.

Voldemort n'avait pas dû croire que la bataille éclaterait ou alors, il avait dû penser que ses opposants seraient moins nombreux et que requérir toutes ses forces serait inutile. Une chose était sûre quand on le regardait, c'était qu'il le regrettait.

\- Où est Potter ?! s'écria-t-il subitement en regardant tout autour de lui.

De nombreuses exclamations de joie se firent entendre mais les combats ne s'interrompirent pas. Harry voyait Drago, Hermione et Ron faire face à plusieurs Mangemorts masqués. Il allait intervenir pour leur venir en aide, mais il fut bousculé par McGonagall qui affrontait Voldemort en personne, aidée par Flitwick, Chourave et Rogue.

Harry tentait de venir en aide à ceux qui étaient le plus en difficulté à l'aide de sort de bouclier. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à se frayer un chemin tout en étant invisible, mais il tenait absolument à ne pas se montrer avant d'être face à Voldemort.

Soudain, son attention fut attirée lorsqu'il vit un sort vert manquer Narcissa de peu. Il se dirigea tout droit vers la mère de son amant qui était en train d'affronter Bellatrix et qui semblait en bien mauvaise posture, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Ginny vint lui prêter main forte.

Seulement, elle non plus ne faisait pas le poids. Harry était tout près de pouvoir se mêler au combat mais il fut poussé par Molly qui s'interposa.

\- Ne touche pas à ma fille, espèce de détraquée.

\- Maman Ours sait se servir de sa baguette pour autre chose que faire sa vaisselle ? se moqua la sœur de Narcissa.

Molly ne répondit mais lança un sort avec une rapidité déconcertante. Si Harry fut impressionné par la dextérité de la matriarche, Bellatrix, elle, en perdit son air moqueur. Elles se lancèrent dans un duel et la Mangemort ne tarda pas à tomber, vaincue.

Un cri de rage détourna l'attention d'Harry. Voldemort venait de terrasser les professeurs et se dirigeait vers Molly, sa baguette levée, prêt à lui faire payer la mort d'une de ses plus fidèles partisanes.

\- Protego ! lança Harry à voix haute pour protéger celle qu'il avait appris à considérer comme une mère.

Voldemort regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant visiblement l'auteur du bouclier et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry décida d'ôter sa cape d'invisibilité.

\- Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?! demanda Voldemort, sa colère et sa stupéfaction aussi clairement visibles l'une que l'autre.

\- C'est une très longue histoire, répondit calmement Harry.

Contrairement à avant sa mort, il ne ressentait aucune nervosité par rapport à cet affrontement. Il savait que son heure n'était pas encore arrivée.

\- Peu importe, je vais te tuer, encore, et cette fois, pour de bon, déclara Voldemort.

\- Tu vas essayer, rectifia Harry.

A dire vrai, il ne savait pas dire d'où lui venait cette assurance, cette certitude que tout se passerait bien. Cela était peut-être le contrecoup de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Même si à présent il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait été réellement mort pendant de courts instants.

\- Personne ne peut me tuer…

\- Tu n'as plus d'Horcruxes, Tom.

Voldemort ne put cacher sa stupeur, mais Harry ne savait pas dire si cela était dû à la révélation qu'il venait de faire ou à l'utilisation de son prénom.

\- Comment as-tu su ? demanda-t-il avec un calme mal feint.

\- Dumbledore l'a deviné après que j'ai détruit le journal et il a passé les dernières années de sa vie à chercher des indices. Il a recueilli nombre de souvenirs de personnes qui ont croisé ta route… A sa mort, c'est moi qui ai poursuivi sa quête et, avec l'aide de mes proches, je suis parvenu à les détruire, les uns après les autres.

Harry fit une pause pour savourer la surprise mais aussi la colère de celui qui lui faisait face.

\- Donc tout a commencé avec le journal, ça, tu le savais déjà. Une fois que Dumbledore a compris ce que tu avais fait, retrouver la bague dans la maison des Gaunt n'a pas été compliqué. Pareil pour le médaillon. Sérieusement Tom, comment as-tu pu la placer là tout en sachant qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que la Directrice de l'Orphelinat ait parlé à Dumbledore de la caverne ?

\- Comment oses-tu remettre mon intelligence en question ?! s'écria le Mage Noir.

\- Par contre, je t'avoue qu'après ça, ça a été plus compliqué. Déjà, quelqu'un était passé avant nous dans la caverne… Regulus Black. La coupe, le diadème, ton précieux serpent… Enfin, tu as compris. Tu n'as plus aucun filet de sécurité…

\- Et alors ? Tu crois que ça me fait peur ? Je vais t'affronter, je vais te vaincre et ensuite, je referai des Horcruxes…

Harry soupira, juste pour énerver un peu plus son interlocuteur.

\- Vraiment, tu crois sincèrement que tu pourras partir d'ici vivant ? Tes serviteurs les plus puissants et fidèles ont péri et les autres sont en fuite. Même si je venais à mourir, tu te retrouverais encerclé par tous les sorciers présents.

Voldemort regarda brièvement autour de lui et Harry put voir un éclair de peur dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Je suis Lord Voldemort, je vaincrai…

\- Ne comprends-tu pas que c'est cette arrogance qui t'a mené droit dans le mur ? Tu avais tous les outils pour parvenir à tes fins, je le reconnais. Tu as la puissance, l'intelligence mais tu as toujours méprisé ceux qui t'entouraient, y compris tes propres alliés. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils t'ont tourné le dos avec autant de facilité au lieu de rester se battre à tes côtés. Si tu avais effacé convenablement les traces qui menaient à tes Horcruxes…

\- Je les ai effacées !

\- Non, Kreattur m'a permis de retrouver le médaillon. L'elfe d'Hepzibah Smith a permis à Dumbledore d'identifier la coupe et le médaillon. Morfin Gaunt, Horace Slughorn… Autant de personnes qui pouvaient mettre Dumbledore sur la piste, juste parce que tu as cru qu'ils auraient trop peur de parler ou que tes sorts d'Oubliettes étaient trop puissants pour être déjoués.

Harry pouvait presque entendre les dents de Voldemort grincer et sentir sa colère enfler de plus en plus.

\- Ton impulsivité a aussi joué. Sais-tu que la plupart des prophéties présentes au Ministère ne se sont jamais réalisées ? Si tu n'avais pas cherché à me tuer en cette soirée d'Halloween, ma mère n'aurait pas eu à se sacrifier pour moi et nous n'en serions pas là. Comprends-tu qu'en voulant éviter l'accomplissement de notre prophétie, tu as juste fait l'inverse ?

\- Peu importe, je possède le bâton de la mort, je ne peux pas perdre contre toi ou contre qui que ce soit !

\- Mais il ne t'a jamais appartenu, rétorqua calmement Harry.

\- Je l'ai volé à son possesseur, je l'ai volé à Dumbledore !

Harry secoua la tête. Comment se pouvait-il qu'une personne clairement intelligente ne puisse pas comprendre des choses aussi simples que les lois des baguettes…

\- Tu as eu Ollivander à disposition pendant des mois et tu ne sais rien sur l'allégeance des baguettes ? La baguette de Sureau n'appartenait déjà plus à Dumbledore lorsque tu l'as prise…

\- Rogue…

\- Non, Bellatrix. Elle l'a désarmé au sommet de la tour ce soir-là. Il n'est pas nécessaire de tuer le possesseur. Après ça, j'ai désarmé Bellatrix. Comprends-tu ce que cela implique, Tom ?

Harry laissa le silence planer pour que Voldemort prenne bien conscience des choses.

\- Selon toi, que va-t-il se passer lorsque tu essaieras de me tuer avec une baguette qui m'est loyale ? demanda-t-il après un temps.

\- On va très vite le savoir ! explosa Voldemort.

A une vitesse impressionnante, il lança un Avada Kedavra au moment même où Harry lançait son Expelliarmus. Les deux rayons se croisèrent pour finalement aller frapper Voldemort qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

Harry regarda la baguette s'échapper des mains du Mage Noir en même temps que son corps tombait à la renverse, vaincu.

Le Survivant s'empara de la baguette de Sureau et les cris explosèrent tout autour de lui. Il avait vaincu, le cauchemar était terminé.

Ils avaient tous vaincu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 66**

* * *

Tous les sorciers présents voulaient toucher, féliciter Harry mais lui, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Drago qui avait été le premier à l'atteindre.

Sans se soucier du nombre de spectateurs ou du choc qu'il allait provoquer à certains, le Survivant embrassa le Serpentard avec passion. Ce baiser avait un goût d'avenir. Il était rempli de promesse.

\- Tu as réussi, lui chuchota Drago à l'oreille.

\- On a réussi, rectifia Harry avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il se sentait ivre de joie.

\- Je t'aime tellement, souffla-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Drago.

Harry aurait vraiment voulu se retrouver seul avec son petit-ami, mais les gens autour étaient toujours présents et il avait encore un rôle à jouer. A contrecœur, il se détacha de Drago.

\- Je vais voir mes parents, annonça le Serpentard, compréhensif.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas trop, dès que je le pourrai, on s'éclipsera, lui susurra Harry.

\- Avec plaisir.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice puis le Serpentard se fraya un chemin loin du Survivant qui était déjà enseveli par la population. Il partagea une étreinte avec Hermione qui pleurait en lui chuchotant qu'elle avait vraiment cru qu'il était mort. Il lui adressa des mots rassurants et étreignit ensuite Ron, les yeux gonflés de larmes tout comme Molly, Ginny et pleins d'autres personnes qui comptaient plus ou moins pour lui.

Ensuite, il put enfin regarder tout autour de lui et constater l'étendue des dégâts. Lupin et Kingsley s'occupaient déjà d'évacuer le corps de Voldemort et ceux de ses partisans tombés au combat.

Luna tenait la main de Neville qui n'avait pas survécu. Les Weasley étaient réunis autour de Percy qui, comme Neville, avait péri. D'autres sorciers pleuraient des gens qu'Harry n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître et qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Il vit aussi Colin Crivey gisant non loin de là et Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait été présent étant donné qu'il était mineur…

Cependant, le pire pour le jeune homme fut de voir Rogue, étendu et seul. Tous les morts qui avaient combattu de leur côté étaient entourés de leurs familles, de leurs amis, sauf lui. Alors Harry alla le rejoindre, s'accroupit et lui prit la main. Il se promit qu'il lui offrirait un enterrement digne des sacrifices et des efforts de rédemption qu'il avait faits.

Rogue était loin d'être parfait et il avait fait de très grosses erreurs mais sans lui, il n'aurait pas pu mettre la main sur les deux derniers Horcruxes et il avait fait bien d'autres choses… Sans lui, il n'aurait même pas survécu jusque-là, tout simplement.

Harry aurait tant aimé lui dire certaines choses. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'au moment où il comprenait enfin cet homme qu'il avait longtemps détesté, celui-ci périsse ? Il aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses !

\- Monsieur Potter ?

L'intéressé soupira. Le Ministère ne lui avait même pas laissé cinq minutes pour se recueillir.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il en se relevant.

Enfin, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait dire bonsoir ou bonjour vu l'heure avancée de la nuit.

\- Félicitations Harry, grâce à vous, ce cauchemar est définitivement terminé, dit Fudge avec une voix pleine d'affection.

Le jeune homme ne s'étonna même pas de reconnaître la même bienveillance chez l'ancien ministre que lorsqu'il lui avait parlé avant sa troisième année. On était bien loin du mépris de ces dernières années.

\- Grâce à moi et à beaucoup d'autres, rectifia Harry.

Il aurait pu rajouter que ce n'était certainement pas grâce à lui, mais il ne voulait pas déclencher les hostilités, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

\- En effet, approuva un autre membre du Ministère.

\- Je vous présente Herbert Gamp et Griselda Marchebank, tous deux membres du Magenmagot. Gawain Robards, le chef du bureau des Aurors. Mafalda Hopkrik, membre du Département de la Justice. Et enfin, Gisèle Greengrass, directrice du Département des Mystères, annonça Fudge.

Harry les salua tour à tour et reçut leurs félicitations et leurs remerciements.

\- Pouvons-nous nous mettre un peu plus à l'écart pour pouvoir parler plus tranquillement ? demanda Mafalda Hopkrik.

Harry acquiesça et ils firent quelques pas à l'écart de la foule.

\- Nous savons que c'est beaucoup demander après tout ce que vous venez de traverser et d'accomplir, mais votre aide pour reconstruire le monde de la magie serait plus que bienvenue, commença Fudge.

\- Bien sûr, nous savons que le Ministère vous a souvent causé des problèmes, continua Griselda Marchebank. Mais il s'agirait de repartir sur des bases saines.

\- J'accepterai à certaines conditions, répondit Harry.

\- Lesquelles ? demanda Mafalda, enthousiaste.

\- Je veux que Kingsley Shacklebolt prenne la place de Ministre provisoire. Le temps que des élections soient organisées pour en élire un nouveau…

Les membres du Ministère parurent plus pensifs que choqués par cette requête. Tous, sauf un.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas imposer un Ministre comme ça…, s'opposa Fudge.

\- Il est hors de question que je soutienne le Ministère si je n'ai pas pleinement confiance en son Ministre. Je sais que Kingsley saura purifier le système. Lui, il n'accepterait jamais de garder une femme comme Dolorès Ombrage à son service en sachant qu'elle a usé d'artefacts interdits pour punir ses élèves et qu'elle a envoyé deux Détraqueurs pour éliminer une gêne, le coupa Harry d'un ton dur.

Fudge eut le bon goût de paraître gêné.

\- Ma foi, Kingsley a toujours été un très bon Auror. Il connaît les lois et est intègre. Je ne vois rien qui fasse de lui un mauvais dirigeant, bien au contraire, intervint Gawain. Certes, ce n'est pas très courant de se faire imposer un remplaçant, normalement la place revient au Vice-Ministre, mais à situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent et Fudge n'eut d'autres choix que d'en faire autant.

\- Autre chose ? s'enquit Herbert Gamp.

\- Je veux que Narcissa Black et Drago Malefoy soient tout de suite blanchis de tous soupçons. Je veux aussi que Lucius Malefoy puisse rester chez lui en attendant d'être jugé.

Cette fois, il put voir la stupéfaction sur chacun des visages.

\- Nous nous devons de faire une enquête sur la femme et le fils et le fait que Lucius Malefoy soit un Mangemort est un fait déjà établi…, commença Mafalda Hopkrik.

\- Narcissa Malefoy n'a fait que subir les choix de son époux. Elle a passé ces derniers mois cachée loin de son manoir et elle s'est jointe à la résistance pour combattre dès qu'elle a su que la bataille allait éclater. Quant à Drago, il m'a accompagné, aidé, soutenu et sans lui, je n'aurais pas pu accomplir ma tâche. Pour Lucius, je ne vous demande pas de l'innocenter mais de lui permettre d'attendre chez lui. S'il n'avait pas menti pour moi aujourd'hui, Voldemort m'aurait tué avant l'arrivée des résistants. Vous pourriez brider sa baguette ou lancer un enchantement l'empêchant de quitter ses terres ?

\- Laissez-nous quelques minutes pour en discuter.

Harry acquiesça et regarda les membres du Ministère s'éloigner pour commencer une discussion qui semblait agitée. Ils passèrent un bon moment à débattre avant de revenir vers lui.

\- Bien, nous acceptons de ne pas accuser Narcissa et Drago Malefoy. Toutefois, nous souhaitons qu'ils viennent rapidement au Bureau des Aurors où je prendrai moi-même leurs témoignages, déclara Gawain Robards.

\- Ça me semble plus que raisonnable, accepta Harry, soulagé.

\- Pour ce qui est de Lucius Malefoy, nous ne pouvons décemment pas le laisser en liberté. La communauté magique ne le comprendrait pas, continua le chef des Aurors.

Harry s'apprêtait à protester mais l'homme enchaîna avant qu'il ne le fasse.

\- Toutefois, nous pourrions le garder dans une cellule que nous possédons au Ministère. Normalement, nous ne nous en servons que pour faire attendre les prisonniers sur le point d'être jugés mais en faisant quelques ajustements, on pourrait l'y garder jusqu'à son procès. Les conditions y seraient beaucoup plus faciles qu'à Azkaban.

\- Et nous nous engageons à organiser son procès avant les autres, conclut Griselda Marchebank. De plus, sa famille aura la possibilité de lui rendre visite sans autre restriction que de respecter les horaires d'ouverture du Ministère.

Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait demandé, il savait que c'était bien et qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir plus. Il fallait qu'il se montre réaliste. Lucius était l'un des partisans actifs de Voldemort.

\- Je vous remercie et j'accepte.

Les membres du Ministère acquiescèrent, soulagés. Harry leur promit ensuite de passer dès le lundi pour leur raconter les événements de l'année écoulée et pour qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur le rôle d'Harry dans les mois à venir.

Le Survivant alla ensuite rejoindre les Weasley et leur présenta ses condoléances pour la mort de Percy. Fred et George lui racontèrent comment il était arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous en s'excusant pour son comportement et Harry regretta qu'il n'ait pas eu l'occasion d'en faire autant auprès de ses parents, qui eux faisaient partis de la première vague de combattants.

Il s'éloigna ensuite avec Ron et Hermione et ils furent rejoints par Drago.

\- Ma mère accompagne mon père au Ministère. Elle m'a ordonné d'aller me reposer, expliqua le Serpentard.

\- Et tu devrais en faire autant, suggéra Hermione à l'attention d'Harry.

En effet, le jeune homme devait avouer qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : s'allonger dans un lit confortable.

\- Il y a tellement à faire…, se lamenta le Survivant. Rogue…

\- Je sais, j'ai vu. Lupin l'a déjà pris en charge. Ça pourra attendre demain. Tu es mort et tu as ressuscité aujourd'hui, rappela Ron.

\- Mais… Ta famille…

\- Ils comprendront. Je vais rentrer avec eux et leur expliquer la situation.

Harry acquiesça et étreignit son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Ron. J'aurais aimé que…

\- Je sais, vieux, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il a combattu pour ce qui lui semblait juste et il connaissait les risques, comme nous tous.

Le Survivant fut ébahi par la maturité des paroles de Ron et par sa force pour ne pas craquer.

\- Bon, je vais avec eux. A plus, finit-il par dire avant de s'éloigner.

\- Je vais tenter de voir Théo, je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure. Ensuite, je rentrerais à la maison. Je suis épuisée moi aussi, déclara Hermione.

Les deux amants, à présent seuls, acquiescèrent et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

\- On y va ? proposa Harry.

\- Oui, accepta Drago en prenant la main tendue.

Ils arrivèrent au Square Grimmaurd et filèrent droit dans la douche. Ils ne dirent pas un mot avant d'être propre et frais dans leur lit. Sans que Drago ne lui pose la moindre question, Harry commença à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé entre leur départ de Godric's Hollow et la défaite de Voldemort.

\- Tu es vraiment en possession de la Pierre de Résurrection ? Bordel, j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle existe vraiment ! J'étais tellement persuadé que tout ça n'était qu'un conte pour enfant ! s'exclama Drago après qu'Harry lui ait dit ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le Vif.

\- Oui, je l'ai mais je ne vais pas la garder.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai perdu trop de gens et si aujourd'hui je sais que les faire revenir ne serait bien pour personne, qui sait ce que je pourrais faire un jour où ils me manqueront trop ? Je préfère ne jamais être confronté à la tentation de les ramener, expliqua sagement Harry.

\- En effet, vu comme ça, c'est plus raisonnable, concéda Drago. Et la baguette ?

\- Je vais la briser et la remettre là où est sa place, près de Dumbledore.

\- Si elle est vraiment invincible, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais la conserver ?

\- Non. Cette baguette attire la convoitise et tous ceux qui étaient présents ont entendu ce que l'on s'est dit. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire égorger dans mon sommeil. Maintenant que tout est fini et que je suis en vie, je ne tiens pas à me mettre en danger si je peux l'éviter.

Drago se contenta d'acquiescer et Harry comprit que pour lui, on ne se débarrassait pas d'une baguette pareille mais qu'il respectait tout de même son choix.

\- Merci d'avoir intercédé pour ma famille, dit Drago une fois qu'Harry eut terminé son récit.

Le Survivant fut surpris que son amant ne lui fasse aucune réprimande sur les risques qu'il avait pris et sur son choix de se sacrifier. Il avait pensé qu'une fois le soulagement de le voir en vie passé, il lui ferait des reproches mais rien. Ceci dit, il était plus qu'heureux de ne pas avoir à parler de ça. Il savait que si le sujet venait à être abordé, ils auraient du mal à éviter la dispute.

\- De rien, c'est normal. Ta mère n'a rien à se reprocher et ton père a permis cette victoire, même si je sais qu'il ne l'a pas vraiment fait par altruisme. Il l'a fait et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Drago lui offrit un sourire et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser prit rapidement de l'ampleur mais le Serpentard finit par s'écarter, à la plus grande frustration d'Harry.

\- Tu dois être épuisé, tu as besoin de dormir.

\- J'ai surtout besoin de toi. Fais-moi réaliser pleinement que tout est terminé, que je suis bien allongé ici avec toi et que je ne rêve pas, s'il te plaît, dit Harry.

Sans attendre, Drago monta sur Harry, posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour que tu te sentes bien, je me ferai un plaisir de te l'accorder, amour, accepta Drago.

Ils furent rapidement nus, l'un contre l'autre, et il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que Drago soit à l'intérieur de son amant.

Oui, Harry se sentait parfaitement bien en cet instant précis. Tout était comme ça devait être. Ce fut en atteignant l'orgasme qu'il se dit que maintenant, il pouvait vraiment réfléchir à l'avenir, son avenir avec Drago.

Bien sûr, il allait devoir faire face au deuil des personnes qui s'étaient sacrifiées mais avec Drago à ses côtés, il réussirait à surmonter ça.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ces deux derniers chapitres !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fin ? J'ai changé pas mal de choses au final, les morts, le lieu et la date de la bataille... Déçu ? Content ? Surpris ?**

 **Je vous remercie et je vous dis à très vite pour l'épilogue de cette longue histoire qui aura duré plus d'un an.**


	64. Epilogue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et voilà l'épilogue de cette longue fanfiction.

Plus d'un an de publication qui vont s'achever. Je sais déjà que la mettre en "complet" va me faire un petit pincement au coeur, malgré mon manque de motivation de ces derniers temps, je me sens bizarre.

Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous donne rendez-vous à la toute fin, soyez au rendez-vous, ça pourrait vous intéresser ;)

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

 _ **19 ans plus tard**_

* * *

Harry transplana directement de son bureau pour arriver sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, tout en remerciant le ciel que sa fonction lui donne de tels avantages. Les autres parents devaient venir par leurs propres moyens ou en transplanant dans un coin sécurisé, en dehors de la gare de King's Cross.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, ignorant avec facilité les regards qui se tournaient vers lui jusqu'à les trouver, à quelques pas de lui : ses trois enfants et sa moitié. Un sourire heureux éclaira son visage en voyant sa famille réunie et il se hâta de les rejoindre.

\- Papa ! s'exclama Severus, son fils cadet, qui faisait sa première rentrée aujourd'hui.

\- J'allais t'envoyer un Patronus pour te faire venir, lâcha Drago, soulagé.

En effet, Drago avait réussi à produire un Patronus peu après la guerre. Le souvenir de serrer Harry contre lui après sa victoire avait réussi à faire apparaître une petite fouine argentée, au grand désarroi de Drago.

Enfin, des années plus tard, il s'était fait une raison et tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il y parvienne. Aujourd'hui, plusieurs souvenirs lui permettaient de lancer le sort. Son mariage avec Harry, chaque première rencontre après la naissance de leurs trois enfants.

Grâce à la magie, un médicomage avait pu féconder un ovule neutre avec leur deux ADN et l'inséminer dans une mère porteuse. Ainsi, Drago et Harry avaient pu avoir la famille qu'ils avaient voulu.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé du retard, dit-il à l'attention de tous. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tout gérer, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son époux.

\- Tu me revaudras ça, Potter, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin qu'Harry traduisit sans aucun mal.

\- J'y compte bien, répondit Harry en haussant un sourcil.

Il mit soudain toutes ses idées lubriques de côté pour se concentrer sur Severus qui paraissait nerveux. Si James, son fils aîné, avait hérité de l'assurance de Drago, tout comme Lily, leur petite dernière, Severus, lui, avait plutôt tiré de Harry.

\- Ça va aller mon grand ? demanda Harry en s'abaissant à la hauteur de son fils.

\- Oui… Oui… Enfin, j'ai un peu peur de partir, finit-il par avouer.

\- Je croyais que tu avais hâte d'aller à Poudlard ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Eh bien oui, mais vous serez loin de moi et… Et si je ne me fais pas d'amis ? Enfin… Si, je m'en ferai, c'est obligé, mais je voudrais des amis qui m'aiment pour moi et pas parce que je suis le fils de Harry Potter, le Survivant et le Ministre de la Magie ou de Drago Malefoy, héros de guerre et Directeur de Sainte-Mangouste, se lamenta-t-il.

Harry caressa la joue de son fils avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il se revoyait des décennies plus tôt à subir les regards et les ragots des gens et à rêver d'une vie où il ne serait vu que comme Harry. Là où James adorait attirer l'attention, Severus aurait préféré l'anonymat.

\- Tu as déjà des amis qui t'aiment pour toi, Léa fait aussi sa rentrée, rappela Harry.

\- Oui mais on sait très bien qu'elle ira à Serdaigle.

Léa était la fille aînée d'Hermione et Théo et en effet, sa future appartenance à Serdaigle ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Sois toi-même, simplement. Je ne m'inquiète pas mon chéri, car tu as toujours su différencier les gens intéressés des gens honnêtes, conclut Harry.

Severus lui offrit un sourire, l'air un peu rassuré mais pas totalement.

\- Moi aussi je veux aller à Poudlard ! s'exclama Lily, interrompant ainsi Harry et son frère.

\- Plus que deux ans, chérie, répondit Drago.

\- Non, maintenant ! exigea-t-elle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel face au ton de sa fille. Drago en avait vraiment fait une petite princesse… Et lui aussi en fait, pour être honnête. Il fallait dire qu'elle était la seule fille de la maison et qu'elle avait facilement réussi à imposer sa volonté. Enfin, elle restait une petite fille attachante, bien qu'un peu trop capricieuse. Elle avait bon cœur et pour ça, Harry lui pardonnait aisément ses exigences parfois un peu trop poussées.

\- Réfléchis un peu, ma princesse, tu vas nous avoir pour toi toute seule, sans parler de tes grands-parents, argumenta Drago.

La fillette plissa les yeux, l'air en pleine réflexion avant de hocher la tête avec un sourire.

\- Oui, tu as raison papa ! D'ailleurs, je veux aller dormir chez mamie, je peux ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, céda Drago sans discuter.

Harry se rapprocha de son époux pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

\- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de toi…

\- Tu crois ? demanda Drago tout bas. En attendant, nous avons la maison juste pour nous ce soir.

\- Voilà qui nous offre de belles perspectives, souffla Harry, content.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? demanda Lily, soupçonneuse.

\- Ton père me disait juste à quel point son travail le fatiguait, répondit Drago.

\- Ah ça, c'est parce qu'il travail trop. Tonton Ron, il dit toujours que papa Harry travaille trop, dit la fillette.

\- Ah ça, c'est sûr que lui, il va pas se laisser surmener, railla l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Drago !

\- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci, innocemment.

\- Ron travaille dur, il est chef du Bureau des Aurors, je te signale, le défendit Harry.

\- Oui et on ne peut pas dire que son travail soit bien compliqué depuis quelques années.

Il était vrai que le bureau n'était plus sollicité comme à l'époque de la guerre ou même des années qui l'ont suivie. Aujourd'hui, la plupart des affaires étaient mineures, mais il n'en restait pas moins que Ron faisait du très bon travail.

\- Et c'est une bonne chose, conclut le Survivant.

\- Oh ça va, tu sais très bien que j'adore le taquiner, même quand il n'est pas là. Je l'aime bien, enfin, presque, s'amusa Drago.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui par le comportement de son mari qui, en apparence, restait le même qu'à l'époque.

Ses relations avec Ron avaient beaucoup changé. Les piques étaient maintenant amicales et réciproques mais au final, en cas de coup dur, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, comme des amis. Certes, Drago n'était pas aussi proche du rouquin qu'il l'était d'Hermione ou de Théo, mais ils s'appréciaient et se respectaient sincèrement.

\- Voilà Dominique ! s'exclama James en s'éloignant de ses parents pour rejoindre la seconde fille de Bill et Fleur qui était à Gryffondor, tout comme lui, dans la même année.

Le garçon se dirigea vers son amie et lui tapa sur l'épaule avant de rougir sans raison apparente.

\- S'il a hérité de mon caractère, il a hérité de tes dons de séduction, se moqua Drago, doucement pour n'être entendu que d'Harry.

\- Je ne me suis pas trop mal débrouillé, apparemment, puisqu'on est là aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Drago en s'avançant pour s'emparer des lèvres de son mari.

\- Beurk…, intervint Lily.

Les deux hommes terminèrent leur baiser sans se soucier de la réaction de leur fille. Celle-ci avait la même dès qu'elle voyait un couple s'embrasser. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivé d'Hermione et Théo, accompagnés de leur fille, Léa.

Harry sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie venir à eux. Elle avait beaucoup changé avec les années. Déjà, son poste de rédactrice en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier la forçait à être toujours tirée à quatre épingles, mais elle était aussi plus calme, plus subtile que dans ses jeunes années. Son métier l'avait forcée à regarder les choses dans leur ensemble pour ne pas publier des articles biaisés par son seul avis. Elle faisait souvent appel à Drago pour connaître son opinion et leurs débats étaient toujours aussi animés.

\- Où est Hugo ? s'enquit Harry après les salutations.

Hugo était leur petit dernier et il avait l'âge de Lily.

\- Il est avec mes parents. Je voulais éviter qu'il voit partir sa sœur… Il nous bassine déjà assez avec Poudlard comme ça, expliqua Hermione.

\- Il te demande toujours de démissionner ? s'amusa Drago à l'intention de Théo.

\- Ouais, apparemment, l'idée de m'avoir comme professeur de potions ne lui plaît toujours pas, répondit l'intéressé.

Le groupe échangea un rire avant que la locomotive ne les rappelle à l'ordre. Il était temps pour les enfants d'embarquer. Accompagné de Léa, Severus semblait plus serein. Les deux pères souhaitèrent une bonne rentrée à leurs deux fils et aux enfants de leurs amis puis les regardèrent partir en faisant des signes de la main jusqu'à ne plus voir le train.

Harry soupira en se disant que dans deux ans, tous ses enfants seraient à Poudlard et que la maison serait bien trop calme. Bien sûr, il était heureux à l'idée de retrouver Drago, mais ses enfants lui manqueraient.

Il prit la main de son époux sans lâcher l'horizon des yeux et il sentit le lien entre eux deux. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à trouver d'explications à ce phénomène mais à dire vrai, ils s'en moquaient. Ce lien n'était pas nocif, bien au contraire et le fait qu'il se manifeste encore après toutes ces années ne les dérangeait pas

Dix-neuf ans s'étaient écoulés depuis sa victoire contre Voldemort et depuis, tout allait bien. Evidemment, ça n'avait pas été facile au début. Harry avait perdu bien trop de personnes chères à son cœur, mais Drago l'avait soutenu et ensemble, ils avaient créé la famille dont avait toujours rêvé Harry.

* * *

 **Et voilà qui conclut cette fanfiction. Je trouvais que terminer sur le même genre d'épilogue que l'oeuvre originale était une bonne idée.**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Avant de vous abandonner pour un temps indéterminé, j'ai une dernière chose à vous proposer.**

 **Je vous propose de me poser toutes les questions qui vous viennent à l'esprit concernant cette fanfiction. Le pourquoi de certains choix que j'ai fait et qui vous intrigue. L'avenir de certains personnages. Ou tout ce qui vous vient en fait.**

 **J'y répondrai au fur et à mesure sur ma page facebook Mery-Alice Gilbert et d'ici une semaine ou deux, pour ceux qui n'ont pas facebook ou qui ne m'y suive pas, je publierais toutes mes réponses ici, en bonus, à la suite de cet épilogue. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à avoir des questions car j'adore partager avec vous, mes lecteurs adorés.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dit à bientôt.**

 **Bizzzz.**


	65. Bonus

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voilà, je vous avez promis la réponse à vos questions dans un délai de une à deux semaines mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Il y a une bonne raison à ça et c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai écrit un bonus avec plusieurs scènes.**

 **Ce bonus, je l'ai écrit pour vous tous qui m'avez tant fait plaisir avec vos reviews mais plus particulièrement pour Lamourloi.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Bonus**

* * *

 **NDLA : Petit rappel parce que tous mes bêtas m'ont fait la remarque que la date n'était pas logique vu que la bataille se passait le 2 mai 1998 dans le canon. Sachez que même si je n'ai pas mis les dates en début de chapitre, elles y étaient dans mon plan et que dans ma fanfiction, la bataille de Godric's Hollow (la bataille finale) se déroule le 29 mars 1998. Voilà !**

* * *

 **31 mars 1998**

Les obsèques de Severus Rogue venaient d'avoir lieu, Harry avait choisi de l'enterrer à Godric's Hollow, près de sa mère. C'était lui qui s'était chargé de l'organisation et il n'avait convié que Drago, Ron, Hermione, quelques membres de l'Ordre comme Kingsley, Lupin et les Weasley et les Professeurs de Poudlard. Bien sûr, pour que ces derniers consentent à venir, Harry avait révélé le vrai rôle de Rogue dans cette guerre.

Harry se trouvait à présent à la sortie du cimetière avec la plupart des invités. Il profita d'avoir la Directrice McGonagall et Kingsley à portée pour aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

\- Quand est-ce que le portrait du Professeur Rogue sera installé à sa place ? s'enquit-il, son regard allant du nouveau Ministre à la nouvelle Directrice. Il ne savait pas qui gérait ça.

Il sut qu'il y avait un problème lorsqu'il vit le regard gêné que l'ancienne professeur de Métamorphose échangea avec Kingsley.

\- Nous ne savons pas encore si son portrait sera réalisé, finit-il par avouer.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry d'une voix froide.

Il sentit la main de Drago se glisser dans la sienne. Son amant savait très bien que tout ce qui touchait à Rogue était sujet sensible et que ça pouvait faire dérailler Harry en quelques secondes. Cet homme, il l'avait détesté pendant longtemps, mais il avait eu tort. Rogue avait passé ses dix dernières années à se morfondre dans ses regrets et à tout faire pour racheter ses erreurs.

Certes, il avait été imbuvable… bien plus que ça en fait mais maintenant qu'Harry savait tout, il ne pouvait que pardonner. Il n'avait jamais cherché à l'influencer. Il devait beaucoup à cet homme, toute la communauté magique devait beaucoup à cet homme et il était hors de question qu'il laisse quoi que ce soit passer le concernant.

\- Certains membres du Ministère émettent des réticences…, commença Kingsley.

\- Je veux les voir, décréta Harry.

\- Harry, écoute, la journée a été dure. Demain si tu veux…, tenta le Ministre.

\- Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous Kingsley, c'est une question que je veux régler tout de suite. J'essaie de contenir mes nerfs parce que je sais que vous ne faites pas partie des réfractaires, mais c'est difficile alors s'il-vous-plaît, emmenez-moi voir les personnes à convaincre.

Et c'est ainsi que Kingsley, McGonagall, Harry et Drago, pour intervenir en cas d'excès de colère venant de son petit-ami, abandonnèrent les autres pour se rendre dans le bureau Ministériel. Harry ne tarda pas à voir arriver Herbert Gamp, Griselda Marchebank, Gawain Robards, Mafalda Hopkrik, Gisèle Greengrass et Cornelius Fudge que Kingsley avait convoqués. Les mêmes à qui il avait déjà eu affaire après la bataille et plusieurs fois depuis.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous vouliez nous voir ? demanda Marchebank.

\- En effet, je voulais savoir pourquoi il y avait des problèmes concernant le portrait de Rogue.

\- Tout simplement parce que Rogue a laissé des choses plus que discutables se passer à Poudlard pendant son année en tant que Directeur, intervint Fudge.

\- Autant que vous au Ministère il me semble, répondit Harry.

\- Oui mais moi, je n'étais pas Ministre, je n'avais pas d'emprise sur ce qu'il se passait contrairement à Rogue qui était le Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Et qu'auriez-vous fait si vous aviez été Ministre pendant le règne de Voldemort ? questionna Harry, ne masquant son mépris dans sa voix. Vous avez toujours été un lâche, Fudge…

\- Harry, intervint Drago avant que Fudge ne s'offusque.

\- Quoi ?! Non mais tu te rends compte ?! Qui est-il, lui, pour juger des actes de Rogue ?! s'écria Harry. Il a peut-être laissé des choses se faire, mais c'était pour protéger sa couverture et continuer à pouvoir nous aider de l'intérieur. Sans lui…

\- Je sais Harry, le tranquillisa Drago en caressant sa joue. J'étais là, tu te souviens ?

\- Mais tu ne sais pas tout.

Et c'était vrai, Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Rogue, le soir avant la grande bataille. Drago ne savait pas que Rogue l'aurait aidé à fuir, lui et les autres. Cependant, il avait raison, il devait rester maître de ses émotions, il n'arriverait à rien en disant ses quatre vérités à Fudge. Il devait influencer les autres pour faire plier l'ancien Ministre.

\- Ecoutez, vous savez tous le rôle qu'a joué Severus Rogue dans cette guerre, je vous ai tout raconté en détails. Sachez juste que s'il ne reçoit pas les honneurs qui lui sont dus, alors le Ministère devra faire sans mon soutien.

\- Vous nous avez donné votre parole Monsieur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas nous menacer de tout arrêter à chaque fois que vous voulez obtenir quelque chose de nous, dit Robards.

\- Cela fait partie de mes conditions de base. Lorsque nous nous sommes réunis au lendemain de la victoire, ici-même, je vous avais dit que je collaborerais avec vous tant que je trouverais que vous traitez les différents problèmes avec justesse. Si vous refusez qu'un portrait de Rogue soit installé dans le bureau Directorial au même titre que ceux des autres Directeurs, alors ça ne sera pas juste.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre le soutien de la communauté…, commença Fudge.

\- Non Cornelius, ce que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre, c'est de perdre le soutien de Monsieur Potter car avec lui, la communauté suivra, le contredit Herbert. De plus, il a raison, ça n'aurait rien de juste. Si cet homme a vraiment accompli ce qui a été dit, et je n'en doute pas, alors il mériterait même un Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume. Pour l'instant, contentons-nous de faire réaliser son portrait.

Plusieurs hochements de tête suivirent cette déclaration et Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se sentait tellement sous pression depuis sa victoire. Entre la difficulté qu'il avait à gérer les deuils, particulièrement celui de Rogue, et sa volonté d'aider son entourage et le Ministère, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se mettait en colère à la moindre contrariété quand il ne fondait pas en larmes.

Le seul qui arrivait à calmer rapidement ses humeurs, c'était Drago, sans rien dire, juste en lui montrant sa présence en lui touchant la main ou en le prenant dans ses bras. Il avait peut-être sauvé la communauté magique, mais c'était Drago qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer aujourd'hui.

.

 **2 mai 1998**

Harry se trouvait dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard en compagnie de la Directrice McGonagall qui était occupée à poser le portrait du Professeur Rogue, juste à côté de celui du Professeur Dumbledore. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle enleva le rideau qui protégeait le tableau et ils se retrouvèrent face à l'ancien Directeur.

\- Bonjour Professeur, dit Harry avec bien plus de respect qu'il ne lui avait jamais accordé.

\- Potter, répondit l'autre avec un hochement de tête.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Maintenant qu'il était face à lui, Harry ne savait plus du tout quoi lui dire. Un simple merci semblait bien en-dessous de ce qu'il lui devait, mais exprimer toute sa gratitude lui était impossible tant il avait peur d'être tourné en dérision par Rogue.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, dit le portrait de Dumbledore pour briser le silence.

\- Bonjour Severus, Harry s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour que votre portrait soit ici, intervint la Directrice.

\- Saint Potter, toujours à défendre les bonnes causes, ironisa-t-il.

Cette remarque, bien loin de vexer Harry, le fit rire.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il de drôle ? s'enquit Severus, un sourcil froncé.

\- Non, non, rien, répondit Harry, pris d'un fou rire. C'est juste que… C'est bien qu'ils n'aient pas trop tardé à vous installer. Je crois que je commençais à trop vous idéaliser. J'avais oublié à quel point vous étiez insupportable.

Le portrait d'Albus suivit Harry dans son hilarité et même McGonagall ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Rogue, lui, croisa les bras sur son torse, un air mécontent sur le visage.

\- Quelle ingratitude, s'outragea Phineas Nigellus.

\- Plus sérieusement Professeur Rogue, dit Harry après s'être repris. Merci, merci pour tout. Sans vous…

\- Ça va Potter, j'ai compris l'essentiel du message, pas besoin de nous mettre plus dans l'embarras, le coupa-t-il.

\- J'aurais aimé que… que les choses se passent autrement…, balbutia le Survivant, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement Rogue, sincère, bien loin de sa froideur habituelle.

Ces mots, c'était les mêmes qu'Harry avait dits dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, la veille de la grande bataille après leur première vraie discussion. Leur seule vraie discussion.

\- Ne passez pas trop de temps à vous lamenter pour moi Potter, je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'une vie de tristesse et de regrets est bien loin d'être une vie agréable.

\- Mais… c'est injuste, vous auriez dû enfin pouvoir aller de l'avant…

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si j'en aurais été capable, pas après toutes ces années mais vous, vous êtes bien entouré, ne gâchez pas votre vie à plaindre des gens qui savaient dans quoi ils s'engageaient.

Harry savait que ça ne serait pas facile et qu'il lui faudrait du temps mais il hocha la tête.

\- Au revoir Professeur Rogue, au revoir professeur Dumbledore, conclut-il, sachant qu'ils s'étaient dit ce qu'ils avaient à se dire.

\- Harry, je vais vous raccompagner, annonça Minerva.

\- Au revoir Harry, dit Dumbledore avec son éternelle bienveillance.

\- Potter, se contenta de dire Rogue dans un nouvel hochement de tête mais avec un micro-sourire qu'Harry ne manqua pas.

.

* * *

 **NDLA : Là aussi, l'un de mes bêtas a eu du mal à resituer le moment. Sachez que cette scène a lieu juste après l'épilogue qui se termine avec le départ du Poudlard Express. Voilà !**

* * *

 **1** **er** **Septembre 2017**

Drago et Harry étaient encore sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Harry avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que son petit Severus était en route pour Poudlard. Il savait qu'il allait mettre plusieurs jours pour s'y habituer, ça lui avait pareil après le départ de James.

Finalement, Harry finit par soupirer et se tourna vers son époux. Ils devaient emmener Lily chez ses grands-parents ensemble, mais un appel d'urgence rappela Drago à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux emmener Lily sans toi. De plus, j'ai encore un peu de travail avant de pouvoir me libérer pour ce soir, dit Harry avant même que Drago ne s'excuse.

\- Merci, répondit-il avant d'embrasser son époux et sa fille.

Sans plus attendre, il quitta le quai, n'ayant pas les mêmes libertés qu'Harry en matière de transplanage. Le Ministre de la Magie serra sa fille contre lui et disparut pour réapparaître devant les grilles du Manoir Malefoy.

Il n'eut pas à signaler sa présence. Les grilles s'ouvrirent d'elle-même une fois qu'il les eut frôlées. Lorsque Narcissa lui avait annoncé qu'il pouvait dorénavant rentrer sans autorisation de leur part, il avait été très touché. Les seules autres personnes qui pouvait le faire était Drago et ses enfants à présent. Il avait compris que c'était une façon de lui montrer qu'il faisait partie de la famille.

Arrivé aux portes d'entrée, il frappa et fut accueilli par Polly, l'Elfe de Maison du Manoir.

\- Bonjour Maître Harry, s'inclina la créature. Bonjour jeune Maîtresse Lily.

\- Bonjour Polly ! s'exclama l'enfant en l'étreignant.

Harry pinça les lèvres pour retenir son rire en voyant l'air toujours aussi surpris de Polly. Pourtant, sa fille le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait.

\- Salut Polly et je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler Maître, dit Harry en entrant dans le Manoir, à la suite de sa fille.

\- Monsieur Potter est uni par les liens sacrés du mariage mais aussi par ceux de la magie au fils de mes maîtres. Cela signifie que Monsieur Potter est le maître de Polly, au même titre que le Maître Drago et leurs enfants, répondit Polly avec fierté. Si Maître Harry interdit à Polly de l'appeler Maître, alors elle le fera mais sinon, c'est une fierté pour elle.

\- Ok Polly, comme tu voudras, céda Harry, une fois de plus. Est-ce que Narcissa est là ?

Bien sûr, ses relations avec Lucius s'étaient grandement améliorées, surtout après la naissance de James, le premier de leurs enfants, mais il ne comptait pas s'attarder et à choisir, il préférait avoir affaire à la Matriarche.

\- Non, la Maîtresse est partie passer la journée chez sa sœur. Le Maître est ici, dans son bureau. Polly doit-elle aller le prévenir ?

\- S'il-te-plaît.

L'Elfe s'inclina et disparut. Lily se dirigea sans attendre dans le salon où un coin lui était dédié, plein de poupées. Harry s'appuya à l'encadrement de la porte et regarda sa fille jouer, un sourire tendre sur le visage.

La fillette avait le teint pâle et les yeux gris de la famille de Drago. Les cheveux aussi raides que les Malefoy mais de la couleur de ceux d'Harry. Une vraie petite Blanche-Neige s'amusait souvent à dire Harry.

\- Celle-ci, vous ne l'avez pas ratée, dit Lucius en regardant l'enfant, lui aussi.

\- Nous n'avons raté aucun de nos enfants, se révolta Harry.

\- C'est vrai, concéda le patriarche. Que me vaut le plaisir de sa visite ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel face à ce que venait de dire son beau-père mais ne le prit pas mal. Il savait que ce genre de piques étaient plus pour la forme que pour le blesser. Souligner que seul la visite de Lily lui faisait plaisir n'était pas la plus méchante dont il était capable.

\- On se demandait si vous seriez d'accord pour garder Lily jusqu'à demain soir ?

\- Aucun problème, accepta Lucius sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

\- Vous allez vous en sortir sans Narcissa ? s'enquit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Il n'y avait pas que Lucius qui s'amusait à taquiner l'autre.

\- Je suis redoutable Potter, répondit simplement Lucius avec dignité.

Harry pouffa alors que la fillette releva la tête, se rendant compte de la présence de son grand-père. Elle courut alors vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Harry ne tarda pas à s'éclipser pour retourner au Ministère.

Avant de se plonger dans son travail, il regarda les cadres sur son bureau. Une photo de ses trois enfants au dernier Noël qu'ils avaient fêté et une de son mariage avec Drago, seulement deux ans après la guerre.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, dit sa secrétaire, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Oui Selly ? répondit-il en se reprenant.

\- Le Directeur du département de la Justice Magique est là, annonça-t-elle.

\- Bien, faites-le entrer.

Harry passa sa journée à recevoir ses rendez-vous, à en programmer de nouveau et à répondre aux différentes demandes. Contre toute attente, il adorait son boulot et le milieu de la politique, surtout pour les changements qu'il y avait apportés et qu'il y apportait toujours, mais il fut heureux de rentrer chez lui.

Après la guerre, Harry, Drago, Ron et Hermione étaient restés vivre ensemble au Square Grimmaurd, le rénovant petit à petit. Ron avait déménagé quelques mois plus tard pour un petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse et Hermione, quelques semaines avant le mariage d'Harry, pour s'installer avec Théo.

Aujourd'hui, cette maison qu'avait détesté Sirius à cause des mauvais souvenirs et de l'ambiance glauque était lumineuse, remplie de rires et de bonheur. Harry trouvait que c'était un bel hommage pour son parrain.

Une fois chez lui, le Ministre de la Magie monta dans sa chambre et fit un passage rapide sous la douche avant d'enfiler des vêtements plus décontractés que son costume et sa robe de sorcier.

Il s'étonna au passage de ne pas avoir été accueilli par Kreattur et Dobby, non pas qu'il tenait à ce qu'ils le fassent, mais c'était ce qu'il se passait à chaque fois que lui ou qu'un membre de la famille rentrait.

Il comprit l'absence de ses deux Elfes en arrivant à la cuisine et en y trouvant Drago, déjà occupé à préparer le repas. Son mari avait dû leur donner la soirée pour qu'ils se retrouvent vraiment en tête à tête.

Harry resta quelques instants à l'entrée de la pièce en regardant Drago devant les fourneaux et fut pris d'une de ces bouffées de bonheur à l'état pur qu'il ressentait parfois… souvent. Il se sentait réellement heureux, tellement que parfois il se donnait l'impression d'être sous Elixir d'Euphorie.

Il avait un boulot qu'il adorait, une maison où il se sentait en sécurité, trois merveilleux enfants qu'il aimait plus que tout, autant qu'ils le rendaient chèvre parfois, et Drago. Drago, son ancien ennemi devenu l'amour de sa vie. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser, si quelqu'un se présentait devant lui aujourd'hui en lui proposant de remonter le temps, il refuserait car il ne prendrait jamais le risque de changer le présent.

Il était en paix avec son passé et il savourait simplement chaque nouvelle journée en se demandant parfois si un jour, il pourrait être plus heureux qu'il ne l'était en ce moment même.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, que penseraient vos électeurs s'ils vous voyaient avec un tel air béat ? se moqua Drago en regardant Harry.

Le survivant sursauta, il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Drago s'était rendu compte de sa présence. Cependant, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne se sentait plus gêné d'être surpris dans de telles circonstances.

\- Ce serait terrible, ils sauraient que je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre et ils seraient tellement jaloux qu'ils ne voteraient pas pour moi aux prochaines élections, répondit Harry avant d'embrasser tendrement son mari.

\- Tu es définitivement trop sentimental, s'amusa Drago.

\- Dit celui qui a dressé une table romantique pour deux, rétorqua Harry, tout aussi joueur.

En effet, la table de la cuisine avait été préparée et au milieu, on pouvait y voir des chandelles et une rose rouge.

\- Ça, c'est juste pour m'assurer qu'on fasse des choses très sexuelles ce soir.

Harry pouffa, pas dupe pour deux noises. Aucun d'eux n'avait besoin de sortir le grand jeu pour attiser le désir de l'autre, il fallait souvent faire des efforts pour le calmer, bien au contraire.

\- Je suis heureux de passer cette soirée seul avec toi, finit par avouer Drago avant de serrer Harry dans ses bras.

Harry l'étreignit à son tour. Il était vrai qu'avec les enfants mais surtout, leurs deux emplois qui demandaient beaucoup d'investissement, de responsabilités et de temps, leurs moments en amoureux étaient plutôt rares.

Cependant, l'un comme l'autre comprenait et ça n'était pas une cause de tension entre eux. Ils avaient juste appris à chérir ces moments en tête à tête un peu plus qu'auparavant.

\- J'ai envie de toi, souffla Harry, à l'oreille de Drago.

\- Nous avons toute la soirée…, commença Drago.

\- Oui, je sais, souffla Harry. Je vais patienter.

\- Non, je voulais dire qu'on avait toute la soirée pour cuisiner et pour manger.

Sans attendre Drago s'empara de la main d'Harry et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ils s'arrêtaient de temps à autre pour échanger un baiser rempli de désir puis finalement, arrivés en bas des escaliers Harry s'arrêta.

\- On ne l'a jamais fait sur les escaliers, dit Harry avec un sourire coquin.

\- Pas sur ceux-là, non, approuva Drago. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont juste en face de l'entrée.

Harry commença alors à déshabiller son mari qui en fit autant. Les gestes étaient un peu maladroits et empressés, mais ils soupirèrent de bien-être en sentant la peau de l'autre une fois nus.

Harry fit asseoir Drago sur une marche et se posa entre ses cuisses. Sa bouche embrassa son cou, son torse, son nombril avant d'arriver à son sexe dressé. Il le lécha alors sur toute sa longueur avant de la prendre dans sa bouche et d'entamer des va-et-vient énergiques.

\- Harry…, souffla Drago, les mains dans les cheveux de son époux, sa tête en arrière, ses yeux fermés sous l'effet du plaisir.

Sans se contrôler, les hanches de Drago vinrent à la rencontre de la bouche d'Harry, accentuant la pénétration. Sentant très vite l'ancien Serpentard au bord de l'explosion, le Survivant recula et l'incita à se retourner.

Harry caressa les fesses de Drago puis les écarta pour regarder l'entrée de son anus qui l'accueillerait bientôt mais avant, il avait d'autres projets en tête. Doucement, il souffla sur le petit orifice et sentit son mari se tendre de plaisir puis il y passa sa langue avant de souffler de nouveau, faisant frissonner Drago d'anticipation.

\- Harry, répéta-t-il, pantelant et impatient.

Ledit Harry poursuivit ses caresses sans se soucier du ton suppliant de Drago. Il voulait le rendre fou comme ils s'amusaient souvent à le faire l'un et l'autre. Au moment où il comprit que son époux allait se retourner pour prendre les choses en main, Harry le pénétra d'un doigt, le faisant gémir de plaisir et le coupant dans son élan.

\- Prends-moi, maintenant, lui ordonna Drago.

\- Un peu de patience, souffla Harry avant d'enfoncer un deuxième doigt et de mordre gentiment l'une des fesses de son mari.

Drago prit son sexe en main et commença à se masturber doucement.

\- Comme tu voudras mais je vais partir sans toi, menaça l'ancien Serpentard.

Harry s'empara de la main de Drago pour le faire lâcher et donna un dernier coup de langue sur son anus avant de remonter. Sans plus attendre, il le pénétra, les faisant crier de plaisir en même temps. Pour plus de facilité, Harry posa fermement ses mains sur les hanches de Drago et commença à aller et venir en lui avec force.

Les gémissements d'extase de son époux, le claquement de leurs deux corps à chaque poussée et la sensation chaude autour de son sexe ne tardèrent pas à lui faire atteindre le point de non-retour.

Pourtant, alors qu'il était sur le point de venir, il se retira, incita de nouveau Drago à se retourner et s'empala sur son membre dressé. Il occulta vite la légère douleur due à la pénétration sans préparation. Il montait et descendait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait tandis que Drago était complètement pris dans son plaisir, les mains sur la taille d'Harry.

L'ancien Gryffondor se pencha pour s'emparer des lèvres de son époux et c'est dans un dernier baiser qu'ils jouirent ensemble. Complètement épuisé et comblé, Harry se laissa tomber sur Drago qui l'enlaça tendrement en embrassant son épaule.

\- Tu sais que tu vas me tuer un jour, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Drago, essoufflé.

\- Mourir pendant qu'on fait l'amour, franchement, tu connais meilleure mort ?

Drago pouffa et après quelques instants pour se reprendre, les deux amoureux se levèrent. Ils se lancèrent un sort de nettoyage et se rhabillèrent avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Le repas se déroula parfaitement bien, chacun racontant quelques anecdotes du travail ou parlant simplement de tout et de rien ou du prochain voyage qu'ils feraient.

Ils refirent encore l'amour dans le lit, plus tendrement que la fois précédente et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre après un dernier je t'aime.

Oui, dix-neuf ans plus tard Harry pouvait dire que même si les choses avaient été difficiles, à présent, tout allait bien et tant que Drago serait auprès de lui, ça continuerait.

.

 **31 janvier 2020**

Severus Potter-Malefoy était en troisième année et pour la première fois, il se retrouvait dans le bureau de la Directrice McGonagall. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il n'en menait pas large.

La Grande Minerva McGonagall était face à lui, le fixant d'un regard aussi pénétrant que sévère, les mains jointes face à elle et le silence perdurait depuis plusieurs minutes. Cependant, il était le fils de Drago Malefoy et il avait l'habitude de cette technique d'intimidation. Plus petit, son père lui avait fait avouer toutes sortes de choses de cette façon et il en avait à présent l'habitude. Il fallait juste qu'il fasse le tri sur ce qu'il voulait bien dire et sur ce qu'il devait garder pour lui.

\- Alors Monsieur Potter-Malefoy, je vous écoute. Pourquoi avez-vous fait exploser l'enclos à Niffleurs du professeur Hagrid et qui était avec vous ?

L'ironie du sort voulait que ses autres complices avaient eu l'idée d'aller se réfugier chez Rubeus Hagrid qui, malgré leur acte, les avait accueillis. Severus, lui, avait choisi de partir vers la forêt, après avoir fait fuir les créatures qu'ils étudiaient en cours, n'ayant pas eu le cran de demander de l'aide au demi-géant, qu'il connaissait pourtant tout aussi bien que les autres.

\- J'ai fait exploser l'enclos parce que je trouvais que ces créatures méritaient de vivre en liberté, répondit Severus d'une petite voix.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des monstres Monsieur Potter-Malefoy, après avoir été étudiées, les créatures sont relâchées dans un environnement adapté. Savez-vous les dégâts que peuvent faire des Niffleurs en liberté dans un endroit comme Poudlard ? Vous avez de la chance que les professeurs aient réussi à tous les rattraper. Maintenant, dites-moi qui était avec vous, insista la Directrice.

\- J'étais seul, Madame la Directrice, mentit Severus.

En réalité, avec lui, il y avait eu Léa Nott, fille de Théo et Hermione, deux des meilleurs amis de ses parents. C'était elle qui s'était révoltée contre la captivité des créatures. Fred Weasley, que Severus considérait comme un cousin, avait proposé de les libérer et James, qui était venu pour le fun. Severus avait suivi, même s'il avait su dès le début que c'était une mauvaise idée, ne voulant pas passer pour un lâche ou un insensible auprès de Léa.

\- Vous mentez, Monsieur Potter-Malefoy.

\- Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous Madame la Directrice, vous n'avez aucune preuve de ça, répondit Severus en tâchant de se faire plus assuré qu'il ne l'était.

La Directrice plissa les yeux, mais au moment où elle allait reprendre la parole, une note volante arriva à son intention. Elle en prit connaissance et se leva.

\- Attendez-moi ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Une fois seul, Severus regarda tout autour de lui. Si la décoration était fortement inspirée de l'Ecosse, ce ne fut pas ce qui retint son attention. Il préféra se concentrer sur la multitude de portraits tout autour de la salle. Certains étaient vides, d'autres voyaient leurs occupants endormis, d'autres encore regardaient le jeune garçon avec sévérité.

\- Hum, des cheveux noirs mal coiffés, des yeux verts, vous êtes un Potter, devina l'un des portraits qui venait tout juste de revenir dans son cadre.

\- Bonsoir, je suis Severus Potter-Malefoy, se présenta-t-il.

\- Votre père, celui à qui vous ressemblez, est un vrai sentimental, se moqua le portrait.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le jeune garçon, vexé que quelqu'un se moque d'un de ses papas.

\- Je suis Severus Rogue, répondit-il.

\- C'est vrai ?! Wow, mes papas parlent souvent de vous, surtout papa Harry ! Il dit que c'est pour vous rendre hommage que je m'appelle comme vous. Il paraît que vous êtes un héros ! Il va souvent vous rendre visite à Godric's Hollow. Un jour, il m'a dit que c'était plus simple de parler à votre tombe qu'à votre tableau…

Rogue garda le silence. On pouvait voir qu'il était touché par les déclarations de l'enfant et qu'il avait du mal à trouver quoi répondre.

\- Je lui ai dit que c'était nul ce qu'il disait parce que les portraits magiques, ça peut parler, pas une pierre, poursuivit-il.

Rogue ricana.

\- C'est vrai mais pour sa défense, votre père n'a jamais été une lumière. Cependant, je le comprends, il y a des choses qui sont plus faciles à dire quand on sait qu'on n'aura pas de réponses, surtout à moi. Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux, gêné.

\- J'ai fait exploser l'enclos à Niffleurs du Professeur Hagrid, avoua-t-il.

\- Par Salazar ! Vous êtes vraiment le fils de votre père ! Enfin, le fils de Potter mais pourtant, vous êtes à Serpentard…

\- Je… Ce n'était pas mon idée mais…

\- Mais vous avez suivi, certainement par loyauté, ça, c'est une qualité Poufsouffle, votre cas ne s'arrange pas très cher, poursuivit Rogue.

\- Enfin, mon cher Severus, n'embarrassez pas ce garçon, intervint un autre portrait, juste à côté de celui du Professeur Rogue. Voyez ses joues rouges, il a fait ça pour impressionner une jeune fille, c'est évident.

\- Je… mais non… ce n'est pas… c'est… balbutia Severus. Comment vous avez deviné ?

Rogue ricana tandis que l'autre portrait offrit un clin d'œil au jeune garçon. Le vieil homme du second tableau allait dire autre chose mais ils furent interrompus par le retour de Minerva McGonagall.

\- Alors Monsieur Potter-Malefoy, vous ne voulez toujours rien me dire sur les personnes qui vous accompagnaient ?

\- J'étais seul Madame la Directrice, répéta Severus.

Derrière lui, il vit Rogue secouer la tête, l'air dépité, tandis que l'autre portrait lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, j'enlève 50 points à Serpentard et vous serez collé pour les deux samedis à venir. Ce sera à Hagrid de décider de ce que vous ferez, annonça-t-elle.

Severus retint tout juste un soupir de soulagement à l'idée que ses heures de colles seraient faites avec l'ami de son père Harry.

\- N'ayez pas l'air aussi content Monsieur Potter-Malefoy, je n'avais pas terminé.

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait ajouter.

\- Je vais aussi écrire à vos parents.

Là, Severus sut qu'il allait en baver. Son père Drago n'oublierait pas d'ici les prochaines vacances, nul doute qu'il serait aussi puni chez lui. Il espérait juste qu'il serait indulgent, après tout, c'était la première fois en trois ans que ses parents recevraient un mot le concernant. Pas comme James qui faisait les quatre-cents coups.

.

 _ **12 février 2020**_

Harry et Drago se trouvaient dans un petit restaurant du Chemin de Traverse. Aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial pour eux. Ils fêtaient leur vingtième anniversaire de mariage. Leurs trois enfants étaient à Poudlard et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas pu faire mieux qu'un dîner en amoureux.

A cause de leurs obligations professionnelles respectives, ils n'avaient pas pu poser de congés avant le mois de mars, le voyage attendrait donc.

\- Tu as l'air pensif, fit remarquer Harry au bout d'un moment.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, c'est juste un truc auquel je viens de penser… C'est amusant, finit-il par répondre avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ah ? questionna Harry.

\- Nous deux, ça ne s'est fait que grâce à tes heures de rattrapage en potion. Sans tout ce temps passé rien que tous les deux, les choses n'auraient pas dérapé et on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui, commença Drago.

\- Drago, ça fait environ vingt-trois ans que j'ai compris ça. Dire que c'est censé être toi le plus brillant de nous deux, se moqua Harry.

\- Mais non, laisse-moi terminer ! se défendit-il. Tu as accepté ces heures de soutien juste pour pouvoir devenir Auror, ton rêve de l'époque et au final, tu t'es lancé en politique, là où ton ASPIC en Potion est totalement inutile. Tu te rends compte que si tu avais réalisé quelle était ta vraie vocation avant notre sixième année, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ?

Harry resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie sans ses heures de soutien et en frissonna d'horreur. Il repensa aussi à ce début de sixième année, à son désarroi de devoir passer autant de temps auprès de celui qui était aujourd'hui son mari… Le bonheur tenait tellement à peu de choses que ça en était effrayant.

Finalement, ce qui lui avait paru être la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver à l'époque était devenu la meilleure.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de m'être trompé dans mes désirs d'avenir, dit Harry avant d'embrasser Drago.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ces petits moments de vie ! Cette fois, c'est vraiment là fin ;)**

 **Si vous avez encore des questions, c'est le moment où jamais. Je reviendrais ici pour poster la réponse à celles déjà posé d'ici une à deux semaines et je le ferais cette fois ;)**

 **Bizzz à tous et à toutes !**


	66. Questions

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Je vous remercie à tous de m'avoir suivi sur cette longue fanfiction. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à la partager avec vous, malgré les hauts et les bas.**

 **C'était de loin mon plus gros défi jusqu'à présent et je suis fière de moi, grâce à vous.**

 **Je tiens à remercier mes bêtas : Lyra Verin, Damelith et Cailean Charmeleon. Sans eux, je n'aurais pas pu vous partager les chapitres que vous avez pu lire. Lyra, double merci pour me supporter avec mes questions, pour te prendre la tête autant que moi pour que le canon soit respecté... On y aura passer de longs moments XD**

 **Les potions et leurs effets secondaires, c'est :**

 **66 chapitres, un épilogue et un bonus.**

 **195 055 mots sans compter cet ajout.**

 **855 reviews.**

 **Elle a été publiée du 1 septembre 2018 au 11 février 2020.**

 **Voilà, presque un an et demi à publier cette fanfiction et beaucoup plus à l'écrire. Alors merci, merci à vous tous pour vos messages qui sont ma seule motivation. Merci également pour les mises en follows ou les mises en favoris.**

 **Je vous laisse à vos réponses !**

.

 _ **Loup Spell :**_

 **Question 1 : Comment c'est passé la répartition de Severus ?**

Très bien, le choixpeau a beaucoup hésité entre Serpentard ou Serdaigle mais a finalement tranché pour Serpentard car ce qui dominait n'était pas son désir d'apprendre mais de faire ses preuves, indépendamment de ses parents, l'ambition et la fierté donc.

 **Question 2 : Quelle est la vie de Ron ? Même si on sait qu'il est devenu Chef du Bureau des Aurors.**

 **(Question de Rwell également)**

Alors ça, je l'aurais développé dans la troisième partie de la fanfiction si je l'avais écrite. Il a fait la connaissance d'une fille à l'académie des Aurors et ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout au départ. Le côté un peu macho de Ron ne supportait pas trop d'être derrière une fille au classement. D'autant que la fille en question ne se retenait pas de s'en vanter. Harry et Hermione ont compris bien avant eux qu'ils se plaisaient et qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Les choses se sont calmés une fois au Ministère où ils ont dû faire équipe. Ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble et se sont mariés. Ils sont devenus parents mais bien après les naissances des enfants d'Harry ou d'Hermione. Je dirais que leur aîné est né au moins trois ans après Lily. Sa femme s'appelle donc Wendy Marshall puis Wendy Weasley après son mariage (oui, j'aimais bien le WW XD)

 **Question 3 : Qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'Harry devienne Ministre ?**

Là aussi, je l'aurais bien développé dans la troisième partie. A la fin de la seconde partie, on voit qu'Harry accepte de collaborer avec le Ministère. En fait, il a découvert qu'il aimait bien ça, se servir de son image pour améliorer les choses. Au lieu de s'orienter vers une carrière d'Auror, comme prévu, il a choisi l'équivalent sorcier des Sciences Politiques. D'autant que Drago n'était pas chaud du tout à ce que son petit-ami continue de risquer sa vie avec une carrière d'Auror. Après ses études, il est devenu l'assistant de Kingsley qui lui appris ce que les cours n'avaient pas pu lui apprendre. Il a proposé beaucoup de choses pendant le mandat de Kingsley et lorsque celui-ci a décidé de ne pas se représenter, préférant retourner sur le terrain chez les Aurors, il a encouragé Harry à se présenter et il a été élu dès le premier tour.

 **Question 4 : Que devient Luna ?**

Comme dans le Canon, elle devient Naturaliste et se marie à Rolf Dragonneau avec qui elle aura deux jumeaux, Lorcan et Lisander. Pas de changements en somme !

 **Question 5 : Que sont devenus les parents de Drago ?**

Lucius n'aura pas passé longtemps dans sa cellule et une fois libre, ils sont partis voyager un moment, avant de revenir pour le mariage de leur fils. Ils ne sont jamais retournés vivre au Manoir qu'ils finiront par céder à Harry pour l'un de ses projets au Ministère (je reste un peu mystérieuse sur certains points car je vais reprendre ces idées pour une autre fanfic XD). Lucius aura du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'Harry est la personne que Drago a choisi mais le temps faisant toujours son affaire, il finira par accepter, bon gré mal gré XD. La naissance des enfants de Drago et Harry aidera beaucoup Lucius a accepté son beau-fils car il adore ses petits-enfants.

 **Question 6 : Comment tu as eu l'idée de les faire partir en Albanie ?**

Là, j'avoue que ça n'a pas été une évidence. Je cherchais un moyen de mettre un peu d'action et de préférence, quelque chose qui n'arrive pas dans les livres. C'est en relisant quelques passages du tome 7 que j'ai vu qu'Harry pensait à l'Albanie à un moment et je me suis dit : Pourquoi pas ?

.

 _ **Alshert :**_

 **Question 7 : D'où t'est venu l'idée du lien magique entre Drago et Harry.**

Bon, ta question était un peu plus compliquée mais je ne savais pas comment la synthétiser.

En fait, je n'ai jamais pensé à m'en servir comme raison pour faire revenir Harry d'entre les morts et je le regrette car ça aurait été vraiment parfait et symbolique. Oui, c'est un gros regret que j'ai maintenant XD

Non, cette idée m'est venue un peu par hasard, après qu'ils se sont servis d'Harry comme d'un relais pour réparer l'armoire. Je l'aurais probablement développé dans la troisième partie mais je suis finalement heureuse de ne pas l'avoir fait car ça garde un peu de mystère mais dans ma tête, c'était simplement dû au fait qu'ils sont deux âmes sœurs ce qui est une idée plutôt clichée au final.

Après, ils ne sont pas le seul couple d'âme sœur qui existe mais ce lien ne se déclenche pas automatiquement. C'est bien le fait d'avoir mélangé leurs magies pour réparer l'armoire qui a fait que le lien s'est manifesté par la suite.

C'est pourquoi ils n'ont rien trouvé de probant dans les livres. Les couples d'âmes sœurs ne sont pas unique mais tout de même rares et peu ont eu besoin ou juste l'idée de mélanger leurs magies et donc, ce type de lien est méconnu.

.

 _ **Butterfly Fictions :**_

 **Question 8 : Est-ce que les personnages ont fait leur septième année ?**

Non, ils ont passés leurs ASPIC en candidat libre durant l'été avant d'entamer leurs études supérieures.

 **Question 9 : Est-ce que Drago a toujours voulu être Médicomage où ça lui vient avec la guerre et pourquoi pas la peur constante de perdre Harry, et notamment quand il soigne Harry ?**

Pour moi, Drago n'a jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait faire comme métier car il comptait faire comme son père, vivre en faisant fructifier la fortune familiale. Ceci dit, sa relation avec Harry l'a beaucoup changé et il voulait un métier utile. La Médicomagie lui a semblé évident car ça correspondait à ses talents.

 **Question 10 : Alors quel a été la punition de Severus par ses papas pour la bêtise qu'il a faite ?**

Drago l'a emmené à la Ménagerie Magique pour qu'il nettoie toutes les cages des animaux, sans magie et il a été privé de console et autres jeux durant toutes les vacances qui ont suivies l'affaire.

 **Question 11 : Comment ce sont remis Hermione et Théo ensemble ?**

Tout simplement. Ils se sont revus après la guerre et ont mis les choses à plat. Théo s'est excusé en disant qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit à leur séparation.

 **Question 12 : Et que sont-ils devenus, quel métier exercent-ils ?**

C'est dit dans l'épilogue 😉 Hermione est devenu journaliste puis rédactrice en chef et Théo est professeur de potion.

.

 **Voilà, cette fois, c'est la fin !**

 **Je vous souhaite que du bonheur et je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.**

 **Elle est déjà terminée et contient 10 chapitres. J'avais besoin de quelque chose de court pour me remettre de celle-ci.**

 **Ce sera une Drarry, 100% romance, là aussi, j'avais bien besoin de simplicité après les potions ;)**

 **Voilà, trêve de bla-bla.**

 **Mille mercis à vous, je vous embrasse !**


	67. Annonce

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

.

Juste un petit mot pour vous avertir que ma nouvelle fanfiction a été publiée !

Il s'agit de "Boire et déboires" et c'est une Drarry.

J'espère vous y retrouver bientôt !

.

 **Bisous et prenez soin de vous.**


End file.
